Bella Flor
by Boroboros
Summary: Sakura, la nueva alumna de Okutama, conoce al inquietante Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero de clase. Un muchacho que arrastra con él un oscuro secreto, un misterioso pasado y también a alguien que solo desea venganza, su prima Corinne: son más que primos de sangre y su odio puede exceder las barreras del tiempo. Ahora trataran de reproducir un mortífero triángulo amoroso.
1. Sakura Haruno

Mi madre me despertó dejando las ventanas de la habitación bajadas, ¿Una mala broma, no? Podría calcular hasta la temperatura, es de veintiséis grados y el cielo tiene un azul perfecto y despejado, indicios de un gran día; al menos el clima esta de mi lado.  
La verdad es que no sé por qué debo hacer esto. Mi madre me exilia involuntariamente a una lejana ciudad de Japón, Konoha. Por motivos de trabajo, ésta debía estar en constante traslado, de un lugar a otro; ¿Cómo es que yo a mis dieciséis años he estado en más colegios de los que se podía recordar? Un acto que me hacía detestar a todos anormalmente. Pero siempre estuve evitando la segunda opción, opción de la cual huía de forma constante, nunca la consideré, nunca pensé en ella siquiera como una salvación… no hasta hoy.  
- Sakura! - Gritó mi madre por enésima vez para que me levantara.  
- ¡Argh! - grité en respuesta, sofocada mientras buscaba que mi madre dijera que es lo que quería. Gruñí mientras ella entraba a mi habitación.  
- Te leía la información sobre tu nueva escuela, suena muy interesante.  
- Es un _Internado_ nómbralo por lo que es.  
- Internado, Konoha Daigaku Todai, Tokio. Un Internado de Tokio dedicado a la educación y buen comportamiento de jóvenes de buenas familias, es reconocido en todo el país por sobresalir en los deportes así como en cualquier clase de conocimiento. Su Director Sarutobi es conocido mundialmente por su carácter ferro y su conducta intachable, la subdirectora Shizune aparte de ser su mano derecha, es también la Psicóloga del instituto dedicada a ayudar en cualquier problema al alumnado y sus familias, junto con el prefecto Iruka, son un trio imparable para la protección y seguridad de sus hijos, teniendo así el ambiente ideal para el buen desarrollo de sus estudiantes. Contamos con unas excelentes instalaciones, así como áreas verdes. Nuestros profesores son los mejores capacitados en todo el continente Asiático…  
- No me importa lo muy intachable que sea madre, solo me preocuparé de sacar buenos promedios y ya.  
Estaba harta de cambiarme de un lugar a otro. Nunca fui una joven insegura, pero es inevitable no sentirse así cuando conoces a tanta gente diferente en un lapso muy corto de tiempo…  
¿Cómo es posible que establezca lazos con alguien ajeno si luego me arrebatarían el derecho a estar más tiempos con esa persona?  
- Por eso preferí que estuvieras en un Internado, podrás hacer amigos y también tendrás tiempo para que compartas con Asashi, tu padre te extraña mucho Sakura… es lo mejor para ti también.  
Suspiré, no tenía otra alternativa, entraría a la afamada Konoha Daigaku Todai, lo cual no me emocionaba en absoluto. Iba a ser exactamente lo mismo para mí, se repetía la historia nuevamente.  
Después de maldecir por lo bajo me di cuenta que todo esto era totalmente ridículo ¿Desde cuándo he tenido miedo de reunirme con gente nueva? ¿Cuándo he temido a ser _La Nueva_ o _La joven del cabello raro_?  
Sera mejor que me ponga de pie totalmente segura de mí e inspeccionar los nuevos conjuntos traídos desde Paris. Si, una combinación atractiva, una sonrisa radiante y mi cabello fuera de lo común.  
Es lo que necesitas Sakura, confía en ti.  
Elegí una combinación de un Top Rojo y unos Short Blancos de lino que me dan un aspecto muy atractivo, nunca fui presumida y mucho menos alardear respecto a eso, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle a una modelo de revista y mi espejo era el testigo número uno a esto, una joven de dieciséis años, silueta esbelta, tez pálida y ojos color jade, sonrisa exótica y mi cabello sedoso de unos centímetros sobre la cintura. Soy encajable.  
Un baño caliente y un poco de café es lo que necesito, pensé.  
- ¿Sakura?, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Llegaremos tarde!  
Verdad, es imposible permanecer en este departamento por más tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde a la cita que tengo con mi madre y el Director de ese _Prestigioso_ Internado.

Ascendimos por las puertas del avión una vez que se hubo inspeccionado mi equipaje, nunca le he temido a las alturas así que volar no significaba un gran reto para mí; miré por la ventanilla al cielo azul y las numerosas y blancas nubes que se extendían alrededor, era fascinante.  
Las dos horas de vuelo me parecieron bastante cortas, justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar del viaje. Sólo un día y estaría tras esas puertas de roble de la escuela Konoha Daigaku Todai, Tokio; me sentí feliz pero a la vez algo ansiosa, llevaba cuatro meses en la escuela de Yukazawa cuando me llegó la notificación de la beca, y obvio el viaje repentino de mi madre y su esposo, ya todos en Konoha Daigaku Todai habían comenzado el semestre y yo iba atrasada, tendría que esforzarme mucho para alcanzarlos. Pensé en mis nuevos amigos, en realidad con uno me bastaba, total soy la chica de pueblo que no sabe nada sobre la cuidad y probablemente no sería alguien con quien muchos querrían estar. No le temí a eso, eso de los amigos vendría después, ahora debía concentrarme en mis estudios.  
Minutos más tarde, la azafata anunció la llegada a la cuidad. Con un nudo en el estómago descendí del avión cuando me lo indicaron y mi madre cogió mi maleta con aprensión, seguimos el camino que llevaba a la recepción del aeropuerto y descendimos las escaleras eléctricas, había un tumulto bastante grande de personas esperando a sus familiares, no pude ver a mi padre hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca.  
- ¡Hija! ¡Aquí estoy! - dijo agitando las manos con un dejo de ansiedad.  
Y ahí estaba, mi padre, la opción que estuve evitando durante tanto tiempo y que ahora se posicionaba frente a mí, un sin fin de emociones me inundaron, esos sentimientos que me estremecían, ¿Por qué? esos sentimientos que florecen solo cuando lo veo. Dudas, confusión, anhelo, ansiedad y eso, felicidad.  
Corrí hacia él y lo abracé, cosa extraña en mí, no solía ser así con él, generalmente me mostraba algo empalagosa cuando estaba con mamá, pero con él era distinto, me soltó y me miró a la cara.  
- Vaya, has crecido en estos tres años hija, te has puesto más bella.  
- Es raro lo que te diré pero siento la necesidad de decirlo. Te extrañe Papá – lo mire y luego lo estreche contra mí.  
- Si, eso fue raro, pero hare como si no escuche nada… pero te digo que yo lo he hecho aún más hija - dijo abrazándome con torpeza, aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a mostrarme su afecto ni yo a él.  
- Creo que mi presencia ya ha sido olvidada con facilidad, esta escena me pone algo nostálgica ya que no soy incluida - Agregaba mi madre quien observaba en un segundo plano con una sonrisa.  
- Vaya, sigues igual que siempre Ayumi. Hay cosas que nunca cambian en ti - agregaba mi padre entre carcajadas.  
- ¿Tú crees?, bueno lo sé.  
- Si, tu humor sigue igual de pésimo que antes - esta vez su risa fue más fuerte que antes, un poco burlona y exagerada para mí.  
- Eso no fue chistoso.  
Les dediqué una sonrisa, ya que para mí estaban igual que siempre, con sus actitudes infantiles; hubiera sido un lindo recuerdo si se hubiesen separado yo estando un poco más grande… así tendría en mi memoria la imagen de los tres como una familia, pero ahora estábamos separados, ellos por su camino y yo en medio… dividiendo horarios. Los arrastre a ambos de la mano y nos alejamos del recibidor a la salida.  
- ¿Qué tal el vuelo? - pregunto mi padre animadamente mientras subíamos a su auto.  
- Relativamente bien - le respondió mi madre mientras acomodaba mi maleta en el asiento trasero.  
- Y Sakura, ¿lista para ir a Konoha Daigaku Todai? - dijo enarcando una ceja.  
- Eso creo - dije un poco dubitativa, conducía por las calles y yo miraba por la ventanilla.  
- Oh vamos, te irá genial, estoy seguro que tu madre ya te lo dijo, si es por los amigos… ya conocerás gente nueva - dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.  
- Si, aunque no es realmente un problema - dije en un susurro.

Fue fácil localizar el Internado pese a no haber estado antes allí, habían tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad.  
_ "Excelentes instalaciones, así como áreas verdes"_, no bromeaban en la descripción, pensé.  
Era grande, muy grande.  
- ¡Hemos llegado! - dijo mi padre con voz elocuente mientras estacionaba y se disponía a bajar del auto para ayudar a mi madre con mis cosas.  
Una vez en la entrada el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo…  
- Asashi, yo llevare a Sakura a su entrevista con el director, luego viajare de regreso… tú te comunicas con ella para que se vean el fin de semana, tendrás mucho tiempo ahora, de hablar y esas cosas…  
- Si, lo se… no te preocupes, nos comunicaremos por cualquier cosa - ahora me miraba a mí con su mirada cómplice y afectuosa - Hija, cuídate mucho… cualquier cosa me avisas.  
- Descuida papá, lo haré, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- dije para que se tranquilizara, la verdad era que no me gustaban para nada las despedidas sentimentales.  
- Nos vemos dentro de poco - esta vez sonreía más ansioso que antes y me abrazaba con mayor facilidad, uno de esos abrazos que significan "Todo estará bien hija, no te preocupes".  
- Te quiero - le sonreí.  
- Yo igual, adiós. Que estés bien Ayumi - dijo mientras se alejaba sin mirar atrás.  
- Que estés bien Asashi - dijo mi madre con un deje de nostalgia, pero este no la escucho ya que había entrado al auto, y se disponía a marcharse.  
- _Okey_ Sakura, ¿estas lista? - me miro con una sonrisa en los ojos, muy amistosa y simulando una situación de ultra nerviosismo.  
- Mamá, así para nada me ayudas. - me quejé - No es la primera vez, ya entremos.  
Entramos al primer edificio ya que eran seis, en la primera oficina a mano derecha se encontraba un mostrador alargado que dividía la habitación en dos, había tres escritorios. Una Joven delgada de pelo castaño nos miró sorprendidas.  
- Bienvenidas a Konoha Daigaku Todai - dijo poniéndose de pie - ustedes deben ser Ayumi Haruno y Sakura, nuestra nueva estudiante, adelante, el director las espera.  
La Joven llevaba una camiseta color purpura lo que de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo estaba demasiado elegante.  
Al llegar al despacho del Director, a su edad, un anciano que demostraba tener un gran poder intelectual y amplio conocimiento, me miraba fijamente.  
- Mi Apellido es Sarutobi, pero con que me llames Director es suficiente, puedes ver que a mi espalda hay cuatro cuadros, desde ahora conocerás que ellos fueron los antiguos directores de este establecimiento. Compartimos los mismos ideales, cargos y metas, que son formar grandes estudiantes, que se dediquen a aprender y a tener un excelente comportamiento, espero que tu tengas la voluntad, que te destaques y que seas un gran aporte. A tu mano derecha esta Shizune Atori, aparte de ser mi mano derecha también es Psicóloga en Konoha Daigaku Todai, así que si tienes algún problema puedes recurrir a ella. Shizune, lleve a la joven a su cuarto, y preséntele a su compañera.  
Ésta se adelantó y abrió la puerta.  
La seguí y juntas caminamos por un largo pasillo, mientras me indicaba donde estaban algunas oficinas, el gimnasio, la cafetería y una hermosa piscina.  
Llegamos a un pasillito empedrado junto a un pequeño parque, coronado con una fuente. Demasiado aislado, pensé.  
Apoyados en la pared había un grupo de estudiantes que se reían de forma sospechosa.  
- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo, Jovencitos? - Shizune le quitó una revista de las manos a uno de los chicos - Está prohibida esta clase de material. Son menores de edad y tenemos normas. ¿Acaso no lo decimos siempre a principio de curso?  
- Lo siento Srta. Shizune. Es que la encontré tirada por ahí y teníamos curiosidad - Habló un chico que, según yo, era muy parecido a uno de los directores que había visto en el despacho, el rubio de ojos azules.  
- "¿Teníamos curiosidad?" eso me suena a grupo Naruto, que problemático, no mientas - se quejó uno de ellos, tenía una coleta alta y cara perezosa, un poco holgazán.  
- ¿Y ustedes? La verdad, de Naruto me lo esperaba pero no de ustedes, incluso esta Sasuke.  
Sasuke, un joven de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color que hasta ahora había permanecido ajeno a la escena, de pie como una escultura los miró; se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dedico una mirada fija. Todavía se consideraba rudo y fuera de lugar mirar fijamente a la gente, ¿no era así? ¿ya no se aplicaba más eso a mí?, entonces recordé que yo era _La Nueva_ y esas miradas se tornarían algo común, ya no podría evitarlo y tenía que sobrevivir hasta que se olvidaran y no me denominaran la _Bicho raro_.  
El resto de los chicos también depositaron sus miradas en mí, me había mantenido alejada de la discusión para evitar presentaciones, eso de las miradas nunca me había complacido del todo. Todos miraban, como mínimo. Algunos silbaban. Algunos, los con más coraje se detenían a hablarme y otros… se limitaban a mirar, fijamente.  
- Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, aunque por aquí me llaman "El Gran Rey", ¿Eres nueva no? Bienvenida - El color ascendió a mis mejillas, ese color que tanto me delataba. Solo pude responderle con una sonrisa, me sorprendió la efusividad con la que el chico se había presentado.  
- No mientas a los nuevos Naruto, nadie te llama _El Gran Rey_, eres muy problemático. Por cierto me llamo Shikamaru Nara. Y estos son Sai, Neji Hyuga y el despreocupado de ahí es Sasuke Uchiha - Todos me brindaron una sonrisa y un "Bienvenida", todos menos Sasuke Uchiha que ya me había quitado la mirada, ahora miraba el suelo con el ceño fruñido y como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su postura despreocupada, así le había de nominado Shikamaru. Ahora me ignoraba por completo.  
- Chicos, ella es Sakura Haruno, será su nueva compañera a partir del Lunes; por cierto Shikamaru, ya que eres el Presidente del consejo estudiantil podrías dar el ejemplo a tus compañeros y confiscar estas cosas - Dijo señalando la revista de una chica casi desnuda.  
- Ah, que problemático todo esto, yo no elegí serlo. Pero intentare que Naruto no se meta en más líos - se quejó, bostezando y apoyándose en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Yo?, pero si no he hecho nada, me la encontré tirada en el suelo…  
Después de callar al rubio y despedirse del grupo de chicos, Shizune me llevo hacia un edificio lleno de puertas. Subimos las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación ciento treinta y dos, Una chica de mi misma estatura, de ojos azul celeste y el rubio y largo cabello cogido con una cola de caballo abrió la puerta. Parecía sorprendida por verme allí.  
- Buenos días Ino, ella es tu nueva compañera de cuarto, se llama Sakura Haruno, espero que se lleven bien - nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice.  
- Que bien que se hayan conocido, Sakura. Será mejor que te despidas de tu madre a solas - El Director había llegado junto a mi madre y me hablaba alejándose junto a Shizune. Ino entraba a la habitación para dejar intimidad.  
- Sakura, te extrañare mucho, sé que odias los viajes y todas esas cosas así que sé que tu no me extrañaras, pero está bien. Cuídate, estudia mucho hija y pasa tiempo con tu padre, te estaré llamando constantemente, te enviare correos que espero respondas. Has muchos Amigos y cuéntame sobre todo. Te quiero Corazón.  
No pude evitar el abrazarla con fuerzas, era la mejor opción, lo sabía, por fin iba a tener una vida relativamente normal. Todo iría bien, no había dudas.  
- Te quiero mamá, estaremos hablando - le sonreí y ella me devolvió un beso en la mejilla.  
- Hasta luego, cualquier duda me llamas cariño.  
Ayumi Haruno se alejó de mí y se marchó, por primera vez en mi vida.  
Entre a mi nuevo cuarto y mi compañera me esperaba sentada en la cama.  
- Hola - dije mirándola amistosa.  
- Vale, elije un lugar, ¿cuál de los dos quieres? Está el de la derecha y el de la izquierda - ésta apuntó ambos lados con sus manos - El de mano derecha tiene mayor luminosidad pero en caso de que abran la puerta y no te gusta que te vean dormir - se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla - el de la izquierda es más privado.  
- Creo que el de la izquierda está bien para mí.  
- Qué mal, ese lugar es mío - dijo mientras se lanzaba boca arriba, la mire fijamente.  
- _Okey_, esto es incómodo. Tú me preguntas para saber mi respuesta y ver si soy normal, una persona normal dejaría que te quedaras con la cama izquierda, ¿no? - estaba irritada.  
- Si, ¿quién sabe? Puedes tener problemas, yo no te conozco ni tu a mí. Puedes ser una sicópata. Puedes hacerme algo mientras yo esté dormida. Si tu cama esta iluminada… podré verte y estar más segura.  
- En ese caso deberías elegir la cama de la derecha, por lo que veo en una situación "_Sicópata_" se te sería más fácil escapar, en ese lugar tu estas arrinconada - apunte hacia su cama - ¿pretendes tirarte por la ventana?  
- ¿Tienes Novio? - Ino me miraba serenamente, calculando cada gesto que hacía.  
- No - le sonreí.  
- ¿Enserio? Para tu decepción y frustración, que mal - decía mientras se reincorporaba a sentarse nuevamente - Pues yo sí.  
- ¿Enserio? - le pregunte dudosa, no porque fuera algo imposible de considerar, de cualquier modo, no le creía.  
- La verdad no, pero pronto lo tendré así que te mantendré vigilada, puede que seas una roba novios.  
Las dos nos miramos fijamente y soltamos carcajadas, esa rubia me caía muy bien.  
- ¿Sakura Haruno? un lindo nombre - se levantó y me mostro una sonrisa radiante - Veo que seremos grandes amigas, la cama es tuya.  
Después de unos minutos en que hablamos nos contamos muchas cosas, como si fuéramos amigas. Me conto que los chicos que había visto antes eran de su clase, los clasifico como unos tontos de remate. A todos menos a Sasuke Uchiha, parece que era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, eso justifico su reacción anterior. Pero él no parecía interesado en ninguna chica. Lo clasifico como el chico más _Guay_ de todos, Interesante, sexy, prácticamente perfecto. Algún día le diría cual es mi clasificación de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando le conociera mejor.  
Le pregunte si también le gustaba Sasuke.  
- Supongo que sí, de todas formas, ¿a quién no le gustaría? Es realmente guapo. Pero… - se sonrojo un poco - A mí me gusta otra persona, se llama Sai.  
- ¿Sai?, me parece que lo he visto, la verdad me recuerda a Sasuke.  
- Oh, pero solo en el físico, sus actitudes son totalmente diferentes. Sai es…  
Nos miramos y soltamos carcajadas, así estuvimos la mayor parte de la noche, yo y ella ya teníamos mucha confianza.  
- ¿Sakura, te iras con tu padre mañana?  
- Si, pasare el fin de semana con él…  
- Ah, que duermas bien, Adiós.  
- Buenas noches, Ino.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Maldición, ¿no podía avisar antes?  
Me apresure a entrar en mi auto para dirigirme a casa de mi padre, ya era tarde y se oscurecía. Me había llamado para avisar que se iría al trabajo y que me fuera de inmediato a casa, ya que necesitaba urgentemente hablar conmigo.  
¿Qué necesita ahora?, pensé.  
Una chica alta de tez pálida se acercó a la ventanilla del auto para ver en el interior de éste; las ventanillas estaban polarizadas así que le tomo trabajo conseguirlo. Tras no lograrlo toco la ventanilla y me habló…  
- ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Nunca la había visto, se notaba de mi edad, era un poco llamativa para andar sola a estas horas, volvió a tocar la ventanilla sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunte, con voz tajante mientras bajaba la ventanilla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, note que se ruborizaba. No la mire, solo encendí el motor del auto y cambie mi vista a un punto fijo.  
- ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? Mi auto se averió y no quiere encender, creo que se le ha pinchado un neumático, vivo lejos y no puedo abandonarlo aquí, podrías…  
Mire por el espejo retrovisor al lugar donde me indicaba, un auto con un neumático desinflado tendría que encender de todas formas, éste se veía en perfectas condiciones.  
- ¡Lo siento, se me hace tarde! - Esta vez la mire para no ser tan descortés - Si quieres puedo llamar a que te recoja una grúa, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.  
- Por favor, no te quitare demasiado tiempo, pareces un buen chico - usaba todo su poder de convencimiento mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla - Tienes un lindo auto ¿cómo te llamas?  
- No puedo ayudarte, debo irme.  
Note que se molestó y ahora ya no miraba de forma conquistadora, me importaba en lo más mínimo que su impresión sobre mi fuera de un poco caballero, no quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en este estacionamiento, una vez que me fuera llamaría a una grúa para que la ayudaran, con eso debía bastarle.  
- ¿Para dónde vas chico lindo? - Saco un arma y me apunto directamente. Su expresión era desafiante, contuvo su tensión y apretó su mandíbula. De una chica que necesitaba ayuda cambio drásticamente a una con unos profundos ojos marrones que decían "O te quedas tranquilo o te mueres".  
No pretendía coquetear con el desastre, provocar a una inexperta era una mala idea y no fantaseaba, solo sonreí y apague el auto.  
- ¿No deberías estar en tu casa, haciendo tus deberes? - Le pregunte totalmente ajeno, una persona normal debería entrar en pánico y suplicar que no lo mataran. Me mostraba carente de emociones, la mire con mis ojos negros que adquirían un destello glacial y le decían que no sentía miedo en absoluto.  
- Baja del auto, ahora - Se alejó de la puerta y me indico con la cabeza que lo hiciera lo más rápido posible. Me quite la chaqueta y baje cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de mí.  
A lo lejos pude oír como la felicitaban y se acercaban cuatro hombres de aspecto peligroso, dos eran más altos que yo y traían bates de béisbol, los otros dos eran un poco más bajos.  
- Woh, bien hecho, pescaste uno gordo, mira ese auto - El más alto daba la vuelta y lo observaba maravillado, provocando en la chica una sonrisa satisfecha por haber hecho un buen trabajo.  
- Ahora apártate y no quieras salir corriendo - Me moví un poco a la izquierda obedeciendo, para dejar espacio a los ladrones y que así subieran sin problemas a mi auto, eche una ojeada a mi alrededor y entendí porque eligieron este lugar.  
- ¿Cómo se enciende esto? - Me pregunto uno desde adentro, lo mire y luego sonreí.  
- Tiene una clave, de seis dígitos, y no pienso dárselas. Si la quieren tendrán que sacarla a la fuerza.  
Me miraron sorprendidos, como si hubiera dicho algo que jamás se hubieran esperado, yo solo me gire un poco para quedar frente a ellos.  
- ¿Quieres pelear chico millonario? Veras como te arrepientes de haber dicho eso.  
Los cuatro bajaron, uno se acercó corriendo pero lo esquive con facilidad, mientras caía al frente lo golpee en el estómago. Uno de los grandes dio un salto para golpearme desde arriba pero me adelante y le di en la pierna asiéndolo caer de golpe, sus ataques eran descoordinados e individuales, si hubieran golpeado todos a la vez quizás podrían haberme derrotado, pero eran solo un grupo de idiotas.  
Un fenomenal teatro callejero.  
Uno comenzó a tirar ataques más planeados que me costó un poco esquivar, era habilidoso y después que lo golpeaba me los devolvía rápidamente, su compañero saco una cuchilla para apoyarlo, ya habían entendido y golpeaban entre dos.  
Puse una mano frente a la cara del más grande y este se asustó retrocediendo un poco, un ataque de distracción, mientras se alejaba lo golpee en el pie izquierdo que dejaba al frente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el que tenía el cuchillo. Tire el arma al otro extremo del auto, este solo se quedó ahí y no se movió.  
Mire a la chica que temblaba asustada, me acerque un poco más a ella pero esta se alejó enseguida.  
- No planeo golpearte, ¿porque no te vas a tu casa y dejas de hacer estas estupideces?, anda, corre lejos de aquí y no regreses - Ella me miro confundida y supe que comenzaría a llorar, ¡Grandioso! Una ladrona arrepentida.  
- Lo siento mucho, yo… yo… él solo me dijo que te asustáramos, pero yo lo siento - se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo sin mirar atrás.  
Me aleje de los que estaban en el suelo, muy torpe para andar robando autos, ya se me había hecho tarde y debía ir a la casa de mi padre. Malditos inconvenientes.  
Escuche como aplaudían y alguien se asomaba detrás de un auto, totalmente pendiente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
- Grandioso, no me esperaba menos de ti - Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba en la oscuridad del estacionamiento, me conocía, pero no le podía ver el rostro, aminoraba un poco el paso mientras cortaba distancia entre yo y él, y ahí estaba… _él_.  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- Nadie. Estoy aquí para darte un recado, solo eso, las presentaciones pasémosla por alto, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Detrás de él apareció un grupo de hombres que me rodearon en segundos, llevaban trajes negros y anteojos oscuros, atentos a cualquiera que fueran mis movimientos, dispuestos a atacar, ese era el trabajo que debían cumplir.  
- No te asustes pequeño Uchiha, te preguntaras quien soy, bueno, una persona muy cercana a ti me ha mandado a decirte algo, tómame como un mensajero.  
- Un mensajero. No envidio tu trabajo.  
- Si, un mensajero, uno que sabe usar un arma.  
- ¿Qué es lo que me debes decir? - No entendía nada, el hombre de traje negro al igual que los otros me miraba fijamente y esperaba paciente que me callara para proseguir.  
- Dejemos las preguntas pequeño Sasuke, si pones atención y sigues las reglas no te pasara nada, espero que seas un joven obediente, no queremos lastimarte innecesariamente.  
Retrocedí, esa declaración me hacía querer tomar distancia, esto ya se había escapado de mis manos, yo no podía controlar la situación, no estando solo. Ellos me conocían a mí pero yo no a ellos, eso me dejaba en una clara desventaja, y una que no me gustaba.  
- ¿Qué me quieres decir? Soy todo oídos - En ese momento el sujeto sonrió satisfecho de mi respuesta y se acercó un poco más.  
Maldición, está recuperando la distancia perdida, pensé.  
- Bueno, esto tiene que quedar en tu cabeza así que pon atención, esteremos vigilándote en todo momento, pero has tu vida normal, piensa que nadie te observa, al menos no nosotros. Querrás preguntar el por qué, es una pregunta que no te contestaremos aun. Más adelante, en algún momento nuestro Jefe hablara contigo y te darás cuenta del porqué de las cosas.  
- Si no puedo preguntar el por qué ¿entonces a que viene todo esto? Podrías haber estado observándome sin siquiera yo saberlo - Perdí la tranquilidad y me comencé a acercar al sujeto pero todos los que me rodeaban sacaron sus armas y me apuntaron, fue un sonido coordinado, todos al mismo tiempo haciendo la situación más terrible.  
- Tranquilo pequeño Uchiha, no hagas cosas precipitadas. Y eso que dices es un poco aburrido. - Él se había quedado en su lugar y ahora me miraba sonriendo, una sonrisa indiferente pero peligrosa – Esto tiene un propósito más grande del que puedes siquiera entender, volveremos, y cuando lo hagamos deberás responder a algo. Solo esperamos que olvides nuestro encuentro y no hagas algo estúpido como avisarle a tu padre o a tu hermano, incluso a la policía. Esto es algo que no saldrá bien si abres tu boca para hablar demasiado. No queremos lastimar a tu familia innecesariamente, te estaremos observando.  
- ¿Qué? - Me quede como una piedra, ¿lastimar a mi familia?, ¿Qué era lo que querían?  
- Bueno, no te haremos perder más tiempo, ¿ibas deprisa donde tu padre, no?, ve sin problemas. Ya sabes, solo actúa con normalidad, nada ha cambiado, todo seguirá como antes.  
Les hizo señas con la mano a los otros y estos se alejaron llevándose a los ladrones, se subieron a una Hummer H1 Alpha y se fueron a toda prisa. Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.  
Comenzó a vibrar mi celular, era mi padre.  
"_No hagas algo estúpido como avisarle a tu padre o a tu hermano, incluso a la policía, esto es algo que no saldrá bien si abres tu boca y hablas demás. No queremos lastimar a tu familia innecesariamente_"  
- ¿Hola?  
- ¿Hijo, donde estás? ¿Te ha pasado algo? se suponía que debías venir a casa pero… - Escuche como tomaba aire, estaba preocupado.  
- Estoy bien, voy enseguida - Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apoye en el auto, esto estaba mal, no podía hacer nada para…  
- Te espero aquí Sasuke, tu hermano también, debemos hablar.  
- Adiós.

Me subí a toda velocidad y encendí el auto, intente calmarme para pensar claramente y de una forma racional, salí del estacionamiento intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado. Solo actuando como si fuera un mal sueño, nada más.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	3. Él se ajusta bien a su aura de misterio

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Al otro día, al llegar a casa, me di cuenta que nada había cambiado. Solía pasar las vacaciones aquí cuando era solo una niña, la conocía como la palma de mi mano.  
-¡Hemos llegado! - dijo mi padre con voz elocuente.  
Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y quedé sorprendida por lo que vi; me esperaba mi vieja alcoba de paredes carcomidas por la pintura y mi vieja cama individual de cabecera de madera; en su lugar había una habitación pintada de un suave color rosado, con una cama matrimonial de edredón del mismo tono, un clóset en la esquina, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un librero en la esquina derecha y una computadora; todo era absolutamente nuevo.  
- ¡Papá! ¡No debiste! - dije anonadada tras ver mi nueva y mejorada habitación.  
- ¿No te gusta? Es que pensé que sí, les pedí asesoría a mis compañeras de trabajo y dijeron que seguro que te gustaría.- dijo un poco triste y alarmado a la vez.  
- ¡No papá, es fantástica! Lo que pasa es que, no lo sé, debiste gastar mucho en esto.  
- ¡Tonterías! Eres mi única hija y pretendo darte lo mejor, además ahora vives aquí, era necesario que estuvieras a gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
Solté un suspiro y me adentré a la habitación, era perfecta, como la de casa con mamá pero mejorada.  
- Bueno, desempaca e iremos a cenar a donde quieras.- dijo saliendo de la habitación para dejarme algo de privacidad.  
Una cosa me quedó bien clara después de esto, mi padre no había aprendido a cocinar, tendría que ser yo la que preparara las tres comidas al día este fin de semana pero no me parecía tan malo.  
Me senté en mi nueva cama y vi que tenía un texto de Yuto, mi padrastro.

**_Yuto:_**

**_Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje pequeña, estoy seguro de que te irá de maravilla en tu nueva escuela, cuídate y nos vemos._**

Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a mostrarme su afecto ni yo a él, por eso la ausencia de un "Te quiero" es decir, me quería y yo a él, de alguna manera era la persona que le había devuelto la sonrisa a mi madre, pero era distinto, tampoco era mi padre.

**_Sakura:_**

**_¡Gracias! Bueno, volveré en vacaciones y ya les contaré con más detalle que tal me va, cuida a Ayumi, no la dejes hacer locuras y procura recordarle donde deja sus cosas. Muchos cariños para ustedes, cuídense._**

Una nueva etapa de mi vida estaba por comenzar, podía sentirlo.  
- ¿Sakura?  
- Ya voy papá.  
Le concedí el deseo de ir a cenar a un restaurant, ya le diría más tarde que yo podía cocinar estos días y que no me importaba; no era mi deseo dejarlo en bancarrota.  
- Buenas noches hija, mañana volverás a la Escuela, te estaré llamando para que me avises si regresas o te quedas en el Internado - me dijo al llegar a la casa y al reincorporarse a en la sala, yo me dirigí a mi habitación, me duché y me puse el pijama, intenté dormir, pensé que sería imposible ya que el suspenso del otro día me mataba, pero por extraño que pareciese quedé profundamente dormida al cabo de unos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, estaba algo molesta por no haber dormida un poco más, pero entonces recordé que era mi primer día en _Konoha Daigaku Todai_ y me apresuré a vestirme con el nuevo uniforme de la escuela: zapatos negros con un moño en la parte delantera, calcetas negras como mallas muy por arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca de cuello inglés con un moño rojo grande en el centro, se veía por debajo del saco negro ajustado perfectamente, y una falda negra por arriba de la rodilla que por unos 10 centímetros o menos tocaba las mallas; si, ese era el uniforme de esa escuela y me parecía genial.  
Dejé mi cabello suelto y lo peiné con dedicación, después de eso ajusté un listón negro en mi cabello a forma de diadema y bajé las escaleras; mi padre ya estaba abajo, desayunando y leyendo el periódico mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado, lo saludé y tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja y cereal con leche. Al terminar me cepillé los dientes y eché una ojeada a mi aspecto, no era vanidosa ni nada por el estilo, sabía que el glamour no era una de mis cualidades más pronunciadas, pero quería verme adecuada.  
Mi padre me llevó a la escuela en su auto, trabajaba en las oficinas del Kurokawa y le quedaba de paso.  
- Adiós hija, después pasare a dejar tus cosas, hablamos.  
- Adiós papá - le bese en la mejilla.  
- ¿Hoy quieres salir a comer conmigo?, en el receso del almuerzo puedo venir a buscarte si quieres…  
- Okey papá, te espero.  
Mi más grande temor surgió de la nada cuando bajé del auto; la escuela era inmensa, necesitaría un mapa o algo así, y no quería llegar tarde a clases. En las afueras me esperaba el comité de bienvenida, una chica de ojos perla y cabello negro, y largo hasta la cintura, mejillas sonrosadas y voz tímida, me hizo una seña con la mano.  
- Bienvenida a Konoha Daigaku Todai, tú debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿no? Yo seré tu comité de bienvenida y tu guía por la institución - dijo con una sonrisa que me tranquilizó un poco.  
Asentí y me llevó hasta la entrada, muchos estudiantes conversaban por los pasillos, muchos se me quedaron mirando y cuchichearon entre sí, decidí ignorar aquello.  
Nadie te está mirando, me prometí a mí misma. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando.  
Pero, porque no podía mentirme convincentemente ni siquiera a mí misma, tuve que echar un vistazo. Grave error.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre? - le dije al poco rato de seguir caminando y para entretenerme y no caer en la locura por tantas miradas.  
- ¡Ah! Si, que despistada, lo lamento, soy Hinata Hyuga, un placer - dijo algo cohibida.  
- Lo mismo digo - parecía agradable en verdad.  
- Este es tu horario de clases, y este es tu mapa, le notificaré a la dirección que has llegado.  
- Gracias - dije mientras me conducía por un pasillo estrecho.  
- Tu primera clase es Historia avanzada; allí esta, ese el aula, te dejo porque debo ir a reportar esto pero luego vuelvo, nos toca la misma clase - dijo y se alejó dejándome de pie a unas cuantas puertas del salón, tragué saliva y me dispuse a seguir caminando, en ese momento sentí vibrar mi celular, un texto de mi compañera de cuarto.

**_Ino:  
_****_Sakura, te veo. No te muevas de ahí, entremos juntas a clases, no querrás estar sola y con la víbora pelirroja rondando por ahí. Jajajaja Espérame._**

Había varios alumnos charlando con sus amigos y se quedaron callados al verme. Entonces llego Ino a mi lado y me sonrió, me cogió del brazo y entramos juntas a la clase.  
- Y yo fui testigo de tu primer paso en la clase, me siento muy feliz de esto - Me decía la rubia de forma burlona.  
- Eres tan rara Ino…  
Eche un vistazo general a la clase, y ahí estaba, el despreocupado, sentado, concentrado en su cuaderno, sin prestarle atención a nadie, se sentaba solo, frente a él estaba Naruto, el Gran Rey o algo así, eso me daba risa, era un chico muy simpático.  
- Sakura-san - escuche una voz tímida a mi espalda y me apresure a mirar, era Hinata Hyuga y otra joven morena con dos graciosos moños.  
- Hola Hinata - le sonreí.  
- ¿Ya se conocen? Que bien - Decía Ino mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.  
- Ella me trajo hasta la clase…  
- Oh no, ahí viene - Hinata me interrumpió y miro la puerta.  
Las demás la imitaron y vieron entrar a una silueta delgada. Una chica pelirroja con gafas y un uniforme muy ajustado había entrado. Por lo que Ino me comento antes de irme con mi padre su nombre es Karin, y si, ella era, como no recordarla. La que mandaba en toda la escuela.  
Karin me miro con asombro y luego sus ojos cambiaron a interés.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que el rumor era cierto. Pero no sabía que la chica nueva fuera ni más ni menos que Sakurita, nos deleita tu llegada. Bienvenida.  
- Karin… - esas palabras eran suficientes para ella como respuesta, primer día, no quería causar una escena inolvidable.  
- ¿Se conocen? Pero… - comentaban las tres chicas a mi espalda.  
- ¿Sakura, eh? – Me miro de arriba hacia abajo, evaluándome. Pude notar que miro a Ino, Hinata y a la otra chica con disimulo, luego volvió a mí y añadió – Si quieres ser popular en esta Escuela será mejor que vayas con otras compañías, en eso te puedo ayudar. Por los viejos tiempos.  
- Lo siento, no me gusta llamar la atención así que no pretendo discutir contigo – fue lo único que disponía a decirle.  
- Como si tuvieras la oportunidad de sobresalir por ti sola Sakurita, ni aunque discutiéramos, eres muy poca cosa para mí.  
- Creo que se elegir por mi sola, se perfectamente lo que me conviene, y tú no estás en esa categoría. Claramente tendría que ser demente al juntarme contigo, fue suficiente, no hablemos más - comencé a alejarme de ella y arrastre a las otras tres chicas conmigo.  
Maldición, toda la clase me miraba, habían escuchado la conversación de yo La poca cosa con la Grandiosa Karin.  
Karin salió de su estado de show, pude oír como resonaban sus dientes, parecía realmente confusa.  
- Está bien, Haruno. Si crees que puedes ir contra mí lo llevas claro. Yo mando sobre todos en esta escuela, así que más vale que lo tengas en mente - respondía a mi espalda.  
- Como quieras, hablas demasiado Karin - eso lo dije más bajo, pocos lo escucharon, entre ellos Naruto que me miraba contrariado y los otros chicos de ese día, incluyendo a Sasuke Uchiha.  
Karin se alejó y se sentó en su sitio, no sin antes saludar al despreocupado de forma melosa, aunque este paso olímpicamente de ésta. Parecía que Karin igual estaba interesada en él.  
El maestro llegó a la clase y me dedicó una sonrisa, un hombre alto con una espesa barba y oliendo a cigarrillo, me presento una mirada tranquilizadora para luego dirigirse al grupo.  
- De acuerdo, todos a sus lugares, tenemos una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, ella se presentara a todos para que la conozcan. Incluyéndome.  
Nadie te está mirando, me prometí a mí misma. Nadie te está mirando. Nadie te está mirando, quizás si no me hubiera quedado parada no estaría en las presentaciones pero soy la única sin puesto, ¡Grandioso!  
- Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno - Comencé casi tartamudeando, mirando el suelo, se veía interesante - Vengo de _Yukazawa_, pasare el resto del curso con ustedes… tengo dieciséis años, espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien - Al decir eso Karin hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, demasiado infantil según yo.  
- ¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a su compañera nueva?  
- ¿Tiene novio? – se escuchó en la clase pero no se supo quién fue, todos se rieron y mi color ascendió a mis mejillas, delatador.  
- Tu cabello… - preguntaba un chico, Sai. Mire a Ino disimuladamente y sonreí.  
- Si, es mi color natural, no muy común pero… así es.  
- Bueno, suficiente. Sakura toma asiento en ¡Ey, Shikamaru despierta, cámbiate de asiento junto a Sasuke Uchiha y tu Sakura siéntate al lado de Naruto! – eso me tranquilizo, no quería compartir asiento junto al despreocupado, su indiferencia me incomodaba, aunque estaría frente a él.  
Me dirigí a mi asiento junto a Naruto, no mire a Sasuke, solo le ignore, tome mi libreta para tomar apuntes y luego mire al rubio que no me quitaba la vista de encima.  
- Hola - me dijo ruborizándose.  
- Hola - le respondí con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - me miraba esperando una respuesta con ansiedad.  
- Si, eres Naruto-kun, _El Gran Rey_ - luego solté una risa poco audible. Entre yo y él.  
- Eso fue una broma - soltó una risa - me da gusto que te sentaras junto a mí y lo de Karin…  
- Si, lo sé - lo interrumpí - eso fue una falta de educación, no debí seguirle el juego… - mostré una cara arrepentida.  
- No, Sakura-chan, fue lo mejor que alguien le ha respondido, no te sientas mal, es más. Te admiro - se sonrojo aún más y luego miro hacia otra parte.  
- Gracias Naruto-kun - ahora me disponía a poner atención a la clase. Historia Avanzada, un lio para mí, necesitaba mucha concentración para entender.  
La clase transcurrió sin más problemas hasta el receso, Ino, Hinata y la otra chica me esperaron en la puerta mientras arreglaba mis cosas y Naruto se despedía de mí con un Nos vemos.  
Me reencontré con ellas y estas me miraban ansiosas, luego me presentaron a la chica de moños, Tenten.  
- Sakura, eres increíble, solo tú le has dicho eso a Karin – Tenten me miraba y pude ver que tenía muchas expectativas respecto a mí.  
- Oh, no, solo fue algo repentino, no volverá a pasar – respondí a su mirada muy asustada.  
- Lo entendemos. No le sigas el juego, es una Matona – decía Ino mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me arrastraba a una clase.  
Avanzamos por los pasillos para buscar mi siguiente clase pero una atractiva violación al código de vestimenta me hizo desviar la mirada. Él usaba ahora una bufanda gris. Quizás era porque él era el único con otro color aparte de su uniforme, pero él era todo lo que pude mirar. De hecho, todo alrededor pareció palidecer en comparación, por un largo momento.  
Olvide incluso que iba acompañada.  
En todas las películas que había visto, en todos los libros que había leído, en el foco del amor los hombres como el eran absolutamente atractivos, pero él se arriesgaría a ser inalcanzable.  
Él se recostaba contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados ligeramente sobre el pecho mientras hablaba con Naruto-kun y luego entraba a la clase.  
- Te toca Biología, suerte – me decía Ino mientras miraba como el despreocupado desaparecía en la puerta.  
- Después nos vemos Sakura-san – las chicas se alejaron y me miraron mientras desaparecían en el pasillo.  
Solo quedan pocas clases, estoy sobreviviendo a mi "_Primer día de Tortura_"  
El profesor entro un poco después de mí, vi unas pocas caras conocidas, solo pedía no tener que presentarme nuevamente.  
- Tomen asiento, tenemos una compañera nueva, su nombre es Sakura Haruno – dijo leyendo la lista – ella viene de Yukazawa y pasara el resto del trimestre con nosotros – fue un alivio que el profesor no me hiciera presentarme ante el grupo, tal vez por mi cara veía que no tenía ganas de aquello y lo comprendió de inmediato, era un hombre alto, de cabellos grises y ojos negros afilados, parecía bastante joven y sostenía un libro de biología entre sus manos.  
- Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake e imparto Biología, por favor toma asiento en la última fila a la derecha, te toca junto a…- dijo revisando la lista – Sasuke Uchiha– añadió mientras me miraba de reojo como intentando buscar algún indicio de sorpresa en mi mirada, no lo comprendí.  
Uchiha Sasuke, pensé.  
En eso un montón de chicas cuchichearon a mí alrededor y me miraron de forma extraña, dirigí la mirada hacia donde señalaba el profesor y entonces lo vi nuevamente, no me miró hasta que me senté a su lado.  
Muchos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme con curiosidad; ahora que lo notaba el despreocupado era el único que se sentaba solo, todos los demás tenían ya compañero de asiento, el pupitre estaba impecable y pude descubrir que debajo de la paleta se podían guardar los libros de texto.  
Rápidamente saqué mi libro de Biología mientras el maestro escribía algo en la pizarra.  
- Hola - logré decir en un intento de parecer amistosa, pero él apenas y me miró, la verdad no me esperaba ninguna atención especial ni nada, pero me pareció maleducado que no me diera ni una mirada como respuesta, indiferencia total, solo miro su libro en busca de la página indicada. No me molesté, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con indiferencia en secundaria.

Él se ajusta bien a su aura de misterio, pensé.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	4. La cara desconocida en mi

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me apresure para entrar en la clase, me instalé en mi silla y me dejé caer en la mesa. Maldición, todo esto era tan difícil, no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, pensando en que era lo que debía hacer; por suerte era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre con nadie, podía pensar tranquilo, sin que me estuvieran hablando y preguntando cosas estúpidas. Todos eran lo bastante listos para saber que no me agradaba nadie, eso resultaba bien para mantenerlos alejados de mí.  
Es que si alguien me hablaba, es que si alguien pretendía preguntar qué era lo que me pasaba, esa persona seria víctima de todo el odio, de toda la confusión que sentía en estos momentos; necesitaba desahogarme y descargarme de la peor forma. Me estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo.  
El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del receso. Me enderece en la silla y dejé transcurrir el tiempo. De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir y dejar de pensar.  
Todo estaría tan tranquilo si no hubiese sucedido lo de ayer, ya no quería pensar en nada, el hecho de no poder hablar con Itachi o mi padre me irritaba y desconcertaba, no sabía nada, no entendía las cosas, solo sabía que no podía hablarlo con ellos.  
La nueva se acercó a la mesa del profesor. Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el que estaba junto al mío, el más agradable compañero que podía tener.  
Automáticamente desvíe la mirada para no tener que saludarla, pero era la nueva y no tendría por qué hablarme. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento.  
Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un trimestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase.  
Sakura Haruno caminó hasta llegar al pasillo que la dirigía a su mesa, conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.  
La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas, sus ojos color jade me salvaron de no pensar en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.  
Pero no me lo puso fácil, quito la mirada y mis pensamientos regresaron a torturarme, era como una guerra en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.  
¿Porque demonios me tenía que pasar esto?, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?, cuando te dicen lo que no debes hacer es lo primero que viene a tu mente, son las primeras opciones que tomas en cuenta.  
Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de no llegar hasta aquí.  
Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre la chica sentada delante de mí. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en alguien.  
Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí como confundido.  
Era la cara del hombre vulnerable que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de mucho tiempo, con esfuerzo y disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!  
Los problemas se arremolinaron nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento. Quería escapar de todo, aunque dijeran que era un loco desquiciado que no le hace frente a sus problemas.  
Pero no, esta era una regla fundamental, quedarme y esperar.  
Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debía venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que ignorarla, mi mente no está clara en este momento.  
No podía seguir aguantando esto, ¿Cómo debía hacerlo?, ¿Cómo debía ignorar esto que me atormentaba?  
El maldito desconocido fue muy claro al decir que no podía contarlo, mi familia podría salir lastimada, que regresarían.  
Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, jamás había estado tan confundido.  
El Antiguo Sasuke en mi mente se burló de mí, el que no sentía miedo por nada, al que no le importaba nadie.  
Aun cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra le hacía frente y volvía a pensar en lo mismo.  
Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta. Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, vi que todo marcharía bien.  
¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?, ¿Por qué me cargaban esta responsabilidad?, ¿Por qué ese idiota tenía que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba?, Acabaría conmigo.  
Estaba enloqueciendo, y al aguantar esto solo me hacía odiar a los demás, a los que se veían tranquilos, a los que no tenían problemas, a los que estaban ajenos a lo que yo sentía.  
Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional.  
¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué sentarse aquí, por qué en este momento?  
Su tranquilidad me hacía perder la paciencia, estaba tan calmada; estaba tan ignorante a todo lo que me estaba pasando. ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado hasta ahora!, pero me hacía perder la paciencia y quería gritarle y preguntarle porque estaba tan tranquila. No podía… Ella no podía hacerme eso.  
Mire hacia otro lado, evite cruzarme con su tranquilidad, evite sentir su presencia. El alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto.  
Iba a explotar, el recuerdo rondaba en mi cabeza y afloraba mis dudas y problemas. Ni siquiera podría resistir esto durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás era capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esta habitación llena de tranquilidad. Si era capaz de contenerme, sólo durante una hora.  
Estaba incómodo, pero era manejable.  
Me saludo, maldición… ¿Estaba loca?, ¡Saludaba a una bomba de tiempo!, finge demencia, no la mires, ignora a todos.  
¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar en esto que me atormentaba.  
En silencio, la nueva me ignoro, mantuvo el cabello entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante para no verle la cara, ¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista?, aunque me hubieran tranquilizado un poco.  
El odio que me dominaba en este momento, porque yo odiaba su tranquilidad, esa frágil adolescente que se sentaba a mi lado ajeno a lo que sentía, la odiaba con la misma fuerza que a los demás, debía hacerlo, por el amor a mi familia, porque no quería que le hicieran daño, porque no podía hacer nada, solo callar. Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco a no pensar en lo demás.  
Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca?  
Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría, todos saldrían de la clase, y ¿qué haría yo?  
Estaba tan incómoda por estar cerca de mí como cualquiera en su lugar, como yo habría esperado antes de que comenzara a odiar su tranquilidad. Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos?  
Aunque la odiaba, sabía que mi odio era injusto. Me di cuenta de que a quien detestaba realmente era a mí mismo por ser un cobarde.  
Una alumna entro a la clase y le entrego un papel a Kakashi. Me llamaban desde la Dirección, Itachi me esperaba.  
No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Esa era mi oportunidad de salvarlos a todos de mi ira. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie pareció notarlo.  
No quería pensar en mí como en alguien que se debía ocultar. Se parecía demasiado a la cobardía, pero sin duda ése era el caso ahora.  
- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar – me dijo Itachi mientras me esperaba apoyado en el auto.  
Claro que teníamos que hablar, ¿pero entonces que le diría yo?, hermano sabes que me están pasando cosas extrañas, me vigilan, me amenazaron, ahora tu morirás por no poder permanecer con la boca cerrada, Hmp. Esa no era una opción.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte disimulando mi mal humor.  
- Quiero… quiero que sepas algo, pero júrame que no le dirás a mi padre – Este miro hacia el suelo evitando cruzar su vista con la mía.  
- Claro, habla – Me subí a su Alfa Romeo mientras este manejaba sin destino.  
- Quiero que sepas esto, porque es importante, no puedes decírselo a mi padre, me lo han prohibido… pero tu… -De pronto lo entendí todo, él lo sabía, él tenía el mismo problema que yo… ¿Pero acaso era un idiota?, ¿Acaso me lo contaría aun cuando se lo habían prohibido?, ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Qué nos mataran?  
- Sasuke, ayer me han visitado unos hombres, no sé quiénes eran… pero me han amenazado con hacernos daño si es que lo contaba, pero tengo que hacerlo, tú tienes que saberlo y tener cuidado ¿recuerdas la historia que nos contó nuestro padre?, lo de… - Itachi estaba muy nervioso, él no había cumplido con el juramento de silencio, era un idiota.  
- Lo sé, sé de qué historia me hablas… pero…  
Mire hacia mis pies, estaba muy confundido, no sabía cómo debía enfrentar esto, yo no rompería el juramento porque sabía lo que pasaría, yo si le tome peso a las palabras de ese maldito idiota del estacionamiento, yo no quería que… le hicieran daño a mi familia.  
- Sasuke, júrame que estarás atento a cualquier cosa, debemos actuar con normalidad, no ha pasado nada.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no se han enterado ya de que has hablado? – Él se asustó ante la idea, Itachi no era de los que perdían la tranquilidad con facilidad pero sabía la magnitud de todo esto, yo solo fingí no saberlo.  
- No lo sé, pero tengo esperanzas de que no lo sepan – apretó el volante y luego lo golpeo con rabia pura.  
- Lo prometo, no diré nada – dije en voz baja, y este sonrió con alivio.  
- Te dejare en casa, le diré a alguien que regrese por tu auto después, yo iré a la universidad…  
- De acuerdo, después nos vemos – le respondí mientras bajaba del auto, pude ver como Itachi estaba afligido y no lo culpaba por ello, había sido un buen hermano al contarme lo que pasaba, se había preocupado por mí, me había puesto antes que a él… antes que al silencio, para no dejarme ajeno a todo esto, a diferencia de lo cobarde que yo era.  
Sasuke, esto seguirá tranquilo por un tiempo. Seguirás actuando así hasta que esta bomba de tiempo estalle o se calme. Pero esto no será para siempre, ya no te sentirás ahogado en este problema, te sentirás bien otra vez. Podrás pensar de nuevo con claridad. Y ahora serás capaz de volver a enfrentarte contra lo que no querías ser, no tienes por qué odiar la tranquilidad de otros, tienes la posibilidad de elegir. Siempre hay una oportunidad, pensé.  
No me había sentido así en la clase, cuando me había ahogado en las dudas y en mi vulnerabilidad; pero ahora estaba lejos de ella y de los otros. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho cuidado, si dejaba de observarlos hasta que mi vida se volviera estable y en paz no tendría necesidad de comportarme así.  
Arriba, el cielo era claro, brillando intensamente, azul en algunas partes y amarillo en otras. Una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa. O por lo menos, debió serlo. Lo hubiera sido, si yo hubiera logrado verlo, pero no lo hacía.  
Había algo mal en mí.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	5. Cuando tus sueños te hagan llorar

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Kakashi-Sensei solo nos hizo repasar algunas páginas del libro. En los primeros minutos mientras se paseaba soñolientamente a través de los puestos él vigilaba que todos leyéramos; Sasuke Uchiha estaba extraño, no lo conocía, no sabía muy bien cuál era su comportamiento habitual pero el que tenía en este momento, no era para nadie "normal".  
Estaba tenso, como si tuviera un monologo interno e intentara callarlo de cualquier forma, me ignoro por completo, en algunos momentos pude verlo a los ojos y solo vi indiferencia, incomprensión y odio.  
¿Qué le sucedía?, ¿Necesitaría ayuda?, quizás si le preguntara, ¡No! N era una buena idea.  
Un golpe en la puerta rompió toda la concentración de la clase.  
- Adelante - Dijo Kakashi-Sensei mientras suspiraba.  
Una niña de estatura mediana entro y le entrego una notificación al Sensei, después se retiró muy nerviosa y este miro al despreocupado.  
- Sasuke, avisan de Dirección que se retira, su hermano lo espera en la entrada.  
Se levantó, tomo su mochila y a toda prisa abandono el salón sin decir nada. Con mucha urgencia, como si alguien le hubiera enterrado un lápiz, como si necesitara escapar de mí, o de alguien, quizás de él mismo.  
Al terminar la clase tome mi mochila y salí rápido de ahí, no mire a nadie mientras todos clavaban sus ojos en mí.  
Una vez pasada la cafetería, la clase número tres resultaba fácil de localizar; me tocaba Química II y por lo que sabía había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para abrirla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban muchas carpetas y unas maquetas de experimentos.  
El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité.  
Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y gafas de sol, la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Ebisu-Sensei. Se quedó mirando embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate, debe conocer a mi padre, el jefe de policía. Me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica.  
Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, una chica rubia se asomó y me saludo con la mano, Ino.  
- Vamos Haruno, iremos a la Cafetería - A su espalda se asomaba Hinata y Tenten.  
- Yo saldré con mi padre ahora, después volveré, nos vemos chicas – Me miraron y salí a toda prisa por la puerta principal.  
Mi padre me invito a un restaurant, no hablamos mucho y le agradecí por eso, necesitaba pensar en todo lo extraño del día, ¿porque Sasuke Uchiha había reaccionado así? ¿Sería yo el problema?, solo soy una nueva, quizás le invadí su espacio, quizás prefería sentarse solo en clases y yo era una molestia.  
No quise atormentarme demasiado por lo que había pasado pero era inevitable ignorar los hechos, sobre todo cuando estaban tan claros frente a mí.  
Primero, Karin hace un show de Diva frente a toda la clase y la nueva le responde desafiante y de mala gana, ¡Grandioso!, ahora era el objetivo de las burlas y abusos de Karin.  
Segundo, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más deseado del Internado me odiaba por algo que no comprendía, estuve en el momento y lugar equivocado, algo le había pasado y yo lo molestaba con mi presencia.  
Tercero, debía hacer como si nada a los dos peores problemas que tenía, el tiempo decidirá, si se les pasa bien, y si no, bien también.  
- Hija ¿algún problema? – Me preguntó mi padre sacándome de mi monologo interno.  
- No Papá es solo que me siento un poco mal, quizás el cambio de clima me…  
- Oh, si quieres puedo llevarte al hospital, esto de las alergias y enfermedades son peligrosas si no las tratas a tiempo.  
Lo había asustado, inventar una enfermedad no fue buena idea, si me hacia la desinteresada sería peor, lo interpretaría como un "no le des importancia" en traducción paternal es "Estoy grabe pero le temo al hospital".  
- Papá, es solo un dolor de cabeza…  
- Srta. ¿Puede traer la cuenta por favor? – Le hablaba a una muchacha detrás de un mostrador, esta se acercó rápidamente.  
- Muchas gracias, vamos Sakura.  
Se levantó muy deprisa. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se tomó muy enserio todo.  
- ¿Dónde iremos? – Le pregunte con nerviosismo, podía sentir su impaciencia.  
- Al hospital.  
Abrió mi puerta y luego manejo muy serio.  
Una vez ahí no quise decir nada, el doctor me atendería y diría que no tengo nada, solo eso tranquilizaría a mi padre.  
Habían muchas personas esperando que la atendieran, ¿Qué pasaba?, había muchos niños enfermos y otros que dormían en los brazos de sus mamas. Una enfermera vio a mi padre y se sorprendió al poner la vista en mí, ¿Cuál era mi aspecto? me sentía muy bien. Le hizo una seña con la mano y nos dirigió a un cuarto de atención muy iluminado y amplio.  
Me senté en la camilla, estaba todo tan tranquilo, sentí como mis mejillas se empezaban a calentar, vi como todo daba vueltas y las voces de pronto se escucharon más distantes.  
- Veamos Srta. Haruno ¿Qué siente? – Un hombre me tomo el pulso y luego me pidió que abriera la boca para ver mi lengua, solo lo hice.  
- ¿Puedes oírme?  
Estaba frente a mí, pero no lo distinguía exactamente, podria haber sido mi padre, incluso el doctor.  
- Yo… - solo eso pude decir, mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Sentía que me oprimía el cerero, que mi corazón se disparaba y que un calor potente me abrazaba y no me dejaba respirar, ni sentir mis extremidades. Mire hacia el suelo y cerré los ojos con fuerza.  
- ¿Puedes acomodarte mejor?, vamos, estírate en la camilla y descansa, descansa Sakura… descansa.  
Tranquilidad, me sentía tan bien ahora, sentía que flotaba, la voz del doctor se seguía escuchando, hablaba con mi padre sobre… no estaba tan claro… sobre una… ¿Gripe?, ¿Reacción alérgica?  
No quise abrir los ojos, si fuera por mí me quedaría ahí hasta que… hasta siempre.  
- ¿Srta. Haruno? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? Esta consiente… - Ahora se dirigía a mi padre – Creo que quiere quedarse aquí.  
Seguían hablando sobre una gripe.  
- Estoy bien, no tengo nada – Me enderece de golpe y sentí un pito en mi cabeza, pero el doctor me tomo de los hombros y ayudo a que me sentara bien.  
- Soy el Doctor Uchiha, solo tienes una gripe que puede ser cuidada con facilidad, puede que…  
- Pero debo ir a clases… no puedo faltar, apenas es mi primer día… - Me quedo mirando y luego sonrió, ¿Doctor Uchiha? Él era familiar de…  
- Claro que puedes ir a clases, solo tendrás que tomarte estos medicamentos cada tres horas durante dos semanas, te sentirás mejor.  
Me sentí aliviada, lo mire disimuladamente, tenía cierto parecido a Sasuke pero su pelo era castaño oscuro, su mirada era amable y su sonrisa estaba dispuesta a cualquier persona, solo en eso no se parecían. Un gran doctor, parecía llevarse bien con mi padre.  
- Muchas gracias, yo creí que no tenía nada… veo que los contactos del Jefe de Policía me benefician. Atención inmediata, con un gran doctor y padre de mi compañero de clases.  
- ¿Eres compañera de Sasuke? - me pregunto mientras se inclinaba en un escritorio y escribía una receta.  
- Si, hoy fue mi primer día – le respondí mientras me bajaba de la camilla y mi padre corría a socorrerme, apoyo a la enferma.  
- Ya veo, es un poco reservado y un gran estudiante – Pude darme cuenta como sonreía, no sé si por lo de "un poco reservado" o porque se sentía orgulloso de que fuera un gran hijo.  
- Lo sé, fue muy amable conmigo.  
Já, como no, muy amable, cuando miento puedo llegar a ser muy convincente para los demás.  
- Esta es la receta, recuerda las indicaciones para que no tengas que volver a ver esa camilla.  
Me sonrió amistosamente, ojala viera esa sonrisa en su hijo, así me aria más fácil el día.  
- Muchas gracias Doctor Uchiha – le sonreí y luego le dije a mi padre – Te espero en el auto para que me lleves de regreso al Internado, Adiós doctor.  
Salí del hospital, corrí de ese aroma particular que lo identifica, eso pone enferma a cualquiera.  
¿Una Gripe? ¿En qué momento…? Nunca fui tan enfermiza.  
Cerré la puerta y también los ojos, solo quedaban dos clases y seria el fin del día, me tocaba Literatura y Artes.  
- ¿Vas atrasada? – Me preguntó mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina y se dirigía al Internado.  
- No, vamos bien de tiempo.  
Aun sentía dolor de cabeza y mis mejillas estaban calientes.  
- Aquí están tus medicinas, cada tres horas… recuérdalo.  
Estaciono el auto y me entrego los frascos de pastillas, no quise leerles el nombre, no estaba de humor.  
- Te quiero papá, gracias por preocuparte, cualquier cosa te llamo… lo sé – le sonreí y baje del auto.  
- Adiós hija.  
Corrí a la entrada viendo mi mapa del Internado, Literatura, Literatura, edificio dos, segundo piso, después de Trigonometría.  
No vi ni a Hinata ni a Ino, pero todos corrían a sus clases, algunos chicos me quedaban mirando y se apartaban de mi camino, quizás porque se daban cuenta que iba de prisa y no querían estorbar.  
Entre rápido a la clase y le entregue mi horario al profesor a cargo, un hombre alto de cejas amplias, se veía muy activo y me hizo sentarme en la última fila sin presentarme, eso es bueno.  
Vi a Hinata y a Naruto, me miraron y sonrieron, Naruto en un intento de pararse de su asiento fue descubierto por el Sensei y lo hizo volverse al frente.  
- Hoy es un día muy especial, escribiremos poemas dedicados a personas importantes, ¡Sinceridad!, ¡Amor!, quiero Drama y Pasión. El primero en deleitarnos con su creación será Lee. El Sensei nos miró a todos y luego levanto su pulgar.  
Estaba sentada sola, ¿sería así siempre?, estaba un noventa y siete por ciento segura que era lo mejor, sentarme sola era igual a tranquilidad.  
- Sensei, ya está listo mi poema.  
El chico de las cejas pobladas se levantó muy entusiasmado y luego se paró frente de toda la clase. Hablo sobre el valor y la astucia de sus amigos, algo así. No lo comprendí.  
Hubo un silencio en la clase que parecía que no acabaría nunca, yo solo mire mi libro y me decidí a no levantar la cabeza jamás.  
- Oh, Lee eso fue muy… creo que te excediste un poco en la pasión, pero ya aprenderás a contenerte.  
- Muchas gracias por sus consejos Sensei, ¡Muchas Gracias! – Lee se sentó rápidamente y todos lo miraron, muy pocos tenían el valor de leer poemas, incluyéndome.  
- Ahora… será el turno de… - El Sensei miraba su lista de alumnos y observaba las primeras filas – Sera… Hinata Hyuga. Vamos Hinata, atrévete.  
La mire preocupada, ella no era de las que se pararía en frente de la clase y hablaría, pobrecita, si se levantaba quizás hasta se…  
- ¿Sensei?, ya que no me presente a la clase… ¿Podría leer un poema?  
Eso fue instinto, Hinata había sido muy amable conmigo y no podía permitir que le diera un ataque cardiaco en frente de todos, al menos yo tenía un poco de experiencia en ruborizarme, tartamudear e ignorar las mirada de todos.  
Me levante de mi asiento y mire al Sensei, vi como todos me miraban sorprendidos, algunos fueron más disimulados y se dieron vuelta de inmediato y otros me alentaron.  
- ¡Wow, Sakura-Chan, enséñales a todos como se lee un poema!  
Naruto me gritaba desde su puesto y Hinata me miraba con cara de agradecimiento, yo sabia que estaba muy roja. ¿Qué leería?, no había pensado en eso, camine al frente de toda la clase y tome mi libreta, si hacia el ridículo no me importaba.  
Quise mirar a todos pero me ruborice aún más, ¡Grandioso! La Fiebre me estaba afectando, solo concéntrate… en no desmayarte…

Termine la última línea y me quede en silencio mirando el suelo, había sido mucho por hoy, ya sabía que la gripe me había afectado el cerebro y ahora me daba por leer poemas en clases.  
- Wow, Sakura-chan eso fue… fue el mejor poema que he escuchado.  
Naruto me alentaba desde la primera fila, pude darme cuenta que la vergüenza que había sentido en algún momento se iba evaporando, sus palabras de aliento me ayudaban mucho.  
Levante mi cabeza y le sostuve la mirada.  
Gracias Naruto, pensé.  
- Oh, fue un gran poema, ¿a quién iba dedicado? – Me pregunto el Sensei mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.  
Lo mire un poco avergonzada y luego entre risas le dije…  
- Lo hice en mi antigua escuela, para mi Madre - le respondí alejándome del frente, dando trancos sin mirar a nadie. Podía oír la aprobación de toda la clase. Suficiente por hoy, fue la presentación más extraña que pudiera hacer, me senté con pereza y sepulte mi cara entre mis brazos sobre la mesa. Hasta el final de la clase, no me movería.  
- ¿Sakura-san?, ¿Sakura-san, estas bien? – sentí como tomaban mi hombro e intentaban despertarme, ¿Despertarme?  
- ¿Ah? – Me levante de golpe y perdí un poco el equilibrio pero Hinata me sujetaba preocupada.  
- ¿Estas… estas bien?  
- Si, solo… - No podía ver bien y mi cara estaba caliente, maldición, mis medicinas…  
- ¿Estas enferma?, yo… - Preguntó cómo debatiéndose si hacerlo o no.  
- Hinata, por favor acompáñame al baño, no me siento bien.  
Me levante tambaleándome pero me apoye en sus brazos, repentinamente alzo la vista preocupada y me ayudo a caminar, ¿Qué aspecto tendría?, uno fatal.  
Salimos de la clase aparentando normalidad, bajamos dos escaleras y doblamos en el pasillo principal a la izquierda, los baños se veían vacíos así que entre rápido, Hinata me espero afuera.  
Quizás debería llamar a Asashi para descansar, no lo sé.  
Trague aire forzadamente y me senté para que mi cabeza dejara de girar. Escuche como dos chicas entraban al baño comentando sobre algo y se reían de sus chistes. Reconocí un apodo, La nueva.  
- En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa. No entiendo por qué los chicos la miran tanto.  
- Le iría bien engordar un poco, quizás así no se la lleva el viento.  
Comentar sobre la nueva era un tema común, ya me había hecho la idea. Me puse de pie, abrí mi puerta y salí como si nada, sospechaba que se habían asustado, la principal de sus chistes había salido del baño y lo había escuchado todo.  
- ¿Te sientes mejor Sakura-san? – Hinata me tomo del brazo y camino a mi lado.  
- Claro, mucho mejor – le mentí, pero no quería preocuparla, me sentía muy mal, mi cabeza era algo peligroso que podía desprenderse en cualquier momento y rodar por todo el internado, estaba fatal y rompí la confianza con Hinata, no le fui sincera.  
- Nos toca Artes y ahí podrás descansar un poco más. Nuestro profesor no ha venido a clases y lo remplazara Iruka-Sensei.  
Entramos a una sala muy bien ambientada, la temperatura era agradable. Me senté junto a Hinata, era un cadáver andante. Puse mis brazos sobre la mesa y luego hundí mi cabeza para no despertar más.  
- Descansa Sakura-san, te despertare cuando termine la clase.  
Escuche la voz de Hinata cada vez más distante… como si solo captara su eco y luego se desvaneciera.  
- Gracias Hinata, es muy… generoso de tu parte.

Y todo estaba negro, sin nadie ni nada, solo yo y mi oscuridad.  
Me siento como si mi alma se hubiera desprendido de mi cuerpo y flotara en otra dimensión. Una dimensión en la que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, y hablar con quién quieras, me gustaría hablar con Ayumi y preguntarle como esta.  
- ¿Sakura? ¿Hija? – Escuche esa voz que me es tan familiar, de un fondo negro cambio a un paisaje lleno de recuerdos, el sol, los árboles, yo cuando pequeña.  
- ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?  
Mi vista era solo de 120°, no podía darme la vuelta, es como si literalmente todo lo que hiciera se quedara en el olvido y nunca más pudiera recuperarlo, pero no me importaba, en un sueño lo que dejas atrás no importa; te despiertas y después vuelves a soñar, así de simple.  
- ¿Hija?  
Me hablaba desde el otro extremo de mi conciencia, con esa sonrisa tan característica.  
- Te extrañe.  
Corrí a sus brazos para no soltarla, solo hasta despertar.  
Era difícil mostrarle entusiasmo, incluso en las peores circunstancias esto era solo un sueño y en el sueño no podía sonreír.  
Estaba helada y sin expresión como una roca, se sentó, mirando la negra agua correr al lado de la congelada orilla, mirando fijamente a través de ella e ignorándome.  
- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?  
Le acaricie el rostro pero mi mano paso a través de ella, como si su cuerpo no estuviera ahí.  
- ¿Por qué estoy así? Es tu sueño, tú respóndelo.  
- Yo ya no quiero seguir soñando entonces, quiero despertar.  
- Lo harás.  
Se levantó del suelo oscuro y comenzó a alejarse.  
- ¿Lo hare? Mamá, no te vayas.  
- Abre los ojos Sakura, ya estas despierta.  
El sol apareció entre las nubes, y la débil luz hizo brillar todo el césped congelado, estaba junto a Naruto quien me tomaba del brazo y Hinata del otro lado.  
Un minuto más, decidí. Sólo la vería una vez más. Cerré los ojos pero fue inútil, podía soportar eso. Quizá alguien mencionaría mi pendiente ausencia, construiré la historia de nuevo, solo volvería a dormir.  
- ¿Sakura? Y… lo siento.  
- ¿Ino? – Abrí los ojos de golpe y ella estaba frente a mí, sus ojos estaban afligidos, negué con la cabeza, ¿Qué era esto?  
- Tu Padre llegara enseguida.  
Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un lugar desconocido pero por lo que veía estaba en el cementerio, había mucha gente de negro, algunos me miraban y quitaban la vista enseguida.  
- Yo… ¿Qué es esto?  
Me aparte de los brazos de Naruto y Hinata, intente darme la vuelta pero no pude.  
- Sakura… estuviste todo el día diciendo que esto era un sueño, por favor… déjanos ayudarte.  
Observé a lo largo de las imágenes poco definidas que parpadeaban rápidamente. Me vi a mi misma mezclada con extrañas sombras que no podía entender, me miraba desde otro ángulo. Nubladas e imprecisas formas.  
- Ino, ayúdame. Hinata… esto es un sueño, despiértenme.  
- No es un sueño Sakura, es tu realidad – me susurro Ino y luego Hinata hablo…  
- Sakura, no te lo niegues… - se detuvo, y me llevó por una extensa colección de rosas a lo largo de una tumba, una tumba a la cual le debería llorar pero no entendía el porqué.  
- Ahí está.  
Hinata se agacho y saco una rosa negra.  
- ¿Quién está ahí?  
- Lo sabes Sakura, tú lo sabes.  
Camine en otra dirección, no quería seguir ahí, todo estaba confuso, hasta que lo vi acercarse a mí, con una rosa negra y su mirada carente de emociones.  
- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Por qué estás en mi sueño?  
- No es un sueño, aunque años atrás yo hubiera preferido que lo fuese…  
Una espina de la rosa le clavo el dedo y lo hacía sangrar, aunque él lo ignoraba… solo me miraba.  
- Pero si yo estoy en clases y me dormí, no puedo despertar, ayúdame Sasuke.  
Y de pronto, repentinamente, lo abrazaba… él me acariciaba el cabello y me decía que la vida no era justa.  
Este era un lugar que conocía. Lo había visto antes…  
Esto era difícil; podía sentirlo, no quería quedarme, la información en mi mente colapsaba y me hacía sentir de la peor forma, esto era solo un sueño… eso quería.  
- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Conozco al que está en esa tumba? – Me aferre a él con fuerzas, su cuerpo me protegía de las demás personas, de cualquier sentimiento ajeno.  
- Sakura… la que está en esa tumba… es tu Madre…  
Abrí los ojos de golpe, las imágenes temblaron y desaparecieron como un millón de pequeños cambios, ahora todo era oscuridad, podía sentir lo grande que era el lugar y yo estaba en medio, sola.  
Apreté mi estómago con mis dos manos, mire confundida a mí alrededor y grite lo más fuerte que pude…  
- ¡Por favor, quiero despertar!  
- ¿Sakura-san?, ¿Sakura… estas bien? – sentí los brazos de Hinata rodearme y apretarme con fuerzas, estaba convulsionando.  
- ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Está dormida?  
Alguien más hablaba, sentí sus manos frías en mi espalda.  
- Eso creo… ayúdame a despertarla.  
Me levante de golpe y mire a mi alrededor con la vista perdida, esto era la realidad, lo podía sentir.  
- Yo… estaba soñando… yo…  
Y cayeron mis lágrimas impidiéndome hablar, estaba desesperada, Hinata dio vuelta mi silla y me abrazo con fuerzas.  
- Yo… les daré tiempo a solas.  
Era Sai quien había ayudado a Hinata a despertarme, se alejó enseguida al verme llorar.  
- Por un segundo creí que estaría ahí para siempre, yo… gracias por despertarme. Me siento muy mal – me seque las lágrimas para mirar a Hinata y sentir su comprensión, ella miró directamente a mi expresión de horror, y luego volteó a mirar a los demás.  
- Tranquila Sakura-san, nadie nos está mirando, llora tranquila, estaré aquí para apoyarte – volvió a mirarme mientras mis lágrimas se aproximaban a salir nuevamente.  
- Gracias – necesite abrazarla con fuerzas.  
- Solo fue un mal sueño, solo eso.  
Me incorpore dentro de pocos minutos, ya estaba tranquila y nadie se había percatado de lo que me había pasado, solo Hinata y Sai, quien se había ido y no pretendía preguntar nada.

Las clases terminaron y me fui de inmediato a mi habitación para sepultarme bajo sabanas y no hablar nada, Ino no hizo preguntas, sospeche que Hinata le había contado todo y ahora entendía mi actitud.  
Tenía miedo de volver a dormir, es que esa sensación de perder a un ser querido fue terrible hasta en un sueño.  
Tocaron la puerta y Tenten entro con un vaso de agua y unos medicamentos.  
- Sakura, ya han pasado tres horas, debes tomártelas – se sentó en mi cama y puso una mano en mi frente.  
- Vaya – Susurré.  
- Todo pasara si te tomas tus medicamentos, se una chica responsable – Tenten se reía y miraba a Ino quien se acercaba con unos dulces.  
- No estoy enferma, es solo… - Me senté en la cama y me cubrí el rostro – Estoy bien.  
- Si claro, todos los enfermos dicen eso… ignórala Tenten, si no quiere te ayudare a meterle las pastillas por la nariz – Ino se sentó en el suelo al lado de mi cama dejando los dulces a mi lado.  
- Lo hare, tranquilas – tome el vaso de agua y las pastillas, me refregué los ojos y me las tome.  
- Ahora, los dulces – los tomo y me los dejo encima de las piernas – Pasa Hinata, la puerta está abierta.  
- ¿Hinata?  
Ni siquiera había escuchado tocar la puerta, solo la vi entrar con más dulces.  
- ¿Estas bien Sakura-san? – Se sentó junto a Ino y dejo los dulces sobre la cama.  
- Si, ¿Para qué es todo esto? – les pregunte mientras tomaba las bolistas de colores junto a los chocolates y galletas.  
- Las penas se pasan con azúcar, eso lo saben todos – Ino tomo unos chocolates y los abrió para comer. Esperé, sin respirar mucho y debatiéndome en si contarles o no.  
- ¿Podrás desahogarte con nosotras?, estamos aquí para escucharte y aconsejarte en lo que necesites – me dijo Tenten mientras las otras asintieron con la cabeza y me miraron como unos niños pequeños a los que se les contara un cuento…  
- Esta bien… pero fue solo un sueño – tome una bolsita de pastillas y me acomode en la cama dejándole espacio a las otras.  
- Te escuchamos…  
- Todo fue muy extraño, estaba en la clase y luego ya estaba en el sueño, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí, eso es más extraño aun – Exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó – Yo… deseaba hablar con mi Mamá y la vi, fue como una invocación, de pronto estaba junto a mi sentada… me hablaba, intente acariciarle el rostro pero en realidad era solo una imagen, sin cuerpo. Estaba triste y le pregunte el por qué… me dijo que era mi sueño así que yo era la culpable, yo lo sabía. Quería despertar pero ella mientras se iba me dijo que ya lo estaba. De pronto aparecí en otro lugar, junto a Hinata y a Naruto, era el cementerio… apareció Ino y me dijo que lo sentía… no sé porque… pero me sentí muy mal. – Mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, Tenten me abrazo y Hinata me seco las lágrimas con su mano.  
- ¿Yo?, ¿Y porque te dije eso? – Ino me miro confundida y Tenten le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
- Es un sueño, deja que termine.  
- Hinata me tomo de la mano y me llevo junto a una colección de rosas, estábamos al lado de una tumba, ahí fue cuando mi corazón se aceleró… pregunte quien estaba ahí y Hinata me dijo que yo lo sabía. Dije que era un sueño, me creían loca. Hasta que…  
- ¿Hasta qué…? ¿Despertaste?, ¿Quién estaba en la tumba? – Las tres me preguntaron a coro.  
- Hasta que apareció Sasuke con una rosa negra – mire a las chicas y vi la sospecha en sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué hacia él ahí? – Me pregunto Ino frunciendo el ceño y mirando a las otras.  
- Eso fue lo que le pregunte, él me dijo que no era un sueño… que el igual hubiera querido pensar eso años atrás, pero que la vida no era justa, que había que aceptarlo…  
- ¡Oh, Dios! – me interrumpió Tenten mientras se ponía una mano en la boca y ocultaba su rostro.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tenten? – Di un salto en la cama y la mire asustada.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso Sakura?, ¿cómo es que…?  
- ¿Saber qué?, ¿Qué es lo que sé? – La interrumpí, esto se estaba poniendo extraño, ella sabía cosas, ella entendía cosas que ni yo podía hacer… ¿Qué era?  
- ¿Sakura?, en tu sueño… ¿Tu madre estaba muerta? ¿Era ella la que estaba…  
- ¡Sí! – Grité - ¿Qué sucede Tenten?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Es que… - No quiso terminar de hablar, le tome los hombros y la apreté con fuerza, estaba desesperada.  
- Sakura, tranquilízate… fue solo un sueño… - me decía Ino mientras me separaba de Tenten.  
- Tenten, por favor… dímelo – me tape la cara y comencé a llorar más que antes.  
- Sakura, quizás no fue solo un sueño… lo que te dijo Sasuke…– Tenten me miro asustada y se acercó a mí.  
- Yo… yo no sé nada… ¡No lo sé!  
- Deberías continuar con la historia – Sugirió Ino.  
- Él… después yo lo abrase… y ahí le pregunte si yo conocía a quien estaba en la tumba… y él me dijo que era Ayumi.  
No podía respirar bien, me estaba ahogando, me levante rápido y me fui corriendo al baño… me enjuague la cara y sentí como las tres me esperaban en la entrada.  
- No entiendo nada, ¿fue un sueño?, ¿Por qué él me dice eso… si yo no lo sabía?, en los sueños uno hace o dice cosas que ya… que ya sabemos, que conocemos, los relacionamos con lo que sentimos… con lo que hemos vivido.  
- O que viviremos… - Me interrumpió Tenten mientras me abrazaba.  
- ¡No! eso… - Me quede muda, no podía hablar, no podía aceptar eso.  
- Tranquila, fue solo coincidencia, nada mas – Hinata me tomo de la mano y me llevo de nuevo a la cama.  
- Demasiadas emociones por hoy, descansa - Ino saco los dulces y me dio un beso en la frente,  
Hinata me acaricio la mejilla y se fue.  
- Mañana nos vemos - Me dijo Tenten mientras cerraba la puerta.  
- Mañana nos vemos.  
Y esa fue la primera noche… que soñé con Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	6. De regreso a la misma mierda

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

No estaba mejorando nada. Seis días habían pasado, seis días me escondí en el vacío de mi habitación.

Había logrado cruzar palabras cortas con Itachi, respondiendo lo necesario para que supieran que estaba vivo. Mi padre se había convencido que estaba enfermo y necesitaba tranquilidad.  
Naruto había insistido en llamar y preguntar que me pasaba, ese no se tragó para nada la enfermedad. Aquí estaba enfrentándome a la tranquilidad de otros. Seis días atrás mi propio demonio personal me había hecho odiar a todos, aún tenía ese sentimiento conmigo, pero ya lo manejaba mejor que antes. Desde el ventanal de la Cafetería se podían ver las nubes, creaban majestuosas y remolinadas formas contra el azul cielo, una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa. Estaba tranquilo de nuevo.  
Había esperado tener sobre mí la mirada de todas las chicas, escuchar sin querer sus conversaciones y preguntas sobre mí, al parecer se habían acostumbrado un poco a mi ausencia y ya no me prestaban una atención excesiva, me senté junto a Naruto y Sai esperando a que terminara el receso y volver a clases de Literatura. Vi como Sakura Haruno se asustó al verme, evite cruzar mi vista con la de ella, la había odiado injustificablemente, la había culpado por mis problemas, había actuado de mala manera, pero no me sentía mal por eso.  
Parecía estar distraída, también, inmóvil en su lugar. Estábamos en la misma mesa pero nos ignorábamos el uno al otro, en realidad yo ignoraba a todos.  
Quizás mi actitud de la última clase la había molestado, pero me daba igual. Me miro por unos segundos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un brillante color rosa. Ino Yamanaka estaba con ella y luego se unió Tenten y Hinata Hyuga. Escuché le voz de Tenten cuando le preguntó a Ino si Sakura se encontraba bien.  
- Estoy bien - le respondió Sakura Haruno en una tranquila y clara voz, ya no me miraba.  
- Volvió Sasuke… ¿se encontrara bien ahora? - le susurro Ino Yamanaka a Hinata y me miraron disimuladamente, ¿Acaso tenía un excelente oído?  
- Se ve bien, no creo que tenga nada.  
Estoy excelente, preocúpense de ustedes, pensé.  
- Hoy sólo quiero un refresco – interrumpió Sakura Haruno mientras se levantaba para avanzar en la fila. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada en su dirección. No creo que este molesta conmigo.  
- Ya no te ves enfermo, Sasuke.  
Naruto se sentaba a mi lado junto a otros compañeros de clase. Neji Hyuga, Sai, Rock Lee y algunos días Kiba Inuzuka y Shino. Nadie pregunto el porqué de mi desaparición, al menos Naruto se había encargado de decir que solo estaba enfermo. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten y Sakura se sentaban con nosotros porque Naruto siempre se los pedía, vaya Idiota.  
Este me susurro y se reía entre dientes. Cambié mi expresión para que se viera casual y no forzada.  
- Estoy bien.  
- ¿Ya está mejor Sakura-chan? – Le pregunto Naruto a Ino, se sentía innecesariamente ansioso por ella. Quizás esta es la forma en que todos reaccionan a ella.  
- Ya está mejor, solo necesitaba que no la invadieran con preguntas.  
Al parecer Sakura Haruno no lo había pasado bien, Hmp. No era el único después de todo.  
Volvió a la mesa, y se sentó perezosamente mientras le tiraba un poco de papeles de su refresco en la cara a Ino, al menos no actuaba como enferma, ¿lo habrá estado?  
- Sakura, Sasuke te está mirando – le susurró Ino en el oído a Sakura. No es para nada disimulada.  
- No parece enojado, ¿verdad? – le susurró a Ino.  
Así que no había olvidado mi reacción de la semana pasada. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.  
- No – le respondió.  
- Creo que no soy de su agrado – Sakura le susurró de vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo como si estuviera repentinamente cansada.  
- Descuida, es así siempre.  
Sonreí y mire hacia el ventanal, me miraron disimuladamente, al parecer sospecharon que había escuchado su conversación, me daba igual.  
Termino el receso y me levante para ir a clases.  
No estaba atrasado. Guy-sensei aún no había llegado. Sakura Haruno estaba sentada en mi… en nuestra mesa, con su rostro agachado, ¿tenía que sentarme con ella? ¿en cuántas clases más coincidíamos en los puestos?, estaba mirando la carpeta en la que estaba garabateando.  
Moví mi silla hacia atrás, arrastrándola a través del linóleo; las personas siempre se sienten más cómodas cuando el ruido anuncia que alguien se acerca.  
Sabía que ella oiría el sonido; no levantó la vista, pero su mano se distrajo y se salió del esquema que estaba dibujando, dejándolo desequilibrado. No levantó la vista, me evitaba. Buena elección.  
Al entrar Guy-sensei toda la clase se calló, a excepción del Idiota de Naruto que molestaba a Kiba.  
- Buenos días alumnos, hoy… leeremos poemas, quizás hoy la Alumna Haruno nos quiera deleitar con un poema nuevamente – Dijo Guy-sensei mientras dejaba unas cuantas carpetas en su escritorio. Toda la clases se giró para ver a Sakura, esta se hundió en su libro sonrojada.  
No me había perdido de casi nada nuevo, poemas… como siempre.  
- Oh no, yo solo… yo no creo que…  
Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para leer frente a toda clase, era algo tan sencillo… quizás ella había sido elegida por la lista. Hoy se salvó.  
- Bueno, lo entendemos… ¿Quizás alguien más?, ¿Alguien? – pero nadie respondió al pedido del Sensei. Ahora se venía la elección por lista.  
Pase toda la clase hundido en las nubes, mire por la ventana una hora, pero lo hubiera hecho durante todo el día.  
Sakura Haruno había afirmado la cabeza en su mano dejando una pared de su cabello para que nos dividiera, disimuladamente la mire unas cuantas veces, tenía un cabello rosado fuera de lo común, pero estaba seguro que cualquier chico de este Instituto quería entrelazar sus dedos en él.  
La mire con cuidado, aunque ella se había enderezado y me miraba no quite la vista.  
Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse pero no dijo nada, parecía confusa.  
El odio que había sentido por ella en algún momento se había evaporado…  
Sonó el aviso del receso, me levante y me fui directo a Biología, Kakashi-Sensei quizás me daría tareas extras por mi semana ausente; no quería llegar cuando ya estuvieran los demás. Compartiría asiento nuevamente con Sakura Haruno, ya me había dado cuenta que su presencia no desagradaba del todo, no era de las que conversaban, respetaba el silencio. ¿Me agradaba? bueno… en comparación con las demás chicas, quizás un poco, quizás.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	7. Nuevamente

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Hoy veremos las fases de la reproducción celular de la raíz de cebolla, ya todos deben haber visto esto – dijo Kakashi-Sensei con cansancio mientras entraba en la sala, yo pase lo más rápido para ubicarme en mi puesto, tomar mis medicinas para la gripe me hacía llegar un poco atrasada a las clases.  
Las fases de la reproducción celular fue un alivio para mí, iba en un curso avanzado de biología y eso lo había hecho ya con anterioridad.  
Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la sala, donde estaba un pequeño laboratorio con un microscopio por mesa de trabajo, supuse que tendría que trabajar con Sasuke-kun y me senté a su lado. Había esperado que no tuviera la misma actitud de la semana pasada, pero en clases de Literatura él… se había mostrado más tranquilo, había creído por un momento que me hablaría, quizás el desaparecer de colegio le hizo un poco de bien.  
- Tomen una raíz y describan la fase en la que se encuentra cada una, los que fallen tendrán que escribir un ensayo sobre división celular de diez páginas para el viernes. Un descontento general llenó el salón mientras Naruto replicaba.  
- Profesor, eso es injusto ¿diez páginas? ¿Está loco?- quedé sorprendida que le respondiera de tal manera.  
- Uzumaki guarda silencio, que si no lo haces te pongo el doble – dijo con voz cansina.  
Naruto hizo una mueca y se sentó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de complicidad a Sasuke-kun, quién puso los ojos en blanco.  
Comenzamos a trabajar, debíamos turnarnos para usar el microscopio y decidí que era mejor dejar que él comenzara, me ofreció el aparato sin mirarme y no supe que hacer.  
- ¿No sabes qué hacer? – dijo con aburrimiento. Era la primera vez que me hablaba, seguía tan indiferente como siempre. Me enfadé por eso ¿acaso no me creía capaz?, sin decirle nada tomé el aparato y después de ver por la lente dije: _anafase_.  
Se lo pasé con decisión mientras lo miraba con dureza, eso pareció divertirle, pues compuso una sonrisa torcida que desapareció poco después que la hizo, me hizo voltear hacia otro lado, era bastante apuesto, no lograba ver un defecto notorio en ese rostro pálido y sentí una vergüenza estúpida recorrer mis mejillas.  
- ¿Puedo mirar? – dijo como si creyera que estaba equivocada.  
- Adelante –dije recuperando mi color habitual.  
Miró por unos segundos y volvió a sonreír fugazmente.  
- anafase – dijo escribiendo en su cuaderno el resultado de la primera prueba. Yo hice lo mismo.  
Ahora él tomó el microscopio y observó; _profase_, dijo después de ver la raíz.  
- ¿Puedo ver?  
Quise hacerle notar que yo tampoco lo creía competente, lo cual respondió con otra sonrisa y me miró a los ojos estudiándolos con cuidado; para no desconcentrarme miré por la lente, si, era profase; me sentí idiota en ese momento.  
- Profase – sostuve y escribimos el resultado, así seguimos hasta terminar con todas la raíces.  
- Profesor, ya terminamos – dijo con voz áspera y grave que me heló por unos segundos.  
El Sensei llegó a los pocos segundos y después de ver nuestros apuntes me miró de reojo.  
- Te sugiero joven Uchiha que la próxima vez dejes que la señorita Haruno mire por la lente – dijo enarcando una ceja.  
- Ella ha determinado tres de las cinco muestras.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Trabajó esto con anterioridad? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.  
- Si, pero con espinas de…  
- ¡Pescado, vaya! Estabas en un curso avanzado, buen trabajo – dijo y dejó las libretas en nuestra banca.- Todo está correcto; no tendrán que hacer el trabajo extra.  
Muchos se nos quedaron mirando, o bueno… más bien a mí, y después siguieron con lo suyo.  
- Hola – Lo escuche decir, por unos segundos creí que había alucinado pero me volteé despacio para ver si era verdad, y ahí estaba él mirándome, esperando una respuesta.  
Me tomo medio segundo más de lo normal en responder.  
- H…Hola – lo salude como una tonta, ladee un poco la cabeza, estaba un poco incomoda, odiaba el sonrojarme… pero sabía que ahora parecía un tomate. El desvió la mirada observando a Kakashi-sensei a la distancia, y luego bajo la vista a su libreta.  
Creí que había iniciado una conversación con el _Hola_, pero él la había terminado ahora… al no mirarme.  
Quizás si yo… bueno, podría continuarla, no parece molesto.  
- No venias a clases ¿Estabas enfermo?  
Frunció el ceño, debo haberlo aterrorizado, no debí decir eso.  
- Tuve cosas que hacer.  
Era tan poco comunicativo, me había saludado pero se notaba que no pretendía seguir con una conversación. No lo quería molestar.  
- Oh, es que Naruto-kun había comentado…  
- Una enfermedad, lo sé. Tiene muy poca imaginación.  
Se giró para verme y me lanzo una sonrisa fugas.  
- ¿Sabes? creí que no te agradaba.  
Le sonreí un poco y encogí mis hombros. Él me miro con una duda obvia en sus ojos.  
- Bueno, no he dicho que seas de mi agrado.  
Frunció el ceño y miro al frente… Naruto se daba la vuelta cuando el sensei leía el trabajo de otros.  
- ¡Hey! Sasuke, pásame las respuestas, Shikamaru se quedó dormido y no quiero hacer el ensayo, no entiendo nada de nada – le dijo en voz baja.  
- No lo haré – le respondió molesto.  
Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos.  
- Vamos Sasuke, sólo esta vez, te prometo estudiar pero…  
- No, ahora voltéate.  
Naruto-kun se dio por vencido, o eso creí, pero luego me miró y se detuvo un instante.  
- Hola – dijo con total frescura, quedé un poco impresionada por la forma en que se dirigía a mí siempre, parecía imposible de callar.  
- Hola, Naruto-kun – Le dije mientras me observaba las manos.  
- Nah, te lo iba a decir antes pero estabas un poco…puedes llamarme sólo Naruto, ya dejemos el _Kun_ – dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa, le sonreí ampliamente- ¡Vaya! Eres muy bonita Sakura-chan.  
Me quedé en shock, nunca pensé que me diría eso; me limité a decir gracias y un rubor cruzó mis mejillas.  
Sasuke-kun le dirigió una mirada fugaz y luego me miro a mí.  
El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir del aula…  
- Señorita Haruno, será mejor que se ponga al corriente con las actividades para evitar dificultades de aprendizaje más adelante.  
- Eh… si, supongo que tendré que pedirle a alguien que me preste las libretas.  
- Si, Sasuke, por favor haz el favor de prestar tus notas a Haruno para que se ponga al corriente ¿sí? - Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia, extrajo su libreta y me la tendió.  
- ¡Oh! No, si la vas a ocupar mejor otro día – dije por si tenía algo pendiente.  
- No, no hay nada que deba hacer sobre esto; te la presto, me la devuelves después – dijo sin mirarme y salió del aula dejándome al sensei y a mí a solas.  
- Descuida, él es así de serio todo el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Lo sospechaba – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir pero luego sonreí.  
- Tengo entendido que estás becada, debes ser una excelente alumna – dijo con asombro.  
- Pues me he esforzado para entrar aquí, mis padres no pueden costear un Instituto como este.- dije mientras guardaba mis cosas y tomaba mi horario para ir a Trigonometría.  
- Deben estar muy orgullosos.  
- ¡Wow! Debes ser súper inteligente como Sasuke – comento Naruto mirándome desde su asiento.  
- Uzumaki, espero tu reporte para mañana sin excusas ¿eh?  
Naruto se levantó de su asiento e ignoro a Kakashi-sensei.  
- ¿Qué clase te toca después Sakura-chan?  
- Trigonometría – dije mientras tomaba mi mochila.  
- A mi igual, si quieres vamos juntos.  
- ¡Ok! Esto es un laberinto.  
El sensei se alejó, tomó su maletín y se despidió de los que quedábamos, salió a otra clase.  
Salimos al pasillo, recorrimos unas escaleras mientras me hablaba de las clases y los profesores.  
Las otras clases transcurrieron de lo más normal hasta el receso, entonces Naruto me tomó del brazo y me llevó al comedor, era extraño ya que casi no lo conocía, pero me caía muy bien.  
Al llegar ahí estaba Sasuke-kun, se me quedó viendo un momento y después a Naruto, alrededor estaban seis personas más con los que me había sentado anteriormente.  
- ¿Qué tal las clases? Veo que Naruto-kun te trajo hasta aquí – me dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Tome una bandeja de comida y comencé por una manzana verde bastante atractiva.  
Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme, intente fingir que no me había dado cuenta mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás.  
- Ahhh que problemático, diez hojas para mañana, Kakashi-sensei fue injusto – dijo Shikamaru con cara de sueño.  
- Cállate, es por tu culpa que hay que hacerlo, te quedaste dormido y no me ayudaste - le reclamo Naruto.  
- Ya, si de todas maneras no ibas a saber qué hacer, en serio que eres un idiota.  
- Mira quién lo dice.  
- Yo soy holgazán, no idiota, eso es muy distinto.  
Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír a excepción de Hinata, Sasuke y yo.  
- Que risa, un muy buen chiste… pero cambiando de tema, Sakura-chan ¿eres de Yukazawa ¿no?  
- Si – dije en voz baja.  
- ¿Cómo es? – me pregunto Tenten.  
- Humm… pues, no es nada comparado con la cuidad, es un distrito pequeño.  
- Ya veo – dijo con voz cantarina.  
- Oh, Yo soy Kiba, ellos son Shino, Lee, Neji y Chouji.- dijo un chico moreno de pelo desordenado señalando a los demás uno por uno, les dediqué una sonrisa amistosa a todos ellos.  
- Bueno Sakura-chan un placer conocerte pero ya me voy, saldré para comerme mis frituras, aquí no está permitido y de verdad tengo hambre…  
Chouji, sin duda.  
- Te acompaño – le dijo Shikamaru despidiéndose y acompañando al chico robusto a la salida.  
- Siempre comiendo, yo igual me voy, me reuniré con los del fútbol antes de que den el toque ¿vienes, Neji, Lee, Naruto? – les pregunto Kiba mientras se levantaba de su puesto.  
Lee, el chico de las cejas pobladas asintió y Naruto dudó por un instante mirándome.  
- Mmm… ya es hora Shino, dile a los del Comité que nos vemos en el aula 16 – Neji le avisaba a Shino sobre algo que no entendí.  
- De acuerdo – ambos se levantaron y se fueron.  
- Adiós, fue un gusto conocerte Sakura-chan pero debo irme al taller de pintura, con permiso – dijo Sai tomando sus libros de arte y saliendo al vestíbulo.  
- Descuida Naruto, está con nosotras, ven, deberíamos dar un paseo – dijo Ino jalándome del brazo.  
- No, es que Sakura-chan… quería hablar contigo un momento – Naruto me miraba con duda en sus ojos, esto era extraño…  
- Claro Naruto-kun, ¿Qué pasa?  
- Chicos… de ahí los alcanzo – Les dijo a los demás mientras se iban – Bueno Sakura-chan, pues quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado con Karin. En las clases anteriores la escuche comentar cosas, ella solo ha recibido un "_No_" en toda su vida, y fue cuando el Teme rechazo salir con ella. Está bien que le dejes las cosas claras, esa chica, no es ni la mitad de los que se cree. Pero si sabemos que es peligrosa – Me miraba con ojos de preocupación y eso me hizo sentir mal.  
- Así que de verdad es matona – sonreí de forma sarcástica –. No te preocupes, sé que te dije que no pensaba seguirle el juego, de echo lo de antes fue porque ofendió a Ino, Hinata y Tenten, a mi puede decir cualquier cosa pero meterse con mis amigos no, aparte… se cuidarme sola, no creo que pueda hacerme mucho aquí.  
- Hmp, se nota que no conoces a Karin, solo una _Nueva_ diría eso – Interrumpió una voz fría y cortante, Sasuke había estado atento a la conversación, y se molestó, pude notarlo al mirarlo.  
- Sasuke-kun me subestimas… te dejas llevar por la palabra _Nueva_ solamente, soy _Nueva_ pero no tonta – le respondí tranquilamente mientras miraba mi manzana verde.  
- Hmp, como quieras… da igual.  
- Teme, ¿no quieres ir con nosotros al entrenamiento? – le pregunto Naruto interrumpiendo nuestra incomoda conversación.  
- ¿Y yo para qué? No soy del equipo ni nada – le respondió fastidiado desde su asiento.  
- En verdad que no lo entiendo, se te dan bastante bien los deportes.  
- Hmp – Se encogió de hombros bebiendo algo de jugo y posando su mirada en la nada por unos segundos.  
- Pero Sasuke-kun, eres maravilloso en los deportes – apoyaba Ino a Naruto con un destello de admiración en sus ojos, pero él solo carraspeó.  
- Sasuke te quedaras solo ¿seguro que no vienes?  
- Hmp, supongo – mostro su evidente indiferencia poniéndose de pie y caminando para que Naruto le siguiera.  
- Nos vemos Sakura-chan – Naruto me mostro su sonrisa una vez más y se alejaba.  
- Nos vemos Naruto-kun.  
Karin seguida de su grupito, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada junto a las chicas.  
Había decidido empezar con su venganza… se acercaba como un león a su presa.  
- ¿Vamos a ver su entrenamiento? – preguntó en voz baja Hinata a Ino, con la que intercambió una mirada de complicidad y le guiñó el ojo.  
- Sakura ¿Te parece si vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos? – me pregunto entre sonrisitas.  
- Sí, claro – respondí automáticamente, demasiado fácil de convencer.  
Ino soltó un gritito de emoción, en eso paso alguien a nuestro lado y disimuladamente tiro el refresco que llevaba en la mano por encima de mí.  
- Uy, lo siento mucho Haruno, pero de ese color te queda mucho mejor el cabello.  
Se río de su propio chiste. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Eso era mucho incluso para Karin.  
Me levante lentamente de mi asiento mirando mi blusa que estaba empapada de refresco, lo vi todo en cámara lenta.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Zanahoria? – le grito Ino mientras se levantaba.  
- Descuida Ino, estoy segura que solo fue un accidente.  
No quería que empezaran una pelea por mí, solo tendría que cambiarme la blusa y listo.  
- Ridícula rubia, tú y tu grupito de idiotas, siempre creyéndose lo mejor.  
Karin rugía desde mi espalda, era tan molesta. Me voltee a encarar a la pelirroja, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.  
- No te va lo de Matona conmigo Karin, no soy igual que tú. ¿Crees que te voy a seguir el juego?, eres una infantil. Persona que no está de acuerdo contigo es objeto de tus burlas y abusos, eso hace la gente insegura. Tú… _La Karin_… la que necesita decirles a todos lo grande que es… no eres más que una miedosa que abusa de los más débiles y así se hace una reputación, pero esto queda aquí, conmigo te equivocas. ¿Quieres llamar mi atención? Lo conseguiste – le Rugí todo de corrido, sentía mucha impotencia y esta me miro con odio y demostró que tenía intenciones de seguir con su burla - ¿Y no me dirás nada? De seguro esa ropa tan ajustada no deja que te llegue la sangre al cerebro, por eso andas tirando refrescos a la gente.  
No tenía tiempo ni de respirar, el color ascendió a mis mejillas… pero no era de vergüenza… era de cólera.  
Le prometí a Naruto no seguirle el juego a Karin pero esta me ponía las cosas difíciles, nunca fui por ahí causando alborotos al menos eso tenía pensado hasta hoy.  
¿Qué quería conseguir esta loca? ¿Provocarme para pasar a mayores?, Ha, no te golpeare Karin… al menos yo no seré la que inicie con una pelea, jamás.  
- No seas ingenua Sakurita, no tengo un pelo de miedosa, pero tienes que ver el lado bueno, al menos ahora no pareces un chicle pegado a un palo. Estas en sintonía con las ridículas detrás de ti.  
Camine lentamente hacia Karin, esas palabras rebosaron mi paciencia, me acerque sin mirar a mis amigas detrás, pero supe que Ino y Hinata me miraban contrariadas y pude sentir que Tenten se paró de su puesto para apoyarme en lo que iba a hacer, ella lo comprendió de inmediato.  
- Tenten, solo quédate ahí, Karin me subestimo. Las insulto, y necesita que le aclaren las cosas de una mejor manera – seguí caminando cortando distancia y pude darme cuenta que Tenten se quedó como piedra al escucharme hablar así.  
- ¿Que harás pelos de chicle? ¿Planeas golpearme? – Esta me miro enarcando una ceja.  
- Descuida Karin, ahora nos conoceremos bien.  
Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para plantar el primer golpe a esa cabeza con gafas pero un brazo se interpuso en mi camino.  
Sasuke volvía a estar ahí y se había puesto entre las dos.  
- Karin, déjala – su voz era tan fría como la primera vez que me dijo _Hola_.  
- Ohhh, Sasuke, ella me ha insultado. Solo intentaba defenderme, pero si tú me lo pides tendré que parar – se acercó a Sasuke-kun, aunque este se apartó rápidamente de ella.  
- ¡Tú has sido la que me has tirado el refresco encima! Haz empezado y… - En ese momento las palabras de Naruto llegaron a mi mente haciéndome reaccionar.  
- Solo fue un accidente…  
- Tienes razón, quizás fue un accidente… el refresco se quitara de mi cabello…  
Karin se balanceo sobre Sasuke para golpearme pero Shikamaru se interpuso.  
- Ya basta Karin, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu sitio? Yo me ocupare de Sakura.  
La Pelirroja se alejó dedicándome su mejor cara de odio, sus seguidoras la acompañaron. No le quite la vista de encima hasta que desapareció por completo pero Sasuke-kun también se iba.  
- ¡Sasuke-kun! – fue un acto impulsivo, pero no quería parecer tan desesperada así que enarque una ceja para aparentar arrogancia.  
- ¿Qué? – Me miro de reojo, su voz era baja, fría y serena.  
- Escuchaste cuando le dije a Naruto que podía defenderme sola.  
- Hmp, descuida… no vine aquí para defenderte, no lo hice por ti en absoluto, solo quería ver a Karin probar un poco de su propia ponzoña, aunque… - se giró para dedicarme una verdadera cara de arrogancia, me hizo sentir estúpida por no aplicar bien la mía – No creí que fueras de las que se alteraban con tan poco.  
Sasuke se alejó abandonando el vestíbulo, podía ver, fugazmente que se apartaba con una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Sakura! – oí como insistían, parecía embobada… que patético.  
- Sakura, Shikamaru tiene razón – Esta vez era Ino la que hablaba – Solo limítate a ignorarla, es lo único que se merece esa abusona.  
Todos decían lo mismo, ya estaba harta, ¿cómo pretendían que hiciera oídos sordos a sus ofensas?, no se trataba solamente de "_alterarme con tan poco_" es solo que tratar así a mis amigos provoca un efecto diferente en mí, palabras difíciles, imposibles de tolerar.  
Me calme, finalmente me rendí e intente olvidar todo. Solo salí del lugar sin importarme nadie más, subí a mi habitación a ducharme.  
Tenía el cabello lleno de refresco, lo bueno de esto es que tenía otro uniforme como repuesto, idea de mi padre y mañana me tocaba Deportes así que el uniforme ya no lo usaría.  
Me metí a la ducha pero con un pensamiento que no me abandonaba, Sasuke Uchiha. Él había intervenido para que no nos peleáramos, ¿Por qué era así?, no lo conocía bien, solo lo había visto dos días pero hacia como que no le importaba nada.  
Al hablar con Sasuke ayer, al cruzar el mínimo de palabras, mi pulso se había acelerado y mis rodillas flaqueaban, ¿De verdad me interesaba?, ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?  
Estaba aquella boca. Aquella boca tan perfecta. Y aquellos cabellos negros como la noche; mis dedos ansiaban entretejerse con suavidad. Aquel cuerpo ágil de musculatura plana y aquella voz.  
Fue su voz la que me había acelerado el pulso, la que me había hecho sentir totalmente contrariada. Su voz había sido baja, fría y serena al hablarme… pero persuasiva después de todo, misteriosa y oscura.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	8. Causas y Reacción

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Sakura!  
Ino me gritaba desde el interior de la habitación haciéndome salir de un sueño, un patético sueño rosado. La gripe me estaba afectando.  
Salí de la ducha para vestirme pero al entrar a la habitación me sorprendí de ver tres pares de ojos mirándome con ansias y con ganas de preguntar algo.  
- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – Pregunte incomoda.  
- ¿Cómo lo lograste, como lo has conseguido? – Ino me preguntaba con insistencia.  
- ¿Conseguir qué?  
- Principalmente que Sasuke Uchiha te hablara, pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que ayer te defendiera de Karin – Tenten parecía muy tranquila después de todo.  
- No me defendió, solo evito una pelea. ¿Y qué tiene de raro que me hablara? ya me había saludado en clases.  
Ese comentario me había irritado.  
- ¿Te saludo en clases? – pregunto Ino confundida.  
- V-verás Sakura-san… - Comenzó Hinata – Sasuke-kun no suele hablar con ninguna chica. Y eso nos hace pensar que… -  
Miro a las otras dos indecisas, y lo vi todo venir como agua fría.  
- ¿Piensan que está interesado en mí? No malinterpreten las cosas, están locas – les respondí con una expresión dura – No hablemos más sobre esas ideas suyas, eso es todo.  
- Vamos Sakura, no seas bruta… solo estudia las opciones entre Tú y…  
- Ino cállate… no estoy interesada en tener ningún novio, y no me gusta Sasuke-kun… él tampoco siente nada por mí, es evidente que ustedes malinterpretan todo.  
- Sakura no seas así – intervino Tenten – Si fuera cierto…  
- Pero no lo es, ya dejen su jueguito de _Chicas Cupido_.  
Saqué mi maleta con mi uniforme de deportes y me dirigí rápido al baño para cambiarme de ropa, el uniforme deportivo consistía de una playera azul marino con una raya roja cruzando el pecho y un short del mismo tono de azul. Ignore por completo el tema de las chicas cuando salí del baño, ellas ya tenían el Short y la Playera puesta así que nos dirigimos a la cancha, era gigante, quedaba tiempo aun antes que tuviéramos que irnos a la primera clase de Gimnasia así que nos sentamos en las gradas y los demás se fueron a los vestidores.  
Esperamos a que salieran y comenzó la práctica. Estaba Naruto-kun ahí, sentí culpabilidad de no haber cumplido mi palabra de _No seguir el Juego_ pero este no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, era obvio que ya sabía todo… toda la escuela lo sabía.  
En un intento de llamar la atención, se lanzó a la portería y se golpeó la cabeza con los barrotes, todos rieron, hasta Sasuke, aunque con mayor brevedad.  
- ¡No te rías teme!- Le dijo sobándose la cabeza.  
- Eres un idiota Naruto – le respondió con arrogancia.  
Era increíble que esos dos fuesen amigos, eran tan distintos, pero parecían llevarse bien así.  
Sasuke me miró fijamente e hizo ascender el color rojo a mis mejillas, solo nos miramos a la distancia, él no podía ver dentro de mi mente, sin embargo por un lapso de segundo sentí una conexión entre él y yo, como cuando nos miramos en clases de Literatura, quien sabe porque, algún extraño fallo en mi cerebro, no lo sé, Si él supiera lo que había pensado minutos antes, pero mantendría mis pensamientos en secreto. Era simplemente muy vergonzoso considerar la alternativa de… ¿Qué? Solo hablo tonterías. Me miró aún más penetrante que antes y luego me sonrió fugazmente, mi corazón dejo de palpitar, ya no lo sentí más, no tenía nada aquí, mi corazón se ausento por completo.  
- ¿Sakura-chan?  
Naruto estaba frente a mí agitando una mano, claro, de eso se reía Sasuke… Naruto me hablaba y yo estaba pegada a su mirada. Que patética.  
- ¿Naruto-kun?, oh lo siento… estaba distraída.  
Le quite la mirada asustada a Naruto y luego eche un vistazo rápido a Sasuke, este me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero luego se levantó junto a Neji que le preguntaba sobre algo.  
- Sakura-chan, ya supe lo que paso ayer con Karin… ¿Estas bien?  
Esa mirada de nuevo, esa mirada de preocupación  
- S-sí, lo siento Naruto-kun, no pude cumplir mi promesa… veras es que…  
Naruto se sentó a mi lado y puso su barbilla afirmada en sus manos mirando hacia un punto fijo, con la mirada en cualquier parte menos en mí.  
- Lo sé, insulto a Ino, Hinata y Tenten… lo que hiciste estuvo bien.  
Pude notar su sonrisa aunque no me mirara, sonreí agradecida por que se preocupara de mí.  
- Eres un gran amigo Naruto-kun, me recuerdas a alguien a quien quiero mucho.  
Naruto me miro contrariado, como si le hubieran dado un golpe repentino.  
- ¿Tienes Novio Sakura-chan?  
Tenía los ojos como platos y se había volteado un poco para mirarme frente a frente, esa pregunta hizo que me pusiera colorada y me apartara un poco de él agitando mis manos en gesto de _No, No, No  
_- ¿Naruto? No, entendiste mal… no tengo novio, me refería a un amigo.  
Estaba muy colorada.  
- Ahhh lo siento, lo siento es solo que… solo pensé que tu… - pude ver su nerviosismo, se rascaba la cabeza y volvía a mirar a un punto fijo – Lo que hiciste con Karin, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… claro… si ella fuese hombre, a una mujer nunca le respondería de una manera que la hiciera sentir mal, incluso si es Karin.  
Sonreí y nos quedamos en silencio, aun sintiendo nuestra presencia, nos acompañábamos aunque no nos habláramos.  
Dieron el toque y nos dirigimos clase, yo entre al gimnasio y el siguió hacia los pasillos.  
- Sakura-san, ¿lista para deportes?- me dijo Hinata con jovialidad.  
- En realidad no, no se me dan esas cosas- le respondí con cara de sufrimiento.  
- ¿En serio? Yo tampoco, ya somos dos, pero con suerte estamos en el equipo de Ino, ella siempre me defiende en Voleibol, Karin es una abusona – dijo sin poder contenerse, se sonrojó al instante pero la miré con comprensión.  
- ¿Compartimos clases con Karin? Vaya, descuida, ya se lo abusona que es.  
- Ya notaste lo especial que es – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Algo así; pero más bien creo que lo hace porque está loca por Sasuke-kun.  
- Si, dime algo que no sepa, casi todas en el Instituto mueren por él; es el rompecorazones, nunca ha salido con alguien.- dijo mirándome de reojo.  
- Hum; ¿sabes por qué sólo somos chicas las que tomamos esta clase?  
Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ella respondió que sólo una vez por semana nos toca deportes con los chicos.  
Hinata y yo nos encaminamos a la cancha para iniciar con la clase, habíamos creído que era en el Gimnasio pero tuvimos que volver. Primero la sensei Anko nos dijo que corriéramos quince vueltas alrededor de la cancha, a las once ya estaba exhausta; Hinata parecía tener la misma pésima condición física que yo aunque solo llevaba ocho.  
- Ya… no… puedo… más – dijo roja como un tomate y sujetándose el pecho en busca de una bocanada de aire.  
- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! No se detengan jovencitas; Hyuga, no se tire al suelo, ¡Continúe rápido! – La sensei de cabello café oscuro y mirada inquisitiva se acercó a nosotras; como pude levanté a Hinata del suelo y la ayudé a continuar, la profesora pidió mi nombre y se lo di.  
- Sakura Haruno – dije dirigiéndome a la sensei.  
- Mmm. Ya veo, eres la nueva. Por favor, sigue corriendo, Hyuga siempre es la peor de la clase de deportes – dijo mirando con gesto reprobatorio a la chica que se puso colorada y esquivó mi mirada.  
- De acuerdo – dije regulando el ritmo de mi respiración, obviamente la sensei creía que iba así de lento por Hinata, pero era porque yo tampoco podía más.  
- Gracias – me dijo Hinata en un susurro cuando la puse de pie.  
- Hinata, ¿Dónde están Ino y Tenten? – le pregunte al percatarme que no estaban.  
- Sensei Anko las envió donde el Director a preguntar algo… no se sobre qué.  
- Ahhh – solo eso le respondí y continuamos corriendo.  
Al finalizar volvimos al Gimnasio para jugar voleibol, mi peor deporte; encabezaba la lista de los peores porque siempre había salido lesionada y mi equipo perdía por mi evidente torpeza; siempre esquivaba el balón y gritaba como una loca para que no me golpearan, bueno eso fue hace años atrás, no sé si habrá aumentado mi valor de hacerle frente al balón.  
Hicimos los equipos; pero antes las capitanas escogían los integrantes, en eso llegó Ino, corriendo por el gimnasio junto a Tenten, parecían sofocadas.  
- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Yamanaka? La clase empezó hace casi media hora, el recado no era tan largo como para que demoraran tanto- dijo pegando un grito estremecedor, como orden militar.  
- ¡Ushh! Lo lamento Anko sensei, es que había mucho tráfico estudiantil – dijo Ino rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
- Como sea, tome su puesto y elija a sus compañeros.  
- ¡Ah! Si, bien, elijo a Hinata.- dijo señalando a la ojiperla que le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio.  
- ¿Segura? Siempre la escoges y no hace nada – dijo la Sensei mirando a Ino con perspicacia.  
- Si – dijo con seguridad, era evidente que le importaba muy poco las habilidades de Hinata; más importante era su amistad.  
- Muy bien, Karin, escoge.- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de cabello rojo.  
Me limite a no mirarla, con eso pasaría la hora tranquila.  
- Elijo a Lily – dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga de la derecha, una bastante alta y que imponía con sólo verla.  
Por un segundo Karin posó sus ojos severos en los míos, me evaluó de pies a cabeza y soltó una risita desdeñosa; más atrás las demás chicas me miraban con mala cara; hubiera deseado no escuchar pero su conversación era perfectamente audible.  
- ¡Ey! ¿Ya viste a la nueva?- dijo a la de al lado.  
- Si, me dijeron que ayer se había peleado con Karin y Sasuke-kun la había defendido ¿no crees que es extraño? – dijo mirándome de reojo.  
- ¡Si, yo los vi…!  
- ¡Imposible! Apenas llegó hace poco y ya anda tras de él, que pesada, nosotras llegamos primero y ni siquiera nos habla – dijo con furia contenida, estaba muy incómoda, fijé mi vista en el suelo e intenté concentrarme en una mancha sobre él.  
- No lo sé, no parecía muy interesada; cuando nos acercamos a Sasuke-kun se puso muy enojado y nos ignoró; él iba muy deprisa a Literatura.  
- Ya, no creerás que le guste ¿cierto?- dijo restándole importancia.  
- ¡Bah! Por supuesto que no, hay chicas más lindas aquí que esa – dijo y entonces la sensei siguió cediendo los lugares a las líderes de equipo.  
- Escojo a Sakura – dijo Ino mirándome con una radiante sonrisa y me sentí aliviada de alejarme de esos cuchicheos.  
Una vez que formamos los equipos decidimos posiciones.  
- Hinata atrás, igual que tú Sakura – dijo Ino guiñándome un ojo, parecía que Hinata le había dicho que yo tampoco era buena en deportes.  
- ¡Yo defensa! – dijo Tenten animada.  
El transcurso del juego fue normal, Ino resultó ser de lo más buena en voleibol, razón por la cual era la preferida de Anko sensei; aunque Karin no se quedaba atrás, parecía que libraban una batalla silenciosa con pases y manotazos al balón.  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu chicas! – dijo la Sensei en un ataque de ánimo profundizado.  
- ¡Demonios! Maldita Karin, ¡eso fue falta!- grito Ino a la Pelirroja.  
- No es verdad rubia tonta; eres una mentirosa.  
- ¿Cómo? – Ino estaba hecha una furia.  
- Nunca la llames de esa forma, o la pagarás bien caro – reclamo Tenten mientras soltaba el balón que tenía en sus manos y se acercaba a la malla.  
- Esto es la guerra cabeza de zanahoria mi equipo les pateara el trasero, Tenten vuelve a tu lugar, esas son unas malas en voleibol.  
No pude evitar echarme a reír al ver el rostro de Karin todo rojo de la ira y eso la enfureció aún más, me callé al instante poniendo semblante de susto fingido.  
- ¿Te parece divertido pelo de chicle? Ya verás.- dijo apuntado hacia mí.  
- Descuida, yo te cubro – dijo Ino con aire protector.  
La pelota voló por los aires pero Ino no pudo golpearla, en defensa propia alce mi mano dándole un golpe impresionante, el balón fue a dar al extremo norte del otro lado de la malla divisoria, quedé impresionada por la repentina fuerza que salió de mi brazo, solo termine curvando mis labios en una sonrisa complaciente.  
Karin se quedó como piedra, no supo cómo detener el balón al igual que su equipo.  
- Se supone que eras mala en Voleibol – me dijo Ino desde su lugar.  
- Lo soy.  
La pasé bien después de todo, solo quedaba una clase más… corrí a mi habitación a ducharme nuevamente y a buscar mi remplazo del uniforme que tenía, fue una gran idea de mi padre comprarme dos, solo cambiaría la blusa y ya estaría lista; no me demore nada en hacer todo, fue muy rápido, Me tocaba clase obligatoria de no sé qué… ya ni lo recordaba pero era junto a Ino y Hinata.  
Al salir del baño y vestirme baje rápidamente al pasillo principal…  
Pero vi la repisa de anuncios y los talleres extra que había y me desconcentre; posé la mirada en uno que decía _Taller de música_, era justo lo que buscaba, tocaba bien el piano y el violín, eran mi pasión, de alguna manera pensaba que era una de las formas más eficaces de alejarme del mundo, desconectarme totalmente de él, de ser yo misma sin complejos.  
- ¿Te gusta la música? – dijo una voz detrás de mí, me hizo temblar y volverme deprisa. Era él, Sasuke.  
- Pues… si – dije recobrando la compostura.  
- Mmm… ya veo, yo soy miembro de ese club. Lo que paso antes… bueno… supongo que nos hemos saltado las presentaciones, soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con voz seria y tendiéndome la mano.  
- Sakura Haruno – dije correspondiendo el saludo algo confusa, él pareció notarlo.  
¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tan de repente era cordial? Habíamos tenido todo el tiempo para presentarnos pero no lo hizo hasta ahora… incluso cuando le salude en clases y me ignoro, incluso cuando hablamos en Biología. Era un chico bastante extraño.  
- No te inquietes – añadió, todavía en un tono serio – Se en que estás pensando – separo su mano, yo me encogí, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.  
- ¿Lo sabes? – Quizás el creía que lo encontraba extraño – Nadie puede saber lo que pienso; hasta que yo se lo digo.  
- Bueno, he supuesto… que crees que soy un raro – sonrió fugazmente y luego miro la repisa de anuncios.  
- Para nada – le dije irónicamente.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo entendido que tienes que pasar apuntes de otras materias ¿no? Puedo prestarte los cuadernos si quieres – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.  
- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun pero creo que ya he abusado demasiado, ya me prestaste la de biología.  
- No hay problema, no tengo tarea.  
Y era verdad, para mi buena suerte no había tarea ese día, lo cual me daba tiempo de pasar los apuntes.  
- De acuerdo, muchas gracias –dije y él abrió su mochila para extraer las libretas, me las dio y las guardé en la mochila.  
- Quería aclararte algo sobre lo que te dije antes… - Pero fue interrumpido por el cuchicheo de un grupo de chicas que lo miraban embobadas.  
Una chica de lentes de montura cuadrada se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó por la espalda, Karin; Sasuke-kun puso cara de fastidio y la intentó apartar.  
- Oh, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con voz empalagosa, se detuvo al mirarme, me fulminó de pies a cabeza y lo mismo hicieron sus amigas.  
- Vaya Sakurita, así que resultaste ser buena en Voleibol, mira tú – solo la ignore.  
- Haz el favor de soltarme, por favor Karin – dijo Sasuke perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.  
- ¿No quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotras?  
Esa Pelirroja hacia todo eso para molestarme, quería ponerme incomoda, se acercó con la intención de interrumpir nuestra conversación, Hmp claro, ahora todo cuadraba, ella junto con ese grupito de niñas no eran ni más ni menos que su club de fans; Es una Molesta.  
- No gracias, al salir de clases debo ir con mi padre al hospital – dijo evadiendo la evidente súplica. Decidí que lo mejor sería que me alejase y lo dejara sólo, recogí mi mochila y…  
- Adiós, y… nos vemos en clases, mañana te entrego tus libretas, gracias de nuevo.  
Ni siquiera esperé la reacción del _Despreocupado_, salí a paso veloz del vestíbulo y me encaminé a las escaleras.  
Ino y Hinata, las dos me esperaban, las clases transcurrieron muy rápido, fue un alivio.  
Por fin me iré a casa a descansar, pensé  
- ¿Que harás esta tarde Sakura? – Pregunto Ino mientras metía sus libretas a la Mochila.  
- No me quedare a dormir aquí, me iré a casa de mi padre, tengo cosas que hacer.  
- Ah, te tengo una noticia interesante – Ino me miraba entusiasmada, eso era inquietante.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Hay un chico, Armin. Él me hablo cuando iba a la Habitación y me conto sobre una propuesta muy interesante – esta sonreía de forma maliciosa.  
- ¿_Propuesta Interesante_?  
- Si, él quiere invitarte a salir, ¡Sakura! Él es muy guapo, no seas tarada y dile que sí.  
Los que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta del horror en mi rostro, ¿Salir? ¿Con un chico que ni conozco? ¿En que estaba pensando Ino cuando vio la opción de decir que si? Me di cuenta que malinterpretaron mi silencio.  
- Y-yo…  
- Te dije que diría que si Hinata, ¿lo ves?, lo sabía – la rubia gritaba de emoción, sabía que había tenido una visión de yo y ese tal Armin saliendo juntos.  
- Ino ya cállate, yo no lo conozco, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?  
- Armin El chico _Sexi_ ¿Que juega Futbol? Já, todas quieren salir con él… como si ese musculin fuera la gran cosa.  
Naruto ponía cara de pocos amigos.  
- Supongo que aceptaras como toda una irresponsable.  
Sasuke se movía como una sombra mientras pasaba a mi lado sin mirarme, me sorprendí que opinara respecto a mi _Cita _y tuviera esa actitud. Solo salió del salón ante mi mirada atónita con Naruto que lo seguía.  
Al principio su furia era injustificable y yo creía que era por mí. Estaba demasiado descompuesta como para preocuparme por ello. Yo podía hacer lo que quisiera dadas las circunstancias. Y entonces la confusión de pensamientos empezó a sincronizarse.  
¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Qué le pasaba?  
Entonces lo comprendí, es porque _No es seguro. No es correcto. Es peligroso_ una mujer convincente se negaría.  
- No Ino… no lo conozco, no es correcto que acepte, debo irme a mi casa – camine hacia la puerta pero las tres chicas me siguieron acompañándome en silencio, hasta que la rubia hablo.  
- Lo siento Sakura, tienes razón – pude ver su cara de arrepentimiento.  
- Descuida, no le tomemos importancia al asunto.  
Comenzó a vibrar el celular de Ino, pude ver que esta leía un texto y enarcaba una sonrisa.  
- ¿Vamos al Centro comercial? – nos miró interrogante.  
- ¿Qué sucede Ino? – le preguntaba Hinata mientras esta le respondía…  
- Considerando que Sakura solo conoce desde su casa al Internado… Hoy tendremos una _Tarde de Chicas_.  
- ¿Tarde de Chicas? – dijimos todas a coro.  
- Ya… sin reproches, a las cinco y media nos vemos en la entrada del Centro Comercial, Adiós.  
Vimos como la rubia se alejaba por el aparcamiento sin mirar atrás, estaba muy convencida que iríamos. Tenten se ofreció para llevarme hasta mi casa y luego pasaría a dejar a Hinata, eso fue fantástico, al llegar a la entrada se despidieron con: _Nos vemos a las cinco y media, Adiós_. Esa fue una mala jugada, no me dieron opción de responder, estaba obligada a ir.  
Subí a mi habitación y estudie las opciones… ¿Qué me pondría? Algo no muy recatado ni muy destapado, ese era mi estilo.  
Me pondría un vestido rosa casual por arriba de la rodilla y algo abombado con un moño al centro que me hacía lucir muy tierna.  
¿Y bien Sakura? Ahora podrás pensar las cosas claramente.  
Porque en ese momento vi algo al decir eso, algo en lo que había intentado no pensar. Ese pensamiento no me abandonaría. Esta era una de las cosas que me negaría a hacer, hoy y siempre.  
Eran ya las cinco y Hinata como era de esperarse se encontraba allí, traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, un gran complemento para su belleza natural.  
- Hinata – se giró para mirarme.  
- Sakura-san, que bueno verte…  
- ¿Ino todavía no llega?  
- No – dijo Hinata consultando su reloj y al percatarse que ya eran pasadas las cinco hizo una mueca de desaprobación.  
- ¡Llegue! – grito Ino que corría hacia nosotras.  
Vestía con un vestido color azul oscuro sin tirantes, por arriba de la rodilla y llevaba el pelo tomado un poco de la mitad izquierda dejando caer a la derecha, se veía muy linda.  
- ¿Y Tenten? – pregunte algo molesta ya que se le había hecho tarde.  
- Entremos, ella no vendrá. Tuvo que salir con sus padres.  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes que nos encontráramos todos cara a cara, Ino de inmediato saludo a Naruto con una sonrisa cómplice y este nos saludos a todas.  
¿Naruto?, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? Sería una _Tarde de Chicas_, ¡Ino!, pensé.  
Yo y Hinata comenzamos a retroceder lentamente como acto involuntario, era tan evidente ahora… el texto, la insistencia de Ino, que no viniera Tenten…  
¿Era una _Cita en Grupo_?, ¿en qué pensaba Ino?, tres chicos y tres chicas.  
- Hola Sakura-chan, te ves muy linda hoy, igual tu Hinata – Hinata enrojeció y yo salude a Naruto con naturalidad y una sonrisa fingida, quería matar a Ino.  
- Hola Sai-kun, que bien que estés aquí – Saludaba Ino y caminaba junto a él.  
- Pensé que hoy tenías una cita – me susurro Sasuke, no me miraba pero pude notar que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
- Actos comunes de una irresponsable, yo no lo soy, "_No es seguro. No es correcto. Es peligroso_", aparte no soy muy buena con las citas.  
- Hmp – torció una sonrisa.  
- ¿Sabías sobre esto? lo de la _Cita en Grupo_ – le pregunte mirándolo disimuladamente ya que los demás no se habían dado cuenta que charlábamos.  
- A mí no me culpes, Naruto me dijo que viniéramos por unas cosas y luego sale con que vendrá Sai, y ahora ustedes, vaya dilema. – me miró fijamente.  
- Sí claro- Murmuré, parpadeé, prácticamente olvidando como abrir los ojos de nuevo.  
- Bueno, bueno, vamos a tomarnos un Café – Ino nos guio.  
Caminamos en silencio, no teníamos mucho que decir, éramos unos extraños caminando quien sabe a dónde, Ino no paro hasta llegar a un Café que frecuentaban constantemente, ya que los empleados las conocían, pidió _La mesa de siempre_ solo que con sillas extras.  
Naruto pidió un expreso, fue allí cuando comprendí porque era tan hiperactivo, Ino un Moka, Sai pidió también un expreso, Hinata un Cappuccino, Sasuke un descafeinado y yo un Frappe.  
- Pero que silencio, vamos que alguien cuente algo… el silencio es incómodo – Decía Ino con una sonrisa clásica.  
- ¿Porque no nos cuentas como fue que tú y Naruto se pusieron de acuerdo para que viniéramos? – no pude evitarlo pero tenía que hacer que Ino aclarara su propósito a todo esto. Naruto se puso rojo y soltó una risita nerviosa, había sido descubierto.  
- Ay Sakura… no te imagines cosas que no son, solo es una salida de amigos…  
- Si, como no. Ah y creo que el silencio es excelente, a mí me gusta, si no hay nada bueno o mejor que el silencio para decir… que no interrumpan el momento, así que cállate Ino – todos miraron graciosamente a Ino que se sonrojaba, vi como Sasuke bajaba la cabeza y sonreía.  
- Sakura ¿Vives con tu papá? – Hinata había establecido una conversación para romper la tensión, pude darme cuenta.  
- Sí. Mi madre está constantemente viajando con su esposo, fui víctima de eso muchos años, pero ahora me vine a vivir aquí.  
- Woh, Sakura-chan, debes conocer muchas partes entonces, que envidia – Naruto me miraba muy emocionado.  
- Mmm… conozco muchas partes… pero por culpa de eso no conozco casi a ninguna persona, no vivir con mi madre me sienta muy bien ahora, hubo veces en que pensé y pedí que ella no estuviera allí, sé que es un pensamiento…  
- No deberías decir eso… - me interrumpió Sasuke, vi como tensaba la mandíbula y mostraba una mirada de desaprobación – No hables inconscientemente, si no sabes, si no haz experimentado… si no tienes idea de lo que es vivir sin una madre no hables de ello…  
Solo pude bajar la vista, por más que intente hacerme la fuerte mi vista se nublaba. Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, ese sentimiento con que lo dijo…  
- Lo siento, iré al baño – mi voz salió ronca y me levante, corrí hacia el baño… no quería hacer una escena de llanto, tropecé con algunas personas pero logre llegar.  
Soy una patética, solo fue un comentario de una persono fría y distante… ¿Reaccionar así? ¿Qué le pasa?, no… ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Cómo voy a llorar como una estúpida? Un calor inmenso me sofocaba, no podía respirar bien, sentí la ausencia de aire en mis pulmones y me quemaba la garganta.  
Recupérate, pensé.  
- Miren lo que encontramos aquí – Karin entro con dos chicas más – Si es la rata, ups perdón, me equivoque… es nuestra amiga Sakurita.  
- Déjame salir Karin – trate de escabullirme pero las tres se interpusieron.  
- Claro que no, cometiste un grave error al meterte conmigo, ¡Sujétenla! – Me estremecí, me sujetaron por los brazos y me pusieron de rodillas en el piso – Querida, veras que bien te voy a dejar.  
Saco unas tijeras de su bolsa. ¿Que planeaba hacer?  
- ¿Karin?, No espera… no lo hagas – Poco a poco pude ver como mi cabello caía, mechones rosas cubrían el piso, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, ¿Por qué?, fácil, a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo, o al menos eso se comentaba.  
- ¿Dónde quedo la Sakura desafiante? Mírate ahora… ¿Aun quieres golpearme? – Karin se alejaba de mí y observaba su escena, soltó una carcajada y luego escuche a sus amigas hablar…  
- No se Karin, creo que te pasaste.  
- No se ve nada bien.  
- Ya nada se puede hacer… - escuche como salían del baño y me dejaban ahí.  
Me levante como pude, pretendía esperar y replantear la situación, mire con nostalgia mi cabello en el suelo… no era mucho pero aun así…  
Me mire en el espejo, intente ignorar lo que veía, cerré mis ojos e intente concentrarme. Le enviare un texto a Ino, me iré a casa de Asashi, buena idea.

**_Sakura:  
_****_Ino, me iré a mi casa, no me siento muy bien, un resfriado repentino, solo di eso. Las cosas no salieron como te lo imaginabas, intentare remediar la situación. Cuídate, mañana hablamos.  
_**

Sentía como el aire temblaba a mí alrededor y ese espantoso efecto de la ira de Karin, tres veces ya que me humillaba.  
- ¿Estas bien? – Aquella voz, fría arrogante, era irónico escucharla pronunciar una palabra de preocupación. Sabía perfectamente quien era pero preferí no confirmarlo, ya era demasiado denigrante encontrarme allí arrodillada en el suelo, inconscientemente había vuelto a caer. ¿Pretendía burlarse de mí? – Vamos, levántate… te acompañare a que te arreglen el cabello – me sujeto de los brazos y trato de levantarme – Vaya, sí que eres pesada.  
- Suéltame – Me desenganche de su brazo – Yo puedo sola.  
Fui directo a enjuagarme al cara, mire lentamente el espejo, ahora si pude notar todo lo que Karin había cortado, por encima de los hombros, no tan corto pero considerando que antes estaba unos centímetros sobre mis caderas…  
Comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue solo unas lágrimas, ya nada más.  
- Te llevare a tu casa.  
- ¿Y tú no estabas con los demás?  
- Estaba, vi a Karin marcharse rápido junto a sus amigas, luego tu texto a Ino… lo supe de inmediato.  
- Mira qué sentido común tienes, pero puedo irme sola.  
- No te estoy preguntando, te dije que te llevaría a tu casa – me tomo del brazo y me llevo hacia la puerta – Vámonos ya.

Sasuke tenía un Audi R8, negro con algunas partes rojas, lo sabía porque era el sueño frustrado de Yuto, siempre hablaba de ese auto como su adquisición a futuro, no pude quedarme a admirarlo ya que la situación era… inapropiada.  
Había un ambiente muy tenso en el auto, avanzamos unas calles pero luego no pude más, sentía tanta impotencia por todo esto y el lugar no me ayudaba en nada. Tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha el que entrara en el baño de chicas a sacarme de ahí, ¿no pudo ser Naruto?, al menos el sabría que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, aunque fuera inútil ya que no podría contrarrestar esto que sentía.  
- Por favor detente aquí Sasuke-kun – le dije apenas, ya que estaba casi ahogada.  
- Supongo que no hay nada más que decir por mí parte, nada que pueda hacerte sentir mejor…  
- No por ahora, veremos después, solo necesito respirar, todo esto es tan… - y ahí estaban las lágrimas, inundándome de frustración, tape mi cara y sollocé a ocultas; El aceptaba mi silencio… lo respetaba, por eso sonrió en la Cafetería, el silencio también era de su agrado. Sonreí y solo un segundo después se giró a verme, ya no me miraba como antes, reflejaba alivio en sus ojos.  
- ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Miraba hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su espalda en el asiento del auto.  
- Un poco – intente bajar la ventanilla del auto pero no vi ningún botón, palanca o algo para hacerlo, hizo un sonido tan familiar para mi "_Hmp_" y la bajo desde su lugar – Gracias – me había sonrojado un poco.  
- Te llevare a un lugar – encendió el auto y avanzamos unas calles más allá.  
- Sasuke-kun…  
- Claro, no es asunto mío de todas formas. No me pertenece hacer esto pero creo que no querrás ir así a clases mañana, tranquila, te agradara donde iras.  
No proteste solo saque la cabeza un poco de la ventana para sentir el aire raspar mis mejillas y para que la velocidad se llevara esos tristes pensamientos lejos…  
Mi cabello, pensé.  
- ¡Llegamos! – bajo del auto y se dispuso a abrir mi puerta, me acompaño a un local muy lindo "_Una peluquería_", era muy amplia, de alto nivel hubiera dicho mi madre; una mujer miro a Sasuke, un poco más alta que él, de cabello largo y de un dorado hermoso, sus ojos eran color miel y su cara era perfecta, luego me miro a mí y me sonrió con jovialidad, parecía ignorar mi cabello.  
- Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no venía – Él la miro y le sonrió, luego puso su mano en mi hombro y miro a la mujer, ella pareció comprenderlo, su cara ahora era de terror, bravo, eso me ayudaba bastante, ahora tendría un trauma de por vida, ¿Tan malo era mi aspecto?  
- ¿Pero qué te han hecho?, ven… sígueme.  
Me tomo de los hombros y me dirigió a una silla frente a un espejo… muchas cosas sobre un mueble de madera negra, todo era tan hermoso, confiaba en que la mujer arreglaría este desastre, su cabello era fantástico, una gran referencia.  
- Es un poco arriesgado intentar arreglar esto, pero me crece rápido… - intente evitar esos par de ojos que estaban sobre mí, ¿es que acaso Sasuke no podía sentarse a esperar?, estaba parado un poco detrás de las dos observando todo lo que la mujer haría. Mis ojos se estrecharon y lo observe, el me miro con una sonrisa torcida.  
- Sasuke-kun, tu novia es muy hermosa, esto es solo un detalle… su cabello quedara fantástico.  
Eso me tomo desprevenida, ¿Su novia? Sentí como el color ascendía a mis mejillas… era más potente que antes, Sasuke me dio una mirada fugaz y sonrió con burla, aun así no dijo nada.  
¿Es que me dejaría a mí para aclarar la situación?, esa era una broma estilo Sasuke Uchiha… Já, no haría lo que él quería, tampoco diría nada, total ella lo conocía a él no a mí.  
- ¿Dije que mi pelo crecía rápido? Haga lo que crea pertinente, intente disminuir este desastre… por favor – le suplique, luego mire a Sasuke para ver su expresión… este me miraba fijamente, se preguntaba porque no corregí a la mujer y le dije lo contrario, no soy tan predecible después de todo. Frunció el ceño con entendimiento, ya lo comprendía y me sonrió, ya no tenía burla en su rostro, acepto mi desafío… sé que el tampoco diría nada, y no me molestaba.  
- _Okey_, comencemos.  
La mujer tomo unas tijeras y una peineta y comenzó con su trabajo, veía su cara de concentración y eso me puso nerviosa, caía aún más cabello, si ya estaba corto ¿Era necesario seguir cortando?, la miraba disgustada con una pequeña arruga que se me formaba entre los ojos.  
La maraña ya iba tomando forma, aceptable. Mire a Sasuke a través del espejo y se reía al ver mi rostro, le parecía gracioso verme así de preocupada lo cual hacia peor mi carácter.  
- ¡Ya está!, hermosa… nada más que decir, tu cabello es fantástico, ni aunque lo hubieran dejado más corto no lograrían hacerlo parecer feo, imposible.  
La mujer me tomo de los hombros y agacho su cabeza para ponerla sobre la mía, me sonreía con los ojos… era tan amable, había logrado que me sintiera mejor, y si… mi cabello no se veía mal, hasta podría decir que el corte me iba bien.  
- Estiloso – le sonreí sonrojándome y haciendo que mi risa se escuchara, una sonrisa cantarina, note que Sasuke se estremeció y luego retomo la compostura.  
- ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-kun? – eso fue con intención, quería incomodarlo por la bromita que hizo.  
- ¡Me gusta!  
No, eso era estúpido. Enserio lo dijo… es que como podía hacerlo, solo para molestarme, lo vi en su cara. Fue una respuesta. Lo mire y le sonreí ampliamente, una de esas sonrisas falsas pero que no muchos descubren… me di cuenta que la mujer nos veía como dos enamorados y nos sonrió también.  
- Muy bien, estas tomo de los hombros y me levanto de la silla, tambalee un poco por los nervios.  
- Muchas gracias Nira.  
Sasuke la miro y luego me tomo de la mano para irnos, no le pago ni nada… ¿era un servicio gratuito? Uchiha y sus contactos, seguía con su jueguito pero ya no me sentía incomoda, la fachada de novios no venía al caso, estaba llegando muy lejos pero así lo dejaría. Me volteé para despedirme, estaba muy agradecida.  
- Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿no le pagaras? – dije confundida.  
- Eres tan ingenua. Ya lo he hecho y no te has dado ni cuenta, ¿estabas desconcentrada? – se burló de mí, si… había estado desconcentrada mirándolo y sonrojándome como una patética, ridiculizarme no era necesario, lo pagaras Sasuke.  
Lo mire inquisitivamente y le sonreí, puse mis manos en su cara y pude darme cuenta como había duda en su rostro, luego me miro con comprensión… él sabía lo que haría pero en mi solo vio determinación.  
Si Sasuke, eso hare, pensé.  
Lo bese despacio en su mejilla, un beso en el lugar equivocado pero que aun así me detuvo el corazón… por unos segundos sentí algo extraño en mi estómago y espina dorsal, como una corriente eléctrica, nuestro contacto había sido como el del Hielo y el Fuego, y él era el Hielo esperando ser derretido. Mi instinto me pedía que lo besara en los labios pero no pude.  
Me aparte despacio de él con una sonrisa y pude darme cuenta del color en sus mejillas, estaba desprevenido y le había sorprendido… jamás se había esperado eso, lo sabía.  
- Si, estaba desconcentrada – le susurre y eso lo estremeció – Muchas gracias, fue muy amable, adiós – me di la vuelta y lo arrastre de la mano hasta la salida. Aire fresco, se estaba oscureciendo, ya estaba tranquila pero no me atreví a mirarlo, pude suponer cuál era su rostro en ese momento, con eso era suficiente.  
Me dirigí al auto y el me abrió la puerta sin mirarme, una vez adentro quise no irme tan luego a mi casa, debí haber sugerido eso, pero tenía miedo de que me escuchara.  
- Ya estas mejor que antes, ¿te gusto el arreglo?  
Me preguntó mientras encendía el auto, su tono era neutro y no se molestó en mirarme, ¿así es como le hacía frente a los problemas? ¿Evitándolos o simplemente olvidándolos?  
- ¿No me pedirás explicaciones por mi actitud infantil? – le pregunte buscando su mirada, algo había cambiado en él.  
- No, ya se la respuesta.  
- ¿A si?, vaya que eres adivino – mire al frente enarcando una ceja.  
- Por supuesto y no necesito ser adivino, solo eres muy predecible… eso es todo – sonrió y presiono el acelerador, ya estábamos andando hacia mi casa.  
- ¿En dónde vives? – Se limitó a preguntarme.  
- En Haramihama. Y ni siquiera me has preguntado porque Karin ha hecho esto, es extraño que me ayudaras sin pedir una explicación, preguntar sería algo lógico.  
- Soy prudente eso es todo, y lógico no es solo preguntarte o pedir explicaciones, no haberte puesto incomoda en tu condición anterior igual era lógico.  
- Vaya, Creo que solo eres un cobarde que finge ser prudente… eso pienso – eso fue muy mal educado de mi parte pero tenía que ser sincera con él.  
- ¿Eso crees?, te diré que si pero tu consuelo solo será momentáneo, después te darás cuenta que no soy un cobarde.  
- ¿Entonces porque no me has preguntado porque te bese? No es porque ya sabias la respuesta, es porque sientes miedo que la intención haya sido otra, admítelo Sasuke.  
No me respondió nada, lo que le había dicho lo había sorprendido… o solo quería ser prudente.  
- ¿Por que Karin te ha hecho esto?  
Se detuvo en señal de rojo y me miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿Sabes porque? Porque te gustan las mujeres de cabello largo, y al tener el cabello corto no tendría alternativa de gust… - pero me interrumpí en seco.  
Hubo un silencio, uno de esos que te hacen esperar con ansias una respuesta…  
- ¿Tan superficial me crees? Da igual. ¡Llegamos!  
Estábamos frente a mi casa, no quise preguntarle como sabía cuál era pero ya nada importaba. Claramente teníamos muchas diferencias, eso nos hacía muy lejanos. Abrí la puerta y baje, antes de cerrarla lo mire y le dije…  
- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun y encontrare la manera de devolverte el favor, sé que me dirás que no hace falta, pero quiero hacerlo – le sonreí con la mirada y luego cerré la puerta.  
Ya estaba en la entrada de mi casa cuando el Audi R8 se alejó, y ahí en el asfalto las luces traseras desaparecían en la oscuridad.  
Fue débil de mi parte dejar a mi instinto hacer las cosas a su manera en esto, solamente para mantenerlo satisfecho ahora. Esto no resultaría bien. Lo que me hizo pensar que Sasuke probablemente no esperaba que yo tomara esta actitud solo para poner en práctica "_mi loco plan_"  
Trague saliva y entre a mi casa con mucho coraje, seria bombardeada en preguntas cuando mi padre viera mi repentino cambio de look, no se tragaría el hecho de que lo hice porque quise, pero no le diría la verdad.  
- ¿Sakura? – ya había llegado, su voz venía desde la cocina.  
Al verme no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro, eso me puso incomoda y él lo noto.  
- Vaya, que diferente te ves, pero te queda muy lindo – miró hacia abajo y siguió comiendo, algo como… ¿Pastas?  
- ¡Papá! ¿Te has cocinado? Woh, hoy muchas cosas cambiaron parece – me miro un poco avergonzado.  
- Creí que hoy te quedarías en el Internado, recibí tu texto, me alegro que hayas salido con tus amigas.  
- A mi igual papá, me iré a dormir, estoy muy agotada…  
- Claro, claro… en la mañana nos vemos. Adiós Hija.  
Subí a mi habitación, me lance sobre la cama y los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente…  
Estaba desconcertada. No podía entender, no tenía sentido lo que me estaba pasando. Mi mente trató de rechazar las dudas, y fui absorbida una y otra vez en una oscuridad que recortaba segundos enteros o incluso hasta minutos de frustración, haciendo mucho más difícil mantenerse en la realidad.  
Traté de separarlos. La no-realidad era blanca, y no costaba mucho. La realidad era negra, y se sentía como si hubiese sido separada en dos, atropellada por un Audi R8, golpeada por una Karin luchadora profesional, pisoteada por muchos estudiantes y sumergida en ácido, todo al mismo tiempo.  
Yo era como el modelo de mi vida, nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con cosas que están fuera de mi control, atacar a mis enemigos, o superarlos.  
Evadir el dolor. Siempre humana y débil, la única cosa que era capaz de hacer, era mantenerme, durar y sobrevivir.

A la mañana siguiente recogí mi mochila y vi una nota de mi padre en la mesa:

**_Perdona por no llevarte a la escuela, un percance en la oficina, nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero, ten un bello día mi princesa.  
_****_Papá.  
_**

Eso me desconcertó, él no solía usar palabas como _princesa_ pero supongo que era aceptable después de todo; ya me iba cuando pasé por la mesita de centro de la sala y a la izquierda vi un buró del que nunca me había fijado antes, sobre el descansaba una fotografía de la boda de mis padres, mi madre lucía un vestido blanco de novia, su cabello iba suelto, era rosa como el mío y largo hasta la cintura, el mío era algo más corto centímetros sobre la cintura, mentía… ahora era más corto. Mi padre llevaba un esmoquin negro y ambos se abrazaban.  
Sonreí por un segundo; supongo que había recuerdos de los que mi padre aún no podía desprenderse, tomé mis llaves alejando pensamientos de tiempos pasados y cerré la puerta de la casa.  
Sólo había caminado cerca de veinte pasos hasta la calle principal cuando escuché la bocina de un auto detrás de mí, asustada me di la vuelta y el Audi R8 se situó a mi lado izquierdo, la puerta se abrió automáticamente hacia arriba como los autos de carreras al igual que el día anterior y entonces vi al pelinegro, con su cabello desordenado y su sonrisa de suficiencia para indicarme que subiese. No supe que hacer.  
- ¿Qué pasa? Sube – dijo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.  
- Emm…- vacilé un segundo y accedí.  
- Sales temprano ¿eh? – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con un botón automático y pisaba el acelerador.  
- En verdad no debiste molestarte; creí que estabas molesto…  
- ¿Molesto? – dijo sorprendido mirándome por un segundo a los ojos.  
- _Ok_, no es eso, en verdad te agradezco pero…  
- Para ser una pueblerina eres bastante extraña – dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.  
- Hm, pues para ser un chico de cuidad pareces demasiado educado – dije a la defensiva ¿en serio era una pueblerina extraña? Pueblerina ya lo sabía pero ¿tan extraña era?  
- No me malinterpretes ¿quieres? No soy como todos, aunque ya sé que me crees superficial – dijo resoplando y volviendo la vista al volante.  
- Supongo – dije sin estar muy convencida, él lo notó.  
- No me crees ¿verdad?  
- ¿Disculpa? – dije al ver cómo había visto a través de mi expresión de escepticismo.  
- Hmp – dijo en tono amargo – Es bastante obvio, supongo – dijo bajando la mirada pero sin cambiar su estado de arrogancia.  
- No entiendo – dije buscando su mirada.  
- Hmp, has de creer que soy el chico popular que trae de rodillas a las chicas y que es un amanerado del dinero y los lujos, es por eso que te lo piensas dos veces antes de subir al auto, ayer tuve que obligarte – dijo posando en mí sus fríos ojos negros, igual de despreciables que la primera vez que me miró, esa era sin duda, una de las miradas que me ponían los pelos de punta, decidí sonreír con amargura.  
- Pues ya que lo pones de esa forma, supongo que si – dije con crueldad.  
Al parecer no esperaba que dijera otra cosa, por eso fue que lo mencioné, para comprobar su reacción  
- No es verdad, era una broma, la verdad no te conozco mucho Sasuke-kun, apenas y nos hablamos ayer, me tomo mi tiempo para juzgar a los demás.  
- ¿Quieres saber cómo me pareces tú, Sakura-chan?  
Me quedé quieta ante tal expectativa, era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí por mi nombre, claro está, con sus reservaciones.  
- Mmm… supongo – dije mientras se detenía al ver luz roja.  
- Creo que eres una pueblerina bastante escéptica, desconfiada y que se ve bien con su nuevo corte de cabello, pero al contrario de lo que dices yo sí creo que juzgues a la primera impresión – dijo con una sonrisa retadora, la misma que hizo ayer en la Peluquería.  
Eso me enfadó de sobremanera, recordar lo que había pasado, mi instinto que me confundía de sobremanera y el… que vaya que era fastidioso.  
- Da lo mismo, ya llegamos – dije cuando se detuvo en el estacionamiento escolar.  
- Si –dijo más serio que nunca.  
- Gracias por traerme. ¡Ah! Aquí está la libreta de Biología, no pude pasar las otras en limpio pero si las necesitas con urgencia me las pides – ya me disponía a bajar del auto cuando me detuvo, apenas me tocó el brazo y lo retiró de inmediato.  
- No te preocupes, tengo libretas de borrador, pero no te habrás molestado ¿verdad? – dijo entre serio y amistoso.  
- En absoluto – dije con una sonrisa bien falsa que lo desconcertó, no era una de mis típicas sonrisas, era una que se extendía por todo mis rostro: Ayumi decía que denotaba un "_déjame en paz_" bien claro.  
- Hmp – dijo y bajó del auto, lo mismo hice y me dirigí a las puertas del Instituto con mis cosas sin decirle nada más, mi primera hora era Deporte "_general_", un verdadero suplicio para mí, no era para nada buena en deportes, lo de ayer fue solo un reflejo de supervivencia.  
Al entrar al vestíbulo un montón de chicas que cuchicheaban se apilaron y nos vieron llegar juntos desde el estacionamiento; eso no me gustó para nada ¿Qué pensarían?  
Karin me miró altanera, tenía una risita de suficiencia al verme llegar con ese cabello, desvié la mirada con arrogancia, ¿Pensaría que iría a acusarla y quedar como una Llorona?, que soñara. Me alejé lo más que pude de Uchiha y ella.  
Entonces las chicas corrieron entre gritos y empujones para situarse al lado de Sasuke-kun y admirar su "_belleza_".  
¡Já! Ese fue el momento culminante de mi éxito, yo tenía razón, él era el chico popular del Konoha Daigaku Todai y ahora no podría negarlo, o quizás no lo negaba, pero no le gustaba reconocerlo; me di la vuelta para mirarlo con la burla remarcada en mis ojos, enarqué una ceja y le dije:  
- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón en todo lo que creías que pensaba; eres adivino.  
Y me di la vuelta, salió perfecto, por lo general cuando me retiraba con dignidad y me salía con la mía, terminaba tropezando o haciendo el ridículo, pero eso no pasó, y tal como quería, se quedó mirándome con furia mientras yo soltaba una carcajada y me iba.  
Llegué a las gradas y dejé mi mochila; saqué mi otra maleta con mi uniforme de deportes y me dirigí a los vestidores.  
Estaban llenos, así que esperé a que se desocupara uno; entonces vi a Hinata, haciendo fila para entrar en uno, me situé detrás de ella y la saludé con cordialidad.  
- ¿Sakura-san? Vaya, buenos días, te vez…- dijo con jovialidad.  
Oh, verdad… mi Cabello.  
- ¿Mi Cabello?, es una larga historia… luego te contare juntos a Ino y Tenten – dije con cara de sufrimiento.  
- Comprendo – me miro con comprensión.  
- Descuida, saque algo bueno de todo esto.  
-Te ves linda Sakura-san.  
- Gracias –dije mientras me sonrojaba y avanzaba la fila.  
Cuando se hubieron desocupado dos vestidores entramos y nos cambiamos; el uniforme deportivo… tendría que verlo seguido.  
Esta vez fuimos directo al gimnasio para jugar voleibol, dos días continuos.  
Hicimos los mismos equipos de ayer Ino me miro sorprendida y llego corriendo a mi lado junto a Tenten, sabía lo que se venía… pero estaba preparada, Karin no dejaba de mirarme y me sentí mejor aún.  
- ¿Sakura?, ¿Qué te has hecho?, me gusta tu cambio de Look… ¡te ves bien! – decía Tenten entusiasmada y tocando mi cabellos, inspeccionaba cada pelo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Si, gran cambio, es como si llegaras incluso más radiante, y dime… ¿Qué ha pasado Sakurita? – Ino ponía una cara extraña… no logre identificar a que se refería pero añadí naturalmente.  
- Es una larga historia chicas, prometo contárselas después.  
No dijeron nada más, solo miraron y luego asintieron; sabía que no se quedarían con la duda, al menos me dieron tiempo de ordenar mi mente.  
- ¿Ya viste a la nueva?, se ha cortado el cabello e incluso llego con Sasuke-Kun – murmuro una chica a mi lado.  
- Si, no le queda mal, pero me dijeron que llegó en su deportivo ¿no crees que es extraño? – dijo mirándome de reojo.  
Esto me era tan Familiar, es como un Deja Vu.  
- Si, yo los vi, Vinieron juntos a la escuela.  
- Imposible… no creo que esté interesada en Sasuke-Kun, ¿o sí?  
- No lo sé, no parecía muy interesada; cuando nos acercamos a Sasuke-kun lo miró con burla y le dijo algo que no logré comprender; cuando se fue, Sasuke-kun se puso muy enojado; dieron el toque y todas nos fuimos; él iba muy deprisa a Trigonometría.  
- Ya, no creerás que le guste ¿cierto?- dijo restándole importancia.  
- ¡Bah! Por supuesto que no, hay chicas más lindas aquí que esa – dijo y entonces la sensei ordeno juntarnos en nuestros grupos.  
O eran las mismas de ayer, o se copiaban el guion unas con otras, eran tan extrañas.  
Al igual que ayer formamos los equipos con las posiciones anteriores, yo atrás.  
El transcurso del juego fue normal, Ino resultó victoriosas en varios en frentones silenciosos con Karin, me reí muchas veces por lo bajo.  
Entonces algo pasó, en la puerta verde estaba un chico mirándome quien sabe desde cuándo, puse los ojos en blanco y evadí su mirada de arrogancia, me concentré en el juego; parecía cien por centrado en mis movimientos.  
- Demonios, pelos de Zanahoria, eso fue falta, siempre haces trampa – grito Ino a Karin.  
- No es verdad rubia tonta; eres una mentirosa.  
- Y me vuelves a llamar así, cobarde, esto es la guerra cabeza de tomate, ahora verás lo que es bueno – alzó el balón y dándole un golpe impresionante.  
Esta vez me eche a reír para que Karin me viera y eso la enfureció aún más, me callé al instante fingiendo una disculpa, pero luego volví a reír, voltee a la puerta y vi a Uchiha riéndose de mi reacción, lo ignoré.  
- ¿Te parece divertido pelo de chicle?, ¿No aprendiste la lección de ayer verdad? Ya verás – dijo apuntado hacia mí.  
- Sakura, muévete de ahí – dijo Tenten con aire protector.  
La pelota voló por los aires pero Ino no pudo detenerla, Tenten, otras chicas del equipo y hasta Hinata intentaron detener la trayectoria pero fue imposible, el balón cayó cerca de mí pero no me dio, un alivio realmente. Luego sonó la campana y nos dispusimos a salir; las agujetas de mi tenis se habían desatado y me agaché para anudarlas; cuando lo hice Karin tomó el balón y me lo lanzó a la espalda, cayó justo en mi cabeza, sentí un dolor punzante y abrí los ojos de golpe.  
- ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo alguien detrás de… la distinguí como Tenten, un montón de chicas me rodearon, entre ellas la sensei.  
- ¡Suspendida Karin! Eso ha sido muy cobarde – dijo reprendiéndola; ya no pude escuchar nada más, mis ojos se nublaron y lo vi todo negro.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, me incorporé demasiado rápido, quizá habia sido por eso.  
¡Vaya! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? Sasuke me ve y se pone serio.  
- ¿Sasuke-kun?  
Le pregunte que sucedía y me recordo el balonazo en mi cabeza, al principio me molesto el saber que Karin había atentado contra mi, pero luego recorde que ya me habían jugado bromas de ese tipo en secundaria.  
Pero luego de unos segundos llegue a la espantosa conclusión de que él me habia traido cargando hasta la enfermería, genial, estaba enfadada con él y ahora debía agradecerle.  
- Sasuke-kun, yo…  
Se dio cuenta de lo que diría, se acercó a la camilla lo suficiente como para evaluar mi mirada; tuvo que encorvarse demasiado, eso hizo olvidar mis rencores y al final termine dandole las gracias ¿Qué más iba a hacer?  
Lo que más me molesta es que de todos los cientos de estudiantes tenía que ser justo él quien me trajera hasta aquí.  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, o quieres descansar un poco más? – dijo evaluando mi estado.  
- ¡Ahhh no! Dios, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estoy así? – pregunte alarmada, esperaba que no fuera demasiado, no queria tener que perder clases.  
- Solo veinte minutos, descuida, los maestros ya saben lo que pasó, si quieres…  
- ¡No! No, no, no, tengo que ir a clase – dije poniéndome de pie.  
- No te esfuerces demasiado, es más, deberías esperar a la enfermera.  
- Tienes razón – dije impaciente y me senté en la camilla.  
- Te tomas muy en serio la escuela ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, justo era esa la que me ponía nerviosa – Ya llego la enfermera…  
Shizune se acercó y me hizo un chequeo para luego dejarme ir.  
- De acuerdo jovencita, puedes volver a clase – dijo sonriéndome y abriendo la puerta para salir con Sasuke a mi lado.  
- ¿Acaso no tienes clase? – dije mirándolo con suspicacia.  
- Nos toca literaturas juntos, Guy-sensei nos dejara entrar ya que hoy toca lectura de poemas libres – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- ¡Ah! Bueno… voy por mis cosas al gimnasio, adiós - dije pero él me tomó del brazo y me di la vuelta con sobresalto, de nuevo esa sensación, al igual que en la peluquería.  
- Espera, te acompaño – dijo y no me animé a replicar, cuando tuve mis cosas a la mano nos encaminamos al aula 8.  
- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estabas en clase a la primera hora? – dije observándole de reojo.  
- Hmp, eso… bueno… no vino el maestro de Trigonometría y tuve hora libre.  
- ¿Por qué veías la clase de gimnasia? – dije disimuladamente para que no se notara mucho el interés.  
- Mmm… sólo pasaba por ahí.  
- Ah – dije sin evitar el escepticismo en mi voz y solté una risa cantarina – Fuiste a ver chicas, ya lo sé.  
- ¿Qué? Hmp, supongo que me descubriste… - solo sonrió y fingió ser descubierto.  
Solté una carcajada de ironía y eso lo sobresaltó.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.  
- Nada, es sólo que… ¿así es como demuestras tu egocentrismo? Sin ofender – me apresuré a añadir.  
- Sakura…- dijo enfadado.  
- Si, lo lamento; no lo haré de nuevo – Dije ocultando una sonrisa.  
Llegamos al aula 8 y Guy-sensei nos hizo pasar.  
- ¡Adelante chicos! No se preocupen porque ya haya iniciado la clase, ya nos pasaron el reporte de lo ocurrido ¿estás bien jovencita? – dijo con voz animada.  
- Eh… si, gracias – dije con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Podemos sentarnos? – Le pregunto Sasuke un poco enfadado.  
- ¡Claro, claro! Bien hecho chico, así se comporta un caballero – le dijo el Sensei enseñándole el pulgar, pero luego huimos de su admiración para buscar nuestros pupitres; en todas las clases que compartíamos nos sentábamos juntos; aunque claro está, no teníamos el mismo horario, otras veces me sentaba con Sai-kun, el chico de pintura o con Ino, Hinata o Naruto-kun.  
Todos nos miraban expectantes porque venía junto a Sasuke y por mi nuevo look, muchos murmuraron a nuestro alrededor y sólo me encogí en mi asiento.  
- ¡Bien! Ahora que el poder de la juventud se vea reflejado en la lectura de poemas, ¡Quiero ver pasión, emoción, drama! Sobre todo eso, si no hay drama, actuación, ¡no sirve! – dijo moviéndose a cada palabra que decía.  
- Claro Guy sensei ¡Pasión! – Lee le decía al Sensei y a leguas se veía que era su admirador #1.  
- ¡Esa es la actitud Lee!, ahora… ¿quién es el primero?, el primero será voluntario pero luego elegiré uno guiándome por la lista, así que no se preocupen, todos escucharemos con atención sus poemas – dijo mirando a los demás que miraron a otro lado.  
- ¡Yo por favor! – Lee se puso de pie y recitó un poema sobre la importancia de sobreponerse a las dificultades, sobre la resilencia y esas cosas.  
- ¡Me has conmovido Lee!... ahora, el que sigue - dijo muy entusiasmado.  
Nunca me ha gustado eso de pasar a leer una poesía en frente de todos, lo de la clase anterior fue solo para salvar a Hinata…  
- ¿Habías leído un poema Sakura-chan? – Me dijo despacio Sasuke para que nadie más lo oyera.}  
- Fue solo para salvar a Hinata, jamás me había sentido tan observada, casi me desmayo – sonreí nerviosa – Sufro de pánico escénico y con mi buena suertes seguro me nombraban a ahora.  
Sólo miré fijamente mi libro de texto tratando de hundirme en él y no pensar nada más.  
Entonces puse los ojos como platos al ver que Sasuke se ponía de pie, solo tomaba su libro de texto. ¿En serio iba a hacerlo?, ¿En frente de todos? ¡Qué valor!... cielos, que celosa estoy, ya quisiera yo tener esa determinación.  
Todos parecieron impresionados, hasta el profesor lo estaba, lo cual me dio pistas de que eso no era muy común en él, no me miró ni por un segundo cuando clavé la vista en él; se aclaró la garganta y…

**_- La nieve que ayer c_****_aía como pétalos de cerezo...  
_****_Es agua de nuevo.  
_****_Caed, pétalos del cerezo, c_****_aed.  
Y dejad el recuerdo d_****_el aroma.  
_****_Las sombras de un prolongado sol se_****_ desdibujan en el crepúsculo.  
C_****_aen los pétalos del cerezo.  
_****_Aunque te marchites, s_****_eguirá amaneciendo.  
_****_Una hoja se va, y o_****_tra se suma.  
_****_Al viento.  
_****_Si no dejo r_****_astro alguno...  
_****_En este mundo fugaz  
_****_¿Qué podrías r_****_eprocharme?  
_****_No vine de ninguna parte  
_****_Y no voy a ninguna parte._**

Quedé impactada, cuando leyó la recopilación de los haikus, los recitó de una manera tan "_perfecta_", sin exagerar la voz de más, con las pausas correctas, con esa voz tan grave que por un momento quedé enamorada de sus palabras; de sus palabras, no de algo más. Además, los haikus eran de… mi nombre, Sakura, flor de cerezo, me hizo ponerme colorada, quizás era simple coincidencia; entonces las chicas a mi alrededor dieron un suspiro al unísono a excepción de Hinata, que parecía mirar a Sasuke-kun con suspicacia, luego me miró a mí y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisita.  
Los chicos por su lado pusieron los ojos en blanco y Shikamaru dijo:  
- Ah, que problemático, lo hizo perfecto, gran cosa, sólo ve como deja a todas, vaya tipo – dijo a Naruto-kun con pereza, éste se dio vuelta y dijo en un susurro:  
- ¡Teme! ¿Que fue eso? – Tenía frustración en la mirada, luego puso cara de impotencia.  
Sasuke-kun lo miró con desconcierto y contestó…  
- Un Poema Tarado, ¿Qué más va a ser?, No sé a qué quieres llegar – dijo con indiferencia y el sensei prosiguió.  
- ¡Vaya! Sasuke-kun. No tenía idea de que… te gustara la poesía – dijo sorprendido y atontado.  
- Hmp, mi hermano me hace leer eso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sentarse.  
¿Tiene un hermano?, pensé.  
- ¡Oh! Itachi-kun, si, vaya que tiene genio para la literatura; eres cómo él.  
Sasuke-kun se limitó a quedarse callado y mirar justo al frente; estaba serio, demasiado; todos seguían en shock, yo igual, hasta que me acordé que era de mala educación quedarse como bobo mirando a alguien y esperé a que pasara el siguiente.  
- ¡Hey! Sensei ¿puedo leer un poema de mi creación? – dijo Naruto emocionado, apenas y había escrito la última frase cuando alzó la mano.  
Mire a Sasuke fijamente, como queriendo buscar una información en sus ojos... No supe que hacer cuando el deposito su mirada en mí también, lo miré con suspicacia y me devolvió una sonrisa arrogante.  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Le pregunte disimuladamente.  
- Bueno… con tu mala suerte quizás te nombraban a ti – Sonrió fugazmente.  
- Gracias.  
- ¡Tu rostro… un aspecto más pasable ahora! Ya no te desmayaras.  
Puse los ojos en blanco, se burlaba tan fácilmente de mí.  
- Claro – le dijo el Sensei a Naruto con emoción.  
Naruto-kun se puso de pie y me miró de reojo, después comenzó el poema…

- **_¡Oh! Parece que fue ayer  
_****_Cuando te vi por primera vez  
_****_Estabas guapa, Me gustaba tu antiguo cabello, pero este es mejor.  
_****_Te pedí que le quitaras el "kun" a mi nombre  
_****_¡Oh! Cuando me pegué con los barrotes  
_****_De la cancha de futbol  
_****_Me quedó un chichón  
_****_El teme se río, Pero tú no  
_****_Eres bonita  
_****_Este poema es para ti  
_**

Me señaló y no supe que hacer; por un lado me moría de la vergüenza y por el otro de la risa, pero me contuve. Soy una malvada por haber pensado en eso.  
Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio y Naruto-kun…  
- ¡Eso es todo, gracias!- dijo y se sentó en su pupitre.  
Nadie pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y soltaron la carcajada, hasta Sasuke se rió un poco pero se puso serio cuando Naruto lo volteó a ver, sólo meneó la cabeza y lo miró con gesto de complicidad fingida.  
- ¿De qué se ríen?  
- ¿Qué clase de poema ridículo es ese? Parecía que escribiste las cosas sin pensar – le dijo Kiba desternillándose de risa.  
- Que mal, no me gustaría estar en su lugar – pude percatarme que Shino había dicho eso escondiendo su rostro en el libro de texto, con su voz profunda y lo miré por un segundo; ya no me causaba ni pizca de risa, pobrecito; todos reían, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, aunque en menor proporción y Sai, además de todo el montón de atrás. Agaché la mirada y me quedé quieta.  
- ¡Ya basta! No se burlen de los sentimientos de su compañero, al menos él tuvo el valor, la fuerza de la juventud, cobardes – dijo el sensei en tono reprobatorio, todo el salón enmudeció y el timbre sonó, ¡qué alivio!, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al receso, las chicas me esperaron, seguramente para enterarse del chisme completo sobre lo ocurrido en la enfermería y mis explicaciones por mi nuevo look.  
Al salir Ino me llamó y caminamos juntas a la salida, Sasuke se alejó y salió sólo al comedor.  
- ¡Vaya! Que penoso – dijo con la mano en la boca.  
- ¿Qué penoso? Al menos tuvo el valor, ¡Ushh! En serio que son malos – ahora que lo notaba, además de Shino y yo, Hinata tampoco se había reído.  
- Ya Hinata, pero ¿Cómo es que aguantaste? – Tenten volvió a reír y se tapó la boca enseguida.  
- No me causó risa – Le respondió Hinata muy seria.  
- ¡Wow! Gracias Hinata – dijo Naruto-Kun poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa, era increíble lo rápido que se reponía de la vergüenza, Hinata estaba muy roja.  
- Respira Hinata – le dijo Kiba con impaciencia mientras se alejaba al comedor.  
- Salió patético – dijo mirándome en gesto de disculpa.  
- No, fue… muy bello – Mentí, lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, fue una mentira blanca.  
- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? No me importaría leerte más.  
- ¡No lo hagas por favor! – le suplico Lee.  
- ¡Ahhh! Son unos amargados – Frunció el ceño y entramos al comedor, servimos los alimentos en las bandejas y nos sentamos; Ino me desplazó a otra mesa, no quería que los chicos se enteraran de lo que iba a preguntarme de seguro.  
- De acuerdo, ahora dime ¿Qué pasó? – dijo con una notita aguda en su voz.  
- Eh… pues – dije tartamudeando.  
- Ino, no la abrumes demasiado, tal vez no quiera decirnos – me apoyo Tenten mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado acompañada de Hinata.  
- Ahhh, anda, dinos – dijo haciendo caso omiso.  
- ¿Sobre qué? - ¡Si me hacía la tonta y funcionaba, que bien!, si no…  
- Pues de Sasuke-kun – Interrumpió Hinata dando un golpe en la mesa con impaciencia, tenía la cabeza agachada en la mesa y los ojos bien abiertos, eso me sobresaltó, pensé que era muy tímida, pero estaba igual que Ino y Tenten.  
- Pues desperté, fuimos por mis cosas cuando la enfermera me dejó salir y entramos al aula 8.  
- ¿Sólo eso? – dijeron decepcionadas.  
- Si – y no les mentí, era la verdad.  
- Ahora sobre tu nuevo look – Ino me miraba desafiante, no se tragaría la idea de que solo fue porque quise, Hmp… no quedaba de otra, tendría que contarlo.  
- Bueno verán. Ayer cuando estábamos en la Cafetería y me fui al baño… Karin apareció.  
Estaba muy nerviosa, no sé cómo reaccionarían las tres al oír que Karin se había acriminado conmigo.  
- ¿Karin? – El terror inundo la cara de Hinata y Tenten se quedó muda.  
- Sakura… dime… ¿qué paso entre tú y esa? – mire la mesa buscando las palabras perfectas para contarles y quitarle importancia al tema, no quería que ellas se metieran y fueran el blanco de los abusos de Karin…  
- ¿No me digas que… - Tenten se espantó y puso la mano sobre su boca, ahora su expresión cambio a ira… me evaluó con la mirada y respondió con furia…  
- Esa te corto el cabello… ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?  
Ino se levantó de la mesa, en unos segundos ya buscaba con la mirada a alguien en el comedor, ¿Que iba a hacer?  
- Ino-chan… - dijo Hinata quien se paraba nerviosa.  
Ino comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, de pronto la idea llego a mi mente como una estrella fugaz…  
- ¡INO!– Grite ahogada los que estaban en la mesa de al lado se asustaron y luego se volearon a ver a Ino, me pare de golpe para seguirla, Tenten iba a mi lado mientras Hinata corría hacia Naruto-Kun…  
Ella seguía caminando, decidida y sin importarle que nosotras fuéramos detrás… hasta que la vi, hasta que ella la vio… Karin miro a Ino confundida por unos segundos pero luego puso una cara de sorpresa, ya sabía lo que venía y no estaba preparada.  
- Así que te las das de cobarde y atacas a Sakura mientras esta sola. Ah, ahora si veras lo que soy capaz de hacerte cabeza de Zanahoria – Ino le hablaba a Karin mientras se acercaba, no pude verle la cara, pero la imagine, y el terror me inundo por completo… mis piernas flaquearon, creí que caería al piso pero seguí andando a pura fuerza de voluntad.  
- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo Ino Cerda? – Fue lo único que dijo Karin.  
Y sucedió, lo vi todo en cámara lenta… Ino se lanzó sobre la Pelirroja tirándola del pelo, Karin soltó un grito ahogado… hasta yo me sorprendí de la actitud de Ino, la tiro al suelo y se posiciono sobre ella dejándola boca arriba.  
- Ahora dime… ¿Creíste que podías herir a Sakura y que nosotras no te hiciéramos nada? – Ino le sujetaba las manos, una a cada lado - ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué puedes ir por ahí con aires de grandeza? Me Aburriste estúpida, podías hablar lo que quisieras… pero pasaste a mayores y ahora las pagas.  
Karin intento levantarse pero fue estúpido, Ino le dio dos golpes certeros en la cara haciendo que las gafas saltaran a otra dirección. Con la mano ya liberada de Karin esta la agarró del cuello pero Ino se zafo con facilidad, intente agarrar a Ino por los hombros pero no pude moverla…  
- Ino, por favor… - le dije casi al límite de llorar.  
Todos observaban, algunos se habían acercado para presenciar mejor la escena, eso me frustro, ¿Acaso nadie intentaría separarlas?, una de las amigas de Karin agarro a Ino por la espalda y la tiro hacia atrás haciendo que la Pelirroja pudiera levantarse, intento agarrar a Ino por el moño pero ahí todo empeoro.  
Tenten agarro a la otra y la empujo hacia un lado, la mujer enloqueció, era más grande que Tenten y la miro de forma asesina, mire hacia un lado, Ino y Karin se seguían peleando,  
Ino podía sola pero ¿Y Tenten? Fui con furia hacia la grandota, al menos entre dos podríamos. Tenten intento apartarme pero no hubo reacción de mi parte… la pelea había sido por mi así que yo la terminaría, se acercó hacia nosotras y por un instante tuve terror, me temblaron las manos y se pusieron sudorosas, pero ya no sería una cobarde, ya nunca más.  
Levanto un brazo para golpearme pero Tenten la agarro por la muñeca y logro que bajara un poco, tuvo que doblarse por completo para lograrlo y ahí estaba mi oportunidad, levante en seco mi puño y lo posicione con fuerza en su mejilla, sentí como los huesos de mi muñeca se movieron un poco, lo admitía, muchas películas de Ninjas me habían hecho querer ser una peleadora frustrada, la grandota logro zafarse del gancho de Tenten y la empujo hacia un lado, toco el lugar de impacto y no tuve que imaginar el dolor que había sentido, su cara fue suficiente. Lanzo un golpe poco certero con su brazo derecho hacia mi cara que esquive sin mayor problema dejando posicionarme a su lado, la agarre por la muñeca y no sé de donde saque las fuerza pero logre equilibrar su peso hacia delante y lanzarla al suelo… era grandota pero torpe, sonó duro el piso cuando esta cayó y Tenten me miraba con una ceja enarcada… luego su mirada fue hacia Ino, ¿Ino? Me gire en un segundo y corrí hacia ella que seguía agarrada de Karin, intente alejarla de ella... esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Todos nos miraban… pude escuchar no muy lejos que alguien gritaba ¡Sakura-chan! Vi cómo se acercaban hacia nosotras y me desconcentre, Karin intento tirarse sobre mí para agarrarme del cabello. Ay no, ¿Mi cabello otra vez? Me hice a un lado, está ahora fue donde Ino, la di vuelta por el hombro dejándola frente a mí. Debía pensar en ellas como enemigas por un largo tiempo. Podía hacerlo ahora una y otra vez. Solo debía importarme que Ino, Tenten y Hinata estuvieran protegiendo lo mismo que yo protegía, nuestra amistad.  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando en el baño te dije que no lo hicieras Karin?, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Karin me miro con miedo, yo solo pude enarcar una ceja como respuesta – Veras que ahora no seré la que no te sigue el juego.  
Levante y mi puño con más fuerza aun… pude sentir la respiración entrecortada de Ino y Tenten atrás mío, Lo levante y esta vez fue más certero que el que le di a la grandota que todavía estaba aún en el suelo, dio seco en su mejilla haciendo sangrar su labio y cayendo al suelo, estaba inundada de furia y no pretendía parar.  
Me balance sobre ella pero sentí como un brazo me rodeaba por la cintura y me movía hacia un lado, como reflejo le pegue un codazo en el estómago, golpee algo duro pero no sentí que se quejara, ahora sentí como me abrazaba con más fuerza y tomaba mi mano vacía, la tomo con aprensión y me susurro en el oído…  
- Detente Sakura…  
- ¡Sasuke! – Dije apenas audible y abriendo los ojos como platos, sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo mientras me sostenía con fuerzas, sentía su calor abrazador y su boca cerca de mi oreja…  
- ¿Me escuchas?  
- Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien?  
No podía hablar, estaba en estado de shock y ahora Naruto me hacía señas y me tomaba el rostro.  
Sentí como el brazo de Sasuke me movía alejándome un poco más, no sé si de Naruto o de Karin… pero me soltó y le respondió a Naruto con ironía.  
- ¿Que si está bien? ¿No tienes una pregunta más ingeniosa Naruto?, No tiene nada… pero mira como dejo a Karin.  
Seguí sin responder, mire a Tenten que abrazaba a Ino. Luego a Karin que era levantada por otro grupo de chicas desconocidas para mí, y me miraron con miedo. Vi como Sasuke se acercaba un poco más a Naruto para responderle quedando de espaldas a mí, le tome la mano con urgencia, fue un reflejo repentino, disimuladamente la apreté y la quite después de unos segundos… él no hizo nada en ese momento solo como respuesta apretó un poco la mía y luego la quito al igual que yo.  
Escuche como comentaban en voz baja…  
- ¿Viste como la golpeo?, Karin es una abusona, ¿Qué le habrá echo?  
- ¿Viste como llego Ino?, Creo que Karin le hizo algo a Sakura Haruno, creo que le corto el cabello…  
- ¿Enserio?, que mal, tenía bien merecido los golpes.  
- Pero esa chica pudo contra las dos, es perfecta, ¡Quiero que sea mi novia! – eso me incómodo.  
- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… - A mi lado ahora estaba Ino y Tenten, pude ver a Neji acercarse y mirarme con asombro junto a Sai, Shikamaru llego y me guio a un lugar más alejado del alboroto, todos lo seguimos, Naruto-kun me tomo de los hombros y me dijo "_Todo estará bien_" sonreí confundida.  
- ¿Que paso aquí?, todos vuelvan a sus clases. Haruno, Yamanaka, y las otras dos chicas golpeadas acompáñenme.  
El Prefecto Iruka-Sensei me miro sorprendido y luego nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos, ya sabía lo que se venía… "_El Castigo_", me costó zafarme de los brazos de Naruto, este me miro y me dijo…  
- Calma Sakura-chan, no te preocupes.  
Su sonrisa era tan perfecta para calmar mis miedo, siempre fue muy valorada por mí y siempre lo será, Naruto era un gran Amigo.  
Caminamos por un pasillo largo, ya lo conocía… pasamos por la Oficina de Shizune, pude ver cómo nos miraba con asombro, al igual que Iruka-sensei.  
Ino me tomo de la mano… no nos miramos pero sabíamos que estábamos ahí para apoyarnos en todo, eso me hizo sentir bien, a pesar de las consecuencias.  
Mire hacia atrás, dos chicas nos seguían el paso pero un poco más lento… Karin, no tenía muy buen aspecto pero seguía con su actitud arrogante, cuando la vi a la cara quito la vista y miro hacia otro lado, Hmp.  
Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me dispuse a ingresar al despacho del Director junto a Ino.  
Intente entender lo que me dijo el Director Sarutobi pero solo asentí con la cabeza.  
- No respeto el tratado Srta. Haruno.  
Mi vista era fija en el suelo… no lo miraría, mucha vergüenza sentía por lo que había sucedido.  
- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Qué te hizo la otra Alumna para que comenzaran una pelea?  
- Nada – fue lo único que respondí, no quería alargar más la charla pero Ino me interrumpió.  
- Mentira Sr. Director, esa Alumna a estado molestando constantemente a Sakura.  
- ¿Y eso justifican los golpes? – Su voz retumbo en todo el despacho golpeando con fuerza en mi cabeza, era calmada pero decisiva.  
- Por supuesto que no, pero ella ayer hizo algo muy cobarde… aprovecho que Sakura estaba sola en el centro comercial y se acrimino contra ella, un acto muy bajo de su parte, ella junto a otras más agarraron a Sakura y la humillaron de la peor forma… a la fuerza le cortaron el cabello, ¿Para qué?, solo para hacer daño. Demasiado terrorista para aguantarlo.  
- Srta. Haruno, ¿eso es cierto? – no le conteste nada, solo seguí mirando el suelo reteniendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.  
- Claro que es cierto, y eso no es todo, hoy en clases de Deporte la misma Alumna golpeo a Sakura con un balón de voleibol por la espalda, una cobarde. El dejo inconsciente, fue a parar a la enfermería con la ayuda del Alumno Uchiha. De testigo esta sensei-Anko y todas nosotras que estábamos en su clase, incluso la enfermera que la atendió. Sensei-Anko la suspendió de su clase pero siguió haciendo de las suyas.  
- Es cierto eso Director – escuche como Iruka-sensei apoyaba la versión de Ino.  
- Muy bien, en unas horas más les llegara una notificación de su castigo, solo eso… será algo severo considerando la situación, pero Srta. Haruno… - levante la cabeza para mirarlo – Se le había informado que contábamos con una Sicóloga que la ayudaría en cualquier problema… ¿Por qué no hablo con ella?  
- No quise tomarle importancia al asunto, para mí solo era una niña que quería llamar la atención de los demás, eso pensé hasta ayer – volví a agachar la mirada.  
- Retírense, y estén a la espera de la Notificación.  
Ino me tomo de la Mano y me arrastro a la salida, le pego una fulminada a Karin que estaba apoyada en la pared pero esta entro al Despacho del Director, ahora sería su turno.  
Camine en silencio, ¿En qué líos me había metido?, ¡Yo no era así!, ¿Qué le diría a Asashi?, ¿Y si me cancelaban la beca?, ¡No!, el Directos comprendió la situación perfectamente y Karin no tiene como justificar su abuso. Pero… y si realmente…  
Entonces mire a Ino que caminaba muy seria y tomaba mi mano con fuerza, ella me apoyaba al igual que mis otros amigos, tenía a Tenten y a Hinata junto a mí, incluso Naruto me comprendía y no me abandonaría, incluso estaba Sasuke-kun.  
Yo era tan frágilmente humana, tan propensa a los accidentes, tan víctima de mi propia peligrosa mala suerte, pero aquí algo había cambiado, ya no me sentía vulnerable, ya no estaba sola.  
- ¡Sakura-san!  
Vi como Hinata corría hacia mí llorando, me abrazo con impotencia y luego comenzó a pedirme disculpas por no estar ahí para defenderme, que tonta… sabía que ella había ido a buscar a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke para que detuvieran la pelea, eso había sido suficiente. Mi rostro aún era inexpresivo, de verdad que estaba en estado de shock, no quería hablar. Le suspiré como respuesta.  
- Ino, Sakura ¿Están bien?, ¿Qué les ha dicho el Director?  
Tenten corrió a nuestro lado y comenzó a preguntar porque no la habían llamado a ella… ella igual había estado involucrada.  
- Tenten… no te preocupes, solo tenemos que esperar a la Notificación del castigo – Ino respondió entre suspiros y luego nos arrastró para que siguiéramos avanzando hacia el caminito empedrado, lo recordaba… era el lugar más apartado que conocía y era donde había recibido la primera bienvenida.  
- ¿Están bien? – Naruto se levantó, estaba apoyado en la pared frente a la pileta y corrió junto a nosotras, siempre tan preocupado.  
- ¡Sí! – le respondió Ino  
- ¿Estas bien? – Oí como Sasuke me preguntaba un poco más frio que Naruto pero igual de preocupado.  
- No te preocupes Sasuke, está igual que siempre. No quiere hablar, aunque puede oírnos. Está tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que sucedió, me imagino porque esta así de atormentada, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones a su padre y también lo del castigo y suspensión de su Beca – Tenten se ganó a nuestro lado respondiéndole un poco más silenciosa, era como una charla privada de los demás.  
- ¿Suspensión de su beca? No es para tanto – Sasuke-Kun se alejó un poco de mi dándome la espalda.  
Estaba contenta de que hubiese pensado eso, no quería dar explicaciones así que la respuesta de Tenten había sido de lo más certera y Sasuke pareció comprenderlo y se alejó un poco.  
Levante un poco la cabeza y observe la escena, estaba Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, El chico de las cejas pobladas y Kiba. Mire a mis amigas y tuve que apretar la mandíbula para no llorar.  
- No te preocupes guapa, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… tendrás mi apoyo incondicional.  
Mire al chico de las cejas pobladas mientras me hablaba y se dirigía hacia mí, ¿_Guapa_?, eso había estado fuera de lugar y pude darme cuenta como Sasuke-Kun fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado y a Naruto-Kun responderle con furia.  
- No te pases de listo cejas pobladas…  
Le sonreí un poco, ya era la hora de hablar…  
- No se preocupen, lo bueno es que ahora Karin ya no molestara más – me reí de mi propio chiste y me encogí de hombros... Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pude ver como se reían.  
Sentí vibrar mi celular y lo vi todo negro. Era Asashi, ya lo sabía todo… me imaginaba la charla que se venía. Ino miro la pantalla y se puso pálida al igual que Tenten.  
- Es su padre – Ino le decía a los demás, se removieron un poco y luego se justificaron que tenían que ir a clases… querían darme tiempo a solas y eso era excelente, no querían ser testigos de la escena.  
Naruto-Kun pasó a mi lado y me toco el hombro, señal de "_Despreocúpate_" lo comprendí de inmediato y le sonreí.  
Y ahí estaba el, acercándose a mí y dándome una sonrisa torcida, no era de burla… era de comprensión.  
- Todo estará bien – me susurro al pasar como una sombra a mi lado y se alejó con prisa.  
- ¿Hola? – Conteste con los ojos cerrados y alejándome hacia la escalera, quería poner distancia entre mis amigas pero fue inútil, ellas me siguieron, malinterpretaron mi frustración con "_Necesito apoyo moral_" pero no era así.  
- _**¿Sakura?, ¿Qué ha sucedido?** _– ¿Para qué lo preguntaba?, era una pregunta retórica, el ya sabía la respuesta pero aun así quería escucharlo de mí, eso me hizo sentir impotencia.  
- Veras que…  
- **_Hija ¿porque no me has dicho lo que paso en el centro comercial?, fue irresponsable de tu parte, me dejas a raya de lo que te sucede, estoy para apoyarte, ¿Por qué no…  
_**- ¿Por qué no te conté?, es inútil decirte que no quería darle importancia al asunto porque me moría de miedo… solo fue ayer que sucedió… aparte que no estaba en mis planes empezar una pelea como venganza – Mire a Ino y está bajo la mirada con culpabilidad.  
- **_Lo sé. Sé que tú no eres así, me imagino como te debes hacer sentido hija… pero no te preocupes  
_**¿Qué no me preocupara? Todos me decían lo mismo… aunque era inútil considerarlo, lo que más sentía en estos precisos momentos era preocupación.  
- Papá… - solo pude decir eso y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, escuche a través del auricular como Asashi se removía incomodo de su asiento.  
- **_Hija no llores, ya hable con el Director y no cancelaran tu beca, sin embargo esa Alumna…_ **- hubo un silencio, sabía que el buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ella – **_Hablare con sus padres… esto no puede quedar así, ellos son responsables de ella así que…  
_**- No papá, ya no importa, por favor no les digas nada… suficientes golpes recibió hoy – Escuche la risa ahogada de mi padre y eso me puso más furiosa.  
- **_¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?, ¿la que te defendió?... Ah, Sakura… debes llamar a Ayumi._**  
- ¿Ella lo sabe?, debe estar histérica… papá, te cortare, iré a mi habitación a mandarle un Mails.  
- **_Adiós hija, y… el Director dijo que te quedaras en el Internado ahora así que… solo por una semana para que reflexiones sobre lo sucedido, no te preocupes, después hablamos, Adiós._**  
- Adiós.  
Mire a mis Amigas y estas me sonrieron, Tenten y Hinata se miraron aliviadas y luego se fueron a clases, yo he Ino nos fuimos a la habitación ya que teníamos a tarde desocupada para "_Reflexionar por lo sucedido_" Así le llamo el Director a ese tiempo, que apropiado.  
Saque mi Laptop que me había comprado Asashi y me dispuse a enviarle un Mails a Ayumi.  
Me sorprendió que hubiera una bandeja de quince mensajes de mi madre preguntándome por qué no le mandaba ningún correo, decidí responderle de inmediato con una respuesta convincente:

**_Mamá:_**

**_Mil disculpas por tardar en responder, es porque he estado muy desconcentrada últimamente. Mi Papá te conto ya lo que sucedió. Bueno he hecho varios amigos al igual que enemigos, una chica Pelirroja de actitud altanera se ha empeñado en burlarse de mí, no sé porque… creo que es porque necesita atención y la tuvo._**

**_Ayer en el centro comercial después de pensar y decidir no seguirle el juego me encerró en el baño y se acrimino con mi cabello… al principio me sentí muy desconcertada pero ya estaba bueno… no sería una cobarde._**

**_Una Amiga, Ino Yamanaka… supo lo que paso y fue a encararla hoy, las cosas se salieron de control, al principio no supe que hacer mientras se peleaban… pero eso era por mi… así que actué… me avergüenzo al decirte que golpee a dos chicas incluyendo a la Pelirroja._**

**_No me suspendieron ni mucho menos me cancelaron la beca… no sé qué le habrá dicho el Director a "Karin la abusona" pero ya no me importa, quedo lo suficientemente golpeada como advertencia a que no se vuelva a meter conmigo._**

**_Tendré que pasar varios apuntes de la escuela para estar al corriente, la escuela es genial; demasiado grande pero simplemente maravillosa, mi padre me ha remodelado la habitación y ahora tengo una Laptop._**

**_No te preocupes, estoy muy bien ahora; les mando un saludo a ti y a Yuto. Suerte en el trabajo ^^_**

**_ PD: Mi primer día ha sido de lo mejor, y este ha quedado en la memoria de todos los que estaban presentes en el comedor, aún no sabía si considerarlos mis amigos pero ahora tengo las cosas muy claras, Hinata-chan, Ino-Chan, Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-Kun han sido de lo más cordiales durante mi estadía y me he encariñado mucho._**

**_Los quiero ^^ Sakura_**

- ¿Sakura?, ¿Ya estas mejor?  
Me pregunto Ino desde su cama, había estado observándome todo el tiempo.  
- Mucho mejor, Ino… muchas gracias por todo, te has convertido en una gran amiga.  
- Descuida, no lo agradezcas, tu igual eres una gran amiga y por nada en el mundo dejaría que te lastimaran, tu harías lo mismo por mí, lo sé.  
Suspiré.  
Ella tenía razón, no era mujer de dar golpes pero al ver la situación en el comedor no lo dude… no dejaría que las lastimaran, compartíamos el mismo sentimiento.  
- Bien, no pretendo quedarme aquí encerrada, iré a clases… me fastidia tener que pasar en limpio después, aparte quiero ver la expresión de los demás cuando me vean llegar – soltó una risita emocionada – Aparte sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar a solas, yo no puedo callarme… solo hare que te vuelvas loca, Adiós. Después llegare con la Notificación del castigo.  
Y se fue, cerró la puerta con urgencia y escuche como se alejaba.  
Pasare en limpio las libretas de Sasuke-kun para entregárselas lo más rápido posible.  
Pasé casi por tres horas los apuntes, me dolía tremendamente la mano después de eso.  
¿Cuando llegara Ino?, Mmm ya sé que es lo que are ahora , Pensé.  
Baje las escaleras muy rápido con el mapa de aulas en mi mano, no quería que nadie me viera, no quería ver sus expresiones de "_Ella es la que golpeo a Karin y a la Grandota_"  
Escribí en el taller de música…

_Sakura Haruno._

Di la vuelta en el pasillo, fui directo los más rápido posible y no me percaté de que alguien estaba recargado en la pared derecha…  
- Te inscribiste – dijo una voz grave y profunda, ya conocida, y me di la vuelta.  
- Si – dije asustada por la repentina llamada.  
- ¿Te asusté? – dijo con semblante preocupado.  
- No, es que… no sé qué – dije a lo tonto y el torció el gesto en una sonrisa que dejaba ver las comisuras de sus labios al moverse.  
- Naruto me dijo que te gustó su poema – dijo en tono burlón, al parecer no quería hablar e incomodarme por sobre lo que paso en el comedor.  
- Por favor no se lo digas – dije suplicante.  
- ¿Y destrozarle el corazón? No, creo que no – dijo mirando a la ventana grande de al lado, se acercó a ella y asomó su rostro, el viento movía sus cabellos, me concentré en el paisaje de fuera.  
- Después del receso toca música ¿cierto? – dije para abrir la conversación.  
- Si, Kurenai sensei ya debe saber que quieres ingresar a este taller; mira, ya se llevaron la lista – dijo señalando la pizarra vacía.  
- Si – dije sin más ideas en la cabeza.  
- ¿Te regaño tu papá? – dijo distraído.  
- Emm… algo así, en realidad creía que sería más aprensivo pero creo que me entendió a la perfección.  
- Eso es bueno, boxeadora – sonrió sin mirarme.  
- Oh, Sasuke-kun, por lo de… perdona por golpearte, es que…  
- Fue defensa propia, lo sé.  
- Pero es que no debí… pero parece que ni te habías percatado mucho.  
Lo mire muy concentrada, era verdad… cuando lo hice ni siquiera sentí una reacción por parte de él, es como si no hubiera sentido nada.  
- Solo fue un golpe de niña, ni lo sentí  
Esta vez me miro por unos segundos con burla pero después la desvió.  
- ¿A si?  
- Claro.  
- Hm, me encargare de que para la próxima te duela.  
Sonó la campana y él se incorporó de la ventana.  
- Es el aula 43 ¿no? – dije examinando mi mapa.  
- Si, pero… ¿iras a clases?, creí que…  
- Ni pienso quedarme encerrada – puse cara de pocos amigos.  
- Ven, deja ese crucigrama – dijo mirando mi gran mapa de la escuela.  
Al llegar al salón vi una amplia sala con piso de madera, un piano y numerosos instrumentos musicales; muchos… muchos violines. Clarines, trombones, guitarras, xilófonos, etc.  
- ¡Wow! – Dije asombrada.  
- Bienvenida – Dijo una mujer muy bella de cabello negro y ojos color carmín, me sonrió y se acercó.  
- Buenos días sensei, soy Sakura Haruno y me gustaría entrar al taller.  
- Se quién eres y me parece excelente, mi nombre es Kurenai, soy la que imparte esta clase ¿tocas algún instrumento?  
- Si, el piano y el violín – dije entusiasmada, Sasuke-kun se acercó y saludó a la profesora.  
- Buenos días sensei, ¿puedo iniciar la práctica? – dijo con educación.  
- Por supuesto – le respondió con una sonrisa y Sasuke-Kun se alejó para buscar una guitarra, se sentó en un banco y ajustó las cuerdas del instrumento.  
- ¿Debo hacer una prueba? – Pregunté nerviosa.  
- Si, ¿deseas tocar el violín primero?  
- Si, de acuerdo.  
Me sentía bien así, aún no llegaban alumnos y me hizo sentir de lo más contenta; aquello implicaba menos presión, sin embargo no duró mucho; se abrieron las puertas y los alumnos llegaron, eran bastantes, me dio pánico, todos se quedaron pasmados, me miraron sorprendidos y algunos me sonrieron, otros empujaban en la puerta para que los de adelante avanzaran… estaban como piedra, se sentaron evaluándome, unos ya me había visto en el comedor y otros habían escuchado el rumor. Grandioso.  
Sí, soy la boxeadora, ya lo sé, pensé.  
Entonces tomé el instrumento; tragué saliva, todos me miraban; inspiré hondo, tomé el violín y él me miró… Sasuke-kun paró de tocar la guitarra y me vio, me sonrió de forma extraña, no sé por qué, pero me inspiró confianza.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	9. Resultados

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Ahí estaba ella muy nerviosa mientras todos la miraban.  
Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba inconsciente en una camilla, sin despertar… era comprensible ya que el balón era algo duro.  
Recuerdo cuando llego por primera vez. Entro muy tímida y parecía asustada, todos los chicos la observaban como idiotas cuando estuvo al frente, lo que más me sorprendió es que reaccionara de esa forma al verme, como si fuera cualquier chico; eso me tomo desprevenido, pero no podía confiarme en absoluto. Luego mi odio injustificado, cuando me saludo y la ignore de forma fría, distante, quería mantener la conversación al mínimo. No me agradaba el tener que ponerme amistoso. Pareció no importarle demasiado; ¿Alguien como ella estaría acostumbrada a eso?, qué más daba. Después cuando volví a clases, la conexión que sentí con ella al mirarla. Cuando pasamos al laboratorio para describir las fases de la raíz de cebolla, que fastidio. Describió la primera fase con seguridad, pregunte si podía ver; todavía no sabía si estaba en lo correcto y no me apetecía pasar la tarde escribiendo un ensayo por un error ajeno. Ella me paso el microscopio y miré, estaba en lo correcto, Hmp. Era una chica aplicada, Sakura Haruno, cerezo de primavera, eso significa su nombre, y vaya que lo parecía, su cabello era del mismo tono rosáceo de una flor de cerezo; en ese momento no pude evitar remarcar una sonrisa, ella se sobresaltó, se dio vuelta y se puso algo sonrojada, ¡Fantástico! Pensé en ese momento con fastidio, no podía hacer siquiera eso sin incomodar a una chica, muchos creerán que eso es bueno, pero me resulta de los más molesto; es por eso que paso el menos tiempo posible con ellas; aunque ella parecía ignorarme y no afectarle mi frialdad, me sentí extraño, un estado poco común en mí, quizás ese fue el problema, estaba tan acostumbrado a que las chicas se quedaran embobadas conmigo que ciertamente me desconcierta que ella no se fijase en mí.  
Después le dije _Hola_, con aquella voz tranquila que utilizaba cuando quería hacer sentir cómodo a alguien, no sé qué me dio por saludarla, quizás sentí un cargo de conciencia por incomodarla.  
Entonces levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos jade lucían confundidos, casi asustados.  
Y pensar que fue ayer que la vi tirada en el baño llorando desconsoladamente, esa emoción que había experimentado, esas ganas de protegerla. Fue ayer que me beso en la mejilla, de esa forma tan suave, vi un perfecto duplicado de su rostro en mi mente; de una hermosa pelirosa a mi lado. Su piel era una crema y cerezos, sus ojos eran enormes, con entusiasmo y enmarcados con delicadeza.  
El vestido de un rosado brillante, era estrecho, con un corte que resaltaba su figura de una forma elegante y agraciada, mientras se mantenía inmóvil y me tomaba del rostro, al menos antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos nuevamente y la belleza se volteara hacia mí, me puse rígido al oír su susurro y su aliento cálido, me volví automáticamente hacia la dirección contraria, a la puerta.  
Como si alguien me hubiera llamado y necesitara salir con urgencia, había reaccionado de un juego en el que los dos habíamos participamos en la Peluquería, solo eso, solo eso y nada más.

De repente, sonrió con una brillante sonrisa, ella y su violín.

Llegamos a clase de Literatura y Guy-sensei nos dejó pasar, el segundo sería elegido por la lista, con su mala suerte quizás salía ella, pero me apresure a levantar la mano y pedir leer yo, perfecto, una recopilación de haikus en la página setecientos cincuenta y seis, y sobre las flores de cerezo. Me pregunto si será apropiado que lea eso, no puedo hacerlo, yo nunca haría algo así. Me pongo de pie, ella se queda impresionada, decido no mirarla, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas; recito el poema como lo haría mi hermano, espero no haber sonado tan ridículo, pero funcionaba.  
Naruto hace su show, pobre idiota; siempre mete la pata; pero supongo que estoy acostumbrado a eso, reí un poco pero me callo enseguida; no es mi intención herir sus sentimientos.  
Después lo que sucedió en el comedor, vi como Hinata llegaba corriendo y suplicaba a Naruto, Shikamaru y a mí que hiciéramos algo, ¿Algo?, ¿A qué se refería? Y entonces comenzó a llorar, vi como todos se acercaban a una parte del comedor, vacile un momento, no entendía nada.  
Naruto se levantó de su puesto y tomo a Hinata de los hombros para que se tranquilizara, y sucedió.  
- Ino-chan supo lo que le paso a Sakura-san, Naruto-kun hace algo – Naruto frunció el ceño… el no entendía nada, era verdad, nadie lo sabía… solo yo, ella y ahora sus amigas.  
Me levante de golpe y avance para salir del lado de esa mesa y escuche como Shikamaru arrastraba a Neji para acompañarme, Hmp. Ese chico ya lo había entendido al igual que yo.  
- ¡Teme! ¿Qué sucede?  
- Se están peleando – dije apresurando el paso pero estaban todos aglutinados, no dejaban ningún lugar libre.  
¿Acaso esto era un show?  
- Sasuke-kun, Karin le ha cortado el cabello en el centro comercial, Ino enloqueció y fue a encararla.  
Hinata lloraba con desesperación, pobre… me explicaba todo para que lo entendiera, ella no sabía que yo había estado ayer acompañándola desde que se había ido del centro comercial.  
- ¡Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto empujando al grupo para que dejaran especio, eso ayudo bastante.  
Retrocedí, decidí pasar por el otro lado y aparecer por detrás.  
Entonces la vi, ella que se ve tan frágil, solo logre vislumbrar el golpe que le dio a Karin de una forma tan certera y segura, sin dudarlo; supuse que lo hizo para defender a sus amigas, no sabía si sonreí o preocuparme.  
Acerque mi manos hacia su cintura y la tome con mi brazo para sacarla de ahí, vi como había intentado tirarse sobre Karin para acabarla y sentí urgencia por sacarla, esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, ya no había caso seguir; pude sentir su calor y los latidos de su corazón debajo de mi pecho, tan frágil era que lo emanaba por todo su cuerpo. Y me dio un codazo en el abdomen, Hmp.  
Tome con aprensión su mano y le susurre en el oído para que se calmara… logre que estuviera tranquila siquiera un poco.  
En eso llego Naruto e intento hacer que reaccionara, supe que estaba en estado de shock y este la tomo de la cara acercándose, ¿Qué pretendía?, la aleje de él. Le pregunto si estaba bien, ¿Acaso es estúpido?  
Sentí como situaba su mano en la mía, eso fue un poco incómodo, pero lo disimule, tome su mano como respuesta, mi palma sintió un cosquilleo y pude adivinar que no había colocado la suya ahí accidentalmente.

Ahora despejo mi mente; no puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa para que se tranquilice, ella mira el violín y comienza la pieza.  
Era una melodía bastante hermosa y con muchos arreglos, pude ver la complejidad a medida que movía sus brazos y sostenía las cuerdas, duró aproximadamente dos minutos, pero fue fantástica, sí que tenía maestría para tocar el violín, todos aplaudieron y ella se sonrojó levemente; la sensei Kurenai, pareció satisfecha.  
- ¡Excelente! Sakura, tocas de maravilla, ¿sabes? Creo que te cederemos el solo de violín cuando se realice el concurso de música – Dijo radiante de felicidad.  
- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿no estoy quitándole el lugar a nadie más?  
Eso me dio un poco de risa, ¿Tan preocupada?, pongo los ojos en blanco, absolutamente nadie quiere el sólo de violín en el concurso; la mayoría tocaba instrumentos de fondo porque eran inexpertos; ella es la primera en demostrar ser un prodigio musical; vaya, casi como… yo.  
Luego la sensei nos pasó unas partituras; ella las leyó cuidadosamente y comenzó la pieza al momento que la sensei llevaba los tiempos, la clase transcurrió de lo más normal.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Ya viste a la nueva? Toca como una diosa – dijo a su amigo de al lado, creo que era Kotaro.  
- Si, vaya que tiene talento Makoto; y además es excelente en defensa personal.  
Escuche como se reían y se pegaban codazos.  
- ¿Viste como golpeo a Karin y a su amiga?, Quien diría… se ve bastante tranquila y frágil.  
- Claro, pero resulto bastante ágil para defenderse.  
- Y es bastante bella – dijo examinando a Sakura-chan desde lejos.  
- Tengo ganas de ir a hablarle, ¿Crees que quiera ir a tomar un helado a la salida? – dijo esperanzado, resulto ser un estúpido, Sakura-chan no saldría con un desconocido, ayer lo dejo claro.  
- No lo sé, ¿Crees que quiera? Apenas lleva pocos días en el Internado, además, parece muy seria- dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura-chan que estaba tomando notas.  
- Nah se lo preguntaré al final del día, no pierdo nada.  
- Creo que está castigada, no creo que te diga que sí.  
- ¿Qué le habrá echo la loca de Karin a todo esto?  
- En Gimnasia le arrojó un balón en la cabeza a Haruno porque se rió de cómo Ino le dijo que parecía zanahoria; Ushh ya sabrás como se puso, pero eso fue cobarde, y luego se mete con la nueva, Já! Y también por lo que se comenta creo que le corto el pelo en el Centro Comercial. Se ha pasado el día en la dirección con el Director; parece que tendrá una sanción grave – dijo con una sonrisa, me alegraba saber que no era el único que no la soportaba.  
- Maldita, sólo porque el Uchiha no le da ni la hora se pone así.  
- ¡AH! Además él fue quien la llevo a la Enfermería, también la defendió el primer día cuando Karin le tiro el refresco y ahora la separo en el Comedor cuando iba a seguir golpeando a la loca, dicen que la trajo en su deportivo - dijo mirándome de reojo, me concentré en mis partituras, estaba bien lejos de Sakura-chan como para que pensara mal; pero pude notar como me taladraba con la mirada, Kotaro hizo lo mismo. Si supieran que fui yo quien la llevo a su Casa después del centro comercial y que me bes… Que estupidez.  
- ¡No puede ser! Ushh ¿por qué?, siempre se roba a las mejores, eso no es justo – dijo enfadándose un poco.  
Hmp, que sufra, yo no ando por ahí queriendo que todas las chicas se me peguen como chicle, ellas vienen porque quieren; Sakura-chan es un caso especial, ella es una amiga.  
- Si, que mala suerte amigo, para acabar se sientan juntos en varias clases, te recomiendo que te rindas antes de fracasar, perder contra Uchiha debe ser tremendamente perturbador.  
- Supongo, además… no lo sé, ya no me llama mucho la atención – Se dispuso a afinar el clarín y la clase siguió normal.  
Al finalizar guardamos los instrumentos y nos dirigimos a la salida, Kurenai sensei quedó embobada con Sakura-chan; la integró a la banda de música y ella aceptó gustosa.  
Me acerqué a ella para darle las partituras correspondientes, como presidente del club de música tenía que hacer mi trabajo, casi siempre que la sensei se ausentaba yo daba las clases, estaba embarazada así que faltaba uno que otro día.  
- Aquí tienes las partituras, si tienes duda puedes preguntarme – dije con cortesía.  
- Gracias, ¡vaya! No me dijiste que eras el presidente del taller – dijo tomando su mochila.  
- Mmm… supongo que no era muy necesario.  
- Vaya, se me han quedado unas cosas en casa de Asashi, y no puedo salir – dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco su cabello detrás de su oreja.  
- Aunque puedes salir, a esta hora no está Shizune-neechan e Iruka-sensei pasa a colación.  
Pude ver en sus ojos como dudaba, luego sonrió, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo.  
- Gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias por ese consejo tan apropiado.  
¿Enserio lo haría?, Maldición, tome mis cosas con rapidez y baje las escaleras… pude ver a un grupo de chicas cerca del pasillo del segundo piso… esto no sería fácil, di la vuelta y baje por otras escaleras, a este paso no la alcanzaría, ¿Y si la encuentra saliendo sin permiso?, tampoco llegaría a tiempo a su casa para así volver.  
Corrí más de prisa por un grupo de chicas que comenzaron a seguirme, pero era más rápido… incluso más rápido que Kiba quien participaba en las competencias de velocidad y ganaba seguido, Hmp.  
Llegue a la salida y no estaba. Maldición, vi como Iruka-sensei se acercaba al aparcamiento guiado por una amiga de Karin, ¿Qué pretendía?  
Pase con velocidad a su lado ignorando las protestas. La vi corriendo a unas calles de distancia, ya estaba lejos de Iruka-sensei pero no me arriesgaría a que la descubrieran, yo había sido quien le dijo que fuera sin permiso, vaya consejo.  
La alcance un poco, fue bastante fácil después de todo, no quería parecer un delincuente si me acercaba demasiado rápido.  
- ¡Sakura! – Le grite a una cuadra de distancia, paro en seco, me conoció de inmediato y se dio vuelta asustada.  
- ¿Sasuke-kun?  
Le sonreí, se veía bastante agitada. ¿Y así pretendía llegar corriendo a su casa?  
- Vamos, te llevo… ¿Quieres llegar a tiempo no?  
Pasaron unos minutos y ella no decía nada, ¿Acaso dudaba?  
- ¡Vaya! Qué bien, pero emm… no sé si deba, además ¿Qué no ibas a otro sitio?  
- ¡Eh sí! Pero no tengo viajes limitados… ¿Vendrás o no?  
Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, de verdad tenía que ir a otro lugar y me hacia las cosas difíciles.  
- Uhm… de acuerdo, gracias –dijo acercándose al auto pero se dio la vuelta y lo miro de forma evaluadora, entrecerró los ojos y luego…  
- ¿Qué harás? – Me asuste, ¿pretendía sacarle fotos al auto?, ¿Ahora?  
- Mmm, lo siento Sasuke-kun pero romperé la privacidad de tu Auto.  
- ¿Le tomaras una fotografía?- Me sentí desconcertado.  
- Mmm sip, después te explico.  
Eso me dejo helado, se dio la vuelta y me acerque para abrirle la portezuela delantera del lado derecho; subió sin decir nada, solo miraba las fotografías con una rostro emocionado, cerré la puerta de golpe. Subí al volante, conduje calles arriba esperando que me explicara que acababa de hacer…  
- ¡Listo!  
Eso me asusto, ¿Listo qué?  
- ¿Me explicaras ahora?  
- Ya de por si el Audi R8 es un coche soñado entonces… el hecho de mejorarlo no solo es todo un reto, sino es casi una profanación. Sasuke-kun… querer poner las manos en este vehículo es como querer pintar encima de una pintura de Rembrandt o querer colocarle brazos a la Venus de Milo. Con esta maravilla andante pasa lo mismo, querer tocar un R8 es solo una tarea de genios. Y yo estoy aquí.  
Me miraba sorprendida y sin aire… ¿Cómo es que…  
- ¿Sakura…?  
- Sasuke-kun… Estamos hablando de los alemanes de Abt Sportline, que han llevado a cabo trabajos en varios automóviles de Audi como el: A3, el S3 el A4, el A5, el A6, el Q7 y el TT, entre otros coches más. Su poderoso motor V8 de 4,2 litros, 420 caballos y 3.439 Nm de torque a 3.500 revoluciones que lo lleva a los 100 km/h en 4,6 segundos y a una máxima de 301 km/h, no fue para nada tocado, realmente no hace falta. Aunque, debemos decir que el Abt R8 ahora posee una nueva suspensión deportiva, frenos más grandes y llantas de 20 pulgadas. Muy bien, es excelente.  
- ¿Estas bien?, Sakura-chan…  
Estaba asustado, estaba delirando sobre el auto... ¿cómo es que sabía tanto?, ¿había investigado sobre mi auto?, es como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía… pero si tan solo ayer subió en el…  
- No lo entiendes Sasuke-kun, tu solo lo manejas pero no aprovechas su potencial, de echo eres como un ciego que ha tenido la oportunidad de ver y solo la esquiva.  
- Hmp, si conozco mi auto Sakura-chan… pero ahora dime porque estas así  
De verdad que me estaba enojando.  
- Woh, es que no puedo creerlo… lo vi mejor que ayer, el exterior Sasuke-kun, el exterior con sus faldones de fibra de carbono y un alerón trasero que lo hace muy juvenil. Excelente para ti… y, si prestas atención, podrán notar que su nariz y cola fueron suavizadas. Eso es tan majestuoso… ¿lo habías notado? – de verdad que estaba preocupado, en la esquina pensé en la opción de doblar y llevarla al hospital, mi padre podría verla y dar un diagnostico en minutos.  
- Y como último, digamos que este Audi ahora cuenta con tomas de aire delanteras anguladas con algunos toques de fibra de carbono en rojo.  
Frene en seco, ya estaba harto… no podía entenderla y ella no me ayuda en absoluto… ella se asustó de mi impresión.  
- Sakura, te traje desde tu casa… ¿y no lo habías notado?, ¿Qué te sucede?  
- Nada, eso solo que este auto es el sueño frustrado de mi Padrastro y ahora el mío… será mi próxima adquisición.  
- Hmp.  
En la parte delantera había una pantalla de GPS que mostraba el camino a Haramihama una vez que dijo a donde deseaba ir, ella nunca había estado acostumbrada a tanta tecnología así que abrió los ojos como platos cuando la voz mecánica del aparato daba las coordenadas para llegar. Yo ya sabía dónde vivía… solo estaba alardeando.  
- Llegamos, Yo iré a mi casa a buscar unas cosas… luego paso por ti y te iré a dejar al Instituto para que no te descubran… ¿Te parece?  
- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun… después nos vemos.  
Bajo rápido del auto sin antes mirarlo fascinada. Esto ya era incómodo.

Me apresure a llegar a mi casa simulando buscar algo… la verdad es que no tenía intención de ir… el ensayo de la banda era en una hora más.  
- ¿Tan temprano hermanito? – dijo Itachi algo sorprendido.  
- Si, es que… tengo que hacer unas cosas – dije para evitar que me llenara de preguntas.  
- Es una chica ¿cierto? – dijo con astucia.  
- No, es la escuela – le respondí cortante mientras tomaba unas cosas para comer.  
- ¿Una chica? – Dijo mi padre sorprendido, las palabras "_Sasuke_" y "_chicas_" no cuadraban en una sola oración si no era porque me perseguían.  
- No padre, él se inventa cosas – dije realmente molesto, él se rió de mí.  
- Claro que sí es por eso, hace un rato iba a pasar por ti porque papá dijo que se llevaría tu auto para el trabajo, ya que el otro quedó hecho pedazos con el incidente de los laboratorios al entrar al edificio; pero tú te llevaste tu coche y mi padre se fue en la camioneta, eso no lo pude haber previsto… Já! Cuando pasé por ahí a la hora de la salida ¿Qué fue lo que vi? Seguías a una chica de cabello rosa, muy linda debo añadir – dijo guiñándole un ojo a mi padre que contuvo una sonrisa.  
- ¿Y eso qué? – dije perdiendo la paciencia.  
- La llevaste a su casa – dijo con una ceja levantada y acercándose más a mí en la mesa para componer una sonrisa burlona.  
- ¡Ah! Es que… lo que pasa es…espera, ¡¿ME SEGUISTE?!- dije hecho una furia, era el colmo, ¿aparte de fastidiarme con eso tenía que andar espiando?  
- Pues claro, tenía que asegurarme de que lo que veía era cierto, además, nunca había visto a esa chica ¿es nueva? – dijo como si nada bebiendo un sorbo de café.  
- Si, es nueva – respondí de mal humor.  
- ¡Ah! Ya veo, ¿cómo se llama? – pregunto con entusiasmo  
Mi hermano era serio, a veces más que yo, pero otras veces era bastante inquieto, siempre fue el chico guay del Instituto; al contrario de mí, él salió con muchas chicas, me consta que de todas ellas se había enamorado, era un loco renacentista del siglo XIX, que escribía poemas y un millón de cosas sosas en sus tiempos de adolescente.  
Solía jugar con que era un pobre desgraciado al que le iba mal en las relaciones por ser tan enamoradizo, las chicas siempre estaban con él por el dinero, los viajes, los paseos, los regalos costosos, mas nunca porque de verdad se interesaran en él, por eso siempre deseche la idea de enamorarme, no quería que me pasara lo mismo, podía ver cada vez que lo dejaban, una nota de dolor en su voz, un destello de soledad, de tristeza en eso ojos; más nunca quiso aconsejarme; él decía que sus errores eran sus errores, que no le temiera al amor, pero me sonaba de lo más innecesario, esa es la razón por la cual no me llama la atención depender de alguien y hacerme débil, ¿para qué exponerme a que me hieran?, ¿para qué enfrascarme demasiado como mi hermano y a fin acabar como un obsesivo maniaco que se rompe en mil pedazos cuando lo abandonan?, Hmp. No es mi estilo.  
Él estudiaba literatura y filosofía en letras, amaba leer y escribir, sobretodo escribir, era su pasión; él me dijo que mientras haya una cosa sobre la que pueda escribir nunca se sentiría solo, aunque quizá lo decía para aliviar su dolor; no lo sé, es una persona muy compleja.  
Salí de mi estado cuando me preguntó…  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Sakura.  
- Humm... Eso me da una idea, ¡sí! Ya lo tengo – dijo mirando al cielo como si viera una luz emerger de él.  
- ¡Oh no! De nuevo no – dije con fastidio, mi padre soltó una risita.  
- Sakura, ¿Haruno? Me pregunto si será la hija de Asashi.  
- ¿Quién? – pregunte sin poder contenerme.  
- Asashi, el jefe de policía de Kurokawa; él me ayudó con los heridos en día del incidente de los laboratorios; y con el auto cuando se cayó el techo encima del capo.  
- No lo sé  
Aunque recordaba que Sakura nombraba a su Padre por su Nombre nada más, Asashi.  
- Si, debe ser, porque estuvimos charlando y salió el tema de la escuela, él parecía emocionado pues dijo que su hija entró al Konoha Daigaku Todai, y así charlamos, le dije que era una buena escuela, ¡Ah! Y la atendí en el hospital… - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿La atendiste?, ¿Cuándo? – parecí muy preocupado y pude ver como Itachi se reía de mí.  
- Bueno, la atendí no hace mucho… tuvo una reacción alérgica a las pastas y… tiene gripe. Le recete unos medicamentos, espero que se encuentre mejor.  
- Mmm…y resultó ser la chica linda de ojos jade – dijo Itachi dándome un empujón.  
- Como sea, es solo una amiga.  
- Si hijo, y dijo que eras muy agradable…  
Itachi y mi Padre se burlaban de mí, ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?, hace unos días atrás yo no me porte para nada agradable con ella, quizás no le tomo importancia a lo que paso. No lo sé.  
- Si, como sea hoy vas a pasar por ella, espera… ¿amiga? – me pregunto Itachi.  
- Si, solo eso.  
Mi Padre e Itachi se miraron entrecerrando los ojos y luego me ignoraron.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Já eres tan obvio, eso o es que soy súper-inteligentísimo, sé que pasaras por ella ahora – dijo poniendo cara de arrogancia, una bastante fingida ya que no le salía para nada, es lo que yo no entendía de mi hermano, era una buena persona, y lo trataban tan mal, o bueno, lo trataron, desde su última relación nunca se ha fijado en nadie; ya va a la Universidad y espera graduarse pronto, me gustaría ser como él, pero no me sale nada bien.  
- Hmp, no lo haré, tengo ensayo con la Banda ahora – dije a la defensiva, mi orgullo es más importante que un simple chiste de hermano mayor, no le daría por su lado.  
- Pues deberías pasar por ella mañana, su padre va temprano al hospital para que le entregue los informes de los pacientes y las posibles sustancias tóxicas que se liberaron en sus cuerpos para determinar la causa del incidente.  
- Mmm, no puede ir a su casa, está castigada en el Internado.  
- ¿Castigada, entonces ella es…  
- No es una irresponsable… solo fue un mal entendido.  
Itachi soltó una carcajada, se burlaba de mí y de mi repentina ayuda para defender a Sakura-chan.  
- De acuerdo, me voy… - dije con simplicidad, ¿para qué seguir con esto?  
- Si, ve a buscar a Sakura Haruno y la llevas de vuelta al Internado, ya que está castigada… no debería salir sin permiso – dijo enarcando una ceja, lo ignoré y salí del comedor, mi padre y mi hermano igual salieron en sus respectivos autos, el ama de llaves nos despidió y me dirigí a Haramihama.  
- Sasuke-kun – me dijo mientras se subía al auto emocionada y miraba la pantalla GPS nuevamente.  
- Pareces… sorprendida – dije con una sonrisa de arrogancia.  
- Pues es que tu auto es muy genial.  
- Hmp, me lo obsequió mi padre por mi cumpleaños.  
- ¡Que regalo!  
- ¿Te tomaste tus medicamentos? – me burle un poco de ella, era agradable ver como se sonrojaba.  
- Verdad que eres el hijo del Dr. Uchiha, Hm – se cruzó de brazos simulando estar enojada y luego sonrió y añadió - ¿Dónde queda la confidencialidad entre Doctor y Paciente?  
- Y bien… ¿Entonces te gusto el taller de música?  
- Si, me gusta mucho – dijo mirando por la ventanilla.  
- Llegamos.  
- Adiós Sasuke-kun.  
- Con cuidado de que no te pillen.  
Le sonreí mientras ella me miraba y me cerraba un ojo.  
- No te preocupes, Adiós.  
Esta vez me fui deprisa porque tenía que ensayar con la banda.  
Al llegar a mi casa nuevamente mis amigos ya estaban listos en la sala dedicada exclusivamente a nuestros ensayos.  
- ¡Teme! Llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas? Ya sabes que los martes toca ensayo – dijo Naruto molesto.  
- Si, es que… tuve un inconveniente.  
No me iba a poner a decirles todos los detalles, seguro que me fastidiarían.  
- ¡Oh! Pues… andandiciendo que llevaste a Haruno a su casa – dijo Sai inquisitivo, todos se quedaron callados mirándome; desee haber estado en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.  
- Hmp, pues si – dije como si nada, tomé mi bajo y lo afiné.  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sasuke, tú… sabes lo que siento por ella y me vienes con…  
Naruto se puso tenso y me miro asustado.  
- Tranquilo, no te estoy robando nada, la llevé a su casa porque mi padre me lo ordenó, su padre es el jefe de policía.  
Eso era mentira, pero tampoco les diría que ella se había escapado.  
- ¡Ah! Ya veo, el que ayudó a tu padre con lo del auto – dijo Neji desde atrás.  
- Sí.  
Dije tras sacar del librero cercano una hoja con las notas que habíamos escrito la semana pasada en el ensayo.  
- Humm…- Naruto me miraba receloso, puse los ojos en blanco y luego me sonrió.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? – le dije incómodo.  
- Nada, es que por un momento pensé que… te gustaba Sakura-chan – dijo echándose a reír, todos hicieron lo mismo, no entendía que significaba todo aquello ¿acaso tenía algo de gracioso?.  
- Hahahahaha bueno… ya paremos, debemos ensayar – dijo Sai afinando el teclado.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ríen? – dije desconcertado y algo molesto.  
- Es que… nos pareció ridículo que te gustara Sakura-chan eso es todo – me respondió Sai con una sonrisa que me molestó de sobremanera.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Bueno Sasuke… es que, no te gusta nadie – me dijo con simplicidad, era verdad, no me gustaba nadie, ¿por qué debería gustarme ella? Ni la conocía tan bien y apenas y éramos amigos.  
- Ya, no lo fastidien, comencemos el ensayo.  
Me sentí agradecido con Neji por eso, nuestra amistad se basaba casi sólo en que formábamos parte de una banda y ya, pero resultaba de gran ayuda cuando quería tranquilizar una situación.  
- Ya están los arreglos de la canción, incluso traje otra. – dije levantando la hoja con los acordes terminados.  
- ¿Ya? Pero… debiste llevarte toda la tarde – dijo Neji asombrado.  
- Pues me desvelé un poco pero ya está terminada, sólo queda ensayarla y listo.  
- ¡Caramba Sasuke! Te admiro – dijo Naruto cuando vio que los acordes, eran bastante complejos, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de eso, saqué la inspiración de un sueño bastante raro que tuve; uno donde corría hasta una puerta y buscaba algo, no sé qué, pero estaba desesperado, de ahí saqué la idea de la canción y me puse a escribir las notas, la letra y listo.  
- ¿Kimi to iu hana? Vaya, Qué original pero, me parece raro que escribas esta clase de canciones – dijo Neji – La otra canción está más… ¿tiene partes en Ingles?  
- Sí, creo que ha sido una buena idea…  
- ¿Una flor llamada tú? – dijo Naruto al borde de la risa.  
- Si no les gusta podemos pasar de ella y listo.  
Dije sin ningún inconveniente, era el líder de la banda, pero no iba a obligarlos a tocar nada que no quisieran.  
- A mí me parece bien – apoyo Sai sin oponerse, el chico de pintura, no me caía ni bien ni mal, supongo que se unió al grupo porque quería hacer amistades, ya que se la pasa sólo dibujando y fue introducido por Naruto, vaya que quería meter a bastante gente, pero todos era un fracaso; este chico al menos tenía talento para tocar el teclado; eso era de gran ayuda.  
- Por mi está bien, ya hacía falta algo nuevo – dijo Neji ajustando su guitarra eléctrica al costado y Naruto se preparó para tocar la batería, así éramos nosotros después de clases, en la escuela cada quién en su mundo a excepción de Naruto, que me seguía a todas partes, Neji era el presidente del club de karate y miembro del Comité organizador de eventos escolares, Sai del de pintura y Naruto… bueno era un simple idiota que no hacía nada, Hmp, pero es mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, cuando nos sentamos en la misma banca y comenzamos a leer manga juntos, así empezó todo. La banda hace apenas unos meses antes, cuando ingresamos al tercer trimestre de Secundaria.  
Todos parecían entender a la perfección el ritmo requerido para la primera canción; me sentí aliviado de que así fuera, no me apetecía estar dando explicaciones a estas alturas, habría un concurso en seis meses y si queríamos ser reconocidos deberíamos esforzarnos más.- ¿Tocamos la segunda canción ahora? – Pregunto Neji – Esa me parece interesante.  
Cada uno leyó las partituras pertinentes y yo ajuste mejor el micrófono para cantar.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, me miraron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a mirar las partituras y la letra…  
- ¿Tu hiciste esto? La melodía, los instrumentos todo… ¡Es Genial! – dijo Neji maravillado.  
- Aunque no haya teclado, es súper buena – Se quejó Sai.  
- ¡Teme! Te pasaste con la batería, es espectacular.  
- ¿Y la Guitarra eléctrica?, para que hablar.  
- Lo lamento, pero tengo una llamada para Neji-kun – Dijo mi hermano desde la puerta. Neji se acercó al teléfono.  
- ¡Oh! Gracias – Dijo algo preocupado, alzó el teléfono y todos nos quedamos quietos, después de un rato de sólo decir "_está bien_" colgó.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sai evaluando la mirada de Neji.  
- Mmm… debo irme a casa, mi tío quiere hablar conmigo – dijo dubitativo.  
- De acuerdo, descuida, ya mañana te diremos si hemos cambiado algo o no – dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas, Neji asintió y tomó sus cosas y las partituras de la guitarra eléctrica, lo acompañé a la salida y sólo quedamos tres.  
- Mmm… ¿tienen espacio para uno más?, escuche la canción y la letra… ¿Sasuke?, fuiste todo un poeta – dijo Itachi en broma y lo miré con ojos desconcertados.  
- Claro que sí, ¿tocas algún instrumento? – dijo Naruto animado.  
- Pues sé algo de guitarra y de piano – dijo con franqueza, tocándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? – le dije molesto.  
- ¿Así es como tratas a tu hermano mayor? ¡Vaya! Que falta de respeto, ya ni eso merezco – dijo con fingido resentimiento – No te demores demasiado, mi padre llega temprano a casa y seguro que le apetece descansar un poco  
- De acuerdo.  
Salió de la habitación y nos quedamos afinando los últimos detalles, a las ocho pm. Cada quien se fue de vuelta al Internado.  
Me quedé repasando la letra de las canciones, vaya que tenía razón Neji, yo no acostumbraba escribir estas… cosas. ¿Estaría mal? No lo sé, no pareció molestarles, decidí no pensar más en ello.  
- Sasuke… ¿Te iras al Internado? – me pregunto Itachi desde la cocina.  
- Si – Le respondí mientras tomaba mis cosas.  
- No hay nada que quieras contarme sobre…  
- No, descuida, estoy actuando con normalidad. Adiós, cuídate.  
- Adiós.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha _


	10. Confusiones de Sherlock Holmes

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¿Habrá llegado Sasuke-Kun?  
- ¿Dijiste algo Sakura? – Me pregunto Ino mientras entraba a la Habitación.  
- Oh, no, no… hablaba sola.  
Qué vergüenza, si me hubiera escuchado…  
- ¡Ino-chan!, ¡Sakura-san! He traído la Notificaciones…  
Escuchábamos como Hinata gritaba desde el pasillo, luego se apoyó en el marco de la puerta muy sofocada y con la respiración entrecortada.  
- Entra Hinata, no estorbes en la entrada. ¿Ya estas mejor Sakura?  
Tenten me tomo de los hombros y me sentó en la cama.  
- C-Claro… mucho mejor  
Le sonreí para que se tranquilizara pero esta me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Ya, Sakura… leamos el castigo.  
Me puse muy nerviosa, la idea de un castigo no era normal en mí, siempre evite meterme en líos, claro… hasta ahora.  
- Srtas. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno… bla, bla, bla… "_esto no_", "_esto no importa_" Aquí está. Se incluirán desde el horario, cinco y media hasta… siete de la tarde a clases extras, hasta nuevo aviso o retirada de castigo…  
- ¿Clases extras? – dije asustada.  
- Los días… martes y jueves. Pf! ¿Y ese es el castigo? ¿Clases extras?  
- Sigue leyendo Ino-chan, eso no es todo – Dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba junto a Ino para leer el papel y me miro frunciendo el ceño.  
- Srta. Yamanaka, sus alumnos que la acompañaran en las Clases extras de estudio y comprensión son  
¿Alumnos?, pensé.  
- Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji… y…  
- Ya habla – dijo Ino tomándose la cabeza.  
- Shikamaru Nara.  
- ¿Qué? – decía Ino enojada.  
- Uy le toco con el flojito – Se burlaba Tenten.  
- Srta. Haruno, sus alumnos que la acompañaran en las Clases de estudio y comprensión son…  
Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.  
- ¿Hinata Hyuga? – dijo Hinata mientras se ponía colorada y me miraba con una sonrisa.  
- Pero si esto es injusto… tu eres aplicada, eso no se vale – protestaba Ino mientras se tiraba arriba de la cama.  
- Naruto- kun también Sakura-chan – Hinata se puso aún más colorada y luego me miro sorprendida.  
- ¿Quién mas, quien más? – preguntaba Tenten mientras saltaba emocionada en la cama.  
- Sasuke Uchiha.  
- ¿Qué? – Grito Ino mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama, se levantó y le arrebato el papel a Hinata – Pero si te han tocado puros aplicados… excepto de Naruto el Idiota.  
Tome las libretas de apuntes y le quite la hoja a Ino para luego salir de la Habitación.  
- ¿Para dónde vas?  
- Enseguida vuelvo.  
¿Enserio era con Sasuke Uchiha?, él no tendría por qué estar en clases extras, estaba segura que se molestaría al saber…  
Baje las escaleras y cruce al siguiente edificio, me preocupe que nadie me viera… era el sector de los hombres… y no podía estar ahí.  
"_Los tiempos han cambiado_" Correr a escondidas por pasillos prohibidos y meterme a la habitación de un chico para entregarle algo no es nada que no pueda hacer… "_Los tiempos han cambiado_"  
Corrí lo más deprisa que pude hacia la escalera del fondo… primero fui a la oficina de Shizune-neechan y úrgete las carpetas mientras ella no estaba. Lo sé. Estoy loca… pero tenía que saber cuál era la habitación de Sasuke-kun, no lo podía preguntar. Hubiera sido muy obvio… me escondí detrás de la pared y mire en dirección al pasillo, no había nadie.  
Subí las escaleras deprisa y eche una ojeada hacia arriba, nadie.  
Corrí al otro extremo del pasillo… y me volví a esconder detrás de la pared porque pasaron unos chicos, no podían verme, no me arriesgaría.  
Habitación trecientos uno, habitación trecientos uno. Aww… volví a subir cuatro escaleras sin que me vieran hasta que llegue a su pasillo… estaba Shikamaru saliendo de su habitación… el no diría nada si me viera pero no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de mí, podría mal interpretar las cosas, demasiado problemático diría el y demasiado con lo que paso en el comedor.  
Se fue y golpee con urgencia la puerta de Sasuke-kun, no habría y ya estaba desesperada, alguien podía aparecer y me vería no solo en el edificio de hombres, sino que también frente a la puerta de Sasuke.  
Seguí golpeando con urgencia, ¿Y si no estaba?, tendría que estar Naruto-kun por ultimo. Sentí que caminaban en la habitación, quise gritar "_Ya sé que hay alguien ahí, abre la puerta_" pero me escucharían los demás igual, escuche pasos subiendo en la escalera. Maldición. ¡_Habreeeee la puertaaaaa_! Hasta que bajo mi mano sentí que se movía la manilla. Por fin.  
Se abrió la puerta un poco y mire hacia la escaleras… ya podía ver a la silueta aparecer. Quien quieras que seas lo siento. Empuje la puerta y entre lo más rápido que pude mientras me deslizaba por el pequeño espacio que quedaba en la abertura y la cerraba detrás de mí. Quise no haber hecho lo que hice… el color ascendió sobre mis mejillas y mis piernas flaquearon. Baje la mirada sin querer, un acto involuntario, pude ver a Sasuke-kun descubierto hacia arriba y no quedo nada a la imaginación, estaba duchándose por eso no abría la puerta.  
- ¿Sakura-chan? – Sasuke-kun se puso un poco colorado y yo me di la vuelta de inmediato.  
- Lo siento, lo siento… es que estaban por verme y tuve que entrar así de rápido… no sabía que estabas solo rodeado con la toalla, Ay dios… perdóname Sasuke-kun.  
Ya era demasiado por hoy.  
- Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida.  
- Si claro… ni me moveré de esta posición.  
Escuche como Sasuke-Kun se reía mientras se metía al baño.  
Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, aun podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y no podía sacarme la imagen de Sasuke-kun. Sentí que me tomaban el hombro y me volteaba…  
- ¿Y bien, que sucede Sakura-chan para que quisieras botarme la puerta? – se rio de su propio chiste, Hmp.  
- E-Es solo que… te traía esto y… - le extendí sus libretas de apuntes y el enarco una ceja.  
- Gracias por sentir tan importante entregármelas hoy – hizo una reverencia y luego me miro… - ¿Sabes que está prohibido andar por estos sectores, cierto?  
- Oh si, te burlarías de mi si supieras todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí.  
- Ven, siéntate.  
Supuse que nos sentamos en su cama ya que era la parte más ordenada, la de Naruto-kun era un desastre.  
Pase mi mano con delicadeza sobre su cobertor y luego me tire hacia atrás…  
- Estoy tan cansada Sasuke-kun, parecía Sherlock Holmes evitando a los Alumnos y corriendo cuatro pisos, si me hubieras visto como husmeaba y revisaba a escondidas las carpetas en la Oficina de Shizune-neechan.  
Había dicho demasiado, eso no tenía que saberlo, abrí los ojos como platos y me tape la boca.  
- ¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¿Solo para llegar a mi habitación?, vaya me halaga Srta. Haruno – No quise ver su cara pero sabía que era de burla - ¿Cómo lograste que no te vieran?  
- Hmp – fue lo único que dije… me sentía muy relajada, no quería hablar.  
- ¿Y a mí porque me han castigado en las Clases extras de estudio y comprensión?  
Eso me tomo desprevenida, me levante de golpe y el me miraba con una ceja enarcada y con la Notificación en su mano.  
- ¿En qué momento me la has… - Me mire las manos, no me había dado cuenta que me la había sacado, Sasuke-kun…  
- Bueno, tú no eres la única con complejos de Skerlock Holmes aquí – Se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en la pared.  
- Creo que es porque te metiste a apartarme de Karin, igual estabas involucrado. Tiene que ser eso, ¿Qué más?  
- Mmm si, tienes razón. Pero solo fue por fuerza mayor. Nada más.  
Eso me desconcertó, ¿acaso se sintió obligado?  
- No quise causarte problemas, solo vine a decirte lo de la Notificación nada más.  
Me sentí enojada, es que acaso…  
- No te molestes Sakura-chan.  
Me tomo del brazo para que no me fuera, no lo mire.  
- No lo estoy, ya es tarde y llegara Naruto-kun, puede malinterpretar las cosas, ¿No quieres eso o sí? – Lo mire desafiante y el solo me sonrió, eso me cabreo aún más.  
- Hmp, que piense lo que quiera, ¿Te preocupa?  
El me devolvió la mirada aún más desafiante y se levantó de la cama.  
- En absoluto – le respondí como si se atropellaran las palabras en mi boca, debía escupirlo con urgencia.  
- Es una de las razones por las que cuestiono tu juicio, te contradices sola. ¿Cómo pretendes que comprenda lo que dices si haces lo contrario?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – le respondí confundida, él se posiciono frente a mí y pude ver sus ojos negros con facilidad, me sentí mareada por un instante.  
Pero no le demostraría debilidad, yo también podía mostrarme carente de emoción, incluso mis profundos ojos podían llegar a adquirir un destello glacial, propio de él.  
- No me provoques Sakura-chan. Te niegas todo en tu cabeza rosada y aun así…  
- No te entiendo.  
Y era verdad, no lo entendía, como él podía decirme eso si…  
- Olvídalo – me ordeno, fui consciente de la falta de calidez en su voz, aquel tono no era solo desapasionado sino realmente frio. Me soltó del brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta como reprimiendo todo lo que alguna vez hubiera querido decir, ya no podía más.  
- ¿Me dices a mí que me niego todo y que lo olvide?, ¿Quién es el que tiene más cambios de actitud que cualquiera?, ¿y para qué?, solo para alejar a la gente de ti. No te entiendo, eres como un repelente… pero conmigo tú, yo… ¿Acaso no lo comprendes Sasuke? Acaso eres tan ciego y no te das cuenta que…  
- Solo eres mi amiga Sakura-chan, no te ilusiones.  
Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente… me hicieron dar un giro de 360° y volver a mi condición actual. Me hicieron despertar de un sueño rosado que solo yo podía tener, el no. Esas palabras apagaron la luz que tenía en el pecho, eso me hizo descender y deshacer la confusión, despertar de una falsedad larga y fría.  
Solo eres mi amiga Sakura-chan, no te ilusiones. Solo eres mi amiga Sakura-chan, no te ilusiones, no te ilusiones, no te ilusiones, Pensé.  
No supe que decir.  
- No planeaba decir lo contrario.  
Camine con decisión hacia la puerta y el quedo como un fantasma mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos cerrados, ausente pero presente a la vez.  
- Adiós Sasuke-kun.  
- Adiós.  
Lo había hecho. Había escondido lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, ahora era muy tarde para que Sasuke pudiera detenerme. Ahora no me podía escuchar y ahora no podía volver a encender esa luz. Sasuke había hecho una muy clara orden. Había dicho que no me ilusionara, solo amigos, solo eso.  
Fue más fácil que antes volver a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y vi tres pares de ojos que me miraban inquisitivamente.  
- Te estábamos esperando – dijo Ino que se ponía de pie.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué?  
- ¡Vamos a Salir! – las tres sonrieron como cómplices.  
- ¿Y para qué?  
- Para que despejes tu mentes, y no vengas con el que "_no lo necesito y bla, bla, bla_" – No había caso negarse, yo igual quería salir y "_despejar mi mente_" así que…  
- _Ok_.  
Me cambie de ropa, me puse un short negros y tenis que podían ser confundidos fácilmente con zapatos, me puse una polera sin tiras de color azul, muy sensual hubiera dicho Ayumi, y un poleron negro.  
- ¿Y dónde iremos?  
- Sorpresa.  
Las tres miramos a Ino con cara larga, sabíamos que las ideas de la rubia siempre iban más allá de lo que teníamos permitido hacer.  
- ¿Qué les parece si llevamos a Sakurita junto con unas Linternas y unas mantas a conocer el Cementerio?  
- ¿EL CEMENTERIO? – protestaron Tenten y Hinata.  
- Vamos, si es una buena idea, no sean unas cobardes, dicen que a las nueve se presenta una mujer en el sendero… un alma que busca a su amado.  
Resople, demasiado Falso para mí.  
- Que romántico – dijo nerviosa Hinata.  
- Yo ya había escuchado esas historias y rumores Ino, pero en eso quedan, en rumores, historias fantasiosas que inventan los de último curso para imponer miedo.  
Tenten ponía los ojos en blanco.  
- Tu eres una miedosa al igual que las otras, niegan lo que no ven porque es más fácil decir no existe que arriesgarse a cambiar de opinión, si son rumores debemos salir de la duda, ¿No creen?, aunque sé que no harán nada.  
- Vamos - me hartaba esta Ino con sus aires de aliente – Ahí veremos quién es la Cobarde.  
- Si queremos ir tenemos que hacerlo ahora, se hará más tarde y el Cementerio está más o menos lejos, el Internado lo cierran a las once y media y son las… - decía Tenten mientras salía de la duda en su reloj.  
- Las ocho y media – decía Ino impaciente.  
- Tenten, Hinata… vayan por algo que nos pueda servir, linternas lo que sea.  
Esa orden hizo que Hinata se alarmara y me mirara con dudas.  
- Vamos Hinata – Tenten arrastro a Hinata hasta la puerta.  
- ¡En la salida en quince minutos! – Grito Ino mientras se abrigaba un poco – Vamos Sakura, nosotras estamos castigadas así que debemos salir antes.  
- Vamos.  
Me apresure a salir lo antes posible, Ino tenía razón, estábamos castigadas… no podían descubrirnos.  
- Le dije a Shikamaru que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes, tú y las chicas me ayudarían en nuestra habitación… así que no iríamos a cenar después.  
- Entonces… si alguien preguntaba por nosotras creerían que estamos ocupadas, no habrían sospechas de que estamos fuera del Internado, bien pensado Ino.  
A simple vista era evidente de que Ino no mentía… esperemos que Shikamaru le crea.  
Una vez abandonamos el edificio y cruzáramos el patio ya vacío y corriéramos hacia el edificio de enfrente, no queríamos que ningún conocido nos viera así que actué de Sherlock Holmes nuevamente, corrimos a la salida y nos topamos con Tenten y Hinata que ya estaba ahí.  
- Ino, Sakura – dijo con nerviosismo Tenten que tenía las manos en las caderas y luego avanzo calles al frente.  
Era una caminata bastante larga, casi a las afueras. Cruzamos al otro lado de un puente y ascendimos una colina, había un sendero rodeado de faroles que dirigían a un pequeño valle situado más abajo, era un cementerio muy acogedor, aunque fuera irónico decirlo, eso sí… el sendero resultaba espeluznante ya que parecía no tener fin.  
- Ya, ¿Por qué no esperamos aquí?, son las ocho treinta y cinco… hace frio y estoy cansada. Protestaba Tenten con cara larga.  
- ¡Bien, bien como quieran! – Ino se sentó junto a una gran lápida de mármol.  
Acto seguido por Hinata y yo que doblamos las piernas bajo el cuerpo y quedamos sentadas.  
Las sombras se alargaban y el viento se había vuelto fresco, intercambiamos miradas y luego Hinata murmuro inocentemente.  
- Ino, ya deberíamos Irnos, esta de noche y si hay algún fantasma lo encontraremos por el camino, ya vámonos.  
- Mmm, resultaste ser la primera cobarde, no nos iremos – respondió esta inflexible – Recién llegamos, tenemos que salir de la duda.  
Una ráfaga de aire frio soplo a través del cementerio echando hacia atrás nuestros cabellos y haciendo revolotear las hojas secas por el suelo. Tenten lanzo una exclamación ahogada y se echó hacia atrás; todas miramos a nuestro alrededor, y luego soltamos risitas nerviosas.  
- Ya oscureció – Observe sorprendida.  
- Ya, si tienen razón, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino hacia el internado – dijo Ino preocupada  
- Vaya cobarde – dije burlona pero la rubia me ignoro.  
- Ya son las nueve y no ha pasado nada, mejor movámonos de aquí – decía Hinata muy nerviosa.  
En silencio nos dirigimos sendero arriba en dirección a la colina, con la puesta de sol, la temperatura había descendido bruscamente y aumentaba el viento.  
Cada ráfaga enviaba susurros por entre las hierbas y hacia que los viejos robles a nuestro alrededor agitaran ruidosamente las hojas.  
- Estoy helada, Ino… saca las linternas – Le dije mientras me detenía por un instante para mirar a mi alrededor.  
La Luna no había salido todavía, apenas y distinguíamos unas lapidas por el lado del sendero, la colina parecía no estar ahí.  
- Tiene un aspecto distinto, ¿Verdad? En la oscuridad, quiero decir – comento Ino con voz vacilante.  
- Los faroles no han sido encendidos, está demasiado oscuro, vamos Ino, danos las linternas – Decía Tenten con mucho miedo.  
- Podríamos ir por el camino largo, ahí si están encendidos los faroles – propuso Ino mientras nos daba una linterna a cada una – Pero no me importa ir por aquí, siempre dije que quería ser enterrada aquí, en el sendero.  
- No seas estúpida Ino, no digas nada de ser enterrada, menos aquí.  
Me di la vuelta para alumbrar lo que ya habíamos recorrido.  
Seguimos avanzando por el camino estrecho, estábamos muy incomodas. Me fui adelante para no hacerles caso e ignorar su tensión.  
Entre ráfagas de viento, cada sonido parecía amplificado de un modo horrible; el crujido de los cuatro pares de pies sobre el sendero cubierto de hojas resultaba aterrador.  
- Maldición, todavía no llegamos a la colina.  
Ya estaba aterrada.  
Hay lapidas lo bastante grandes para que algo se ocultara detrás, Pensé. Y mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente.  
- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – me protesto Tenten.  
- Yo solo… lo siento – le murmure.  
Pero cuando me obligue a dar la vuelta me quede rígida al instante.  
- Ino.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto.  
Las tres alumbramos a su espalda ya que tenía la vista fija en lo que habíamos avanzado del sendero, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos tan desorientados e inexpresivos.  
El miedo recorrió mi estómago.  
- Ino, para ya, ¡Para! No es divertido – Tenten empezó a gritarle y tomaba mi brazo con urgencia pero Ino no contesto.  
- ¡Ino! – Le grito Hinata tomando mi mano. Estábamos demasiado confundidas mientras alumbrábamos a nuestro alrededor.  
Ino depositaba su luz a algo lejano en el sendero, algo que solo ella podía ver pero no sabíamos si estaba realmente ahí.  
Tenten, Hinata y yo seguimos su luz con nuestras linternas pero no vimos nada. Solté a las otras dos y tome a Ino de los brazos, la sacaría de ahí aunque tuviera que arrastrarla.  
- ¡Espera, detente! – Articulo palabra por primera vez – Hay algo ahí… la vi, la vi – Ahora temblaba en mis manos.  
- ¡Ya Ino, esto no es chistoso… vámonos de aquí! – Estallo Hinata en un Grito desgarrador dejando de lado toda su tranquilidad, pánico puro emanaba de sus ojos.  
- ¡Oh, dios mío… está ahí!  
Esta vez las cuatro la vimos. Una Joven apareció dando traspiés en la trayectoria de los faros y se quedó allí, tambaleante mientras nos observaba.  
Los cabellos castaño claro de la muchacha estaba desordenados por el viento, y los ojos… y sus ojos miraban vidriosos en un rostro tizado y sucio de tierra.  
Nos miramos fijamente, y de pronto ya todas sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.  
Giramos en redondo para correr a la colina, pero una voz desconocida hablo a nuestras espaldas.  
- Ayúdenme.  
Sabíamos que era la voz de la joven, de la pálida en la oscuridad, Ino seguía con la mirada puesta en ella.  
- ¿Eres el fantasma? – le pregunto Tenten temblorosa.  
- Ino, reacciona, vámonos de aquí.  
- El insecto… el insecto… – Repitió la voz, pero tenía una cara sin expresión, no era de auxilio.  
Nunca supe del todo lo que sucedió en los minutos siguientes. Algo pareció moverse por entre los oscuros arboles detrás de la desconocida, agitándose y alzándose a seguirnos.  
Llore y Tenten lanzo un grito, y acto seguido las dos corríamos ya, y Hinata con nosotras, llorando también.  
Mis pies se aporreaban al estrecho sendero, tropezando con rocas y terrones de tierra.  
Tenten sollozaba intentando recuperar el aliento a mi lado, e Ino, la tranquila y cínica Ino jadeaba violentamente.  
Se oyó una repentina agitación y un llanto en un roble que se alzaba por encima de nosotras, en ese momento me di cuenta que podía correr más rápido.  
- Hay algo detrás de nosotras – grito Tenten con voz aguda – Oh, dios… ¿Qué está sucediendo?  
- Tenemos que llegar al puente – grite por entre el fuego que sentía en los pulmones.  
- ¡No te detengas Hinata, no mires atrás! – Ino agarro la manga de la ojiperla y la obligo a correr más rápido.  
- No puedo hacerlo, Ino, te dije que era mala idea, no puedo seguir corriendo – grito Hinata mientras se llevó una mano a la cara y dejaba de correr.  
- Sí, claro que puedes – Le rugí agarrándola de la otra manga y obligándola a seguir corriendo – corre Tente, no te detengas.  
Vi el destello plateado del agua al otro lado. Y allí estaba por fin el final de la colina, el puente, justo más allá.  
Me flaquearon las piernas y me faltaba la respiración, pero no podía detenerme.  
- ¡Lo conseguimos! – Jadeo Ino mientras sus pies sonaban fuerte en la madera.  
- ¡No se detengan!, Sigan, sigan  
Tenten se tapó la cara mientras seguía corriendo y alumbraba lo que quedaba aun de camino.  
- ¡CUIDADO TENTEN! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas.  
Solté la manga de Hinata y empuje a Tenten a un lado.  
- ¡SAKURA! – Tenten soltó un grito ahogado y desesperado mientras me veía caer.  
- ¡SAKURAAAA!  
Me encontré estrellándome contra la barandilla, la madera podrida del puente cedía bajo un peso que no podía soportar.  
Tuve una escalofriante sensación de que gire como un trompo y caí contra el agua.  
Oí gritos, pero no eran míos. El rio se alzó a mí alrededor y todo fue ruido, confusión y dolor, quedando sepultada bajo el agua. No había aire, tenía que respirar. Tenía que salir de ahí.  
- Ayúdenme – grite.  
Pero mi grito no emitió ningún sonido. En su lugar el agua helada penetro mis pulmones, invadiéndome.  
Mis esfuerzos se volvieron más frenéticos, más desesperados y más faltos de coordinación, y luego se detuvieron.  
Entonces todo quedo negro.  
Tuve la sensación de que camine por horas. No hacía frío allí, pero el ambiente era fresco. No estaba oscuro, pero había poca luz. En lugar de la constante luz carmesí que vi en un principio ahora caminaba bajo una penumbra constante. Me resulto inquietante mirar siempre arriba en busca del cielo y no ver nunca la luna, ¿Dónde estaba?  
- Sakura, ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, despierta!  
¿Estaba muerta?, ya no sentía nada… ya no tenía frio ni dolor… ¿Dónde estoy? Intente preguntar pero mis labios no se movían, ¿Estoy viva?  
- Sakura, ¿Puedes oírme?  
_Si, si puedo oírte, ¿Dónde estás?  
_- ¡Tenemos que llevarla más a la orilla.  
_¿Qué orilla?  
_- ¿Esta viva?  
_No, no lo estoy, ¿Dónde están?  
_- Sakura, despierta, ya estas a salvo.  
_Si, ya estoy a salvo.  
_Había advertido que me sentía más ligera aquí y que incluso mis pasos parecían bastante largos. ¿Podría? Tense las piernas, solté la mano de quien me sostenía, y salte. Entonces comencé a sentir frio de nuevo, y dolor, y desesperación. Estaba en un mar de sentimientos en el que me ahogaba, nadie podía ayudarme porque ya estaba muerta, estaba sola.  
Sentí como una mano acariciaba mi rostro, eso me hizo estremecer y dudar. ¿Es que acaso esta era una prueba para ver si estaba loca?, ¿Por qué estaba todo negro?, ¿estaba loca en verdad?  
- ¡Sakura!  
- ¡Hay que darle boca a boca, no está respirando Teme!  
- ¿Estás loco Naruto?, si está respirando… solo esta inconsciente.  
¿Naruto-Kun?, ¿Que hace el aquí?, esa voz… la conocía.  
Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente… me hicieron dar un giro de 360° y volver a mi condición actual. Me hicieron despertar de un Sueño Rosado que solo yo podía tener, él no.  
Esas palabras apagaron la luz que tenía en el pecho, eso me hizo descender y deshacer la confusión, despertar de una falsedad larga y fría.  
¡No estaba muerta! Y eso era lo último que había pensado antes de decirle adiós.  
- ¿Sasuke-kun?  
Fue lo único que pude decir, me dolía demasiado el pecho.  
- ¡Sakura! Ya puedes abrir los ojos. No querrás quedarte aquí para siempre, ¿O sí?, vamos… levántate.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan molesto Sasuke-kun?, estaba muerta y me despertaste, no quiero levantarme nunca.  
- ¡Esta delirando Teme, deberíamos llevarla al hospital!  
- ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! – Esa voz era de Tenten, la había salvado de caer al agua, Hmp. Ahora estoy viva de nuevo.  
- ¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos, por favor no te mueras!  
- ¿Morirme?, ya deja de zamarrearme Tenten, no me dejas respirar…  
Ya no tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba frente a mí, no me había ido después de todo. Siempre estuve aquí.  
- Esta viva, Sakura, estas vivas, me salvaste…  
Tenten lloraba apoyada en mi estómago, intente levantarme pero un pito resonó en mi cabeza y me hizo caer de nuevo, un brazo me sostuvo e impidió que volviera a caer en seco.  
- ¡Ay!… Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué me despertaste?, eres un metiche – Le dije mientras me enderezaba y quitaba a Tenten de mi estómago.  
- Sasuke-kun te saco de agua frentesota, ¿Qué pretendías? ¡Ni siquiera nadaste para salir de ahí!, muerta querías estar, Já. Ni que fuera tan fácil alejarte de nosotras.  
Ino tenía el cuerpo doblado, con las manos sobre los muslos y respiraba fatigosamente, mientras Hinata lloraba en el pecho de Naruto-kun.  
- ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era Ino? – Pregunte desesperada - ¿Todavía viene?  
- No era nadie, pero deberías levantarte de ahí para irnos, ¿Puedes moverte?  
Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza, ¿No era nadie?, eso era mentira… las cuatro la habíamos visto, no me tragaba la idea de "_No era nadie_" Mire a Sasuke-kun quien me afirmaba la espalda, su pelo desordenado y mojado, su ropa empapada y sucia por el barro.  
- ¿Por qué ustedes están aquí? ¿Cómo supieron…  
- Que problemático, Ino fue tan obvia al explicarme que tenía deberes… como si no supiera que es una floja igual que yo, luego Sasuke que me pregunta si te he visto ya que en tu habitación no estabas, no me preguntes como es que llego hasta tu habitación, yo solo sé que estaba desesperado buscándote… por no sé qué.  
Shikamaru salió de las sombras del camino al lado del puente, al parecer estaba llamando a alguien…  
- Hmp, no exageres Shikamaru – decía Sasuke-kun mientras miraba a Shikamaru enojado.  
- ¿Pero cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? – mire a Ino y esta levanto los hombros.  
- Ahhh, porque dejaste tu celular en mi habitación por accidente Sakura-chan y te llego un texto de Hinata diciendo que ya estaban en la puerta y que el Cementerio estaba lejos – me dijo Sasuke-Kun disimuladamente, pude comprender que para que no escucharan mi complejo de Sherlock Holmes.  
- El Teme sabia, y no nos ha dicho porque… - replicaba Naruto mientras caminaba hacia mí.  
- ¿Puedes levantarte? – me pregunto Sasuke-kun mientras ayudaba a ponerme de pie.  
- Si, gracias… ¿y cómo es que salí del agua? – le pregunte pero este evito mi mirada.  
- Cuando llegaron vieron que corríamos por el puente, y cuando te caíste Sasuke-kun se lanzó de inmediato a sacarte – decía Tenten mientras tomaba del brazo a Hinata.  
- Vaya, así que te debo la vida…  
- Algo así, pero no lo agradezcas… - me tomo de la cintura y puso mi brazo sobre su cuello, sentí una punzada en mi pierna pero ya el dolor no me importaba.  
- ¿Fuerza mayor? – le pregunte recordándole lo que me había dicho en su habitación.  
- Hmp, para nada… no me sentí obligado a sacarte.  
- ¿Seg… - iba a preguntarle pero este me puso una mano en mi boca y luego seguimos caminando.  
- Seguro Sakura-chan, eso hacen los amigos, ¿No?  
- Por supuesto, eso hacen los amigos.  
Sonreí y luego me limite solo a caminar junto a él.  
Caminamos en dirección al Internado, sentía como Sasuke me ayudaba a sostenerme en pie… todos ignoraron la existencia de una herida en mi pierna, la oscuridad ayudaba a esconderla. Sentí cada vez más fuerte una punzada pero no quería que nos detuviéramos.  
- ¿A quién llamas Shikamaru? – pregunto Naruto-Kun mientras se ganaba a su lado.  
- Chouji está en la entrada vigilando que no nos vean… debemos apresurarnos antes que llegue Iruka-sensei.  
- Ino, ¿Y las Linternas? – solo se me ocurrió preguntar eso, que inconveniente.  
- Se quedaron en el sendero y Tenten voto la de ella al Agua.  
- ¿Las Linternas?, Tenten… ¿es la Linterna que me pediste? – preguntaba Naruto-Kun a Tenten.  
- Hmp, y así querían pasar desapercibidas. Me alegro que no hayan pensado bien las cosas – Dijo Sasuke-kun mientras acomodaba mejor mi brazo sobre su cuello.  
- Teme, fue tu Linterna la que le pase a Tenten – Decía Naruto mientras acomodaba mi brazo vacío detrás de su cuello para ayudarme a andar más rápido.  
- No importa.  
Parecía una invalida apoyada en ambos chicos, ¿es que acaso no podía andar sola?, la verdad es que no.  
No dije nada, solo me mantuve muy junta a los dos. Nadie comento sobre la desconocida, pero teníamos muchas preguntas.  
La luna se podía ver cuando estábamos a solo cuadras del Internado, estaba mareada, casi tambaleante, tanto por la fatiga como por lo empapada que iba. Y Sasuke-Kun a mi lado… empapado y concentrado en el camino.  
Subimos las escaleras de la entrada y las tres se apoyaron en las grandes puertas de cristal. Shikamaru pasó despacio entre las puertas y le hablo a una sombra en las escaleras…  
- Ya puedes salir.  
- Shikamaru, me has asustado… pueden pasar. Iruka-Sensei está hablando con Neji al otro lado de pasillo.  
- ¿Neji nisan lo sabe? – Hinata entro en pánico y se tambaleo en la puerta.  
- Si… está haciendo tiempo para que pasen.  
- Ohhh, ¿qué le diré ahora? – Hinata se escondió detrás de Tenten y no pude evitar soltar una risa.  
- Que problemático todo esto, no sabe dónde estaban… solo cree que se les hizo tarde y no podían llegar a tiempo, suponiendo que no hay otra opción – Suspiro – No diré nada, ahora entremos – Shikamaru abrió la puerta y se rasco la cabeza.  
Naruto-kun miro a Sasuke dudoso mientras subíamos a las habitaciones y entendí todo.  
- Iré sola a mi habitación, puedo hacerlo – Sasuke me miro vacilante y luego miro a Naruto.  
- Vamos, si ella puede hacerlo… que lo haga.  
Me soltó y necesite de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme, me sentí aliviada cuando se fueron sin decir nada… no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por hoy.  
Vi como Tenten, Hinata e Ino se sintieron aliviadas al llegar a la habitación.  
Por fin un lugar seguro, Pensé.  
Trague saliva fuertemente, aun sentía el ardor en mi garganta. Me quite la ropa apresuradamente y me vi la herida… no era profunda pero era aterradora, porque me recordaba lo que había pasado en el puente, y a la mujer.  
Tenten y Hinata retrocedieron despacio para sentarse en la cama de Ino. Se limitaron a mirarse fijamente por un instante.  
- Creo que deberíamos dormir aquí. Las cuatro juntas, por lo menos hoy – Finalizo casi en un susurro Tenten.  
- Si, es una buena idea – Le indique.  
Intentaba comportarme con normalidad, pero, ¿Qué era normal en esta situación? Hinata no decía nada, se limitaba a mirar el suelo. Ino se mostraba como si nada, intentando mantener la calma. Y Tenten… me observaba pensativa.  
- Me iré a las regaderas, por lo visto a esta hora el agua es helada en las habitaciones, suficiente agua helada por esta noche – Me rodee el cuerpo con una toalla y me dispuse a salir.  
En los pasillos no había nadie, al menos eso creía ya que aún había luz  
Una vez en las duchas eche una ojeada al sector de los hombres, todo se veía normal. No quería incomodar a nadie viendo a una chica solo en toalla, eso hubiera sido… Inapropiado.  
Okey, tranquila… solo apresúrate, todo estará bien, Pensé.  
No estuve ni veinte minutos bajo el agua pero fue suficiente, las luces ya comenzaban a parpadear, pronto se apagarían, me seque un poco el cabello y me volví a rodear con la toalla finalmente al cuerpo, me dirigí a la salida pero hubo un corte de luz.  
- Maldición.  
Me apoye en la pared intentando mantenerme consiente. Respire de forma brusca por la nariz y eso me provoco un dolor en el pecho, ¡Fantástico! Luego lo volví a hacer, estaba mareada.  
Intente mirar fijamente al frente pero todo se veía igual… todo negro. Pase la mano por la pared para guiarme y no caerme pero luego escuche a alguien que caminaba por el pasillo.  
- ¿Sakura-chan? – me llamo una voz a lo lejos.  
¡No! Por favor, que esa voz sea mi imaginación, Pensé.  
La bombilla volvió a parpadear estabilizando un poco la luz y mostrando a una silueta acercándose, un joven de pelo negro y ojos indiferentes.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas herida?  
Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, no me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los parpados con fuerza, me quería morir, desee haber quedado bajo el agua para ya no despertar más, como mínimo no quería vomitar… pero mi cabeza daba vuelta en círculos y el calor me quemaba en la pierna.  
- ¡Sakura! – Ahora la voz se sentía cada vez más cerca - ¿Me oyes?  
- ¡No! – Me queje - ¡Solo vete!  
Escuche como se reía de mi respuesta.  
- Solo quiero ayudarte, como siempre.  
- ¡Mira tú!, que convincente – Le gruñí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza a la pared, la hubiera azotado si hubiera sido más valiente, pero no lo era.  
- Tienes un aspecto espantoso, te deberías haber quedado en la habitación.  
- Justificando tu actitud creí que no estabas acostumbrado a ayudar, pero últimamente has hecho varios trabajos de caridad por mí.  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
Me rodeo nuevamente la cintura y con su brazo puso el mío en su cuello, esta vez me apoye pesadamente sobre él, que me sostenía con cuidado y lejos de su cuerpo, y luego me dijo…  
- La verdad es que te vi y una de mis opciones fue dejarte aquí, pero ya sabes que premian las buenas acciones, así que no me quedo de otra – Dijo entre risas.  
- Como si te interesara el premio – Le respondí de mala gana.  
- Sakura-chan… ¿por qué te paseas en toalla?, ¿sabías que a esta hora varios chicos vienen a las regaderas? – Me miró fijamente, estaba incomodo conmigo así, pude ver y este separo su vista de la mía para luego doblar al final del pasillo.  
- Solo fue fuerza mayor, no me creas muy a gusto estando así.  
Caminamos lentamente escaleras arriba, un silencio nos acompañó, un silencio que no era incomodo hasta que me decidí a hablar.  
- Quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud Sasuke-kun, he sido una pesada, aunque solo haya sido una reacción – Me justifique – Muchas gracias por salvarme… un par de veces, unas cuantas.  
Sonreí y este me miro con burla, luego añadí:  
- ¿Sabes?, tenías razón. Somos buenos amigos, gracias.  
El no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza, quizás se estaba burlando pero no quise averiguarlo, me sentía protegida a su lado; con eso bastaba.  
Me dejo en la puerta y me entrego mi celular luego me miro por un instante y me dijo…  
- Hay un problema…  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Lo que pasa es… Shikamaru me dijo que si quería que guardara el secreto de lo que había sucedido… debía contarle como es que sabía dónde estaban…  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué le has dicho?  
- Bueno, la verdad Sakura-chan… que tu habías ido a mi habitación.  
- Ah, pero eso no es malo el entiende que…  
- Eso no es todo.  
Eso me dejo helada, vi su rostro y algo no estaba bien.  
- ¿Qué más paso?  
- Una Amiga de Karin cruzo por el pasillo y escucho la conversación, ¿ya lo entenderás, no?, lo que paso entre tú y ella en el comedor… la han suspendido…sabes que no se quedaría como si nada.  
- ¡No entiendo! – de verdad no entendía nada, ¿Qué había pensado esa chica?  
- Hmp, malinterpreto las cosas, pude verlo cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Shizune-neechan.  
- ¿Malinterpreto?, o sea que ella…  
- ¡Sí!, y a estas alturas creo que ya lo sabe…  
- Pero como Sasuke-kun, pudiste ser más discreto… no era necesario que… como…  
Me lleve una mano a la cara para no ver como su rostro iba cambiando, estaba enfadada… de todos los problemas que habían surgido se sumaba otro más, quizás hasta sabrían lo del Cementerio, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás lo había escuchado, como pudo.  
- No fue mi culpa. Yo no sabía que…  
- Sasuke-kun… nunca sabes nada.  
- ¿A si? – Me miro dudoso.  
Quería evitar gastar más tiempo en una conversación estúpida, sentí como sus ojos examinaban los contornos de los míos, la idea de no sentir furia y estar agradecida por lo que había hecho no podía juntarlas en mi cabeza, conseguí tranquilizarme un poco y aclarar mi mente pero lo que le había dicho causo algo en el que lo desconcertó.  
Sentí como me perforaba con los ojos, ya había ido demasiado lejos esto, estaba molesta, por su problema y hablar sin cuidado mañana todos creerán que… tendría un foco sobre mí que atraería la mirada de todos, necesitaba hacer algo para que no le tomaran importancia al asunto. Quizás si…  
- No te pediré disculpas no tengo porque…  
Se detuvo y luego y se dio vuelta para irse a paso apresurado.  
Entre furiosa a la habitación, Hinata estaba acostada en mi cama y luego se levantó enseguida.  
- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?  
Ino salió del baño y se quedó de pie mirándome, me imagino como era mi cara en ese momento.  
- ¿Quién de aquí tiene el Numero de Sasuke Uchiha?  
Las ideas ya estaban claras en mi mente… ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Estaba claro.  
- Mmm… yo, ¿porque? – Me respondió Tenten desde la cama de Ino.  
- Hmp, mañana será un día interesante – Dije de forma maliciosa y luego esboce una sonrisa que dejo heladas a las tres.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	11. ¿Sakura, cómo pudiste?

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Todo salía mal, ¿es que acaso no puede ser un poco más comprensiva?, solo se preocupa de lo que piensa ella y lo que provocara en los demás, menos en mí.  
Sabe que lo que paso fue sin intención… y aun así. Es que es tan terca.  
Traté de recordar eso – somos amigos – pero no pude.  
No pude pensar en un solo momento en que sus abrazos fueran tan débiles, en que se encerrara en sus ideas y no lograra comprenderme, que ni se esforzara. Estaba tan empeñada en que todo lo que hacía era para causarle daño o para burlarme, todo lo que yo hacía era por algún beneficio personal, eso me molesto de sobremanera.  
Sus manos suaves contra mí, si me hubiera abofeteado lo hubiera aguantado con resignación, era mejor que saber que no me perdonaría por un error estúpido. Solo podía recordar que quería que me abrazara más fuerte y estar agradecida cuando lo hacía… pero no era así, estaba enfadada conmigo por algo que no valía la pena.  
Ella era tan diferente a como yo me sentía… que me costaba procesarlo. El impacto de sus palabras se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando nada en su ausencia. Vacío. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en que hacer o que decir. ¿Cómo le podría explicar en la forma correcta? ¿Cómo podría hacerla tan feliz como yo lo era?, o como había estado, un momento antes.  
Hubiera tomado su brazo y no huera respondido. Hubiera envuelto mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca y hubiera tratado de quitar su mano de la cara, pero hubiera tratado de mover una estatua porque así lo sentí.  
Si hubiera intentado que me comprendiera hubiera sido un monologo, nada me respondería, nada que me satisficiera como respuesta.  
Entre cabreado a la habitación y Naruto me miro asustado… intento preguntarme que me pasaba pero sabía que no le contestaría, a palabras necias oídos sordos.  
Solté mis manos con frustración golpeando la pared, sintiendo un ardor en mi puño que ignoré por completo. Mis palmas cayeron contra mis costados con un golpe seco. Porque todo este berrinche sería innecesario, lo sabía… pero si ella pudieras ver cómo me siento ahora o hace cinco minutos. Estaba muy feliz. Total y completamente fuera de este mundo.  
Ahora, bueno, estoy muy enojado.

Me levante con cara de haber dormido poco, Naruto ya no estaba en la habitación, extraño en él.  
Me prepare para ir a la Oficina de Guy-Sensei, me había pedido que me pasara por allí para darme algo.  
Era temprano aun para las clases, tenía mucho tiempo.  
Salí de mal humor, tenía como cien llamadas perdidas, ¿Qué era eso?, muchos números diferentes, ¡Maldición! ¿A cuál debía llamar para saber qué sucedía?, Hmp. Decidí no hacer nada… si tan urgente era me llamarían de nuevo.  
Mi celular no dejaba de vibrar pero cada vez que contestaba se escuchaban gritos ahogados y luego cortaban. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?  
Me dirigí escaleras abajo de mal humor, no me quería encontrar con Sakura-chan y ver su cara molesta. Suficiente con lo que me dijo ayer, ya no estaría de humor para aguantarla de nuevo con esa actitud, estaba algo adormilado por la misma razón. En realidad, iba más dormido que despierto.  
Llegue a la oficina de Shizune-neechan y le pregunte por Guy-Sensei, me miro un poco extrañada y luego sonrió… no le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba, seria de mala educación meterme en sus asuntos, tampoco mostro evidencia de saber lo de Sakura-chan… lo de "_Mi habitación_" quizás saque ideas apresuradas y la chica no le había dicho nada, Hmp. De seguro no había querido meterse con Sakura después de lo que paso con Karin, eso me causo un poco de risa.  
Subí hasta el piso donde me había indicado y llame a la puerta. Casi al instante Guy-Sensei apareció tras la misma.  
- Ya has llegado Sasuke-kun. Muy bien. Adelante, adelante.  
Pase y estuve hablando con el cerca de una hora sobre la complicada "_tarea_" que se me presentaba: el examen de selección para el equipo de basquetbol y el campeonato.  
Habían estado cerca de una semana hostigándome para que me metiera al equipo, no me agradaba en nada la idea de participar en esas cosas; un lugar donde las chicas irían solo a ver cómo me quitaba la polera, vaya problema.  
Justo cuando disponía a marcharme Guy-sensei me retuvo una vez más.  
- Me parece que estás demasiado tranquilo.  
- Bueno no creo que sirva de mucho ponerme nervioso, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.  
- No me refería a eso… - dijo mirándome significativamente - Es igual… - Ya casi había cerrado la puerta cuando escuche.  
- Realmente no creí que tuvieras urgencia por una novia Sasuke-kun, interesante.  
Salí un poco confundido a más no poder y con la mirada de todas las chicas posadas en mí.  
Estaba tan molesto, definitivamente mi humor había empeorado, mire hacia el suelo intentando apartar las ideas negativas de mi mente hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.  
- ¡Maldición! – Había chocado con una farola, ¡Genial!  
Fue en ese instante, cuando elevaba los ojos que lo vi. Un cartel pegado, con un aviso demasiado interesante para cualquiera y debajo un número de celular que me resultaba muy familiar.  
Arranque el papel de la farola y vi detenidamente lo que decía.  
El dolor en mi cabeza había quedado en segundo plano. Aquel aviso era desconcertante.  
Entonces fue cuando ate cabos: La reacción de Shizune; el hecho de que las chicas se me quedaran mirando y luego sacaran sus celulares como locas; el que Guy-sensei me dijera aquellos sobre mis nervios y después lo de "_Una novia_".  
Sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo y la sangre hervir. Iba a aclarar cuentas, para eso necesitaba saber quién había sido… pocos tenían mi número de celular, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-Sensei, el Director, Itachi, Mi Padre y Tenten…  
Camine por los pasillos ignorando a las chicas que se quedaban a mirarme, ya no lo aguataba, subí las escaleras y la vi.  
- ¡Tenten! – Le grite haciendo que se le cayeran los libros que llevaba.  
Esta se enderezo y frunció el ceño, luego soltó una risita y me dijo con burla…  
- ¿Ya encontraste a la chica indicada?  
- Hmp, dime… ¿quién más tiene mi número de celular aparte de ti?  
Mala pregunta.  
- ¡Todas las chicas del Internado! – Me dijo un poco confundida.  
- Lo sé, ¿pero tú se lo has dado a alguien?  
- Mmm… - Decía mientras se tomaba la barbilla y se ponía a pensar, su rostro cambio al de sorpresa y luego me miro asustada y respondió – No creo que ella…  
- ¿A quién se lo has dado Tenten?  
- Ah… S-Sakura-chan.  
Todo estaba claro ahora, arreglaría cuentas con cierta pelirrosa.  
Estruje el papel en mis manos y deje a Tenten en la escalera plantada, seguí subiendo dejando atrás cualquier indicio de comprensión.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	12. Decisiones Apresuradas

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me quedé muy quieta cuando desperté, intentando mantener el ritmo de mi respiración.  
Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.  
Estaba acostada de forma dudosa, me había dado más de mil vueltas mientras dormía. Hinata se había levantado y había quitado mis brazos de ella con sumo cuidado para no despertarme, se había ido a su habitación rápidamente junto a Tenten, las sentí muy temprano.  
Tenía miedo de reconocer que estaba despierta y enfrentarme a la ira de Sasuke-kun, estuviese a quien estuviese dirigida hoy. Con cuidado, eché un vistazo a través de mis pestañas. Ya estaba muy claro pero aun no era hora de irme a clases, Ino no estaba en su cama, ¡maldición!, ¿soy la única a la que le cuesta levantarse?  
Me tire hacia atrás nuevamente mirando el claro techo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
Ya, me levantare, Pensé.  
Me incorporé y me vestí muy rápido, me puse mi uniforme y me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes  
…de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando visible delante de mí una figura bastante conocida.  
Palidecí al instante. Me di vuelta sobre mi hombro para poder verle mejor el rostro. Su expresión era suave, sin emociones… y en su mano llevaba un papel como evidencia.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
Intentaba mantenerme serena pero…era imposible cuando tenía sus ojos negros mirándome.  
- Sakura…- su voz sonaba ronca.  
Entró en mi habitación con un leve movimiento.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunte de forma indiferente.  
- ¡Quiero que me expliques esto!  
- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué es eso?  
- ¡No te quieras burlar de mí! - Susurro amenazadoramente, a escasos centímetros de mi cara dejando el papel que tenía agarrado en un mueble con un golpe seco.  
Mire el papel evitando su peligrosa mirada. Estaba clarísimo que era. El codiciado número de Sasuke Uchiha.  
Desde que habían puesto aquellos anuncios las chicas habían hecho cola para conseguirlo.  
- Pues…parece un anuncio….y un número de teléfono. ¿Ahora estas en busca de Novia Sasuke-kun?  
- He dicho que no te rías Sakura-chan. Sabes muy bien que es. Además tú fuiste la única capaz de…  
- ¿Yo?  
- Sakura… no sacas nada con negarlo, Tenten ya me ha dicho que le has pedido mi número. Estalló.  
En un arranque de furia me estampo contra la pared, no agresivamente pero no dejándome opciones de zafarme.  
Comencé a temblar bajo sus brazos y pecho, su control me tenía acorralada. Nunca había visto así a Sasuke-kun y aquello me asustaba.  
Él lo notó y sonrió de forma traviesa, una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta.  
- ¿Acaso creíste que no lo sabría Sakura-chan? – susurro en mi oído y eso me hizo tiritar aún más.  
- Y-Yo…  
- Hmp, para que lo sepas la chica de ayer no dijo nada. Nadie sabe que estuviste en mi habitación.  
- ¿Estoy metida en un lío? – pregunté con una suave voz.  
- En uno bien grande – dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo cerrando los ojos, pero volvió la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia. Suspiré con alivio.  
- Lo siento…- le dije - No pretendía… Bueno, no sé exactamente que me pasó anoche.  
- Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias Sakura-chan. Esto te hará recordad viejos tiempos…  
Sacudí la cabeza al recordar lo de…  
- ¿Sabes?, no me agrada mucho la idea de hacerlo, no creo que sea buena idea obligarte a hacerlo pero…  
No pude pensar mucho más cuando sus demandantes labios se acercaron a los míos.  
Abrí los ojos y Sasuke-kun se acercó más a la pared donde me tenía acorralada.  
Sus manos se apoyaron a ambos lados de mi cintura atrayéndome aún más hacia él.  
Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa y trataba por todos los medios de ordenar mis pensamientos, aunque fuese un momento, sin embargo, me era imposible.  
No quería ceder ante la posesividad de Sasuke-kun…  
Me sentí desfallecer sintiendo su aliento cálido, a pesar de su posesividad, era cauteloso y delicado.  
Mi cabeza era un remolino de sentimientos encontrados, paradojas, ironías y sobre todo, mucha confusión. No sabía que debía hacer, pensar o decir.  
Fue la voz de Sasuke la que me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
- No te besare Sakura-chan, ahora podemos volver a la normalidad… no nos debemos nada – Tocó mi ardiente mejilla y suspiró.  
Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y diferente.  
No se veía como un joven cumpliendo un capricho… me miro a los ojos de forma cautelosa, como intentando buscar una respuesta a algo, luego sus ojos se ensancharon inexplicablemente y luego los entrecerró y sonrió.  
Y así, sin más, Sasuke-kun abandonó mi habitación.  
Me eché una ojeada a mí misma mientras se iba, intentando no llamar la atención.  
Parecía estar bien, parecía estar… normal. No me sentía confundida, más bien sentía que me habían sacado un peso de encima.  
Hoy me tocaba Biología la primera hora y me sentaría junto a él, después de todo como él había dicho, podríamos volver a la normalidad.  
Tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la Clase de Kakashi-sensei. Al llegar habían algunos Alumnos tomando sus lugares, me acerque a mi puesto y ahí estaba el, sentado como si nada con los codos sobre la mesa y sus dedos entrelazados frente a su cara, me observo por un instante y luego miro hacia la ventana.  
- Hola – Le dije incomoda, ¿es que acaso era estúpida?, residen lo había visto y lo saludaba. Él se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y me hablo…  
- ¿Qué te sucede?  
Estaba muy curioso por mi comportamiento, y le causaba chiste.  
- Nada, ¿Y a ti? – Se giró para verme como si le hubiera descubierto en algo.  
- Te tengo una noticia… - Me dijo mientras sonreía.  
- ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – Dije simulando estar despreocupada y luego mire hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada Hinata, esta me movió la mano saludándome y luego se dio la vuelta.  
- Hoy hable con Guy-Sensei y luego con el Director.  
Eso me sobresalto, ¿Sobre qué?, quizás le dijo lo de los avisos que hice con su número… o la chica le conto lo de la habitación… él se dio cuenta de mi rostro y luego interrumpió.  
- No es lo que te estas imaginando, se viene el campeonato de Basquetbol y me han pedido que me una al equipo, lo hice pero con una condición.  
- ¿Campeonato de Basquetbol? ¿Qué condición? – Puse cara curiosa, la verdad lo estaba.  
- Mmm, que te quitaran el castigo junto a Ino.  
Me acomode bruscamente en mi silla, él puso una risita torcida y luego vio hacia el frente.  
- ¿Enserio Sasuke-kun?, ¿Qué te han dicho?  
- ¡Que sí!, no querían perderse a un jugador como yo – dijo alardeando.  
- Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Entrecerré los ojos y luego puse mis codos sobre la mesa y mire a Hinata disimuladamente para ver que hacía.  
- Porque tengo una condición para ti igual.  
Me quede como estaba, sin moverme y le pregunte…  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Que me acompañes al Centro Comercial – Puse los ojos en blanco y luego me di la vuelta para mirarlo.  
- ¿Qué pretendes Sasuke Uchiha? – Lo mire fijamente, no me tragaba solo la idea de salir y que el hiciera favores así como así.  
- No pretendo nada, solo quiero salir contigo y borrar los malos ratos.  
Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.  
- ¿Cómo lo que paso hace poco? – dije enojada.  
- Si tú lo ves de esa forma… si, como el de hace poco – Se removió un poco en la silla y luego vio hacia el frente  
- Mmm… no sé si deba… yo…  
Resople y luego el me interrumpió.  
- Esta la opción de negarte, ya si no quieres puedes decirlo.  
Su vos era calmada y ahora me miraba a mí.  
- Si quiero – Le sonreí y este entrecerró los ojos.  
- ¿Segura?  
- Si… te debo muchas, aparte que somos amigos y puedo salir del Internado gracias a ti.  
- Hmp – Sonrió y luego bajo los brazos para tomar su mochila y sacar su celular que no para de vibrar, me miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego suspiro.  
- Yo… lo siento, sacare todos los avisos que pegue por el Internado y aclarare las cosas.  
- Descuida, hoy en el centro comercial puedes comprarme otro celular y listo - se rio de su propio chiste y yo lo mire dubitativa - Esto se arregla así – tomo el celular y lo apago – Listo.  
- ¿Por qué no llegara el Sensei? – Le pregunte mientras miraba hacia la puerta.  
- Creo que no vendrá hoy.  
En ese momento entro Iruka- sensei por la puerta y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, algunos se quedaron como estatua y otros se dirigieron rápido a sus lugares para sentarse.  
- Tomen asiento. Hoy no vendrá Kakashi-sensei por… - busco algo en una hoja que tenía en la mano – Por problemas familiares…  
El arrugo la frente y luego miro a la Clase que comenzaba a murmurar.  
- Hmp, vaya mentira – Sasuke-kun comentaba en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza ya que Iruka-sensei me miraba.  
- Kakashi-sensei no tiene familia – Sasuke-Kun se echaba a reír disimuladamente y después se puso serio.  
- Ya veo – No pude evitar sonreí.  
- Pueden quedar en orden, ir a la biblioteca o… ustedes vean. Sin meterse en problemas.  
Iruka-Sensei salió de la Clase y yo me levante apurada para ir al baño, me moví demasiado rápido y me tambaleé como una borracha para recuperar el equilibrio, el me sujetó antes de que me estampase contra la mesa.  
- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto alarmado.  
- No tengo mucho sentido del equilibrio, ¿Por qué no salimos de la Clase?, estoy un poco sofocada - Sentía como el color ascendía a mis mejillas y me costaba un poco respirar.  
- ¡Esta bien!, Hinata viene hacia acá – Vi como el veía sobre mi hombre y luego se alejaba un poco de mí.  
- Sakura-san… ¿Podemos hablar?  
Me gire para mirar a Hinata y estaba un poco ruborizada, creo que malinterpreto la situación y creía que interrumpía algo importante.  
- Claro, vamos… - Pero me interrumpió y luego le hablo a Sasuke-kun.  
- Contigo igual Sasuke-kun – Esta lo miro dudando un poco pero luego comenzó a caminar para que la siguiéramos.  
- ¿Conmigo? – Me dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su mochila y me pasaba la mía.  
- No sé qué es lo que quiere, vamos.  
Salimos de la Clase y seguimos a Hinata hasta el caminito empedrado, se sentó en la pileta y luego nos miró para hablarnos…  
- Veras Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, quería que habláramos sobre lo que paso ayer.  
Eso me tomo de improviso.  
- H-Hinata…  
Sentí como el miedo invadía mi estómago al recordar lo que había sucedido. Me senté a su lado en la pileta y Sasuke-kun hizo lo mismo doblando las piernas y poniendo un codo sobre una de estas para apoyar su cabeza en su mano, un poco indiferente pero presente en la conversación, sin mirarnos.  
- Yo… estuve pensando un poco, llegue a la conclusión que… Sakura-san… ¿Qué es lo que piensas? - Hinata me pregunto mientras interrumpía lo que iba a decirme, vi que estaba muy confundida mientras miraba un punto fijo hacia el frente.  
- Yo… no creo en fantasmas, ella no era uno. Es imposible.  
Me tome las rodillas con aprensión y vi como Sasuke-kun me miraba de una manera extraña pero yo no lo mire, sabía que él pensaba de la misma forma que yo; el no creía en fantasmas, nadie racional lo hace.  
- Yo pienso lo mismo Sakura-chan, ¿pero entonces?, ¿cuál podría ser su otra opción?, bastante aterradora para sobrellevarlo, pero está bien que no se engañen. Los fantasmas no existen – Sasuke-kun había dicho eso con el ceño fruncido y mirándome sin cambiar su posición.  
- Ella… de verdad necesitaba ayuda entonces – Hinata estaba aterrada, pude ver como se le ponían los ojos llorosos y luego añadía – Y no hicimos nada Sakura-san.  
- Yo…  
No podía asimilar esa idea, habíamos corrido como unas cobardes y la habíamos abandonado.  
- Ella nos pidió ayuda…  
Hinata comenzó a llorar, pero sin hacer ningún ruido, solo puso las manos sobre su cara. Sasuke-kun se enderezo y me volteo el rostro para que lo mirara.  
- ¿Eso es verdad? – Me miro dudoso.  
- Yo… no lo sé, es probable – Pero si lo recordaba, solo es que no quería asimilarlo.  
- Bueno, quizás... es probable que… - Pero lo interrumpí.  
- Que ella de verdad necesitase ayuda, que estuviera en peligro…  
Me altere al pensar en esa idea, no abandonaría a alguien que necesitase ayuda, ayer ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real… no es posible que…  
- Pero es una opción descartable…  
Vi como evaluaba las alternativas en su mente. Lo estaba poniendo muy difícil pero él tenía razón.  
- Hinata-Sama, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Interrumpió una voz a lo lejos, pude ver como Neji se acercaba a nosotros, su rostro era inexpresivo como siempre; miraba atentamente a Hinata quien se limpiaba las lágrimas y se ponía de pie.  
- Adiós – Decía Hinata mientras desaparecía por el pasillo junto a Neji.  
- ¿Sera posible que él lo sepa?  
Mire aterrada a Sasuke-kun mientras él se ponía de pie.  
- Solo Shikamaru lo sabe aparte de nosotros y Naruto, no creo que ande escuchando detrás de los pasillos, descuida, Neji no es así.  
- Ojala – Respondí mientras me ponía de pie y salíamos de la pequeña placita.  
- Entonces la salida de hoy tendrá como objetivo despejar tu mente – Sasuke rió.  
- Sasuke-kun, después de clases iré a mi casa y le preguntare a Asashi si es que puedo, o lo llamare por celular.  
Lo mire preocupada para ver su expresión, no quería que pensara que buscaba escusas para no ir.  
- Esta bien, chica responsable.  
Fuimos juntos a la cafetería en busca de algo para comer, el me compro un Cappuccino y estuvimos conversando hasta que toco el receso, me conto que mañana le tocaría jugar el Campeonato y que no era nada agradable para él, estuve toda la conversación desconcentrada, imaginándome la situación de la habitación y la Peluquería, en algunos momentos me sonrojaba pero el hacía como si no se daba cuenta, pensé en nuestras discusiones y en las formas en que nos poníamos bien de nuevo. "_Eres tan Terca_" me dijo… yo solo pude atragantarme con el café y verme como estúpida, no le conteste, no quería pelear con él.  
Las clases terminaron rápido, en el receso del almuerzo no fui al comedor, me fui a mi habitación para no tener que simular estar bien, no podía afrontar los problemas de esa forma, al menos un tiempo para mí a solas era una buena idea. Ino no me siguió ya que lo comprendió enseguida, no puse mucha atención en las clases ya que estaba descentrada pensando en lo que había pasado, mi cabeza era un lio, había una maraña de problemas que no podía superar en un pestañear de ojos.  
Con Sasuke-kun tuve clases de Historia pero luego nos separamos, el tomo Literatura y yo Trigonometría; apenas y pude mirar al frente.  
A la salida estaba conversando con Ino y se animó a preguntarme si deseaba que me llevara a casa, por un momento pensé que diría lo de "_Ir al Centro comercial_" pero no lo hizo al verme que me puse algo roja, obviamente no creía que en público me sugeriría eso; Ino se quedó con la boca abierta y nos miró con acritud, él se dio cuenta que no le había contado nada a Ino sobre los viajes que él me había acortado gracias a su Audi R8, _interesante_ debe haber dicho porque sonrió agachando la cabeza disimuladamente, ¿se preguntara el por qué?.  
- Emm… yo… - dije algo nerviosa.  
- Sólo si lo deseas, no quiero incomodarte ni nada, siéndote sincero, mi casa queda por esos rumbos, sólo que algo más al este – Me dijo justificándose.  
- De acuerdo, es que… siento que te causo muchas molestias –Le dije mientras caminábamos a su auto, y era verdad… me había salvado de muchas.  
Al llegar al auto no pude evitarlo, mi rostro cambio y pase una mano por la carrocería como una enamorada. Vi como él ponía los ojos en blanco y me abría la puerta.  
- En absoluto - Me respondió con jovialidad, por lo que sabía el no solía abrir mucho la boca, pero estos días descubrí que puede ser bastante comunicativo.  
- Emm… sobre lo de ir al centro comercial - dije vacilante así que aprovecho para hablar…  
- ¿Si puedes ir?  
- Pues… si, pero tendré que preguntarle o "avisarle" a mi padre, no me contesto el celular cuando lo llame hace un rato – Le dije mirando por la ventanilla los escaparates de las tiendas.  
- Me parece bien ¿quieres que le pida permiso? - Eso me sobresaltó, supongo que su actitud fue un poco anticuada y él se dio cuenta que pensé eso.  
- Emm… pues, creo que puedo hacerlo sola - Dije algo tensa.  
- Entiendo, bueno, ya llegamos, me avisas a mi celular si es que puedes hoy, porque… ¿Tienes mi numero cierto? – Me pregunto con sarcasmo y luego sonrió.  
- Hmp, si lo tengo – Lo mire y luego sonreí.  
- Me avisas entonces.  
- Si, Adiós Sasuke-kun

Entre a la casa y mi Padre no estaba, llegaba siempre como las nueve, lo volví a llamar pero no contesto. Tendría que dejarle alguna nota o algo, o podría salir otro día con sasuke-kun y no hoy. Comenzó a vibrar mi celular… era Asashi.  
- ¿Hola?  
- **_¿Sakura?, ¿Qué sucede?_** – Dijo un poco preocupado.  
- Am, te llamaba para avisarte que me han quitado el castigo, y…  
- **_¿Enserio?, eso es bueno. ¿Dónde estás?  
_**- En casa, papá…  
- **_Entonces te han dejado salir hoy, que bien hija me alegro.  
_**¿Cómo le diría si me interrumpía siempre?  
- Papá, escúchame.  
- **_¿Qué pasa?  
_**- Bueno… yo… quería pedirte permiso para…  
- **_¿Vas a salir?_** – Dijo un poco preocupado.  
- Si, bueno… Sasuke Uchiha me ha invitado al Centro comercial… él es mi compañero de clases…  
- **_¿Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿el hijo del doctor Uchiha?_** – Pude oír cómo se removía de su asiento.  
- Ahhh, si, del Dr. Uchiha… Papá…  
- **_Si, el Doctor Uchiha llegó a tiempo en el incidente del laboratorio y salvó todas las vidas, es un gran hombre_** - Dijo con solemnidad.  
Me quedé de piedra cuando escuché eso, al parecer era un gran hombre y Asashi lo respetaba bastante.  
- **_Es el médico más reconocido de Tokio, tenemos suerte de que se haya instalado cerca de la metrópolis. Ve Sakura, te cuidas… después hablamos, tengo que volver al trabajo, Adiós.  
_**Corto el teléfono con urgencia, al parecer tenía permiso para salir, le avisare a Sasuke-kun.  
Marque el número de Sasuke-Kun, al verlo me dio algo en el estómago, y pensar que ese número lo pegue por todo el Internado. Eso me pasa por hacer las cosas de forma compulsiva.  
- **_¿Hola?_** – Pude oír su voz, era la primera vez que hablaba por celular con él, me puse algo nerviosa pero luego le conteste para no parecer una sicópata que solo quiero oír su voz.  
- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Me senté para estar más cómoda.  
- **_Oh, lo siento… Numero equivocado, aquí no se encuentra ningún Uchiha.  
_**Eso fue tan infantil, ni siquiera supo hacer bien la broma, en ningún momento había dicho su apellido, si era numero equivocado no tendría por qué saber el apellido de "Sasuke-kun"  
- Hmp, como no… te delatas solo – solté una risita y pude escuchar como él también se reía desde el otro lado.  
- **_¿Te han dado permiso?, ¿O llamas para cancelarme?_** – Lo último lo dijo simulando que se ponía triste.  
- Tengo malas noticias – puse voz preocupada, y cayo fácilmente.  
- **_Oh, ya veo… no te han dado permiso, si quieres yo puedo hablar con tu Padre, no lo sé… quizás diga que si…_** - Lo interrumpí con una risa y él se quedó en silencio, ya se había dado cuenta de mi burla.  
- Caíste tan fácilmente Sasuke-Kun – Lo dije entre risas y el hizo un sonido con la garganta.  
- **_Mmm, ya veo… así que te burlas de mí…  
_**- Me dijo que sí.  
- **_¿Ah sí?_** - Dijo como si nada.  
- Si, me dio permiso - dije con una sonrisa que él no podía ver.  
**_- ¿Te hizo algún tipo de interrogatorio sobre mí?_** – Tenía curiosidad.  
- Algo así…pero una vez que supo quién eras me dio permiso, te conoce por tu padre – Puse los ojos en blanco.  
- **_Entonces… ¿A qué hora paso por ti?  
_**- Ahora si quieres… - eso había sido demasiado impulsivo – Ósea… cuando puedas.  
Escuche como se reía, y eso me molesto un poco.  
- **_Llegare en media hora_** – Escuche como caminaba, podía escuchar sus pasos.  
- Nos vemos.  
Y corte.  
Subí a mi habitación con prisa para cambiarme de ropa, ¿Qué me pondría?, recordé la primera vez que lo vi, cuando Naruto-kun y los demás veían esa revista, que risa. El me ignoro por completo.  
Ya sé lo que me pondré… saque mi top rojo y mis short blancos de lino que me dan un aspecto muy atractivo, unas sandalias blancas con taco, no tan alto pero me haría alcanzar un poco a su altura.  
Escuche que abrían la puerta de la entrada, ¿Mi padre?, ¿No estaba en el trabajo? Estaba segura que se había vuelto a la casa para conocer a Sasuke-kun, esas actitudes paternales me hacían enojar.  
- ¿Sakura? – Escuche desde el primer piso.  
- ¿Papá?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me apresure a vestirme para bajar y encararlo.  
- Si, salí un poco antes.  
Vaya escusa, poco creíble.  
- Ahhh, mira tú – Le dije con sarcasmo y pude escuchar cómo se reía.  
Termine de vestirme, me puse un poco de perfume y luego me acomode el cabello. No necesitaba maquillaje, nunca me ha gustado, así que era de las mujeres que se demoraban poco en alistarse.  
Baje la escalera y me quede parada con cara larga.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Hmp, ¿porque te has vuelto?  
El me miro y levanto las cejas sorprendido.  
- Porque… vine a buscar unas cosas.  
- ¿Ah sí?, creí que venias a espiar para conocer a Sasuke-kun  
Él se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina y desde ahí me respondió…  
- ¡Oh! ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿El que paso por ti una mañana? - Dijo mirándome desde la cocina con precaución.  
- Ajá - dije y lo miré de reojo.  
- Humm… ¿acaso son…?  
Pero lo detuve, ¡No! ya sabía lo que venía y no iba a permitir que malinterpretara.  
- No papá, sólo somos amigos, es una salida de amigos ¿sí? - Dije tranquila, pero en el fondo no lo estaba.  
- De acuerdo - dijo con naturalidad, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿nada de interrogatorios?, que raro es mi padre.  
- Gracias, prometo no llegar tarde - Dije con tono serio y decidido.  
- Lo sé hija, confío en ti  
Eso era lo bueno de ser la niña buena, todos confiaban en ti plenamente, si supiera lo que paso en el Cementerio...  
- Gracias - Me lavé los dientes y la bocina del Audi R8 sonó tras de mí, en la calle. Demonios, ¿Qué haría?  
Mi padre alzó la cabeza y me vio plantada sin decir palabra.  
- ¿Qué esperas? Ya vete, no lo hagas esperar - Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mi cara debió parecerle muy cómica.  
- S-Sí - dije apresurada, ya iba a abrir cuando se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.  
No, ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?, como si supiera que estaba mi padre y quisiera jugarme una mala broma.  
Maldición, como odio esas cosas, me ponen de lo más nerviosa, abrí la puerta vacilante y ahí estaba él, con su típico cabello negro con dos mechones, uno a cada lado, recargado en el porche, me miró y sonrió con picardía, eso me molestó.  
- Hola ¿quieres pasar? - Dije al final ¿Qué me quedaba? Azotarle la puerta y decirle "espera afuera" no era una opción.  
- Gracias - dijo dando un paso al frente con determinación, mi padre salió a su encuentro y los presenté.  
- Papá, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, mi papá - Dije y en mi interior reí por lo ridícula que soné, ellos se estrecharon las manos.  
- ¡Vaya! Un gusto muchacho, muchas gracias por llevar a mi hija a la escuela y… al Centro comercial - Dijo alegre y Sasuke le sonrió.  
- No es nada, emm... La verdad es que quería preguntarle si la dejaría ir al centro comercial conmigo - dijo con formalidad.  
Demonios, que vergüenza.  
- ¡Ah! descuida, ella ya me lo pidió, claro que tienen mi permiso, diviértanse - Dijo mirándonos a los dos.  
- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – Le respondió con cortesía.  
- La cuida mucho - hice una mueca que divirtió mucho a Asashi.  
- Le doy mi palabra - Dijo Sasuke con solemnidad.  
- Bueno… ya nos vamos ¿no? - Lo mire suplicante.  
- De acuerdo, fue un gusto conocerlo señor Haruno - dijo tendiéndole la mano, no me extrañó que mi padre también viera lo extremadamente formal que podía llegar a ser, le correspondió el saludo y salimos de la casa.  
Subí al auto sin apreciarlo y él se dio cuenta… estaba molesta.  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – Lo mire con cara larga  
- No sé de qué hablas - Dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Yo podía hacerlo sola, de hecho ya sabias que me había dicho que si - Dije haciendo mi berrinche.  
- Lo lamento, te subestimé, de todos modos lo quería saludar, digo, para que vea quien te llevara y traerá del Colegio - Dijo radiante de felicidad.  
- Hmp, estas bromeando, no lo harás. - Dije y él ajustó la radio.  
- Podría… si tú quieres, no le negarías esa petición a un Audi R8, ¿cierto?, con sus faldones de fibra de carbono y un alerón trasero que lo hace muy juvenil... Excelente para mí, ¿No? y si prestas atención Sakura-chan… podrás notar que su nariz y cola fueron suavizadas. Eso es tan majestuoso… ¿Se lo negarías? – Me decía mientras doblaba en la esquina.  
Ocupo las mismas palabras que yo use para describir su auto, ese era un golpe bajo. No se valía.  
- Mmm, lo pensare… - Mire por la ventana para que no viera mi rostro y se burlara.  
- Llevas la misma ropa que el primer día que te conocí, Interesante.  
Él se había dado cuenta, a pesar que ese día me había ignorado por completo.  
- No creí que te darías cuenta… - Comencé a ruborizarme, Maldición.  
- Hmp, me subestimas.  
- Puede ser.  
- Sakura-chan… sobre el Proyecto…  
Verdad, había estado tan desconcentrada hoy que no me acordaba de los trabajos que nos habían pedido.  
- Podemos iniciarlo mañana si quieres - Dijo mientras volvía a doblar una esquina.  
- De acuerdo, ya tengo casi todo mi tema, sólo queda la maqueta y las láminas – Le mentí, tendría que pensarlo hoy.  
- Yo igual, si quieres podrías ir a mi casa para hacerla juntos - Me quedé callada, no estaba segura, pero…  
- De acuerdo, le diré a mi padre.  
Llegamos al centro comercial; sólo había estado allí una vez cuando fui con Ino, Tenten y Hinata al cine.  
Encontramos una serie de novedosos restaurantes en el interior.  
- ¿Dónde deseas comer? - Dijo cuándo caminábamos por la plaza.  
- Donde quieras - Sería de mala educación que aparte de que me invita a comer yo escogiera el lugar.  
- Mmm… que te parece ¿allí? - Dijo señalando un escaparate de un local bastante amplio "Flor Rosada".  
- De acuerdo - Entramos y por dentro la sala estaba decorada con velas en las mesas para dos, que en ese momento estaban apagadas por la luz del exterior; los manteles eran rosados a cuadros rojos y el restaurante tenía toda la pinta de ser cien por ciento Japonés, escogimos una mesa, él retiró la silla para que me sentara, nos reímos por eso, era como en las películas, pero más gracioso de lo habitual cuando se vivía personalmente.  
- Pide lo que gustes - Dijo tendiéndome la carta, me decidí por una pasta - ¿Estas de broma no?, según la información que tengo…  
- Sasuke-Kun, no soy alérgica a las pastas… fue algo que le agregaron en el restaurant – Él puso los ojos en blanco y luego añadió.  
- No nos arriesgaremos…  
- Ok, pediré un helado de chocolate, muy grande… lo compartiremos y eso será todo.  
- ¿Un Helado? – me miro un poco dudoso.  
- Si, no quiero morir sin antes probar el postre…  
- Como gustes, no me agradan los dulces pero hoy are una excepción – Ladeo un poco la cabeza y miro hacia el techo. No me había dado cuenta que el techo era todo de cristal, se podían ver las nubes… estaban tan hermosas.  
- Ahora lo entiendo, te falta un poco de dulce en tu vida – Sonreí de forma cantarina y este frunció el ceño.  
Esperamos a que trajeran la orden y charlamos, comimos en silencio y hablábamos de vez en cuando hasta que…  
- Si claro, ¿de verdad nunca has tenido novia? - Dije arqueando una ceja.  
- No. Y no te burles, ¿Tú has tenido novio? - Dijo muy serio, miró el helado y después a mí fijamente, eso me incomodó de alguna forma.  
Bueno… quizás, puede ser… - Dije con burla.  
- ¿Quizás? – Me pregunto mientras miraba el techo.  
- Si he tenido novio, buenos… dos novios – Me sonroje un poco.  
- ¿En serio? - Ahora era él quien dudaba.  
- De verdad, lo juro - Dije con solemnidad levantado el meñique como si jurara por el dedito.  
- ¿Lo juras por el dedito? - Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y mirándome con cuidado.  
- Sip - Dije y sonreí, era una niñería pero me resultaba divertido, seguimos comiendo.  
- ¿Y cómo fue?, la declaración y eso…  
Me dijo posando una mano sobre mi hombro, para que hablara con confianza… eso me dio risa.  
- Sasuke-Kun… nunca he tenido novio, así que no lo sé – Puso los ojos como platos y luego tomo un poco de helado con los dedos y me lo puso en la nariz.  
- ¿Nunca tuviste pretendientes ni nada? - Dijo con curiosidad mientras me quitaba el helado de la nariz.  
- Mmm… no, nunca nadie se me ha declarado ni nada por el estilo - Dije metiendo una galleta en mi boca.  
- Que raro, eres muy linda - Dijo como cualquier cosa.  
- Oh, Gracias. Y Ud. Sr. ¿Uchiha, ha tenido pretendientes? – Me rei de mi propio chiste mientras se me quitaba lo colorada que estaba por su cumplido. Este me  
miro con cara de pocos Amigos y luego sonrió.  
- No – Solté una carcajada y le metí helado en su boca con mi cuchara.  
- Yo he sido víctima de tu Club de Fans, no me puedes mentir.  
- Bueno, y Sakura-chan ¿Qué harías si alguien se te declarara? - No supe que decir, me quedé como idiota con la galleta en mi boca, él se rió por mi expresión y me apresuré a tragar.  
- Pues… no lo sé - Dije confundida - Lo más probable es que no, pero dudo que eso pase.  
- ¿Por qué lo dudas? - Dijo inquisitivo.  
- Pues porque… no lo sé, no lo creo posible, cuando tenga un admirador secreto y sepas ¿me lo dirás? Soy algo despistada para eso - Dije sobándome la cabeza.  
- Supongo - Dijo con total seriedad.  
- Gracias, aunque… tú me podrías dar unos cuantos consejos sobre eso, tu experiencia me supera en mil.  
- No es nada cómodo, no te burles. Aunque ya tienes un pretendiente, Naruto, desde que llegaste no se despega de ti, le gustas.  
- Ohm… ya me lo sopesaba pero…- Dije ocultando mi rostro.  
- No te gusta - dijo terminando la frase por mí.  
- No quiero lastimarlo, además no me ha dicho nada aún. - Aún, pero lo hará - dijo mirándome con unos orbes negros que me examinaban como por rayos X.  
- ¿Te ha mencionado algo? - Dije expectante, ¿se atrevería Naruto a hacer eso?  
- Algo así, pero descuida, cuando le digas que no... lo superará - Dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Espero no llegar a eso, nunca he rechazado a nadie.  
- ¿Si alguien te pidiera en este momento que fueras su novia lo rechazarías? - Me quedé atontada por un segundo ¿Qué significaba eso?  
- Pues… ¿en este momento? ¿Justo este? - Dije abriendo los ojos como platos.  
- Si, o el cualquier otro ¿tendrías el valor de rechazar a esa persona? - Dijo acercándose más a mí, estaba muy atento, su cara estaba muy cerca.  
- Emm… pues… yo…- dije tartamudeando.  
- ¿Si? - dijo impaciente.  
- Pues yo…  
Puso un rostro de risa que jamás le había visto, se burlaba de mí, al verme preocupado de esa forma.  
- ¡Te burlas de mí!, eres un pesado.  
- Es que si te vieras Sakura-chan, ni tú desperdiciarías el verte con ese rostro, tan asustado.  
- Bueno, pero supongo que sí, todavía no conozco bien a nadie aquí – Lo mire enarcando una ceja - y… no lo sé, no me siento atraída por nadie todavía - Dije apartando la mirada a mi plato.  
Él se alejó un poco, sonrió, luego se burló de mí nuevamente.  
Terminamos de comer y charlamos de otros temas.  
Al salir me llevo a casa no sin antes comprarme otros dulces; estaba contenta, me di cuenta que él se alegraba que me haya olvidado de lo ocurrido en el Cementerio, sonó bastante pretencioso Sasuke-kun quería conocer más sobre mí, pero aun así yo no sé nada sobre él, me pregunto lo que haría si alguien se me declarara. Sentí demasiados nervios en ese momento. Soy una tonta.  
Llegamos al estacionamiento y ahí me esperaba el Audi R8.  
Sasuke-kun me miro y puso los ojos en blanco, era tan predecible cuando estaba cerca de ese auto.  
- Ajústate el cinturón - Dijo con precaución.  
- ¡Já! Cómo si nunca lo hiciera - dije con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
- Hmp, es que… es por precaución.  
- ¿Acaso planeas estamparte contra un árbol? – Le dije con una risa suave.  
- No, pero, quién sabe cuántos miles de locos hay en la cuidad que no van en condiciones de conducir - Me dijo con seriedad.  
- Es verdad – Le dije mientras salíamos del estacionamiento a la carretera principal.  
- ¿Qué harás cuando comiencen los exámenes?, se vendrán todas las materias como avalancha – Me comento para abrir de nuevo la charla, lo supe de inmediato.  
- Si, cielos… no falta mucho tiempo - dije jugando con mis dedos.  
- Si, pero seguro que te va de maravilla, eres muy inteligente – Me dedico una sonrisa y se la devolví con timidez.  
- Lo mismo digo, aunque es difícil ser tu amiga, lo admito – Y era verdad, Sasuke-kun era muy inteligente y eso me hacía querer estudiar aún más para estar a su nivel. Era un gran incentivo, y lo de ser su amiga, aún recuerdo cuando...

* * *

_- Que mentiroso, yo vi cuando se anotó el cuarto gol y tú no hiciste nada en absoluto, fue Lee - Le dije a la defensiva, Já! Se quería hacer el interesante de nuevo.  
__- Hmp, de acuerdo, tú ganas esta vez pero…  
__En eso pasa Karin a nuestro lado, le dedica una sonrisa a Sasuke-kun y a mí me mira con el odio más puro; no le hice caso y miré mis libros mientras caminábamos por los pasillos para ir a Química.  
__- Sasuke-kun ¿todavía con la pelo de chicle? Por qué no le dices de una vez que te deje en paz en vez de seguirte a todos lados - Dijo remarcando las palabras "pelo de chicle" con despecho.  
__- No la llames de ese modo - dijo con enfado, me sorprendió de sobremanera su reacción.  
__- De acuerdo; pero… ¿en serio te gusta andar con ella? - dijo como si no creyese lo que veía; no me importaba, estaba celosa porque Sasuke-kun la trataba con total indiferencia, ¿Qué pasaba si yo resultaba más agradable?  
__- Si, me cae muy bien, es mi amiga ¿algún problema? - dijo con voz fuerte y clara.  
__Karin se quedó boquiabierta, me dedicó otra mirada furibunda y siguió derecho no sin antes ponerme un puntapié al pasar, yo ya estaba avanzando así que caí y me golpee en la rodilla. Todos los libros salieron volando por los aires y se estamparon con un ruido seco por el suelo; como ya íbamos por los pasillos exteriores el suelo era de concreto y me hice una herida poco profunda dejando manar un poco de sangre.  
__- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? - dijo apresurado y me levantó con cuidado, demasiado diría yo; no era de porcelana ni nada por el estilo, me tomó por la cintura y me puso de pie.  
__- Eh, si, fue sólo un rasguño - dije apresurándome a tomar mis libros desperdigados, si de por si era torpe para caminar no suponía un gran golpe para mí.  
__- ¿Cómo puedes Karin? - dijo enfurecido.  
__- Yo no hice nada, la que es torpe es la Haruno, no me culpes por eso - dijo dolida y se marchó.  
__- Ya, en serio que no pasa nada; tiene razón, fue mi culpa - dije para suavizar la situación.  
__- Claro que no - dijo poniéndose a recoger mis libros.  
__- No, es que soy muy torpe - dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
__- Hmp, eso no tiene nada que ver, te ha puesto una zancadilla ¿por qué eres tan blanda? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida.  
__- No lo sé - dije meditando la pregunta, ¿en verdad lo era?  
__Sasuke- kun dio un suspiro y ya iba a reanudar la caminata cuando vio que mi rodilla despedía una mancha roja de sangre y se alarmó.  
__- ¡Te has lastimado! - dijo señalando mi rodilla.  
__- ¿Ah sí? - dije examinando mi rodilla, no me dolía mucho, sólo un poco, pero no quise parecer una llorona.  
__- Si, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Ven, vamos a la enfermería, no para de salir sangre.- dijo y entonces me di cuenta de que no era una herida cualquiera, la sangre brotaba a chorros por mi pierna. Como llevaba uniforme de deportes no manché mis calcetas pero me alarmé cuando vi mi pierna llena de sangre.  
__- Oh, oh - dije al ver mi estado.  
__- Te llevo a la enfermería - dijo tendiendo los brazos para cargarme, por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo, que vergüenza me iba a dar, además podía caminar yo sola, pero cuando intenté mover mi pierna… ¡ouch!  
__- Emm… yo puedo - dije algo nerviosa.  
__- No seas tan orgullosa - dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.  
__- No, en verdad puedo - dije, pero, al parecer, era tan buena mintiendo como en los deportes, no me escuchó cuando repliqué y me tomó en brazos para llevarme en la enfermería. Qué ironía, como si no hubiese pasado antes.  
__- Ya, deja de decir tonterías.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y llevándome por los pasillos, se colgó ambas mochilas y llegamos a la enfermería, la enfermera Shizune estaba algo ocupada con un chico que no se sentía muy bien así que…  
__- Oh! Ya veo ¿podrías limpiar tú la herida? - Dijo a Sasuke-kun, él aceptó y me puse colorada, YO podía hacerlo sola, volví a mi color habitual y puse cara de indiferencia.  
__Sasuke-kun tomó el agua oxigenada y una gasa del botiquín de primeros auxilios; mojó la gasa y se acercó a la camilla donde estaba sentada; miré a otro lado cuando aplicó la solución a mi rodilla, me ardía un poco pero callé.  
__- ¿Te arde? - dijo preocupado - Lo siento, seré cuidadoso.  
__- ¿Eh? No, no me duele - dije con una gota de nerviosismo.  
__- Listo, ya está, pero mejor te pongo una gasa por si vuelve a sangrar - dijo ajustando una gasa con cinta especial a mi rodilla, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron mi pierna para ajustar la gasa me estremecí; estaba helado.  
__- Lo lamento, así suelen estar mis manos todo el tiempo, es genético.- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, notaba que me trataba con sumo cuidado; como si me fuera a romper, cualquier simple roce con mi pierna lo alteraba y retiraba sus dedos enseguida, después de la curación ya pude caminar yo sola al salón de clases.  
__- Gracias - dije amistosa.  
__- De nada, bueno, no vemos a la salida._

* * *

- Wow, me halagas al decir que soy buen alumno - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y arqueando una ceja. Le sonreí.  
Llegamos a mi casa, Sasuke me había dicho que le quitara el_ kun_ a su nombre para entrar en confianza, pero… me daba vergüenza dejar las reservaciones, eso lo desconcertó. Él le quitaría el _chan_ a mi nombre…  
- El postre estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias Sasuke-ku… - pero me detuvo, poso un dedo en mis labios pequeños y delgados y hablo.  
- No, dejemos el _kun _¿quieres? Puedes llamarme sólo Sasuke - dijo con una sonrisa.  
Eso me dejo atolondrada, como un golpe en la cara.  
- Pero...- dije abriendo la boca y retiro su dedo con rapidez - No lo sé… siento raro – comencé a encogerme.  
- Hmp, pues será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a llamarme sólo por mi nombre. ¿O es que acaso no me consideras tu amigo?, yo le quitare el chan a tu nombre porque creo que somos amigos - dijo con seriedad, hablaba muy en serio, quería dejarlo claro.  
- Por supuesto que somos amigos, es sólo que…- dije ocultando mi rostro.  
- ¿Qué? - dijo inquisitivo.  
- Es que… me da vergüenza - dije tapándome la cabeza, como si se fuera a echar a reír o algo por el estilo.  
- ¿Vergüenza? – me respondió con escepticismo.  
- Un poco - dije volviendo a la normalidad, con su humor negro.  
- Mmm… pues en ese caso, nos vemos Sakura-chan – Me respondió con frialdad, me dejo desconcertada por un segundo, me disponía a bajar, que ingenua soy; no era en serio, así que me detuvo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - dije temerosa y evadiendo su mirada, sabía que era broma pero no quise correr riesgos a que fuera enserio.  
- En serio que eres ingenua, es una broma - Me tranquilizó al ver mi mirada.  
- Ya lo sabía - dije aparentando estar bromeando, pero no me salió del todo natural.  
- Está bien que no quieras llamarme sólo por mi nombre, tal vez es que…  
- De acuerdo, Sasuke - Me sentí muy rara, siempre lo había llamado Sasuke en mi mente, pero pronunciarlo ya era diferente, vi cómo se sobresaltó un poco y eso me dio risa.  
Una extraña oleada de calor me llenó y me abrazó por completo, me sentía más cercana a él, y pude sentir que él estaba experimentando lo mismo que yo; se puso nervioso, se quedó quieto y alzo la mirada ocultando todo el mar de emociones que cundían en su cuerpo, me mostro una sonrisa de suficiencia y yo puse los ojos en blanco.  
- Gracias - me dijo.  
Él pudo contemplar en mis ojos verdes mis emociones ocultas, los de él eran imposibles de leer, imposibles de entender por un ser tan poco capacitado como yo.  
- Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…  
Él se asustó un poco, pude notarlo… pero yo no quería ponerlo de esa forma.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Quería ser clara y sincera contigo. Darte las gracias por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí, puedo darme cuenta que esta es una amistad sincera… me he portado muy mal contigo. Aun no te he pedido disculpas por lo que te dije esa noche en tu habitación, hable de mas, cosas sin sentido confundiendo lo que en verdad es "esto", lo siento… siento ser tan terca – me reí un poco – lo de… lo de tu número... de alguna forma lo arreglare, muchas gracias por invitarme hoy, no soy de las que salen a… este tipo de cosas con chicos, pero tú eres especial para mí. Gracias por ser mi Amigo. Nos vemos mañana – Le dije con una sonrisa y le acaricie la mano situada en el volante, dio un respingo; no se lo esperaba, me percate de la sensación y solo sonreí.  
- Lo siento – se disculpó por su actuar.  
- No hay nada que disculpar.  
- Hmp, pues es que… no soy muy afectivo - dijo acomplejado.  
- Supongo, de nuevo gracias por todo.  
- Sakura yo…  
- Descuida, las explicaciones están demás.  
- No, gracias a ti por haber aceptado.  
Se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla, fue muy breve, apenas rozo mi piel y se separó de mí, olía bastante bien, ese olor me embriagó y me dejó aturdida, solo pude quedarme quieta, sorprendida, eso creo… tuve que enfrentarlo y miré su rostro con seriedad, le importaba un bledo el ser poco afectivo pero su cuerpo actuó por instinto.  
Mi cabeza se desconectó de mi mente por un segundo, no hubo orden alguna; fue instantáneo, lo de él igual.  
- Emm… adiós Sasuke - dije sumamente sonrojada y baje del auto.  
Abrí la puerta de mi casa con torpeza y entre sin mirar atrás. No lo podía creer, lo había hecho, él se sintió culpable cuando baje del auto, quizás me malinterpreto, quizás creía que estaba molesta, pero no era así, solo hui para no parecer una estúpida que se queda como piedra, yo… hubiera hecho lo mismo que el… yo…

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	13. Sensaciones

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Había quebrantado el derecho al espacio personal. Pero no me importó, no me importa.  
Vaya que me había costado robarle un beso aunque fuera en la mejilla, me sentí triunfador, pero después volví al mundo real, tal vez ella lo había visto como algo malo, por eso entró tan deprisa a su casa. ¡No! quería aclararlo pero sería mañana, ahora debía pensar que debía decirle.  
Pasé el resto de la tarde con la mente en mil lugares, no podía olvidar ese roce, me pregunto si ella estaría pensando en lo mismo.  
- Hey! Luna llamando a Tierra - Dijo Itachi mientras desayunábamos, había derramado la leche de mi tazón y seguro parecía un retrasado.  
- ¡Ah! - dije y me puse a limpiar la leche con una servilleta.  
- Yo lo haré jovencito - dijo el ama de llaves, Chiyo.  
- ¡No, no!, fue mi culpa, yo lo limpio - Dije, pues me parecía injusto que limpiara por mi torpeza.  
- Ningún problema – me respondió con una sonrisa. Chiyo-basama había sido, desde que recuerdo, nuestra ama de llaves, algo así como la nana, era parte importante de nuestra familia, estuvo con nosotros desde que era un bebé y mucho antes, desde que Itachi era pequeño, estuvo con nosotros cuando pasó… aquello, era como la abuela.  
- Andas en las nubes ¿te pasa algo? - Dijo Mi Padre examinando mi semblante, supuse que debía ser el de un gran idiota, pues quedé pasmado.  
- ¡No! - Dije alarmado y me concentré en comer.  
- Parece que a alguien le pasó de todo ayer.  
Me molesto Itachi con picardía.  
- No sé de qué hablas - dije enfadado, Chiyo-basama soltó una risita cuando fue a la cocina; mi padre rió también.  
- ¡Ah! si, es verdad ¿Qué tal la salida con tu amiga Sakura? – Me pregunto con voz áspera.  
- Bien - Me apresuré a tomar un gran bocado de cereal para que me dejara en paz.  
- ¡Fue una cita! - dijo Itachi dándome un codazo.  
- No lo fastidies, ¿Se divirtieron? - dijo mi padre sin poder ocultar su interés.  
- ¡Sí! - dije cortante.  
- Ushh, vaya que eres comunicativo; dinos más, que pobre descripción - Itachi era tan molesto, no pude soportarlo, me puse de pie y…  
- En vez de andar metiéndote en mi vida ¿por qué no sales a perder el tiempo con una chica? - dije cerrando los puños, intenté reprimir mi furia, pero no sirvió.  
- Hmp, tal vez, pero ya sabes… soy un alma incomprendida – Me respondió agachando la mirada, me importaba un comino sus sentimientos ahora.  
- Y que lo digas, ya me voy - dije mientras iba al baño, cepillé mis dientes todavía con furia, tomé mi mochila y me fui sin despedirme.  
Sólo alcancé a escuchar…  
- Seguro que se llevó un chasco y por eso anda de malas – Le dijo Itachi a mi padre que reía por ello.  
Llegué a su casa ya más tranquila, ella salió al oír la bocina, procure ser puntual y no parecer ansioso por llegar antes, medía cuidadosamente los tiempos.  
- Ya vez que no pude evitar la petición del Audi R8, ¡Buenos días!- Dijo con total indiferencia a lo de ayer, eso me alivió.  
- Buenos días Sakura - Dije con una sonrisa y conduje hacia la escuela.  
- ¡Ah! ya le dije a mi padre sobre lo del proyecto de hoy, me dio permiso - dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.  
- Genial - dije distraído, demonios, lo había olvidado, hoy mi padre llegaba tarde pero Itachi… ese dolor de cabeza universitario; me estaría fastidiando quien sabe con qué, y después de lo de esta mañana, peor... mucho peor.  
- ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfadado.- Di un suspiro, ella puso atención a mi rostro.  
- Antes que nada… ponte el cinturón.  
Ella se lo puso a regañadientes y sonreí, luego con una voz tenue y clara dijo...  
- Listo, agente de tránsito Uchiha, ¿qué pasa? - dijo con voz tenue y clara.  
- Sólo mi hermano que me molesta un poco y mi padre… por lo de ayer, ya sabes, la salida - dije y ella captó al instante.  
- Si, mi padre estuvo igual, ¿Qué les pasa a los padres?, no es nada de otro mundo.  
- Hmp, es exactamente lo mismo - dije tocándome las sienes con el dedo pulgar y anular.  
- Que bello día.  
- Sakura, sobre lo de ayer… yo.  
Ella se sobresaltó por el cambio tan radical de tema.  
- ¿Eh? - dijo con ingenuidad.  
- Yo, lo que hice ayer… - pero me cortó y prosiguió ella.  
- Sasuke; descuida, no me molestó, somos amigos ¿no? eso está bien ¿no crees? - dijo y me percaté de lo madura que podía llegar a ser en momentos incómodos como ese, suspiré.  
- ¿No te molestaste? - dije dubitativo y ella me sonrió, mi corazón dio un vuelco.  
- No, no me molestó de hecho… - dijo con sinceridad en los orbes jade.  
- ¡Oh! Entonces eso significa que puedo hacerlo más a menudo ¿no? - dije con suficiencia y tono divertido, ella puso los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Cómo?! - dijo alarmada.  
- Era una broma, yo jamás haría nada que tú no quisieras – dije y recordé lo que paso en su habitación, demonios, en ese momento no pensé con claridad y me deje llevar. Tomé su mano por unos cuantos segundos, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, su mano era cálida y suave, las mías eran tan frías, pero no replicó; la sostuve por unos segundos más mientras conducía con la mano izquierda y la solté, volví mi mano a la palanca de velocidades situada al lado del volante.  
Era verdad, yo nunca le haría daño, sentía que debía protegerla; que debía estar allí para ella cuando me necesitara, era extraño pero era la verdad, era... valiosa para mí. Por instantes me hacía recordar sentimientos que alguna vez sentí, era como el recuerdo de algún tipo de lazo… algo que había estado en mi corazón, algo que necesitaba.  
No quise mirarla durante ese tiempo; ella se quedó callada, pero al poco tiempo habló.  
- Gracias - dijo con la mirada gacha.  
- ¿Por? - intenté sonar de lo más jovial.  
- Por esto…- dijo sosteniendo mi mano y volviéndola a entrelazar en la suya, me puse muy nervioso, lo disimule, eso creo.  
- Gracias por ser mi amigo Sasuke; gracias por aceptarme a pesar de ser una pueblerina ingenua, que hace cosas sin pensar - dijo y soltó mi mano en el asiento, yo la retiré de nuevo a la palanca.  
- No hay de qué, además, lo mismo digo.  
- Sasuke… ya llegamos - me había estacionado y todo sin darme cuenta, me quedé sentado contemplando a Sakura, sus cabellos rosas, sus ojos jade, su boca, sus cejas, sus labios. También otro rostro invadió mi mente, cabello largo y negro, ojos grises, labios carmesíes, hermosa sonrisa, y sus labios perfectos… sus labios.  
Despejé mi mente y caí en la cuenta, cerré los ojos y…  
- Dame un segundo, me atonté - dije arrugando el ceño, ella se rió de mí.  
- De acuerdo - dijo y después bajamos, caminamos juntos a clase de Matemáticas. Millones de recuerdos me invadieron, la sensación al sostener una mano fina y suave, pero fría. Tome la mano de Sakura, para experimentar la sensación e intentar recordar a quien pertenecía ese recuerdo, al tomarle su mano eso la sobresaltó por un segundo pero no la retiró.  
- ¿Te molesta?- dije preocupado.  
- No, no me molesta - dijo un poco avergonzada por las miradas de todos.  
- Si algo te desagrada sólo dímelo ¿sí? - dije y seguro le debí parecer encantador, me correspondió la sonrisa y apretó aún más mi mano, me sentí completo...

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	14. ¿Qué somos?

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

¿Qué era eso? Digo, tampoco es que me moleste, pero… no lo sé, me parece extraño. No me hubiera importado caminar de la mano con cualquier amiga, pero ¿él?  
¿Qué es lo que pensarían los demás de esto? ¿Qué somos novios? No quería ni ver la reacción de Ino cuando pensara eso, no era verdad, ya me encargaría yo de explicárselo, pero ¿que acaso no los novios caminan de la mano? Somos sólo amigos, pero si los demás malinterpretaban las cosas seguro que me metía en un lío.  
Llegamos a clase de Biología, Kakashi-sensei había llegado temprano, eso nunca pasaba. Sólo estábamos los tres así que el ambiente se tornó de lo más tenso cuando el sensei nos sorprendió tomados de la mano, claro, fingió no vernos pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; rápidamente se ocupó en ordenar sus papeles, Sasuke se alteró, soltó mi mano y caminó hasta su asiento.  
- ¡Buenos días! - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Buenos días sensei - dije con educación, me perturbaba un poco el que pensara mal, desvié la mirada de inmediato.  
- Buenos días – dijo Sasuke en un susurro apenas audible, el sensei lo miró de reojo y entonces entraron todos los demás, bueno, al parecer la mayoría sabía ya lo que sucedió en los pasillos y nos miraban con suspicacia, ¿Cómo le diría que no quería me que tomase de la mano?  
Nunca podría pedirle algo así, sería muy grosero y…  
- ¿No crees que deberías sacar ya tu libro? - dijo con voz rasposa y me sobresalté, tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando me miró, estaba serio, muy serio, tal vez fue por la reacción del sensei, no lo sé, sentí una frialdad inexplicable, como la del primer día en que nos conocimos; me limité a hacer lo que me decía.  
- Sasuke, tenemos muy poco para hacer el proyecto de Historia ¿de qué lo quieres hacer? – Le dije en un susurro.  
- ¡No lo sé!  
- Pues… podemos hacer una exposición sobre el Renacimiento, la cultura general, ya sabes…  
- ¡De acuerdo Sakura! – Me dijo apresurado, como si quisiera que dejara de hablar, ¿Qué le sucedía?  
- Okey, pero en el área de arte y cultura si toca recitar un poema o algo tú lo dirás.  
Me miro y luego deposito su vista en el libro.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Ahhh, no necesito recordártelo ¿o sí? Se te da bien eso de los poemas, yo soy un desastre, me pongo nerviosa  
- ¿No podrías esforzarte siquiera?  
Eso fue muy descortés, estaba demasiado serio y me pregunto de forma violenta y cortante, de verdad que no lo entendía, quise disimularlo un poco, no quería causar un problema de esto.  
- Creo que no será lo mismo.  
- ¡Supongo, está bien, lo haré yo!, ahora… ¿podrías poner atención a la clase? – Lo ignorare por completo si eso es lo que quiere.  
La clase transcurrió de lo más normal, pero claro, cada vez que quise preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba se mostraba frío, me respondía con "Hmp" y eso me desconcertó un poco, hace apenas unas horas estaba de lo más platicador y de repente… cambió.  
Al salir de la clase él tomó su mochila y se fue del aula sin decir palabra. Me enfadé por eso, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?  
Fui directo a Literatura, estaba algo contrariada por lo de hace un rato así que Hinata me sacó del trance.  
- ¡Hola!- Dijo amistosa, la seguí y me senté a su lado.  
- Hola - Dije algo seria, ella lo notó y me buscó la mirada.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? – me pregunto preocupada, no podía decirle que "nada", no soy buena mintiendo; así que…  
- Es que… hoy en la mañana…- pero me cortó y siguió ella.  
- Si es por lo de Sasuke-kun no tienes de que avergonzarte, ya sabes, los rumores circulan bastante deprisa - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- No es eso… bueno, sí, lo es… pero no es lo que parece - dije de forma abrupta, logrando que ella riera un poco.  
- Tranquila, era normal que eso pasara algún día entre ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa que no me tranquilizó para nada.  
- No, no somos novios - me apresuré a decir, a mi alrededor muchos escucharon y se voltearon precipitadamente, me evaluaron y después entrecerraron los ojos. ¿Acaso nadie me creía?  
- ¿Ah no? - dijo atolondrada.  
- No - dije contundente, esto me empezaba a molestar.  
- ¡Pero es que… estaban caminando agarrados de la mano! - dijo con los ojos como platos.  
- Si pero… no somos novios, y eso de tomarse de las manos no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí? - dije con tono acusador.  
- Claro que no, pero es que… bueno, tú sabes, eso hacen las personas que andan juntas - dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre las manos como si la fuera a golpear.  
- Pues…- dije pero no pude idear nada lo bastante bueno para contradecirla, era verdad.  
La clase siguió de lo más normal, no me pude quitar de la cabeza lo que pasó; lo mismo en las demás clases, en el receso Sasuke ni siquiera estuvo en el comedor.  
Hinata se percató de eso y me acercó a su mesa, comía con mis amigas a veces, y otros días los compartía con Sasuke, pero supongo que no podía ser así siempre, la verdad era que sólo no me sentaba con él por los entrenamientos de futbol y basquetbol; al parecer uno de los jugadores se lesionó y la sensei Anko casi se puso de rodillas ante Sasuke para que jugara por lo menos hasta encontrar a alguien apto para el puesto. Si no existieran los entrenamientos para él quizás todos los días estaría sentada con él en el almuerzo.  
Me he dado cuenta de que me he vuelto bastante dependiente de él, si… creo que es eso, estoy tan acostumbrada a su presencia que simplemente no me siento bien ahora; no por el hecho de que no se siente conmigo en el comedor, sino porque siento que algo va mal, que su repentino escape en Biología implicó algo más que una apresurada salida sin decir nada, quizás ya se había cansado de estar conmigo todo el tiempo.  
Me hace sentir extraña, nunca dependí de nadie, me jacto de ser bastante independiente, pero… con él es diferente, cuando estoy a su lado me siento protegida, es estúpido pensar en esto, pero es lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado.  
- Descuida, seguro que tuvo un inconveniente - dijo Hinata al ver en mi semblante un rastro de tristeza.  
- No importa - dije con amargura, si él no quería estar conmigo estaba bien, no somos más que amigos y ya; no me importa, pero… si me importa.  
Hinata me miró con precaución hasta que llegó Ino y Tenten que charlando se percataron de mi estado.  
- ¡Sakura!, ¿Cómo pudiste?, No nos contaste nada - dijo Ino poniendo cara de molesta; estaba muy cansada para ponerme a dar explicaciones así que dejé que Hinata se ocupara de eso.  
- Ya veo, Humm… todos andan desperdigando el chisme por doquier; cielos Sakura, si no es verdad debes aclararlo – Me aconsejo Tenten alarmada.  
- No me voy a poner a decir "No soy novia de Uchiha" así menos me van a creer - dije y tapé mi cabeza con mis manos.  
- ¿Pero qué piensa Sasuke-kun? - dijo mirándome con cautela.  
- No lo sé, desde biología casi no me habla y no sé por qué.  
- ¿No será que tú fuiste quien lo tomó de la mano y eso lo molestó? - dijo Ino con escepticismo.  
- ¡No! fue él, yo… no hice nada al respecto - dije avergonzada.  
- Pues deben aclararse ustedes porque, entonces ¿Qué son? ¿Amigos o… qué? - dijo Tenten sorbiendo algo de malteada de chocolate.  
- Si, Sakura, andas mucho con él, es decir, no nos molesta ni nada, eres una suertuda, yo desde la primaria he querido estar con él y no he podido, es un caso perdido para mí, pero tú… bueno, lo atraes de alguna forma - dijo Ino comiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.  
- Yo que sé, no sé qué habrá pensado él.  
- Tal vez es que él quiere ser algo más que tu amigo y por eso toma esas iniciativas, tú no te das cuenta, eres más despistada que yo – dijo Hinata reprendiéndome.  
- ¿Tú crees que… yo le guste?- dije atontada.  
- ¡Mujer! Sólo hay que ver, pasa tooooodo el tiempo que puede contigo, te lleva y trae a casa, ayer fueron a "comer" al centro comercial, aunque eso ya cuenta como cita y te toma de la mano en los pasillos sin importarle los demás, si no es eso, entonces dime lo que es - dijo Ino sentando las bases de su propia conclusión, eso me perturbó.  
- Cielos! Estoy confundida ¿Qué debo hacer? - dije desesperada.  
- Sakura ¿Te gusta Sasuke? - dijo Tenten muy seria, todas voltearon a verla, como siempre… era tan suspicaz, se las sabía todas y siempre daba al clavo. No supe que contestar, es decir, no estaba segura, ¿qué se suponía que debía sentir?.  
- Yo… no, no lo sé - dije y me avergoncé por ello, vaya que era un tonta por no saber que rayos pasaba conmigo.  
- Sakura… no está mal que estés confundida, es normal, nunca antes te habías enamorado ¿no? es nuevo para ti - Tenten me lo dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.  
Obviamente no conté todo lo que sentía, no conté nada sobre lo rara que me siento cuando no estoy a su lado, lo necesario que me es estar con él; es como una adicción. Si decía eso, entonces sentarían que me gustaba, pero… no, no creo que me guste, para eso debería sentir algo mágico, algo… fuera de lo normal, y… no siento eso, no siento nada más que una mera compañía, como mi amigo de Yukazawa, sólo eso.  
- Ya tendrás tiempo para charlar sobre eso - no me di cuenta de que el tiempo se pasó volando, nos retiramos a clases, el resto del día fue de lo más tedioso, apenas y me dirigía la mirada desde el pupitre, decidí ignorarlo; estaba algo molesta y lo notó enseguida.  
Agachó la cabeza con tristeza y se fue a sus otras clases. Ahora yo era la mala del cuento ¿no?. Pues no me importaba, quiere frialdad, pues la tendrá. Ese día salí bastante tarde; le dije a Sasuke que sería mejor hacer el proyecto en la biblioteca y no dijo nada, tomé eso como un sí, apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra, me urgía irme de ese sitio; iba a tomar el metro, la primera vez que lo hacía en mi vida desde que volví con mi padre, que locura.  
Resoplé, apreté el paso y comencé a correr por las calles, antes de salir del Internado él me llamó pero no le hice caso. Ya estaba oscureciendo, me dirigí por una calle y aceleré en la esquina, lo había perdido, si, estaba a salvo. Cuando ya casi llegaba a la estación vi a unos chicos algo mayores recargados en una pared al lado de una tienda; apenas y me vieron comenzaron a decirme cosas…  
- Lindura ¿A dónde vas tan sola? - dijo el más alto, no me detuve, hice como si no hubiera escuchado y seguí mi camino.  
- Oh! Vamos, ven a tomar un trago con nosotros - dijo el segundo, me entró el temor y aceleré de sobremanera, ellos me siguieron desde lejos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba en problemas.  
Luego comenzaron a correr y yo hice lo mismo, doblé una esquina y me encontré con una callejuela sin salida, ¡demonios!, estaba atrapada, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, siento como las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y no puedo pararlas. La calle es bastante ancha, no pasaba nadie por allí y las farolas apenas y alumbraban; pensé en gritar pero ¿alguien me escucharía?  
Los tipos estaban muy cerca ya, uno me tomó del brazo y me alteré, comencé a forcejear, estaba perdida, entonces muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, un Audi irrumpió en la calle y por poco atropella a los hombres; me sobresalté, el auto paró en seco y la puerta se abrió de repente.  
- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Rugió una voz a mi espalda, era él.  
- Entretenernos – Dijo el más grande del grupo que ya me soltaba del brazo.  
- ¡Sube! - lo oí decir, estaba furioso, ese tono hizo que me encogiera, obedecí… mientras camine hacia el auto lo mire y este sonrió añadiendo – Voy a disfrutar con esto - cerré la puerta con rapidez y mire al escena.  
Eran cinco delincuentes, de la misma estatura que Sasuke, este camino hacia ellos y algunos se alejaron.  
- ¿Planeaban hacerle daño? – Le grito Sasuke al más grande.  
- No, solo…  
- Si no se largan de aquí los pateare hasta la muerte.  
Eso me asusto, al igual que a los otros, unos pocos corrieron mientras el grandote miraba dudoso a Sasuke, luego… se fue.  
Sasuke se subió al auto y aceleró, dio la vuelta con brusquedad, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saber lo que pasaba, me ajusté el cinturón antes de que comenzara a gritarme y lo miré confundida.  
- ¿En que estabas pensando?, ¿Estás loca? Ellos pudieron ellos pudieron haberte… - Violado, si… eso hubiera pasado, fue una estúpida por huir de esa manera, por haber sido orgullosa. Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado de ese modo.  
- Lo siento - dije y unas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, él conducía a toda velocidad, las agujas del velocímetro iban en ascenso.  
- ¡Vas muy rápido! ¿280 km? - dije alarmada.  
- ¡No me importa! - dijo aún furioso, sus manos temblaron en el volante.  
- ¿Estás bien? - dije temerosa.  
- ¡No! no lo estoy, ¿por qué te fuiste sola? ¡YO SIEMPRE TE LLEVO A CASA!, estoy furioso - dijo temblando aún más.  
- Yo…- pero no pude seguir, él acaparó mi voz.  
- ¿No entiendes? ¡TUVE MIEDO!, miedo de que te pasara algo malo, miedo de que… esos tipos te tocaran y te hicieran daño - dijo con voz resquebrajada, asimilé sus palabras y me quedé con la boca abierta.  
Me quedé callada y él prosiguió…  
- Si te pasaba algo, yo…. No sabes cómo me sentí, ahora podría volver y golpear a esos idiotas, lo haría! - dijo aún con rabia, no supe que decir.-  
El resto fue un silencio total, no sabía a dónde íbamos pero no quería preguntar. Después de un rato bajó la velocidad y llegamos a la frontera este de la cuidad, dio media vuelta en el retorno y siguió la carretera libre de autos.  
- ¿Estás bien? - dijo con voz más serena.  
- Si, gracias - dije con voz débil.  
- Lamento haber perdido el control… yo, no lo pensé antes, lamento si te grité - dijo disculpándose y me apresuré a añadir.  
- No, tienes razón, fue mi culpa, yo debí…  
- Sé porque lo hiciste, fue por mi actitud en la escuela es que…- dijo mirándome por primera vez, parecía a punto de decir algo muy serio.  
- ¿Qué? - dije impaciente.  
- Creo que no debemos ser amigos, ya no - un vació me llenó el estómago, me quedé quieta.  
- ¿POR QUÉ? - dije ahora molesta.  
- Simplemente porque no - dijo y me quedé callada, me sentía tan mal, eso significaba que ya no teníamos nada en común.  
Seguimos callados y entonces…  
- ¿Seguiremos hablando? - dijo preocupado.  
- ¡No! - dije molesta, era un raro, ¿Cómo me decía eso cuando EL fue quien dio por finalizada nuestra amistad?  
- ¿Estás enfadada? - dijo con un dejo de tristeza.  
- Es obvio que sí, cómo también es obvio que nunca más volveremos a hablar, terminaré el proyecto en mi casa, y listo… no nos volveremos a involucrar en  
nada - dije con dureza.  
- ¡No!, perdóname, es que…creí que era lo mejor, yo… si quiero ser tu amigo, es que… demonios!  
Me altero demasiado rápido; estoy diciendo cualquier cosa Sakura - eso me tomó desprevenida, alcé la vista y lo miré con fijeza.  
- No te entiendo nada - dije con brusquedad.  
- Soy un idiota, yo… es sólo que… pensé que era lo mejor, pensé que te habías molestado por las cosas que empezaron a decir los demás en la escuela; que preferías que me alejase, además, siento que te quito tiempo, que estoy siempre contigo y que eso te puede llegar a fastidiar.- dijo con frustración mirándome el rostro.  
- Eso es lo que yo pensaba que te pasaba a ti - dije soltando una risita grave - A mí eso no me importa, lo que digan los demás, me tiene sin cuidado, pero para ti es importante porque eres…  
Es que era una estúpida, él tenía razón sobre lo que me había dicho en su habitación, él no lograba comprender lo que decía porque luego actuaba de una forma diferente, mentí, si me importaba lo que decían los demás… había sido obvio… en cambio a él, él solo demostraba que le importaba lo que yo dijera o sintiera, nada más.  
- No, no lo es, a mí no me importa eso, somos… amigos.  
- Es que es justo eso ¿Qué somos? Sasuke, ¿Qué somos en realidad?  
- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo en extremo alterado.  
- De esto, de todo lo que hacemos, el tiempo que pasamos, ¿Somos amigos? Lo hacemos porque nos identificamos o…  
- ¿Crees que hay algo más? - dijo con voz seria, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.  
- Eso es lo que quiero saber - dije escondiendo mi rostro en la oscuridad  
- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, yo también estoy confundido Sakura, muy confundido, desde que te vi. No sé qué pasa conmigo - eso me tomó muy desprevenida ¿se me estaba declarando?, mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo.  
- Sasuke, me habías dicho que…  
- ¡Sí!, yo sé lo que te dije…  
- ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?, ¿disfrutas haciéndome sentir así? te empeñas en confundirme…  
- Lo siento.  
- Sasuke… yo, yo no sé si…- pero me tomó el rostro con las dos manos, suerte que los vidrios eran polarizados y mi padre no husmeaba por la ventana.  
- Vamos a comprobarlo - dijo y se acercó mucho a mí, me miraba con fijeza, sin perder el contacto visual con mis ojos, el brillo de sus ojos me hizo estremecer. Aún no me soltaba las mejillas, me puse colorada, él se rió un poco y me sonrió - Sakura… quiero saber qué es lo que siento por ti.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	15. Nunca en la vida

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me detuve a decirle…  
- Vamos a comprobarlo - Por supuesto que no tenía que comprobar nada, me gustaba, esa era la verdad, pero quería que… con el beso, ella fuese la que se sintiera segura de todo esto, ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Desde que la conozco no deja de maravillarme; de quitarme el sueño, ahora lo entiendo, la canción, la canción que escribí era para ella; fue infantil engañarme a mí mismo con lo contrario; y me siento… mal por eso, porque no quiero terminar como Itachi, creo que me estoy enfrascando demasiado, pero no me puedo detener.  
Estábamos muy cerca, demasiado; pude notar como se sonrojaba y eso me fascinó, sonreí para tranquilizarla pero…  
- Emm… no, no creo que esto sea buena idea - dijo y se echó para atrás; estaba confundido, pensé qué ella también sentía lo mismo que yo por lo que me había dicho con anterioridad; me alegró de sobremanera el hecho de que no le importase lo que dijeran los demás de nosotros, hasta le importaba el hecho de que eso significase algo malo para mí, Hmp, somos tontos, ¿Cómo pudimos pensar algo así? Como pude callarla, reprimirla, ¿cómo pude reprimir lo que sentía ese día en mi habitación?, quizás por eso ella… quizás ella si sentía algo… quizás ahora ya no, si es así… seria por mi culpa.  
Pero ahora toda esa inmensa paz se disolvió en mi interior y llegué a la cruda realidad, ella no quería que la besara, ella no me quería, no me veía de otro modo que no fuera una mera amistad; no le intereso, no de esa forma.  
- De acuerdo – Le dije y solté su rostro; vaya, tan cerca que estuve, pero no la besaría a menos que ella quisiera, los dos teníamos que estar mentalmente preparados para eso; no podía actuar por mi cuenta.  
- Yo…necesito tiempo para pensarlo, Sasuke, gracias por ayudarme - dijo y se reclinó en el asiento; yo alcé la mirada, no podía disimular el gran peso que me obstruía la garganta; es extraño, siempre fue tan fácil para mí el reprimir mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero ahora, soy tan vulnerable…¿Qué más he de haber cambiado?, ¿Qué he cambiado en ella?  
- No te preocupes - dije con una falsa sonrisa, ella se percató de eso; se acercó a mí y… me besó en la mejilla, quedé atolondrado.  
- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, al menos hasta que descubra si está bien o no, Sasuke… tú me dijiste que… - Salió deprisa del auto, quedé en shock, ella entró a su casa y mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, no sé ni cómo fue que llegué a casa, estaba con la mente en otro sitio, estaba… confundido, pero a la vez, esperanzado, ella dijo "por ahora".  
Me recosté en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido; ¿en qué clase de lío me había metido?, ¿Qué cosas había cambiado en ella desde que aplaste sus palabras con mis manos?, fui un cobarde.  
Apenas en la mañana todo iba bien, ella iba a venir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo de historia; que mal. Lo arruiné todo desde el momento en que salí enfurruñado en la clase de Biología.  
Sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta… quise ignorarlo pero insistió.  
- ¿Quién es? - dije algo molesto, eran como las diez pm.  
- Itachi - dijo una voz familiar desde afuera, ¿qué demonios?, no quería hablar con nadie ahora.  
- Largo, estoy cansado - dije y me froté las sienes con el dedo pulgar.  
- Gracias – me respondió y pasó como si nada a mi habitación, todo estaba muy oscuro, no tenía ganas de ver la luz en ese momento, él pareció comprenderlo y no encendió el foco.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - dije algo fastidiado.  
- Tenemos que hablar - Estaba muy serio y se sentó en la silla al lado del escritorio de la computadora.  
- ¿De qué? - dije levantándome de la cama y mirándolo con acritud, seguro sabía lo que me pasaba, es increíble, ni siquiera me vio llegar, pero debió sospechar porque no llegué a casa temprano y porque… Sakura no vino.  
- De ti, de ti y de lo que te sucede, mira, tus amigos me han dicho que andas algo apartado de ellos, que te la pasas todo el tiempo con Sakura Haruno y que sus charlas se limitan a las clases, el entrenamiento de futbol y la banda, Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede?.- dijo con semblante preocupado, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, las cortinas estaban descorridas por lo que pude ver a la perfección su rostro, nunca lo hubiera pensado, él estaba preocupado por mí, eso me hizo sentir mal.  
- No me sucede nada - dije cortante.  
- ¿Por qué no trajiste a Sakura-chan a la casa? - dijo y se reclinó en la silla.  
Oculté mi rostro, cerré los ojos y después los abrí lentamente, esto me iba a tomar tiempo.  
- Hicimos el trabajo en la biblioteca - dije en voz baja y a él pareció no bastarle con eso.  
- ¿Acaso discutieron? - dijo y se acercó a la cama donde me había sentado, ¿para que ocultarlo más?. Le tenía demasiada confianza, era mi hermano, seguro que me entendería… además, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso.  
- Algo así, es que… es una historia bastante larga - dije y fruncí el ceño.  
- Me gustan las historias largas - dijo y me golpeó con el codo para animarme a hablar, di un suspiro, tal vez, él me ayudaría a saber qué es lo que sucede conmigo.  
La noche se me hizo bastante larga, a pesar de que estuve hablando mucho tiempo con mi hermano, no tenía sueño, estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente; me desperté en una maraña de sueños sin sentido; me duché y bajé a desayunar, ya nada sería lo mismo, la charla con Itachi me hizo reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, jamás lo volvería a insultar de ningún modo.

- Buenos días - dijo alegre, era impresionante lo bien que fingía su estado de ánimo, como si nunca hubiéramos charlado nada ayer.  
- Buenos días - dije sin ganas y sin verlo al rostro, mi padre llegó y…  
- Sasuke, ayer no trajiste a tu amiga a casa, llegué temprano del trabajo para conocerla pero nunca llegaron ¿Qué pasó? - dijo inquisitivo.  
- Es que… surgió un inconveniente, avanzamos el proyecto en la biblioteca, tenía que llegar temprano a su casa - dije e intenté parecer convincente, funcionó, mi padre se puso a leer el periódico.  
- Que mal, bueno, en otra ocasión será ¿no? - dijo con la mirada perdida en las letras del diario.  
- Si - dije y me dispuse a desayunar en silencio, mi padre sospechó algo pero calló; era casi costumbre que Itachi me molestase con lo de Sakura pero como no lo hizo... esta vez se quedó desconcertado.  
- Ya me voy, que les vaya bien en la escuela - dijo y tomó su maletín, salió en su auto y mi hermano y yo quedamos solos.  
- Sasuke… ¿lo harás? - dijo mirándome de reojo.  
- Si, lo haré - dije mirando la mesa, me lo había pensado toda la noche, pero es lo que debía hacer, era lo correcto, no sería lo mismo, pero…  
- No lo hagas, te lo digo como hermano, Sasuke, ella necesita tiempo, nunca ha tenido novio ¿no?. Es común el que se sienta de ese modo, no apresures las cosas, si lo haces… la perderás - dijo agachando la mirada a su plato de cereal; apretó la cuchara y después continúo comiendo.  
- Yo ya no la puedo ver más tiempo como sólo una amiga, podría fingir que todo sigue igual pero… se daría cuenta enseguida - dije muy serio.  
- Haz lo que creas correcto Sasuke, eres grande, ya sabes lo que te conviene y lo que no, pero… si no te funciona no la hagas sentir mal por eso.  
- Yo jamás haría nada que la lastimara - antes que eso me lastimaría a mí mismo, no era la clase de cosas que yo diría, pero… ¿Acaso no he cambiado muchas cosas ya?  
- Estás cambiado hermanito, ya no eres el mismo - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Se supone que eso debe ser bueno? - dije frustrado.  
- Claro que lo es, si la gente no cambiara se quedaría en el mismo escalón, no avanzaría, no maduraría, no… entendería el mundo.  
- ¿Créeme que no lo entiendo?.- dije con una sonrisa de amargura.  
- ¿Sabes por qué no lo entiendes? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué? - dije vacilante.  
- Porque tu mundo ahora es ella, no lo entiendes porque te cuesta saber lo que piensa, lo que siente, te frustra el no saber si te ama o no, pero eso lo sabrás después de hoy, cuando lo hagas; entonces todo se va a aclarar y…  
- Si me rechaza, yo… hare como si nunca paso nada - dije cortando lo que estaba diciendo, ¿era ella mi mundo en verdad?.  
- Lo mejor en ese caso sería que le dijeras que te gustaría que nada cambiara, que todo siguiera igual… que lo olvidara - Se levantó de la mesa.- Ya me voy, suerte.- dijo y salió de la casa, me quede plantado en la silla, no quería ir a la escuela, pero… la quería ver; me colgué la mochila después de desayunar y ver mi reflejo en el espejo.  
¿Por qué no caía en mis "encantos"? pensé y me reí por lo estúpido que soné en mi fuero interno, pero… es que, es un misterio, ella nunca había hecho más que sonrojarse cuando le sonreía, recuerdo que al principio me gustaba el que no se fijase mucho en mí, pero ahora… es una necesidad.  
Conduje a su casa, justo a la hora de siempre, ella salió algo seria y subió al auto, no tuve que pedirle que se ajustara el cinturón, ya lo sabía.  
- Buenos días, Sakura - dije mirándola como todos los días, ella sonrió un poco.  
- Buenos días - dijo y aceleré.  
¿Debía ser ahora el momento? No… Itachi dijo "no te apresures", pero requiere mucha paciencia, es lo que menos tengo.  
- ¿Sabes? Anoche… anoche estuve pensando en… lo que pasó ayer, y… yo; no entendía por qué me protegías de esa forma, me siento agradecida contigo, Sasuke yo… te quiero - dijo y ocultó su rostro entre la mochila; mi corazón se aceleró; doblé una calle y me detuve, íbamos con tiempo de sobra para llegar al Instituto, me quedé sorprendido, era eso, justo eso lo que yo quería, una oleada de júbilo me llenó por dentro, me sentía tan bien.  
- Sakura yo también te quiero… - Pero me cortó y tomó mi mano, yo la sostuve y la acaricié con cuidado.  
- Por favor no lo digas, yo… te quiero pero, no te amo - dijo y mi mundo se rompió en pedazos, me sentí solo, en una oscuridad donde sólo estaba yo, nadie más.  
- Entiendo - dije y soné más convencido de lo que me hubiera imaginado.  
- Lo lamento pero yo… no quiero darte falsas ilusiones ni nada por el estilo, sería muy cruel si lo hiciera y no quiero… no quiero lastimarte - dijo y apretó más mi mano.  
- Gracias por decírmelo - Si claro, gracias, hubiera sido feliz con esa falsa ilusión, como ella decía, con eso me bastaba, estar a su lado y nada más, pero como siempre, tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos… los míos, seguro pensaba que me afectaría cuando ella decidiese no seguir con esto.  
- Pero, podemos ser amigos, esto no tiene que cambiar - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Es verdad, no tiene por qué cambiar - Estaba listo para afrontarlo.  
- Gracias - dijo ella y besó mi mejilla, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no me hacía ni una pizca de feliz… para ella ese beso no tenía el mismo significado que para mí… tendría que aprender a verla de otra forma ahora.  
Se separó de mí y conduje de vuelta a la escuela, no mostré emoción alguna con el beso, estaba tan frío… como mis manos, ella lo notó y bajó la cabeza, sin duda esos besos me deberían hacían mal, pero… más daño me hacía que no me los diera, comencé a entender esto poco a poco…  
Llegamos y bajamos del auto, no había nadie allí, me acerqué a ella y… la abracé. Una ráfaga de viento inundó el escenario y sus cabellos ondularon al viento, se quedó estática, no pude evitarlo, la necesitaba, no importaba si éramos sólo amigos, yo tenía la opción de amarla en secreto aunque ella no a mí, ¿estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio del rechazo?.  
- Voy a intentar olvidarme de esto que siento, no quiero perderte - dije susurrándole en el oído, ella se estremeció ante aquello.  
- Sas…uke - dijo atolondrada y la solté.  
- Vamos a clase, no querrás llegar tarde.  
No la tomé de la mano, ya lo entendía, al fin entendía eso, nunca podría ser, nunca en la vida.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	16. Aclaración ¿A mi corazón o a Sasuke-kun?

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Caminamos por los pasillos al aula de Literatura; estaba muy incómoda, me sentía fatal, no sabía cómo lo había tomado, me sentí avergonzada, pero es que… yo no estaba preparada para algo así, no lo estaba y tenía miedo de resultar un asco de novia.  
Además, esas palabras, ese "Voy a intentar olvidarme de esto que siento, no quiero perderte" me hizo sentir el ser más miserable de toda la existencia, ¿Qué clase de persona era?, ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?, pero… no lo amo, no, no puedo amarlo, es demasiado pronto, él estuvo a punto de decírmelo pero lo detuve, no podría soportarlo.  
Apenas y entendí lo que decían los profesores; me hubiera gustado no ir a clases ese día.  
Esperaba que Sasuke se mostrara indiferente, incluso me esperaba que no me hablara, que me mirara de nuevo de esa manera tan fría; ese sería el castigo perfecto para alguien tan miserable como yo, vaya, pasó lo que nunca pensé que diría en mi vida, "yo no te amo", quise cortarme la lengua una vez que lo dije; ese "te quiero" fue malinterpretado por él y me sentí muy mal cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó al oír eso, tal vez… lo mejor sería… ¿alejarme de él?, ¿no causarle más daño?. Yo podía vivir feliz siendo su amiga, pero él…. Ya me había demostrado que quería ser algo más; no puedo ofrecerle eso. Tal vez… si me hubiera dejado besar… entonces ahora sabría con exactitud cuáles son mis sentimientos, pero como siempre, soy una cobarde, tengo las oportunidades justo en frente y no puedo afrontar las cosas, soy muy débil.  
- Nos vemos - dijo cuándo la campana hubo sonado, de nuevo esa sonrisa, como me hacía sentir mal, asentí y me dirigí a clase de deportes, maldición, lo que me faltaba para que mi día fuera clasificado como horrendo. Fui a los vestidores y al salir ya estaban los chicos esperando afuera en el gimnasio.  
-¡Muy bien gusanos!, ¡ Ah! y señoritas - Dijo la Sensei Anko en tono despectivo a los chicos y componiendo una sonrisa para las mujeres, al parecer no nos trataría del mismo modo; los hombres se encogieron al oír su voz retumbar en el salón; sólo Sasuke parecía tranquilo, la sensei organizó los equipos para jugar voleibol.  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Ino al percatarse de que andaba en otro mundo.  
- ¿Qué?, nada, nada - dije y me tocaba sacar, lo hice bastante mal, fue un golpe bastante suave pero me alegré de que traspasara la red.  
Los chicos se dividieron para participar en el partido; Sasuke, Naruto y Sai estaban de nuestro lado, los demás fueron distribuidos del otro lado.  
Procuré no mirar a Sasuke durante el juego, no sé qué clase de expresión deprimente me mostraría de repente y me dio miedo imaginarla. Seguí mirando al frente, apenas y escuchaba lo que decían los demás.  
Karin ya había vuelto de su castigo, me había evitado pero ahora estaba en el equipo contrario… una forma silenciosa de despicarse.  
- ¡Basta! Ahí va - dijo fijando su vista en mí, su equipo iba perdiendo así que se puso eufórica como siempre.  
- ¡CUIDADO! - ¡Demonios! El balón iba directo hacia mí, ¿acaso iba a mandarme a la enfermería de nuevo?, Entonces alguien se movió veloz como un rayo y se interpuso recibiendo el impacto de la pelota con su puño; quedé atontada.  
- ¿Estás bien? - dijo algo serio, de nuevo tenía que sacarme de los apuros, que conveniente me resultaba ser salvada.  
- Si, gracias - dije y me quedé justo detrás sin mover un músculo.  
- Deja de pensar tanto y reacciona a los saques de Karin - Él se apartó y siguió jugando, claro, como siempre hizo volar el balón por los aires anotando un punto para nuestro equipo.  
Al final de la clase nuestro equipo ganó treinta y tres a doce, los chicos estaban exhaustos, la sensei los puso a hacer lagartijas después de descansar cinco minutos y las chicas corrimos quince vueltas alrededor del gimnasio. Entonces…  
- ¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke-kun se quitó la camisa! – Grito Karin a todo pulmón con voz realmente aguda.  
Un montón de chicas se juntaron y contemplaron algo que yo no podía ver; ¿acaso era….?  
- No lo puedo creer, Sakura, acércate, ven a ver. – Me decía Ino mientras me arrastraba hacia el montón de chicas.  
- Nunca cambiarás Ino – dijo Hinata desde la banca, alrededor los demás chicos estaban algo molestos, seguramente por el físico de Sasuke, no iba a acercarme a ver, ya lo conocía sin polera, comencé a sonrojarme de solo pensarlo, estaría loca si lo hiciera de nuevo.  
El montón de chicas se apartó y dejaron ver a Sasuke, no podía creer lo que veía.  
_Dios mío, pero que bueno está, Pensé.  
_¿Qué rayos? Me asusté un poco de mis propios pensamientos pero lo alejé de inmediato, no pude apartar la vista enseguida, su torso era bien formado, tal vez demasiado pálido pero perfecto, se notaba que hacía ejercicio; sus hombros eran lo bastante fuertes, ahora veía por qué me cargaba con tanta facilidad. Nunca me había percatado de ello, ni cuando lo vi en su habitación solo con toalla, siempre traía puesta su camisa y nunca lo había tocado para comprobar, aunque cuando me abrazó esta mañana pude notar que era duro como el mármol. Además de eso olía bastante bien, me dio vergüenza pensar en eso y me di la vuelta, oculté mi rostro lejos de las miradas que evaluaban la mía, en especial la de Tenten y tomé mi uniforme diario para cambiarme en los vestidores después de la ducha.  
- ¡Sakura! Te lo perdiste todo. Vaya que eres tonta - dijo Ino y me zarandeó los hombros.  
- ¿Eh? Si, que pena.- dije algo alterada, Sasuke pasó a mi lado a los vestidores y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, Ino dio un suspiro y yo me puse roja como un tomate, eso le divirtió y rió en voz baja, ¡qué vergüenza!.  
En biología se sentó a mi lado como siempre, que alivio que ya llevara la camisa, no podría concentrarme si… ¡NO! ¿Qué me estoy imaginando?  
- Comienza tú - dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndome el microscopio para ver por la lente, era un repaso para los exámenes que ya estaban próximos.  
- ¿Qué? - dije distraída.  
- ¿En qué piensas? Pareces… como ida - dijo sonriendo abiertamente, no entendía, hace apenas unas horas estaba de lo más triste y ahora como si nada.  
- No, no, es que… tengo sueño - dije fingiendo un bostezo, él no lo pasó desapercibido pero no me dijo nada.  
Me concentré en mi trabajo, no podía permitirme estar como una tonta en la clase; el receso comenzó y fui directo al comedor, Sasuke me pisaba los talones, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.  
- ¿No te molesta si me voy a comer con unas amigas? - Dijo cuando tomó su charola y la colocó entre sus manos.  
¿Qué significaba todo esto?, ¿Amigas?, ¿Desde cuándo tenía otras amigas además de mí?, intenté parecer tranquila.  
- Claro que no, ve - dije con una sonrisa falsa, él se levantó mirándome de nuevo con una abierta sonrisa y se burló de mí, pudo notar la cara que había puesto, se levantó y se fue a sentar con Sai, Neji y Shino… quería ver mi expresión, Hmp.  
- ¿Qué rayos? - dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke con los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Por qué se fue a sentar con ellos? - dijo mirando a Sasuke con reprobación.  
- ¡Oh no! ¿Qué le pasa?, Sai no le cae muy bien, y Neji… bueno… han estado un poco distantes por algo de su Banda, ¿Por qué ha ido con ellos? - dijo Hinata con cara de susto.  
- No lo sé, dijo que se quería ir a sentar con ellos - dije aparentando tranquilidad, por supuesto me pregunté todo aquello en mi interior, yo más que nadie quería saber por qué hizo eso.  
Tenten soltó una risa, y todas nos quedamos viéndola hasta que paró.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? - dijo Ino arqueando una ceja.  
- Nada, es sólo que… él ya perdió todas sus agallas - dijo mirando a Sasuke en tono burlón, él la miró desde la mesa de Karin bastante sorprendido, escuchó a la perfección la voz de Tenten y la miró con fijeza, para mi sorpresa ella le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke divertida; él se quedó en estado de shock, a los pocos segundos reaccionó y apartó la mirada con preocupación.  
- ¿Le estás coqueteando? - dijo Hinata alarmada y tapándose la boca con una mano.  
- Claro que no - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Entonces? - dijo Ino con suspicacia.  
- Sólo diré que… lo he descubierto, ¿saben?, me voy a los jardines, hace mucho calor - no era verdad el día estaba fresco pero nos ocultaba algo, ¿Qué era lo que había descubierto?  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Ino atolondrada.  
- Adiós – dijo Tenten tomando su bandeja y saliendo a los jardines traseros.  
- Que raro – dijo Hinata y continuamos comiendo.  
Después tocó clase de música, estaba algo despistada desde que vi a Sasuke sin camisa, aún no lo olvidaba.  
Al llegar al aula Kurenai sensei nos puso en parejas para ensayar una estrofa, me tocó con Naruto…  
- Hola florecita - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y un suspiro de ensueño.  
- Hola - dije sin más, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus halagos y a que se me quedara mirando con ojos de borreguito.  
- ¡Wow!, Tocas genial el violín Sakura, te envidio - le sonreí, era imposible no sonreírle a ese chico.  
- ¡Gracias! - dije a la mar de complacida.  
- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos por un helado? - dijo ilusionado.  
- Emm… yo… - ¿No que hoy tenían el Juego de Campeonato?, de seguro lo olvido, que despistado era Naruto.  
- Si no quieres lo entiendo – No pude evitar reírme.  
- Naruto-Kun… ¿Cuándo es el Juego del Campeonato de Basquetbol? – Él se puso rígido y luego se puso pálido.  
- Oh, es verdad… pero como se me pudo haber olvidado, lo siento Sakura-Chan.  
Pero me era imposible negarme, él me había mirado con un brillo en sus orbes azules que lo hacían parecer un pequeño bebé, me dio ternura.  
- Podemos ir mañana si quieres – Le propuse y él se sorprendió.  
- ¿S-Segura Sakura-chan?  
- Por supuesto, si es que ganan… si pierden tú te pierdes el helado igual – sonreí de forma amistosa y luego él se sonrojo.  
Después de todo el proyecto ya estaba listo y bien guardado en la biblioteca, así que no saldría tarde mañana.  
- ¡Yujuuu! - dijo Naruto gritando y la sensei se molestó un poco.  
Sasuke nos miraba desde lejos, primero a mí, después a Naruto; lo fulminó con la mirada; agachó la cabeza y comenzó a charlar animadamente con una chica de la clase, la otra se puso colorada y le siguió la conversación.  
Eso me enfadó, no sé ni por qué, pero continué como si nada.  
El resto de las clases fueron normales, no quise irme a la casa de Asashi para no tener que ver a Sasuke, de seguro él se ofrecería a llevarme… hubiera sido incomodo, preferí evitar problemas.  
Subí a mi habitación y Tenten, Ino y Hinata me miraron emocionadas.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Esta tarde iremos a ver el Campeonato de Basquetbol, ¿Quieres venir Sakura? – Puso una cara desafiante, ella quería saber mi respuesta con mucha curiosidad.  
"No, estoy muy cansada… la verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí" eso es lo que debería haber dicho... pero la respuesta fue otra, totalmente predecible para Tenten.  
- _¡Ok!  
_Minutos después las cuatro caminábamos en dirección a la cancha, el Campeonato se haría aquí.  
Nos sentamos en una de las primeras gradas. Hacía un calor terrible y casi no había sombra para refugiarse, fue buena idea ponerme un short y una polera sin tiras.  
A pesar de las dificultades climáticas los jugadores seguían preparándose para jugar; no me sorprendí de ver a Sasuke en el equipo.  
- No recordaba que Sasuke-Kun también jugaría – Le dije a las chicas que se veían concentradas en los jugadores, Tenten me miro por un momento pero luego aparto la vista de mí.  
- Si, Sasuke-Kun es el capitán del equipo – Me dijo mientras sonreía.  
- Como no… - Sonrieron al escuchar mi chiste.  
- Mira, allí esta Karin.  
Apareció en una esquina de la pista con un traje de animadora, al igual de ajustado que su uniforme. Se puso a interpretar algo que distinguí como un baile.  
- Solo está aquí para animar a Sasuke-kun – Ino me miro confundida por mi repentino tono molesto.  
El partido comenzó. El equipo contrario era muy bueno, pero nuestro equipo era mejor.  
Sasuke hizo un triple a los cinco minutos de partido, cosa que provoco enormes gritos entre las espectadoras femeninas y otro ridículo baile de Karin. Pero los otros miembros también se lucieron, hasta Naruto logro encestar. Claro que no lograr arrancar de las chicas uno de esos gritos hormonales.  
Faltaban cinco minutos para terminar y nuestro equipo iba ganando. El equipo contrario no se rendía pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando sonó la sirena que indicaba el final del partido. Ese había sido un gran encuentro. Los integrantes de los dos equipos se dirigieron a los banquillos para descansar. Mientras los espectadores se marchaban, algunos seguían vitoreando a los jugadores pero de las gradas fueron vaciándose poco a poco. Karin y otras chicas también se fueron después de intentar felicitar a Sasuke, quien volvió a ignorarlas.  
- Vamos – Ino me tomo de la mano y me tiro para ir no sé a dónde.  
- ¿Qué haces Ino?  
- Vamos a felicitarlos por haber ganado – Esto sería incomodo, Tenten y Hinata nos siguieron.  
Llegamos a su lado y estos nos miraron extrañados, al parecer de todas las chicas las menos esperadas éramos nosotras, a excepción de Naruto-Kun quien me miraba con felicidad.  
- ¡Genial chicos! Lo hicieron muy bien, ¿Verdad Sakura? – esta se dio vuelta y me miro esperando que la apoyara.  
- ¿Qué?, eh… si, jugaron súper bien – Mire hacia otro lado intentando no darle mucha importancia.  
- Gracias Sakura-Chan, a ti también Ino-Chan. Aunque seguramente lo dicen por el Teme, ya que es el Rey del equipo – Naruto lo miro con un poco de celos.  
- Hmp, no es mi culpa que tú seas un malo – Este volteo la mirada.  
- Si, como no… Sasuke la estrella – Naruto saco una toalla y se la paso por la cara, sonreí un poco y Sasuke me miro con el ceño fruncido, yo solo levante los hombres como respuesta.  
- Neji, tú también lo has hecho genial – Dijo Tenten quien se acomodaba mejor junto a nosotras. La mire extrañada, ¿Tenten haciendo un cumplido a un hombre?  
- ¿Qué? – Me pregunto esta confundida.  
- Gracias Tenten – Le respondió Neji quien se daba vuelta para cambiarse la polera.  
Vaya, esto ya era incomodo, necesitaban su espacio para que se cambiaran los equipo… y nosotros ahí molestando, mire a Naruto y este pareció tener una idea repentina.  
- Mmm, Sakura-Chan, hemos ganado así que tendrás que cumplir con lo que dijiste – Me quede muda, ese no era el lugar apropiado para que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, no quería aclarar las cosas para que los demás no pensaran mal, Sasuke me miro contrariado pero luego se levantó y se alejó del grupo.  
- ¿Dónde vas Teme? – le pregunto Naruto.  
- A cambiarme – Y desapareció en los pasillos.  
- Chicas, ¿qué les parece venir esta noche a nuestra habitación para celebrar que hemos ganado? Iremos Neji, Sai, Sasuke y yo, ¿Qué les parece? – Nos propuso Naruto mientras nos miraba a todas y los otros dos chicos se removían de sus puestos incomodos.  
- Pero Naruto-Kun, ¿se puede hacer eso?, son habitaciones de varones…  
- Calma Hinata-chan, no les dirán nada…  
- Okey, iremos a celebrar que han ganado – Decía Ino mientras nos arrastraba para irnos - Después nos vemos chicos, Adiós.  
Pude escuchar como Neji le protestaba a Naruto por qué había invitado a Hinata, ella no estaba hecha para esas cosas, era inapropiado que fuéramos a sus cuartos, y tenía razón, pero sería un "encuentro sano", así le llamo Naruto.  
En la habitación… sentí algo inexplicable en el pecho, me gire para mirar una de las ventanas que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. El cristal era antiguo y grueso, mostraba ondulaciones y todo el exterior quedaba distorsionado. Recordé mi antigua vida junto a mi Madre y sus viajes repentinos. Recordé a mis viejos compañeros.  
La sensación de ahogo había regresado a mi garganta, la misma sensación que había sentido el día en que me entere que debía cambiarme nuevamente de casa, a pesar de la pena que sentí en ese momento las lágrimas seguían sin acudir. Todo en mi interior era contradictorio. No quería compañía, y a la vez me sentía dolorosamente sola, a pesar de que mis amigas estuvieran ahí;  
Realmente quería pensar que todo había sido para mejor, pero ahora que lo intentaba, los pensamientos me esquivaban. "Amigos", ¡Yudai!, ¿Qué harás en estos momentos?  
Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, "Mi Amigo", ¿porque las cosas tenían que ser así?, ¿porque tenías que aclarar lo que sentías?, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, ¡porque ahora!, ¡en este momento cuando yo ya estoy clara!, ¡tú hiciste que reaccionara!, me hiciste despertar de un suelo que creía real, ¿aún lo creo?...  
Esta vez los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Te he herido, te he engañado. Te lo has tomado con tanta calma… ¿será que tu igual reaccionaste?, incluso fuiste amable conmigo. Hiciste lo que yo no pude… ¡Lo superaste!  
- Sakura, ¿no es estupendo?, tendremos que arreglarnos. ¿Y si me pongo mi falda roja?, tengo que estar presentable para los chicos – Me hablaba Ino mientras revolvía en su armario.  
- ¡Querrás decir para Sai! – Tenten se burlaba de Ino mientras esta se ponía histérica.  
- Yo… eh… bueno, si cae en mis encantos tampoco me disgustaría – Ino bromeaba y luego seguía histérica buscando ropa adecuada.  
- Hinata… ya que Neji es tu primo… - Me puse pensativa para que las demás me pusieran atención – ¿Significa que Tenten se convierte en parte de tu familia?  
- ¿Qué?, pero si yo no tengo nada con Neji – Tenten se alarmo.  
- Pero si le has hecho un cumplido de lo más acogedor para el…  
- Solo fue un cumplido a sus dotes de deportista, nada más – Tente estaba normal, ¿cómo era posible que ni se sonrojara?  
- Como digas – me levante de mi cama y me metí en el baño para cambiarme de ropa, saque un vestido color lila, por sobre la rodilla un poco abombado, muy lindo y casual.  
- Te ves hermosa Sakura-San – Me decía Hinata mientras me daba una vuelta.  
- Le escribiré a Ayumi, ¿Saben?, la extraño.  
- Uy que lindo, ¿te traigo tu Laptop? – Me pregunto Tenten mientras revisaba mis cosas – ¡Aquí esta!, y cuéntale de nosotras… vamos Hinata, debemos cambiarnos.  
- Después nos vemos – Grito Hinata desde la puerta.  
Abrí mi correo y tenía cinco Mails en mi bandeja de entrada: Ayumi.

**_Sakura:  
_****_Te he escrito muchos correos y no veo ninguna respuesta tuya, supongo que has estado muy ocupada, te entiendo.  
_****_Me alegra que hayas puesto en su lugar a esa chica, unos cuantos golpes dan más resultado que las palabras jajajaja.  
_****_Tienes que contarme cómo vas con los chicos, Asashi me ha contado que uno pasa por ti en las mañanas. Que romántico.  
_****_Te quiero hija, Yuto te manda muchos besos, y para que te digo como se reía cuando supo que te las dabas de boxeadora, muy pronto nos vemos, te sorprenderás lo rápido que será._**

**_Te Amo, Mamá._**

**_Mamá:  
_****_Todo esto ha sido muy extraño, si un mes atrás me preguntaras como creía que saldrían las cosas, bueno… claro está que no lo planeaba así como están ahora.  
_****_Tengo mucho que contarte, mucho que por los Mails es latoso escribir.  
_****_Te extraño Mamá, ojala vengas pronto. Saludos a Yuto, ojala estén bien._**

**_PD: Mis amigas querían que escribiera sobre ellas, bueno, son un amor, jamás creí que encontraría chicas así aquí, como tú lo dijiste… fue lo mejor.  
_****_Me han apoyado demasiado, los días son más fáciles cuando están ellas junto a mí.  
_****_Y los chicos… he conocido a dos que se han vuelto muy importantes, Naruto Uzumaki que es de lo mejor, un gran amigo ^^ y Sasuke Uchiha… que… no entrare en detalles aun._**

**_Nos vemos, Sakura ^^ _**

- Vamos Sakura, ya estamos listas – Me grito Ino desde la puerta.  
Me levante y bajamos por las escaleras, era Viernes así que no habían muchos estudiantes ronzando por los pasillos.  
Subimos silenciosamente por las escaleras del siguiente edificio, esta vez nos vio Shikamaru pero se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba decía…  
- Yo no he visto nada, yo no he visto nada – Movía la mano quitándole importancia.  
- Shikamaru, Psss – Le hablaba Ino para que este la mirara antes de subir la escalera - ¿Sabes cuál es la habitación de Sasuke-Kun y Naruto?  
Shikamaru me miro y sonrió, claro estaba que yo sabía… pero no dijo nada.  
- Bueno, si no les digo me molestaran por el resto del día, si les digo seré cómplice de esto, están rompiendo las reglas. Pero ya las he visto… eso quiere decir que…  
- Que ya eres cómplice, ya dinos Shikamaru – Le exigió Tenten.  
- Que problemático – Suspiro – Si no hay opción, bueno… no les diré nada – Comenzó a subir las escaleras – Pero si les dijera… diría que es la trecientos unos.  
Presidente del consejo estudiantil, ya bastantes secretos nos tenía guardados.  
- Vamos Sakura, Ino, Hinata, no hay nadie – Corrió Tenten por un pasillo, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros negros y un Top de seda ajustada, nunca la había visto sin uniforme, se veía bastante bien.  
Habitación trecientos uno, frente a nosotras.  
Estaba nerviosa, pensé en Sasuke rodeado en toalla… como la primera vez que entre aquí.  
- Vaya chicas, que bien se ven sin uniforme – Nos dijo Naruto mientras nos invitaba a entrar.  
- Naruto, ¿Quieres decir que sin uniforme no nos vemos bien? – Le protesto Ino, ella siempre tomando todo de mala forma. Propio de Ino Yamanaka, mi amiga.  
Todos se rieron de ella, evalué la habitación… Sai estaba tumbado en la cama de Naruto, Sasuke estaba sentado en la suya y Neji examinaba minuciosamente una sandía. Al vernos Sai se levantó enseguida y le arrebato la fruta a Neji.  
- ¿Quieren un trozo de sandía? – Nos dijo con una amplia sonrisa.  
Sasuke me miro de forma inquisitiva, me dirigí a su cama y me senté sobre ella… más que nada éramos amigos.  
- Hola – Le sonreí mirando hacia el frente.  
- Te queda bien ese vestido - me dijo en voz baja.  
- Te veías bastante guapo jugando Basquetbol – le di una sonrisa cantarina y este sonrió como respuesta.  
- Neji… - Decía Hinata a este ya que le había quitado su trozo de sandía.  
- Yo, lo siento Hinata-Sama es que me gusta mucho la sandía, ¿No te importa verdad? – Le dijo un poco avergonzado.  
- Bueno, no hay problema. Puedes comértela – Hinata siempre era muy amable con todos, tal vez demasiado.  
Sai me dio un trozo de sandía, me gustaba demasiado así que la recibí emocionada.  
- No deberías… - Me dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba su trozo a un lado.  
- Bueno, me gusta demasiado, lo siento – Sonreí y comencé a comer.  
- Quizás no te guste tanto esta – Se levantó y fue junto a Naruto para decirle algo.  
Comenzaron a hablar del partido, se dijeron bromas y se burlaban entre ellos.  
Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, sentí como ascendía el color a mis mejillas y mi cuerpo flaqueaba, maldita gripe.  
Mire hacia mi derecha y me percate que tenían un balcón, ¿Qué?, nosotras no teníamos uno… que injusto.  
Me levante, abrí el ventanal y salí. El viento raspaba mis mejillas, me sentía volar. Alguien se acercó y se apoyó en la barandilla, no abrí los ojos… no quería interrumpir mi vuelo.  
Levante la cabeza y extendí los brazos, vaya… que envidia sentía por non tener un balcón en nuestra habitación.  
Abrí los ojos y lo vi apoyado mientras el miraba el cielo, siempre hacia eso. Estaba tan atractivo, su pelo se movía al viento… se dio vuelta para mirarme pero volví a cerrar los ojos.  
- Sasuke… ¿Que le han echado a la sandía? – Le pregunte entre risas.  
No me respondió nada, solo deje que guardara silencio.

Las estrellas se veían lejanas y brillantes en un cielo sin nubes, de pronto ya era de noche. Una parte me incitaba para saltar y tocar el cielo, otra me decía que eso sería suicida ya que no podía volar… pero la otra, y la que tenía más control sobre mí, me decía que me acercara a Sasuke y lo abrazara, quizás podía ver estrellas más hermosas en sus ojos, pero su rostro de facciones elegantes estaba con la mirada perdida.  
Sasuke giro violentamente la cabeza hacia mí, sobresaltado, como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia.  
Por un momento me miro sin reconocerme, sus ojos negros a la luz de la luna, tan…  
Permaneció callado, ahora con el rostro desviado, aspire profundamente y luego erguí los hombros levantando mi cabeza a pesar del mareo que sentía.  
- Así que te has dado cuenta… - Me dijo interrumpiendo el silencio.  
- ¿Sobre qué? – Dije un poco asustada, quizás mis pensamientos los había dicho en voz alta, ¿quién sabe?  
- Sobre la sandía…  
- ¡Ah!, bueno… es bastante obvio.  
- Fue idea de Sai ponerle alcohol, pero creo que se ha pasado un poco – Dijo mientras miraba la extraña escena en el interior.  
Me gire para verla también, Sai e Ino estaban muy animados, y cada vez más juntos mientras continuaban comiendo y charlando; Neji se había tumbado en la cama de Naruto, se encontraba fatal después de comer su trozo y el de Hinata. Tenten se encontraba a los pies de la misma cama, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas, su estado era igual al de Neji. Naruto se había quedado dormido y había caído en el regazo de Hinata, pobrecita, no sabía que hacer… solo sonrojarse. No pude evitar reírme al verlos.  
- Si mi madre se entera de esto – Solté una risa nerviosa.  
- Bueno, no te has dado cuenta… - Sasuke se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos.  
- Tú me dijiste que esta sandia no me gustaría, aunque tu mensaje fue poco claro, Sasuke yo… - Me acerque un poco a el - bueno, quería decirte algo… - Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me miro atento.  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Sobre lo que te he dicho antes, bueno… pensé mejor las cosas y…  
- Sakura, te ha llegado un texto… y es de amor – Grito Ino desde la habitación.  
Hubo una larga pausa, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto adormilado y Sasuke me miraban…  
- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Es mi celular el que tienes Ino? – Le pregunte mientras ingresaba a la habitación.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, pero su rostro se había vuelto a cerrar y miraba a Ino de una forma terrible.  
- Escucha Sakura, para que me creas – Dijo Ino mientras tomaba mi celular – Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y en realidad no puedo explicar por qué no te había llamado, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas, algunas cosas de las cuales me daba miedo hablar – Suspiro - pero esto es importante, Sakura, ahora que te has ido creo te necesito más que nunca. Te extraño, Yudai.  
- ¿Yudai? – Le pregunte a Ino mientras Sasuke giraba su rostro hacia mí, para mí se trataba de un sueño… durante aquellos minutos, durante aquel tiempo había estado decidida a hablar con Sasuke.  
- Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – La voz de Sasuke era baja, fría y suave, y en cierto modo hizo que me sintiera más mareada aun. Sentí un escalofrió como si me hubiera sumergido en agua fría. Intente hablar pero apenas pude…  
- Sasuke…  
No pude terminar, mi voz se apagaba mientras la habitación daba vueltas, lo intente buscar con la mirada pero fue inútil. Sentí como si los segundos se alargaran en minutos, cada uno con un valor incalculable. ¿Que era importante? Decirle a Sasuke…  
- ¿Sakura?  
_Decirle a Sasuke… algo. Algo…, lo lamento, Pensé.  
_Me di por vencida, no podría decirlo en voz alta, el no escuchaba mis pensamientos, si no lo decía ahora… si no lo decía quizás mañana no lo recordaría.  
Con mis últimas fuerzas lo mire y le dije…  
- Sasuke… y-yo… yo si quiero…  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
Apenas y pude terminar la frase, mis piernas flaquearon y perdí el equilibrio, caí en dirección al suelo pero un cuerpo cálido me contuvo en sus brazos, ahora sí que estaba volando… y era feliz.  
- Sakura… - Oí la voz como se alejaba en mi mente.  
- A ti Sasuke. A ti.

El sufrimiento, el dolor y las dudas pueden cambiar a las personas, yo lo sé, pero jamás había sido capaz de comprender hasta qué punto… hasta qué punto el alivio y el verse libre de las dudas podían cambiar un rostro. Su rostro quedaba grabado en mi corazón, porque en este momento pude ver que él me quería como yo a él. Hoy se lo dije a Sasuke. Ya no lo ocultaría más.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	17. Naruto

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Sakura! ¿Aun estás dormida?  
- Toma.  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
- Es para despertarla… prueba con esto, esta helado.  
- ¿Estás loca Tenten?, puede que muera de un infarto.  
- Tenten…tirarle agua no es lo más apropiado…  
- ¡Cállate Hinata!, ¿cómo piensas despertarla?, llevamos una hora intentando de todo.  
- Quizás…  
- ¿Quieres que traiga a un chico y la bese?, quizás tiene complejos de bella durmiente.  
- Tenten no te burles, Sakura-san quizás… Podríamos decirle al Sr. Asashi que viniera y…  
- ¡Cállate Hinata! Probemos con el agua…  
- ¡No!, ya me levantare - Dije entre dormida, mi cuerpo estaba tieso.  
- Te dije que el agua resultaría – Dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ino.  
- Pero si no se la hemos tirado… - Decía Hinata mientras me buscaba ropa para cambiarme.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – Me acomode un poco en la cama, mi rostro debe ser de lo peor… mi cuerpo con suerte me responde a los estímulos menores… tengo mucho sueño.  
- ¡Son las cinco de la tarde!  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me han despertado? – Me levante enseguida y corrí al baño mientras las tres me miraban con cara larga.  
¿Las Cinco de la tarde?, ¡Oh!, nunca había dormido tanto… ¿Asashi me esperaba?  
- ¿Hoy es Sábado? – Les grite mientras me lavaba los dientes a toda prisa.  
- Si, tu padre te espera hace una hora… y…  
- ¿Y?...  
Me enjuague la cara y me acomode un poco el cabello… ¡Mi Rostro!, era fatal.  
- Sasuke-kun quería hablar contigo – Me dijo Hinata desde la puerta del baño.  
- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Por qué?  
Me flaquearon un poco las piernas, ¿que había hecho ayer? ¿Tendría que dar explicaciones de algo?, yo…  
- Bueno, no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que el Sr. Asashi se haya ido… y Sasuke-kun te espere abajo.  
- Ya casi estoy lista – Grite desesperada.  
Me vestí lo más deprisa que pude, arregle un poco mis cosas mientras una Hinata desesperada recopilaba mi ropa sucia e Ino ordenaba mi cama, Tenten nos observaba y se reía.  
- Ustedes… ¿Por qué no se han ido chicas? – Pregunte curiosa.  
- Bueno, no podíamos dejar a una cabeza rosada acostada, quizás el Lunes nos encontraríamos contigo aun ahí – Respondió Tenten mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía.  
- Oh, muchas gracias… me duele demasiado la cabeza, no sé por qué pero…  
- Eso es… "_Consecuencias de la Diversión_" – Ino rompía en risas y me pasaba mis maletas.  
- Lo sospechaba – Mire a Hinata y esta se ruborizaba un poco.  
- Adiós chicas, el Lunes nos vemos – Tome mis dos maletas y bese a cada una en la mejilla – Las quiero.  
Corrí lo más rápido que pude, me falto un poco la respiración en la última escalera pero no tenía tiempo para descansar, hice unas cuantas maniobras con las maletas para no caer al suelo. Asashi o Sasuke aún me esperaban…  
- ¡Sasuke! – Lo vi apoyado en una pared frente a los ventanales de la entrada del primer edificio, se veía muy apuesto, sus vaqueros negros, su camisa de seda y su chaqueta de aviador…  
- Sakura… - Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.  
- Oh, Sasuke, lo siento pero no podía levantarme… - Sonreí y este me devolvió una sonrisa torcida.  
- Podrías comprar maletas de acuerdo a tu estatura – Me sugirió mientras las tomaba y las dejaba a un lado.  
- ¿Que tienen de malo estas? – Pregunte confundida.  
- Si quieres andar sin matarte, y bueno… sin caerte y que te sepulten – Se reía de mí, lo sabía. Las maletas eran hasta mi cintura y yo era de los brazos flacuchos y débiles.  
- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?, ¿Querías hablar conmigo?  
Él se asustó un poco y se enderezo, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado él porque estaba aquí.  
- Claro, quería hablar contigo.  
- Ok, caminemos – Le dije mientras el tomo mis maletas y nos dirigimos un poco más allá de la entrada, donde los arbustos estaban cuidados de una forma magnifica, habían flores por todos lados y de colores diferentes, era todo tan hermoso, todo sintonizaba entre sí. Incluso nosotros.  
- Bueno, seré breve para no quitarte demasiado tiempo - ¿El quitarme tiempo?, nunca lo había visto a él como alguien que me lo hacía perder, ¿Qué le sucedía?  
- No, habla, di todo lo que quieras decir…  
- Sakura…  
- ¿Qué sucede? – Sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo, no lo sé. Quise abrazarlo para que no hablara, en este momento estar abrazada a él era más importante que cualquier cosa que necesitase decir.  
- Ayer ibas a decirme algo, solo necesito saber si lo recuerdas.  
Abrí los ojos de golpe, ¿Ayer?, los cerré y me tome la cabeza… parecía una idiota, intente pensar en lo que había hecho o dicho ayer, como retroceder una película y buscar la escena que no vi, o que no recuerdo…

_- Así que te has dado cuenta…  
__- Fue idea de Sai ponerle alcohol…  
__- Bueno, no te has dado cuenta…  
__- Sobre lo que te he dicho antes, bueno… pensé mejor las cosas y…  
__- Escucha Sakura, para que me creas._

- ¿Podrías orientarme un poco para saber lo que tengo que recordar? – Le pregunte pero el no dijo nada, tampoco quise mirarlo…

_- Si, como no… Sasuke la estrella  
__- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos por un helado?  
__- Si no quieres lo entiendo…  
_

- Oh, debo salir con Naruto-kun - Lo mire asustada y este frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Solo recordaste eso? - Me miro dubitativo.  
- Bueno, si - Sasuke soltó una carcajada breve. Fue una carcajada de burla, de burla de sí mismo.  
- Sasuke - Dije pestañeando para que las lágrimas no aparecieran, él sabía lo que debía recordar, ¿porque simplemente no lo decía?, ¿Qué era lo que debía recordar?  
- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
- No me sucede nada, todo está bien – Respondió el, a la vez que alzaba un dedo en ademan académico – No intentes engañarme Sakura, no lo hagas de nuevo. Me ha costado bastante tiempo darme cuenta de lo que se sobre ti. Porque, desde luego, actúas de una forma y me dices que piensas y sientes algo distinto, mi propia mente me decía algo diferente. Pero lo he descubierto, por fin. Se lo que eres realmente, Sakura.  
Durante medio minuto me quede quieta, como una estatua. En silencio.  
- Sasuke, por favor… dime que es lo que debo recordar, ¿Cambia en algo lo que…  
Estaba a punto de llorar, sentía impotencia, todo lo que me había dicho Sasuke…  
Hubo una pausa, y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza presa del angustioso terror. Porque era la clase equivocada de pausa. No hubo exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa por parte de él; ni miradas atónitas de un Sasuke distante y frio como lo había conocido; ni expresiones de incredulidad. Él se esperaba esto, y no pretendía hacer nada para que yo lo recordara.  
- ¡Florecita! – Grito Naruto desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. Sasuke se incorporó, me miro y luego sonrió, se dio la vuelta para alejarse mientras Naruto corría hacia acá.  
- Oh, Sasuke por favor no te vayas, le diré a Naruto que otro día, por favor… - Sentí la urgencia de estar con él, lo tome del brazo para retenerlo pero este se quedó estático.  
- Dispongo de mucho tiempo para convencerte y aclararte ciertas cosas – Se giró en redondo y se puso frente a mí – Que disfrutes tu cita con Naruto.  
Mientras me había hablado sus palabras habían ido surgiendo cada vez más despacio y una expresión ensombreció su rostro. Ahora se iba y me dejaba ahí, incrédula.  
- Hola Sakura-chan – Me dijo Naruto cuando llego a mi lado y miro a Sasuke irse en su Audi R8.  
- Hola - dije algo fría.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado al Teme? – Naruto me miraba inquisitivo.  
- Nada – Le sonreí, la sonrisa más falsa que pude haber hecho en mi vida.  
- ¿Lista para irnos? - dijo acercándose y tomando mis maletas.  
- ¡Sí!  
- ¿Tendremos que ir a dejar esto a tu casa? – Me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento.  
- Bueno, si no puedes puedo llamar a…  
- No, si puedo… ¡Vamos!  
Naruto me tomó de la mano y salimos a la calle, sólo compuse una sonrisa y salimos.  
- No te molesta ¿verdad? - dijo moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro como si fuéramos niños pequeños.  
- No - dije algo incómodo pero me alegró saber que no había nadie por los alrededores, y menos Sasuke.  
- Iremos a tu casa entonces.  
Nunca había visto su auto, suponía que me llevaría a pie pero al legar al estacionamiento del Colegio me encontré con una motocicleta anaranjada bastante… ¡Genial!, tuve miedo al principio, pero muy en mis adentros, una de las cosas que siempre quise hacer fue montar una motocicleta, eso y lanzarme del bongi, bueno… eso no, esa idea era de mi madre.  
- ¿Una… moto? - dije un poco alarmada.  
- Si, ¿Le tienes miedo? – me pregunto preocupado.  
- No! me parece divertido - Aclare enseguida, me pasó un casco y me lo puse sin mucha dificultad, ¡era fantástico! Mi sueño hecho realidad, la aventura que siempre quise tener…  
Subí con cuidado mientras el acomodaba mis maletas en la parte de atrás, después me sujeté de la cintura de Naruto, este encendió el motor y salimos a la calle, era fantástico, sentir el viento en mis brazos, quise quitarme el casco y sentir el viento golpear mi rostro, pero no podía por la velocidad. De algún modo esto ayudaría para no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Sasuke.  
- ¡Sakura!- dijo con timidez.  
- ¿Si? - dije maravillada por la velocidad, el vértigo, la sensación de libertad…  
- Mmm… ¿Dónde es tu casa? - Pregunto y comenzó a reír.  
- ¡Ah! es verdad, en Haramihama - dije atolondrada, nos reímos por eso hasta llegar a la casa, mi padre no estaba, por suerte…. Ya que si no me iba a montar un show sobre lo tremendamente peligroso que es viajar en moto.  
Después llegamos a la nevería y pedimos dos helados de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.  
- Esto es genial - dijo Naruto con un poco de helado en la nariz.  
- Si, nada mejor que un dulce para pasar las penas.  
Eso me hizo recordar a Ino.  
- ¿Tienes pena Sakura-Chan? – Me pregunto un poco preocupado.  
- N-No… estoy bien – Le sonreí – Naruto tienes un poco de…  
- ¿Quieres más? – Me dijo emocionado.  
- Emm… no gracias, tienes un…  
- ¡Wow! Gracias por aceptar mi invitación - dijo interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.  
- ¡De nada!, pero tienes un poco….  
- Nunca habíamos salido juntos ni nada, es divertido - dijo de nuevo.  
- Si, emm… tienes un poco de…  
- ¿Crees que lo podamos repetir?- dijo ilusionado de nuevo.  
- ¡Por supuesto Naruto, pero antes de que vayas a decir algo, tienes un poco de helado en la nariz! - dije en voz alta ya que el rubio pretendía hablar de nuevo.  
- ¡Oh! que despistado - Se rasco la cabeza, tomé una servilleta y le limpié la nariz, se puso rojo al instante, tal vez no debí haber hecho eso.  
- Gracias por el helado -dije con una sonrisa que lo relajó un poco.  
- Gracias a ti por acompañarme, pero si sientes que hablo demasiado sólo golpea mi cabeza - dijo preocupado.  
- Jamás te golpearía Naruto – Este se puso aún más rojo.  
- Sakura ¿Tienes novio? - dijo apartando la mirada de mi cara.  
- No.  
- ¿En serio? Qué raro, eres tan bonita, tu cabello es lindo.- dijo como un pequeño a su mamá.  
- Gracias Naruto, tú también eres bien apuesto  
Era como mirar un espejo, Naruto con frecuencia se ponía colorado, era igual a mí.  
- Sakura-chan ayer creí que tu novio te había enviado el texto – Dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo nervioso, ¿Qué texto?  
- ¿Que texto? – Pregunte un poco asustada y a eco con mis pensamientos, ¿Qué cosas había olvidado?  
- Bueno, estábamos en la habitación… Ino lo leyó…  
Saque mi celular y busque en mi bandeja de Entrada… tenía un texto de…

**_Sakura:  
_****_Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y en realidad no puedo explicar por qué no te había llamado, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas, algunas cosas de las cuales me daba miedo hablar.  
_****_Pero esto es importante, Sakura, ahora que te has ido creo te necesito más que nunca._**

**_Te extraño, Yudai_**

- ¿Yudai?, yo… no recuerdo esto - Le dije a Naruto que me miraba nervioso.  
- Ayer estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo en el balcón con el Teme, después Ino leyó el texto y tu…  
- ¿Y yo que? - Lo interrumpí, ¿de qué me había perdido?  
- Bueno, le dijiste algo al Teme y luego te desmayaste, o te dormiste.  
Me dio una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué le había dicho?, ¿Me había desmayado? Eso era lo que Sasuke quería saber… pero yo no lo recordaba.  
- ¿Sabes lo que dije Naruto? – Le sonreí, más bien le coquetee un poco para que no intentara ocultarme la información, este se puso un poco colorado y luego negó con la cabeza.  
- No Sakura-chan, solo él lo escucho…  
¿Cómo debería recordarlo?, solo él lo sabía… Quizás luego lo recordaría, quizás el me lo diga.  
No, no lo creo.  
- Sakura-chan, ¿Crees que podamos salir mañana al cine? - dijo juntando los dedos e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
- Claro Naruto, claro… - Estaba como en trance.  
- De acuerdo, ya tienes mi número de celular, ¿me confirmas? - Dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
- Claro.  
Después de terminar el helado me llevo a mi casa, fui en silencio. Naruto de vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas y yo le respondía que sí o no lo sé.  
Llegamos a mi casa y me costó un poco bajar, Naruto me sostuvo y luego me acaricio la mejilla, al menos eso me había hecho reaccionar.  
- Adiós Sakura-chan.  
- Adiós Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por todo.  
- Entonces… ¿iremos al Cine?  
- Le pediré permiso a Asashi, te confirmare.  
- Me avisas el día entonces, Adiós.  
- Adiós Naruto-Kun.  
Y se fue dejándome nuevamente para sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	18. Sentimientos olvidados

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

De algún modo me convencí para participar en esta insensatez; sigo preguntándome cómo sucedió. Pero he llegado hasta aquí y no voy a dar media vuelta ahora.  
Voy conduciendo a mi casa a toda velocidad… quizás si tomo una distancia considerable, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, lo que siento por esa chica no es solo cercanía o distancia, es… es como si hubiera penetrado en aguas tranquilas y transparentes, y me hubiese hallado de improviso atrapado en un sentimiento del que no había modo de oponer resistencia; con lo que no podía negociar; y desde luego con la que no podía contactar mediante la razón. No tenía otra opción que rendirme ante ese sentimiento y esperar a que me condujera, finalmente a un lugar donde pudiera respirar, vivir y recordar lo que por alguna razón desconocida había olvidado. De lo contrario, me ahogaría… Pero ni siquiera esa posibilidad parecía espantosa, ahora que podía ver que la marea estaba constituida de una cadena de pequeños momentos ensartados al igual que perlas. En cada uno de ellos había una diminuta chispa de admiración por ella, perlas por su valor, por su inteligencia, por su belleza. Parecía que no existía el menor movimiento que ella hubiese hecho, ni la palabra más breve que hubiese pronunciado que no hubiese advertido y encerrado en mi corazón como un tesoro.  
¿Podre remover este sentimiento?, si ella no siente lo mismo sería lo mejor. Pero ella lo ha dicho… ayer lo dijo.  
Y ese Naruto, ¿Cómo es que la lleva en moto?, esa cosa no tiene cinturones de seguridad, es una llamada de peligro, pero ella aceptó gustosa, al parecer le gustan las emociones fuertes, quién lo diría, con lo sería que es.  
Lo reconozco, fue bastante infantil haberla espiado, pero qué más da.  
El Idiota de Naruto le dijo que era bonita y que le gustaba su cabello, ¿acaso le coquetea?, no era necesario decirlo, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de aquello, Sakura es diferente a las demás…  
¿Estaré celoso?, había prestado atención a todo lo que provocaba ella en mí, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque debía evitarlo. Pero aun así…  
Y por si fuera poco Tenten ya lo sabe, esa chica me pone de nervios, ¿Cómo es que es tan perspicaz? Se dio cuenta de todo, se burló de mí en el comedor, dijo que ya había perdido todas mis agallas. Mi primer síntoma de desesperación fue quitarme la camisa en clase de deportes, eso fue infantil, me burlaría de mi si fuera otra persona, jamás creí que aria eso.  
Pero ahora estoy en un acto explícito de llamar la atención…  
Aun me queda fuerza de voluntad, aunque ella provoque todo eso en mi… aun puedo alejarme e intentar olvidarla. Lo sé.  
El Idiota de Naruto, se me está adelantando a cada paso, seguro que mañana van al cine, que tal si intentara algo inapropiado, ¿Ella lo evitaría?, yo lo mataría.  
Mañana será un largo día, antes de dar la vuelta a la calle me dirijo a una casa a la que no he ido durante mucho tiempo, quizás ella este ahí, fue mi amiga pero luego por cosas del destino nos separamos, desde que descubrió su lado femenino, se juntó con Ino Yamanaka, vaya dilema.  
Se sorprenderá al verme, fuimos juntos a la escuela primaria así que sé dónde queda su casa.  
Toqué el timbre y para mi suerte fue ella quien atendió, siempre fue muy dejada de la gente de servicio, le gustaba hacer las cosas ella sola, tal vez es por eso que alguna vez fuimos amigos.  
- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me dijo un poco asustada.  
- Hola Tenten.  
- Pasa - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Llegamos a la sala y me ofreció tomar asiento, lo hice y…  
- Tenten…  
- Ya se por lo que vienes.  
Me miraba sonriente, ya había olvidado lo que me producía estar con ella, seguridad.  
- ¿Qué? – dije un poco confundido.  
- ¡Ash! ¿Sakura? - dijo gritando.  
- ¡AH! pues si….- dije algo extrañado, nadie acostumbrada gritarme.  
- Descuida, no le diré nada, es un secreto ¿no? - dijo y me sonrió con brevedad.  
- Gracias - Me hizo sentir aliviado.  
La cabeza me daba vueltas llena de pensamientos de Sakura, había ido para hablar con ella y me ayudara a aclarar esto…  
- Y dime ¿Te gusta desde que llegó? - dijo como si fuera algo que pasara a diario.  
- Mmm… no - Le respondí incómodo, pero ella me conocía bien.  
- Vamos, ya que ahora formo parte del secreto merezco saber - dijo amenazándome con el dedo.  
- No estoy muy seguro, al principio no me interesaba… - Estaba forzado a contestar, no tenía elección, me tenía atrapado.  
- Ya veo, creí que solo era tu amiga – Se burlaba de mi - ¿Deseas tomar algo?  
- De acuerdo -Fue a la cocina y trajo unos vasos de limonada, me lo bebí todo de un trago.  
- Te ves nervioso, ni te imaginas todo lo que has cambiado, ya no eres el mismo - dijo asombrada y con una sonrisa oculta.  
- Hmp, eso creo, ya me lo han dicho - dije recordando a mi hermano.  
- Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
- ¿Sobre qué? - dije atontado.  
- ¡Sobre Sakura! – había perdido la paciencia, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre la saqué de quicio en la escuela, fue como en los viejos tiempos.  
- Pues… no lo sé - agaché el rostro.  
- Ya creo que has tomado la iniciativa y has hecho planes, mmm… eres un descarado, la has espiado a la salida desde que se fue con Naruto - dijo como si nada y bebió de su limonada.  
Me quede como piedra, esta chica ya lo sabía… había perdido la poca dignidad que reflejaba en los demás, ahora era un idiota desesperado, seguro que ella pensaba eso. No le respondí nada, ya no importaba mucho. Deje que ella sacara sus propias conclusion- Te olvidas lo fácil que me es saber lo que piensa la gente, tú eres tan predecible, igual que el resto del mundo.- dijo con cara de aburrimiento, eso podría llegar a ser bastante molesto en ella…  
- ¿Estuvo mal? – Aun no me dignaba a mirarla, tenía el baso en la mano y la dejaba a ella en segundo plano, como escuchar su voz… como si fuera parte de mi subconsciente.  
- Pues… más a o menos, fue divertido verte espiándolos - dijo con malicia.  
- Hmp, eso no me ayuda demasiado…  
- De acuerdo, es normal que sientas eso Sasuke, estás celoso.  
- ¿Yo… celoso?, no es eso… solo quiero saber qué es lo que siente por mí y por Naruto, así me deja las ideas claras…  
- C-E-L-O-S-O - dijo deletreando cada letra.  
- Tenten, no comprendes. Ella nunca ha sido clara, es de las que se contradicen… siempre preocupada de lo que dirán lo demás - Suspire – Me he dado cuenta que quizás eso oprime sus sentimientos, la hace estar confundida – La mire y esta estudiaba mi rostro, cada gesto que hacía, ponía los ojos entrecerrados y luego con sus dedos tomaba su labio superior. Ya recuerdo que ella siempre hacia eso.  
- Bueno, Quizás…  
- Si, quizás ella en verdad solo me ve como su amigo - Estaba afligido, parte de eso había sido por mi culpa.  
- No, quizás no está segura de dar el siguiente paso…  
- Quizás…  
- Te ayudaré, descuida, averiguaré que es lo que siente por ti – Su sonrisa me hacía tranquilizarme, ella había sido una excelente amiga, pero nuestro futuro era separados.  
- Ya me dijo que no me ve de otra manera, solo como amigo - se me salió decir eso, cuando conversas con ella se te olvida guardarte tus secretos.  
- ¡Oh! Pues… como te dije antes, quizás no está segura de dar el segundo paso, eso no significa que no sienta algo más… aparte que se comporta extraño cuando hablamos de ti - dijo entre risas.  
- ¿Hablan de mí? - Dije atontado.  
- Si, a veces… Ino siempre saca a relucir lo bueno que está tu "cuerpazo" lo "sexy" que eres y esas cosas cada vez que puede - dijo con naturalidad y restándole importancia... eso me avergonzó un poco.  
- Hmp - Estaba algo sonrojado.  
- Sakura siempre se pone toda roja cuando Ino lo dice - dijo divertida de mi reacción.  
- ¿Qué más? - dije intrigado.  
- Pues… cree que eres muy inteligente, dice que eres muy educado, siempre insistiendo con el cinturón de seguridad y esas cosas, esto no lo sabe Ino, solo Hinata y yo… ya sabes que Ino es muy escandalosa.  
- ¿Sólo eso? - dije como si nada.  
- Tranquilo, eso es todo, le agradas Sasuke, pero me tomará un día averiguar si te ama - dijo como si fuese un misterio por resolver y ella fuera la detective #1.  
- Gracias - dije y bajé la mirada.  
- ¿En serio te gusta?  
- Si - Le respondí con seguridad y la miré con fijeza, ella percibió que decía la verdad y me sonrió. Debería haber aclarado que era más que una atracción. No era un simple "Me gusta".  
- Te ayudaré pero sólo porque sé que no eres como los demás -Tenia precaución.  
- Claro que no – Me había ofendido, nunca me aburriría de ella.  
- Entonces está decidido, mañana comienza mi misión – Se apoyó en la pared y estiro sus brazos emocionada.  
- Pero que no se dé cuenta - dije alarmado.  
- Sasuke, te olvidas que estás hablando con una profesional, sacaré a la luz la verdad, ya lo verás, no me subestimes - dijo fingiendo estar molesta.  
- ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos? – Esa pregunta la sobresalto un poco, de todo el tema jamás había pensado que me interesara el porque nos habíamos alejado.  
- Pues… creo que porque nos involucramos más en otras cosas – Puso los ojos en blanco - La secundaria te hace cambiar, tú te fuiste con tus amigos y yo con Ino, y descubrí que mi vida no sólo era revolcarse en el lodo después de una tormenta.  
- ¿Todavía lo recuerdas? - dije con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Como olvidarlo!, eras un baka, te comiste un pastel de lodo y te intoxicaste por tres días ¿recuerdas? - dijo soltando la carcajada.  
- Pero eso no es necesario ser recordado - dije un poco avergonzado, tenía apenas seis años cuando eso sucedió.  
- Como sea, déjamelo a mí - dijo guiñándome un ojo. Eso me puso un poco nervioso, en Tenten eso no es muy común, pero ella tenía sus preferencias y obviamente el haber sido amigos me beneficiaba en cierto modo. No digo que giñarme un ojo sea un beneficio…. bueno… pero ella…  
- ¿Cómo te lo compensaré? – Le pregunte para romper la tensión en mi mente.  
- Con nada, sólo no hagas sufrir a Sakura ¿sí? - dijo mirándome con esos grandes ojos marrones.  
- De acuerdo, en una escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tan celoso parezco?  
- Pues antes de preguntarlo un ocho, pero como estás impaciente por saberlo y espiaste a Sakura te doy un nueve, de ti depende llegar al diez - dijo divertida.  
- ¿Tendré que alejarme de ella?, como para parecer misterioso… no lo sé.  
Ella rió de nuevo, bueno, jamás creí necesitar ayuda para que una chica se fijara en mí.  
- Esto es extraño, nunca creí que una chica no quisiera estar contigo – Dijo un poco pensativa, bueno… yo pensaba lo mismo.  
- Quizás fue eso lo que me intereso en ella – Sonreí y me enderece un poco, ya me sentía incómodo en la misma posición.  
- Quizás, no creí verte así de nuevo, con otra chica al menos - Dijo entre risas.  
- ¿Qué? - La mire confundido - ¿Por qué con otra chica?, no te entiendo – Abrió los ojos de golpe y luego sonrió nerviosa.  
- Bueno, si no lo recuerdas… no es nada – Movió su mano para quitarle importancia.  
- ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo?, dime Tenten – La mire exigiendo que hablara pero me ignoro, no diría nada.  
- Quítale importancia a eso, no es nada. Sasuke, ¿Sakura te ha dado algún indicio?, ¿Algún tipo de declaración o algo?– Se irguió un poco para poner atención en mi mirada. ¿Pretendía ver si mentía?  
- No, nunca – Le mentí, lo había hecho…  
- Eso significa que tiene miedo, debemos darle un poco de tiempo y ayudarla a dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	19. Proyecto

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana y me arreglé para ir a la escuela, ayer había sido un día difícil, reflexionar, reflexionar y reflexionar. No sé con qué otra cosa me iba a salir Sasuke cuando viniera por mí, el viernes estuvo de lo más raro, queriendo guardar silencio y… que rabia.  
Últimamente ambos estamos cambiando de humor demasiado rápido, sabía que su confesión nos traería problemas, pero… esto es diferente.  
Hoy voy a ir al cine con Naruto, le había confirmado para el lunes, hoy.  
Hasta Asashi había malinterpretado las cosas…

_- Claro que te doy permiso hija, ese chico ya me demostró que es todo un caballero - dijo con una sonrisa mientras cenábamos.  
__- No, papá, no saldré con Sasuke, es con Naruto, otro amigo del Instituto.  
__- Oh!, pero ¿a qué se debe que quieras salir con él? - dijo arqueando una ceja.  
__- Es un amigo, ¿Acaso no puedo salir con mis amigos? - dije algo molesta.  
__- Por supuesto que sí, pero… siempre estás con Sasuke, me extraña que de repente salgas con otras personas - dijo confundido, al parecer él igual pensaba que sólo me la pasaba con Sasuke, que exageración.  
__- Sólo iremos al cine ¿sí? – Le aclare y recogí los trastes de la mesa.  
__- De acuerdo - dijo mirándome de reojo.  
__- Bien, buenas noches - dije una vez que lavé los trastes.  
__- Sakura, ¿estás bien?, ¿discutiste con tu amigo Sasuke? - dijo y su semblante se tornó serio.  
__- No, papá… no discutimos, es que estoy cansada, me voy a dormir ¿sí? - fingí un bostezo para que no me siguiera llenando con preguntas.  
__- De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ya sé que no es lo mismo, que esto sería más fácil de hablar con tu madre porque son mujeres y esas cosas… pero si hay algo que quieras contarme pondré todo mi empeño para ayudarte - dijo con una sonrisa tímida.  
__- Mira Papá, sé que tú piensas que esto es realmente serio, que Sasuke y yo somos algo más que amigos y créeme que no lo es; agradezco infinitamente tu ayuda pero no tengo ningún problema; sé que paso demasiado tiempo con él pero estoy por explorar nuevas amistades… sé que es repentino pero, no siempre voy a estar pegada a su lado, tengo que conocer a más personas - dije y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
__- Lo sé hija, perdón por imaginar cosas así; descansa - dijo soltando una risita y me fui derecho a mi dormitorio, apenas y pude dormir esa noche; pensé en todo lo que pasó ese día, en Naruto, en Sasuke, en la mirada inquisitiva de Tenten y su repentina desaparición a los jardines y sobre todo en…el abrazo, aquel abrazo, me sentí extraña, nunca nadie me había abrazado de esa forma… era tan protectora, tan sincera.  
__No había querido pensar mucho en lo que le había dicho a Sasuke, él quería guardar el secreto, quería que si lo recordaba lo hiciera por mi sola. Quizás es la mejor opción._

Saqué de mis pensamientos aquella sensación de confusión y bajé con intenciones de desayunar pero ya no me quedaba tiempo. Tomé mi mochila y la bocina del auto de Sasuke sonó tras la puerta de la casa. Respiré hondo, esto debía ser como un día normal, nada más.  
- Buenos días - Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Para ti - Me dijo dejando claro que para él no lo era.  
Cerré la puerta al subir, me puse el cinturón y él condujo a la derecha como siempre, había bastante tráfico a pesar de ser tan temprano.  
- ¿Dormiste bien? - Me pregunto en tono cortante.  
- Algo… salí demasiado apurada, no alcance a tomar desayuno, pero sobreviviré.  
- Traigo esto para ti - Continuo en tono cortante mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.  
_Esto _era una taza de espuma de poliestireno llena de café humeante, la aferre y le sonreí con agradecimiento.  
- ¿Dormiste bien Sasuke? - Le pregunte mientras miraba el Café.  
- Algo.  
Al llegar a la entrada estaba Naruto esperándome.  
- ¡Wow! ¡Buenos días florecita! - dijo y me dio un abrazo que me dejó atontada.  
- Buenos días Naruto - Le dije y nos separamos.  
- ¡Hola Teme! – Saludo Naruto a Sasuke, Lo mire para darme cuenta si la actitud que tenía era solo dirigida hacia mí, pero no.  
- Hola, Adiós - Tomo su mochila y se fue…  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - Me pregunto Naruto un poco extrañado.  
- Creo que no ha dormido bien.  
- Sakura, que bien que tu padre te dio permiso de ir hoy al cine - dijo brincando de felicidad.  
- Si, que bien - dije simulando entusiasmo.  
Las clases estuvieron aburridas, sólo repasos para los exámenes y esas cosas, en el receso me senté con las chicas y Sasuke con Neji y Sai.  
- ¿Hoy también? – pregunto Hinata alarmada.  
- Si, pero ¿Así no es mejor?, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine hoy? - dije y las chicas se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.  
- ¿Al cine? - Pregunto Ino algo confundida.  
- Si, Naruto me invitó y creo que no le molestará que lleve a más personas.  
Al decir eso me di cuenta entonces que el semblante de Hinata cambió, agachó la mirada y se quedó quieta.  
- No lo creo conveniente – Dijo Tenten y me miró con perspicacia, luego miró a Hinata y de nuevo a mí, entonces lo comprendí, Hinata… ella estaba enamorada de Naruto; no lo había dicho abiertamente pero no era un misterio averiguarlo. Me sentí mal por haber aceptado, es decir… Naruto me coqueteó desde el primer día, se me insinuaba continuamente pero lo evadía.  
- ¡Ah! bueno… está bien, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas, le diré que no a la salida - dije para destensar la situación.  
- Si ya le dijiste que si no puedes hacer eso – Me dijo Tenten evaluando mi reacción.  
- Mmm… Sasuke-kun está muy raro - Me indico Ino y luego miré en la dirección en que ella miraba, Sasuke se reía de algo que no pude escuchar, nunca lo había visto reírse de esa forma, fue extraño, después Tenten miró también al igual que Hinata y un segundo después volvieron a su humor habitual.  
Después las clases siguieron como siempre hasta que llegó la hora del segundo receso, Sasuke y yo debíamos entregar el proyecto.  
- Vamos por la maqueta a la biblioteca - dijo y caminamos juntos por los pasillos sin decir más palabra.  
Al llegar buscamos en la repisa donde la habíamos dejado pero no había nada, dimos un rodeo por los pasillos y estantes y nada, alguien la había movido, ¿Quién?, preguntamos a la bibliotecaria y nos dijeron que no sabían.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Pregunte en un ataque de desesperación, la clase comenzaba en diez minutos y no encontrábamos el proyecto, para nuestra suerte el resto del material estaba en la maqueta también.  
- Perdiendo la calma no la harás aparecer. Tranquila, lo vamos a solucionar - No me podía tranquilizar, era demasiado aprensiva, me estresaba con facilidad.  
- ¡Sasuke, si no lo entregamos hoy reprobaremos!- Le dije como una desquiciada; Asuma-sensei había sido muy claro con el trabajo, si no lo llevábamos no importaba quienes fueran, reprobarían.  
Eso no me lo podía permitir, si llegaba a pasar perdería la beca por completo y adiós Konoha Daigaku Todai.  
- Lo sé, lo sé.  
Ahora se mostraba un poco más preocupado, pero claro, no de la misma forma, él no estaba becado y si reprobaba no sería gran cosa, no perdía nada.  
No pude más y me derrumbé en la silla al lado de la dirección, íbamos a explicarle nuestro problema al Director.  
- Tranquila se solucionará - dijo tomando asiento a mi lado.  
No se solucionaría, faltaba apenas unos minutos para la clase y estaba muy nerviosa, tapé mi cabeza con ambas manos y me agaché colocándola entre las piernas; quería llorar, no debía, pero…  
- Sakura…  
Seguro debió sospechar.  
No pude contestarle, si lo hacía se quebraría mi voz y entonces no podría parar de llorar. Así era mejor, en silencio, donde nadie escuchara.  
- Mírame… - Me dijo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pude percibir que se había puesto de pie y se ponía en cuclillas enfrente de mi silla, movió un poco mi cabeza para que alzara la miraba pero mantuve mis brazos aferrados.  
- No, por favor - Fue lo único que pude lograr articular en esos momentos, nunca me había gustado compartir mis penas.  
- ¿Estás llorando? - dijo preocupado, yo sólo me quedé quieta y…  
- No, es sólo que… no quiero hablar ahora - dije pero las lágrimas cayeron al suelo y él las logró divisar.  
- Ya, no llores, no vale la pena.  
Me quedé helada cuando acarició mi cabello y alzó mi rostro.  
Me había sorprendido, pero más que eso me había preocupado. Sus orbes negros me veían directo a los ojos, en un intercambio visual bastante complicado; con uno de sus dedos pulgares me limpió las lágrimas de una en una y no tuve tiempo ni de sonrojarme.  
- Pues no me veas llorar entonces – Fue un arranque de dignidad, estaba por ocultar mi rostro de nuevo cuando me tomó de las mejillas.  
- No seas terca, si no encontramos el proyecto hablaremos con el sensei para que lo posponga, estoy seguro de que nos entenderá - Me sostuvo con firmeza, me tomó de las manos y me puso de pie, en un instante me rodeo con fuerza para ocultar mi cabeza en su pecho, entonces una tranquilidad inmensa me inundó por completo, una calidez indescriptible que recorrió hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Aspiré su aroma y me relajé, él lo notó y le dio un escalofrío.  
Mi mente podía divagar durante horas, mientras el me mantuviera abrazada.

¿_Que era importante? Decirle a Sasuke…  
__- ¿Sakura?  
__Decirle a Sasuke… algo. Algo…, lamento…  
_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me aferre a él con fuerzas, había recordado algo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir satisfecho, había algo más… algo más.  
No pude parar de llorar, en voz baja pero audible, él me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo, lo creí imposible ya que no sé cómo podíamos estar aún más juntos, pero se pudo. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho duro como el mármol y me separó a los pocos instantes para evaluar mi mirada.  
- No tengas miedo, que si algo malo pasa ya me encargaré yo de que no te quiten la beca – hubiera sido capaz de besarlo en ese momento, pero no debía – Sakura, si te la quitan pues… yo pagaré tus estudios; bueno, estoy seguro que mi padre aceptará. Pero ahora tranquilízate, que no es el fin del mundo.  
No lo podía creer, quedé en shock. ¿Pagar mis estudios? Eso era demasiado, era tan descabellado como repentino, negué con la cabeza pero él me acurrucó más para que no replicara.  
Entonces, en un momento inesperado se fue acercando más y más a mi rostro, lo tomó con ambas manos, tan gélidas que di un respingo. Estaba helado.  
- Sakura, yo…..- dijo y se quedó quieto a pocos centímetros de mí, yo estaba paralizada, ¿me iba a besar ahora?  
- Sasuke, casi recuerdo lo que te dije.  
Necesitaba decirle pero el solo sonrió.  
- Sakura, no sé cómo logras hacer esto pero…  
Pero se detuvo, me miró y después acarició mi cabello de nuevo; sonrió y me besó en la mejilla, no me negué, me quedé quieta y pude sentir sus labios, se quedó así varios segundos, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos él ya se había separado. Entonces supuse que debí ponerme del color del granate porque un calor molesto empezó a picar en mis mejillas.  
Sasuke lo notó y compuso una sonrisa, me abrazó de nuevo y dio un suspiro. Me soltó después de unos segundos más que me parecieron fugaces y...  
- ¿Ya estás mejor? - Pregunto una vez que nos hubimos separado.  
- Si, gracias - dije algo ruborizada de nuevo, me sentí realmente extraña; hace unas horas estaba enfurruñada por su repentino cambio de actitud y ahora esto.  
- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Karin paseándose por los pasillos.  
Ella de nuevo, sería capaz de volver a golpearla para que dejara de interrumpir.  
- Esperamos a que nos dejen pasar a la dirección – Le respondió Sasuke  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
Tan mojigata, como si le preocupara el ¿Qué paso?  
- Alguien robó nuestro proyecto – Le respondió en voz baja.  
- ¡Oh! Que mal, pero si quieres podemos decirle a Asuma-sensei que los dos juntos hicimos el proyecto que yo hice y así no tendrás que reprobar – Le propuso a Sasuke mientras se acercaba más a él, éste cambió su semblante confundido por uno más perspicaz. Por supuesto, la oportunidad estaba en frente de sus ojos, dejarme ahí sentada o irse con Karin, inventar un cuento y sacar buena nota, estaba tan histérica que sólo me quedé quieta sin verlos a ambos.  
- ¿Qué hiciste? - dijo cambiando su tono de voz por uno más duro.  
- ¿Qué de qué? - dijo Karin alarmada.  
- ¿No será que tú….? - dijo apartándose de ella, alcé la vista y contemplé a la chica cabeza de zanahoria, había algo raro en esa mirada que parecía tan calmada.  
- ¿Qué? - dijo perdiendo la compostura, ahora el rompecabezas estaba armado.

_Estaba en la biblioteca con Sasuke haciendo la maqueta cuando entra Karin y se le cuelga como siempre, ya era bastante tarde como para que estuviese en el Colegio, me extrañó el que se quedara a tales horas.  
__- Sasuke-kun, ya vámonos, recuerda que tenemos una cita - Esa no podía ser más empalagosa, Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos y se soltó de su agarre.  
__- No tenemos una cita Karin, deja de inventar cosas – Le dijo molesto.  
__Entonces Karin se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Sasuke y estuvo a punto de tomarlo por las mejillas cuando…  
__- ¿Qué haces?, Karin… no te pases - Dijo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chica.  
__- Ush, todavía con la pelo de chicle, en serio que no te entiendo Sasuke, pero ya sabes, si te aburres de ella yo siempre estaré allí para ti, cuando quieras y para lo que quieras - dijo en un tono seductor que daba a entender un millón de cosas perturbadoras.  
__- Gracias pero… no creo que pase eso ¿sí? lo lamento – Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…  
__- Emm… ya vuelvo – Me levante bastante incómoda al ver que Karin se sentaba en la mesa de trabajo y alzaba unos cuantos centímetros más el borde de su falda, que ya de por si era bastante corta.  
__Sasuke puso cara de enfado cuando salí por la puerta sin decir nada más pero no me apetecía formar parte del show que estaba por comenzar. Me hice la tonta en los pasillos pero a los pocos minutos salió Karin bastante molesta. Se acercó a mí con paso decidido, vacilé pero al final no tuve más remedio que verla a los ojos.  
__- Adiós, tonta, espero que disfrutes de tu momento a solas con Sasuke-kun. Muy poco te durará el gusto pelo de chicle. Pero me vengaré, lo juro, y entonces verás.  
__- ¿Qué? No te he hecho nada – Le dije al borde de la confusión.  
__- Como sea, buscaré una forma de arruinarte la carita de niña estudiosa, te lo aseguro – Me amenazo y luego se marchó con paso decidido.  
__- ¿De qué hablas? - dije en voz alta para que me escuchara.  
__- Buscaré una forma de hacértelas pasar negras - Grito con malicia y salió por las puertas de la derecha.  
__Regresé a la biblioteca un poco confundida  
__- ¿Qué te dijo? - Me pregunto Sasuke cuando me senté a su lado.  
__- "Buscaré una forma de hacértelas pasar negras" - dije imitando torpemente el tono de su voz, el rió.  
__- No le tomes importancia - dijo y continuamos el proyecto.  
__- ¿Que le hiciste? – Le pregunte con curiosidad.  
__- Sólo la aparté, le dije que ya no te molestara y que nos dejara en paz – Me respondió en voz baja.  
_

Estaba tan claro todo, esa era la forma de vérmelas pasar negras. Ella era la responsable  
- ¡Tú la tienes, tienes la maqueta! – Le dijo Sasuke acusador.  
- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo alarmada, a leguas se notaba que la habían descubierto.  
- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Camino hacia ella pero Karin se alejó - ¿Dónde está?.  
- Yo… yo, no la tengo – Grito y salió corriendo.  
Oímos unos pasos dar la vuelta y aumentar de volumen, era Kakashi-sensei, que iba con algo recubierto de una tela negra.  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Karin salió corriendo de este mismo pasillo y estaba llorando - dijo examinando la cara de Sasuke.  
- Ella robó nuestro proyecto – Le respondió Sasuke más calmado, entrecerró los ojos y dio un suspiro lleno de frustración.  
- ¿Proyecto? - dijo Kakashi-sensei y después me miró.  
- De Historia, una maqueta del paisaje colonial del Renacimiento – Le dije para que Sasuke se calmara.  
- ¡Oh! Pues…. Debe ser esta, me la encontré en la basura cuando iba a tirar unas bolsas y creí que sería un verdadero desperdicio dejarla ahí.- entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¡por Dios!, era nuestra maqueta, Kakashi sensei descorrió la tela y ahí estaba, intacta, me alegré de que Karin no la destruyera y solo la botara sin más, en serio que estaba desesperada por conseguir la atención de Sasuke, atentar contra el proyecto había sido para deshacerse de mí, para que reprobara y me sacaran de la escuela.  
- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias – Le dijo Sasuke mientras el Sensei le pasaba la maqueta.  
Una sonrisa radiante brotó de mis labios, estaba tan aliviada, ese pesar en mi estómago se había desbancado por completo.  
- Bueno, ya me voy, que les vaya bien – Nos dijo el Sensei mientras se retiraba para entrar en la prefectura.  
- Deprisa, vayamos a Historia.  
Llegamos a la clase justo cuando sonó la campana, Karin estaba en la esquina llorando mientras sus amigas la consolaban y me lanzaban miradas del más puro odio, no tomé importancia y me senté en mi pupitre.  
- Buenos días chicos, hoy empezaremos con las exposiciones, Uchiha y Haruno van primero – Dijo Asuma-Sensei mientras nosotros tomábamos nuestros materiales y comenzábamos la exposición. Las chicas se quedaban como idas cuando Sasuke hablaba, eso molestó al profesor y tuve que continuar yo; Sasuke parecía contrariado y eso me divirtió.  
- El renacimiento se destaca entre otras cosas por la exaltación del "yo" en la poesía, donde se sitúa al hombre como el centro del universo. En cuanto a la temática del amor en los poemas renacentistas se idealiza a la mujer de tal modo que llega a considerarse como un reflejo de la belleza divina. Este amor idealizado se conoce con el nombre de amor platónico.. A continuación mi compañero recitará un poema que ejemplifica el pensamiento humano de esta época.  
Lo mire divertida y este me miro con complicidad y se aclaró la garganta, todas las chicas se acomodaron en sus sillas para escuchar la poesía, muchas abrieron los ojos como platos y se recargaron en sus manos para escuchar la voz de Sasuke, él no se puso nervioso.  
Sasuke me devolvió la mirada como si pudiese hacerlo todo el día, era un maestro en lo de sostener miradas.  
De pronto llego la idea a mi cabeza, ¿me la iba a recitar a mí? ¡No! qué vergüenza, pero mis peores temores fueron confirmados cuando comenzó a hablar y no apartó la vista, Asuma- sensei soltó una risita y yo quería que me tragara la tierra…  
- **_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras  
_****_Adverso caso ni cruel porfía:  
_****_Nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía,  
_****_Y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas.  
_****_Es fanal que borrascas bramadoras  
_****_Con inmóviles rayos desafía;  
_****_Estrella fija que los barcos guía;  
_****_Mides su altura, mas su esencia ignoras.  
_****_Amor no sigue la fugaz corriente  
_****_De la edad, que deshace los colores  
_****_De los floridos labios y mejillas.  
_****_Eres eterno, Amor: si esto desmiente  
_****_Mi vida, no he sentido tus ardores,  
_****_Ni supe comprender tus maravillas.  
_**Al terminar sonrió y todas las chicas se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, hasta Hinata, que quedó anonadada; se olvidó de Naruto por una vez en su vida y al igual que las demás aplaudió como una desquiciada. Después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sentó algo apenada, Naruto estaba a su lado y la miró receloso.  
Yo me quedé estática, él no despegaba los ojos de los míos hasta que recuperé el habla y continuamos con la exposición, debí haber estado del color del granate porque muchos chicos se rieron. Sasuke continúo con la exposición de lo más normal…  
- Y esta es la maqueta del paisaje colonial del Renacimiento. Un dato importante en la definición de espacialidad del Renacimiento es la incorporación de la perspectiva como instrumento del proyecto arquitectónico y la noción de diseño como forma de conocimiento. La principal ruptura con el espacio medieval se produce en el momento en que los arquitectos del Renacimiento pasan a diseñar en sus edificios un desarrollo en el que las reglas del diseño son fácilmente asimilables por los usuarios del mismo. A partir de un análisis objetivo del espacio, presidido por un cierto sentido empírico, llegan a conclusiones que impondrán el propio ritmo del edificio y su entorno.  
Hablamos de unas cuantas cosas más y mostramos la maqueta al grupo, al sensei le encantó y nos puso la calificación máxima, después de todo no nos había ido mal.  
Al terminar las clases Ino comenzó a decir toda la admiración que sentía por Sasuke.  
- ¡Ay! Sasuke-kun siempre me hace temblar con sus poesías.  
- ¿Qué esperabas?, quizás su hermano le enseño.- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Fue increíble - dijo Hinata asombrada.  
Al salir de la multitud jalé a Hinata y me la llevé al pasillo más lejano.  
- Hinata, debemos hablar - Le dije muy seria.  
- ¿De qué? – Me dijo confundida.  
- De… Naruto - Ella bajó la cabeza con tristeza.  
- ¿Qué pasa con él? - Pregunto con voz aguda.  
- No quiero que malinterpretes nuestra salida, él… me lo pidió pero de antemano te digo que yo no siento nada más excepto a una amistad con él, y hoy pienso dejárselo claro, yo sé lo que sientes y no quiero interponerme, además, él no me gusta - dije y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.  
- Gra- gracias por decírmelo Sakura - dijo con voz dulce.  
- De nada, y ya sabes...si quieres ir con nosotros sólo dilo, entre más vengan será mejor, así me evito situaciones incómodas.  
- ¡Oh no!, yo no podría, gracias pero no.- dijo con timidez.  
- De acuerdo, bueno…. Ya debo ir a clase de geografía, nos vemos.- Me despedí y me fui por el pasillo contrario con Tenten, mi compañera de asiento, llegamos y ocupamos nuestros lugares, el profesor se había ausentado y tuvimos la clase libre, por suerte, me daba vueltas la cabeza con tanta información histórica.  
- Sakura ¿Qué te pareció el poema de Sasuke? – Me pregunto mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno.  
- Pues… bien, lo hizo perfecto – Le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Dejó a todas como bobas – soltó una risita.  
- ¿A sí? - Dije atolondrada, yo contaba dentro de esas bobas.  
- Y te lo dedicó especialmente a ti - dijo riendo de forma perspicaz, no supe que decir al instante.  
- No creo… es que creo que lo hizo para no ver a los demás o ponerse nervioso.- dije excusándome.  
- Hahahahaha claro - dijo con sarcasmo.  
- ¿Crees que fue para mí? – Le pregunte con curiosidad.  
- Pues… el otro día lo vi en un aula vacía ensayando el poema, parecía muy decidido, Kurenai sensei estaba allí y dijo "estoy segura de que le encantará", por supuesto me escabullí por el otro pasillo y no supe nada más.  
- Eso no quiere decir que….  
- No, seguro que fue para otra, es un donjuán - dijo con voz reprobatoria.  
- ¿Qué cosa? -dije alterada.  
Tenten me echó un vistazo y prosiguió…  
- Es que el otro día… lo vi en actitud sospechosa con una chica de la banda musical.  
¡No podía ser!, su compañera de equipo, ¿Cómo era eso?  
- ¿Le coqueteó? - dije algo desesperada.  
- Él no, pero ella sí, le lanzaba miraditas de amor, y le hacía ojitos - dijo imitando los gestos de la otra chica.  
- ¿Qué más? - dije inquisitiva.  
- Calma, Sasuke no te interesa de esa forma ¿oh si? - dijo divertida.  
- Emm… pues…. No, claro que no.- dije y no me sentí segura de ello.  
- Pues yo creo que… no lo sé, quizás están saliendo juntos o algo así, la otra vez caminaban juntos desde matemáticas y la chica dijo: "_me divertí mucho Sasuke-kun_" - dijo imitando de nuevo un nuevo tono de voz chillón como el de Karin.  
- Humm….  
Que mal, Sasuke era un desgraciado, maldito, idiota. Se me estaba declarando hace unos días y andaba coqueteándole a otra. Esa facha de niño bueno era sólo un disfraz, era un mentiroso. Rabié por dentro pero intenté disimular por Tenten, ella siguió conversando de otros temas hasta que se terminó la clase, yo estaba enfadada, ella no me siguió, salió y se perdió en la multitud.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	20. Un adorable suspenso

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Sasuke!  
Escuche la voz de Tenten al salir de Clases, mire a todos lados para asegurarme de que no había nadie cerca entonces ella apareció silenciosamente.  
- Ya me asegure, no hay nadie, vamos - me tomo del brazo, y me arrastro hacia la salida, me sentí un poco incómodo.  
- ¿Qué sucede Tenten?, ¿Escapas de alguien?  
- Vamos al cine – Me sonrió y luego me llevo hasta mi auto.  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Al cine?, pero…  
- No seas tonto, no será una cita – Me aclaro y luego espero a que le abriera la puerta, esto era extraño, pero con Tenten nunca se sabía nada, a menos que ella te lo dijera.  
- Te tengo información – Me dijo una vez en el auto.  
- ¿Qué es? – Ya me lo imaginaba.  
- Pues antes que nada van a ir al cine ahora, así que nosotros iremos – Suspiro – No te rías, pero la película se llama "TE AMO"  
- Hmp, que creativo – Encendí el auto y me dirigí a su casa.  
- ¿Para dónde vas? – Me pregunto confundida.  
- A tu casa.  
- No, detente, esto lo haremos los dos – Me miro y sonrió.  
- ¿Segura?  
- Naruto la llevará a su casa y después irán al cine en lo que ella se prepara, Naruto se irá a su casa y volverá por ella.  
- ¿Y tú no quieres prepararte o algo? – Le pregunte un poco divertido, destacando su lado femenino.  
- ¡Chistoso! – Dijo un poco molesta.  
- ¿Ya sabes si está enamorada de mí? – Le pregunte un poco calmado, estar con Tenten me quitaba un poco lo impaciente aunque ella siempre me daría detalles, eso era buenos pero ahora me interesaba saber lo más inquietante.  
- Sé que dije que en un día lo sabría, pero estaba alardeando; no estoy cien por ciento segura de ello, pero te puedo decir que está tan celosa como tú, así que eso debe ser algo bueno - dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
- ¿Celosa?- dije confusa.  
- ¡Ah sí!, no te enfades pero esto era necesario, inventé que una chica de tu clase de música te coqueteaba y le di a interpretar que quizás salieron juntos para ver su reacción - quería exprimir el cabello de Tenten, esas dos bolitas a cada lado de su cabeza me tentaban a apretarlas con ambas manos.  
- ¿Estás loca? - dije desquiciado, lo que me hacía falta era que me odiara.  
- Pues lo siento pero así trabajo yo, si te gusta o no es tu problema - dijo enfadada; compuse el tono de mi voz, no era lo mío tratar con chicas y explotaba con facilidad, Tenten era una espía importante y no me podía dar el lujo de perder semejante máquina de información.  
- ¿Cómo lo tomó? - dije conteniendo mi furia.  
- Pues se puso celosísima, fue genial, estaba como tú - dijo y se burló de mi expresión de frustración; me froté las sientes con los dedos y aspiré una gran bocanada de aire.  
- ¿Me odia?- Pregunte esperando una respuesta obvia.  
- No, creo que no, ¿por qué te importa tanto? No creo que sea eso - dijo perspicaz.  
- Porque estuve cerca de declararme, ella lo sabe, me le he insinuado mil veces.  
Ya lo había dicho, había pretendido dejar esa información solo para mí pero Tenten es imposible  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora ha de pensar que eres un maldito y desgraciado - dijo sin detenerse a asimilar sus propias palabras.  
- ¡Exacto! - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, eso ya lo sabía.  
- Deprisa, dame todos los detalles de lo que le has dicho hasta ahora, no quiero errores y trata de ser conciso - dijo con nerviosismo.  
- Bien, pero no aquí…  
- ¿En el Cine?, tenemos que estar cien por ciento concentrados en lo que hacen, dímelo ahora – Tenten podía llegar a ser demasiado exigente cuando quería, que estrés.  
- Ya mira…  
Tomé aire y le conté todo, absolutamente todo, lo que sentía, lo de la canción que escribí para ella, lo de los tipos en el callejón, la salida al centro comercial, todo. Bueno, excepto lo que me dijo en mi habitación… lo que ella no recordaba.  
- Ya veo, vaya Sasuke, esto es muy complicado, tienes una actitud poco común con Sakura - dijo algo confundida.  
- ¿Cuál sería mi problema?, no creo que tenga ninguno – Dije algo molesto.  
- No es malo, es sólo que eres muy… posesivo, la quieres proteger todo el tiempo y ella parece notarlo; lo manifiestas con tus acciones, eres algo sobreprotector y ella, pues… parece una chica bastante independiente, o al menos lo era, he podido notar que últimamente no puede estar sin ti, cuando está con las chicas habla y participa pero… no es lo mismo, cuando la vemos contigo es otra persona. Creo que nuestra forma de ser influye, ustedes comparten demasiadas cosas, demasiadas formas de pensar; cosas que sólo ustedes dos comprenden pero nosotras no; esa es la diferencia. No debes cambiar nada, nada en absoluto, a ella le agrada eso - dijo y me miró de reojo esperando mi reacción.  
- Ya lo sabía – Mi voz podía llegar a sonar demasiado arrogante pero no podía evitarlo.  
Llegamos al cine, estacionamos el auto en unas cuadras más allá para que no nos vieran, "hay que prevenir", dijo Tenten.  
Naruto había elegido esa película para estar más cerca de Sakura, un clásico masculino.  
Tenten se adelantó un poco y compro un boleto sola, podía llegar a ser demasiado exagerada, pero si la veían y preguntaban… ella entro sola. Inteligente.  
Luego llegue yo a la taquilla y pedí un boleto; la chica se me quedó viendo con perspicacia. Debió ser muy raro que un chico entrara sólo a ver una película de amor; qué más da, ella no sabía mis propósitos.  
Entré al cine y entonces Tenten me tomo del brazo, había estado escondida tras unas cortinas, eso me dio risa, pero si me burlaba en su cara quizás hasta recibía un golpe.  
Entonces los vi, estaban comprando las palomitas y esas cosas; Sakura se veía muy linda, con su cabello suelto sujetado en una banda roja a modo de diadema, Naruto estaba embobado, compraron todo y entraron a la sala. Tenía hambre así que también compre algo para mí y La Detective. Nos apresuré a entrar y me aseguramos de escondernos bien de ellos mezclándonos en la multitud.  
Tomamos asiento bien atrás a una distancia discreta pero segura; Tenten había llevado lentes oscuros por si volteaban y nos veían. Volví a reírme pero ella no lo noto.  
Estuvimos a salvo cuando se apagaron las luces y comenzó la cinta. Ellos la vieron muy tranquilos mientras yo observaba y comía unas cuantas palomitas; Tenten los miraba concentrada y cada vez que le hacía preguntas me decía "Cállate", me concentre tanto en ellos que no me di cuenta de que la película en verdad era buena, era de amor pero tenía buena trama.  
En ocasiones miraba la cinta sin mucho interés pero me atrapó.  
- ¡Estúpido Kyon!, le están robando a la chica y no se da cuenta – Dijo Tenten y ahí no pude más, solté una risa y algunos se voltearon a verme.  
- ¡Sasuke, contrólate! – Tenten me pego un codazo y luego se ajustó los lentes.  
- ¿Estás viendo la película? – Le pregunte entre risas.  
- Bueno, un poco – Me respondió y luego se volvió a concentrar en Sakura y Naruto.  
- ¿Cómo es posible que el personaje principal se deje vencer por el enemigo y abandone a su novia? – Le pregunte a Tenten en un susurro.  
- ¡Es un Idiota, eso es todo! – Soltó una risita y algunos se voltearon a verla.  
- ¡Tenten, contrólate! – Le dije imitando su voz.  
- ¡Él es un baka igual que tú! – Me miro y sonrió, yo solo fruncí el ceño y mire la película.  
- Hmp, Al menos él la hubiera espiado en el cine como yo, tal vez hubiera tenido suerte, pero no, el muy tonto la dejó ir – Algunos que veían la película nos miraron enojados y otros nos hicieron callar.  
- ¿Qué? No puede ser, la chica es aprisionada por el supuesto nuevo enamorado. El mundo está infestado de pervertidos decrépitos que sólo piensan en tonterías. En cambio el otro, era un buen tipo, idiota pero bueno, ¿Cierto? – Le pregunto Tenten a un chico que estaba sentado a nuestro lado, este solo asintió con la cabeza y luego miraba a su novia que lo miraba enojada, eso me dio risa.  
Entonces volví a la realidad, se supone que los estábamos espiando y me había quedado como tonto viendo la película, cuando bajé la mirada vi como Naruto posaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura. Le di un codazo a Tenten y esta se alarmo.  
Tenten tosió con brusquedad y eso no funcionó, Sakura estaba tan metida en la película que ni siquiera sintió el brazo de Naruto.  
- Eso no funcionara Tenten – Le dije y esta me paso las palomitas.  
Tire unas cuantas palomitas a los asientos delanteros, eso serviría para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, pero nada, ella siguió viendo la película. Entonces Tenten aventó no sólo unas cuantas palomitas, sino puñados de ellas, unas cuantas dieron a Naruto en la cabeza, quien volteó molesto, pero nos escondimos a tiempo. El chico a nuestro lado nos miró asustados pero Tenten se levantó y le dijo…  
- Descuida, estamos espiando al chico que me gusta.  
¿Qué?, jamás espere que le dijera eso… pero el chico pareció comprenderlo y luego le sonrió.  
Naruto volvió la vista a la pantalla y de nuevo quiso abrazar a Sakura. Eso era el colmo, tomé el bote de lleno y se lo lancé en la cabeza.  
- ¿Quién demonios lo hizo? - dijo molesto y me dieron ganas de reír, Pero Tenten me arrastro para que nos escondiéramos…  
- ¿Que te pasó? – Le pregunto Sakura en un susurro.  
- Algún idiota que me ha estado lanzado palomitas, y el muy descarado ahora me aventó el bote completo – Le dijo enfadado, la gente del cine lo hizo callar y le dijeron otras cosas para que dejara de maldecir.  
Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca y Tenten no dejaba de reírse escondida bajo los asientos.  
- ¡Shh! Naruto ya olvídalo – Le dijo Sakura para tranquilizarlo y siguieron como si nada.  
No pude más y salí de la sala para comprar otro bote extra grande de palomitas para lanzarle más, eso sería genial, al llegar Tenten me sonrió y saco su mano de mi asiento de espía tras de ellos, dos filas a la izquierda, y continué con mis disparos cuando Naruto se puso muy cómodo con Sakura y le acarició el cabello, ella se puso roja, o eso pensé y Naruto le sonrió.  
Tenten Lanzo más y más palomitas y luego yo vacié el bote de palomitas con refresco, estaba asqueroso pero eso fue lo mejor; como golpe final lo lancé a Naruto en su cabello; y salimos corriendo a la salida.  
- ¡Maldito! Te mataré - Dijo pero no supe nada más, salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos por mi auto.  
Tenten llego exhausta, no paraba de reírse.  
La deje en su casa y luego me fui a la mía.  
Al llegar hice mis deberes, esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo en mi ausencia; mi hermano entró a mi habitación.  
- ¿Qué tal te fue? – Me pregunto con curiosidad.  
- ¡Maravilloso! – Le dije con sarcasmo y él se rió.  
- Han mejorado las cosas ¿no? - dijo divertido.  
- Pues… no, ella cree que le coqueteo a una compañera de música gracias a la intervención de Tenten - dije con fastidio.  
- ¿Tenten, la de la primaria?- dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Si, ella me descubrió hace dos días con lo de Sakura y me está ayudando a saber qué es lo que siente - dije sin más detalles.  
- Humm… ya veo, pero inventó cosas para ponerla celosa ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso me enfadó.  
- Si - dije y continué con mi ensayo de Química.  
- Seguro que no le dijiste detalles - dijo de nuevo con ese modo suyo de sacar a la luz la verdad.  
- Si, pero ahora ya le dije todo, no habrá fallas.  
- ¿Qué hiciste hoy? - Pregunto inquisitivo.  
- Nada.  
- Vamos, somos hermanos y además ya estoy metido en tu lío amoroso - dijo ojeando mis libros de Historia.  
- Pues… fui con Tenten a cine.  
- ¿Tu y ella…  
- No. Yo y ella fuimos a espiar a Sakura y a Naruto que tenían una cita.  
Me sentí un poco aliviado por decirlo.  
Itachi rompió a las carcajadas y esperé a que terminara de fastidiarme.  
- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba ¿Qué hiciste? - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, era increíble que hasta llorara de risa, que se riera de mis penas de ese modo tan sencillo.  
- Nada, ya vete porque me distraes - dije enfurruñado.  
- Lo lamento, es que… no pude evitarlo, ahora sí, dime - dijo con tono serio y lo miré con los ojos en blanco.  
- Pues Naruto le pasó el brazo por el hombro, me enfadé. Tente le lanzo palomitas... después más palomitas y después yo el bote, no funcionó muy bien así que salí... compré un bote extra grande y lo llené de refresco, se lo lancé en la cabeza y salimos corriendo - tomé aire para regular mi respiración y mi hermano se quedó quieto.  
- Eso fue cobarde - dijo Itachi reprendiéndome.  
- Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento – Le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Debió ser divertido - dijo con complicidad.  
Recordé la expresión de Naruto y la de Sakura, llena de confusión al verlo todo lleno de refresco.  
- En el futuro olvida lo de las palomitas, hay otras formas de averiguar lo que siente - dijo en pose de hermano mayor.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Llamó Tenten, dijo que le llamaras en cuanto volvieras, que si no te arrancaría la cabeza - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Lo haré – Le dije y alcé el teléfono para llamarle.  
Bastaron tres timbres para que ella contestara.  
- **_¿Hola?_** - dijo con voz cantarina.  
- Hola.- dije algo contrariado.  
- **_¡Ah! ¡Eres tú!, ¿Cómo llegaste? Quiero detalles_** - Dijo exigente.  
- Pues…  
Al final de todo ella dijo que mañana pondría en marcha su plan reforzado para saber sobre los sentimientos de Sakura.  
Tomé mi guitarra y practiqué un rato hasta que mi celular vibro y vi un Texto, era de Sakura, lo leí con avidez.

**_Sasuke:  
_****_No te enfades, pero mañana Naruto vendrá por mí para ir a clases, mañana nos vemos en el receso._**

**_Adiós, Sakura ^^ _**

Me sentí como un trozo de papel arrugado al que habían estirado y alisado.  
Inspire largamente. Podía hacerlo, podía contenerme. Me relaje un poco y eso me ayudo a recordar los viejos modales. Las escenas de celos se pueden evitar, son un modo anticuado y obsoleto. Intente convencerme pero no pude, me levante de golpe, tome las llaves de mi auto y fui a su casa. No me importaba si no quería verme; me aclararía el por qué no quería que la llevase mañana al Colegio.  
Al llegar ella se sorprendió de verme.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto y la jalé a la calle.  
- ¿Por qué no te llevare mañana a la escuela? No me trago eso de que Naruto te llevará - dije con dureza.  
- Es verdad, él me llevará y ya deja de hablarme así; que no tienes derecho - dijo igualando mi tono de voz.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - dije confundido y molesto.  
- Nada, ahora adiós – Me respondió y se dio la vuelta.  
- No, esto lo vamos a arreglar, ya sé lo que piensas y no lo es – Le dije y ella se quedó estática.  
- ¿De qué hablas? Tú no sabes lo que pienso.  
- Si lo sé, es por lo que te dijo Tenten. Ella se equivocó, yo no salí con la chica de música, ni me sé su nombre, para nada, Tenten no escuchó bien; me llamó para decírmelo y le aclaré las cosas, dijo que hablaría contigo mañana para disculparse - La miré con fijeza y ella se exaltó.  
- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - dijo especulativa.  
- ¿No me escuchaste? Te acabo de decir que ella me llamó apenas salimos de la escuela, dijo que te vio muy seria y sospechó que algo pasaba, dijo que estaba muy apenada; al principio me gritó de lo peor por haberte hecho sentir mal – Le dije inventándome el cuento perfecto.  
- Pues no me molesta, se equivocó - dijo altiva.  
- Lo sé, pero en el fondo sí; porque hacía apenas unos días tu dijiste que…  
No, no podía decirlo, ese momento era mío, no quería que lo arruinara diciendo que era mentira, en mi mente era perfecto y quedaría así.  
- De acuerdo, ya entendí - Dijo incómoda por haber llegado a ese tema.  
- ¿Segura? – La mire dudando.  
- Sasuke, tienes que contármelo, ¿Qué te dije esa noche?, ¡Por favor! – Sakura daba la impresión de que podía caer de rodillas frente a mí, sin melodramas – Quizás…  
Le sonreí, se veía tan tierna, podría abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.  
- Digamos simplemente que ese tiempo… fue mío – Suspire – Si en el futuro lo recuerdas entonces lo sabrás, la verdad y sin dudar, pero si no es así… - La tome del rostro y le sonreí – Entonces ese será mi pequeño secreto.  
- Eso es injusto Sasuke… - Se apartó y me miro desesperada.  
- ¿Lo ves ahora? Ya no hay excusa para que mañana no te lleve a la escuela.  
- No, ya me comprometí con Naruto.  
- No importa él Sakura, yo hablo más tarde con él y le explico – Le Dije irritado.  
- No puedo - dijo molesta también.  
- Pero si las motocicletas son peligrosas – Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Ya hablas como mi padre - dijo apartando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Pues es la verdad… no son seguras.  
- Ya déjame en paz - dijo al borde de la desesperación.  
- ¿Eso quieres? – Le pregunte con pesar. Ella lo notó y su semblante se tornó preocupado.  
- No, es que… no me entiendes - dijo incómoda.  
- No, claro que entiendo, quieres estar con Naruto para que me olvide de lo que siento y te deje en paz ¿no?, pero si lo hago… si estoy con otras chicas te molestarías y lo harías tanto como yo ahora, porque al igual que yo sientes celos de otras personas, Sakura, yo sé que en el fondo sientes algo por mí - dije y se me quebró la voz por unos instantes.  
- Eso… eso no es verdad - dijo en voz baja.  
- Aunque no lo admitas, está bien… ¿Quieres que te espere por toda la vida? Podría decirte que esperaré a que estés lista, y entonces te demostraré que de verdad te amo, pero Sakura… - dije y reflexioné sobre la gravedad de mis palabras.  
- Esa es la diferencia, yo no creo amarte… no creo sentir eso que tu sientes, no a ese nivel - dijo agachando la cabeza.  
No podía quedarme mirándola para siempre. Las cosas tenían que hacerse. Incluso mientras la observaba, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
- Oh, Sasuke…. por favor no.  
Pero ya era tarde, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, sin remordimientos, sin importarme que ella no lo deseara, y fue igual o mejor de bueno que si de verdad hubiera querido. Ella intentó apartarme pero hice caso omiso, a los pocos segundos me sorprendió el que ella me correspondiera el beso, y me estremecí. La tomé de la cintura y la atraje más a mí. Acaricié su cabello rosa, tan suave, tan… especial.  
Y después me separé de ella, la miré y le sonreí preguntándole…  
- ¿Ahora, qué es lo que sientes?

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	21. Comienzos y Despedidas

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Todo se había vuelto extraño e irreal, ya nada tenía sentido. ¿Que era importante? Decirle a Sasuke…  
_- ¿Sakura?  
__Decirle a Sasuke… algo. Algo…, lamento…  
__- Sasuke… y-yo… yo sí quiero…  
__- ¿Qué quieres?  
__- A ti Sasuke, a ti.  
_Muy dentro de las inconsolables pupilas de Sasuke, pupilas que habían contenido incontables cielos estrellados había un destello, un destello que me mareaba…  
- ¿Ahora qué es lo que sientes? – Me pregunto mientras me sostenía.  
- Yo… siento, algo extraño, no sé cómo decirlo, fue…- dije perdida en un mar de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, aunque ya estaba clara de  
lo que quería.  
- Por favor dímelo - Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos fríos como el hielo.  
- Como una… descarga eléctrica - dije sin detenerme a pensarlo más, fue justo así, una descarga que despertó todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y me hizo estremecer.  
- Sakura, yo te quiero, de verdad. Nunca sentí nada parecido por nadie, no de esta forma tan… extraña. Sakura yo no quiero lastimarte, quiero cuidarte y quiero estar contigo.  
- Ya se lo que quiero Sasuke. Te quiero a ti.  
Me abrazo con fuerzas y me susurro…  
- ¿Ya lo recuerdas?  
- ¡Sí!  
- Yo… no quiero presionarte a nada, iremos con calma si eso es lo que deseas ¿de acuerdo? - dijo y quedé atontada.  
- _Ok_, como quieras…  
- A menos que quieras ir más deprisa – Me dijo entre risas.  
- Humm… así está bien – Le respondí con nerviosismo; por supuesto que me encantaba eso pero no tenía experiencia en noviazgos, y si resultaba un desastre…  
- Me parece bien, y perdona si fui muy impulsivo, no volverá a pasar - dijo con sinceridad y un sonrojo apareció levemente en sus mejillas pálidas.  
- No hay problema - dije igual de apenada.  
- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? - dijo emocionado, me lo pensé pero mi padre llegaría tarde, además… sentía una necesidad de estar con él.  
- Vamos – Lo tome de la mano y tomé las llaves de debajo del tapete del porche.  
Subimos a su auto y fuimos a un café bastante lindo y con buen ambiente.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – Me pregunto mientras me tendía la carta.  
- Sólo un café, gracias, comí mucho en el cine - dije y el me miró de reojo.  
- ¿Qué tal te fue?  
Estaba perspicaz, me lo esperaba, seguro eran celos…  
- Pues bien, pero al pobrecillo de Naruto un loco le aventó un bote de palomitas con refresco, se puso furioso, pero después de eso estuvo más tranquilo.  
- Un loco - dijo con una sonrisa y me sorprendió su reacción.  
- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - Le pregunte curiosa…  
- Nada, es que ya me lo imagino - dijo entre dientes.  
- Hay que hablar sobre eso Sasuke, él es tu amigo y creo que yo le gusto ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- dije con preocupación.  
- No lo sé, supongo que hablar con él y ver qué pasa. No pienso ocultarle nada.  
- Pero es tu mejor amigo ¿está bien esto? - dije dudando, él lo notó y se apresuró a añadir.  
- No, se lo diré. Sé que lo entenderá, además no pienso mentirle - dijo con decisión y eso me tranquilizó un poco, aunque un día después de haber salido con él y al otro ser novia de Sasuke me pareció grosero y fuera de lugar, yo no era así…  
- ¿Es necesario que se lo cuente a mi padre? - pregunté con cautela, él abrió los ojos como platos y la mesera dejó el café en la mesa.  
- Por supuesto, yo me encargaré personalmente…  
- Descuida, yo se lo diré - dije con un nudo en la garganta, ¿podría mi padre entender esto? Hace apenas un día que estaba algo enfadada por la reciente actitud de Sasuke y él lo había notado.  
- ¿Sucede algo? – Me pregunto al ver cómo me debatía en una discusión interna.  
- No, no pasa nada, es que… te tengo una pregunta - dije y él centró su atención.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Me miró con detenimiento, me puse algo nerviosa pero él no apartó la vista, tendría que acostumbrarme a sus miradas profundas.  
- Si todo este tiempo dijiste que me querías… ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma tan extraña? tu interés por hablar con la chica de música y… - Le dije y entonces di en el blanco, su semblante se tornó serio y apartó la vista.  
- Eso, pues… la verdad es que yo…  
- Querías ponerme celosa ¿no? - dije divertida pero él no me contesto.  
A los minutos después le pedí que me llevara a casa ya que estaba oscureciendo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su Audi R8, ya no lo admiraba, Sasuke ocupaba todo mi campo de visión.  
- Te quiero Sasuke – Le dije cuando llegamos a mi casa y este me miro con dulzura.  
Todo esto era como un sueño, últimamente me era fácil soñar.  
- Cuando le digas a tu padre lo de nosotros, ¿Podremos salir a algún lado? – Me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.  
- Donde quieras – Le respondí inconscientemente, aunque iría donde él me llevara, a cualquier lado.  
- Te llevaré a un lugar especial. Estoy seguro que te gustará…  
Estaba quieta observando cualquier detalle de su rostro, quedaría grabado en mi corazón y cada noche lo besaría y le desearía las buenas noches, porque él estaría conmigo, aquí o donde sea.  
- Gracias – Le dije cuando reaccione, bajamos del auto y el me acompañó a la entrada, supuse que vendría lo que era común, la despedida. Mis mejillas llamearon de sólo imaginarlo, él lo notó y sonrió.  
- Hmp, te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas – Me beso en ambas mejillas con admiración y delicadeza, el color aumentó aún más y aunque él estaba frío no disminuyó mi temperatura. Mi corazón latió con violencia cuando… - Buenas noches, mi flor de cerezo.  
Eso me dejó flácida y no supe que contestar, él se escuchaba justo como un actor de cine en medio de una película de amor, me sentí como en Romeo y Julieta. El un verdadero Romeo, mil veces mejor que el original y yo... como una pobre imitación de Julieta.  
- Buenas noches – Le dije torpemente, él me tomó por las mejillas aún más demandante, me preparé mentalmente para lo siguiente… tiritaba y él como lo notó me susurró algo al oído.  
- No te pongas nerviosa, me es más difícil hacerlo.  
Sentí su respiración cálida y acompasada en mi cuello, se me puso la piel de gallina.  
- Hazlo Sasuke – Le exigí, él me sonrió y luego me beso, fue incluso mejor que el primero… cada segundo que duraba el beso era como fundirme en él y quedarme ahí para sentir su aroma y calor, era como… era como… era inexplicable.  
Se separó de mí y yo seguí sus labios inconscientemente, el soltó una risita y luego me beso en la frente.  
- Paso por ti mañana – Me dijo y me estremeció el tono grave y profundo de su voz, que tonta había sido, me había olvidado por completo de Naruto. Me había olvidado de todos.  
- ¿Y Naruto? – Le pregunte con preocupación.  
- Hablaré con él y le diré la verdad.  
Estaba decidido.  
No pude evitarlo y me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas ya que era bastante baja para él y lo bese brevemente, un beso tierno y de despedida. Me daba vergüenza ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa en esto. Él me sonrió y se dirigió a su auto, no entré hasta que lo vi irse.  
Suspirar era algo anticuado después de un beso pero no me quedaba de otra… Suspirar era la forma más clara de demostrar lo feliz que estaba.  
Entre a la casa, encendí las luces y preparé la cena para Asashi, me quedé leyendo un libro en la sala hasta que llego y me saludó; venía cansado así que esperaría hasta… hasta que fuera prudente darle la noticia.  
Me duché y rememoré todos los acontecimientos del día, fueron demasiados. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, aceptar ser la novia de Sasuke había sido una locura, pero una de la que al menos hasta ahora… no me arrepentía.  
Al recostarme en la cama y contemplar el techo me di cuenta que no me podría dormir, recibí un texto de Sasuke…

**_Sakura, ya hablé con Naruto, mañana te cuento los detalles, no te preocupes… todo está bien; nos vemos mañana, te quiero._**

**_Sasuke_**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ese era nuestro primer mensaje con un Te quiero, me emocioné y me apresuré a contestar…

**_Sasuke, m_****_e alegra mucho saber eso, espero que no te haya causado demasiados problemas; nos vemos mañana. Yo también Te quiero._**

**_Sakura ^^_**

**_Mi Flor de Cerezo:  
_****_No muchos, él lo entenderá; nos vemos mañana Sakura, recuerda siempre que te quiero, y cuando estés lista daremos formalidad a nuestra relación… posiblemente no quieras decirlo aún, a Naruto ya se lo dije, él no le dirá a nadie más por si tenías pendiente._**

**_Sasuke:  
_****_Sólo dame más tiempo, se lo diré a mi padre, perdona que demore pero… necesito algo de tiempo para decírselo adecuadamente; en cuanto a los demás, gracias por pensar en ello. Creo que lo conveniente es que lo sepa mi padre y mi madre primero antes que todos en el Instituto._**

**_Mi Flor de Cerezo, e_****_speraré todo el tiempo que quieras._**

Eso me hizo pegar un gritito ahogado, a pesar de todo era una chica sentimental; no pude evitar emocionarme con eso.

**Gracias Sasuke, nos vemos mañana, te quiero…**

**_Mi Flor de Cerezo:  
_****_Yo más, ¡Y no te rías! Sé que ya es muy usada esa frase y podría parecer algo tonta, disculpa. Y muchas gracias  
_**

**_Sasuke, ¿Por qué gracias?  
_**

**_Por decirme que si, por… estar conmigo._**

Eso me dejó helada, estaba por escribir el mensaje hasta que…

**_Ya no contestes, es tarde… espero que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana mi Sakura, te extraño._**

Quedé pasmada, eran las doce y treinta pm. Me acurruqué y mi cuerpo se relajó, mi cuerpo mi mente y mi corazón, me sentí muy bien, me sentí espectacular.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano de lo común, bienvenido Martes, mi padre ya se había ido.  
Tendré que hablar con él en la tarde, pensé.  
- Buenos días – Me saludo el hombre que me había quitado la mayor parte del sueño, ahora estaba frente a mi… como siempre, pero claro, ya no es lo mismo.  
-Buenos días – Le respondí algo torpe.  
- Me disculpo por desvelarte anoche.  
Se veía bastante tranquilo, esa disculpa supuse que era por los textos, pero si supiera que había estado toda la noche visualizándolo… imaginando como seria nuestro primer día de… si supiera eso la disculpa sería aún más apropiada.  
- Descuida, no tenía sueño.  
Cuando te emocionas y te mandas mensajitos con el enamorado ya no puedes parar de mandar más y te da insomnio, eso me dijo una amiga de Yukazawa.  
- Yo tampoco - Me aclaró mientras se detenía a la luz roja del semáforo.  
- Vaya – Dije mientras miraba por la ventana – Y este es el comienzo de_ Sakura_ en _Novia por primera vez…  
_- Y este es el comienzo de Sakura – Me interrumpió – Como _Mi_ Novia – Corrigió.  
Lo mire y decidí quedarme así todo el día, mirándolo y sintiendo que cada segundo que transcurría era como la primera y la primera y la primera vez que lo miraba, contemplando su rostro perfecto, su cabello negro en el que nunca dejaría de pasar mis dedos, sus labios que nunca dejaría de besar, sus ojos que nunca dejarían de encajar con los míos, su voz que diría mi nombre y me haría caer en un sueño en el que solo estaríamos él y yo, él y yo solos en el mundo para amarnos. Porque seriamos uno, nos fundiríamos en un abrazo eterno que no dejaría espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, demasiado perfecto para ver donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.  
- Perdona, no te he saludado como es debido - Se acercó a mí y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda e hizo que me temblaran los brazos, pero no era miedo… y si lo fuera seria por creer que al besarme me haría despertar y darme cuenta que nada de esto es real – Sakura, si no dejas de hacer eso, de temblar – Sonrió fugazmente – Me harás muy difícil besarte.  
- L-Lo siento – Le dije ruborizándome.  
Sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor, su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante y me fundió en un beso interminable. Interminable hasta que el Auto de atrás nos hizo ruido con su bocina para indicarnos que debíamos avanzar. Esos eran los síntomas de una enfermedad que tenía solo al estar cerca de él, porque lo quería, lo quería de todas las formas posibles. Me besó la mejilla y respondí con una sonrisa, olía muy bien, como siempre  
- Te quiero – Le declare en un susurro.  
- Yo mucho más.  
Después de unos segundos de analizar toda la escena no creía que quedara lugar para esto pero debía preguntarlo…  
- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó con Naruto? – Le pregunte mientras el conducía unas calles antes de llegar al Internado. Sasuke se puso serio, eso no podía ser bueno.  
- Él y yo… - Evito mi mirada - Él y yo discutimos por teléfono, me dijo muchas cosas sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti.  
- ¿Qué más paso? – No quería incomodarlo aún más al abrir la herida pero esto era algo que yo debía saber, algo de lo que era culpable.  
- Piensa que soy totalmente un egoísta, que siempre acaparo la atención y que no me basta con las demás chicas, que quiero todo lo que él quiere - dijo con una nota amarga – Él no entiende que no eres como las demás chicas…  
- ¡Oh no! eso quiere decir que…  
Un nudo se posiciono en lo más profundo de mi estómago y arrastro a mi mente a convulsionar y a sumergirse en un mar de culpabilidad.  
- En efecto… ya no somos amigos.  
- Pero eso no puede ser - Estaba aterrada, por mi culpa habían abandonado una amistad de años.  
- Descuida, esperaremos a que se limen las asperezas y todo volverá a la normalidad - dijo en tono tranquilizador pero no me sirvió de nada.  
- Es mi culpa…  
- ¡No, no te atrevas a culparte Sakura! – Se puso rígido, habíamos llegado al Internado pero aún quedaba tiempo para aclarar esta charla.  
- No te atrevas a dejarme fuera de esto Sasuke – Me negué a la idea de verlo cargar todas las consecuencias de esto - Es por mí que ahora ya no son amigos.  
- ¡No! Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera… y no pienso cambiarte por nada  
¿Tanta importancia le causaba como para abandonar una amistad? cerré los ojos y tome respiración.  
- No quiero que eso pase, no quiero convertirme en algo a lo que tendrás que preferir por sobre otras cosas – mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, pero no le causaría más situaciones difíciles – No quiero que sacrifiques a otras personas para estar conmigo, no quiero que tú y Naruto dejen de ser amigos, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para arreglar las cosas.  
Ya había tomado una decisión, aunque tuviera que arrodillarme frente a Naruto éste tendría que perdonar a Sasuke, aunque tuviera que golpearlo hasta la muerte y luego revivirlo y volver a golpearlo. Tendría que meterse en la cabeza la idea de que yo fui quien no le aclaro las cosas y permití que sus ilusiones conmigo crecieran día a día sin motivos y sentimientos correspondidos.  
Yo era la culpable y admitía toda la culpa.  
- No te esfuerces demasiado – Me pidió - Él necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que él suponía lo que yo estaba pensando.  
- De acuerdo, pero creo que esto es un error y se debe aclarar ahora.  
El y Naruto no se debían separar.  
- ¡No! ¡Sakura! No es un error…  
- Oh, ¡No Sasuke!, lo de nosotros no es un error, me refiero a… a que separarte de Naruto es un error…  
Por un momento él había malinterpretado lo que dije, pero ahora su rostro se había calmado y me brindaba su mejor sonrisa de consuelo.  
- No me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de quererte como lo hice ayer, ahora y lo hare mañana, ni de elegirte a ti y no a otra, no me arrepiento de nada Sakura, de nada, lo volvería a hacer una y un millón de veces, aquí y en cualquier lugar.  
Cerró sus ojos y mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos frías besaba mis labios con delicadeza y ternura, nuestros ojos se cerraron por un largo e intenso momento, hasta que el ruido a nuestro alrededor nos despertó.  
Al bajar del Auto caminamos algunos pasos hasta que él me tomo del brazo y me volteo para estar frente a él.  
- ¿Sasuke? - dije con mucha vergüenza acumulada al imaginar lo que volvería a hacer pero esta vez frente a los ojos expectantes.  
- ¿Los amigos se abrazan, no? – Me dedico una sonrisita fugas mientras observaba a nuestro alrededor – Los amigos se abrazan, no nos iremos al infierno por esto.  
Todo lo que podía hacer en este momento era mirarlo y abrazarlo con fuerzas mientras el cedía bajo mi demandante voz…  
- Abrázame… y no te atrevas a soltarme.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, ¿Quién molestaba?  
Me revise los bolsillos rompiendo el abrazo entre Sasuke y yo. Mi madre se dignaba a llamar.  
- ¿Ayu… mamá? – No solía llamarla Ayumi en su presencia… mucho menos después que habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que hablamos.  
- ¿Hija?, Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Oh. Te extraño demasiado… ¿Cómo van las clases?...  
Una vez que Ayumi hablaba ya no había forma de callarla, siempre quería saberlo todo.  
Era de las que aunque no te conociera te conversaba con total libertad y te decía lo hermoso que era la vida.  
Ahora me llamaba para sepultarme en preguntas… luego entraríamos en terreno complicado _Chicos_, _Sasuke_, el mejor espectador que podía tener ahora estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa torcida.  
- Oh, mamá… he estado muy bien, ¿Pero sabes que faltan pocos segundos para que entre a clases? – Escuche como Ayumi se exaltaba, se había olvidado de la diferencia de horario en donde fuera que se encontraba…  
- Oh, aquí solo son las nueve pm. Lo siento. Te llamare para que me cuentes todo, sin secretos… tendrás que entrar en detalles sobre tu Amigo… - Ya sabía a lo que se refería, estaba entusiasmada y era de esperarse todo lo que su mente romántica le había hecho imaginarse de mi relación con Sasuke, aun sin saber que ya éramos novios.  
- Si mamá, luego me llamas… - Le dije avergonzada - Te quiero mucho, saludos a Yuto… Adiós.  
- Pero Sakura, dime… - Le corte mientras intentaba sacarme información. Sasuke me indicaba que fuéramos a clases y así comenzaba mi primer día, el primer día de novios.  
Una vez en el Aula 5, Clases de Biología.  
Kakashi-Sensei llego un poco después de que comenzara la clase, con una pila de libros y algunos informes, hoy era día de preparación. Lo mire y espere a que saludara a la Clase pero éste no hizo nada más que dejar sus carpetas en su mesa y ojearlas, sin prestarnos atención.  
- Sakura – Me decía Sasuke mientras ojeaba su libreta – Hoy no aremos nada.  
¿A qué se refería con eso?, ¿No nos veríamos después de clases? era muy difícil de interpretar… de pronto solía decir temas e información que yo no lograba comprender, aun me debía acostumbrar a eso, aun teníamos que conocernos a la perfección.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - Le dije un poco despistada, toda la clase murmuraba en sus puestos.  
- Que hoy Kakashi-Sensei no ara clases, demasiado trabajo por terminar – Me hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que lo mirara.  
- Oh, entonces…  
- Entonces… - Me dijo especulativo.  
- Entonces sabré más cosas sobre ti - Le dije emocionada – Me podrás contar cosas sobre tu vida, tus gustos, metas, sueños… y esas cosas - Le dije entre risitas y él puso los ojos en blanco, luego dijo…  
- Bueno, precisamente eso diría yo, tú me contaras más cosas sobre ti – Se acercó un poco a mí, por un momento creí que me besaría, comencé a ruborizarme lentamente quedándome quieta como estatua, pero él solo sonrió y me soplo en la nariz, su aliento fresco roso mis mejillas y mis ojos, una sensación que no se podía desperdiciar, creí que seguiría su aroma con mi nariz hasta que ya no quedara nada. Mire hacia el puesto de Hinata y esta me miraba con un claro _Ajá, ¿Qué sucede ahí?_, le sonreí nerviosamente y esta me cerro un ojo y después siguió con lo suyo.  
- Sasuke – Le dije en voz baja – Se supone que deberíamos…  
- ¿Disimular? – Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su puesto – Disculpa, intentare controlarme.  
Mire hacia el frente mientras se me pasaba lo colorada.  
- ¿Entonces no me contaras nada? – Me pregunto sin mirarme.  
- Solo si tú me dices primero – Le pegue un disimulado codazo y luego le tome la mano por debajo de la mesa.  
- No intentes convencerme con tus encantos - Me dijo desviando la mirada.  
- Oh, perdone usted… ese es el trato. Tu información por la mía.  
Hablábamos demasiado bajo como para que alguien más nos escuchara, sentarnos en la última parte de una hilera de cinco filas era de bastante beneficio.  
- No diré nada hasta que…  
- Bueno – Lo interrumpí - Asumiendo que hipotéticamente yo quisiera saber más sobre cierta persona innombrable – Lo mire indicándole que me refería a él - Yo podría posiblemente conseguir información… de manera fácil y eficaz.  
Ya llegaba al punto.  
- Solo estoy diciendo - continúe – Que la información de Sasuke Uchiha es fácil de conseguir.  
- ¿Eso se comenta?, no estaría tan seguro de considerar esa información como verdadera – Frunció el ceño, se mostró un poco molesto y luego miro hacia el puesto de Kakashi-Sensei.  
- Bueno, diría que tienes suficientes fans renovando tu información, te diré que es cada vez más creíble.  
Me burlaba de él, sabía que no era de su agrado el tener fans que no lo dejaran respirar, y por supuesto lo de: _es cada vez más creíble _era mentira, jamás había preguntado sobre él.  
- ¿De qué se ha enterado usted Srta. Haruno? - Me pregunto con Sarcasmo.  
- De que me quieres y que yo aún más a ti - Le sonreí y me acerque a él peligrosamente, él se quedó quieto y entrecerró los ojos mientras yo le soplaba la nariz y le sonreía.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	22. Sentimientos

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Salí de la Clase de Biología de mala gana, ella se iría con Hinata a sus clases de Arte.  
Este es el momento en que me arrepiento de haber preferido Deportes, todo por el Idiota de Naruto que me lo pidió casi de rodillas. Naruto…

_- Naruto, tenemos que hablar - Le dije y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
__- ¿Qué? Oye ¿Sabes qué hora es? - Se quejaba mientras yo miraba la hora, no me había fijado en lo tarde que era, sin embargo algo tan importante como lo que le diría no podía esperar, debía ser ahora.  
__- Lo sé, pero… es urgente, no puedo decirlo por teléfono - Dije con voz firme, esperaba que entendiera lo serio de mi situación.  
__- Oh! ¿Estás bien? - dijo desde el otro lado, ¿Que si estaba bien?, pues claro que no…  
__- Sí, estoy bien - Le mentí - Pero… ¿nos podemos ver en el parque de la calle 12? - dije sin vacilar.  
__- De acuerdo, voy para allá - Colgó de inmediato, salí de nuevo en mi auto…  
__Transforme e idealice una y otra vez los diálogos en mi mente, planeando que responder en caso de sus posibles preguntas o lo que dijera, intente organizar como iniciaría y de qué forma se lo diría  
__Al llegar al lugar él ya estaba allí.  
__No sabía que otra cosa hacer, solo caminar y bajar la vista, como un total culpable, como un culpable que no se arrepentía de nada.  
__- Hmp, no te has demorado nada – Le dije actuando con normalidad.  
__- Bueno, me has llamado para juntarnos, ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Me miro preocupado, esto era peor de lo que pensaba. La preocupación de Naruto sería el último sentimiento bondadoso que vería en el, el último sentimiento en el que mi Amigo sentiría que hay una conexión de protección entre ambos, después desaparecerá por completo.  
__- Naruto… tengo que decirte algo -dije con precaución, procuré ser lo más breve posible en lo que seguía.  
__- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo un poco confuso y se acercó a mí.  
__- Hay cosas que tienes que saber - Pensaba en cada palabra que le diría, me anticipaba a los hechos, no quería lastimarlo pero era inevitable, una vez que se lo dijera nuestra amistad habrá acabado.  
__- Sasuke… habla - Se acercó un poco más y me miro con comprensión.  
__- ¡No me mires así Naruto, no debes mirarme así! - Le exigí y este miro confundido pero luego sonrió nerviosamente, el no entendía nada.  
__- No te entiendo…  
__- Naruto yo desde hoy soy el novio de Sakura –Se lo dije de golpe, evité su mirada como un cobarde, se quedó callado, eso era un mal presagio.  
__Después de unos segundos alcé la mirada, temer a su reacción no me hacía una mejor persona pero debía hacerlo. El me observo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si una sombra maligna se alzara sobre mí. Quizás eso era.  
__- Sasuke… pero ¿Cómo pudiste? Te dije que ella me gustaba, te lo dije desde…  
__- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo ocultarlo más, estoy realmente interesado en ella. Naruto, al principio no quería que esto me pasara porque sabía de tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no pude evitarlo, de echo ni siquiera intente evitarlo - Recibí un golpe en el estómago, pero no era de Naruto, era de culpabilidad - Maldición, ¿Qué clase de Amigo soy?, merezco que me odies... ¡Yo no soy así! - Dije con un dejo de frustración; no fingía, era la verdad.  
__- ¿Acaso no te basta con todo tu club de fans en la escuela? - Dijo conteniendo su furia, si me hubiera golpeado lo hubiera permitido con gusto, era mucho mejor un golpe a que me odiara toda la vida.  
__- Naruto esto es diferente, y no es una excusa barata pero yo la quiero - El reaccionó de manera inmediata, abrió los ojos como platos.  
__- ¿Qué no me mientes?, claro que me mentiste, me traicionaste. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de esto?, es que si una chica que tú quisieras me gustara yo jamás te haría esto, yo lo entendería, pero Sasuke, tú me dijiste que no te gustaba… te lo pregunté y tú nunca lo admitiste – Se tomó la cabeza con frustración y me dio la espalda - ¡Ahí está la evidencia de otra de tus mentiras! – Me volvió a mirar y la comprensión de sus ojos habían desaparecido, ahora solo había un destello de frialdad y resentimiento - Eres tan orgulloso, es por ese maldito orgullo que tienes…  
__- ¡No!, yo no lo dije porque no estaba seguro… pensé que era cualquier otra cosa, pero no… y ya no puedo frenarlo, lo lamento. Y está bien que me odies, está perfectamente bien, me merezco todos esos reproches, todo - Bajé la mirada, me sentí como una basura. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?  
__- Pues claro que no te odio… pero me has defraudado Sasuke, has roto la confianza que teníamos, odiarte sería demasiado fácil y no pienso hacer lo que esperas que haga. Eres un desgraciado que no piensa en nada mas, solo en su maldito orgullo - Meneo la cabeza -Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos, que nos contábamos todo, tú mismo dijiste que así era mejor, contarnos todo, desde que pasó lo de…  
__Reaccioné como por instinto, ese "tema" no se tocaba  
__- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! - Le grite y él paró, me odiaba ahora.  
__- Entonces... ¿Ella accedió? - Pregunto rendido pero con la misma furia en su mirada.  
__- Si - Dije en voz baja, una ráfaga de viento pasó ente nosotros.  
__- ¿Tú se lo pediste? - dijo con amargura.  
__- Si, yo lo hice, sé que debía hablar contigo antes pero…  
__- Pero eres un cobarde… no tuviste el valor - dijo con una risa irónica.  
__- ¡No lo soy! - Lo mire y este sonrió de la peor forma que había visto en el - Naruto, si fuera un cobarde jamás te lo hubiera dicho pero lo hice, o pero aun… si fuera un cobarde no hubiera afrontado mis sentimientos por Sakura.  
__Eso lo enfadó aún más, tal vez lo que quería era que me molestara y así comenzar una pelea justa, donde yo diera el primer golpe para él poder desquitarse a su antojo.  
__- Esto ya es ridículo, no sé qué diablos hago aquí, ¡Me largo! - Me dijo y subió a su motocicleta.  
__- ¡Naruto! Espera – Le grite pero él aceleró a fondo y se perdió en la oscuridad.  
__Me quedé sólo, de pie, había perdido a una persona importante para ganar a otra. ¿Tenía que Sacrificarlo?...  
__Regresé a mi casa bastante serio, Itachi no me preguntó nada cuando me vio entrar así, al menos me alegré de que entendiera que no quería conversar.  
__Me animé a mandarle un mensaje de texto a Sakura, ya era bastante tarde…  
__Soy un egoísta, si tan sólo me hubiera controlado, pero ya no hay marcha atrás._

Malditos recuerdos que me harán el bastardo más grande.  
Llegue al Gimnasio y tire mi bolso en las gradas, no quería hacer nada, cerré los ojos y me tire hacia atrás, al menos hasta que llegara la Sensei y nos torturada.  
- ¿Duermes bello durmiente? - No abrí los ojos pero oí la risita cantarina de Sakura, sentí su aliento cerca de mi cara y sonreí como un tonto.  
- ¿Sabes cómo tienes que despertarme entonces? - Le pregunte aprovechándome del tema, abrí los ojos para observarla cerca de mí, mire a nuestro alrededor y todavía no había llegado nadie.  
- ¿Quizás con un poco de agua helada o un golpe? - Se sentó a mi lado y puso sus manos sobre sus frágiles rodillas.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? ¿Vienes a ver cómo me quito la polera?  
La hubiera besado justo en ese instante pero por las grandes puertas de la entrada ingresaban Sai, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, chicos de otros cursos y él… Naruto. Me puse tenso y pude ver como Sakura lo miraba y luego agachaba la vista.  
Apenas y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sakura, a mí ni siquiera me volteó a ver.  
- ¡Ey, Sasuke! - Grito Kiba mientras movía su mano saludando - Hola Sakura, ¿Te unes a Gimnasia? - Ahora se dirigía a ella, Sakura solo le sonrió sonrojándose.  
- Sasuke, voy a hablar con Naruto en el receso ¿sí? – Se levantó y se acomodó su blusa mientras tomaba aire exageradamente.  
- No lo hagas, no sacaras nada…  
- Te quiero, Adiós - Camino de espaldas, me sonrió y luego siguió alejándose. Ignoro por completo lo que le dije, no tenía intención de cambiar de idea.  
El resto de la clase intenté olvidarme de todas esas cosas, y funciono. En ningún momento Naruto estuvo cerca, cumplí con lo que pidió la Sensei Anko y luego me fui a las duchas.  
Las siguientes clases las comprendí todas, ya no estaba desconcentrado.  
Me separé de Sakura en el receso y me fui derecho al aula de música, ya que no me apetecía entrar en el bullicio.  
Al poco rato alguien tocó la puerta y después de dos segundos ya entraba.  
- Tenemos que hablar - Me dijo Tenten.  
- Adelante - Le dije de mala gana mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado - Ya debes saberlo ¿no?  
- Algo así… por Hinata. ¿Acaso Naruto ya sabe que…?  
- Si, ya lo sabe, se lo dije anoche, desde ayer Sakura y yo somos novios.  
Pensé que se sobresaltaría, pero no sucedió, se quedó quieta como una estatua.  
- Ya veo - dijo y permaneció de lo más callada.  
- Adelante, te concedo un segundo de feminismo exagerado, hazlo - dije con una media sonrisa.  
- ¡Oh!, Sasuke… ¡No lo puedo creer!, estoy tan…. tan feliz por ustedes - Se puso a gritar y alzar los brazos, suponía que querría hacerlo… pero no tanto.  
- ¡De acuerdo, fin! - Ella dio un suspiro y se calló.  
- Sasuke, haz el favor de no decir _¿Qué debo hacer? _me pone nerviosa… no es como si te estuviera dando órdenes, son consejos, de ti depende si los tomas en cuenta o no Sasuke. Así que antes de que lo preguntes… te diré que deberías dejar a Naruto que piense bien las cosas, se le pasara. Pero solo.  
- Había pensado lo mismo.  
Se sentó a mi lado y luego tomo la guitarra intentando tocar algo… solo acertó a algunas notas, lo demás fue solo ruido, eso fue chistoso.  
- No sé cómo logras hacer que esto suene de una forma tan… bien – Sonrió y me miro – Soy un desastre en música.  
- Si quieres puedo encargarme de ayudarte a encontrar tu talento musical.  
Me burle de ella mientras me pellizcaba y me desordenaba el pelo.  
- Oh, Sasuke… Sakura está hablando con Naruto ahora ¿Qué planean? - dijo buscando mi mirada.  
- Quiere que volvamos a ser amigos, pero no funcionara - dije y ella pareció comprender lo demás.  
- Mmm… Naruto no se lo tomó muy bien ¿verdad? Tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.  
Asentí con la cabeza, no quería entrar en detalles, eso se lo contaría después, cuando mi mente se despejara. Ella lo comprendió y luego añadió.  
- Pues Naruto parece estar muy tranquilo ahora, creo que está más que claro con quien tiene problemas, y te cuento que según le escuché a Hinata un _maldito idiota_ le lanzó refresco y palomitas a Naruto durante la función en el cine.  
Nos miramos y reímos por eso, habíamos estado observando todo, Tenten con sus gafas oscuras dándole explicaciones al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Naruto insultando y nosotros corriendo fuera del cine. Jamás lo olvidaría.  
- Sasuke, ya que hablamos como en los viejos tiempos - Sonrió un poco nerviosa - Quiero preguntarte algo que me ha inquietado durante mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Le pregunte un poco preocupado, ¿Ahora que querrá saber sobre mi relación con Sakura?  
- ¿Has sabido algo sobre Corinne?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi por última vez, quizás tu… - La interrumpí con urgencia, un millón de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente antes de hablar. Corinne era parte de nuestra familia pero no precisamente por sangre, ella había sido adoptada por el hermano de mi padre un poco antes de que él muriera.  
Tenía seis años cuando llego a mi casa para vivir ahí junto a su hermano _ y su tutor. Habíamos crecido juntos e incluso habíamos ido al jardín de infantes por un tiempo hasta que se la llevaron a estudiar a Francia, aún estaba el recuerdo, fue alguien muy especial.  
- Yo… no lo sé, no se ha hablado de ella desde que se fue, quizás mi padre sepa algo.  
Tenten me miro afligida pero luego hizo como si nada y me pego un codazo.  
- Estoy segura que está bien, quizás se convirtió en una gran modelo, era hermosa - Sonrió tímidamente y luego me miro inquisitiva - ¿Y tú?  
- ¿Y yo que? - Le pregunte confundido.  
- Ya la habías olvidado, que feo de tu parte eran grandes amigos y casi de tu familia, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.  
Era verdad, desde que se había ido me había jurado no volver a pensar en ella, hacerlo era como meter profundamente los dedos en una herida, nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos, quizás demasiado, así que fue difícil cuando tuvo que irse. Pero ahora Tenten la había sacado desde las penumbras de mis recuerdos, donde todo lo que no quería recordar se encontraba sepultado. Corinne, ¿Qué será de ella?  
- Tú también eras muy cercana a ella, los dos lo éramos.  
Evite su mirada mientras Tenten volvía a tomar la guitarra y se acomodaba.  
- ¿Recuerdas la canción que hizo para nosotros?  
Esto iba demasiado lejos, no quería hablar de ella.  
- No - Le respondí fríamente, ella percato lo incomodo que estaba y dejo la guitarra a un lado.  
- Como lo prefieras, quizás hablar de ella no sea de tu agrado. Fin del tema.  
Al terminar el receso me fui a Química II y después a Historia Avanzada.  
Las clases fueron normales, no me tocó con Sakura o Tenten en ninguna así que tuve que esperar hasta el final para verla. No es novedad decir que Naruto no me dirigía la mirada en ningún momento…  
A la salida Sakura me esperaba en el estacionamiento, charlaba animadamente con Tenten y supuse que se había enterado ya de los detalles.  
- ¡Nos vemos Sakura! – Se despidió Tenten una vez que se percató de mi presencia, era increíble, hubiera jurado que no me vio venir, pero lo supo.  
Me acerqué a Sakura y contuve las ganas de besarla y acariciarle las mejillas.  
- ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases? - Me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia mi Auto.  
- Normales…  
- Hola Audi R8, te extrañe – Paso su mano suavemente por él y luego suspiro, lo hacía para molestarme, ya lo sabía.  
Subimos al auto y conduje a su casa.  
- ¿Pudiste charlar con Naruto? – Le pregunte dubitativo.  
- Si, él… dice que no hay ningún problema, ya me dijo que no se lo dirá a nadie pero… no quiere, no quiere volver a hablarte - dijo y se puso muy triste, paramos en su casa y me detuve a mirarla.  
- No te preocupes… hablaré con él cuando esté listo, es normal que esté enfadado.  
- Si, supongo - Tomó su mochila, me miró y me besó en la mejilla, noté algo raro en ella y me apresuré a añadir.  
- Todo está bien, no te sientas responsable, porque no lo eres. Fue mi decisión y estoy pagando el precio, créeme que no me arrepiento - Sostuve su rostro con ambas manos, ya era costumbre.  
El color ascendió por su rostro y me sonrió con timidez.  
- ¿Quieres ir después a mi casa? - Le pregunte antes de besarla.  
- Si - Dijo entusiasmada - le pediré permiso a mi padre y…- Se ensombreció su pálido rostro y entonces comprendí, ella iba a decirle sobre nuestra relación.  
- Sin presiones, díselo cuando puedas - dije pero no la tranquilizó.  
- Se lo diré hoy.  
- Vendré si eso es lo que deseas. Te ayudaré a decirle - dije para animarla y pareció acceder esta vez.  
- De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora? - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- A la hora que desees - dije sin más, no tenía compromisos de ningún tipo.  
- ¿Está bien a las cinco pm? Llega a esa hora - dijo y esperó mi respuesta.  
- Si, vendré a esa hora - me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente, ella descendió y por estar viéndome en el auto se le cayeron las llaves, se sonrojó por eso y no puede evitar sonreír, hasta siendo torpe es tan hermosa.  
Conduje a mi casa, me sería diferente a los días anteriores. Aunque Naruto estuviera molesto conmigo me encontraba completo y feliz.  
Entre con torpeza a mi casa y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo, y al sentarme a la mesa comenzó mi suplicio.  
- Hola Sasuke ¿Qué tal tu día? - Me pregunto mi padre inquisitivo.  
- Bien, gracias – Le respondí siendo lo más cortante posible para no entran en detalles.  
- Ya veo, ¿Nada que quieras decirme? – Me dijo con curiosidad, entonces como por instinto voltee a ver a Itachi, el muy traidor seguro le contó lo de Sakura, pero ¿Acaso ya sabía lo de mi relación con ella? No le dije nada ayer sobre eso…  
- A mí ni me mires, yo no he hecho nada y lo juro – Me dijo sobresaltándose por mi repentina mirada acusadora.  
- Él no me ha dicho nada Sasuke… es que llegué temprano a casa y sonó el teléfono - Me miro evaluativo y luego sonrió mirando a Itachi - Contesté y tu amiga Tenten empezó a decir… - Se despejo la garganta y empezó a imitar una voz femenina – "¡Sasuke! Esto es urgente, Sakura me dijo que hoy le dirá lo de su relación a su padre, dijo que no estaba segura de decírtelo pero seguro hoy lo haría! No seas idiota y ayúdala, son novios y debes poner de tu parte, si no lo haces ¡TE MATARÉ!"  
Quedé en estado de shock, no sólo porque mi padre imitó el tono de voz de Tenten y se puso a gritarlo tal y como ella lo había dicho, sino el hecho de que me había descubierto.  
- Eso fue lo que dijo, después le dije que yo era tu padre y se quedó callada por varios segundos. Supongo que nuestras voces se parecen y se confundió, me pidió disculpas y colgó - Tomo su diario y luego me miro esperando una excusa, una mentira o una confesión, lo que fuera lo que le dijera.  
Entonces mi celular empezó a timbrar, era un mensaje de Tenten bastante largo. Me detuve a mirarlo.

**_Tenten:  
_****_Sasuke, no sabes cómo lo siento espero no haberte causado muchos problemas, lo siento un millón de veces, si no lo sabes aun bueno… perdóname por lo que hice.  
_****_Pensé que eras tú, era la misma voz y después me dijo que era tu padre, te juro que me quiero matar, aunque supongo que no habrá necesidad de ello ya que seguramente me matarás mañana. Soy una bocona, lo siento mucho, está bien si no quieres hablarme nunca más en la vida.  
_****_Me muero de la vergüenza. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día._**

**_Tenten. _**

Mire a mi padre y puse cara de pocos amigos, mi hermano desvió la mirada, seguro que se estaba riendo en su interior.  
- ¿Y, bien… Sasuke? – Me dijo y desee escapar pero no había salida.  
- Pues… es verdad todo lo que dijo – Baje la vista queriendo suicidarme - Desde ayer soy novio de Sakura pero no se lo ha dicho a su padre, esta tarde voy a ir a su casa para hablar con él y decirle de lo nuestro, Tenten no lo sabía – Puse los ojos en blanco - Supongo que de haber sido así no hubiera hecho eso.  
Pensé en ella oculta debajo de la cama, muerta de miedo esperando a que entrara con un hacha para deshacerme de ella.  
- Bueno, creo que no hay necesidad de tensarnos - Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- Sasuke… no me molesta el hecho de que decidas comenzar una relación con esa chica, pero me disgusta que no me lo hayas dicho, o al menos a tu hermano, siempre te guardas las cosas – Me dijo mi padre preocupado.  
Itachi hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta, supuse que no había ingerido bien la comida y ahora se encontraba en su garganta obstruyéndole la respiración.  
- Emm, buen provecho - Dijo y se levantó con dificultad de la mesa.  
- Espera, ¿Me dirás que ya lo sabías? - Dijo mi padre sorprendido.  
- Emm… yo, es que… - Le respondió un poco complicado y buscando ayuda en mí, hablé por él.  
- Yo ya le había dicho mis sentimientos por Sakura, pero esto no lo sabía - Cerré los ojos con fuerza, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al contarles eso.  
Itachi se sentó ya más relajado y miró a mi padre con avidez.  
- ¡Ah!, bueno… pues me alegro de que hayas madurado hijo, siempre estás tan concentrado en tu banda y eso… te hacía falta distraerte. Además, sé que la quieres de verdad – Me dijo con tranquilidad, me relajé un poco.  
- ¿Entonces podré ir a su casa esta tarde para decírselo a su padre? - Lo miré de reojo.  
- Por supuesto Sasuke, debes hacerlo – Me sonrió y miro a Itachi mientras este me daba un golpecito en la espalda.  
- No necesitas hacer eso Itachi – lo mire enojado.  
- Claro que si hermano - Se burló de mí.  
Me levante y antes de subir a mi habitación me surgió la necesidad de preguntar algo, aunque me lo cuestione, pero debía hacerlo.  
- Padre, ¿Has sabido algo sobre Corinne? - Me volteé a verlo, él se exalto e Itachi volvió a hacer un sonido con la garganta esta vez ayudándose a respirar fuertemente.  
No dijo nada en un principio, Itachi me miro confundido y luego miro a mi padre esperando una respuesta.  
- Si, pero… - Frunció el ceño - ¿Quieres saber?, creí que tu…  
- ¿Qué yo que? – Le pregunte e Itachi se levantó para sacar su celular.  
- Bueno, que no te acordabas de ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dijiste su nombre por última vez - Me dijo Itachi buscando algo y mi padre me dijo…  
- Si Sasuke, pero… - me sonrió - es bueno que quieras hablar de ella, fueron grandes amigos.  
- ¿Quieres ver una fotografía de ella?, me la envió hace… - Itachi rebusco un poco en su celular y luego añadió - Hace dos meses.  
¿Itachi hablaba con ella?, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, quizás hasta este diferente, con su acento francés y su cabello corto, o quizás hasta tenía un novio. Reaccione, no me interesaba saber si tenía novio o no, solo quería saber si estaba bien.  
- No, padre… ¿Esta bien? – Pregunte un poco molesto e Itachi sonrió.  
- Si, aun esta en Francia con su tutor, está muy cambiada, te sorprenderías si la vieras. Ella siempre ha preguntado por ti pero… - Me miro dubitativo – No quise contarte nada ya que supuse que te molestarías.  
- Quizás quieras saber que… - Mi padre interrumpió antes de que Itachi finalizara.  
- Si quieres hablar con ella puedes pedirme su número de teléfono, Itachi habla con ella por Mail, no sé si quieres…  
Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, pero los desintegre de inmediato.  
- Solo quería saber eso, si ella vuelve a preguntar por mi… - Fruncí el ceño y mire a mi padre antes de salir - Dile que estoy bien y espero que ella igual.  
Subí a mi habitación y tome mi celular para llamar a Tenten.  
- **_¿Hola?_** - dijo con una nota de miedo en la voz.  
- Hmp, hola – Le dije y se puso a parlotear tonterías.  
- **_¿Si eres tú esta vez? _**- dijo en un susurro.  
- Sí, soy yo… recuerda que este es mi número - dije con desesperación.  
- **_¡Oh! En ese caso, lo lamento_** - dijo y tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oído derecho, se puso a gritar _lo siento_ un millón de veces.  
- Ya. No voy a matarte; ya ha pasado antes que nos confunden las voces en esta casa - dije con voz serena.  
- **_¿Ósea que me disculpas?  
_**- Si, ya no te preocupes por eso, yo igual tenía que decirle a mi padre sobre esto, me facilitaste el trabajo de alguna manera.  
- **_¡Fiuu! Un peso menos de encima _**- dijo con voz más alegre.  
- De todas formas antes de recibir tu recado de mi padre yo ya le había propuesto a Sakura el ayudarla a dar la noticia, esta tarde hablaré con su padre.  
- **_Oh, eso es bueno… cuando hables con él usa esa extraña forma de hablar tuya con mucha cortesía y ya te ganaste al padre, así de simple.  
_**_Así de simple_, me causo un poco de risa.  
- Tenten, quiero decirte algo – le dije en un susurro.  
- **_¿Qué cosa?_** – Me pregunto entusiasmada.  
- Corinne.  
- **Oh, ¿has sabido algo sobre ella?, ¿Cómo está?, dime…  
**Ahora Tenten estaba aún más entusiasmada que antes, era increíble lo mucho que provocaba el saber de Corinne, no estaba molesto con ella… es solo que bueno, fue importante para todos y de pronto se fue sin más. Ahora querré saber qué cambios a provocado en su vida, ahora estaré pensando en ella y eso no lo quería hacer.  
- **_¿Sasuke?_** - Me dijo Tenten, me había quedado en silencio.  
- Bueno, mi padre ha dicho que se encuentra bien y que vive en Francia con su Tutor. Nada más.  
- **_¿Solo eso?, que pobre información, pero me alegro_** – Tenten suspiro con alivio.  
- Si me entero de algo más… te lo diré.  
¿Cómo haría eso?, no preguntaría de nuevo ni a Itachi ni a mi padre… y dudaba plenamente en que ellos comentaran sobre Corinne frente a mí.  
Manejaría perfectamente la forma de lucir _desinteresado.  
_- **_¿Dónde llevaras a Sakura?_** - Me pregunto con un extra de curiosidad.  
- ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?, pensé en traerla a mi casa, no lo sé - Dije dudando y esperando su respuesta  
- **_¿De verdad? Pues… eso es genial, elegiste bien… la cuidad es algo abrumadora para su primera cita oficial _**- Dijo como una experta.  
- ¿Crees que se sentirá cómoda? - dije con preocupación.  
De verdad me faltaba mucho por conocer de ella, pero no podría hacerlo si yo no hablaba sobre mí, habían cosas en mi pasado que era mejor dejarlas ahí, sin molestar ni sacar a la luz.  
- **_Si, llevarla a otro lugar más tranquilo como el bosque sería una mala idea, dice que es bastante torpe para andar por los árboles, cuando pequeña se perdió con unas niñitas exploradoras y desde ahí no ha vuelto a acampar.  
_**- No sabía eso, entonces la idea de un paseo silvestre se descarta a futuro – Sonreí y escuche una risita cantarina de Tenten.  
- **_Que mal, caminar por el bosque es lo mejor, ella se lo pierde_** – Dijo un poco molesta.  
- Si, yo soy un excelente campista – Le dije presumiendo y ella se echó a reír de nuevo.  
- **_Presumido, te informo que YO soy igual o mejor campirana que tú_** - dijo en defensa.  
- Si, claro - Dije con sarcasmo.  
- **_Si, yo y Corinne siempre fuimos mejores exploradoras que tú_**.  
Hizo una pausa, ahí venia Corinne de nuevo al tema.  
Cuando éramos pequeños nuestros padres salían de excursión una vez al mes, en la estadía de Corinne con nosotros ella formaba parte de los viajes, explorábamos el bosque de Fuun o nos íbamos a otros lugares lejos de la cuidad para pasar las vacaciones.  
Ahora no podía evadir los recueros, ya era tarde.

_- Justo en el centro hay un haz de luz, todas las plantas resplandecen de manera que las gotas de rocío parecen puntos dorados sobre las verdes hojas, si cierras los ojos puedes escuchar la vida… y entonces lo ves todo, lo sabes todo… - Nos dijo mi Padre en una de sus narraciones - En ese momento sabes la razón de por qué estás ahí y de por qué "esa persona" está contigo…a tu madre le encantaba ir allí.  
__- ¡Uy!, que romántico - dijo Tenten sentada al lado del riachuelo al igual que mi Padre, Corinne y yo.  
__- Deberíamos ir, quiero escuchar la vida, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo puedo escucharla? - Pregunto Corinne mientras abrazaba a mi padre.  
__- No puedes escuchar la vida Corinne, es una forma de decir… - Le dije un poco molesto, ella me miro y sonrió fugazmente, había olvidado esa sonrisa.  
__Soltó a mi Padre y se lanzó contra mi arrastrándome al riachuelo, caímos de golpe… ella se rasmillo en la rodilla y yo quede todo embarrado, pero aun así estábamos felices, felices de estar juntos.  
__- Corinne, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le pregunte mientras la sacaba del agua - ¡Te has lastimado!  
__- Sasuke, cuando seamos grandes iremos a ese lugar, ¿Si? - Me dijo mientras me limpiaba la cara. Mi Padre y Tenten se reían, nadie se preocupó de su rodilla, hasta a ella parecía no importarle.  
__- Papá, ¿De verdad a mamá le gustaba ese lugar? - Le pregunte aquella vez, tenía seis años cuando me lo dijo, me maravilló su descripción y sobre todo el mensaje oculto en ello, que no pude comprender hasta ahora. Mi padre, lo que mi padre sentía por ella, debió ser algo místico que cambió sus vidas desde que se conocieron, esperaba tener la misma suerte que ellos, porque ellos se amaron hasta el final._

- ¿Sigues ahí? – Me pregunto y salí de mi ensimismamiento.  
- Si, supongo que son unos buenos recuerdos - dije y ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.  
- ¿La recordaste?  
- Si - le dije en un susurro y ella suspiro.  
- Ya no importa, pero tienes que estar emocionado… sólo faltan unas horas y estarán dando por oficial su noviazgo - Dijo con una notita aguda en la voz y eso no me tranquilizó para nada.  
- Falta poco…  
- No te pongas nervioso, todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro. Bueno… yo debo irme, nos vemos en el Internado, adiós.  
- Adiós.  
Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono, tenía que prepararme para la ocasión, en unas tres horas aproximadamente estaría en frente de la casa de Sakura.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha _


	23. Bajo mi piel

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Entré a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, estaba muy nerviosa. En unas horas Sasuke vendría a hablar con mi padre sobre nuestra relación y no estaba muy segura de su reacción. Lo más seguro es que se ponga como loco, nunca antes le había hablado de chicos y no quería hacerlo ahora.  
Me cambié de ropa e hice mi tarea, después preparé la comida y mi padre llegó exactamente a las cinco pm. ¡Demonios! Con lo puntual que es Sasuke seguro que ya está afuera esperando el momento para tocar la puerta.  
- ¡Hola hija! - Me saludo y entró a la cocina, donde estaba sentada, parecía que me habían salido raíces ya que no pensaba moverme.  
- Hola papá - Intenté parecer serena, pero me sobresalté al instante cuando se escuchó la puerta delantera.  
- Iré a abrir - Se encaminó a la entrada pero me le adelanté.  
- ¡No! iré yo, será mejor que cuelgues la pistola por ahí - Dije al percatarme de que aún llevaba el arma en el bolsillo, no quería que pasara una tragedia cuando se enterase de la situación. Por un momento me imaginé a Sasuke diciéndole a mi padre sobre lo nuestro, él se enfadaba y comenzaba a gritar, Sasuke se escondía debajo de la mesa temblado de miedo, entonces mi padre sacaba el arma y bueno, mejor no pienso en eso.  
Mi padre pareció confundido pero lo hizo, yo abrí con dedos temblorosos la puerta y ahí estaba él, igual parecía nervioso, sin embargo se veía muy bien, quedé embobada con su rostro, lo saludé con la mano y mi padre se reunió con nosotros en la puerta.  
- ¿Quién es? ¡Ah! - Abrió los ojos como plato - Sasuke-kun, por favor pasa, que sorpresa tenerte en casa – Le dijo con voz afable y eso me tranquilizó un poco.  
- Gracias señor Haruno - Pasó dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no moví ni un musculo cuando tomamos asiento.  
- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Le pregunto mi padre con amabilidad, pero noté que nos miraba con suspicacia.  
- Bueno… señor Haruno, lo que sucede es que…- entonces mi corazón latió con violencia, estaba muy nerviosa y me concentré en el centro de mesa, lo miré detalladamente, sí, eso serviría para tranquilizarme.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Dijo confundido, me miró a mí y después a Sasuke y parpadeó muchas veces seguidas.  
- Seré directo, vengo a pedirle la autorización de ser el novio de su hija - dijo y una sensación de irrefutable seguridad me llenó por completo, entonces Sasuke, que estaba sentado a mi lado tomó mi mano entre la suya y la estrechó con firmeza, alcé la vista para ver a mi padre.  
Él parecía bastante confundido, se quedó con la boca abierta y después de unos segundos logró articular palabra.  
- Ya veo… ¿y desde cuando son…? - dijo pero no pudo seguir hablando, algo externo a su voluntad le impedía seguir.  
-Desde ayer… - dijo algo avergonzado, no era para tanto, había personas que ocultaban noviazgos por meses y hasta años y no pasaba nada. Sin embargo para él era distinto, ocultar las cosas así no le gustaba para nada.  
- Humm…ya veo, emm… pues…- dijo y me miró de soslayo.  
- Señor, prometo que cuidaré de ella, seré muy respetuoso y aceptaré los horarios impuestos por usted - dijo Sasuke con suma cortesía, eso dejó aún más atontado a mi padre.  
- Yo, pues…yo…- dijo y parecía debatirse en su interior pero al final contestó - Si, tienen mi autorización.  
Entonces sentí mi cuerpo flácido, como de goma, todo ese remordimiento de conciencia había desaparecido, me sentí tan libre…  
- Muchas gracias señor, le prometo que no lo defraudaré - De acuerdo, eso sí fue exagerado, pero qué más da, así es mi novio, con todo y sus modales anticuados.  
- ¡Vaya! Sakura, no tenía idea de…nunca me dijiste, siempre pensé…- dijo confundido.  
Entonces abrí la boca por primera vez y mi voz sonó algo rasposa.  
- Es que…me dio miedo y… no lo sé. No soy buena hablando de esto - Me justifique y evadí la mirada de mi padre.  
- Si, lo sé, supongo que lo has heredado de mí - dijo poniendo los ojos el blanco y luego me dedicó una sonrisa.  
- Supongo.  
- Será mejor que hables con tu madre de esto, no quiero tener problemas con ella sobre este asunto, mejor le informas tu misma.  
- Si, emm… ya la llamo - Tomé el teléfono, marqué los dígitos correctos y el teléfono timbró unas cincos veces antes de escuchar la voz familiar de Yuto, el esposo de mi madre.  
- ¿Diga? - Dijo con amabilidad, me aclaré la garganta y…  
- Hola, soy Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿está mi madre por ahí? – Le pregunte con nerviosismo.  
- ¡Ah! Hola Sakura, muy bien gracias… ahora te comunico con Ayumi - Escuché como dejaba el teléfono en la cómoda, luego unos pasos que se dirigían con prisa y la voz de mi madre al teléfono.  
- ¿Sakura? - dijo con felicidad en la voz.  
- Hola mamá - Le dije con timidez y en un susurro, mi padre parecía divertido sentado en el sofá, evaluando mi expresión de mortificación. Sasuke estaba sentado con las manos como puños en sus piernas, seguro que en su mente estaba ensayándose el discursito para mi madre.  
- ¡Sakura! - Elevo la voz - ¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular?, te llame muchas veces… debes contarme sobre algo… ¿Qué tal tu Amigo? - Pregunto con jovialidad.  
- Bien mamá gracias, yo he estado muy bien, no te preocupes – Le dije con sarcasmo.  
- Oh, lo siento, eso lo hablaremos después ¿Y tu padre? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - dijo emocionada, esto me iba a tomar tiempo… pero lo mejor era ir al grano.  
- Muy bien, emm… mamá, llamo para decirte algo importante - dije con voz algo más seria.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo confundida.  
Emití un suspiro y continué.  
- Mamá…yo…quería decirte que ya tengo novio… y ya sabes quién es - Dije y me puse muy colorada, Asashi y Sasuke escuchaban la conversación, de seguro Sasuke se preguntaba que tanto sabia Ayumi sobre él… cerré los ojos esperando la contestación y ella no se demoró tanto como mi padre.  
- ¿Qué? - Grito eufóricamente - No lo puedo creer, Yuto, ¡Sakura ya tiene novio!  
Me moría de la vergüenza, mi madre siempre anda gritando todo a los cuatro vientos, escuché como Yuto decía "¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!" y puse los ojos en blanco, mi padre se echó a reír descontroladamente y Sasuke compuso una media sonrisa.  
Desde el auricular se escuchaba a la perfección todo lo que decía mi madre, el altavoz estaba al máximo y ni idea de cómo apagarlo. Hubiera querido que hablase más bajo.  
- ¡Mamá! - Le dije con frustración.  
- ¡Ay si, lo lamento!, ya sabes cómo me pongo con estas cosas, que felicidad. Lástima que no pueda conocerlo, en unos días nos vamos a Osaka por el trabajo.  
- No te preocupes por eso - Le dije para calmarla un poco.  
- ¿Y es lindo?, cuéntame todo…  
El color ascendió por mi rostro y Sasuke alzó la mirada esperando mi respuesta.  
- Si - dije y voltee a ver la pared contraria, me daba vergüenza verlo a los ojos. Mi padre se echó a reír de nuevo.  
- ¡Oh! Qué bien, después me mandas una fotografía por correo. Uy, qué feliz me siento, por fin… a mi pequeña… le llegó la primavera del amor - dijo ilusionada.  
- Mamá, todo lo que dices lo están escuchando Sasuke y mi padre - dije para que modulara su volumen de voz.  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Tu padre lo supo antes? -dijo consternada.  
Entonces mi padre gritó para que mi madre escuchara a la perfección…  
- Mal por ti Ayumi, te gané - Dijo burlón y Sasuke emitió una risita baja.  
- ¡No! , yo quería ser la primera en saberlo hija… - Dijo haciendo un berrinche.  
- ¡Ya déjalo Mamá!, apenas ayer pasó todo esto, hoy le dije a mi padre, hace como unos diez minutos.  
- Eres una buena niña, cuando salí con tu padre no le dijimos a tu abuelo hasta como después de medio año - Confeso y se echó a reír, Yuto se rió también y entonces mi padre bajó la mirada indignado.  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo mi padre avergonzado.  
- Pero… haber, ¿escuché mal o dijiste Sasuke? - Dijo gritando a todo pulmón.  
- Si mamá - dije en un susurro audible.  
- ¡Tu amigo del Instituto, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo iba a salir de todo eso! ¿Dices que está ahí? - Pregunto conteniendo la emoción, entonces Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.  
- Si, emm… él quiere hablar contigo - dije y esperé su respuesta.  
- ¡Pásamelo, pásamelo! - dijo como una niña de cinco años.  
Sasuke me sonrió y tomó el teléfono en sus manos.  
- ¿Chico eres tú? - dijo con una notita aguda en la voz, sólo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco y él prosiguió.  
- Buenas tardes señora - dijo con amabilidad y mi madre empezó a hablar.  
- ¡Ah! - Suspiro - Que linda voz tienes, tan profunda y grave, es encantadora - dijo y mi padre contuvo la risa, Sasuke sólo sonrió y prosiguió.  
- Muchas gracias señora, yo quería hablar con usted sobre mi relación con Sakura - dijo con decisión.  
- Si es por lo del permiso descuida… ya lo tienes querido - dijo con jovialidad.  
- Gracias señora - dijo y mi madre soltó una risita de complacencia.  
- Por favor, dejemos las formalidades, sólo dime Ayumi - Sasuke pareció cada vez más seguro al hablar.  
- De acuerdo, Ayumi, muchas gracias de nuevo.  
- ¡Oh! Pero si eres tan educado, confío en que cuidarás de mi hija - dijo con felicidad y un dejo de anhelo.  
- Téngalo por seguro, yo la aprecio demasiado, la cuidaré - mi madre cayó derretida tras esas palabras y siguió balbuceando algo deprisa, al final Sasuke me pasó el teléfono y hablé con mi madre de nuevo, vaya, esto había sido realmente sencillo, pensé que me iban a dar un discurso de lo más vergonzoso. Pero me alegra saber que mi padre es torpe con las charlas y mi madre se moría de ganas de que comenzara una relación con un chico, según ella me estaba tardando. Aun así prefería que me regañaran por ir tan lento que por pasarme de lista.  
- Bien… les mando saludos a los dos, y dile a Yuto que le envío mis mejores deseos en las finales… y cuídate mucho mamá.  
- Se lo diré, cuídate mucho y cuida bien a ese chico… vale oro - puse los ojos en blanco.  
- Te quiero mamá - dije después de eso.  
- Yo también hija, adiós - y colgué el teléfono.  
- Bien… creo que iré a comer, hoy hubo mucho trabajo; los dejo solos - dijo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke. Algo bastante innecesario tomando en cuenta como era mi novio.  
- La comida ya está lista papá - dije para crear un ambiente más agradable.  
- De acuerdo, ¿Tú ya comiste? - dijo y se levantó del sofá.  
- Ya, hace un rato - Casi siempre comía sola, mi padre llegaba algo tarde en ocasiones.  
- De acuerdo, Sasuke. ¿Gustas comer algo? - dijo dirigiéndose con amabilidad.  
- Oh, muchas gracias pero ya comí – Respondió negando con la cabeza y mi padre entró a la cocina después de un rato.  
- ¿Vamos afuera? - dije porque no quería que mi padre escuchara lo demás - el asintió y salimos.  
Ya afuera pude dar un respiro y llenarme los pulmones para seguir hablando.  
- ¡Dios! Pensé que sería más complicado - dije llevándome la mano a la frente.  
- Hmp, pues no lo fue, tus padres son muy agradables en verdad -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¿De verdad? Bueno… quizás mi padre no tanto, pero mi madre es algo… tu sabes, extrovertida.  
- Creo que es fantástica - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- ¡Uf! Pero al menos ya estamos libres de culpas.  
- ¿Estas bien entonces? - Me pregunto un poco extrañado.  
- Por supuesto, eso significa que a partir de mañana ya podemos pasearnos por el Internado como lo que somos en realidad - Le dije con una sonrisa y el me miro esperanzado, desvió la mirada de la mía, me sacaba una cabeza de diferencia y tuve que alzar la mirada para verlo bien.  
El me miró de nuevo, como bajo una luz nueva, se acercó a mí pero nos percatamos de que mi padre había llevado su plato de comida a la sala y nos veía desde detrás de las cortinas.  
- ¡Papá! - Le dije en son de reproche.  
Él se asustó y se dirigió al interior de la casa, Sasuke emitió una risa baja.  
- Descuida, no haré eso en frente de él - Me aclaro y me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.  
- En ese caso nos veremos en el Internado…  
- Ah, Sakura… ¿quieres ir mañana a mi casa? - dijo y me quedé pensado.  
- Sí, estoy segura de que mi padre me dará más libertad ahora.  
- Después de clases nos vamos entonces.  
- Claro - dije emocionada, sería mi primera cita oficial con él.  
- Ahora es mi turno, mi padre te quiere conocer y mi hermano - dijo con flojera.  
- ¿Ya lo saben? - dije abochornada.  
- Si, hoy se los dije, antes de venir - Me miró con ternura. Era bastante peculiar la forma en que miraba, como si fuera algo en extremo frágil… siempre me miraba así.  
- De acuerdo - Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla por si mi padre hacía de las suyas, mientras se alejaba me miro nuevamente y dijo "Te quiero mucho" tan audible que estaría avergonzada si alguien lo hubiera escuchado.  
- ¡Yo también te quiero Mucho! - Le Grite y me sonroje mientras él sonreía y luego se marchaba.  
Al entrar a la casa vi a mi padre viendo un partido de futbol por la TV.  
- ¿Van a salir? - dijo despreocupado.  
- ¡Estabas espiando! - Le dije acusadora.  
- No, solo observaba sin querer… - dijo a la defensiva.  
- Si, como no - le dije molesta.  
- Ya, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer - Dijo y compuso una sonrisa.  
- En fin… ¿puedo salir con él mañana? - Le pregunte y esperé su respuesta.  
- Si, te doy permiso, después de tanta cortesía de tu novio no me puedo negar - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Subí a mi habitación, llamé por teléfono a Hinata para contarle todo pero no estaba en casa, llamé a Ino y tampoco, por último llamé a Tenten… ella siempre era certera en sus consejos y me entendía la perfección.  
- **_¿Hola?_** - dijo con voz cantarina.  
Hablamos sobre las cosas del Internado, el que Ino estaba un poco molesta ya que no me quedaba con ella en la habitación… cuando lo supiera quizás se moleste aún más porque no fue la primera en saberlo. Era difícil tener tres amigas. Muy difícil.  
- Tenten, soy novia de Sasuke… - Le dije como si nada y cerré los ojos esperando los gritos y los _cuéntame todo… cuéntame todo.  
_- **_¡Oh! Qué bien, es una excelente noticia.  
_**No parecía muy sorprendida, me pregunté por qué sería.  
- Tal vez es mi imaginación pero ¿ya lo sabías? - dije inquisitiva.  
- **_¿Eh? No, para nada… es que… bueno, era de esperarse_**.  
- Tu siempre tan inquisitiva, te las sabes todas - dije y ella rió.  
El resto de la tarde estuve pensando en él, el único que me importaba.  
Había creído que mis sentimientos hacia el habían sido solo una confusión, que había malinterpretado las cosas, pero podía seguir con mi mente cada vez que nos habíamos conectado y cada vez que él se habían alejado, ya podría ser capaz de encontrar alguna razón para entenderlo... él me amaba.  
El resto de la tarde y la noche me dediqué a buscar algo para mi cita de mañana, después de clases tendría que venir a cambiarme de ropa, no quería ir así. Había ido con mis amigas hace días al centro comercial y decidí comprarme unas cuantas prendas. Ino siempre se propasaba demasiado, pero era lo común, tenía buena posición económica al igual que las demás, pero si por ella fuera se compraba todo el almacén.  
A la mañana siguiente bajé e hice mi desayuno, mi padre había ido a trabajar. Su empleo consumía muchas horas extra, ser policía era un trabajo difícil pero era su pasión.  
Tome mi mochila y salí a toda prisa, quería verlo.  
Todo el día estuve pensando en cómo sería el conocer a su padre y a su hermano, que nerviosismo, no quería hacer el ridículo ni nada por el estilo.  
Al llegar a mi casa después del Internado subí de prisa para cambiarme de ropa, no lo hice esperar mucho… cuando baje él estaba parado en la escalera y por unos segundos me quedo mirando sorprendido y después solo me sonrió.  
Una media hora nos bastó para alejarnos de la cuidad y adentrarnos por unos portones muy grandes. Su casa era gigante, blanca con ventanas de un azul majestuoso, y unos jardines que no tenían que envidiarle a un castillo real. Todo era tan verde… tan vivo.  
Nos bajamos y él me tomo la mano para guiarme…  
- ¿Dónde vamos? - Le pregunte confundida ya que no nos dirigíamos a la entrada.  
- A los jardines de mi madre.  
¿Su Madre?, siempre había creído que ella no se encontraba con él, siempre hablando de su padre y su hermano, jamás la había mencionado ni tampoco yo quería preguntarle.  
Cuando él estuviera listo me lo diría, sin presiones.  
Al llegar a una esquina premeditada descendimos por un camino estrecho rodeado de árboles.  
- Emm…soy algo torpe en esto, perdona si no te puedo seguir el paso - dije como disculpa.  
- ¿Qué? No, descuida, iremos despacio.  
Estuve a punto de tropezar con una raíz de un árbol viejo pero Sasuke me sostuvo a tiempo.  
- Te lo dije, soy muy torpe - dije con frustración.  
- Deja informarte que eso tiene solución - dijo y me tendió los brazos.  
- ¿Qué? No… yo puedo - dije avergonzada.  
- De nuevo con eso, siempre rehúsas la ayuda que te brindan ¿sabes? - dijo con voz tenue.  
- Es que… esto es demasiado - dije contrariada.  
- La verdad eres muy ligera, no supones un gran peso. Hasta las maletas que me cargo cuando salgo de excursión son más pesadas - Me dijo sonriendo, puse los ojos en blanco, seguro que exageraba.  
Me quedé quieta en el mismo sitio sin mover un músculo.  
- Te llevo en mi espalda… anda - dijo y obedecí, que más me quedaba, me aferré a su cuello, acomode mi vestido y seguimos el camino. En efecto, no debía pesarle demasiado, conforme seguíamos el camino no jadeó ni por un segundo, charlaba de lo más normal. Entonces después de un rato me bajó.  
- ¿Ya llegamos? - dije con suma curiosidad – Tu casa es tan grande, hasta tienes un bosque privado.  
- No es para tanto, mira, detrás de esos árboles, después de la espesura de hierbas hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte - dijo e hizo que me estremeciera de la curiosidad.  
Seguimos el caminito, más bien era como un sendero bien marcado, lo que me hizo suponer que lo frecuentaba siempre.  
- Cierra los ojos, yo te guío - dijo y obedecí.  
¿Qué era aquello tan misterioso?, los jardines de su Madre tienen que ser algo muy especial…  
Me tomó de las manos y un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna, después de dar unos cuantos pasos…  
- Ábrelos - Dijo y entonces me maravillé con algo que definitivamente no podía ser real… era un lugar muy grande, tenía cuatro piletas con ángeles en medio, el agua que caía desaparecía alrededor de un pequeño prado, mas mágico aun, en medio un haz de luz que refulgía de forma majestuosa. Habían muchas flores, muchas y de todos los colores y formas; estaban en todos lados y el césped parecía dorado justo donde la luz tocaba el suelo.  
- ¡Que hermoso! - Le dije, parpadee muchas veces, creyendo que era un sueño y que me despertaría en cualquier momento.  
Esos lugares sólo existían en los cuentos más fantásticos.  
Camine involuntariamente alzando la mano e intentando tocar los rayos del sol, todo brillaba, todo se intensificaba… sentía que estaba sumergida en un castillo de cristal, yo era una pequeña grieta que no sintonizaba en tal hermosura.  
- ¿Te gusta? - Me pregunto y luego tomó mi mano que estaba en el aire.  
- Tendría que ser ciega para decir que no.  
Aún estaba sorprendida.  
- Es de mi madre - Me acarició la mejilla delineando los contornos de mi barbilla.  
- ¿De verdad? - dije abochornada.  
- Bueno, era…  
No quise preguntar nada, me quedé con la boca abierta un buen rato, después nos sentamos en el césped y el haz de luz fue extinguido por unas nubes vaporosas.  
Nos recostamos admirando las formas de las nubes en el mundo azul de allá arriba.  
- Sakura… - dijo y giré la cabeza para mirarlo.  
- ¿sí? - Dije admirando su rostro y pensando que él era aún más perfecto en este lugar.  
- ¿Te quedarías conmigo? - dijo muy serio y no entendí muy bien.  
- ¿Quedarme contigo? - dije confusa.  
- Si, me refiero a que esto siga, y que por nada… que por nada te alejes de mi - dijo y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.  
- Yo… si, me quedaré contigo - dije y él se acercó a mí, sentí su mano entre la mía y sus ojos negros me hipnotizaron.  
Luego apartó la mirada de la mía, y miró al haz de luz ahora oscurecido por las nubes, suspiró y me dijo…  
- Gracias - no supe que hacer, eso fue extraño.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - dije confundida.  
- Sé qué te parece raro pero… de algún modo me siento agradecido por eso.  
- El otro día me dijiste eso, en un texto - Le dije y él abrió los ojos para mirarme de nuevo.  
- Lo recuerdas.  
- Por supuesto, Sasuke… yo siempre he sentido como si esto no fuera realidad, como si estuviera soñando, y me da miedo que esto se acabe… me da miedo el pensar que… no sé, es como si algo fuera a pasar.  
Sostuvo mi mano con firmeza, me miro con comprensión y luego sonrió.  
- No importa lo que suceda, no importan las circunstancias, no importa el peligro que se avecine Sakura, yo siempre te mantendré a salvo mientras haya una posibilidad, Lo juro - dijo sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza.  
- No nos alejaremos, eso no pasará, es verdad, lo sé - dije y le besé la mejilla. Él se estremeció y me abrazó con protección, como si fuera un bebé, cerré los ojos y me hundí en su pecho, estaba muy bien de esa forma.  
- Estas en mi corazón, en lo más profundo Sakura - Me dijo en un susurro.  
Mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado, él sonrió… estaba sobre él y él podía sentirlo, me sonroje un poco y le dije…  
- Estas bajo mi piel, en lo más profundo de ella.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	24. Recuerdos que no se olvidan

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Seguimos el sendero de regreso… ella se empeñó en que podía caminar sola hasta la casa, no me opuse, supongo que debe resultarle incómodo, sin embargo para mí es lo mejor del mundo, así me evito el riesgo de que se lastime.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le pregunte con una media sonrisa.  
- Muy bien… demasiado bien - Me respondió emocionada - Cuando mi madre sepa esto, no se asemeja en lo más mínimo con sus lugares rematicos de los libros.  
Sonreí, me agradaba que ella pensara eso.  
- Ya veo, así que… te llevas bien con ella.  
-Sí, ella es… mi mejor amiga - dijo y me sonrió de nuevo, contrayendo sus labios en una mueca inocente, la misma que me imaginaba en los mejores de mis sueños.  
- ¿Y aun así habían días en que preferías en que ella no estuviera? - le pregunte recordando la conversación del día en que Karin le corto el cabello, ella me miro asustada y luego me tomo del brazo para ir mas juntos, me apretó con fuerzas y luego sonrió.  
- Ese fue un comentario infantil, ya no pienso eso…  
- Eso es bueno, tener a una madre se convierte en lo más importante para uno, y no todos disfrutan de ese privilegio… - Ella me miro un poco confundida queriendo preguntar algo pero me adelante, no quería entrar en detalles - ¡Ya llegamos!  
Cruzamos los jardines, los árboles y arbustos…  
Recordé a su Madre…  
Había mirado con detenimiento todas y cada una de las cosas de aquella sala de estar en casa de Sakura, muchas fotografías de ella cuando era pequeña, pero una en particular llamó mi atención, era de sus padres. No había visto a su madre pero al reconocerla me di cuenta de que el parecido con Sakura era extraordinario, sobre todo por los rasgos faciales, eran tan finos como los de ella, su cabello también era rosa pero largo hasta la cintura… lo único que era fácil de identificar como distinto eran sus ojos, de un color miel.  
Si no hubiera sido por eso hubiera pensado que era Sakura vestida de novia, por otro lado estaba su padre, de complexión liviana y abrazando a su mujer, pude ver en él los ojos de Sakura, verdes claro y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me pregunté por qué se había separado ya que parecían tan felices, pero eran jóvenes. Debió ser eso, la gente que se casa joven por lo general tarda poco en separarse, a excepción de mis padres, claro.  
Ella se acomodó un poco su vestido y limpio sus zapatos, se veía hermosa, me dedicó una tímida sonrisa y eso la hizo parecer mucho más bonita de lo habitual. Llevaba un vestido rosa casual por arriba de la rodilla y algo abombado con un moño al centro que la hacía lucir muy tierna. Su cabello iba acomodado en una bola con unos palillos que sujetaban el mismo, calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo tono que el vestido.  
- ¿Cómo me veo? - me pregunto mientras se daba una vuelta, pero eso era innecesario, pues claro que se veía hermosa.  
- Te ves… bella – Se sonrojó, acomodo su bolso y nos acercamos a la entrada. Yo no iba a la altura de ella, tendría que ponerme algo decente llegando a la casa. Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Supongo que le debió parecer algo grande pero le gustó.  
- ¿Esa es tu casa? - Pregunto anonadada mientras la señalaba.  
Chiyo- basama nos abrió las puertas al tocar el timbre.  
- Adelante querido. Veo que ya has traído a tu novia, le avisaré a su padre y hermano - Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura que le correspondió con timidez y entramos a la sala principal.  
Llevé a Sakura a mi habitación en los pisos superiores, le dije que esperara en la salita y ella accedió.  
- ¿Tu habitación tiene una salita? ¡Wow!, que genial - dijo impresionada, no era común en ella ver tantos lujos, supongo. Su casa era pequeña comparada con la mía, pero me parecía genial… era muy decorativa y además… tenía un ambiente familiar a pesar de que sólo vivía con su padre.  
- Claro… – Le respondí y entré a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, al salir ella contemplaba las guitarras, partituras, cuadros y las pilas y pilas de discos de música que tenía en la repisa.  
- ¡Vaya! Esto parece una tienda - dijo asombrada.  
- Bueno… es que me gusta coleccionar - dije con una sonrisa, se detuvo a mirar una guitarra eléctrica y acústica - Un día de estos te cantaré una canción - Le dije acercándome a su oído y ella se estremeció, salimos de la salita y nos dirigimos al comedor.  
Jalé a Sakura por el brazo para conducirla, se quedó mirando los pasillos con la acostumbrada alfombra roja que se extendía por ellos, las decenas de cuadros y demás.  
Al llegar al pasillo derecho la conduje al comedor para presentarle a mi padre y hermano.  
Cuando llegamos al comedor di el primer paso con Sakura tomada de la mano y a mi lado, entonces al entrar a la sala los vi, ambos parados esperándonos.  
- Hola -. Les dije, acercándola a mí para darle confianza - Ella es Sakura.  
Mi padre se acercó sonriéndole y le extendió una mano  
- Hola querida.  
- Mucho gusto señor Uchiha - Le respondió con cortesía.  
- Puedes llamarme sólo Fugaku.  
Luego se acercó Itachi, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, primero me miró a mí y después a mi hermano, si… lo sé. Somos parecidos, quizás demasiado.  
- Mucho gusto… emm… - Le dijo Sakura a Itachi.  
- Soy Itachi… supongo que debo parecer una copia más grande de Sasuke ¿no?, mucho gusto – Le dijo con amabilidad, Sakura asintió y se estrecharon las manos por unos segundos y luego Sakura la retiro con nerviosismo.  
- Que bien que viniste, ya queríamos conocerte, pero… ven… la comida ya está lista, por favor siéntete como en tu casa.  
Pasamos al comedor, retiré la silla para que ella tomara asiento y miré de reojo a mi hermano, él me guiño un ojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura, quien rió en voz baja.  
Chiyo-basama trajo la comida junto con el demás personal, Sakura parecía aturdida por tanta atención.  
- Vaya, eres muy linda, mi hermanito eligió bien – Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa y ella la correspondió.  
- Muchas gracias Itachi-san.  
- No uses el _san_ por favor, no soy tan viejo, además somos casi familia - Sakura se puso algo roja y mi padre rió, yo disimulé una sonrisa por lo bajo y continuamos la comida de lo más normal.  
- Querida – Se dirigió mi padre a Sakura - ¿Ya te has recuperado de tu gripe? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- Si, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias.  
- ¿Él es el Jefe de policía? - Le pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
- Si, él es el jefe de policía del distrito – Le respondió mientras se deleitaba con la comida, me alegró saber que fuera de su agrado.  
- Pues ya sabes hermanito – Dijo Itachi - Más te vale tratarla bien porque si no… - Dijo con una mirada de susto.  
Sakura rió un poco pero yo permanecí igual de serio.  
- Sé que eres una muy buena estudiante, eso es fantástico.  
Mi padre comenzaba con su interrogatorio, cuando era pequeño Tenten y… Corinne pasaron por lo mismo, siempre les hacía preguntas respecto a sus gustos y a sus amistades conmigo, ahora le tocaba a Sakura.  
- Si, gracias. Yo he tenido que estudiar demasiado para lograr conseguir la beca en Konoha Daigaku Todai, de otro modo yo no podría…  
- ¡Wow! Entonces debes ser más inteligente que Sasuke, ya quisiera ver eso – La interrumpió Itachi, sólo torcí los ojos en desaprobación y Sakura volvió a reír.  
- Pues la verdad no creo, Sasuke es demasiado inteligente – Le respondió mirándome de reojo.  
- Yo también tengo mis logros - Dijo Itachi arqueando una ceja y empezando a alardear.  
- ¿De verdad? -Le dijo Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Itachi… no empieces - Le dijo mi padre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
- No iba a hacerlo, sólo quería molestar a Sasuke.  
Sakura e Itachi empezaban a tener mucha confianza, al menos él se disponía a hacer bromas.  
Al final de la comida Sakura se disponía a levantar sus cosas pero apareció una Chiyo-basama muy alarmada…  
- ¡Oh no! Señorita claro que no, es usted muy amable pero de eso me encargo yo.  
- En serio no es molestia – Le dijo un poco sorprendida y con su cálida sonrisa, ella era tan auténtica y tan sencilla.  
- Descuide – Le dijo Chiyo-basama y se alejó con las cosas, Itachi no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, seguro que estaba evaluando la clase de chica que había traído a casa, seguro pasó el examen pues le sonrió con cortesía al finalizar la cena.  
- Ahora viene el postre - dijo con felicidad, a él le encantaban todas las cosas dulces, yo las detestaba, no eran de mi aprecio.  
Al volver Chiyo-basama traía unos flanes con caramelo por encima para todos, menos para mí claro.  
- Sasuke, ¿No te gusta el flan? - dijo curiosa mirando mi plato vacío.  
- No, no me gusta lo dulce.  
- Una lástima ¿no crees Sakura-chan? Es lo más delicioso del mundo - dijo Itachi con aplomo.  
- Por supuesto - dijo correspondiendo a mi hermano, a ella le gustaba lo dulce pero a mí no, bueno, no podíamos estar de acuerdo siempre, esperé a que terminaran de comer todos, nos dirigimos a la sala y…  
- Sasuke… ¿Por qué no le muestras a Sakura que tocas el piano? - Dijo mi padre con aplomo y se sentó en el sofá.  
- Mejor otro día - dije algo nervioso.  
- No seas tímido hermanito, si no lo haré yo - Dijo con pereza - Y ya sabes que casi no lo hago.  
- Hazlo tú - dije y tomé de la mano a Sakura para sentarnos en el sofá.  
Itachi se paró de mala gana y se sentó en el taburete para tocar el piano… Sakura miraba expectante.  
- ¿Qué toco? – Pregunto Itachi a mi padre.  
- La que quieras - dijo con indiferencia.  
- Bueno… hay una que está en proceso, la estuve inventando ayer por la tarde, creo que ya está lista, veamos - Dijo sacando las partituras rayadas.  
- Que cuidadoso eres - Le dije con sarcasmo.  
- Pues lo lamento, pero las mentes brillantes se inspiran a partir de lo que se les viene a la mente…si no lo escribo deprisa y tacho las notas hasta que quede como quiero, no me sirve, no tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir todo perfecto…- Dijo reprochándome y Sakura rió un poco.  
Puse los ojos en blanco y comenzó a tocar la pieza.  
Comenzó con maestría, todos nos quedamos en silencio, era muy bella… sí que debió quebrarse la cabeza para hacerla, era tan vivaz, Sakura lo notó también y escuchó sin apartar la vista de las manos de mi hermano, se movían deprisa y ella intentaba seguirles el ritmo. Al final de la pieza mi padre habló.  
- Vaya… es grandiosa hijo - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.  
- Gracias - dijo y guardó de nuevo la partitura.  
- Que bella ¿Cómo se llama? – Le pregunto Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Itachi volteó a verla y examinó silenciosamente su rostro con curiosidad, así era él, apenas alguien decía algo muy común y se quedaba pensativo, era un raro.  
- No… no tiene título todavía, estoy en la espera del ideal - Dijo con un dejo de tristeza que sólo yo pude notar.  
- ¡AH! pues es preciosa - dijo con sinceridad.  
- ¿Tu tocas? - Pregunto Itachi con curiosidad.  
- Si - Le respondió con timidez.  
- ¿Quieres tocar algo? – Le pregunto con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes como el jade.  
Ella me miro con timidez y luego le respondió a Itachi.  
- Yo… no lo sé.  
- Podemos tocar juntos si gustas - Ella se lo pensó un poco, luego me miró y le sonreí de medio lado, ella aceptó y se sentó a su lado en el taburete.  
- ¿Cual tocaremos? - dijo con nerviosismo, mi padre no apartaba la vista de ella, seguro le parecía hermosa… como mamá.  
- Mmm… pues ¿Qué te parece esta?  
Itachi saco las partituras de otra de sus canciones inventadas; no sabía que tenía tantas de su invención…pero luego recordé que debían ser esas que escribía a sus novias en la preparatoria y puse los ojos en blanco.- De acuerdo… ¿Cómo se llama? - dijo y mi hermano le respondió.  
- _May be.  
_Comenzaron después de unos segundos, Sakura miraba las partituras y después a las teclas del piano, la melodía era algo complicada pero la siguió a la perfección. Noté algo extraño, como una conexión entre ellos cuando tocaban la pieza, como si se dijeran algo entre cada una de las notas musicales. Mi hermano de vez en cuando la veía de reojo y se asombraba por la velocidad de sus dedos en las teclas, Sakura igual… pero continuó la pieza de lo más normal, al final Itachi se quedó muy serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa después de un rato.  
Itachi, obviamente, no se esperaba tanto dominio por parte de Sakura, ella le sonrió y mi padre elogió su talento, ella se puso algo colorada.  
- Fantástico Sakura-chan… eres increíble - dijo sin caber en la emoción.  
- Muchas gracias - dijo y bajó la cabeza, ¿por qué se avergonzaba tanto?  
Conversamos un rato más y pude notar que Itachi permanecía algo pensativo después de eso… no supe por qué.  
- Fue un placer conocerte querida - Dijo con una amable sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano a Sakura… ella le correspondió con gratitud e igual a mi hermano.  
- Deberías venir más seguido Sakura-chan - Dijo Itachi con un brillo extraño en los ojos, Sakura asintió con timidez y desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio… mi hermano sonrió por lo bajo y se alejó un poco de ella. No lo comprendí. Después me miró de soslayo, salimos de la casa y la llevé a la suya.  
- ¿Qué tal te parecieron? - Le pregunte algo nervioso, esperaba que no la hubieran tratando demasiado como el centro de atención, porque a ella eso le incomodaba.  
- Me parecieron geniales, ya veo de donde sacaste la cortesía y esas cosas - dijo con una sonrisita de medio lado.  
- Si… así somos los tres.  
Ella quedo pensativa, mirando hacia afuera y luego a mí, su rostro cambio un poco y luego me pregunto…  
- ¿Los tres? - Pude ver la duda en esa pregunta, algo más que el mero concepto de tres y supuse lo que se venía después, podía dejarla con la duda pero…  
- Si, mi padre, mi hermano y yo… mi madre, ella… bueno, sufrió un accidente automovilístico en Osaka y… murió.  
Tragué saliva, con cuidado intenté aliviar ese dolor que se extendía por mi garganta y le sonreí para evitar deslices.  
Sakura se quedó muy quieta, parecía cuestionarse por qué lo había hecho, ya se estaba tardando en preguntarme sobre mi madre. Sabía que algún día lo haría, o que tal vez ya se imaginaba algo así y no quería tocar el tema, ahora sé que en verdad no se lo imaginaba.  
- Yo… lo siento - dijo bajando la mirada.  
- No te preocupes, está bien - dije apretando el volante para tranquilizarme un poco.  
Sakura siguió en silencio y eso me puso incómodo, lo mejor sería contarle todo, dejarlo salir tal vez incluso me aliviaría un poco.  
- ¿Quieres oír hablar de ella? - dije mientras conducía calle abajo.  
- ¿Qué? pero tú no te sientes….- dijo dubitativa.  
- No, eso ya lo superé - Le respondí no muy convencido de ello.  
- Mmm… de acuerdo - Dijo alzando la mirada y evaluando mi expresión.  
- Bueno, como empezar - sonreí - Ella era muy bella, lo era tanto como tú - dije y se sonrojó de sobremanera - Aunque ella tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, era muy amable, le encantaba pintar, todos los cuadros que ves en casa ella los hizo - dije y ella se asombró.  
- ¿De verdad? Es… genial - dijo con los ojos desorbitados.  
- Ella era muy caritativa, cada navidad o año nuevo llevábamos regalos a los niños de los orfanatos.  
Sakura permaneció callada escuchando…  
- Ella era… bueno, es la mejor madre del mundo, siempre se preocupó por mi hermano y por mí, y en especial yo… estaba mucho tiempo con ella; me gustaba verla pintar y me cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir, supongo que fue a partir de ahí que descubrí mi gusto por la música, ella decía que con la música se dicen muchas cosas; se transmiten muchos sentimientos y es más fácil que los demás te entiendan si eres de pocas palabras - Sakura sonrió con brevedad y me miró de soslayo - Mi padre la adoraba… es decir, la ama; aún después de lo que pasó.  
- Sasuke si no quieres seguir…  
- No, tienes que saber aunque sea esto - continúe - Mi padre iba conduciendo cuando unos hombres en un vehículo se atravesaron, iban ebrios y perdieron el control de éste, nos empujaron al borde de una barranca y mi padre intentó virar hacia el otro lado, no pudo, se había roto la cerca de metal; yo iba con ellos, mi hermano igual, entonces mi madre volteó aterrorizada hacia atrás, le dijo algo a mi hermano y el me sujetó, Itachi me estrechó contra él y me abrazó para que no recibiera el impacto, también tapó mis oídos con sus manos para que no escuchara los estallidos del auto tras nuestro. Yo… no podía parar de llorar, mi hermano no me soltó en ningún momento, entonces descendimos aún más hasta que el vehículo se giró completamente y quedamos de cabeza, no me dañé porque mi hermano amortiguó el golpe. Después recuerdo estar sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad, mi hermano seguía aferrado a mí. Mi madre no lo llevaba puesto, lo recuerdo a la perfección, siempre lo olvidaba. Escuché a mi padre preguntar por nosotros y mi hermano le contestó en su lugar una vez que se aseguró que yo estuviera bien. La voz de mi padre se quebró cuando vio algo que iba mal… mi madre, ella no hablaba, no pude verla pero él sí… y gritó desenfrenado, mi hermano sollozó también… yo no entendía nada, tenía seis años. Los vidrios estallaron en mil pedazos. Después llegaron las ambulancias. Nos sacaron del auto y mi padre como pudo se acercó a mi madre, mi hermano me sujetaba por los hombros y yo estaba aterrado. Vi a mi madre en una camilla, estaba llena de sangre, su rostro… estaba lleno de color rojo y tenía muchos rasguños del cristal en sus brazos. Itachi… sostenía mis mejillas y me murmuraba que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba temblando y yo no podía respirar bien, entonces él se alteró y llamó a los paramédicos, tenía un gran corte en el brazo pero no le importó. Me atendieron y entonces me subieron a una camilla, me inyectaron algo punzante, un líquido que me quemó ascendió por mis venas; me pusieron una mascarilla, nunca había sido asmático, pero sólo surgió así, tal vez por la emoción tan vívida, luego mi corazón palpitó demasiado rápido, mi hermano se situó a mi lado, llorando, después no recuerdo nada más.  
- Oh, Sasuke… - Sakura estaba llorando, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, eso no me ayudaba en nada… no quería hacerlo, no debía.  
- Al otro día estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con mi hermano al lado. Yo pregunté deprisa por mi madre y su rostro se ensombreció… estaba muerta. Comencé a forcejear que me dejaran verla y él se derrumbó sobre mí diciendo que debía ser fuerte. El debió sufrir demasiado, por ser fuerte ante mí y mi padre. Después fue su funeral, aún recuerdo como mi padre se desmoronó en mil pedazos al ver su ataúd. Se lanzó a llorar sobre él descontroladamente diciendo a mi madre que no se fuera, que no nos dejara. Yo no sabía si llorar o gritar, o morirme yo también. Mi hermano me llevó a un lado despejado de los jardines, hacía un clima bastante feo, estaba lloviendo cuando salimos al jardín. Me dijo que a partir de ahora sólo seríamos tres pero que mi madre estaría con nosotros siempre, que nos vería desde el cielo y que nos cuidaría. Mikoto, ese era el nombre de mi madre. Yo era un niño feliz, siempre reía por todo, era una copia del Naruto de ahora; pero después de eso… me volví callado, prefería estar solo, él perdió a sus padres cuando nació, vive con su tío, por lo tanto nunca hemos concordado en esos sentimientos. Tener un lazo y perderlo no es lo mismo que nunca haberlo experimentado, es mil veces peor el saber lo que se siente tener una madre y después, así sin más… que unos idiotas te la arrebatasen. Pero… sé que lo que dijo mi hermano es verdad, que ella me cuida y sabe que estoy bien, que no se esfumó de la nada. Desde ese día cada vez que veo el sol me imagino que mi madre es ese astro rey, que sale todos los días para despertarme, para indicarme que vive en mí… y que… y que me quiere.  
Una nota amarga terminó la frase en mi voz y Sakura me tomó la mano, que estaba sujeta al volante con demasiada dureza, no la miré, no quería llorar, llorar y perder los estribos, así estaba bien. Ese era mi pasado… era triste pero era lo único que tenía, además de unos pocos momentos felices que estallaron fugazmente desde la muerte de mi madre.  
- Sasuke, paremos por allí - Dijo con la boca seca y no me animé a ver su expresión, me acerqué a un lado de la carretera, un sitio donde había un camino de grava y lleno de pinos y abetos silvestres.  
Me detuve y la miré, ella un estaba llorando.  
- Sasuke yo… no tenía idea, de verdad que yo no sabía, pero lo imaginaba… - dijo controlándose y limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano - Yo… sé que te duele.  
Bajé la mirada, claro que me dolía, era mentira que lo había superado, todavía esperaba despertar de ese maldito sueño y tener seis años de nuevo; ver a mi madre a mi lado y sonreírle.  
- Supongo que… habrá cosas que nunca olvidaré - dije con voz rasposa y fría.  
- Bajemos un rato ¿sí? - Dijo y compuso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, lo hice, el aire fresco me sentaría bien ahora.  
Nos acercamos al borde de los pinos y abetos y en un momento de descuido me abrazó, yo hice lo mismo y nos adentramos en el pequeño bosque a la derecha.  
- Sasuke…tú, has sufrido tanto…- dijo estrujándome más y entonces me vine abajo, la abracé con más fuerza que antes y acomodé mi cabeza en su cuello, sin mirarla.  
Nos apartamos aunque me hubiera gustado estar de ese modo por toda la eternidad.  
- Sasuke… yo, te amo, y voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda ¿sí? Porque no quiero que seas infeliz - dijo y un calor abrazador me tomó por completo, le sonreí con brevedad y volvió a estrecharme de nuevo, algo que en otro momento debió de resultar bastante cómico, ya que yo era más alto y ella me abrazaba de tal modo que yo parecía el pequeño.  
- Gracias - dije y alcé la vista para fundirme en un beso que ella correspondió de inmediato.  
- Te dije que…te prometí que… me quedaría contigo siempre.  
Eso me hizo muy feliz en esos momentos de amargura, la tomé por las mejillas y ella volvió a besarme, pero en una forma más poderosa, me contó un enorme trabajo seguirle el ritmo y me dejó boquiabierto al final. Ella se avergonzó por su atrevimiento pero yo la tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, ella se sujetó a mi cuello y yo la acerqué más a mí, ahora ella se sorprendió de mi atrevimiento pero no se soltó. La besé con urgencia, con desesperación y en ese beso le quise decir miles de cosas, que la amaba, que lo era todo…que la necesitaba, que no quería estar solo de nuevo.  
Al separarnos en busca de aire ella se sonrojó de sobremanera, volvimos al auto después de unos minutos y la llevé a casa, ella no pensaba tocar el tema en esos momentos, quizás ya nunca.  
- Gracias por la comida en tu casa, fue genial - Dijo una vez que ambos nos hubimos recuperado del todo.

Y al estar nuevamente en mi auto, alejado de ella, reflexione. Solo intentaba enterrar el dolor, pero me hizo llorar, y no puedo parar el llanto…

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	25. Donde hay y hubo Fuego

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Después de recuperarme me detuve en una tienda para comprar algunas cosas, ya era de noche y las calles se iban desocupando poco a poco.  
Al acercarme al auto comenzó lo que mi mente había bloqueado por un tiempo.  
- Hola - Dijo a mi espalda - ¿Cómo estas, pequeño Uchiha?  
Me quede rígido, mientras esa voz resonaba en mi cabeza observe a mi alrededor implorando que fuera solo mi imaginación.  
- ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?  
Me voltee rápido y lo mire salir desde la oscuridad, como una sombra.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Dije que volvería y he cumplido, he visto que has continuado con tu vida a la normalidad, me alegro...  
- ¡Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres! - Grite eufórico, ya no había nadie en las calles… solo yo, él y sus hombres de negro.  
- La razón por la que vine en primer lugar es para decirte - Suspiro - No sé qué están tramando pequeño Uchiha pero no me gusta para nada lo que han hecho.  
Me quede quieto y me acerque un poco a él pero sus hombres sacaron sus armas y me apuntaron.  
- ¡¿A qué te refieres?, no entiendo! - Le grite desde mi lugar.  
- No grites pequeño Uchiha, no querrás despertar a los vecinos - Dijo con ironía - No vale de nada hacerse el desentendido.  
- Dime, ¿Qué se supone que hemos hecho? - Me miro dubitativo y luego entre risas dijo...  
- El primer error que han cometido: El bocón de tu hermano mayor ha hablado…  
Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mis piernas se sintieron débiles y mi corazón dio un golpe ausentándose.  
Él había hablado, me lo había dicho a mi… las consecuencias eran claras por hablar demás… ¿Lo matarían?  
- Ya lo hemos descartado - Dijo con indiferencia y moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.  
- ¿Descartado? ¿Qué has hecho que? ¿Tú lo has…?  
- No lo hemos matado – Aclaro enseguida - eso sería muy desastroso para su pequeña familia… - Sonrió de la peor forma posible - Solo digo que ya no nos sirve… solo quedas tú.  
- ¿Yo? - Mi voz se quebró.  
- Sí. Eso dije, solo quedas tu para cumplir con nuestro propósito.  
No le dije nada, continúe escuchando en silencio.  
- Mira pequeño Uchiha, las reglas habían sido muy claras. Traigo algo para ti, espero que esto te motive a guardar silencio. Y sobre tu hermano… bueno, no ha sido de mucha ayuda pero estoy seguro que tú tienes todas las intenciones de que no le pase nada. Cooperaras.  
Miro a nuestro alrededor y un hombre se acercó a él para entregarle un sobre, este sonrió y luego le ordeno que me lo entregara.  
- Eso es para ti, luego lo ves. Ahora el segundo error que han cometido y el más inquietante… ¿Qué pretende tu familia al reunirse?  
- ¿Al reunirse? - Le pregunte confundido mientras otro hombre alto de anteojos oscuros me entregaba el sobre y luego se alejaba.  
- Así es, no nos gusta para nada eso, si pretenden algo… si has dicho algo... ¡Lo pagaran muy caro! - su semblante cambió - Pero veo que no te has enterado aun… puedo darme cuenta. Solo te diré que no me gustan las visitas…  
Lo mire aún más confundido y este comenzó a alejarse y los otros hombres se quedaban parados ahí como estatuas, observándome.  
- Pequeño Uchiha - Dijo de una forma educada - No quiero hacer esto pero… debo enseñarte a comportarte.  
Se subió a su Hammer y luego se fue… lo observe mientras los hombres se acercaron lentamente hacia mí.  
No podía ver sus ojos pero estaba seguro que pertenecían a los hombres más sanguinarios que había visto, ese era su trabajo, matar, golpear y enseñar modales a los que se negaban a cooperar.  
Debía luchar, ni siquiera tal lógica pareció ayudarme cuando me vi pateado, arrastrado, golpeado en las costillas, pegado y triturado con fierros… de la clase que rompe huesos.  
Al principio creí que tenía posibilidad. Tres de los siete hombres en mejor forma cayeron por mis ataques certeros y veloces. Pero aquí venia otro enorme, a todas luces bien entrenado, verlo tan cerca hizo que dudara un poco en si lo derrotaría. El grandote cayó con una patada en la cara, pero no permaneció en el suelo; se levantó y se aferró a mi pierna permitiendo que los otros tres me inmovilizaran. Sentí un enorme desaliento cuando mis piernas cedieron y caí.  
- ¡Malditos bastardos! – Les grite entre una bocanada de sangre que salto cuando uno me dio un puñetazo en la boca.  
No serbia de nada, mientras peleaba todavía intentando arrastrar conmigo a tantos como podía, lo comprendí. Y a continuación todo se tornó irreal y confuso; irreal como en un sentido de una pesadilla febril. Tenía el cuerpo apaleado y al mismo tiempo que me concentraba en respirar uno me pegaba una patada en la espalda. Sentía cada vez más como si estuviese en una pesadilla en la que solo me podía mover en cámara lenta y, al mismo tiempo, algo en mi cerebro me susurraba que descansara, que me limitara a descansar… y todo terminaría.  
Levante mi cabeza y vi a uno posicionarse frente a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo escupí y recibí una violenta patada en el pecho como respuesta.  
Perdí el conocimiento por un instante al golpear mi cabeza contra el asfalto y luego, lentamente, regreso el dolor.  
- No te mueras niño, esto es solo una lección – Me dijo uno mientras me agarraba de la cabeza para mirarme de cerca.  
En aquel momento hubo un silencio, ya no se escuchaban sus risas.  
Me quede muy quieto, preguntándome que podría haber detenido su frenética golpiza.  
Alguien doblaba en la calle, el rugido del motor de una motocicleta interrumpía sus concentraciones y ahora se acercaba más y más.  
Se detuvo de golpe y se bajó, ¿Naruto?, no… él no podía ser, él estaba molesto conmigo… entonces ¿Quién era?, se movió como una sombra negra, porque eso era, iba todo de negro.  
Por un momento, el hombre permaneció inmóvil. No dijo nada. Lo observe lo mejor que pude a pesar de las dificultades pero no logre distinguir su rostro, aun llevaba su casco. Era... ¿esbelta?, era una mujer… se sacó su casco y su larga cabellera cayó sobre sus hombros.  
- ¿Quién eres tu mocosa? ¡Lárgate de aquí! - Le grito el grandote que sostenía mi cabeza.  
Los seis hombres se dirigieron hacia ella, uno la agarro del hombro pero está en un movimiento ágil se apartó y lo golpeo en el estómago, cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor. Ahí comenzaba su final, ahora la golpearían sin compasión.  
En un salto boto a uno de una patada, otro le lanzo un puñetazo y esta mientras se daba la vuelta le tomo el puño y lo lanzo hacia abajo golpeándolo con la rodilla.  
Parecía una bailarina de ballet en medio de una melodía fatal, tan ágil que sus pies no tocaban el suelo cuando se volteaba y saltaba. Dejo a los seis en el suelo y ahora se dirigía hacia mí, en busca del grandote que me sostenía.  
- Mantén tus manos fuera de él - Le dijo al hombre mientras se acercaba y éste me soltaba y se levantaba para golpearla.  
- ¿Quieres morir mocosa? - Escuche las voces claramente, la de él era ronca y fría y la de ella era suave, fina, calmada y con un acento extranjero.  
Descubrí que me relajaba un poco, ahí en el suelo… no logre comprender quien sería capaz de hacer justicia por si sola contra seis hombres totalmente sanguinarios, quien sería capaz de golpear uno a uno y ahora intentar protegerme a mí, a un total desconocido. Sentí un pequeño alivio inundado de una fatal preocupación, hasta que el grandote tomo mi cabeza alzándola y elevando su puño para golpearme.  
- Te dije que mantuvieras tus sucias manos alejadas de él, _Maudit_ - Sus finas manos tomaron un puñado de su cabello y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, lo golpeo en la garganta y luego el grandote cayó al suelo inconsciente, quizás sin respirar.  
Ella había hablado en… ¿Francés?, cuando conseguí volver a alzar la cabeza, débilmente la vi y ella me sonrió, ella era…  
- _Je m'excuse, je suis impoli_… aun no me he presentado - Se disculpó mientras limpiaba mis ojos con sus manos frías.  
- ¿Tu?  
Se quedó en silencio mientras sus oscuros ojos me observaban y luego sonreía…  
- Hablando del diablo… - Le dije un poco confundido, quizás era solo un sueño.  
- Me halagas, _Mon Cher_. ¿Lo ves? Me ruborizo.  
Limpio mi rostro y luego abrió mi camisa, sentí sus manos frías en mi pecho mientras revisaba mis heridas. Se sacó su chaqueta de cuero y luego… ¿Se estaba quitando la ropa?, desvié la mirada, ella cubrió mis heridas con tiras de tela, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, la observe desde ahí… sus ojos grises con destellos violeta y blanco ahora parecían negros, su cabello caía por su lado derecho ocultándole un poco el rostro. Su cabello negro como la noche. Una vez se puso su chaqueta la mire confundido y ella me sonrió.  
- No me has dicho que haces aquí, ¿Cómo es que dejaste a esos hombres tirados en la calle y aun no se mueven? ¿Están inconscientes? - Le pregunte asustado, ella solo miro a nuestro alrededor y luego dijo despreocupada…  
- No iba a tener piedad con él, _salaud qui aime embêter_, dejarlos inconscientes es poco.  
Me tomo por los brazos y me ayudo a incorporarme, quede a un lado del auto mientras ella dijo algo como _ir a buscar algunas cosas importantes para..._ no logre escucharla muy bien, mis oídos comenzaban a fallar y mi cabeza era aplastada por algún tipo de fuerza invisible. Ella se alejó y doblo en la esquina, ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya visto nada?, mire a los hombres en el suelo… aún no se movían. Después de unos pocos minutos ella apareció con unas bolsas dejándolas a mi lado.  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- Son cosas para ti, toma… limpia la sangre de tu rostro y manos.  
Me entrego unas botellas de agua y una toalla de manos.  
Observaba cada movimiento que hacía, y luego desviaba la mirada cuando ella me miraba de vuelta.  
Saque toda la sangre visible, ella después me paso una camisa negra indicándome que la cambiara por la mía, lo hice.  
- Te ves mucho mejor.  
La mire sin decir nada y luego ella se dirigió hacia el grandote que comenzaba a reincorporarse.  
- ¿Qu-Quien eres tú? – Le dijo desde el suelo.  
- ¡No hables! – lo golpeo en la cabeza y luego este no hizo ningún otro ruido.  
Estaba muy confundido, no podía entender cómo es que ella aparecía de pronto aquí, y al tiempo después golpeaba a siete hombres.  
No podía dejar de mirarla, su piel era como la porcelana bajo la luna, suave, impecable, perfecta y casi transparente.  
Su cabello era largo y caía en formas de olas hasta sus codos mientras se lo acomodaba desordenadamente a un lado, sus ojos estaban en mí ahora, negros  
por la noche.  
- Deberíamos ir a tu casa, ya he dejado mis cosas ahí, Chiyo-basama me ha recibido, ni tu padre ni Itachi están aún. Vamos.  
Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su moto…  
- Espera, necesito despejar mi mente… - Retrocedí y tome mi cabeza con aprensión - ¿Cómo es que tu…? ¿Iremos en tu moto? - Dije atontado, aun me dolían las piernas y el pecho así que me quede quieto. Ella me miro y luego con una sonrisa me dijo…  
- ¿Tienes miedo?  
- ¡Claro que no! - Le respondí a la defensiva.  
- Entonces… - Me tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza, otra corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no quite la mano.  
- Toma mi casco - Me dijo extendiéndolo y subiendo a la moto.  
- Claro que no, tu póntelo - Le dije molesto.  
- No seas _Pathétique_, si no lo haces... por los golpes que has recibido y la velocidad en la que iremos puede que te desmayes, seria trágico - Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
Me subí detrás de ella sin decir nada, debía tomarla por la cintura pero eso no lo haría...  
- Sasuke, si no te sujetas de mi…  
La tome por la cintura, me avergoncé un poco, después la rodee completamente y sentí como su cuerpo esbelto debajo de mis brazos daba una sacudida, se había estremecido.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte confundido.  
Ella encendió la moto, me puse el casco, aferre con fuerza el sobre que me había entregado el desconocido y luego dejamos atrás a los otros inconscientes y a mi auto.  
Sentía el viento en mis brazos pero el calor de Corinne me abrazaba, desde sus auriculares podía escuchar el trasfondo de una canción, _One_ de _Metallica_. Esta era una situación extraña. Hace diez años que no la veía y de pronto aparecía desde la oscuridad para golpear a siete tipos. Ahora entiendo porque Itachi había dicho que estaba cambiada, no solo físicamente… había algo en ella que la hacía parecer diferente.  
Redujo la velocidad y vi mi casa a través del casco.  
Al estar en la entrada Corinne se enderezo y luego me dijo…  
- Sasuke, ya puedes soltarme - Aun la tenía rodeada por la cintura, me sentí un idiota.  
- Oh, lo siento.  
Me baje y luego le entregue el casco.  
- Tienes un buen aspecto, considerando la situación…  
Paso su mano con suavidad por mi cabello y lo acomodo, después me ordeno un poco y sonrió  
- No tienes marcas en la cara, no hay cicatrices, pero tu pecho y tus piernas… podrías tener alguna contusión grabe. Quizás podría llevarte a algún hospital...  
- No, no pueden saber que… - Corinne me interrumpió.  
- Que estas siendo amenazado para que… ¿No te lo han dicho, verdad?  
Quede pasmado, ¿Ella lo sabía?, ¿Que ocurría en todo este misterio?, su aparición repentina no estaba justificada aun… tenía que saberlo todo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Le exigí saber, estaba molesto, me acerque a ella pero esta se alejó un poco…  
- Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre… tenemos el mismo apellido. Ellos han llegado a mí y me han amenazado al igual que a ti… ¿Feliz?, ya lo sabes.  
Se alejó molesta y toco al timbre, Itachi abrió la puerta rápidamente y se quedó quieto al ver a tal personaje frente a él.  
- ¿Corinne? - Mi padre apareció detrás de él y Chiyo-basama abrió la puerta completamente.  
- Hola - Les dijo, supuse que estaba sonriendo porque Itachi sonrió ampliamente y luego la invito a pasar.  
Fuimos hacia la sala de estar, vi sus cosas ahí, muchas maletas y algunas guitarras, ¿Ella se quedaría?  
- Oh, Corinne… has llegado, no creí que tan pronto.  
Mi padre la abrazo y la alzo del suelo dando una vuelta con ella en brazos.  
- _Il y a longtemps_… Los extrañaba demasiado, comunicarme con ustedes por teléfono no era suficiente, necesitaba verlos - Le respondió y luego lo beso en la mejilla.  
Itachi la miraba consternado, estaba tan sorprendido de verla así… estaba sumamente cambiada, era un poco más baja que yo y estaba vestida toda de negro haciendo que su piel de porcelana resaltara aún más. Su cabello negro como la noche caía en formas de ola alrededor de su cara resaltando ahora sus ojos que se veían grises, eran unos auténticos ojos de lobo. Te miraban peligrosamente mientras te sonreía, siempre así, confundiéndote.  
- Corinne, te ves muy hermosa… - Le dijo Itachi un poco avergonzado.  
- _Merci_, lo mismo para ti Itachi - Le sonrió y este se avergonzó aún más.  
- Tienes mucho que contarnos querida, y dime… ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Y tú Tutor no ha venido contigo? - Corinne lo miro un poco inquisitiva y luego se sentó en el sofá.  
- Él tiene su familia y bueno… no quería molestar aún más. Me vine de Francia para estar con ustedes… por un tiempo, y estoy segura de que él está feliz por mi decisión.  
Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, ¿Se volvería a ir?, apenas llegaba y ya…  
- Aun sigues abandonando a la gente que quieres, después de todo no has cambiado demasiado… - Le dije desde el otro extremo, había estado apartado de su conversación, solo la había observado. Ahora ella deposito sus ojos sobre mí…  
- Bueno… lo de un tiempo es solo si ustedes quieren que me vaya, pero debo admitir que estoy aquí por Itachi - sonrió de medio lado - Por su petición de casamiento, ¿lo recuerdas?  
Itachi palideció y mi padre soltó una autentica carcajada. Itachi no podía estar más consternado, ya que mi padre no dejaba de darle golpecitos en la espalda.  
- ¿Recuerdas Itachi que años atrás le dijiste a Corinne que se casarían, una vez que ella cumpliera su mayoría de edad? - Le dijo mi padre entre risas.  
- Oh, como se te ocurre padre - Itachi ya se desmayaba, y Corinne hizo una mueca.  
- ¿Qué sucede Itachi? - le pregunto -. ¿No te parezco bonita?  
- No es eso Corinne -. Itachi se rindió - Eres hermosa, sin duda alguna. Cualquier hombre en esta nefasta tierra querría casarse contigo, me incluyo, pero somos primos… – declaro, y esta vez mi padre hizo justicia por Itachi, para que no le diera un infarto a causa de la broma.  
- Solo bromeamos, no te vayas a desmayar – le dijo, y Corinne sonrió ampliamente añadiendo:  
- No te preocupes, querido…  
- ¿Pueden dejar las bromas? - Suplique, molesto.  
- Sasuke, ¿quieres me vaya? - Me pregunto Corinne, y se levantó delicadamente del sofá. Mi padre e Itachi me observaron molestos pero Corinne le quito importancia agregando… - Tendrás que cambiarte de habitación Sasuke, recuerda que la tuya es la que siempre he querido - Dijo en bromas, Itachi y mi padre cambiaron la expresión y se echaron a reír nuevamente, Corinne me observo inquisitivamente mientras Itachi la abrazaba, yo solo desvié la mirada.  
- Oh, querida… tus puños, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - Corinne observo despreocupada sus manos y luego mi padre fue por algunas cosas para curarla. Tenía pequeñas heridas en sus nudillos que no dejaban de sangrar. La evidencia de todos los puñetazos que había dado.  
- ¿Haz estado frustrada y has hecho berrinches golpeando paredes? - Le pregunte con ironía.  
- _Ce n'est pas drôle_, aunque es eso… o he tenido que defender a unos cuantos niños débiles - Me miro y luego le sonrió a Itachi que le tomaba las manos y le quitaba la sangre con un pañuelo de seda - Eres muy amable Itachi.  
- Si, como no - Dije mientras subía a mi habitación.  
Entre despacio analizando cada cosa que había sucedido, todo esto resultaba como un mal sueño. Todo esto resultaba como una prueba a la cual tenía que superar de alguna u otra forma, una prueba que determinaría si caería o no.  
Tome despacio mi celular y marque al único número al que podía llamar.  
- **_¿Hola?_** - Dijo una voz cordial y cantarina.  
- ¿Tenten? - Escuche como se removía y se acomodaba para hablar mejor.  
- **_Oh, Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?_** - Me pregunto preocupada.  
- Veras… hay algo que debes saber - Le dije con pesar.  
- **_¿Sobre qué?  
_**- Corinne - Le dije cortante, esto sería difícil pero debía decirle que ella estaba aquí, y había vuelto para no irse durante quizás mucho tiempo.  
- **_¿Has sabido algo?, dime… Sasuke, dime_** - Grito con desesperación.  
- Ella está aquí.  
Hubo un silencio y en eso alguien toco mi puerta.  
- Espera Tenten… no colgare pero espera.  
Me levante a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba ella, observándome y sonriendo.  
- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Me dijo mientras observaba hacia dentro de mi habitación.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunte un poco molesto.  
- Sasuke, relájate… solo quiero charlar contigo y... traje algo para ti - Me dijo mientras mostraba dos recipientes de cremas para: _Cicatrices, cardenales e inflamación_. La mire sin ningún tipo de expresión, esta hizo un puchero... asomaba lentamente su labio inferior de un rojo pálido, lo asomaba delicadamente y mostraba unos ojos vidriosos. Era una manipuladora.  
- Adelante - Me dirigí a la cama y tome el celular.  
- **_¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede?_** - Me pregunto Tenten en un susurro, sospechaba que no estaba solo.  
- Ella está aquí - Le dije mirando a Corinne mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba la habitación sonriendo.  
- _Je me plais ici_ – Me dijo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás y rodaba para quedar boca abajo, parecía relajada, ¿De verdad era Corinne?  
- **_Sasuke, por favor pásamela, hace mucho que no hablo con ella… _**- Me suplico, mire a Corinne y le pregunte…  
- Corinne, ¿Recuerdas a Tenten? - Le pregunte quitándole esperanzas mientras Tenten escuchaba, no creía que Corinne la recordara, quizás era tan fría que no le importaba nadie más. Esta se levantó lentamente con los brazos en frente, formaba una posición felina, sus ojos de lobo brillaron y sus dientes blancos como perlas se asomaron en una sonrisa cursiva… por un momento creí que se lanzaría sobre mí, me atacaría y solo escucharía su rugido como advertencia, pero al contrario… sonrió y luego me arrebato el celular contestando…  
- ¿Tenten?, ¿Eres tú? - Pregunto dudando.  
- **_¿Corinne?_** - Grito Tenten desde el otro lado.  
- Oh, Tenten… _ma vie_… - Me miro y sonrió placenteramente, puse los ojos en blanco y me dio un golpe en el hombro. Maldición, eso dolió.  
- **_Corinne… ¿Cuándo has llegado?, quiero verte… iré ahora mismo. Tenemos que hablar… _**- Le dijo Tenten impaciente, mire a Corinne asustado, lo más probable es que Tenten viniera aunque fuera caminando.  
- Oh, _Magnifique_, yo también quiero hablar contigo querida, pero será mañana, ¿Esta bien? - Se lanzó hacia atrás y estiro su brazo desocupado a un lado, sin querer roso mi mano y en un acto de reflejo la quite… ella pareció no darse cuenta.  
- **_Esta bien, mañana vas por mí al Internado ¿Te parece?, Sasuke puede decirte donde queda… Oh, a propósito… ¿Cómo se ha comportado Sasuke?_** - Esta sin mirarme le respondió…  
- _«Est très charmante_ - Dijo con una voz suave y baja. Tenten no le entendería así que volvería a preguntar…  
- **_¿Eh?, yo no sé francés Corinne… no seas mala_** - Se quejó y Corinne sonrió.  
- Ha sido muy encantador… - Le tradujo.  
- **_Corinne… tienes tan linda voz, es muy seductora_** - Le dijo Tenten entre risas - **_Mañana nos vemos, debo irme… pero no lo olvides, mañana sin falta.  
_**- Adiós, nos vemos mañana.  
Le corto y luego me tendió el celular, sin mirarme y aun vuelta hacia arriba en la cama.  
La mire detenidamente, aun estando ahí se mostraba ausente. Observe con cuidado su rostro delicado y sus ojos con pestañas espesas que ahora estaban cerrados en forma de luna.  
No mostraba huella alguna de haber peleado, lo que me hizo preguntar nuevamente por qué siete tipos no habían tenido oportunidad alguna contra ella. Mire alrededor de sus manos que estaban con las palmas hacia abajo, sus nudillos estaba heridos, hacían que sus manos se vieran irónicamente rudas.  
Respiro fuertemente, como si estuviera nerviosa… le observe su cuello mientras su pecho se levantaba lentamente por la respiración, su cuello delgado mostraba un color pálido, era porcelana al igual que su rostro, y ahí estaba eso… vi el dorado pendiente resplandeciendo sobre su delicada piel.  
- Sasuke - Dijo en un susurro sin abrir los ojos - Tienes que ver tus heridas, pueden que estén muy mal...  
- ¡Estoy bien! - Le dije molesto - No tienes por qué preocuparte...  
- Esto te ayudara... - Se levantó y me mostro las cremas - Te serán de gran ayuda.  
No necesitaba cremas ni curaciones de ella. Me levante y sentí una gran punzada en el lado derecho que me hizo poner la peor expresión de dolor, la sentí justo en el lugar de mis costillas.  
Fue un dolor insoportable.  
- Creo que si necesitas ayuda. Si te quejas, si intentas volver a decir que no es necesario... sentirás un dolor aún más grande - Puso una mirada amenazante y luego se levantó de la cama quedando frente a mí.  
- ¿Te la quitas tu... o lo hago yo? - sonrió complaciente.  
- ¿Ah? - Le pregunte un poco confundido.  
- Necesito que te quites la camisa para... - Luego levanto las cremas y sonrió.  
- ¿Me pondrás eso?  
- Pues claro...  
Me quite la camisa de mala gana, no deberíamos estar en esa situación... yo sin camisa y ella...  
- ¡Ahora túmbate en la cama! - Me exigió, lo hice.  
- ¿Segura que es necesario todo esto?  
- Oh Sasuke, tienes toda esta parte de un morado horrible - Toco la parte de mis costillas - Pero mañana ya estarás mucho mejor, este aceite es un buen principio.  
Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, justo a mi lado y luego empezó a dar un suave masaje sobre el cardenal.  
- La flor de ciruelo siempre resulta. Adormece la piel y los sentidos del dolor, y proporciona la base perfecta para otros aceites.  
No le respondí nada, estaba haciendo efecto el aceite y ya se adormecía la piel... la mire por momentos y luego solo me detuve a mirar el techo.  
Ella sabía dónde estaban las lesiones, con sus manos calentaba los aceites a una temperatura adecuada.  
- Si te lastimo o pongo mucha presión me avisas, suelo ser un poco bruta - Dijo en broma.  
- Estoy bien... pero Corinne, ¿Cómo es que supiste donde estaba? - Cerré los ojos esperando su respuesta, esta se tensó un poco y luego siguió aplicando el aceite.  
- Chiyo-basama me dijo que manejabas un Audi R8. En este pueblucho no fue difícil encontrar un automóvil así.  
- ¿Desde cuándo has recibido amenazas, Corinne? ¿Sabes quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Me senté de golpe dejando su rostro cerca, esta abrió los ojos de par en par y luego los entrecerró sin moverse, dejando que sintiera mi cálido aliento mientras hablaba.  
- No hace mucho, solo sé que algo quieren de tu familia. El Apellido Uchiha guarda unos cuantos secretos y un poder que _ellos_ quieren obtener, no sé quiénes son... pero saben mucho sobre nosotros, y eso nos deja en desventaja - frunció el ceño - Claramente.  
- ¿Y tú estás aquí para o por qué?  
- Para ayudar...  
- ¿Ayudar?  
- ¡Ayudar!  
- ¿Sigues teniendo algún contacto con ellos? - Le pregunte sin guardar distancia, era una batalla de miradas de la cual ella no saldría vencedora, en cada movimiento, en cada gesto que hiciera me diría lo falso de sus palabras.  
- Ninguno. Yo no estoy enterada de nada sobre ustedes y tampoco sé lo que significa el Apellido Uchiha para ellos...  
- ¿Qué quieres obtener de todo esto Corinne?  
- Ya te lo he dicho, te quiero ayudar...  
- No te iras, ¿Cierto?  
- A menos que me lo pidas...  
Sus ojos color gris mostraron la mayor cantidad de violetas que había visto en todas las tonalidades, sabía que llevábamos mirándonos mucho tiempo, pero por cada segundo que transcurría su mirada detonaba un nuevo color.  
Con un siseo, entrecerrando los ojos, agarre su barbilla. Espere un paso atrás instintivo como el que habría efectuado cualquiera. Pero no hubo ningún movimiento hacia atrás, sino que en su lugar hubo algo parecido al salto de una llama ansiosa en aquellos enormes ojos gris-violeta. Los labios de Corinne se abrieron involuntariamente.  
Supe que era involuntario. Supe lo que significaba cuando la mirada fue primero a mis labios antes de alzarse hasta mis ojos.  
_No puedo besarla. No puedo.  
_Ella entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió.  
- ¿No dirás que debo irme? – Indico en voz baja.  
- Aun no - le dije con sinceridad.  
Pestañeo lentamente mientras me quitaba la mano con suavidad de su barbilla, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y luego deslizo su mano a un lado. Abrió sus ojos bajo sus espesas pestañas...  
- Espero que seas sincero - Se levantó perezosamente.  
- Lo soy - Le dije y ella se marchó, sin mirarme.  
Tan súbitamente como había aparecido ahora desaparecía entre las sombras.  
Era como una especie de chiste malo. Sentí la tentación de besarla, sólo rozar mis labios con los de ella, efectuar un rose diminuto, para comparar una falsa necesidad con una autentica confusión, para asegurarme de que la mercancía auténtica no estaba allí dentro de algún modo. Mi mente se detuvo en mitad del pensamiento.  
Había efectuado el primer paso y ella había accedido, de eso no cabía la menor duda.  
De improviso se abrió paso en mis pensamientos, Sakura.  
Busque sobre mi cama el sobre color mostaza para despejar mi mente, lo abrí con cuidado y tome en su interior algo que parecían hojas, lo saque y entonces lo vi.  
Eran fotografías que habían capturado los momentos precisos en que yo y Sakura estábamos juntos a afueras de su casa, algunas en el Internado, tomadas desde un ángulo lejano pero al igual de certeras. Sakura sonreía en algunas fotos, también habían fotografías de su padre, y del mío en el Hospital, de Itachi en la Universidad, de Corinne en Francia. Esos hombres dejaban un claro mensaje de "_Te estamos observando, siempre_". También había una nota…

**_Hay cosas que se extrañan y se valoran solo cuando ya no las tienes, no tientes al destino.  
_**

Una punzante sensación me invadió en el pecho, ¿Qué significaba eso?

A la mañana siguiente desperté antes de lo normal, había algo extraño en el ambiente, no solo en eso, había algo extraño en mí. Mi cuerpo se sentía normal, había sido apaleado y arrastrado pero solo sentía olor a ciruelas. No quise verme al espejo, pero sabía que tenía cardenales por todo el pecho, brazos y espalda.  
Prepare mis cosas, me duche y me vestí, al bajar y estar cerca de la cocina la oí.  
- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa Itachi? – Se escuchaba un poco molesta – Nunca he sido buena para adivinar y descubrir acertijos.  
- Corinne, esfuérzate – Le pidió Itachi entre risas.  
Ingrese a la cocina sin prestar atención a su conversación más de lo que se pudiera oír sin querer, me acerque a la mesa y tome una taza de café. Ella se levantó y se acercó a la entrada para saludar a mi padre.  
- Hola querida ¿tan temprano?, no creo que Itachi te haya ido a molestar – Le dijo mi padre mientras miraba a Itachi molesto, este solo levanto los hombros y Corinne respondió por él…  
- Oh, no. Es solo que el cambio de horario me tiene mortificada.  
Me voltee para verla mientras tomaba mi café de pie, tenía unos delgados Skinny negros con decoraciones de cuero, su chaqueta de cuero entallada con acolchado en los hombros y cierre de cremallera, sus botas tenían un estilo militar. Me acerque a la mesa y la salude…  
- Hola Corinne.  
Lentamente, Corinne se volvió para mirarme. Con los cabellos negros cayéndole de cualquier manera por encima de sus hombros; con las facciones perfectamente cinceladas; con la boca arrogante y sensual, ahora sus ojos eran de un gris claro...  
- Hola Sasuke – Me dijo mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa y nuestros ojos se cruzaban.  
- Itachi, podrías prestarme tu auto para ir a clases… el mío… - Pero este me interrumpió y mi padre me miro confundido.  
- ¿Qué le sucedió al tuyo?  
- Bueno… es que – Mire a Corinne mientras esta sonreía y luego Itachi dijo…  
- Pero el tuyo se ve en perfectas condiciones, está en la entrada... incluso Chiyo armo escándalo por el césped, le debes una explicación.  
No dije nada, ya sabía lo que había sucedido. Mientras dormía Corinne había ido en su búsqueda, quizás para verificar que le había sucedido a los hombres después de que nos habíamos ido, no le preguntaría nada, no le preguntaría como había logrado encenderlo sin tener las llaves ni la contraseña. Ella tenía muchas cosas que responder, pero no ahora.  
- Corinne, ¿Ya lo has adivinado? - Le pregunto Itachi entusiasmado.  
- No lo he hecho - Le dijo molesta y poniendo sus codos en la mesa mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por el negro cabello.  
- ¿Qué cosa Itachi? - Le pregunto mi padre.  
- Cosas que han cambiado aquí… cosas interesantes - Le respondió mientras me miraba de forma burlona y luego reía como un tonto.  
Itachi dejo de reír y luego me miro confundido, mi padre soltó una risa que me hizo aclarar mi mente. Sabía que llevaba mirándola demasiado tiempo.  
- ¿Me lo dirás o tendré que preguntarle yo? - Le dijo Corinne mientras me observaba entrecerrando los ojos.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Le pregunte.  
- Itachi ha dicho que tienes algo interesante que contar - Se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta, llevaba puesto un top negro al igual que todo su atuendo. Ahora su silueta se podía observar a la perfección. Un cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Una tez suave, impecable, perfecta y transparente que dejaba relucir el dorado pendiente resplandeciendo sobre su delicada piel, el pendiente que le hacía recordar aquella navidad hace diez años.  
- No dirá nada - Le dijo mi padre a Itachi. Corinne pareció comprenderlo así que se acercó a Itachi y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.  
- Ya no preguntare nada respecto al acertijo - Le dijo en un susurro y este sonrió añadiendo:  
- Solo me pregunto si te gustara el rosado…  
- Me voy, Adiós - Me puse de pie y Corinne se cruzó en mi camino dejando sus grises ojos frente a mí.  
- Sasuke, ¿A qué hora puedo ir por Tenten?  
Me pregunto y le di las indicaciones mientras me alejaba... debía ir por Sakura, ya se me había hecho tarde.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	26. Vísitas

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Te extrañe - Me dijo Sasuke mientras conducía hacia el Internado, había algo extraño en el...  
- Yo igual te extrañe ¿Te sucede algo Sasuke? - Le pregunte un poco preocupada pero el solo negó con la cabeza - Hoy tienes un aroma a ciruelas, es leve pero... me gusta - Le dije un poco avergonzada.  
- Es solo... ¿te gusta? - Me pregunto confundido.  
- Sí.  
- Te ves exhausta Sakura ¿Dormiste bien?  
- Oh, estoy muy cansada, Kakashi-sensei no tiene una vida. Encargo mucha tarea - Dije fastidiada y Sasuke rió.  
Para él no era difícil cumplir con los deberes, habíamos tenido demasiada tarea en Biología y en la mayoría de las otras clases. Él no protestaba, él siempre con su caligrafía perfecta y yo con mis humildes kanjis desiguales.  
- Y los exámenes comienzan mañana - Dijo serio.  
- Si, que ideas tan geniales tuvieron al poner todos los exámenes el mismo día.  
- Pero nos dieron más tiempo para estudiar.  
- Tienes razón, pero aun así estoy toda revuelta. Muchas materias - Dije estresada y él se dio cuenta.  
- Sacaras buenas notas, lo sé.  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan positivo? - Le pregunte intrigada.  
- Pues... de hecho no lo soy, siempre he creído que la positiva eras tú - Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- ¿Yo? - Pregunte confundida.  
- Si, pero en fin...  
- ¿Estudiaste? - Le pregunte y tome su mano fría en el volante, necesitaba estar cerca de él.  
- Lo hice - Me respondió mientras sacaba su mano y la ponía sobre la mía.  
- Dime las características del Hierro - Le sonreí y este puso cara de concentración y sonrió.  
- El Hierro es un elemento Químico de número atómico veintiséis situado en el grupo ocho, periodo cuatro de la tabla periódica de los elementos - Suspiro - Su símbolo es Fe. Este metal de transición es el cuarto elementos más abundante en la corteza terrestre, representando un 5%. Ahora es tu turno, dime las características del Aluminio.  
- El Aluminio es un Elemento Químico, de símbolo Al y numero atómico trece. Se trata de un metal ferroso. Es el tercer elemento más común encontrado en la corteza terrestre. Los compuestos de Aluminio forman el 8% de la corteza de la tierra y se encuentran presentes en la mayoría de las rocas, de la vegetación y de los animales. ¿Qué tal?  
- ¡Correcto! - Me respondió mientras me tomaba la mejilla y doblaba hacia el aparcamiento del Internado.  
- ¿Seguro que no olvido nada? - Le dije molesta por su falta de cooperación.  
- Seguro - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- _Ok_, creí que había olvidado algo - Le dije y él se giró para verme una vez que estaciono.  
- Claro que olvidas algo - Se acercó lentamente quedando frente a frente.  
- ¿Q-que cosa? - Le pregunte nerviosa y sonrojándome.  
- Mi beso.  
Tomo mi barbilla y acercó mis labios a los suyos, me beso de una forma aprensiva, con la intención de no desperdiciar el sabor de mis labios y sin dejarme respirar por unos segundos. Luego se separó lentamente y sonrió, yo recupere el aliento poco a poco y él dijo en un susurro...  
- Eso es lo que necesitaba.  
- ¿E-Estas bien Sasuke? - Le dije un poco contrariada.  
- Lo estoy, ¿Estas lista para enfrentar la mirada de todos? - Miro por el parabrisas a la multitud de estudiantes que iban llegando poco a poco.  
- Lo estoy.  
De algún modo, no obstante, conseguí obligarme a bajar del auto hasta la acera y tomar la mano de Sasuke, quien me sonrió de un modo alentador.  
Mientras me ponía en marcha hacia la entrada y luego a las clases, advirtió que las manos me temblaban de tal modo que apretaba la mano de Sasuke con fuerza. Puesto que no había modo de acceder a nuestra primera clase desde atrás, cualquiera que quisiera llegar hasta ahí tenía que entrar por la puerta principal y dar la vuelta al edificio.  
Al pasar junto a un grupo de chicas, eche una mirada de reojo y estas me miraban un poco confundidas y luego comentaron entre ellas. No logre ver a Ino, Tenten, Hinata o Naruto. Pero todos los demás depositaron sus miradas eternamente en las tenazas que formaban mi mano izquierda y la derecha de Sasuke hasta separarnos.  
Los exámenes estuvieron sencillos, en ninguna clase concorde con las chicas ni Sasuke, mi mañana había sido aburrida y desalentadora.  
- Maldición, calculo estuvo fatal - Decía Naruto mientras se acercaba a mi puesto y sonreía de esa forma tan genuina.  
- Naruto-Kun, estoy segura que saldrás bien - Le dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me saludaba con una sonrisa.  
- No lo entiendes Hinata, no conteste ni la mitad - Naruto cambiaba su expresión ahora a una forma desesperada e inconsolable.  
- ¿No estudiaste Naruto? - Le pregunte sospechando la respuesta.  
- No, claro que no... ¡Estoy Muerto!  
Obviamente si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Sasuke esto no habría pasado, pero seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.  
- Mejor espera los resultados Naruto-Kun - Le dijo Hinata nerviosa.  
En el receso largo Sasuke me esperaba en una mesa alejada de la de los demás, camine de forma torpe tropezando con la silla y este sonrió y me tendió mi almuerzo.  
Ino me miraba malhumorada y Hinata le daba golpecitos en el hombro para que dejara de voltearse.

El resto del día lo dedique a ensayar en el aula de música para el recital que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas. Kurenai-sensei me había otorgado el solo de violín y no podía defraudarla. La pieza era hermosa, ella la hizo especialmente para mí y eso me halago demasiado.  
- Perfecto Sakura, lo tienes dominado. Los demás serán tu apoyo pero contamos contigo para el solo - Dijo Kurenai-sensei entusiasmada.  
- Gracias sensei, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.  
- Si por algún motivo yo no pudiese presenciar el recital por obvias razones... - tomo su vientre - Confió en que no te pondrás nerviosa - Finalizo con una sonrisa.  
Oh, no. Kurenai-sensei siempre me apoyaba, me infundía mucho valor a la hora de practicar mí solo en el Auditorio, ¿Qué pasaría si por su bebé ya no podía asistir al verdadero recital? Me pondría muy nerviosa, además mis amigas no podían ir; Ino, Hinata y Tenten adelantaban sus vacaciones de verano. Me habían invitado a acompañarlas; tres semanas en Rio de Janeiro, con un bello sol, arena blanca y un exuberante paisaje lleno de flora y fauna tropical; sin duda un sueño, pero no podía faltar al recital.  
- De acuerdo - Le dije no muy convencida y ella lo notó.  
- Sakura, sé que lo harás genial; no necesito estar allí para darte confianza, debes aprender a sentirte segura, ¿Si? - Dijo para tranquilizarme.  
Tenía razón. No siempre iba a tener a alguien que me apoyara para superar mis miedos, siempre pensé que al final... al final de todo... tendría que aprender a afrontar mis temores sin ayuda. Eso le dije una vez a Sasuke pero él no estaba de acuerdo; él dijo que estaría conmigo siempre y que él me ayudaría a superarlos... juntos lo haríamos. Por supuesto que le creí... él estaría conmigo para auxiliarme, siempre.  
- Si sensei, lo hare bien y no la defraudare - Lo dije con seguridad; ensayamos un buen rato más.  
Al finalizar el ensayo, por la tarde Sasuke me esperaba en el estacionamiento, él también participaría en el recital pero tocaría el piano; se acordó que el único solo que habría sería el mío... así que él no tenía que ensayar de más.  
Salí y observe el Audi R8... Sasuke no estaba aún, me quede a esperarlo y en eso apareció un desenfrenado Naruto con Tenten.  
- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? - Me pregunto Tenten.  
- Oh, ¿Y tú dónde estabas?, no te he visto en todo el día. Desaparecida - Le dije molesta.  
- Por ahí - Me dijo quitándole importancia.  
- ¿Y dónde es "_Por ahí_"?, te has cambiado el uniforme... - Le dije analizándola y esta soltó una risita burlona.  
- Hoy es un día especial, ¿Y Sasuke?, ¿Aún no ha salido?  
Tenten nunca le había agregado el _kun_ a su nombre, tenía una forma especial al dirigirse a Sasuke, siempre fue así.  
- Lo estoy esperando, aun no sale, ¿Y tú Naruto?, ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? - Le pregunte mientras este retrocedía un poco al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.  
- ¿Eh?, si... ya estoy mejor - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
- ¡Ey, Naruto! - Grito Sai mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto a Neji - Hoy es el ensayo, en dos horas más, avísale a Sasuke.  
Naruto se tensó y luego agacho la mirada...  
- Yo le diré Sai-kun, no se preocupen - Me ruboricé un poco al ver como Neji y Sai me miraban confundidos y luego asentían y desviaban la mirada.  
Se escuchó el potente rugir de un motor y luego volteando la esquina apareció un monstruo de motocicleta, una súper deportiva negra de contextura potente, la moto del año. Sobre ella una figura completamente de negro.  
De forma suave se detuvo enfrente y se bajó quitándose el caso.  
Era una chica alta, con físico delgado y esbelto. Una tez suave, perfecta y transparente... tenía las facciones perfectamente dibujadas, con un cabello negro que caía en forma liberal. Se podría decir que todos la vieron en cámara lenta, deslizando su cabello en el aire y dejándolo a un lado.  
- ¿Es una BMW S1000RR? - Pregunto Naruto sorprendido - Y esa debe ser... una autentica preciosidad...  
Todos se quedaron pasmados, y no supe diferenciar si Naruto con preciosidad se refería a la moto o a la chica. Ésta se apoyó en la súper deportiva con su casco en la mano.  
Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos skinny ajustados, hacían mucho juego con sus botas del mismo color y su cabello al viento.  
- ¿Quién es ella? - Pregunto Sai, pero nadie parecía saberlo.  
- ¡Ahhh!, no puede ser... - Grito Tenten mientras corría.  
Cruzo la calle sin importarle nada, mientras algunos autos hacían maniobras para no chocar con ella. La chica se dio la vuelta un poco confundida y luego sonrió.  
- ¿La conoce? - Pregunto Naruto mientras se miraba con Sai y Neji.  
- ¡Corinne! Eres tú... son tus ojos... ¡Corinne! - Tenten se lanzó contra ella y la sepulto en un abrazo mientras gritaba y saltaba.  
- Hola querida, ¿cómo has estado? - Le pregunto la chica mientras la observaba y sonreía fugazmente.  
- Ha pasado tanto tiempo Corinne. Nunca llamaste. Desapareciste.  
Tenten la abrazo aún más desesperada y luego se apartó para mirarla bien.  
- ¿Y aquí es donde estudias? No te envidio - Le dijo mientras sonreía y le ponía el casco a Tenten. Todo el Internado parecía estar atento a la nueva chica, que aparentemente nadie parecía conocer. Solo Tenten.  
- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunto Tenten confundida.  
- Ir a dar una pequeña vuelta, quizás quieras mostrarme la ciudad. Soy nueva aquí.  
- Oh, sí... ¡Corinne!, vamos, vamos. Iremos a mi casa o, iremos de compras... vamos.  
La Chica se subió a la motocicleta de una forma ligera y genuina... Tenten la imito de una manera torpe y cruzo los brazos en su cintura.  
- ¿Estas lista? - Le pregunto mientras hacía rugir el motor de la súper deportiva, Tenten pareció asentir porque se aferraba con fuerzas. La chica observo en nuestra dirección, enarco una ceja y luego sonrió. Naruto, Neji y Sai se quedaron rígidos y luego sonrieron de una forma nerviosa y torpe, la chica sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.  
Y mientras los neumáticos chirriaban, en menos de cinco segundos ya habían desaparecido de la vista de todos.  
- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto Naruto confundido.  
- No lo sé - Respondió Sai mientras se giraba y buscaba aun señales de la súper deportiva en lo que quedaba de calle.  
Neji parecía igual de confundido porque su expresión era aún peor que la de Sai.  
- ¿Es solo mi imaginación o una BMW S1000RR se ha raptado a Tenten? - Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba un poco.  
- ¿Lista? - Se escuchó una voz a nuestra espalda. Sasuke estaba recargado en el Audi R8.  
Él había estado ahí durante un tiempo, y la chica no nos había observado a nosotros... había mirado a Sasuke. ¿Quién era ella?  
- Sasuke... - Decía Sai pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.  
- En dos horas, ya lo sé... - Le respondió sin mirarlo.  
- Estoy lista - Le dije una vez a su lado y mientras me despedía de los chicos.  
Una vez en el Auto... Sasuke me llevo a casa.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	27. Cara a Cara

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Mientras conducía, calcule que el único modo de dejar atrás la espesura del bosque era conseguir acelerar, y lo cierto era que iba a más de noventa cuando pase volando junto a la espesura, consiguiendo incluso salvar la curva a la perfección. No me cayó ningún árbol encima. Lograría llegar a tiempo para el ensayo, y con vida.  
Seguía sintiendo inquietud. Pero ya había llegado a mi casa, la que tenía el espléndido roble viejo dando sombra al porche, así que tenía que salir. Conduje despacio hasta parar justo debajo del árbol y aparque en el césped, si Chiyo-basama me sorprendía haciendo tal barbaridad al césped otra vez me regañaría hasta que lo quitara.  
Al salir del coche, tuve el tiempo justo de oír cómo el canto de los pájaros cesaba.  
Durante un momento después de ello, me pregunte qué era lo que iba mal. Sabía que faltaba algo, interrumpido de golpe; algo que hacía que la atmósfera fuera más pesada.  
Incluso pareció cambiar el olor de la hierba.  
Entonces lo comprendí. Todos los pájaros, incluso los escandalosos que vivían en los robles, habían callado.  
Todos de golpe.  
Y la tensión ascendió poco a poco.  
- Hola Sasuke - Dijo Sai a mi espalda mientras Neji bajaba de su Lamborghini aventador.  
- Hola.  
Naruto dejo su súper deportiva al lado del auto de Neji, se bajó y pasó junto a nosotros hasta la puerta. Nuestra relación iba de mal en peor.  
- Oh, Naruto-chan - Dijo Chiyo-basama mientras los hacia ingresar y me miraba con soslayo.  
- Hola Chiyo-basama, ¿cómo ha estado? - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Chiyo le contestaba.  
- Muy bien querido. Adelante, adelante...  
Ingresaron a la sala de ensayos mientras Chiyo cerraba la puerta.  
No pude seguir adelante. Chiyo lo vio todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Naruto y yo ya no éramos amigos.  
Mantuve la calma y me limite a hacer que Chiyo se apartara de mi camino...  
- Deberían solucionar sus problemas - Dijo Chiyo con severidad - deben dejarlos de lado y restaurar la gran amistad que tenían... - dijo a continuación mientras observaba como Naruto ingresaba a la Sala, con una expresión terrible en los ojos.  
- Cruel como parece, únicamente es lo mejor para los dos... - respondí.  
No alce demasiado la voz para que me escuchara. No necesitaba hacerlo.  
Este era precisamente el mismo lugar en que yo le había aclarado a Naruto que no sentía nada por Sakura, y ahora éramos novios.  
- ¿Tocaremos Kimi to iu hana? - Pregunto Neji al cintarse la guitarra.  
- Si - Le dije mientras ajustaba el bajo y el micrófono.  
Ensayamos la canción un par de veces hasta que al mirar hacia la puerta Neji se detuvo de golpe y perdimos la melodía de la canción.  
Y allí estaba, apoyada en la puerta, contemplando la escena con una levísima sonrisa.  
Corinne.  
- Hola - Dijo mirando a Neji, Sai y a Naruto. Estos contestaron torpemente a coro.  
- H-hola.  
- No sabía que tenías una banda Sasuke - Se comenzó a acercar - Que interesante, ¿Son tus amigos? - Los observo a unos pasos de distancia, con sus ojos de un color violeta esta vez.  
- Una puerta cerrada simboliza "_No entrar_" - Le dije mientras me quitaba el bajo.  
- ¿Ah sí?, lo siento - esta sonrió y luego se acercó a Neji - Soy Corinne - Le tendió la mano y lo saludo, Neji parecía nervioso mientras se quitaba la guitarra.  
- Soy Neji Hyuga, mucho gusto.  
- Yo soy Sai - Le dijo desde atrás y Naruto se levantó con los palillos en la mano.  
- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el de la batería.  
Corinne sonrió y luego mientras miraba a Neji añadió...  
- No estoy muy acostumbrada a estas cosas pero... - con semblante totalmente serio y ahora observando a los demás - ¿debo agregar las formalidades?, el _kun_, el _chan_ y... ¿esas cosas?  
- Sufijos, y no es necesario... - Le dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba - Corinne, ¿la BMW S1000RR es tuya?  
Corinne enarco una elegante ceja, lo contemplo, moviendo sus espesas pestañas sobre aquellos ojos tan intensamente violetas y luego le respondió.  
- Sí.  
Naruto sonrió nervioso y luego se sonrojo, tendría que estar ciego y totalmente estúpido para no darse cuenta de que Corinne era hermosa, y aparentar que no le afectaba como a la mayoría de los otros chicos cuando ésta le ofrecía una de aquellas raras sonrisas genuinas que parecía tener solo ella.  
- Supongo que he interrumpido su ensayo - Dijo volteándose y mirándome…  
- ¿Escuchas Through Glass? - pregunto Neji, percatándose del trasfondo de la canción en los auriculares de Corinne.  
- Me gusta Stone Sour - le respondió ésta con total fascinación…  
- A mí también…  
- No me sorprende que tengamos más cosas en común - Corinne le sonrió -. Discúlpenme, iré a subir algunas cosas... y luego iré a dejar a Tenten, no los molesto más.  
Se alejaba hacia la puerta cuando Neji mientras parecía cuestionarse si hablar nuevamente o no le dijo...  
- Si necesitas ayuda - Me miro confundido - puedes avisarnos... nosotros podemos...  
Corinne lo miro y luego le dijo.  
- Muchas gracias, no se preocupen. Adiós Neji, adiós chicos.  
Salió y luego cerró la puerta dejando preguntas vagas en el aire.  
- Sasuke, ¿ella es tu hermana? - pregunto Sai mientras miraba aun la puerta.  
- No, Sasuke no tiene herm... - Le respondió Naruto y luego miro hacia la ventana he izo como si nada.  
- No tengo hermanas - Le corregí - Se podría decir que es mi prima, no como Neji y Hinata... pero...  
- No son primos de sangre - Le dijo Neji a Sai - solo tienen el mismo apellido.  
- Exacto.  
Hubo una pausa mientras pensaba intensamente con un semblante serio. Era evidente que en realidad no tenía por qué explicarles nada, pero ya que Corinne se había presentado y luego se había ido dejándome a mí para aclararles las dudas, que más importaba...  
- Ella no es japonesa, por su asentó podríamos decir que es... ¿Francesa? - Pregunto Sai.  
- Si, ahora podríamos ensayar.  
- Claro, claro...  
Cuando termino el ensayo los acompañe hasta la puerta, en la escalera estaba Corinne con dos maletas, una a cada lado. No se había dado cuanta que pasábamos por ahí, y me pareció peligroso que hiciera esas cosas por sí sola, subí unos cuantos escalones mientras ella se tambaleaba. Pero al mismo tiempo que sin darme cuenta alargaba las manos para sostener sus maletas, me desconcertó ver otros dos pares de manos haciendo lo mismo. Uno eran las manos largas y toscas de Naruto, y el otro par eran con dedos aún más largos y afilados.  
Cerré mi mano en un puño «Que Naruto las sostenga», pensé, y mi torpe puño de algún modo se interpuso en el camino de los dedos que alargaba Neji. Naruto retrocedió y Corinne levantó las maletas ahora con más facilidad mientras nos observaba. Neji alzó los claros ojos hacia los míos y encontré una comprensión perfecta en ellos.  
- ¡Corinne! Oh, hola chicos - Dijo Tenten mientras asomaba al final de la escalera y sonreía - Vamos, yo te ayudo.  
Tenten le quito una maleta y subió junto a ella mientras Corinne nos daba las gracias.  
- Adiós Sasuke - Decía Sai mientras salía por la puerta principal.  
- A-adiós Sasuke, nos vemos mañana - Dijo Neji mientras bajaba deprisa por la larga escalera junto a Naruto.  
Subí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, llamaría a Sakura para escuchar su voz y ver si la invitación para cenar hoy en mi casa la incentivaba.  
- **_¿Hola?_** - Escuche a una tímida Sakura contestar.  
- Hola hermosa.  
- **_¿Sasuke?, oh lo siento. Nunca has llamado a mi casa, creí que era Ayumi. ¿Cómo estás?_** - Se justificaba mientras una risita nerviosa se escuchaba.  
- ¿Bien y tú? ¿qué haces? - Le pregunte mientras miraba mis cardenales en el espejo de mi cuarto de baño, poco a poco iban desapareciendo quitando ya el color verdoso.  
- **_Nada, acabo de terminar de preparar la cena de mi padre, ¿Por?_** - Me preguntó confundida.  
- Bueno, tenía la vaga idea de... ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? - Le pregunte y no se demoró mucho en contestar.  
- **_Oh, está bien...  
_**- Voy por ti en media hora.  
- **_Le avisare a mi padre, te espero.  
_**- Te quiero, Adiós.  
- **_Yo igual, Adiós.  
_**Apague el celular mientras caminaba a mi armario y vi a una vacilante chica sentarse en mi cama, Tenten.  
- Hola, estoy bien gracias. Sé que es descortés entrar a una habitación sin permiso pero... llame muchas veces y... - Su mirada asustada interrumpió sus palabras y luego tomo aire forzadamente - ¿Que te ha sucedido? - Miraba los cardenales que el aceite de ciruelas aún no había quitado del todo.  
- Nada - Abotone mi camisa y luego alce los ojos.  
- ¿Nada?, bueno... si nada es eso... - Frunció el ceño - Supongo que no me dirás.  
- Así es - Le dije mientras le indicaba que debía cambiarme de pantalones.  
- Oh, ya me voy, solo... - Se puso de pie - quería preguntar si puedo quedarme a cenar - Dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto - Le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Por los viejos tiempos?  
- Por la vieja amistad - Dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.  
Después de vestirme salí de mi habitación que daba a la parte trasera de la gran escalera, baje de prisa hacia la cocina para avisar a Chiyo que Sakura nos acompañaría a cenar, al llegar Tenten subía hacia la habitación de Corinne con unos dulces y Corinne se sentaba junto a Chiyo.  
- Tranquila querida, esto te hará bien - Le decía Chiyo mientras los sonidos corrientes y civilizados de dos cucharillas tintineando con suavidad parecieron relajar el ambiente. Corinne tomo la taza que Chiyo le daba y tomó un sorbo, luego bebió con avidez.  
- Un té confeccionado a partir de bayas dulces naturales y hierbas - decía Corinne mientras arreglaba su cabello a un lado - Gracias Chiyo.  
- ¿Te sucede algo Corinne? - Le pregunte mientras me sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.  
- Ha recibido una llamada de lo más apremiante - Dijo Chiyo mientras tomaba de su té.  
- No es nada - Dijo Corinne - solo noticias desde Francia. No podrán enviar mis papeles que testifican que solo me queda cursar un año de preparatoria, quizás tenga que hacer los cursos de nuevo. Quién sabe.  
- Chiyo-basama, ¿Podrías hacer un té para mi igual? - Le dije mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Corinne - Significa que estudiaras aquí, en Konoha Daigaku Todai.  
- Significa que volveré a Francia en busca de esos papeles, e insistiré hasta que se dignen a aparecer... buscare con mis propias manos y volveré - Dijo observando su taza.  
- Aquí tienes - Dijo Chiyo mientras me entregaba mi té.  
- ¡Estupendo!, un té tranquilizador - Dije burlándome de la situación.  
- Es manzanilla y pepino - Dijo Corinne mientras se ponía de pie y le daba las gracias a Chiyo - Nos vemos en la cena, saldré con Tenten. Adiós.  
Corinne abandono la cocina y subió a su habitación, Chiyo me observaba con una brillante sonrisa que mostraba sabiduría y comprensión.  
- Corinne ha traído unas cuantas recetas y hierbas que solo encuentras en ciertas partes del mundo, me pregunto cómo será que ella las ha conseguido para una vieja como yo.  
La mire ignorante a todo, no comprendía sobre hierbas pero si Chiyo decía que no se encontraban en cualquier parte... por algo era.  
- Té tranquilizador, Té para quitar la angustia, el cansancio, los dolores musculares, el sueño, las alergias… - Sonreía y quitaba las cosas de la mesa - Y funcionan querido. Parecen mágicos.  
- Corinne no deja de sorprendernos - Le dije siguiendo la corriente al tema.  
- Si querido, no deja de sorprendernos.  
- Chiyo-basama, hoy vendrá Sakura a cenar - Le dije con una sonrisa y ella pareció ligeramente emocionada - ¿Puedes avisarle a mi padre?  
- Si, lo hare. Preparare algo especial.  
- Gracias.  
Una vez en mi auto, me sentí más relajado, el ronroneo del motor que Corinne le había instalado para mí, ya que misteriosamente ronroneaba después de que había ido por él después de su misteriosa aparición. Estaba aliviado de estar en movimiento, el saber que me acercaba más a Sakura con cada kilómetro que pasaban debajo de mis neumáticos.  
Aun no era tarde, no quería que ella tuviera problemas con su padre por los horarios.  
- Hola - Me dijo una vez que se subió al auto.  
Iba con un vestido color lila y su cabello suelto.  
- Te ha crecido el cabello - Le dije tomando unos pocos con mis dedos.  
- Si, dije que crecía rápido.  
Se acercó a mí y me beso suavemente, su perfume era a cerezas, al igual que su labial.  
- Te ves hermosa.  
Al llegar a mi casa el personal abrió la puerta e ingresamos hasta la sala, Tenten estaba ahí cambiando dos canales de televisión por segundo. Gimoteaba por no encontrar lo que quería y al ver a Sakura pego un gritito levantándose a abrazarla.  
- Hola Sakura - Le dijo mientras me miraba inquisitivamente y luego le sonreía.  
- H-hola Tenten - Sakura me miro confundida, ella no sabía que Tenten estaría aquí, de hecho no sabía que yo y Tenten éramos amigos. Otro secreto.  
- Tenten, ¿Llego mi padre? - Le pregunte mientras esta volvía a cambiar los canales de televisión.  
- Si, esta con Itachi en su despacho.  
- Sakura, quédate junto a Tenten mientras voy por él... - Ella me sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza.  
- Ven Sakura, quizás encuentres algo entretenido - Dijo Tenten mientras fruncía el ceño y dejaba el control molesta.  
Me acerque al despacho mientras Itachi hablaba con mi padre.  
- Deberías llamar, quizás a te den una buena explicación padre - Le decía Itachi molesto desde el ventanal al otro extremo del despacho.  
- Itachi, ya te lo he dicho. Dicen no tener los papeles...  
- Quizás no se han tomado las cosas enserio, ella no puede quedar sin una educación. Tú sabes que ella volverá a Francia dentro de un mes si no los mandan hasta aquí.  
- Itachi...  
- Ella me dijo que si terminaba los estudios en Paris seria todo más fácil para nosotros, ella se ira.  
- ¡No!  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Volveré a llamar, lo are las veces que sea necesario.  
- No se justifica la ausencia de documentación con una excusa tan pobre "_Se ha quemado la mayor parte de las oficinas_", que imprudencia.  
Llame a la puerta y mi padre la abrió de mala gana.  
- Oh Sasuke, ya has llegado - Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
- Si... - Vi a Itachi acercarse a la puerta y luego pasar entre nosotros - Sakura espera en la Sala - Me voltee a ver como Itachi desaparecía en los pasillos hasta la cocina.  
- ¿Está todo bien? - le pregunte a mi padre mientras el asentía con la cabeza y luego me daba golpecitos en la espalda para ir a saludar a Sakura.  
Llegamos a la sala mientras ellas veían una película y se reían del personaje principal, un loco desquiciado que hacia chocolate con las personas.  
- Si es así realmente el chocolate... juro no comer más - Decía Tenten entre risas.  
- Hola querida - Le dijo mi Padre a Sakura mientras ella se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.  
- Hola Sr. - Le decía entre una sonrisa nerviosa  
- ¿Cómo has estado? - Le pregunto mientras le echo una mirada a Tenten que no dejaba de reírse.  
- M-muy bien gracias.  
- Y dígame... ¿a usted le gusta el chocolate? - Le pregunto Tenten a mi padre mientras lo tomaba del brazo.  
- Si, ¿Porque? - le pregunto incrédulo.  
- Entonces no vea esta película - Tenten la cambio y luego sonrió explicándole a mi padre el porqué.  
- Sakura, iré a avisar que has llegado para que preparen todo, espera aquí - Le dije en un susurro y ella asintió despacio y se sentó.  
Me moví rápidamente a la cocina y recordé que Itachi había ido hasta allí molesto por la conversación con mi padre, entre despacio y ste recibía un té de Chiyo.  
- ¿Así que dices que esto relaja y quita la angustia Chiyo? - le preguntaba Itachi un poco sorprendido.  
- Así es querido.  
- ¿Y dónde lo has conseguido? - Le pregunto mientras miraba fascinado la taza.  
- Corinne ha traído cosas para esta vieja... cosas que ni tú encontrarías querido.  
Itachi se sorprendió aún más y tomo el té un poco dubitativo, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y asintió con la cabeza.  
- ¡Fantástico!  
- Chiyo-basama, Sakura ha llegado... - Le dije mientras miraba a Itachi y este dejaba su taza a un lado.  
- Oh, la cena ya está lista...  
- Iré a saludarla - Dijo Itachi mientras desaparecía por la puerta y saludaba a Corinne quien entraba.  
- ¿Saludar a quién? - Pregunto Corinne mientras se giraba.  
- A la novia de Sasuke - Le respondió mientras desaparecía.  
Corinne se acercó a Chiyo mientras dejaba unas cosas en los estantes de comida. Hierbas, flores y otras cosas que parecían medicinales.  
- Esto es para usted, aun no termino de desempacar y cada vez me encuentro con más cosas - Dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante. Chiyo estaba fascinada mientras veía las hierbas y las acercaba a su nariz.  
Corinne llevaba puesto un escotadísimo solero negro con encaje que mostraba lo delicadamente moldeado que estaba su torso. Y, por supuesto, pantalones bajos de cuero negro para mostrar lo mismo en la parte inferior. Calzaba unas sandalias bajas de aspecto caro y su cabello iba puesto a un lado.  
- Supongo que yo igual iré a saludar - Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y luego se dirigió hasta la sala.  
Chiyo me miro un poco espantada, quizás que cosas pasaban por su mente. Corinne había sonreído queriendo decir "_La hare pasar un buen rato_" o "_Seré cordial manteniendo la compostura de un Uchiha_"  
Fui a la sala a toda prisa y Sakura ya saludaba a Corinne.  
- Querida, soy Corinne - Le dijo con su particular tono seductor y sonriente.  
Extendió su brazo de porcelana hasta la tambaleante mano de Sakura, quien tímidamente la imito. Solo sus dedos hicieron contacto no estrechando la mano completamente y Corinne deposito sus ojos de lobo en los de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar.  
- Soy Sakura, mucho gusto.  
Corinne retiro la mano delicadamente y se posiciono al lado de Itachi con un rostro de _"El gusto es tuyo, claramente"_, y murmurándole.  
Sakura la miro tímidamente, Corinne era más alta que ella, Sakura se mostró sorprendida y fascinada por su aspecto.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte una vez a su lado y esta asintió tímidamente.  
- ¿Ella es tu prima? - Me pregunto en un susurro.  
- Algo así.  
Todos caminamos en silencio hacia la mesa mientras el personal hacia los últimos arreglos, me senté junto a Sakura y Tenten vacilante junto a Itachi, mi Padre se sentó en la parte superior y Corinne... Corinne no estaba. Mire a Itachi y este levanto los hombros, él tampoco sabía dónde estaba.  
- Espero que les guste - Dijo Corinne mientras aparecía con unas bandejas en sus manos y una alarmada Chiyo detrás protestando.  
- Mi niña... yo puedo... - Pero Corinne se giró y le dijo.  
- Ya déjalo Chiyo, yo también puedo.  
Itachi se levantó enseguida mientras Corinne se balanceaba para dejar la comida en la mesa y mi padre reía tontamente, parecía fascinarle todo lo que ella hacía.  
- ¿Que ha preparado Chiyo-basama? - Preguntó mientras veía lo alarmada que estaba Chiyo.  
- Algo que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar, con la ayuda de la niña Corinne.  
- Aunque no me dejaba tocar la mayor parte de la cocina - sonrió fugazmente. - No respetaremos las reglas, ¿Si? Supongo que algunos prefieren comer solo el postre - Dijo mirando a Itachi y éste sonreía tímidamente mientras la ayudaba.  
- Eso sería grandioso - Le respondió.  
- Cualquier cosa que no contenga veneno – Comente, y Sakura me miro alarmada y luego puso un semblante malhumorado.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Me dijo dándome un pequeño codazo y luego le sonreí.  
Tenten tomo el brazo de Corinne para que se sentara junto a ella, en un momento Corinne enarco una elegante ceja arrogante pero luego se sentó y dejo que Chiyo y el personal siguieran con lo suyo.  
- Corinne - dijo Itachi y esta lo miro - ¿Que te ha parecido estar aquí?  
- _«Est très charmante_ - Tenten la miro enojada y luego Corinne le tradujo - Es encantador.  
- Te extrañábamos - Le dijo Tenten mientras ponía su cabeza en su hombro.  
Ella pestañeo rápidamente poniendo sus largas manos en los hombros de Tenten y luego quitándola de una forma delicada. Se podría tomar eso como rechazo  
pero para Tenten era solo "_No está acostumbrada a tales cosas_", se mostraba comprensiva.  
- ¿Y a ti querida?, ¿qué tal en tus exámenes? - Le pregunto mi padre a Sakura y esta sonrió tímidamente y luego le respondió.  
- Espero que bien.  
- Le fue excelente - Le corregí - se esforzó mucho estudiando.  
Pase mi brazo por sus hombros dándole seguridad y se sonrojo mientras Corinne la observaba evaluativa y luego sonreía mirando a otra dirección.  
- Corinne-san - Se acercó un empleado con el teléfono en la mano - Tiene usted una llamada...  
- Estoy ocupada - Dijo irritada.  
- Eso dije Corinne-san, pero insistieron en que era de suma importancia comunicarse con Corinne Uchiha, es desde Francia - Dijo mientras miraba desde el otro extremo y mostraba un semblante arrepentido tras interrumpir.  
Itachi miro a mi Padre y Corinne se levantó pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa y la inquietud invadía cada vez más, Corinne se demoró en regresar... y cuando lo hizo solo dio unos pocos pasos para mirar a mi padre e indicar que la siguiera.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto Tenten a Itachi y este abandono la mesa tras él.  
Ya habíamos terminado de cenar... hasta que decidí ir a investigar qué era lo que sucedía.  
- Perdóname Sakura - Le dije mientras ella se mostraba preocupada - Tenten - Me dirigí a ella - Siéntate junto a Sakura mientras voy a ver qué es lo que sucede.  
Me levante a toda prisa, mire a través de los pasillos y le pregunte a Chiyo donde se encontraban, Chiyo me indico que en el despacho de mi padre, camine sin hacer ruidos y me acerque a la gran puerta de madera negra.  
- No es necesario Corinne, ellos deberían...  
- Ya lo he dicho, solo son dos semanas.  
Abrí la puerta de un golpe y observe como Itachi tomaba a Corinne del brazo y le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos. Mi padre me miro alarmado y Corinne se alejó molesta.  
- Necesito hablar con usted - Dijo Itachi a la persona desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¿Cómo es posible... - Se quedó en silencio - Soy Itachi Uchiha. Ella no viajara. Ustedes deberían encargarse de eso... todo lo que pueda decirle a ella puedo decírmelo también a mí. No. No tengo dudas respecto a eso, no es necesario que ella regrese… - hubo un largo silencio -Toma, quiere hablar solo contigo - Dijo entregándole el teléfono a Corinne y esta lo miro arrogante.  
- Soy Corinne... _Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit?..._ _ce n'est pas bien. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_... - Se acercó a mi padre y luego en la agenda de su escritorio anoto los últimos datos - _Merci!  
_- ¿Te iras? - Le pregunto Itachi con frustración.  
Nunca había visto a Itachi alterarse, en mis dieciséis años nunca lo había visto perder la calma, ni por las peores situaciones.  
- Regresare.  
- Pero si acabas de regresar, como piensas en...  
- ¡Itachi...! - Le dijo mi padre perdiendo la calma - Requieren de su presencia... ella regresara, no lo hagas más difícil.  
- ¿Te iras Corinne? - Le pregunte y se giró hacia mí.  
Se acercó dejando sus penetrantes ojos a la vista, solo en un destello mientras acortaba distancia, pude asimilarlos como los orbes... sus ojos como esferas creadas con circunferencias, como fusión y degradados de blanco, gris y violeta... con un lado transparente para crear reflejos, reflejos de un adiós que se aproximaba.  
- Lo siento Sasuke - Fue lo último que escuche mientras ella abandonaba el despacho y subía a su habitación para empacar.  
Lleve a Sakura hasta su casa sin explicar realmente la situación, Tenten se mostró afligida desde el asiento trasero con la vista perdida en la penumbra; sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Corinne regresaba hace poco para luego volver a desaparecer, el hecho de decir "_regresare_" no bastada, por supuesto que no.  
Al dejar a Sakura y luego dirigirme a la casa de Tenten esta como pudo se pasó al asiento delantero y rompió el silencio.  
- Debes explicar ahora que fue lo que sucedió - Me dijo exigente y sin quitar su mirada de encima.  
- No lo sé muy bien...  
- Claro que lo saben, Tu padre, Itachi y tu... - Miro sus manos y luego respiro forzadamente - ¿Ella regresara? - Pregunto intentando mantener la calma.  
- Por supuesto que lo hará - Le respondí.  
- Ni siquiera se despidió Sasuke, no sé qué es lo que sucede con ella. La verdad es que no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Que habrá pasado en su vida? - Me miro afligida - Quizás nunca lo sabremos...  
- No te sientas mal Tenten, ella regresara. Más le vale - Le dije con una sonrisa y ella se sintió más tranquila.  
Al regresar el ambiente se sentía diferente, Corinne había dejado la mayoría de sus cosas... quizás como garantía de que regresaría. Mi padre estaba sentado en la sala observando la puerta, tenía un semblante esperanzado...  
- ¿Estas bien padre? - Le pregunte mientras lo observaba.  
- Lo estoy - Dijo bebiendo de su copa y luego sonriendo para tranquilizar la situación.  
Se escuchó la puerta y luego apareció Itachi ordenándose el cabello y sacando la suciedad de sus zapatos caros.  
- ¿Se ha ido? - Le pregunto mi padre mientras volvía a beber de su copa.  
- Así es... ha dejado este número para que te comuniques con ella - Le entrego un papel - Pero garantiza que regresara en dos semanas, quizás una.  
- ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedió? - Le pregunte a mi padre mientras tomaba asiento e Itachi me imitaba.  
- La llamo un joven desde Francia - Dijo dejando su copa a un lado - Podría decir que era joven por el tono de su voz.  
- Así es - Asintió Itachi.  
- Primero hablo con Corinne, luego conmigo. Dijo algo sobre su documentación - Movió la cabeza - No soy un especializado en Francés, pero sobre eso hablo.  
- Luego yo hablé con él - Dijo Itachi - Pero a mí me hablo en japonés... solo puedo decir que Corinne viajo por su propia voluntad.  
- Ha dejado sus cosas - Dijo mi Padre sonriendo.  
- También su súper deportiva - Dijo Itachi mientras sacaba las llaves desde sus bolsillos y sonreía - Regresara.  
- Por supuesto que lo hará - Les dije poniéndome de pie.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	28. La chica de ojos Grises

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Algo había sucedido... no quise preguntar cuál era el problema pero tuvo que ver con la llamada que recibió Corinne, la casi-prima de Sasuke.  
Hablando de ella, es una chica alta y de una personalidad demoledora, sin hablar deja en claro que no es poca cosa, que no pasaría desapercibida en ningún lugar, que sería una atracción para todos. En algunas ocasiones como me di cuenta hoy en la casa de Sasuke, sus ojos eran de un color gris claro, similar a los ojos de un lobo... tiene algunos tonos de violeta en ellos también. Corinne tiene el cabello fino y muy largo (alcanzando encima de la cintura) es de un color negro como la noche, dejando destellos bajo la luz de un color similar a la plata, podría decir que es unos tonos más oscuro que el de Sasuke, aunque parezca casi imposible ya que el de él es de un negro azabache. Lo llevaba deliberadamente a un lado, cayendo en forma de olas y dejando poco accesible sus ojos ya que mantiene una postura misteriosa. Su tono de piel es pálido y similar a la de una flor de magnolia, suave, impecable, perfecta y transparente... como un cisne, alabastro o la porcelana. Debido a su piel blanca y complexión, estoy segura que no se broncea con facilidad y puede quemarse con el sol fácilmente. Es como una Princesa de Hielo.  
Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, su físico es delgado y esbelto; quedó claro cuando la vi por primera vez en su súper deportiva y hoy en la cena con su solero de encajes, muy llamativo, debo añadir.  
No puedo decir que es guapa, la palabra guapa queda pobre a su descripción. Ella es Corinne, una chica hermosa que casi parece brillar bajo una luz artificial y bajo el sol, es simplemente un destello. A veces pienso que la belleza es demasiado injusta, se le da demasiado a algunas personas.  
Aun no se sabe cuáles son sus intenciones aquí, no creo que sea simplemente un viaje para disfrutar con la familia, pero por lo que tengo entendido ha desaparecido durante diez largos años y ahora regresa, ¿Para qué? no se sabe aún, y eso no deja de ser inquietante. Y es una chica Francesa... ¿Interesante, no?  
Oh, Sasuke me llama al celular... quizás debería dejar estos momentos de reflexión, me hacen creer que estoy loca.  
- ¿Hola?  
- **_Hola_** - Su voz es similar a los príncipes de las películas, de los más maravillosos cuentos de hadas.  
- Hola Sasuke, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz - Me puse colorada - ¿Sucede algo?  
-**_ No, solo quería escuchar tu voz. Regáñame si te parece en extremo sentimental.  
_**- ¡Claro que no! Sasuke... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? es muy bello - Dije con una risita.  
- **_¡Ah!, en ese caso no me retracto_** - Dijo con un dejo coqueto en la voz que me hizo estremecer.  
Después de eso continúo hablando...  
- **_Además quería... preguntarte si mañana quieres ir a la pista de Go Cars.  
_**Go Cars, pequeños autos conducidos a grandes velocidades... "velocidad", "vértigo".  
- ¡Si, claro! - Dije sin pensarlo dos veces, el rió por lo bajo.  
- **_Sabia que te gustaría, te gustan las emociones fuertes, ¿No?  
_**- ¿Se nota? - Pregunte tímida.  
- **_A kilómetros _**- Dijo con desdén.  
- Entonces, ¿Mañana después de clases? - Dije ilusionada.  
- **_Claro, iremos a una pista cerca del parque nacional, y después podemos... si quieres claro... comer por ahí_** - Dijo y puse los ojos en blanco.  
Siempre tan preocupado por esas cosas, mi respuesta será siempre si pero él no lo entiende aun, además ahora sé que quiero compartir mucho tiempo con él. Demasiado, todo el que sea posible.  
- Por supuesto Sasuke, de hecho mi padre me dio toda la tarde libre.  
- **_Eso es mejor.  
_**- Sasuke... - Le dije un poco apenada por lo que diría, esto era tan vergonzoso.  
- **_¿Qué?_** - Pregunto con voz grave.  
- Te quiero... - Dije en un susurro.  
Supongo que se quedó inmóvil, ya que no contesto nada por un momento.  
- **_Yo también Sakura_**... - Dijo y luego añadió - **_Nos vemos mañana.  
_**- Si, hasta mañana.  
- **_Sakura... no lo olvides_** - Dijo antes de cortar.  
- ¿Ah? - Pregunte atolondrada.  
- **_Que no olvides que igual te quiero...  
_**- No lo olvidaré - Dije con un suspiro.  
- **_¿Eso fue un suspiro?_** - Pregunto divertido y yo solté una risa.  
- Adiós, Sasuke…  
- **_Esta bien, está bien... Ya lo entendí_** - Dijo - **_Mañana nos vemos, Te quiero. Que duermas bien.  
_**- Hasta mañana, Te quiero.

Esta noche dormiré bien, lo sé. Nada interrumpirá esta felicidad, nada ni nadie.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	29. Amigos de infancia

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¿Quién...? ¡Ah, eres tú! - Dije dando un respingo al sentir que me tocaban el codo - Me asustaste. No te oí acercarte.  
Ino comprendió que tenía que ser más cuidadosa, aparecer como un fantasma por los pasillos era la causa de muchos infartos.  
- Lo siento - Se disculpó mientras andábamos una junto a la otra por el pasillo.  
- No pasa nada - Le dije con un valiente intento de parecer despreocupada, aunque mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y más bien fijos al frente - ¿Y qué estás haciendo hoy aquí?, Hinata y yo pasamos por la habitación esta mañana, pero no estabas. Y no te vi en clases de Química II.  
- Tuve que acompañar a mi padre por unos asuntos...  
- Oh, creímos que te habías enfermado - Dije un poco alarmada, pero era una buena noticia que ella estuviera bien.  
- Te ves... cansada - Me dijo evaluativa.  
- No dormí bien, tuve pesadillas - Le dije entre risas.  
Una pareja de alumnos de último año que pasaba se me quedo mirando fijamente.  
Mire a Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras esta me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a un pasillo lateral, marchando a un hueco de escaleras que estaba vacío. Me recosté contra la pared con un gemido de alivio.  
- Supongo que tengo que explicarte un par de cosas - Le dije.  
Afloraba una sonrisa en los labios de Ino. Ino era diferente a Tenten y a Hinata, Hinata siempre decía exactamente lo que pensaba, incluso aunque contradijera por completo lo que acababa de decir un instante antes; pero todo lo que decía surgía del corazón, y casi nunca se equivocaba. Tenten no era de muchas palabras, pero siempre parecía experimentar los mismos sentimientos que uno, y comprender las situaciones aunque no se le explicaran. E Ino... Ino casi nunca pedía lo que necesitaba saber, siempre demostrándolo con sus actitudes esquivas y sus miradas furtivas cuando algo le molestaban, como el silencio y los secretos. Hoy se acercó a mí con la intención de saberlo todo... todo de todo.  
- Así es, hay cosas que me he tenido que enterar por otras personas - Dijo poniendo mala cara.  
- Lo siento, es solo que... - La tome del brazo volviendo a los pasillos para ir a clases - Te lo diré todo, ¿está bien?, pero no ahora.  
- Esta bien, está bien... pero si no lo haces... - se giró para a verme.  
- Lo hare, si no es posible hoy después de clases... te llamare y responderé cualquier tipo de preguntas.  
Ino se mostró más relajada y añadió...  
- Vaya, es el último timbre. Sera mejor que vayamos a clase de Trigonometría antes que el sensei nos ponga sanciones.  
Y tenía razón. El sensei estaba ante la pizarra cuando entramos, pero nos hizo ingresar sin problemas y me senté junto a Ino... ya que Sasuke no compartía la misma asignatura.  
Una clase aburrida, para un día aburrido... al menos hasta que hoy salga con él, con Sasuke.  
La clase transcurrió lentamente... cada segundo era un minuto, cada minuto era... ¡Maldición! ya toco la campana. Me puse de pie a toda prisa e Ino me miro entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión virtuosa, _Solo quiere ver a Sasuke_.  
Mientras salía solo desee que fuera cierto, que nos topáramos en clases, pero no fue así... Clases de Arte, junto a Hinata.  
Maravilloso, pensé. Normalmente no me entusiasmaba tanto la idea de salir por fin de clases, aunque para cualquiera era lo más normal del mundo.  
- Ahí esta Sasuke - Me dijo Hinata cuando salíamos del edificio.  
- Debe de estar esperándome - Le dije un poco avergonzada y ella sonrió ampliamente.  
- Adiós Sakura-san, que disfrutes tu fin de semana - Y se alejó en busca de Neji.  
Camine por entre la multitud de estudiantes mientras él me miraba fijamente y sonreía.  
Al llegar a él y subir al Audi R8 me puse rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad.  
- Te llevare a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa, luego volveré por ti - Me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Por supuesto - Le dije entusiasmada.  
Llegamos y baje a toda prisa indicándole que no se tardara tanto, el solo asintió y luego desapareció en la calle.  
Subí a toda prisa a mi habitación, unos jeans y un top era perfecto, zapatillas... también.  
Me puse un jeans oscuro y un top blanco que a contra luz daba tonalidades de arcoíris, al ver mi reflejo en el gran espejo de mi habitación me percate que de cierto modo mi cabello había crecido bastante, me llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros Asombroso  
Baje para prepararle la cena a Asashi, le deje una nota que decía:

**_Papá:  
_****_Fui a los Go Cars con Sasuke (no te alarmes, no es peligroso. Cuentan con bastante seguridad y reembolso en caso de daños jajajaja, broma)  
_****_Regresare temprano, te he dejado la cena preparada._**

**_Sakura ^^ _**

Me recosté en el sofá buscando alguna programación interesante, nada. Mire la hora un par de veces aunque solo pasaba uno, dos, tres minutos. Para mí fue eterna la espera.  
Hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la bocina, ¡Sasuke!, Tome una chaqueta del mismo color de mis jeans.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Grite mientras salía y él me abrió la puerta sonriendo.  
- Iremos primero a los Go Cars - Dijo alegre.  
- Claro - Le dije emocionada, y al llegar a la pista descendí de un salto. Él pareció complacido por mi entusiasmo.  
- Espera, se te olvida algo, ¿no?  
Entonces me sobresalté, ¿que faltaba? Me quede confundida y él se acercó a mí.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Eres tan despistada - Dijo con una sonrisa y me besó en la mejilla oprimiendo sus labios fríos en mi piel.  
Alcé la mirada y lo besé en los labios, posé mis brazos en torno a su cuello y me acerqué a él, sorprendido me tomó con delicadeza de la cintura y me acarició el cabello, nos separamos cuando nuestra respiración comenzó a fallar.  
- ¡Wow! Que se te olvide más seguido - Puso una cara alarmada - ¿Qué?, no... Lo siento. Soy un irrespetuoso - Dijo sin contenerse y solté una risita nerviosa, era incorregible; entramos a la pista y después de que Sasuke se acercó a pagar un joven nos entregó unos autos, uno color rosa y otro color azul. Muy apropiado.  
Sasuke me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad con timidez y una mueca de disculpa por la ansiedad. Sólo le sonreí.  
- Te lo advierto - Dijo Sasuke - soy el campeón.  
- Ya lo veremos - Le respondí en defensa y se nubló su rostro, me asusté. El bajó de nuevo del Co Car y se situó a mi lado.  
- ¡Soy un Idiota!, ¿Sabes correr esta cosa? - Dijo con los nervios de punta.  
- Si, mi madre y yo hacíamos esto cuando estábamos en busca de nuevos pasatiempos - Dije alterada por su reacción.  
- Ah, en ese caso... ¿estás segura? - Dijo aun con dudas.  
- ¡Si Sasuke! - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él me miro desconfiado, luego observo el cinturón de seguridad.  
- No vayas tan deprisa - Dijo con burla.  
- ¿Y dejar que me ganes?  
Me sonrió divertido y subió de nuevo al Go Car.  
Era tan sencillo conducir este mini auto... de repente sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas mientras estábamos situados en la línea blanca de salida. Me puse el casco rosa y pensé en lo ridícula que debía parecer.  
- Te ves encantadora - Dijo con voz seductora y conteniendo una risa bajo ese casco, supuse que se estaba burlando de mí.  
- ¡No te burles! - Dije señalándolo con el dedo.  
- Lo digo enserio - Dijo bajando el protector de plástico negro del casco para que lo viera a los ojos.  
Se veía como uno de esos tipos que salen en las películas de carrera, el ganador, el #1. El actor principal que se queda con la chica excepcional, con la chica atrevida que desafía a todos, con la que tiene una súper deportiva y pertenece a su mundo, o quizás se queda con la tímida, la chica corriente.  
- ¿En qué piensas? - Pregunto curioso.  
- ¿Eh?, en nada - Supuse que debí estar como una boba observándolo sin decir nada.  
El Joven de los Go Cars hizo la señal con el banderín de "_Se inicia la carrera_", pise a fondo el acelerador.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - Dije petulante en un gritito que escuchó a la perfección desde atrás.  
Él no dijo nada, pero lo mire con una sonrisa radiante por el retrovisor, estaba acelerando más para acercarse a mí. Venía la curva, desaceleré para dar la vuelta adecuadamente pero bajé demasiado la velocidad y él me rebasó a la primera; lo escuché reírse de mi lenta reacción. Seguimos la curva y no me di cuenta de la destreza con la que conducía. Lo sabía, cada vez que alardeo de más algo sale mal.  
- ¿Ahora quien va atrás? - Dijo en un grito burlón.  
- No cantes victoria - Dije con la sangre hirviendo y me situé a su lado.  
- Eso es Sakura, ahora estamos iguales - Dijo mientras miraba al frente y apretaba el volante.  
Acelere, ya sólo quedaba una vuelta...  
- ¡Maldición, me ganaras Sasuke! - Grite al ver que me adelantaba por un metro, pero él se descuidó al verme por el retrovisor. Esta es mi oportunidad.  
Lo adelanté y sentí la victoria entre mis manos. Gane. ¡Gane!. Me sentí poderosa al verlo como quedaba cada vez más atrás, y atrás... y atrás.  
La emoción me invadió y sentí el viento rozar mis manos sujetas al volante, la adrenalina se apoderó de mí, el vértigo, todo en absoluto... unos segundos más cruzaría la línea. Entonces viré a la derecha y él se movió zigzagueante hasta el lado derecho, adelantándose y acelerando a fondo... cruzando la meta.  
Lo vi todo en cámara lenta, le vasto unos segundos para quitarme la victoria que había jurado era mía, rayos. Si tuviera cinco años hubiera hecho una rabieta.  
Crucé la línea después y desaceleré. Él se bajó sonriendo del auto y se acercó lentamente mientras me quitaba el cinturón de mala gana. Salí del Go Car y lo miré con los ojos en blanco. Él me tomó por la cintura y me hizo girar tres pies por encima del suelo.  
- Creo que has perdido - Dijo con burla.  
- Lo admito, eres mejor conductor que yo - Dije asombrada por la facilidad con la que me levantaba del suelo.  
- Pues claro - Dijo bajándome y sin soltarme.  
- Que creído eres - Entrecerré los ojos - Pero me gusta que no me dejaras ganar, los chicos siempre hacen eso para agradar.  
Él sonrió.  
- No creí que esas cosas te molestaran.  
Lo tome de la mano y dejamos los cascos con el joven.  
- Ven, vamos a comer algo, ya es tarde.  
Nos dirigimos a un restaurant, me agrado la idea de que no me dejara ganar, quizás si le pedía la revancha hubiera terminado haciéndose el tonto con las velocidades, lo sabía.  
Al ver que ganar era tan importante para mí me lo hubiera concedido, y lo hubiera encontrado de lo más falso.  
Sasuke era diferente a los demás chicos, y no es que los conozca a todos... pero eso es de lo más trivial y clásico, el chico se deja perder para que su novia se sienta feliz... con una falsa victoria.  
Al llegar al restaurant solo pedí el postre, helado de chocolate con menta y galletas, fantástico. A Sasuke no le agradaban los dulces, pero siempre terminaba comiendo junto a mí, eso era de lo más chistoso, ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos desesperados y luego poniendo mala cara al comer las galletas.  
Al finalizar pasamos el resto de la tarde en el parque de diversiones. Subimos a varios juegos mecánicos. La mayoría no le parecían para nada seguro, pero una vez que ponía mi cara de "_Por favor_" accedía de mala gana y me acompañaba. Me volví loca con los juegos. Todos bajaban con ganas de devolver lo que habían comido recientemente, caras verdes y personas desesperadas buscando recipientes de basura.  
De solo recordarlo me hace explotar en risas...

_- ¡Sasuke, levanta los brazos! - Le grite con emoción.  
__- No Sakura, no lo hagas que es peligroso - Dijo preocupado por mi bienestar; todos me miraban como a una maniaca por no tener una gota de pánico.  
__- No seas así, es divertido - Le grite eufórica.  
__Dio un suspiro y no me hizo caso, me sujetó de la cintura por si me lastimaba, lo encontré de lo más tierno. Él sabía que eso no era posible por el armazón ya que me sujetaba a la perfección pero aun así se sintió inseguro por mi bienestar.  
__Me dio risa al ver que el no alcanzaba a tocarme para sujetarme, no podía hacerlo.  
__- ¡Sakura, para ya! - Dijo enfadado cuando al quedar de cabeza en el juego mecánico yo seguía igual de hiperactiva.  
__- Ay Sasuke, no pasa nada. Estoy bien sujeta - Dije arqueando una ceja.  
__No dijo nada, todas las demás personas se nos quedaban viendo como si fuéramos bichos raros, por un lado yo... eufórica y todos muertos de miedo. Y por el otro... el, que tampoco se aterraba y charlaba de los más enfadado conmigo, yo y mi actitud irresponsable, éramos un dúo de locos.  
__- Ya no te enfades, no puedo creer que no te diviertas Sasuke - Le proteste y el solo miró mi cabello que estaba estirado hacia abajo por la posición del vagón y onduló al viento.  
__- Es que... fue mala idea - Dijo con voz calmada.  
__- Oye chico - Dijo un hombre tras de nosotros en el otro vagón - ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No tienes miedo?  
__- ¿Qué?, No señor... - Le respondió con Naturalidad y oí como murmuraban por la respuesta de Sasuke.  
__- ¿Y tú chica? Vaya, eres valiente en verdad, yo estoy tumbando - Me dijo el mismo hombre.  
__- Esto es genial, Yujuuu - Dije volviendo a alzar los brazos. La ya no sabía cómo controlarme, la sangre borboteaba al cerebro y después de unos segundos más el juego arrancó de nuevo, solo vi su cara de alivio.  
__Al bajar todos tenían las caras verdes, literalmente.  
__- Finalmente - Dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos.  
__- ¡Ay cielos! Sasuke... no estuvo tan mal - Dije mirándolo con incredulidad.  
__- Tienes razón pero, ¿Por qué alzabas los brazos así? - Me pregunto molesto.  
__- No lo volveré a hacer - Le prometí en tono cantarín.  
__- Pero al menos te gustó - Dijo aliviado.  
__- Sip, y tu igual eres valiente, sólo pusiste cara de fastidio; no gritaste de horror ni una sola vez, sólo para decir "PARA YA SAKURA, NO HAGAS ESO" - Dije imitando su tono de voz.  
__- Como sea... eso no viene al caso - Dijo avergonzado.  
__Me acerque a él y lo bese en la frente, se quedó estático.  
__- ¿Contento?  
__Puse mi sonrisa más cautivadora, ojalá eso interpretara... no quería parecer una idiota.  
__- Mmm casi - Respondió fingiendo resentimiento.  
__Puse los ojos en blanco y seguimos caminando por el parque de diversiones._

Al cruzar la muchedumbre vimos a un niño que lloraba con sus manos puestas en la cara.  
- Oh mira Sasuke - Le dije mientras corrí para acercarme al pequeño desamparado.  
Él fue detrás de mí, al llegar me puse de rodillas para verle el rostro... era un pequeño.  
- ¿Que te sucede pequeñito?, ¿Te perdiste? - Lo alce en brazos al ver que no había nadie mayor a su lado.  
- Si, no encuentro a mi Mamá - Dijo entre sollozos.  
- ¿Dónde estará? - Dijo Sasuke mientras alzaba la vista entre la multitud para ver si lograba divisar a una madre preocupada por ahí.  
- Tenemos que llevarlo a la taquilla, quizás tengan un altavoz para llamar a la Madre - Le dije y el pequeño se aferró más a mí.  
- De acuerdo - Me dijo y me llevo hasta la salida del parque.  
- Ya, no llores pequeño, la encontraremos, ¿Si? - Pase mi mano por su espalda para que se sintiera protegido.  
- Gracias señorita - Dijo el niño limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
- A todo esto... ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunto Sasuke.  
- Sora... señor - Le respondió al percatarse de su estatura. Me eche a reír.  
Lo deje en el suelo y luego lo tome de la mano, seguimos caminando a la taquilla ya que estábamos algo alejados de la salida.  
- ¿Y no recuerdas donde fue que la perdiste de vista? - Le pregunte.  
- En la casita de dulces - Dijo volteándose y apuntando el lugar entre la gente.  
- Su Madre ya debe estarlo buscando - Dijo Sasuke apretando el paso.  
- Después salieron muchas personas grandes, de este porte - Dijo alzando los brazos para mostrar lo grandes que eran - todos se ganaron muy juntos, me empujaron hasta allí - volvió a indicar el lugar - y ya no vi más a mi mamá.  
- Descuida, cuando lleguemos a la taquilla la buscarán - Le sonreí para que no se preocupara más y acaricie su cabello marrón. Él se sonrojo un poco.  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sora? - Le pregunto Sasuke mientras se inclinaba para quedar medianamente a su altura.  
- Todos estos - Dijo mostrando toda su mano - cinco años, ¿Y usted?  
- dieciséis - Le respondió algo contrariado por el "usted", le sonreí y él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado al niño.  
- ¿Y usted? - Se dirigió a mí.  
- Lo mismo, pero... llámame sólo Sakura, ¿Si?  
- Eres muy bonita, Sakura - Me dijo sonrojándose y luego mirando a Sasuke - ¿Son novios?  
- Así es - Le respondió Sasuke mientras me miraba.  
Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hasta la taquilla. Llame al encargado mientras Sasuke se quedaba con Sora. Vocearon a la Madre y a los pocos minutos una mujer de semblante pálido apareció corriendo.  
- ¡Mamá! - Grito Sora mientras corría y la abrazaba.  
- Hijo, me diste un gran susto - Dijo a punto de llorar.  
- Mamá, ellos me trajeron hasta aquí - Dijo soltándose de su Madre.  
- ¿En serio?, oh... mil gracias, estaba tan preocupada - Dijo tocándose el corazón.  
- No fue nada- Le dije complaciente mientras la mujer tomaba a su hijo en brazos y sonreía emocionada por encontrarlo.  
- ¿Cómo se los podría pagar? Dijo insistente.  
- De ninguna manera - Le indico Sasuke - solo estábamos de paso y lo vimos - Le dijo a la mujer y ella le sonrió.  
- Adiós Sakura. Adiós Señor - Se despidió el pequeño haciendo señas con su pequeña mano y luego desaparecía entre la gente.  
Decidimos que ya debíamos irnos pues se hacía tarde, el cielo se había puesto de un anaranjado rojizo, el crepúsculo se aproximaba.  
Condujo hasta mi casa y charlamos todo el camino, el reviso su hora y luego me invito a cenar ya que aún no era tarde.  
- ¿Y qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado? - Me pregunto a la luz de las velas, ya casi sabía todo sobre mí.  
Por alguna razón desconocida mis historias de infancia le resultaban fascinantes; me encontraba una chica madura, el hecho que no me afectara el que mi madre se volviera a casar le llamaba la atención, pero me encontraba la razón al decirle que si mi madre era feliz yo igual lo era, independiente de lo que hiciera.  
- Pues... lo mejor que me ha pasado es... - Me quede pensándolo un poco.  
De seguro lo que espera siempre un chico es que lo incluyan en algo tan importante como "Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida", esa es la intención de la pregunta, siempre, pero esta vez es cierto, sin dudas Sasuke es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, una de las mejores cosas...  
- ¿Aun no lo sabes? - Dijo buscando mi mirada.  
- Hay un empate - Lo mire y este puso mayor atención - verás... conocer a dos personas en particular, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.  
- ¿Dos personas? - Pregunto curioso y se acercó más a mí sin importar la mesa que nos separaba.  
- Si, una eres tú - Le aclare y él sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¿Y la otra persona? - Pregunto dudoso.  
- Pues... un amigo - Dije levantando los hombros y sonriendo - Se llama Yudai.  
- ¿El chico del mensaje? - Preguntó mientras tomaba su celular para quitarle importancia al tema.  
- El mismo - Asentí con la cabeza - él es mi mejor amigo de Yukazawa, es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.  
- Ya veo.  
- Si, él es una de las razones por las que extrañé Yukazawa al venir a la cuidad. Somos muy unidos.  
Se quedó pensativo, al parecer él le tomo el sentido a nuestra amistad, Sasuke se había percatado de lo resistente que era aquel vinculo.  
- Recuerdo cuando me fui de Yukazawa, le di la noticia un día antes.  
Sasuke se posiciono para escuchar atento y luego tomo mis manos…  
- Cuando me llegó la carta de aceptación no cabía en mi felicidad, pero... luego pensé en mi madre y en Yudai. Mi Madre había sido quien me había incentivado con la idea de dejar los viajes para establecer una vida normal. Había vivido en Yukazawa cuando era pequeña, en ese momento había creado una amistad con Yudai que había resistido a los viajes que hice frente luego. Al pasar del tiempo había vuelto a Yukazawa y nuestra amistad siguió igual que en un principio, nada había cambiado hasta que llegó la noticia de que debía partir nuevamente. Aquel día visité a Yudai en su casa porque tenía que decirle que debía partir al día siguiente... él se sobresaltó al enterarse, fuimos a un parque a largas horas de la noche, solo para charlar una vez más, la última vez. El me deseó lo mejor... pero sé que no lo hacía feliz, admito que a mí tampoco, si al menos todos nos mudáramos a esta cuidad sería lo mejor, pero era un deseo egoísta y tenía que decidir... que era lo que en verdad quería para mí. Yudai me dio su apoyo pero... no me sentí bien... yo no sabía qué hacer. Al final todo fue muy dramático... lloré demasiado y él se contuvo lo sé... por su expresión. Nos despedimos que sé que lo herí. Recuerdo que...

_- No llores Sakura, nos volveremos a ver - Dijo con gesto tranquilizador.  
__- Si, pero... es que, es tan difícil - Dije sin contener el llanto.  
__- Seremos amigos de todas formas, conversaremos por correos.  
__Me estrecho con torpeza en un abrazo que no rechacé, porque sería el último en mucho tiempo.  
__- En vacaciones vendré - Dije alzando la mirada, sus ojos azules brillaban y me sonreían amablemente a pesar de todo.  
__- Lo sé, además... quizás yo vaya algún día a la cuidad y te visite.  
__- De acuerdo - Lo abrase con más fuerzas aún, así estuvimos durante un rato más.  
__- Veras que te irá bien en esa escuela de ricos, demuéstrales que eres una cerebrito - Bromeo y me eche a reír después de llorar tanto tiempo.  
__- Lo intentare.  
__Nos separamos y observe su rostro para memorizarlo una vez más en mi mente, sus ojos castaños...  
__- Te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde - Se levantó y me tomo del brazo. No me quedaba mucho tiempo...  
__Al llegar él se quedó de pie en la entrada mirando el suelo.  
__- Entonces... adiós - Le dije y me acerqué a él para despedirme definitivamente.  
__- Perdona que mañana no pueda acompañarte al aeropuerto... trabajaré en la tienda todo el día; ya ves que he pedido miles de permisos para cuidar de mi hermana - Dijo rascándose la cabeza con gesto de disculpa.  
__- Descuida.  
__Me alegre un poco por ello, si lo veía de pie despidiéndome en el avión sería más difícil para mí.  
__- Sakura yo... - Dijo debatiéndose por unos segundos.  
__- ¿Que sucede?  
__- Yo... yo... nada, que te vaya bien - Y me abrazo de nuevo, se fue con un paso acelerado y me dejo pensativa frente a mi cada, el viento movió su cabello y desde ahí... no lo volví a ver._

- Es difícil despedir a un amigo - Dijo Sasuke mirando su baso de refresco, no había que ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta que recordaba a Naruto, aún estaban distanciados.  
- Lo es, después de eso sólo recibí un texto de su parte, me deseaba lo mejor y prometía que nada iba a cambiar, que seguiríamos siendo amigos... no importaba si estábamos lejos.  
- Eso es bueno - Dijo apretando mis manos con fuerza.  
- Lo es, pero no he hablado con él desde entonces.  
Un gran cargo de conciencia me invadió, Yudai ni siquiera tiene la más mínima idea de cómo lo estoy pasando, no he sabido nada de él, ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga soy?, y por supuesto que nada sigue igual... y yo no hice "_yo no he hecho_" nada para remediarlo.  
Sasuke se quedó pensativo durante un tiempo, se incomodó al verme triste por Yudai.  
Quizás se preguntó si había pasado algo entre nosotros, por la cercanía... tenía que aclararle lo contrario si es que pensaba tales cosas.  
- Y eso es todo - Dije para volver a hacer conversación.  
- Ya veo - Dijo aún pensativo.  
- ¿Sucede algo? - Lo mire con curiosidad y él negó con la cabeza.  
- Todo está bien - Sonrió de medio lado.  
Terminamos de cenar y me llevó hasta mi casa, mi padre aún no llegaba a pesar de que ya eran las nueve pm. La nota no había servido de nada.  
- Gracias por la salida Sasuke, estuvo genial - Le dije cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa.  
- No fue nada, gracias por aceptar - Dijo y me acerque a él, deseaba tanto besarlo pero él se adelantó, me tomo de las mejillas y me beso suavemente, cada vez apuraba más el ritmo, posé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y lo acerque más y más hasta quedar junto a él, era un posición incómoda al estar en el auto pero no importaba.  
- Adiós - Le dije al bajar del auto y el me hizo señas con la mano una vez que estuve en la puerta.  
Este día fue maravilloso, otro recuerdo más que agregar a los momentos felices de mi vida, una no muy larga por supuesto... pero sin duda eso estaba por cambiar.  
Cada día que paso con él me siento mejor, y él se siente igual.  
Subí a mi habitación después de quitar la nota que había dejado para Asashi, ya no era necesaria.  
Me lance sobre mi cama mirando el techo...  
Todo marcha más que bien, en la escuela no me puede ir mejor, aunque en varias ocasiones necesité la ayuda de mi profesor particular, Sasuke. Suena patético pero la geometría no es mi fuerte.  
Mis ojos me comenzaron a pesar cada vez más, a tientas busque mi celular y le envié un texto a Sasuke antes de dormirme completamente.

**_Me encanto hoy estar junto a ti, mañana te espero aquí en mi casa. Buenas noches, que descanses. _**

**_Te quiero ^^ _**

**_A mi igual me encanto pasar el día contigo, lamento contestar a estas horas de la noche. Mañana estaré ahí a las tres pm. Descansa Sakura y yo también te quiero, Adiós._**

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	30. Nuestra primera pelea

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Desperté alarmada, maldición, no llame a Ino. Me levante y vi la hora... aun eran las diez de la mañana, la llamare enseguida.  
Busque mi celular, misteriosamente estaba tirado al lado de la cómoda de madera de cerezo, el tocador lo había movido de su antiguo lugar, quizás me confundí y lo deje caer pensando que él seguía ahí. Busque el contacto de Ino y la llame de prisa, me enfrentaría a una disgustada amiga.  
- **_¿Diga?_** - Contesto confusa, ¿es que acaso no me tenía registrada?  
- Soy Sakura - Le dije en un susurro y esta respondió enseguida.  
- **_¿Qué Sakura?  
_** Y ahora se hacia la desentendida, tendré que seguirle el juego.  
- Una chica de pelo rosado, con la que compartes habitación...  
- **_Mmm, no la recuerdo_** - Dijo con voz calmada.  
- Es un poco más baja que tú, ella... es amiga de Hinata Hyuga, la chica de pelo oscuro y ojos claros... también de Tenten.  
- **_Mmm, a ellas las recuerdo... pero ¿Sakura? Mmm... Aún no.  
_**- Ella no te ha contado algunas cosas, quizás si la reconoces... lo hará.  
- **_¡Ah, Sakura!, la chica nueva. La que es novia de Sasuke Uchiha y no lo ha contado a sus mejores amigas, ¿Esa Sakura?_** - Pregunto con sarcasmo.  
- La misma - Asentí con pesar.  
- **_¿Cómo estás?_** - Pregunto con voz cantarina.  
- Muy bien, gracias.  
- **_Como no lo ibas a estar, ¿cierto?_** - Y seguía con el sarcasmo.  
- Te lo contare todo - Le dije y esta suspiro y dijo...  
- **_Espera un momento, debo ir a entregar algunos arreglos florales. Mi padre me ha tenido toda la mañana haciendo cosas... ¿Me vuelves a llamar? _**- Me pregunto dudosa.  
- Por supuesto.  
- **_¿Segura? _**- Pregunto insistente.  
- Pues claro, ¿A qué hora te desocupas? - Le pregunte mientras escuchaba a su padre que le hablaba sobre magnolias y rosas rojas.  
- **_En una hora más, Te quiero. Adiós. ¡Ya papá!, todos te han escuchado... Rosas roja, rosas roja de tallo largo, que molesto... Mira, ahí están las magnolias... ya iré a dejar el pedido, en cinco minutos... en cinco minutos estoy ahí.  
_**Se escuchó un silencio y luego a Ino que volvía a hablar.  
- **_¿Sakura?, ¿Ya has cortado?  
_**- No - Le dije entre risas.  
- **_Pequeña Idiota, Ya adiós._** **_Me llamas_** - Y corto.

Me levante con pereza, aún era temprano. Tome una ducha y me vestí con algo ligero. Baje a tomar el desayuno y mi padre ya no estaba, era una chica de dieciséis años abandonada.  
Me reí y luego encendí el televisor, ¿Programación?: Desastrosa. Programas de cocina, deportes, noticias... un huracán arraso veinte casas en... programación infantil, animación, películas de miedo, ¿A esta hora del día?, que conveniente.  
Observe el reloj por el reto de tiempo, ya ha pasado una hora, la película aún no termina pero llamare a Ino para que no se moleste. Espero que no esté ocupada aun.  
-**_ Hola_** - Contesto con un gritito mientras aún se escuchaba la voz de su Padre.  
- ¿Estas ocupada? - Le pregunte.  
- **_Oh, no... Ya me han dado tiempo libre_** - Dijo de mala gana.  
- Eso es excelente.  
- **_Supongo, ¿Y bien?, ¿Que me cuentas pelirrosa?  
_**Y así comenzó mi interrogatorio personal. Uno a uno fueron saliendo los detalles y secretos sobre lo que sentía hacia Sasuke, como nos habíamos conocido, lo que había pensado sobre él, los momentos en que me sentí real e irrevocablemente confundida, finalmente hasta que decidí enfrentarme a ese sentimiento desconocido y admitir y aceptar demostrárselo. Ino había logrado que hablara sobre ello, no lo había hecho con nadie realmente de esa forma, así que me sentí muy bien.  
- **_Mañana hablamos Sakura, que estés bien_** - Dijo Ino con tono calmado y satisfecho.  
- Esta bien, cuídate y sigue trabajando - Le dije con burla.  
- **_"Si es que quieres salir a un gran lugar de vacaciones, debes ganártelo"_** - Dijo Ino imitando la voz de su Padre.  
- Te comprendo, Adiós Ino.  
- **_Adiós Sakura. ¡Ya voy papá!_** - Grito y luego corto.  
Hablamos durante una hora y media, escuchando sus consejos y como sacaba suposiciones respecto al tema.  
Mire el reloj en la pared de enfrente sobre el televisor, eran las doce y media. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo.  
Subí en busca de mi Laptop, era hora de comunicarme con mi madre. Al encenderla y abrir mi bandeja de entrada... solo tres correos de Ayumi.

**_Hija, no puedo creer que aún no te comuniques conmigo. Estoy muy molesta, demasiado molesta. ¿Cómo están las clases? ¿Cómo está el noviazgo? ¿Qué tal está Asashi? ¿Algo nuevo que contar a tu desesperada y preocupada Madre?  
_****_Tendrás que contestar cada una de las preguntas, entrando en detalles. Te Amo._**

**_Ayumi_**

**_Mamá, estoy perfectamente. Esta fue la semana de exámenes y repaso, no he podido hacer nada más que solo estudiar y estudiar. Las clases están exactamente igual que siempre. Realmente estoy bien, este tiempo ha sido magnifico. Me sorprende que alguien como yo haya podido soportarlo. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Tenten me han ayudado a soportar el cambio. Son Amigos buenos y leales.  
_****_Con Sasuke estoy muy bien, de maravilla, aun lo veo caminar sobre el agua. Espero que siga así, cada día lo conozco más y me aferro más a él.  
_****_Asashi sigue igual que siempre, trabajador y sobrellevando los cambios de turno.  
_****_Y bueno, esto es algo nuevo y digno para contarlo:  
_****_Un recital se llevara a cabo dentro de dos semanas. Kurenai-sensei (Mi profesora de Taller de Música al cual asisto) me ha otorgado el solo de violín y no puedo defraudarla. La pieza es hermosa, ella la hizo especialmente para mí y eso me halago demasiado.  
_**

**_PD: Sasuke toca el piano Mamá, es maravilloso, y su hermano igual. Su familia es magnífica, aunque bueno... por cosas del destino su madre ha muerto cuando él era pequeño. Su Padre es Doctor y su Hermano va a la Universidad.  
_****_Adiós Mamá, hablaremos. Te Quiero._**

**_Sakura ^^ _**

**_Oh, Sakura. He estado siempre pendiente a la bandeja de entrada por si te dignabas a responder, te he extrañado una barbaridad hija, y no exagero. Este tiempo sin ti ha sido de lo peor, aunque Yuto me ha ayudado a amortiguar la pena. Te extraño demasiado. Espero que nos veamos pronto, quizás antes de lo que cualquiera de las dos imagina.  
_****_La historia de Sasuke es triste, quizás eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo pero algo le falta Sakura, ayúdalo a remediar el dolor de su perdida. No puedo lograr imaginar lo que sintió ese pequeño, lo que es vivir sin una madre.  
_****_Te deseo suerte y éxito hija. Espero estés haciendo lo que quieres hacer realmente, lo que creas que te hará feliz.  
_****_Disfruta de los pequeños detalles y no pienses en el mañana, disfruta el Hoy como nunca, teniendo responsabilidad... "sabes a lo que me refiero"  
_****_Te Amo y nunca lo dudes, porque así es el amor de una madre juvenil... y viviré por siempre para amarte aún más. Siento ser tan dramática, pero estoy tan emocionada... te extraño._**

**_PD: Yuto te manda abrazos._**

**_Mamá._**

Y eso es lo que se demora una Madre en responder, solo diez minutos.  
El aire que ingresaba por los ventanales de la sala era deliciosamente fresco, las nubes del cielo eran plateadas y arremolinadas. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos Ayumi?

**_Yo también te extraño Madre, te extraño demasiado..._**

**_Sakura._**

Pocos minutos bastaron para que fueran las tres de la tarde, una bocina de escuchaba desde la calle y... ¡Maldición!, no estaba lista. Cerré la Laptop deprisa y corrí hacia la puerta principal.  
- Entra por favor - Le dije mientras el bajaba del auto y se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, deje la puerta abierta y subí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. ¿Qué me pondré?, maldición, maldición.  
- ¿Sakura? - Pregunto desde abajo.  
- Ya voy... solo espera unos segundos - Le respondí mientras luchaba contra la montaña de ropa.  
Al bajar él estaba apoyado en la pared mirando hacia arriba, hacia mi habitación. Llevaba puesta una cazadora negra de cuero, pantalones oscuros Armani y una camisa. Se veía guapísimo.  
- Hola - Le dije con una sonrisa avergonzada y él me tomo de la mano para besarla.  
Al ingresar a la sala le ofrecí una rebanada de pastel.  
- Esta delicioso - Dijo probando un poco más.  
Lo bese en la mejilla complacida y el acaricio mi cabello, entonces sonó el teléfono y me apresuré a contestar.  
- ¿Hola?  
- **_¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?  
_**Mi corazón palpitó deprisa, demasiado deprisa, esa voz era de...  
- ¡¿Yudai?! - Dije en pleno grito que me desgarro el alma, Sasuke se sobresaltó.  
- **_¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?_** - Dijo entusiasmado, me dieron ganas de ponerme a brincar de la felicidad.  
- Oh. Yudai...  
A pesar de la pena que me invadía en ese momento, sentí como una risita ahogada ascendía por mi garganta.  
La risita me hizo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, era Yudai, Yudai justo detrás del teléfono. Me gire y las seque, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dios, ¿Cómo se habían vuelto las cosas de este modo? Vaya día. Debería estar con Sasuke muerta de felicidad por estar junto a él, y en su lugar estaba llorando porque volvía a escuchar a mi mejor amigo... llorando por la culpa de abandonarlo.  
Mi cuerpo se estremeció con risitas levemente histéricas.  
- **_¿Sakura?, no llores... _**- Dijo suplicante.  
- Lo siento tanto Yudai...  
No quise voltearme para ver a Sasuke pero él no se había movido de su silla, observaba desde lejos como dos amigos se reencontraban.  
- **_No te disculpes Sakura, perdóname a mí por no escribir ni nada por el estilo: estuve fuera estos meses...  
_**- Yo tampoco lo hice - Dije con pesar - pero... ¿Te ha sucedido algo?  
- **_Verás... mi hermano nos invitó a conocer su nueva casa en Corea.  
_**- Oh, ya veo - Dije impresionada. Por fin las risitas y el sollozo se habían calmado.  
Nagaru era el hermano mayor de Yudai, solía ser un chico bastante exigente consigo mismo y era bastante bromista con nosotros. Nos tomaba el pelo con facilidad.  
- **_Y allá mi hermana se enfermó_** - continuo - **_estuvo internada varias semanas y mi madre también enfermó, no hubo más remedio que quedarse allá y cuidar de ellas.  
_**- Oh, ¿Pero ya están bien? - Dije preocupada.  
La madre de Yudai era una mujer fabulosa que siempre me trato como a una hija propia, la hermanita menor de Yudai era una pequeña muy linda; resultaba de lo más encantadora cuando visitaba a Yudai aunque a él no le gustara demasiado. Algunas veces ella decía cosas que lo avergonzaban haciéndolo enfadar. Su Padre había muerto en el ejército hace unos años, haciendo que Yudai se sintiera más que comprometido con su familia al sustituir a su hermano mayor después de su partida.  
- **_Si, lo están. Les hicieron algunos estudios y ya todo está controlado; al parecer se contagiaron de una extraña enfermedad, durante una excursión que hicimos a los valles de la Montaña Jugyeopsan.  
_**- ¿Y qué pasó? - Dije intrigada.  
- **_Pues... las hospitalizaron; mi hermano se quería morir ya que fue su idea el salir de excursión, pero después su esposa nos recomendó un especialista, trataron su enfermedad y ahora están bien_** - Finalizo con un suspiro.  
- Que alivio Yudai...  
- **_En fin_** - me interrumpió - **_llamo para disculparme, no creas que me he olvidado de ti ni nada, es sólo que..._** - se detuvo - **_tuve una experiencia desagradable con todo esto y no quería transmitirte mi mal humor.  
_**- Te comprendo; debiste estar muy estresado y todo...  
- **_Un poco_** - asintió - **_pero bueno, no sólo es ese el motivo por el cual he llamado. Quiero decirte que iré a Tokio a visitarte; mi familia va a visitar a una tía y... bueno..._** - Dijo dubitativo.  
- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Si... ven, ven, ven... - Grite emocionada.  
- **_Iré, hay un montón de cosas que debo contarte..._** - Dijo con una nota de suspenso.  
- Yo... igual, me han pasado muchas cosas - Dije mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien contemplaba la situación con semblante serio.  
- **_Pues dame un adelanto_** - Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
- Pues... como decirlo. Yo... - Dije pero él me cortó.  
- **_¡Espera! Estás nerviosa ¿Es algo grande?_** - Pregunto intrigado.  
- Si, yo... tengo novio.  
Me puse coloradísima; aparté mi rostro de la mirada de Sasuke y éste soltó una risa breve.  
- **_¿Qué? Espera... escuché algo, ¿Esta ahí?_** - Dijo confundido.  
- Si está aquí - Dije en un susurro.  
- **_Vaya Sakura... yo... no lo puedo creer_** - Dijo con seriedad y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.  
- Si... bueno - Dije algo incómoda.  
- **_Pues... te felicito, ya era hora, supongo_** - Dijo contrariado.  
- Supongo, ¿Y tú?  
- **_¿Yo? No. No he tenido tiempo ni nada, menos con lo que pasé en Corea.  
_**- ¿De verdad? - Dije asombrada.  
Me sorprendía mucho aquello, ya que Yudai era un chico agradable, siempre haciendo reír a los demás, como un Naruto pero en Yukazawa. Era un poco más bajo que Sasuke, con un físico de deportista, un gancho muy fuerte. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un profundo azul, más oscuros que los de Naruto, los de Yudai eran un azul lapislázuli con motas plateadas. Sus cabellos siempre iban desordenados, muchas veces le caía sobre los ojos, impidiéndole la vista. Un cabello de un rubio oro.  
- **_Si, además, soy un asco con eso de las chicas_** - Dijo con simplicidad.  
- Yo no lo creo, ya encontraras a alguien para ti…  
- **_Eso lo veo muy lejano_** - Dijo de nuevo con tono negativo. Puse los ojos en blanco y chasqué la lengua con impaciencia.  
- Eres un exagerado.  
- **_Es posible... en fin_** - Tomo aire - **_llegaré en una semana aproximadamente, ya quiero verte_** - Dijo con aprensión y me apresuré a añadir.  
- Yo igual, será divertido... ya lo verás, y podrás ir a mi recital musical - Grite emocionada.  
- **_¿Recital?_** - Dijo confundido.  
- Si estoy en un taller de música, tendremos uno en dos semanas - tome aire forzadamente - además salgo de vacaciones pasado mañana, nos han dado más tiempo libre.  
- **_Súper, yo igual salgo pronto de vacaciones.  
_**- Bien, entonces te espero en una semana.  
El asintió.  
- De acuerdo - Dije y nos despedimos.  
Al colgar miré con una radiante sonrisa a Sasuke y este pregunto perspicaz.  
- ¿Era tu amigo?  
- Si, viene a la cuidad en una semana.  
- Oh, que interesante...  
- Al fin lo conocerás, verás que es muy buena persona - Dije sentándome a su lado para calmar las ansias.  
- No digo lo contrario.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunte confundida, de nuevo esa mirada extraña.  
- Estoy perfectamente - Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Piensas que hubo algo entre nosotros, ¿No es así?  
Estaba molesta, me ocultaba ciertas cosas respecto a Yudai, no me decía lo que pensaba directamente.  
- No - Dijo meneando la cabeza.  
- Sasuke, cuando digo que es mi amigo es porque así lo es, nunca hubo nada más allá de una amistad - Dije y el solo me miro a los ojos, sin expresiones.  
- No he dicho lo contrario...  
- Lo haces con tus actitudes extrañas.  
Y era así, yo no estaba teniendo delirio de persecución, era así.  
- No hace falta seguir sacándole punta al asunto - Dijo levantando los hombros.  
- Si hace falta... debo aclararte que no debes desconfiar de mí, tu eres mi primer beso y mi primer novio - Dije perdiendo el control.  
Sasuke se quedó perplejo y no parecía capaz de calmarme tan fácil, había dudas en su rostro, ¿Porque no lo admitía?  
- Esta bien... pero ya no insistamos con esto, nunca he desconfiado de ti Sakura - Dijo tomándome de los codos y acercándome a él.  
- Ya no hablemos más de esto - Asentí.  
- Esta bien.  
- No, no está bien Sasuke... - Dije soltándome de su agarre y apoyándome en la mesa, él se levantó.  
- Tienes que creerme Sakura, te he dicho que estoy bien, que no desconfió de ti. Créeme.  
- No, no quiero hacerlo.  
- Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que creerme, o jamás llegaremos a ninguna parte - Sasuke forcejeo conmigo para acercarme a él, estaba rígida y combativa... pero termine sepultándome en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerzas.  
- He cambiado de idea... si te creo, lo siento.  
Replique casi sollozando.  
- No vuelvas a pensar mal, no tengo nada en contra de ese chico, sería injusto si lo juzgara antes de conocerlo.  
Asentí, no me esperaba nada más que eso, sabía que él era comprensivo y sobre todo que entendía por lo que estaba pasando; aunque me ocultara ciertas cosas... de eso estaba segura, no puede ser simple delirio de persecución.  
- Entonces, ¿Estamos bien? - Dije dubitativa.  
- Si, lo estamos.  
Me acerqué a él, lo abracé y él me correspondió... luego aspiró el aroma de mi cabello... alcé la mirada y él me la devolvió nervioso.  
- Perdona por enfadarme... - Le dije en voz baja.  
- Creo que ambos nos alteramos - Dijo soltando una risa baja y eso me relajó.  
- Te amo - le dije abrazándolo con fuerzas y cerrando los ojos, el tomo mis mejillas y me beso lentamente mientras toda la furia que guardada en mi interior se evaporó al instante. Se separó de mi segundo después.  
- ¿Sabes? - Murmuró.  
- ¿Qué? - Pregunte con los ojos cerrados.  
- Creo que esto se califica como nuestra primera pelea.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	31. Tres son multitud

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Este día no la vi, me dedique a modificar algunas cosas en las canciones que tocaríamos con la banda, nada difícil.  
Mi padre no fue al trabajo, se lo pasó todo el día en su despacho evaluando fichas de pacientes y esperando noticias de Corinne, al igual que Itachi.  
Baje para tomar algunas bebidas energéticas y escuche a Itachi hablar con mi padre, me acerque a su despacho e ingrese como un espectador a su conversación, mi padre me observo desde la gran chimenea e Itachi me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunte.  
- Nada - Dijo Itachi observando por el ventanal y sonriendo.  
- ¿Entonces por qué me haces señas indicando que me acerque? - Le dije con mala cara.  
- Por el mismo motivo al que tu vienes al despacho... - Dijo inquisitivo. Suspire y me dirigí a mi Padre que tomaba de su copa de coñac.  
- ¿Que has sabido de Corinne? - Le pregunte tajante.  
- Llegara pronto, y con la documentación para estudiar aquí - Dijo entusiasmado.  
- Son buenas noticias - Dijo Itachi.  
- Desecho la idea de estudiar en Paris - Asintió mi padre a las buenas noticias.  
- ¿Después de insistir unas cuantas veces? - Pregunto Itachi.  
- Así es - Confirmo.  
- Querer estudiar en Paris después de volver era... raro - Dijo Itachi.  
- A lo que suena es a estúpido - Dije mientras me alejaba para volver a hacer los ajustes a las canciones.  
Me tumbe en la cama meditando, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Corinne, Naruto... ¿Qué haría con esos dos? ¿Cómo solucionaría los evidentes problemas?  
Encontrare algún modo, pensé.  
Ahora me limitare a pensar en cómo lograr hablar con Naruto.

No se me había ocurrido nada cuando llegó el siguiente día de clase. El único dato alentador fue que dieron las calificaciones de los exámenes; me sorprendió la rapidez de los profesores, pero sin duda Kakashi-sensei les dio a todos un buen susto.  
Sin duda una mala noticia para Naruto, aunque aprobó, por poco. Eso era un logro tremendo si consideramos que me ignora como a la pared y estudió solo por su cuenta, sin la necesidad de pedir mis libretas de apuntes e ir repasando al mismo tiempo, como siempre. Sigue sin hablarme, ya lo he dicho antes. Nuestras charlas se limitan a los ensayos de la banda; concursaríamos el jueves para ir al encuentro con la escuela Tomoheda. Un salto al reconocimiento, como decía Naruto. Si ganamos podríamos firmar un sello con la discográfica y grabar un Demo.  
Había momentos en los que recordaba cuando éramos niños, cuando sin problemas hacíamos carreras para sobrevivir a la estampida de chicas que me seguían. Y sin pasar el resto del descanso en un armario de limpieza con él leyendo manga. Siempre buscaba la forma de aliviar mis desgracias al compartirlas conmigo. En la secundaria fue distinto, sin duda alguna a partir de allí empecé a poner mi punto final a la situación y me comporté más serio; pensé que ser antipático me ayudaría, pero parecía un anzuelo para ellas, una verdadera frustración. Naruto siempre me hizo maldecir el día que compartí mis gomitas confitadas con Karin, ya que según él para Karin esa fue una prueba de mi indudable amor por ella.  
Nos informaron sobre los sobresalientes en los exámenes, Sakura siempre tan preocupada y ha sacado una calificación perfecta en todos, un sobresaliente en cada una de ellas.  
A mí también me fue bien, aunque no me gusta hablar de eso.  
Esta mañana se celebró una asamblea que en la que se anunciaron las nuevas reglas para vuelta de vacaciones y presentaron a la nueva directora, Tsunade. Durante todo el discurso de la nueva Directora sobre ello, la sonrisa de Karin hacia Sakura fue resplandeciente y maliciosa.  
Ella intentó no prestarle atención. Hizo todo lo posible por hacer caso omiso de los desprecios y desaires que llegaron incluso de otras chicas, pero no fue fácil. Nunca era fácil, y había días en los que pensaba que si Sakura fuera otro tipo de chica, como lo es Corinne... las golpearía a todas o simplemente ellas evitarían en lo posible rozarla, demostraba ser peligrosa y no irse con rodeos, su carácter era fuerte e intimidante. Sakura demostraba ser frágil y vulnerable a cualquier cosa. Pero hasta el momento ella había conseguido seguir adelante.  
Esta tarde, mientras esperaba que la clase de Astronomía de la cuarta hora saliera para ver a Sakura, estudie a Karin. Desde que había comenzado mi noviazgo con Sakura, no me había dirigido la palabra directamente, pero sí había sonreído de un modo tan desagradable como lo hacía con ella durante el anuncio del Director.  
En aquel momento, al detectar mi presencia, le dio un codazo al chico que estaba a su lado, nunca he sabido su nombre pero lo reconocía de algunas clases.  
- ¿Qué es eso de ahí? - Dijo - ¿Una sujeta-columna?  
Mire hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, claramente no se dirigía a mí. Sakura se acercaba a mí sonriendo y apresurando el paso.  
El chico abrió la boca para decir algo sobre Sakura, pero al darse cuenta de que yo lo observaba desafiante cerró la boca de golpe, luego su expresión cambió. Miraba más allá de Sakura, pasillo abajo. Voltee la cabeza y vi a una chica deambulante de tez pálida acercándose.  
La chica y él habían estado saliendo antes de que iniciaran las clases, recuerdo haberlos visto juntos. Supuse que aún lo hacían. Pero el chico pareció vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de qué esperar de la chica que avanzaba hacia él.  
Había algo raro en el rostro de ella, en su andar. Se movía como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Tenía los ojos dilatados y vagos.  
- ¡Eh, hola! - La saludó tímidamente, y fue a colocarse frente a ella.  
Ella paso por su lado sin mirarlo y siguió andando hasta Naruto que se acercaba para ingresar a clases. Contemple lo que sucedió a continuación con creciente inquietud. Debería haber resultado divertido, pero no lo fue.  
Empezó con Naruto mostrando una expresión un tanto desconcertada. Luego la chica posó su mano sobre su pecho. Naruto sonrió, pero había algo forzado en su sonrisa. La chica deslizó la mano bajo su chaqueta y la sonrisa de Naruto titubeó. ¿Qué sucedía ahí?  
La chica colocó la otra mano sobre su pecho y Naruto miro al chico junto a Karin, claramente el igual sabía que ella o era su ex novia o aún estaban juntos.  
- ¡Eh, Tayuya, déjalo! - Grito el chico a toda prisa, pero no se acercó más a ella.  
¿Que le ocurría? Sakura se ganó a mi lado atónita mientras observaba la situación, Naruto en un instante poso sus ojos en mí y luego siguió observándola sin soltar palabras.  
Tayuya deslizó las dos manos hacia arriba, empujando la chaqueta de Naruto fuera de sus hombros. Éste intentó volver a colocarla con un movimiento de hombros sin soltar sus libros ni parecer demasiado preocupado. No pudo. Los dedos de Tayuya se deslizaron bajo su camisa.  
- Para esto Haki. Detenla, ¿quieres? - Le dijo Naruto al chico.  
Haki había retrocedido hasta chocar con la pared, y Karin lo tomaba del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.  
- ¡Eh, Tayuya, suéltalo! No hagas eso.  
Pero Haki permaneció a una distancia prudente. Naruto le lanzó una mirada enfurecida e intentó apartar a Tayuya de un empujón.  
- Sasuke, has algo - Dijo Sakura suplicante al ver a Naruto que se mostraba realmente complicado.  
Un ruido había empezado a sonar. Al principio pareció ser de una frecuencia demasiado baja para el oído humano, pero fue aumentando de intensidad. De un gemido a un gruñido, inquietantemente amenazador, que provocaba un helado escalofrío en la espalda. Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitados por la incredulidad, y yo pronto comprendí el motivo. El sonido procedía de Tayuya, la chica de cabello largo y castaño de estatura mediana.  
Entonces todo sucedió a la vez. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con la lengua de Tayuya a centímetros sobre su garganta, luego sus dientes que chasqueaban. Olvide todas las discrepancias, intente ayudar a Haki a quitarla de encima. Naruto horrorizado. Tayuya se enderezo y dio dos manotazos, uno en mi mejilla y el otro en el pecho de Haki lanzándolo hacia atrás, demasiado fuerte para ser menuda. Sakura horrorizada intento quitar a Naruto por los hombros pero Tayuya se giró para observarla de cerca mientras devolvía su mano y la estiraba en forma de garra para tomarla del cuello.  
- ¡Sale de aquí Sakura! - Le ordene mientras ella retrocedía espantada.  
La puerta de la clase de Biología se abrió y Kakashi-sensei gritaba:  
- ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Es epilepsia, todo lo que necesitamos en tumbarla en el suelo!  
La lengua de Tayuya volvió a asomar cuando él alargó una mano servicial para quitarla. Sus dientes asomaban nuevamente cuando Kiba la tomo por los hombros y la sujeto impidiendo que lo mordiera.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto incrédulo.  
- ¡Saca a Naruto! - Ordeno Neji mientras ayudaba a sostenerla, pero fue imposible.  
La delgada muchacha era más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, y cada vez podíamos controlarla menos.  
Con una sensación de intenso alivio, oí una voz autoritaria tras mis hombros.  
- Tayuya, tranquilízate. Todo va bien. Simplemente, ahora relájate.  
Con la Directora sujetando el brazo de la Joven y hablándole con tono tranquilizador, nos atrevimos a aflojarla. Al principio pareció que la estrategia de Tsunade-sama funcionaba. Los dedos como garras de Tayuya se soltaron, y conseguimos levantarla de encima de Naruto. Mientras Tsunade-sama seguía hablándole se quedó flácida y sus ojos se cerraron. Ayude a Naruto a incorporarse, aún estaba traumado por la situación, sin despegar su vista de ella.  
- Eso está bien, descansa jovencita.  
Pero entonces, bruscamente, dejó de funcionar, y cualquiera que fuese la técnica que Tsunade-sama había ejercido sobre ella, ésta se quebró. Los ojos de Tayuya se abrieron de golpe, y no se parecían a los ojos asustados que había visto en un principio. Llameaban con furia asesina. Mire a Kiba y Neji que se reincorporaban para acudir nuevamente en ayuda pero se quedaron rígidos al ver que Tayuya se volteaba y me miraba fijamente, gruñó y volvió a pelear con renovadas energías.  
Hicieron falta cinco o seis alumnos incluyéndome para sujetarla mientras alguien llamaba a otro sensei aparte de Kakashi, él intentaba sostenerla y esquivar sus dientes que chasqueaban. Sakura permaneció donde estaba, le había ordenado que no se moviera de ahí... ahora le hablaba a Tayuya junto a Ino, chillando en ocasiones, hasta que llego Asuma e Iruka-sensei. Nada de eso sirvió.  
Asuma-sensei la tomo desde la espalda e Iruka la sujeto de los brazos para mirarla, pero ésta se movió enloquecida, Kakashi-sensei ayudo a tomarla y esta vez funciono un poco.  
Retrocedí y vi a la multitud de espectadores por primera vez, todo el Internado observaba boquiabierto.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto Neji mientras Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi y la Directora se llevaban a Tayuya.  
- Se volvió loca e intento desnudar a Naruto.  
Neji frunció el ceño y busco entre la multitud a Naruto pero éste se iba a los baños acompañado de Kiba y Shino.  
- ¿Porque haría algo así? - Pregunto incrédulo.  
- No lo sé, Naruto nunca ha tenido nada que ver con ella. Estoy seguro que con suerte sabia su nombre - Dije molesto.  
Sakura se acercó a mí con las manos temblando. La rodee con un brazo y se recostó en mi pecho con gratitud.  
- Te ha lastimado - Indico Neji.  
Pase mi mano y sentí un dolor punzante, Tayuya me había rasguñado cuando lanzo el primer manotazo, maldición.  
Hinata que se había acercado licenciosamente junto a Ino sonrió con nerviosismo y luego nos llamó a un aula desocupada, llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
- Sasuke-Kun si quieres puedo curar esa herida - Dijo sonrojándose.  
Asentí y luego de unos minutos ya había terminado. No era nada, solo una pequeña línea roja donde había pasado una filosa uña de la chica.  
- ¿Epilepsia? - Inquirió Neji con incrédulo desdén.  
Al salir del Aula mire pasillo adelante siguiendo a Tayuya con los ojos.  
Kakashi-sensei, todavía gritando instrucciones, aparentemente iba con ella. El grupo dobló la esquina hacia la enfermería mientras ella gritaba cosas sobre _Niebla maligna, insectos y ojos negros_.  
- Creo que acaban de dar por concluidas las clases - Les dije - Vámonos.  
Caminamos en dirección a la salida en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando eche una mirada a Hinata e Ino quienes nos acompañaban, pero nadie dijo nada respecto al tema.  
Hasta que llego Tenten y se sobresaltó al ver mi mejilla.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupada.  
- No es nada - Le respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado y esta trago saliva forzadamente mientras quitaba el rostro de espanto.  
- Sakura - Dijo dirigiéndose a ella - ya no nos iremos mañana a Río - Dijo emocionada.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto intrigada.  
- Porque nos quedaremos hasta el concurso de las bandas y a tu recital - Dijo Hinata amistosamente.  
Me aleje unos centímetros y me recosté en la pared, todo esto había sido de lo más anormal... ¿Por qué esa chica se había lanzado sobre Naruto? ¿Qué le había sucedido a ella para hacer eso? ¿Epilepsia?  
- Y no digas que no porque eso es lo que haremos; no nos podemos perder algo tan importante para ti - Le dijo Ino.  
- Después podríamos ir a Río juntas - Dijo Tenten brincando de felicidad.  
Y eso ya no me agrado, ¿Que se iría con ellas? Aunque su amigo pasará unos días en Tokio, de alguna u otra forma mi tiempo con Sakura se verá limitado.  
- Muchas gracias, pero... llegará un amigo de Yukazawa y me visitará por unos días - Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
- ¿Amigo de Yuka... espera, es ese Yudai? - Dijo Tenten apartando la vista de mí para no cometer indiscreciones, yo sólo estaba recargado en la pared fingiendo tener un aire ausente mientras ellas charlaban.  
- Oh, ya veo - Dijo Hinata mientras me miraba de reojo, debe estar observando mi reacción.  
- ¡Oh!, pues lo conoceremos después - Dijo Ino entre risas.  
- Por supuesto - Asintió Sakura.  
Neji me hizo señas para que me acercara a él.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - Le pregunte mientras me ganaba a su lado junto a su auto.  
- Se acerca la presentación - Dijo observando a las chicas mientras conversaban animadamente.  
- Así es.  
- Descuida. Saldrá bien. Por cierto; Naruto quiere hablar contigo.  
- ¿Ah sí? - Dije desconcertado - ¿No sabes lo que quiere? - añadí para prepararme previamente a lo que sea que fuera a decirme.  
- Sólo sé que su desacuerdo no puede durar toda la vida, quizás ha decidido dejarlo por la paz - Dijo con tranquilidad y me indico donde estaba Naruto, al otro extremo junto a su moto.  
Me dirigí hacia él y me encontré con un indeciso chico mirando la suela de sus zapatos. Se detuvo al verme, me observó con seriedad y asintió una vez para que lo siguiera, lo hice no muy convencido. Caminamos algo apartado de los demás.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunte precavido, no sabía cómo actuaría a partir de ahora.  
- Quería agradecerte lo de hoy - Dijo sin mirarme - La situación con esa chica fue extraña y... tu ayudaste a quitarla de encima.  
Me quede en silencio esperando a que continuara.  
- Veo que recibiste un arañazo - Dijo con burla y sonreí - Gracias Sasuke.  
Se giró a verme y se detuvo.  
- No es nada, hay que ayudar a los amigos - Dije con seriedad y él se sobresaltó.  
- Sasuke, yo lo he pensado mucho... me he dado cuenta que lo que sientes por Sakura es real. Yo no quiero estar enojado contigo ni nada - Me miro afligido y decidí romper la tensión.  
- Descuida, seguimos siendo amigos como antes - Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado y él asintió.  
- Perdona el haberme cerrado de esa forma. Comprendo que debió ser difícil elegir pero sin duda el amor es más importante; no lo discuto - Dijo con solemnidad y lo detuve.  
- Naruto, no es que intentara decidir qué era lo más importante, sin dudas eres muy importante para mí, somos amigos desde pequeños... es sólo que...  
- Como te dije - Me interrumpió - no lo cuestiono; mi punto es que quiero volver a ser tu amigo. Yo ya olvide mis sentimientos hacia ella desde que descubrí que me veía como a un amigo solamente; sobre eso yo no puedo mandar y lo sé - Dijo con decisión y definitivamente me sorprendió su determinación.  
- Naruto, yo intente arreglar esto y lo sabes, lo dejé de intentar cuando me dijiste que no querías volver a hablar de tema y que sería mejor que no nos dirigiéramos más la palabra, que solo me dirigiera a ti por temas de la banda. Naruto yo nunca quise dejar de ser tu amigo. Eso tú lo decidiste - Dije en voz baja pero clara.  
- Lo sé, y fui un estúpido. Como tú amigo debí entender, y no ser un tonto gritón. En fin, sé que querías solucionar esto desde el principio y admito que me enfadó un poco, siempre te auto controlas demasiado - Dijo con la cabeza gacha.  
- Entonces... ¿Seremos amigos nuevamente? - Dije interrogante y el alzó la vista; me sonrió con camaradería, como antes. Después de tanto tiempo, todo volvía a la normalidad.  
- Pues claro que sí, somos mejores amigos. De hecho hace un rato iba acercándome a ti cuando esa chica se me tiro encima - Dijo asustado.  
- Intento desnudarte Naruto - Dije entre bromas.  
- ¿Que le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué actuó así?  
- Epilepsia, eso dijo Kakashi-sensei - Enarque una ceja y Naruto lo comprendió de inmediato.  
- Eso es extraño, ¿Viste su lengua Sasuke? - Ahora sí que estaba asustado.  
- Iba dirigida a ti - Sonreí.  
- En fin... Ya somos amigos - Dijo con complicidad - Olvidémonos de lo de la escuela.  
- Usuratonkachí. Tanto tiempo de amistad para nada, ¿Eh? - Puse mala cara y él sonrió.  
- Teme, no te hagas el sentido ahora - Dijo retador.  
- ¿Pero qué dices?, tal vez no lo entendí, pero hace unos segundos te estabas disculpando y ya me dices Teme - Dije con falso enojo y él lo percibió.  
- Tú empezaste, además es costumbre.  
Me sentí bien, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.  
Volvimos al Internado y llevé a Sakura a su casa; le conté sobre Naruto y se sintió aún mejor que yo.  
- ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, eso es genial - Dijo oprimiéndose el corazón y eso me puso a divagar en mi mente varias respuestas a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.  
Ella, sin duda, se sentía responsable por el hecho de mi discusión con Naruto.  
¿Cómo se tomaba las cosas tan en serio? Es decir... ¿Cómo es que se cargaba toda esa responsabilidad?  
Yo elegí esa vez a Sakura, pero fue por mí, porque era lo que yo quería, no fue por nada más; era mi decisión pero ella se sentía como un punto medio entre  
dos personas que la amaban.  
- Aún sigues pensando que es tu culpa, te equivocas - Dije mientras conducía el auto.  
- Es que lo fue. Yo contribuí a su ruptura.  
- Ya no digas más... no es cierto y además ya todo está arreglado - Dije con una media sonrisa que la tranquilizó. Me pregunté si siempre solía echarse la culpa de los acontecimientos o si sólo era en este caso.

Este mañana desperté antes de lo normal, las clases ya han finalizado hace una semana, pero el estar acostumbrado al horario de un estudiante me fastidiaba todo los días.  
Este día fue especial, y no porque algo importante sucediera, sino porque estuve todo el día tumbado en mi cama, sin molestias. No se cómo describirlo. Por una parte estaba tan débil que cuando intente ponerme en pie los músculos no me aguantaban. Quizás fue aquel té que preparo Chiyo, ese té que quitaba la frustración y el dolor muscular. Vaya que funcionaba. Por otra parte me sentí... bien. Tan cómodo, tan relajado... como si flotara en un lecho de luz. No me importo si nunca volvía a moverme.  
Entonces recordé el ensayo e intenté levantarme, pero la pereza me volvió a meter en la cama.  
Así que aquí estoy, con el gran televisor encendido pero sin mirarlo, prefiero estar así... simplemente estar tumbado.  
Cerrare los ojos hasta que Naruto venga a insistir que ya todos están esperando, si es que lo hace, quizás hoy no es el ensayo... ya no lo recuerdo.  
- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!, ya es hora - Grito Naruto desde el otro extremo de la cama, me lanzo dos almohadas directo a la cara.  
- ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunte de mala gana.  
- Son las dos de la tarde. Ya deja de dártelas de feo durmiente. Te esperamos abajo.  
Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe, vaya dilema.  
Recorrí los pasillos en un curioso vacío. No está ni Chiyo, ni el personal, no había nadie.  
Entre a la sala de ensayos y las miradas de todos cayeron sobre mí.  
- Ya era hora - Protesto Naruto - ¿Que te sucede?  
- No lo sé, Chiyo me dio un té anoche y...  
Maldición, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como una goma, si alzaba un brazo era como si flotara y...  
- Yo quiero uno de esos - Dijo Neji y solté una risa, Naruto puso cara larga y me dio un golpe. Aún estaba medio dormido.  
- ¡Teme! - Grito Naruto.  
- ¿Qué? - Dije confundido.  
- Te están llamando - Dijo Neji mientras apuntaba mis bolsillos, y así era... sonaba.  
- ¿Hola? - Pregunte confundido.  
- **_¿Sasuke?, soy yo... Sakura.  
_**- Oh, lo siento... estoy distraído - Me justifique - Estoy en ensayo con la banda - Dije mientras Neji sonreía y Naruto ponía los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Que ensayo no? - Dijo Naruto con Sarcasmo.  
- **_Sasuke, iré por Yudai al aeropuerto, ¿Si? Te lo presentare en casa a las cinco de la tarde.  
_**- De acuerdo, nos vemos a las cinco - Asentí recuperando el control de mi cuerpo y sintiendo que mis pies aferraban el suelo, literalmente.  
- **_Si, te esperaremos, Adiós._** - Finalizo y corto la llamada.  
Deje el celular en la mesilla junto al ventanal y me voltee mientras los tres miraban expectantes.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto Naruto al percatarse del cambio.  
- Sakura va a ir al aeropuerto por su amigo Yudai - Dije ajustando el bajo a mi hombro derecho.  
- Sasuke tendrá una cita de a tres - Bromeo Naruto a Neji y este me miro confundido y luego movió la cabeza.  
- Que adecuada tu broma - Lo fulmine con la mirada y él solo titubeo.  
- Bueno, no cometas una estupidez y te pongas celoso - Dijo nuevamente en bromas pero claramente servía de alerta.  
- No lo haré - Dije al azar y se escucharon risas en toda la sala.

Finalmente, termine por conseguir el control de todo mi cuerpo, se había pasado el efecto de aquel té, y ahora me encontraba frente a la puerta de Sakura. Al gran encuentro.  
Al abrir la puerta se puso colorada al instante, fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa por su evidente reacción de incomodidad. Seguro que se sentía extraña estando su amigo allí.  
- Entra - Dijo con voz amistosa, me guio a la concina y allí estaba él.  
Un chico de estatura media, apenas unos centímetros más bajo que yo; de unos ojos azul oscuro y cabello rubio como el oro, corto pero desordenado cubriéndole la frente. Tenía un aire de serenidad que sin duda hacía el ambiente más agradable, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.  
- Yudai, él es mi novio Sasuke, Sasuke él es Yudai - Indico Sakura y le estreché la mano al chico.  
- Un gusto - Dijo con cordialidad.  
- Lo mismo digo - Asentí con una sonrisa llena de fuerza, nuestra vista se cruzó fugazmente aclarando la atmosfera para los dos.  
_Tú eres su mejor amigo y yo soy su novio, si sigue así... todo irá bien.  
_Entonces observe como su semblante cambiaba levemente en esa fracción de segundos, que lo que fuera que le había sustentado, la corriente de voluntad y determinación pura, se desmoronaba. El muchacho se desplomó interiormente y luego asintió para volver a sentarse, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
En algunos momentos él estudiaba mi aspecto, yo hice lo mismo cuando desviaba su mirada. Ese era el mejor amigo de Sakura.  
Después de beber algo de limonada decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Prácticamente una cita de a tres. Maldito Naruto.  
Fui el chofer, los llevé en mi auto...  
- No lo puedo creer - Dijo su amigo Yudai - es un gran auto... un Audi R8, magnifico.  
- Yudai... - Dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida por más elogios.  
Abrí las portezuelas accionando el botón y se quedó petrificado ahí mismo.  
- Yudai, no has cambiado ni un poco, ¿verdad? - Dijo Sakura con los ojos en blanco y todos subimos, ellos detrás y yo delante.  
- ¡Excelente! Este auto es superior - Dijo con asombro; introduje la llave y aceleré, el auto ronroneó como en los últimos días y él sólo emitió un "Wouh".  
Fueron charlando todo el resto del camino; yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban. Recordaban cosas que habían vivido en Yukazawa y se reían una y otra vez.  
- Como en el baile de Navidad, ¿recuerdas?, pobre Ren. Quedó colgando del asta del cuarto piso. Que malvados - Dijo Sakura con tono reprobatorio.  
- No lo defiendas, era un idiota... se lo merecía por sucio pervertido. Sin duda verlo colgar del asta fue memorable - Dijo entre risas.  
Esos juegos de secundaria nunca se olvidan, aunque nunca me vi involucrado en ningún tipo de bromas excepto a los ocho años. Naruto y yo logramos subir un balde con pintura roja sobre la puerta del salón con un mecanismo de _se abre y se voltea_, eso sin duda es algo memorable, ver al sensei transformado en una figura chorreante de pintura. Aunque jamás olvidaremos el castigo...  
Al llegar al centro comercial dimos un paseo y comimos en un restaurant; las cosas no iban muy bien. Se reían de todo y parecían un par de enamorados. ¿Yo que más podía hacer?, solo esperar y esperar a que este día terminara.  
Solo logre acertar una sonrisa falsa a la hora adecuada, estaba completamente seguro de que no encajaba en su pequeño mundo. Habían experimentado un millón de cosas juntos; eran amigos desde siempre. Él sabía más cosas sobre Sakura, así como Naruto las sabia de mí.  
De un modo u otro ese mocoso se apoderó de los hombros de Sakura y la abrazó por un lado, eso me hizo rabiar en cierto modo. Autocontrol, autocontrol, eso era todo, eso y respirar, respirar y contenerme.  
- Pues Sasuke está en el equipo de Basquetbol, y futbol, ¿Verdad? - Dijo mirándome con dulzura y algo nerviosa por el contacto con su amigo, sabía que eso era algo normal entre ellos, y él lo dejaba aún más claro demostrando que sabía lo que hacía.  
- Así es - Dije en voz baja y tomé algo de refresco para no entrar en detalles, él chico me miró con detenimiento.  
- ¿De verdad?, que bien - Declaro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso me sentó como un golpe en el estómago, estrechó más a Sakura y mis facciones se tornaron cada vez más frías.  
- Aunque he de confesar que lo hice porque eso hacia sonrojar a Sakura - La mire divertido - Por supuesto, antes de ser novios; siempre desviaba la mirada por vergüenza...  
Me acerqué más en el asiento y la besé en la mejilla; ella enrojeció.  
Luego para animar el espectáculo estaba su amigo. Basta de mostrarse amable y condescendiente, me apoderé de los labios de Sakura y ella se sobresaltó. Miré al chico sin separarme de Sakura, solo para percatarse de su reacción. Puso los ojos como platos y estrujo sus manos con nerviosismo...  
Carraspeo incómodo y con una nota de irritación.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Dijo Sakura atontada.  
- Lo lamento - Dije como disculpa y seguí de lo más sereno.  
Le sonreí a Yudai con complicidad; él no lo entendió y se quedó perplejo, no era camaradería, en absoluto.  
- De acuerdo - Dijo Sakura acalorada y acaricié su cabello rosa, mostrándome más interesado.  
- Y dime Yudai-kun, ¿no? ¿Tienes novia?  
- No, no tengo - Respondió muy serio. Al parecer el chico no era todo corazón, lo sabía, la quería.  
- ¡Oh! Ya veo, pero descuida, cuando encuentres a alguien verás que es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado - Mire a Sakura con dulzura y perdiéndome en su mirada, le besé la mejilla, ella se puso nerviosa y miró de un lado a otro.  
- Eso creo - Dijo en tono más tranquilo, se estaba esforzando al máximo. Debo admitir que admiro eso en los chicos como él; quizás otro ya se me hubiera lanzado.  
- Y… ¿te quedarás muchos días? - Dijo Sakura para cambiar de tema.  
- Pues no sé si deba quedarme mucho - Respondió Yudai evaluado la situación en la que se encontraba Sakura; sin duda sabía que si iba a salir con ella, yo iría detrás vigilando la situación.  
- Oh, es una pena, Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres su mejor amigo, ¿no? - Dije con una sonrisa que lo desconcertó; excelente, intimidarlo era la mejor opción.  
Comimos algo más y Yudai se quedó en casa de Sakura.  
- Ya debo irme - Le dije a Sakura y el chico sonrió levemente.  
- ¡Oh! Bien adiós - Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie con timidez...  
La miré con una sonrisa y la acerqué a mí, coloqué mis manos en su cintura y atrayéndola con rapidez, la besé con intensidad y ella tembló un poco. Entonces probé algo nunca antes planeado. Abandoné sus labios rosas y seguí la curvatura de su barbilla hasta su cuello, ella se estremeció. Nunca había llegado a esos límites. La besé suavemente en esa parte tan suave de su piel y aspiré el dulce aroma de su perfume de cerezos, después ella intentó separarse un poco, le susurré al oído.  
- Adiós, mi Sakura - Fue mejor de lo que me imaginé.  
- A-adiós - Dijo asombrada y avergonzada porque esta vez sin duda había pasado a siguientes etapas.  
- Un gusto - Dije estrechando la mano del chico y él hizo lo mismo, intercambiamos miradas profundas. Al final lo solté y él me sonrió, complacido por lo que acababa de comenzar.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	32. Concurso de Bandas

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Sasuke se fue y di un suspiro de alivio. Las cosas no iban tan bien. Es decir, claro que se comportó como un caballero, pero como uno bastante extraño. Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que empezó a besarme _en el cuello_ ¿Qué era eso? nunca lo había hecho antes y ahora que está Yudai aquí es cuando lo hace.  
Las cosas parecen más claras hoy, quizás porque ha llegado Yudai y las reacciones de Sasuke se tornaron de lo más extrañas. Aunque solo es el primer día, hay que aguardar a lo que suceda después.  
- Vaya, tu novio te quiere mucho - Dijo Yudai sentándose en el sofá y lo seguí.  
- Si - Respondí con timidez.  
- ¿Cómo fue que?… ya sabes...- Dijo desviando la mirada y comprendí.  
- Pues… primero nos hicimos amigos, en la escuela. Él me lleva en las mañanas al Instituto y me trae a casa.  
- Ya veo - dijo con seriedad.  
- Y después un día me lo pidió...  
- ¿Sólo así?  
Ya comenzaba a exigir los detalles.  
- Si, bueno… pasaron muchas cosas antes.  
Le tenía infinita confianza a Yudai, así que le conté lo que pasó aquel día que me fui sola a casa; lo del callejón sin salida y lo de Sasuke en su auto hecho una furia.  
- Vaya, es… muy protector - Dijo meditando lo que dije.  
- Lo es...  
- Supongo que eso no debió gustarte mucho, siempre te quejabas de que otros vieran por ti ¿recuerdas? - Dijo y se me erizó la piel, por supuesto, antes odiaba que me ayudaran tanto ya que temía ser una buena para nada.  
- Si, pero… después….- dije en defensiva.  
- Lo sé… cambiaste, de hecho, ya no eres la misma - Dijo mirándome de soslayo.  
¿Ya no era la misma? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Que no era... la misma?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - dije desconcertada.  
- Nunca antes te vi sonrojarte por un chico; claro está… él es tu novio, pero eso es lo más extraño. ¿No crees que ya que lo son deberías estar menos avergonzada? - Dijo con la ceja arqueada.  
- Es que me pone nerviosa, siempre lo hace - Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y él siguió evaluando mi expresión.  
- Ni se nota - Dijo con sarcasmo y reí por lo bajo.  
- Pero… siento que, él me quiere de verdad. Él no… es como los otros chicos - Dije con seriedad y miré el centro de mesa; una flor amarilla en un jarrón  
pequeño.  
- ¿Los otros chicos? - Pregunto y se acercó a mí desde el otro lado de la mesilla.  
- Me refiero a… tu sabes, a que luego los chicos dejan a las chicas porque se aburren de ellas.  
- Me dirás que tenías miedo de enamorarte por eso, ¿no? - dijo con una media sonrisa.  
- Si, siempre tuve miedo de eso.- dije mirándolo a los ojos, azules y especulativos, me quedé quieta esperando su reacción.  
- No todos somos así Sakura - dijo apartando mi vista de la suya y mirando el suelo.  
- Claro que no, yo sé que tú no lo eres - dije con una sonrisa y él me sonrió con levedad ¿le había molestado?  
- Algunos… están a la espera de que la chica les corresponda, les da miedo decirles sus sentimientos porque si son rechazados ya nada será lo mismo; aparte… cuando saben que no son correspondidos no siempre muestran su decepción. Se la guardan y se muestran como si nada hubiese pasado - dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba la obviedad del asunto.  
- Pero… si hacen eso ¿no crees que sea peor? Sasuke me lo dijo un día…

_- Ash ¿por qué Naruto no se da cuenta de que Hinata lo ama? - Dije enfadada después de clases.  
__- Porque no se acuerda ni de lo que desayunó esta mañana - Dijo con una breve sonrisa.  
__- Pero… es que es tan obvio - Dije sin apartar la vista de una sonrojada Hinata que charlaba con Naruto.  
__- A veces las personas no se dan cuenta de que hay quienes sienten algo especial por ellas, simplemente no pueden concebirlo. Es extraño pero, incluso eso se aplica a nosotros - Dijo apretando mi mano.  
__- ¿Por qué? - Dije confusa.  
__- Hmp, Sakura; tú me gustabas, pero pensabas que todo era amistad, nunca te diste cuenta de nada, porque los hombres suelen mostrarse inmunes a los sentimientos; la mayoría los guarda hasta que simplemente ya no pueden soportarlo.  
__Recordé la vez en que Sasuke se me declaró y no supe que hacer, podía percibir que se debatía en su interior por elegir las palabras adecuadas.  
__- Mmm…. ¿ya todos sabían que te gustaba y yo no? - Supuse con frustración.  
__- Pues alguno debió planteárselo antes - dijo con sencillez.  
__- Me siento ultrajada, soy tan despistada - Dije sin concebir mi completa falta de atención a hechos que parecían tan obvios.  
__- Hmp, descuida; eso suele pasar.  
__- Sasuke...- Dije cuando entramos al auto.  
__- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo mirándome con curiosidad.  
__- Tú… ¿te guardaste por mucho tiempo esto que sentías por temor a que te dijese que no?  
__Él se quedó muy quieto.  
__- Algo así, no mucho tiempo... pero siempre me debatía en si lo que sentía era... "eso" y cuando lo supe no sabía cómo hacer para decírtelo; temía que… ya no fuéramos amigos si decías que no. Pero, digamos que tuve suerte - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y le sonreí._

- Pues tiene razón, ya no sería lo mismo; él tuvo suerte - Dijo con una sonrisa cabizbaja.  
- ¡Ay Yudai! ¿Cuándo será el día en que te enamores? - Dije con perspicacia y él se encogió de hombros.  
Charlamos por un rato más hasta que fue hora de irse a casa, quizás su tía estaba preocupada.  
- ¿Nos veremos otro día? - Pregunto y asentí.  
- Claro, ¿estarás mucho en Tokio? - Dije dubitativa, él se rascó la cabeza con aire pensativo.  
- Quizás unas dos semanas o un poco más - Dijo y me dejó intranquila el tono de su voz, algo me estaba ocultando.  
- ¿Estás bien? - Dije preocupada.  
- ¿Qué? Sí, claro que si - Respondió y nos despedimos; me besó la mejilla y me sentí algo extraña, sin embargo no le dije nada; si Sasuke hubiera visto eso...

Rememoré los acontecimientos del día anterior; una completa locura tomando en cuenta la repentina actitud de Sasuke.  
Quedé con él en el cine y llevé a Yudai conmigo, Sasuke dijo que no le molestaba que fuera así que decidí incluirlo en nuestros planes; al llegar a la sala tomamos asiento. La película era de terror; nada del otro mundo. Típica chica asustada por los zombis que la acorralan en un ascensor, estábamos muy metidos en la película pero me percaté de que algo no iba bien en Yudai; al parecer no se sentía muy bien y…  
- Discúlpenme - Dijo y salió disparado a la salida.  
- ¿Pero qué? - Dije extrañada y miré a Sasuke.  
- Salgamos - Dijo con tono serio y nos encaminamos a la salida; lo buscamos y vimos cómo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los sanitarios.  
- Yo no puedo entrar, ve a ver qué sucede - Dije empujándolo al baño de hombres.  
Esperé afuera alguna noticia y un Sasuke bastante divertido se acercó a mí.  
- Digamos que… necesita deshacerse de algunas…cosas - Dijo con una media sonrisa.  
- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a que está…? - Dije espantada y él asintió.  
- ¿Tú te sientes bien? - Dijo examinándome.  
- Yo sí, pero…parece que lo que él comió no fue muy…saludable - Dije entrecerrando los ojos.  
- No creo que haya sido la comida - Dijo aguantando la risa.  
- ¿Entonces? - Dije algo molesta por su evidente falta de cooperación.  
- ¿Acaso no viste su expresión? Fue la película, cuando al tipo le sacaron los sesos o lo que haya sido, puso cara de asco y salió disparado - Dijo y se esforzó por mantener la compostura.  
- Eso no es gracioso, pobrecito.  
No sabía que le provocaba tanto asco. A mí en realidad me parecía de lo más falso; por favor, si se notaba que era utilería.  
- Lo siento, es que… - Dijo bajando la vista para amortiguar la carcajada, no pude evitar reírme también.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Dije golpeándolo en las costillas para que dejara de reírse, verlo reír me contagiaba.  
- A mí no me digas nada, hay que ver cómo estás tú - Dijo culpándome.  
Esperamos afuera a que Yudai se…desahogara... por así decirlo y después de un rato el chico salió más blanco que el papel.  
- Yo… lo lamento, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa - Dijo algo mareado y Sasuke se dio la vuelta, seguramente para reírse a gusto, puse los ojos en blanco y ayudé a Yudai a subir al auto.  
Escuché decir a Sasuke en voz baja e implorante "_por favor, que no ensucie el tapiz_" y llevamos a Yudai a casa de su tía.  
- Lo siento Sakura, ya saldremos de nuevo - Dijo y Sasuke frunció el ceño; al parecer eso no lo hacía ni pizca de feliz. Me limité a sonreírle y este miró de soslayo a Sasuke, con dureza y Sasuke se quedó quieto sosteniéndole la mirada; al parecer algún tipo de batalla visual se estaba llevando a cabo en mi presencia y eso me ponía de los nervios.  
Pasó una semana desde este acontecimiento, días salía con Yudai y días con Sasuke. Ambos ponían mala cara cuando se encontraban, así que decidí que tratarlos por separado era lo ideal.  
Sasuke me invitó a su casa y pasamos un rato agradable en su habitación, siempre me maravillaba con su colección de guitarras, libros y discos de todos los artistas; él parecía complacido por mi evidente asombro.  
- Sakura, quiero hacer algo…- Dijo acercándose a mí y me puse colorada.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Dije tragando saliva y él se rió de mí.  
- Hmp… no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder - Dijo con tono seductor y no pude controlar los latidos de mi corazón, estábamos sentados en la alfombra azul marino y pude notar que se acercaba cada vez más.  
- Emm… yo, Sasuke yo…- Dije muy nerviosa, ¿Qué intentaría? Acaso pretendía… después de lo del beso en el cuello aquel día quizás quería pasar de nivel.  
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de susto? - Dijo confundido y tomando la guitarra que estaba a mi lado. Oh, que tonta soy, solo iba a tomar la guitarra. Y yo imaginándome cosas.  
- ¡AH! eso, claro - Dije y le pasé la guitarra, él se rió de mí y eso me enfadó un poco.  
- ¿Qué creíste que iba a hacer? - Dijo arqueando una ceja.  
- ¿Yo?, n-nada - Solté con torpeza y él me sonrió con levedad.  
- Yo, quiero cantarte una canción.  
- ¿De verdad? Qué lindo eres cuando te cohíbes... - Dije con ternura y el color de sus mejillas ascendió considerablemente. Ya era hora, siempre soy yo la que se pone nerviosa, era su turno ahora.  
- Hmp - Dijo aclarándose la garganta y haciendo caso omiso de mis risas.  
- ¿Cuál tocarás? - Dije animada y soltando un gritito de emoción, abracé mis rodillas y él sonrió.  
- El tema que tocaremos mañana en la competencia.  
Ajustó las cuerdas. Nunca lo había visto o escuchado tocar las canciones de la banda; pero me intrigó saber que canción era.  
Esperé en silencio hasta que comenzó, era al parecer, la versión acústica, obviamente.  
Me quedé petrificada al final de la canción, era tan bella; una flor llamada Tu. Me fascinó, me quedé con los ojos como platos y di un suspiro.  
- ¿Te gustó? - Dijo mirándome de reojo y dejando la guitarra a un lado. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar, su voz era diez mil veces mejor que la de todos los cantantes famosos, un sueño.  
- Si, es muy… hermosa - Dije en voz baja y aún perdida en los últimas notas musicales; en su voz, sin duda alguna única e inigualable.  
- Esta canción, la hice cuando aún no sabía que era lo que sentía por ti, cuando comenzábamos a ser amigos. Fuiste mi inspiración - Dijo y agachó la cabeza.  
- ¿De verdad? - Pregunte avergonzada, la canción era para mí, que bello. Una flor llamada Tú, ¡Sakura!  
- No me animaba a tocarla antes porque… - se giró hacia el ventanal frente a su cama - Pero sé que no debe haber eso entre nosotros, la "vergüenza". Bueno, a excepción de tus sonrojos, eso me gusta - Dijo con una media sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo - Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco algo nerviosa.  
- Te escribiré otras, ojalá te gusten - dijo de nuevo cohibido y me acerqué a él.  
- Gracias.  
- De nada - Dijo y me sorprendió su repentina actitud.  
- En verdad que estás extraño hoy ¿no se supone que soy yo la que se avergüenza? - Dije riendo.  
- ¡Ah! Así que prefieres que sea distinto, como el día que fuimos al restaurante, ¿no? - Dijo aún con la mirada clavada en el piso de la alfombra y una sonrisa torcida apareció como advertencia.  
- ¿Qué? Bueno, sobre eso… - Dije alterada; sin duda el Sasuke de esa vez me tomó desprevenida y todavía no estaba segura de poder adaptarme a él.  
- Hmp, es broma - Dijo y cambió a su tono de voz original - ¿Tan extraño te parezco?  
Alzó la mirada.  
- ¿Qué? No, para nada, ¿Cómo dices eso? - Dije y decidió cambiar de tema; lo cual resultó un gran regalo para mí.  
A la mañana siguiente todo iba de maravilla, Yudai se recuperó y fue a la escuela Tomoheda conmigo, Ino, Tenten y Hinata.  
- Hola - Dijo amistoso.  
- Hola, tú debes Yudai-kun ¿no? - Saludo Ino mostrándose coqueta.  
- Si, un placer - Dijo a Ino con una radiante sonrisa.  
Ino se acercó a mí y me susurró…  
- Bueno, ya que estás con Sasuke-kun no te importa dejarme a este, ¿verdad? - Dijo picarona y puse los ojos en blanco.  
- Adelante, no tiene novia - Dije con una media sonrisa e Ino brincó de la felicidad.  
Llevó a Yudai a los asientos delanteros y se perdieron de la vista.  
Entonces apareció Neji…  
- Emm… hola, que bien que vinieron - Dijo algo nervioso.  
- Primo, ¿no deberías ya estar tras el escenario? - Dijo Hinata preocupada.  
- Es que no llega Sasuke, y ya va a comenzar esto. Somos los últimos pero dijo que ensayaríamos antes - Dijo y me preocupé, él nunca llega tarde a nada.  
- Sakura ¿podrías llamarlo? - Dijo Tenten mirándome de reojo.  
- Me olvidé el celular en casa - Dije revisando mi bolso enloquecida.  
- Entonces lo llamo yo... - Dijo sacando el suyo y nos quedamos sorprendidos de que lo propusiera con tanta libertad, sé que ella fue quien me dio el número de Sasuke pero... tampoco sé porque llego algún día a tenerlo.  
Buscó el número en los contactos y llamó.  
- **_¿Hola?_ **- Dijo una voz cansina, Tenten puso el altavoz ya que con el bullicio no se oía nada.  
- ¿Sasuke? Soy Tenten ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que esto ya va a empezar - Dijo Tenten muy enfadada y me sorprendió.  
- _**¿Qué? ¡Ah! No puede ser**_ - Dijo y un ruido sordo salió del celular.  
- ¡¿Te quedaste dormido?! ¡Date prisa! - Dijo gritándole y Neji se quedó estupefacto.  
- _**No, voy para allá, gracias**_ - Dijo y colgó.  
- Mira que holgazán, en fin… ya llegará, voy por una soda, estoy sedienta - Dijo y nos dejó a todos plantados como tontos en medio del gentío.  
- Vamos a ocupar los lugares - Dijo Hinata y me jaló del brazo.  
Yudai parecía un poco incómodo con Ino sobre él todo el tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ino era así siempre.  
- Ay qué lindo eres - Dijo Ino ente risas y un abochornado Yudai se rascó la cabeza.  
A las primeras bandas no les fue muy bien, algunos olvidaban la letra o se olvidaban de las notas; igual admiré a todos y cada uno de ellos, se necesita valor para enfrentarte a muchas miradas inquisitivas en un escenario.  
Miré atrás y vi a Tenten empujando a alguien hacia la parte trasera del escenario, era Sasuke, llegó corriendo y Tenten le gritaba cosas que no pude escuchar; vaya, parecía que se conocían muy bien, miré a Hinata y le pregunté.  
- Hinata, ¿tú sabes si Tenten y Sasuke se conocen desde antes de entrar a la Secundaria? - Dije y esperé su respuesta, ella evaluó mi mirada, como esperando alguna típica reacción de celos pero eso no ocurrió; yo no pensaba en esas cosas.  
- Pues… iban juntos al jardín de niños, sus padres se conocen desde hace años, se conocen desde que son pequeños - Dijo con su tono dulce y agudo.  
- ¡Ah! ya veo - Dije intrigada del por qué Sasuke nunca me había contado eso.  
- ¿Lo dices por la forma en que Tenten se refiere a él? - Dijo y me buscó la mirada sentada desde su silla al lado mío.  
- Pues…si - Respondí y ella sonrió con levedad.  
- De pequeños se llevaban muy bien, eran grandes amigos hasta que Tenten conoció a Ino y Sasuke-kun a Naruto-kun, entonces cada uno se fue por su lado - Dijo y me quedé pensando, Tenten sabía casi siempre lo que Sasuke iba a hacer, pero aparte de eso… cada vez que preguntaba algo a Tenten o le contaba sobre Sasuke, ella… fingía no saberlo.  
Pude percibir en las miles de veces que charlamos que se mostraba poco eufórica; esa era la clave; me preguntó si Sasuke no le contará todo eso. Que locura ¿por qué se lo contaría a ella? Si para eso estaba Naruto, pero… ¡Espera!, ¿y si fue cuando se distanciaron? O si… ¿Tenten lo descubrió? quizás esa era la persona a la que se refería Sasuke la otra vez. "Alguno debió plantearse lo nuestro antes" y por supuesto que Tenten tiene una mente aguda, si, es eso, armé el rompecabezas; en dado caso ¿Cuál era el papel de Tenten en todo esto? ¿Le pasaba información de mí a Sasuke? O le daba ideas… si, era eso, seguro que le daba ideas; es más que obvio, es lo típico en cualquier película, la chica espía que ayuda al chico a juntar a su alma gemela. Clásico, pero… ¿por qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta?  
Tendré que charlar con ambos después de esto, al menos para saciar mis dudas.  
Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando fue el turno de un grupo bastante interesante, era un grupo de cinco chicos bastante apuestos, una ovación general se hizo presente y muchas chicas gritaron de la emoción; Tenten se quedó estática al volver, con los ojos como platos y tomó asiento después.  
- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - Pregunto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.  
- No lo sé - Dije poniéndome roja. Espera, esto no debería sucederme, yo sólo me pongo así con… pero no puedo evitarlo, hasta Hinata que solo se sonroja con Naruto se puso colorada.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que guapos que son! - Grito Ino y esquivé la mirada intrigante de Yudai.  
- Nosotros somos DBZQ, esperemos que esta canción sea de su agrado - Dijo el chico del centro que parecía ser el líder, me extrañó que no llevasen ningún instrumento musical, solo una pista, ¿eso era legal? Digo… acaso no era de ¿bandas? Como sea, veamos qué es lo que harán.  
Entonces la pista corrió y una canción bastante llamativa y pegajosa comenzó a fluir de las grandes bocinas del auditorio a campo abierto. Muchos aplausos y ovaciones se hicieron presentes.  
- Este es el grupo más representativo de la escuela Tomoheda - Dijo Hinata enseñándome el panfleto de los números musicales.  
- Son grandiosos - Añadió Tenten con una mezcla de celos y admiración.  
Callamos para escuchar mejor, los chicos tenían unas voces fascinantes. Además de eso seguían una coreografía bastante complicada y bien sincronizada. Quedé anonadada.  
No entendí lo que decían ya que cantaba en coreano y de eso no sabía demasiado, sin embargo me encantaron.  
Entonces sin previo aviso uno de los chicos me miró y me sonrió, me puse colorado y desvié la mirada, era tan guapo... pero no, piensa en Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, intenta olvidarlo Sakura.  
Después de eso comenzó mi tortura interna, estaba en las primeras filas y pude verlo a la perfección, el chico se quitó la camisa y me quedé impactada, Hinata se había puesto de pie y aplaudía como una desquiciada con los ojos como platos; Tenten partió a reír por la reacción de la ojiperla pero igual se quedó mirando al chico con avidez.  
Yo no sabía qué hacer, me encogí en mi asiento y luego el chico descendió por escaleras y se aproximó más y más, no, por favor yo no, pensé en mis adentros pero luego posó sus ojos en mí y quedé helada.  
- Por favor sube - Dijo y me tendió la mano. Si mi estado civil hubiera sido soltera hubiera aceptado sin remilgos, pero… esto estaba mal. Ino me empujó para que aceptara pero yo negué con la cabeza.  
- ¡No seas aburrida, lo tienes justo enfrente! - Dijo Ino a gritos pues la multitud enloquecía alrededor nuestro.  
- Creo que me voy a desmayar - Dijo Hinata al ver más de cerca al chico y se frotó los ojos.  
Yudai se partía de risa al lado de Ino, yo no le veía lo divertido, sin embargo el chico puso cara de ángel y terminé poniéndome de pie.  
Tras de mi estaba Karin que parecía humillada y con una furia incandescente en la mirada.  
- ¡Esto es una blasfemia! - Dijo y se cruzó de brazos; a su lado un chico de estatura media y cabello negro se burló de ella y ésta le dio una bofetada.  
Pensé soltarme del agarre del chico guapo pero cuando llegué a la conclusión ya estaba en el escenario, el chico me había tomado de la mano y me cantaba la canción mientras los demás bailaban; me sentí como en un loco sueño en el que la estrella de pop te invita a subir al escenario y no lo puedes creer.  
Hinata sonreía de oreja a oreja, ¡pero que chica!, nunca termino de conocerla a la perfección; Yudai incluso lloraba de la risa y eso no me ayudaba en nada.  
Los demás chicos pararon de bailar e igual bajaron del escenario para buscar una chica; Hinata cruzó los dedos con los ojos cerrados, seguramente implorando _elígeme a mí por_ _favo_r con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.  
Entonces uno de los muchachos la vio deseosa de subir y le tomó la mano, Hinata abrió los ojos y se maravilló con la persona que tenía delante. Ahí fue donde Naruto importó en lo más mínimo ¿no?  
Karin estaba rabiosa, lo pude notar, pues después de eso otro chico eligió a Ino y el otro a Tenten, ya sólo quedaba uno y las chicas del escenario parecían depredadores salvajes en su ambiente natural, luchando por el último trozo de carne.  
El único chico que quedaba quedó dubitativo buscando a alguien en especial y se decidió por una chica de cabello rubio y amarrado en 4 colitas, dos de cada lado de la cabeza, de ojos verdes oscuros, parecía ser del instituto Tomoheda, porque de Konoha Daigaku Todai no parecía ser, nunca la había visto.  
Una vez que tuve compañía me sentí aliviada, Hinata estaba atontada e Ino abrazó a "su chico" por la cintura, por lo demás la otra chica que no conocía se puso a bailar al lado de ellos y sabía los pasos a la perfección. Tenten sólo saludaba a quien sabe cuántos desde el escenario con una sonrisa y después el chico que la eligió le entregó una rosa. Todos cantaban bellísimo, era como escuchar el coro de los ángeles.  
Después de un rato el chico guapo me entregó una rosa de color blanca y me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, me dieron escalofríos y mi color aumentó en las mejillas, esa quemazón se extendió por todo mi rostro. No me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba esto, pues admito que me sentía de maravilla, ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esta se te presentan en la vida? Con suerte una, pero si no, ¡CERO!  
Al final de la canción el chico no despegaba un ojo de mí y me besó en la mano, fue tan dulce... pero no puedo mostrarme complaciente. Si Sasuke veía esto, estaría muerta.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me pregunto el chico con voz de ensueño.  
- Sakura - Le dije y desvié la mirada.  
- Me llamo Joe, pero todos me dice Hero, un placer... bella dama - Me dijo y luego hizo una reverencia, Oh Dios...  
Ino, Tenten, la chica del Instituto Tomoheda y yo bajamos, al parecer Hinata no se quería despegar del abrazo que el otro chico le dio y sonreía con los ojos cerrados, tuvimos que jalarla para que bajara. Hinata resultó ser más interesante que Ino.

Al bajar miré hacia la cortina roja del lado derecho y los vi... a todos, Naruto, Sai, Neji y Sasuke. Todos nos veían con desaprobación pero en especial Sasuke, estaba furioso.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	33. Una cancion se oyó

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¿Pista? - Pregunto Naruto confundido.  
- Nada tiene que ver con acordes - Dijo Sai molesto.  
- Ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba permitido - Dijo Neji - pero cantan bastante bien.  
- ¡Esos chicos son geniales! - Grito Naruto asombrado.  
- Descuiden, lo haremos mejor. Hemos ensayado demasiado - Dijo Sai y parecía tranquilo.  
El grupo bajo de la tarima para ir a por unas chicas del público. La multitud enloquece. Los jueces miran expectantes el entusiasmo de los muchachos y eso pone de nervios a cualquiera. El tipo que parece ser el líder la toma... ¿A Sakura?, la toma de la mano y la sube al escenario... Ella está sonrojada. Y ahora sé la razón, el chico se quitó la camisa.  
Que artimaña más sucia; eso es lo más idiota que pudo haber hecho... Pero eso no debería sucederle a Sakura, en primer lugar ella no debería estar allí.  
Después le siguen sus amigas, aunque eso no es importante... lo que me importa es saber por qué se comporta tan complaciente. Lo único que puedo hacer es torcer el gesto y observar el numerito con una canción bailable nada especial por cierto. "Todos a amar" ¿Qué rayos es eso?  
Luego me percato de que todos mis compañeros parecen intimidados; al parecer Sai y Neji se tocan el abdomen con aprensión seguramente comprobando si el físico entre los del equipo rival y nosotros era el mismo... Por otro lado Naruto muy quitado de la pena muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo pegajosa de la canción y mueve un pie al compás de la música. Una vez que se fija en los rostros de los chicos se derrumba su expresión llena de vivacidad y la cambia por una bastante enfurruñada y se cruza de brazos.  
Ya era hora de que alguien compartiera mi disgusto.  
Al final de la canción me doy cuenta de que el chico que subió a Sakura al escenario le da una rosa. ¿Una rosa? Luego de eso le besa la mano, por favor, todos saben que eso es clásico, es tan clásico como aburrido, mal visto e inútil.  
Si, en definitiva, hoy todo lo veo en negativo, todo en absoluto; pero eso está por cambiar. Voy a salir al escenario y voy a pisotear a ese grupillo de cuarta de DBZQ o como se llamen.  
Los demás lo entienden ahora y me devuelven una mirada de desafío; asiento con energía y luego miramos a las chicas. Al parecer Hinata Hyuga no se despega del muchacho que la escogió, quien lo diría, Naruto parece estupefacto; Ino y Tenten tienen que jalarla para que baje, la mala suerte de Naruto.  
Estoy enfadado y luego pasa justo lo que quiero que suceda. Sakura y sus amigas voltean a la cortina roja y nos ven, a todos; enfadados por todo aquello. No puedo disimular mi mal humor; Sakura lo nota y pone cara de susto, al igual que las demás; hasta Tenten, que no tiene razón alguna para sentirse acomplejada.  
El remordimiento de conciencia las carcome y eso es lo mejor de todo. Y yo que pensaba que nos iban a apoyar a nosotros...  
Me tranquilizo un poco; no debo molestarme por esta tontería; todo está bien. Cuento hasta diez, inhalo y exhalo. Ahora estoy mejor, Sakura sigue mirándome con miedo y yo la miro con seriedad; después de todo ¿Cómo enfadarte con alguien que tiene esa cara de ángel? ¿El amor de tu vida? No puedo hacerlo. Suspiro con cansancio, le sonrío con levedad. No quería comenzar una pelea. A ella le sorprende, seguro esperaba que bajara para exterminarla. Su amigo Yudai se encuentra con mi mirada y me sonríe burlón. Desgraciado.  
- Chicos - dijo Neji - Iré a los baños, vuelvo enseguida.  
Fui tras él, decirle "Espera, yo igual iré" seria de lo más extraño. Los hombres no suelen ir juntos a esas cosas, las chicas lo hacen por motivos que desconozco... pero solo me limite a seguirle el paso.  
- Esas son las salas de ensayo - Me dijo Neji señalando unas grandes puertas azules - No sé por qué habrá una banda aun ensayando...  
- Que extraño - Dije acercándome para comprobar si era un ensayo pero al estar frente a las puertas se escucharon voces y luego... acordes.  
- No podemos oír bien ya que distorsionan un poco el sonido para bandas que intenten espiar - Dijo Neji sonriendo sarcásticamente, burlándose de la situación.  
Se escuchó como retomaban el ritmo de su canción...  
- No cantare esto - Dijo alguien - Tocaremos la otra canción.  
El grupo dejo de tocar y se quedaron en silencio, quien había hablado tenía la suficiente autoridad para elegir lo que cantar o lo que no. Y a último momento.  
- Ya la hemos ensayado - Protesto alguien.  
- ¿Ah sí?, lo sé... - Comenzó a caminar, se escuchaban los pasos en toda la sala.  
- Se tocara la otra entonces - Decía alguien y todos volvían a quedar en silencio.  
Neji se alejó de la puerta y murmuro...  
- Sasuke, vámonos de aquí.  
- Espera un momento - Le insistí mientras volvía a acercarme a las puertas.  
- Es nuestro turno Sasuke, vamos.  
Caminamos de vuelta a donde estaban lo demás y nos esperaban con ansias.  
- Bien chicos, ya es hora, ¿están listos? - Dijo Naruto con energía, alzando los brazos y todos nos quedamos callados.  
- Naruto, se supone que eso debe decirlo Sasuke, es el líder - Dijo Sai en voz baja y puse los ojos en blanco.  
- Yo no diré eso.  
Imagine lo tonto que sonaría si tuviera el ánimo de Naruto y me pusiera a gritar palabras de apoyo como "_Nosotros podemos_" o "_a ganar_", sin duda sería lo más humillante que hubiese hecho en mi vida.  
- Es que eso es lo que hace un líder - Dijo Neji sonriente y supuse que le encantaría verme hacer el ridículo.  
- No - Dije de mal humor de nuevo.  
- No seas amargado, al menos hagamos lo de las manos, ya sabes, nos ponemos en círculo, juntamos las manos al centro, las alzamos y bajamos por tres veces y después decimos "_A GANAR_" y las alzamos lo más alto que podamos - Dijo Naruto emocionado, parecía un niño de cinco años.  
- Ni hablar, estás demente - Le respondí al borde de la desesperación.  
- Pero leí en un libro que la auto- motivación es de ayuda en momentos decisivos para el ser… - Pero lo interrumpí, no me interesaba sus cosas sobre valores y ética sacados de sus libros.  
- Ya, ya, ya. Está bien, pero cállense ya - Dije tirándome de los cabellos y Neji rió en voz baja.  
- ¿En serio lo haremos? - Dijo arrugando el ceño y preocupándose por mi reacción.  
- Como no me ayudas, pues si - Dije rendido y nos juntamos en círculo. Naruto parecía estar a punto de cumplir el más preciado de sus sueños y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja de a oreja.  
- Demonios, de acuerdo, pero esto queda entre nosotros - Dijo Neji mirando a todos lados en busca de algún mirón.  
- ¡Sí! Hagámoslo - Dijo Naruto entusiasmado y fruncí el ceño con mirada suplicante para terminar con esto rápido.  
Nos acercamos y Naruto y Sai fueron los primeros en poner sus manos, Neji y yo parecíamos dudosos.  
- Rápido, no sean así - Dijo enfadado y Neji se rindió, lo mismo hice y me sentí idiota.  
- ¡Listo! UNO, DOS, TRES - Grito Sai haciendo el típico teatrito de las manos y puse mala cara, Neji pareció disfrutarlo después porque se rió. ¿Acaso era el único cuerdo en la banda?  
- ¡A GANAR! Les patearemos el trasero a esos DBZQ y grabaremos nuestro demo - Grito Naruto y una gota de esperanza brotó en mi interior, nos llamaron, éramos los últimos. Nosotros éramos THE KONOHA´S BAND. Un nombre que surgió un día sin razón aparente… aún recuerdo cuando discutí con Naruto porque le quería poner a la banda: "Naruto-sama" o "Los amantes del ramen" si ni siquiera nos gusta el ramen a todos, nadie compraría un CD de un grupo así, bueno… quizás Naruto sí; y, creo que "Naruto-sama" es meramente individualista y aquí todos somos iguales; además sonaba ridículo, y "SNSNS" era aún más raro... poner la inicial de cada nombre y eh... No.  
El presentador nos anunció y una ovación general llenó el escenario, salimos uno tras otros y tomamos nuestras posiciones, ya todo estaba listo, la batería en su lugar y los micrófonos para Neji y Sai que eran los coristas, porque Naruto era un desastre. Era el maestro de la batería pero… no tenía dotes de cantante.  
Hicimos un ligero cambio ya que a Neji se le dificultaba un poco la guitarra y ahora el tocaba el bajo. No me importaba cambiar porque ya me había adiestrado con la guitarra desde antes. Así estábamos mejor equilibrados; Sai ya no tocaba el teclado debido a que la canción carecía del uso de dicho instrumento; el hacía los acompañamientos menores con la guitarra; que ya dominaba perfectamente y nuestra banda estaba en perfectas condiciones.  
Me acerque al micrófono para presentarnos...  
- Nosotros somos The Konoha´s band y tocaremos _Una flor llamada Tú_.  
No faltaron los grititos de las chicas a lo lejos y miré a Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado. Parecía avergonzada porque me mostré amigable pero ya hablaríamos de eso más tarde, es más… ya ni estoy tan enfadado. Esa canción era especialmente para ella.  
Contamos los tiempos y tocamos la canción sin problemas, me acerqué al micrófono y comencé al tiempo indicado…  
Cerramos con la canción a la perfección; me aseguré de mirar a Sakura a los ojos por un buen tiempo y ella se sonrojó. A todos pareció gustarles; a la mitad se pusieron de pie y eso nos animó bastante.  
No estábamos tan mal después de todo. En una parte de la canción me acerqué a la orilla de la tarima y le guiñé un ojo a Sakura. En uno de los versos donde decía "una flor llamada tú" la señalé como si nada.  
En años pasados eso me habría dado vergüenza, pero eso ya no importaba. Ella me sonrió y entonces estoy seguro de que lo comprendió, yo no tenía ojos para nadie más. Sólo estábamos ella y yo. Inmerso en un universo alterno en donde no se podía salir.  
Ya que era bastante serio con las demás tuve que tomar uno que otro consejo de Itachi para mostrarme carismático aunque fuese a mi manera, con el público.  
De vez en cuando dedicaba una sonrisa a las chicas del público, pero no lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo, me alegró saber que aun así funcionó. Aunque me asusté al ver que una chica perdía el equilibrio cuando le sonreía y caía en brazos de su amiga, tampoco quería causar algo así, no lo volvería a hacer. Los aplausos se hicieron presentes y nos miramos a todos con aprobación. Salimos del escenario a esperar los resultados de los jueces, después de un rato nos llamaron a todos los finalistas y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi por completo. ¿Seríamos capaces de ganar?  
Según Tenten el atuendo que llevaba estaba bien, unos pantalones de color negro y unos converse negros con una camisa roja y una chamarra a cuadros negros y blancos casuales; los demás iban a su estilo propio. Eso me pareció lo ideal; no tengo prejuicios por la ropa, soy un chico, no me importa la moda. Usa algo cómodo y listo, sin preocupaciones.  
Mire a Naruto y éste se muerde las uñas, eso no me tranquiliza nada.  
Uno de los jueces da un discurso sobre que todos somos ganadores y que lo importante es concursar y que... agrego una barbaridad de cosas sin sentido.  
La realidad es sólo una, solo habrá un ganador, los otros por consecuencia son llamados perdedores. El juez abre el maldito sobre con los resultados y se toma todo el tiempo del mundo mientras otros no aguantan ni las ganas de buscar un sanitario.  
Lee un nombre en el papel con la mirada y veo a Sakura, tiene los ojos cerrados y cruza los dedos con fuerza. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir; me olvido de todo al verla poner cara de concentración y me siento aliviado; no importa que pase… si ganamos o perdemos; ella estará conmigo sin importar el resultado.  
- Y el grupo ganador del primer lugar, que grabará un demo profesional y firmará un sello con la discográfica más prestigiada de Japón es…  
- Somos nosotros - Grito Naruto.  
Eso fue vergonzoso, cada uno hizo como si no lo conociera.  
- Parece que… hay un empate - Dijo el hombre y todos nos quedamos atónitos, muchos abucheos se hicieron presentes en los asientos y uno que otro estudiante soltó una palabrota.  
Otra sorpresa, primero se admiten pistas y luego se crea un empate.  
- Dos de los grupos concursantes obtuvieron igualdad de puntos por lo tanto se procede a un desempate, por favor; los siguientes grupos contarán de diez minutos para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el siguiente tema a interpretar durante su presentación. Esto ya venía en las reglas así que suponemos que están preparados para ello - Dijo con mirada severa y tuve el impulso de golpearlo en el rostro; no me importan las reglas, quiero saber quiénes son.  
- Los grupos que empatan son… DBSK y The Konoha's Band.  
Ambos grupos dimos un paso al frente y nos miramos de reojo; Naruto como siempre desafiante, y los otros chicos de DBZQ igual; a excepción del líder. Tenía una sonrisa "encantadora y tan amistosa" para las chicas, no parecía que le resultara una competencia; más bien como un encuentro amistoso y eso me puso de los nervios. Esquive su mirada y contemple el suelo por unos segundos; tanta amabilidad de su parte...  
Nos alejamos para ir a los pasillos y el Juez indico que en el tiempo intermedio le presentarían al público un show de la antigua banda ganadora del Demo.  
Ajustaron los micrófonos y por el pasillo principal que daba paso para entrar por el medio de toda la presentación se acercaron los integrantes de la antigua banda ganadora, nos acercamos curiosos y el primero en subir fue un joven alto de cabellos rubios, el segundo era un joven que llevaba puesta una camisa negra y pantalones azules, los otros dos que los siguieron iban igual vestidos, eran todos de la misma estatura.  
Ajustaron sus guitarras y el de cabellos rubios se instaló en la batería...  
Las luces a bajaron de intensidad haciendo la vista imposible. Se escuchó como la multitud comenzaba a hacer silencio y esperaban atónitos. Hasta que el humo comenzó a salir por los costados y las luces comenzaron a brillar de dorados a plateados, el show comenzaba. Gritaron todos eufóricos y el último integrante ingreso al escenario desde atrás, era una chica. Caminó agitando una mano como saludo y mientras su cabello ondulaba al viento. Se acercó al guitarrista mientras se cintaba una guitarra azul zafiro que brillaba por la oscuridad. No se distinguió muy bien la chica pero se acercó hasta el micrófono para hablar a la multitud.  
- Ya lo han dicho - comenzó - somos la _antigua banda.  
_Todos gritaban eufóricos y se escuchaban silbidos desde todas partes.  
- Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a este gran evento, espero que gane el mejor.  
Se escuchó un sonido demoledor, las guitarras comenzaron a sonar para dar el inicio.  
Ella era...  
- Sasuke, ¿No es ella tu prima? - Pregunto Naruto mientras asomaba su cabeza para verla mejor.  
- No se distingue muy bien pero... si es ella - Dijo Sai desde el otro extremo.  
Me quede rígido mientras Naruto me miraba confundido y luego sonreía nerviosamente.  
- No nos has dicho que tenía una banda - Dijo Neji dubitativo - ¿Ese era el grupo que ensayaba cuando nos acercamos a las puertas?  
- Así parece - Dije igual de confundido.

La multitud no dejo de gritar, ella índico que quitaran el pedestal y solo uso un micrófono inalámbrico.  
Su guitarra comenzó a sonar de nuevo, tomando una perfecta actitud decorosa y atrayente como al cintarse su guitarra.  
Ella había indicado en el ensayo que se cambiara su antigua canción, ahora iba vestida como la primera vez que la vi, toda de negro. Unos Jeans ajustados y sus botas estilo militar del mismo color, un solero de encaje que dejaba perfectamente a la vista gran parte de su espalda.  
El baterista dio los tiempos y comenzaron a tocar.  
En su guitarra, una combinación equilibrada y exquisita entre fraseos rápidos y fraseos lentos...  
Comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro con un excelente manejo de las escalas, sus modos y su digitación a todo lo largo de la guitarra...  
Le dio a la multitud enloquecida una sonrisa felina y luego retrocedió para acercarse al resto del grupo y continúo con unas frases auténticas e innovadoras en todo su solo...  
Un feelling extraordinario.  
- Eso fue... - Comenzó a decir Naruto al finalizar la canción.  
- Una extraordinaria fusión entre las melodías - Finalizo Neji quien se acercaba para observar mejor.  
Salió nuevamente el Juez para hablar a la multitud enloquecida y las luces brillaron en su totalidad, doradas. La banda comenzó a abandonar el escenario por nuestra parte... mientras todos exigían otra canción.  
Retrocedimos un poco para dejarles el camino libre, los tres jóvenes salieron con sonrisas y dándose golpes mientras Corinne caminaba lentamente quitándose su guitarra.  
- Hola - Dijo mientras acortaba distancia con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.  
Los chicos se quedaron rígidos sin saber que decir, Corinne enarco una ceja y luego se posiciono al lado de nuestro grupo.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto confundida mientras miraba a cada uno.  
- Hola - Soltó Naruto entre unas risitas nerviosas y sonrojándose.  
- Hola Naruto.  
- H-hola... - Comenzó Sai hasta que se quedó sin aire.  
- Hola Neji, Hola Sai, Hola Sasuke - Dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego sonriendo de esa forma tan genuina.  
- ¡Te habías ido! - Dije acusante y ésta se sobresaltó.  
- Lo he hecho - Dijo enarcando una ceja.  
- ¿Porque... - Iba a empezar a preguntar hasta que me interrumpió.  
- Pero he vuelto.  
- ¿Tienes una banda? - Pregunto Neji.  
- No la tengo - Le respondió moviendo la cabeza - solo soy el remplazo del vocalista que enfermó, conozco al dueño de la Discográfica y bueno... - movió las manos quitándole importancia - Como tenía que volver... decidí que cantar no era tan malo.  
Naruto la observaba evaluativo de pies a cabeza, al igual que Neji aunque él era más discreto... algunas veces Corinne pesco a Naruto en el acto y esta sonrió al ver lo complicado que se ponía Naruto y se sonrojaba.  
- ¿Es tu canción? - Le pregunto Sai inquisitivo.  
Corinne sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes por un lapso de segundos y luego la hizo desaparecer...  
- Así es.  
- ¡Corinne! - Gritaron desde el pasillo.  
- ¿Si? - Se giró a mirar.  
- Quieren que cantemos otra canción antes de indicar la banda ganadora.  
Corinne levanto su mano para indicar que esperaran un momento y se giró nuevamente para mirarnos.  
- Chicos, debo irme. Fue un gusto verlos nuevamente, nos vemos luego. Adiós.  
Y se encamino hasta el final del pasillo dejando a la vista su delicada espalda donde no cubría el encaje, mientras escuchábamos como daba las indicaciones.  
- Que suban los violines, el piano... la bacteria y mi guitarra. En dos minutos.  
Y desapareció.  
Minutos después estaban nuevamente en el escenario, con Corinne en el medio y comenzando su canción a capela.

Una canción se oyó a la medianoche  
Desde ese momento y para siempre todo fue igual…

El piano, los violines y la guitarra iniciaron su melodía y todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos.  
- Sasuke. Sasuke.  
- ¿Tenten?  
Tenten llego exhausta a mi lado y me tomo por los hombros, balbuceando.  
- Sasuke ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas esa canción?  
Un torbellino de recuerdos reapareció en mi mente.

_- Sasuke ¿Me quieres?  
__- Por supuesto que si Corinne.  
__- Entonces abrázame, tengo mucho frio._

_- Sasuke, las estrellas están muy cerca.  
__- Mentira. Las estrellas están a mil años luz de distancia. Mi padre nos dijo eso.  
__- Mentira. Tengo una estrella entre mis dedos. Mira, Sasuke. Mira. Una estrella que se mueve._

_- Aquellos niños, tan sensibles al frio, contemplaron las estrellas._

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	34. ¿Regresó?

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

No sabía que Corinne tuviera una banda. Tenten estaba igual de sorprendida a mi lado. Al cantar la segunda canción Tenten se levantó demasiado rápido y corrió hacia los pasillos ¿Qué le sucedía?  
- ¿Hinata?  
- No sé qué le ha sucedido.  
- El primer grupo en presentarse es… DBSK por favor un fuerte aplauso para estos chicos – dijo el presentador.  
El escenario se vio rodeado de aplausos provenientes de todas las personas; aplaudí impaciente, entonces los cinco chicos entraron en orden al escenario solo con cinco micrófonos. Se sentaron en unos bancos altos de color negro y me extrañó. ¿Acaso no harían una de sus presentaciones de break dance que tanto motivaban al público?  
El líder del grupo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con el inicio de la canción, los otros chicos lo acompañaron, a capela. Era algo bastante difícil, pero lo hacían genial; sin los arreglos musicales sus voces sonaban mil veces mejor que antes; todas eran tan melodiosas, tan perfectas.  
Todos quedamos idiotizados al final, nos quedamos en silencio y luego muchos aplaudieron, fue grandioso, eso era lo peor.  
Los chicos sonrieron radiantes pero no se levantaron de sus sillas; eso me hizo dudar. Los aplausos cedieron y ellos se prepararon de nuevo; chasqueaban los dedos como en la canción anterior.  
De nuevo hubo aplausos, ¿eso de verdad era legal? Eran dos canciones… pero claro, eran muy cortas y eso les restaba posibilidades de ganar. Supuse que estaba permitido ya que los jueces asintieron a la par y los chicos se retiraron.  
- Muy bien, ahora demos la bienvenida de nuevo a la siguiente banda finalista, The Konoha´s Band.  
Aplaudí hasta que mis manos ardieron y lo mismo los demás; los cuatro chicos entraron al escenario; parecían tranquilos. Eso me sorprendió, presentarían otra canción y yo sólo había escuchado una. Entonces los aplausos cesaron y los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos; miré a Sasuke y éste me devolvió la mirada con seguridad; le sonreí y en mi fuero interno les desee toda la suerte del mundo.  
- Tenten – dijo Hinata mientras esta se sentaba nuevamente a nuestro lado.  
- ¿Te sucedió algo? – pregunte.  
- Tuve prisa por dirigirme a los baños – dijo entre risas.  
- ¿Qué hacia Corinne-san aquí? – pregunto Hinata.  
- Ella es el remplazo del vocalista de la ex banda ganadora. También está aquí porque conoce al dueño de la discográfica y bueno, es juez.  
- ¿Es juez? – pregunte impaciente.  
- Si – asintió Tenten y luego pusimos atención a la banda de Sasuke.  
Me quedé impactada, no sabía que tuvieran otra canción de repuesto, pero claro era de lo más genial. No sabía que Sasuke hablara inglés, pero bueno cada día sé un poco más de él. La canción, _In my world_ era aún mejor que la de la otra banda.  
Todos irrumpieron en aplausos a la mitad y la multitud se puso de pie, eso era un buen presagio.  
Al final de la canción la banda salió, y a los pocos minutos el presentador recogió el sobre de los jueces. Era realmente fastidioso esperar por los resultados...  
Me resultó imposible predecir el preferido de los jueces, eran cuatro y eso lo hacía aún peor, quizás, de haber sido solo tres personas la decisión por mayoría habría sido la más sencilla; pero... si eso significaba que la banda de Sasuke perdería, entonces eso no me hacía muy feliz.  
A mis afligidos pensamientos le seguían los agonizantes minutos que transcurrían más lentos que nunca y que Corinne era parte de la gran decisión. Al menos ella era familiar de Sasuke y el dueño de la discográfica la conocía. Quizás ella interfería de algún modo en la decisión de los demás, solo quizás. Tendría que depositar una gran confianza en ella.  
Después de lo que me pareció ser una eternidad salieron ambos grupos; el resultado, el resultado, era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente en estos momentos; me temblaron las manos y las piernas cuando el presentador abrió el sobre. Leyó el nombre con la mirada; luego tomó el micrófono a la altura de su boca y...  
- Por mayoría de votos el ganador del concurso de las bandas, que tendrá el privilegio de grabar un demo y firmar un sello con la discográfica más prestigiosa del país es... The Konoha´s Band.  
Gritos ensordecedores de victoria llenaron el lugar, estaba muy feliz. Naruto brincaba de felicidad y los chicos de DBZQ no parecían muy afligidos; estrecharon las manos de los ganadores y se retiraron. Eso desconcertó un poco a los muchachos.  
Después de la entrega de reconocimientos por su disposición para el evento; la banda se dirigió hacia nosotros; entonces lo vi venir, estaba muy cerca ya.  
Le sonreí y me le colgué cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomé desprevenido pero me sostuvo a tiempo.  
- ¡Felicidades! Estuvieron grandiosos - dije y le besé la mejilla con rapidez.  
El respiró cerca de mi oído y me dieron cosquillas; me estremecí un poco.  
- ¿Eso crees? - dijo y me quedé callada por unos segundos para después decir...  
- Fue simplemente perfecto - y entonces, sin previo aviso me beso en los labios, me alegraba que se hubiera olvidado de lo que pasó con el chico de la otra banda.  
- Ah y si piensas que me he olvidado del chico del otro grupo estás equivocada; de esta no te salvas Sakurita, hablaremos de eso después - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y me quedé estática.  
- Ah sí, sobre eso...yo... lo puedo explicar…  
- Como dije, sobre eso hablaremos luego.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	35. Todos los puntos sobre la i

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Ven Yudai! - Dijo Sakura haciendo señas con su mano.  
Luego iríamos a la casa de Naruto para la fiesta de celebración; como siempre empeñado en celebrar todas las buenas noticias. Al menos ofrecía su casa y no la de otro; con lo inoportuno que puede llegar a ser.  
- ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el amigo de Sakura-chan ¿no es verdad? - Dijo señalando a Yudai con el dedo y abriendo los ojos como platos; no tenía nada de asombroso.  
- Si, un gusto - Dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Naruto volteó instintivamente hacia mí y yo desvié la mirada.  
- Oh pues... yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y quedas oficialmente invitado a nuestra fiesta de celebración en mi casa - Dijo riendo un poco.  
- Pues... muchas gracias Naruto-kun - Dijo haciéndose el cortés.  
- ¿Donde esta Tenten? - Le pregunto Naruto a Sakura mientras buscaba con la mirada. Un poco más allá se encontraba ésta abrazada a Corinne y dando brincos de felicidad, Naruto se acercó a ellas y le hablo…  
- Corinne, quería invitarte a la fiesta de celebración que se hará en mi casa - Dijo entusiasmado y luego sonrió nervioso al ver que no obtenía una respuesta de Corinne, Tenten la jalo del brazo para que respondiera un sí.  
- Lo siento Naruto, debo llamar a Itachi para que venga por mí, no tengo mi moto y bueno... no tengo en que regresar después.  
Corinne tenía ese semblante que tanto reconocí cuando pequeño, ella se estaba justificando. No quería ir a una celebración donde no conocía a nadie, ni tampoco le agradaba la idea de socializar y ser amable con todos, ella no era así.  
- Yo te puedo llevar, no tengo ningún problema - Le dijo Neji mientras se acercaba para hablar con Naruto, Corinne se quedó en silencio y luego enarcando una ceja le sonrió amistosamente.  
- _Vous êtes très aimable_ - Le dijo haciendo una delicada reverencia para Neji, cosa que solo él y yo comprendimos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Naruto al no entender.  
- Corinne, yo puedo llevarte ahora a mi casa, te puedo llevar en mi súper deportiva - Le dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la prestaba - Hace frio.  
Corinne se acomodó su cabello a un lado y luego mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de Naruto y cerraba la cremallera lo siguió hasta la salida.  
Llegamos a casa de Naruto un rato después: nos recibió su padrino, Jiraiya-sama; era una buena persona.  
Él cuidó de Naruto cuando sus padres fallecieron. Naruto nunca conoció a sus padres pero decía que debieron ser personas fabulosas; yo nunca lo dudé.  
El único recuerdo que Naruto tiene de ellos son las cosas que le ha contado Jiraiya.  
Eso me hace recordar lo extremadamente afortunado que soy. Es verdad, perdí a mi madre, pero me queda mi padre y mi hermano. No he perdido a mi familia del todo.  
Al llegar, Jiraiya-sama saludó cortésmente a todos.  
Entramos a la sala y tocaron la puerta, Sai abrió y comenzó a preguntarle a Naruto el porqué de la tardanza, pero se quedó en silencio al ver ingresar a Corinne detrás de él.  
- ¡Eh! Pero que no se te ocurra echarle el ojo a ninguna de mis amigas Ero-sennin - Dijo Naruto como advertencia y las chicas, éstas se quedaron viendo al padrino de Naruto con precaución.  
- ¿Qué? No me llames así delante de las damas,- Le respondió gritándole como de costumbre.  
Naruto había invitado a casi todos los de nuestra generación, prácticamente los sacó de sus casas.  
- Que pereza venir hasta acá, estaba durmiendo - Se quejó Shikamaru.  
- No te quejes Shikamaru, que va a haber comida - Le dijo Chouji.  
Yo me senté en el sofá al lado de Sakura. Me sabía de memoria la casa así que no miré hacia ningún sitio en particular.  
- Oye Naruto ¿Dónde tienes los CD de música? - Le pregunto Tenten mientras buscaba en los estantes y reclamaba por el desorden.  
Naruto que conversaba con Corinne junto al bar y le ofrecía uno que otro refresco se dio media vuelta para contestarle pero Corinne se adelantó...  
- Tenten, puedes poner mi IPod - Levanto su brazo para indicárselo - Estoy segura que Naruto no recuerda donde se encuentran.  
Ella sonrió brevemente y luego miro a su alrededor al darse cuenta que todos la observaban, se había quitado la chaqueta de Naruto, y todos la observaban evaluativos.  
- Tu prima es hermosa - Dijo Sakura que también la observaba.  
Hinata se acercó a ellos y Naruto le cedió su puesto como todo un caballero, aunque uno bien torpe. Hinata saludo a Corinne y esta se vio alarmada al ver cómo le agregaban el sufijo "_san_"  
- Solo Corinne - Le dijo a Hinata y luego le dio su refresco.  
- ¡Wow! Qué lindo eres Yudai-kun, que artístico eres - Dijo Ino con la mirada perdida en ese chico de cabello rubio.  
- Pero está equivocado, sin duda los colores tenues dan mejor realce a una pintura si se tienen los conocimientos y la técnica adecuada para manejar el papel - Dijo Sai interrumpiendo a Ino.  
- No es verdad; yo lo he intentado y...- Pero fue detenido por Sai, quien había estudiado Pintura en Paris.  
- Será porque no tienes la práctica - Le dijo con voz seria y sin quitar esa sonrisa falsa de su rostro.  
- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? - Le pregunto Yudai a la defensiva.  
Era inútil ponerse a discutir con Sai sobre pintura, sólo hay que ver la manera en la que dibuja y en los prestigiosos colegios de arte a los que lo mandan sus padres.  
- ¡Basta Sai! ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que hace Yudai-kun? - Dijo Ino mirándolo recelosa y Sai se puso de los nervios.  
- Pues lo digo porque yo he tomado miles de millones de cursos y he ido a miles de...  
- Hey, ya basta, estamos aquí para celebrar, no para discutir sobre los cuadros de mi casa - Dijo Naruto y tanto Yudai como Sai le pusieron mala cara; Sakura ignoraba por completo la situación; eso me sorprendió, pero ponerse a criticar los cuadros que había hecho la Madre de Naruto no era apropiado.  
- Perdón - Dijo Corinne, y una vez que tuvo la atención de todos, prosiguió- Pero yo encuentro que son hermosos - entrecerró los ojos - ¿Y saben que es lo que veo en esos cuadros? Más que solo tela o pintura. Lo que está en ese cuadro también está en los ojos de un niño cuando se van por primera vez, lo que está en el corazón de un soldado cuando recibe un disparo en la vanguardia, eso está en el rostro de una madre mientras recibe el impacto de un golpe - provocó un silencio sepulcral en la sala, mientras todos prestaban atención - Y está en las manos de un padre mientras se mata a trabajar. Está en el alma de una ciudad lo que hace tras desmoronarse y arder en llamas, y está también en la sangre de un héroe al saber que quizá no sea capaz de regresar del lugar al que está yendo…  
- ¿Me dices que lo que ves ahí - interrumpió Yudai - es dolor y es perdida?  
- No - respondió evaluando su refresco - Es la razón de por qué lo hacemos - observo nuevamente el cuadro - Esto hace que el dolor merezca la pena. Por esto nos inclinamos y retrocedemos de nuevo. Aquí es donde tu cabeza te miente, Yudy, o como sea que te llames. Te miente en el momento en que viste ese cuadro parado representando todo lo que tenemos. Lo que viene de allí arriba, eso es amor. El amor es eso…  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero Corinne le sonrió a Yudai como si estuviese parado bajo una bandera blanca, con indolencia.  
- ¡Listo, al fin! - Grito Tenten, rompiendo la atmosfera, había logrado conectar por fin el IPod con el subwoofer de Naruto, todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo… a excepción de Sakura, que me miraba expectante.  
- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Sasuke? Ella… - observo a Corinne -. Tuvo una forma tan literal de decir las cosas, lo que veía. Wouh, envidio su perspectiva… si me preguntas lo que veo…  
- ¿Qué ves en ese cuadro? - le interrumpí.  
- Veo… - su mirada se volvió perspicaz - Veo una persona de pie, quizás cansada de tanto caminar, que le agrada el otoño… y por eso sostiene la hoja de un gran roble en su mano, antes de que se eche a volar nuevamente.  
Le sonreí con complacencia, y luego añadí:  
- Bueno, yo veo a un hombre que ocultó sus secretos cuando el roble le revelo los suyos – observe a Corinne -. Veo la evidencia, el carmesí penetrando hasta sus huesos. Veo a un hombre que se alejó y fue perseguido hasta el final, que siente como un vacío que las palabras no son capaces de explicar. Veo algo que nadie sabrá, algo en lo que se convirtió. Veo una mujer representada en la fuerza de un roble, y a un hombre. En ella veo diez mil promesas, pero fue descuidada para dejarlas caer… así que él lo retuvo todo. Él, Sakura, lo retuvo todo, y ella estaba a su lado… observando, Impotente.  
Sakura sonrió con admiración, y volvió a preguntar…  
- ¿Eso ves, Sasuke?  
- Si, te puedo decir que veo diez mil formas de prometer, y diez mil formas de perder.  
Sakura me sepulto en un abrazo, mientras observaba la pintura, con una sonrisa.  
- No era tan complicado - Le dijo Corinne a Tenten.  
- ¿No?, tu IPod esta todo en Francés - Se quejó mientras se sentaba junto a ella y a Hinata.  
- ¿Te gusta la música? – Le pregunto Neji y ésta le mostro por primera vez una sonrisa divertida.  
Ella se burlaba de su pregunta, se burlaba de la forma que utilizaba para abrir un tema de conversación, lo veía como algo trivial en los hombres, como un método repetido. No la culpo, ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes de este pueblo carecían de creatividad, incluso para algo tan sencillo como el inicio de una conversación.  
- Si, me gusta mucho la música, por eso se tocar uno que otro instrumento y he compuesto algunas canciones… _en parlant de cela_, que bueno que ganaron - dijo perezosa - Se lo merecían todo después de hacer ese tierno conjunto de manos y gritar "A GANAR" - Dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía brevemente.  
Neji se sonrojo y Naruto la miro espantado. Así es, ella nos había descubierto. Ella había estado observando en algún lugar, quizás para escucharnos.  
Miré con detenimiento a Neji, antes de eso parecía realmente nervioso y me tomó menos de un segundo encontrar el por qué. Claro, él se quería acercar a Corinne, ¿ella lo sabría?  
Pasaron un par de horas y todos charlaban animadamente, Corinne seguía sentada en el bar, calmada y observando con detenimiento cada fisura de la pared, concentrada en cada botella del bar. Sakura hablaba ahora con Yudai y Neji acompañaba a Naruto a la cocina. Me levante del sofá y Tenten me miro dubitativa, tomo a Hinata y la obligo a que la acompañara a la cocina.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte mientras ella tomaba de un refresco y lo dejaba a un lado, aburrida.  
- Lo estoy - enarco una ceja - Estoy perfectamente - añadió sin mirarme.  
- ¿Estas siendo sincera?  
Me puse a su lado y ella levanto por segundos la mirada.  
- ¿Llevo acaso una camiseta que diga _Mentirosa compulsiva_, _aquí_? - movió el vaso a un lado - Añádele el _cuidado.  
_- Tendré cuidado entonces…  
Resopló.  
- Es solo que me gustaría un Brandy. Ya puedo sentir que me alcoholizare en refresco, y es aburrido…  
Sonreí por unos segundos y nos quedamos en silencio, todo estaba muy tranquilo ahora.  
- Tu crítica sobre el cuadro fue - alargue las palabras -. Motivante.  
- Nada personal con el muchacho…  
- Si más no recuerdo, Itachi me dijo que pintabas.  
- Pintar es una metáfora para el control - se volteo para mirarme -. Cada elección es mía… el lienzo, el color. Cuando niña, tampoco tuve un sentido del mundo ni mi lugar en él, pero el arte me enseño que la visión de uno se puede lograr por pura fuerza de voluntad. Lo mismo es cierto para la vida, con tal que uno se niegue a dejar que algo se interponga en tu camino.  
_Y esa es su forma tan particular de decirme que me aleje, pensé.  
_No encontraba los motivos suficientes para alejarme de Corinne, tenía que ser sincero. Pero no podía estar dispuesto a que cada vez que estuviéramos cerca creciera la necesidad de acercarme aún más. De alguna u otra forma necesitaba manipular estas situaciones a mi favor, lograr lo que quiero, y así obtener la verdad.  
Hay muchas cosas que no conozco respecto a ella, cosas que ella oculta y mantiene sepultadas; secretos y misterios que día a día intensificaban mis dudas, y las dudas incrementaban las ansias por obtener respuestas. Solo ocupe un instante para ver en sus ojos, un instante para que ella uniera su mirada a la mía, solo para observar, solo para ver si puedo encontrar las respuestas ahí…  
- Es _Audioslave_ - dijo con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a la música que se tocaba - Me gusta esa canción, _Like a Stone_. Me hace creer - alardeo - que esperare y esperare… como una roca.  
Ella está dejando que me acerque demasiado, por alguna razón desconocida ella tiene las mismas necesidades que yo, pero aún no logro comprender cuáles son sus motivos, ni cuales son las preguntas que necesito responder. Debemos estar cerca, ella lo quiere y yo ocupare esa necesidad a mi favor.  
- Audioslave ocupa un lugar en mi colección de discos – admití.  
- Te doy el número privado de Chris Cornell si tú me consigues el licor más fuerte que se encuentre en esta casa, es un trato – me propuso.  
- ¿Tan joven y anhelando un licor Corinne? Aunque mi verdadera duda es saber cómo conseguiste ese número privado - me mostré especulativo.  
- No especules, muchacho - me ordeno - Soy amiga de su hija, considérame parte de la familia – ahora sonreía, complacida -. Puedo decirte que le enseñe unos cuantos trucos, con los chicos.  
- Hey, escuchen todos - Interrumpió Naruto - Deberíamos ir a Yaeyama.  
- Suena genial - Dijo Hinata.  
- He oído que es un archipiélago cerca de Taiwán, pero sigue siendo parte de Japón, ¿no? – Añadió misteriosamente Shino sentado en la esquina junto a la chimenea.  
- ¡Sí! Hay que ir, total ya estamos de vacaciones - Dijo Lee.  
Tenten jaló a Hinata por el brazo y se la llevó a un sitio más apartado, la miramos junto a Corinne y ella soltó una risita por la extraña actitud de Tenten.  
- Hinata, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Se supone que nos vamos a Río pasado mañana – Le dijo con reprobación.  
- ¡Ay! Tenten, por favor, será un millón de veces más divertido si nos vamos a Yaeyama con todos nuestros amigos - Dijo Ino para convencerla.  
- Puedes ser - puso cara pensativa - Oh, si… Corinne – se giró de prisa – Podrías ir con nosotros, con todos….  
A Corinne se le ensombreció el semblante.  
- No creo que sea una buena idea.  
- Pero si todos quieren conocerte, estoy segura de eso. Aparte que vuelta de vacaciones te matricularas en nuestro mismo Internado, quizás es buena idea que desde ahora…  
- Lo siento, _je le sens_, _je ne peux pas_. Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo.  
- Corinne… podrías ir - Le propuse, observándola pero ésta se mostró inflexible.  
- No lo entiendes, Sasuke. Te aconsejo que me liberes de los delirios de Tenten. Esa - me remarco -. Sí es una buena idea.  
Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a aprobar que Corinne fuera al viaje, pero esta se puso de pie y luego miro a Neji quien asintió con la cabeza e interrumpió su conversación con Lee.  
- No puedo acompañarlos Tenten, debo hacer algunas cosas de muchísima importancia - Saco su celular y leyó un texto - Debo irme, lo siento. Fue un gusto venir a tu celebración Naruto.  
Naruto se vio afligido y me miro por unos segundos.  
- Gracias a ti por venir Corinne.  
- _Merci pour m'inviter.  
_Se acomodó su cabello y le sonrió amistosamente a todos, luego me murmuro…  
- En casa de tu padre nos vemos, Adiós - se detuvo después de dos pasos -. Ah, y no regreses sin mi IPod…  
No podía visualizar que era lo que ella había intentado evitar en este viaje, cuáles eran los motivos tan importantes por los que no quería i. ¿Qué era lo que motivaba a Corinne para actuar de ese modo? ¿Y si simplemente quería mantenerse alejada de mí? ¿Y si ella sospechaba que yo estaba en busca de su pasado?  
- Um, Sasuke... - Se acercó Tenten a la esquina del bar, donde yo estaba de pie observando la puerta por donde se había marchado Corinne.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunte fingiendo un falso interés.  
- Es solo que quería que Corinne nos acompañara, quizás para volver a comenzar.  
- Se vendrán más oportunidades, aunque no creo que puedas luchar contra su desinterés.  
- No te atrevas a decir que se comporta como una roca - Me interrumpió alarmada, solo sonreí y tome una botella de refresco de piñas.  
- Jamás diría algo así - Negué con la cabeza.  
- Demonios ya me estaba imaginando la cantidad de chicos lindos y bronceados que me podría encontrar por allá en Río, Sudamericanos - Suspiro - Ahora he rechazado esa idea y he decidido ir a ese archipiélago donde Corinne no estará...  
- Aunque es una buena idea que ella no vaya – le dije, y esta me miró expectante -. Imagínate lo que ese sol podría provocarle a su piel, considéralo.  
Ésta sonrió.  
- Sería terrible para el mundo. Visualízala, Corinne perdería su encanto de piel de magnolia.  
- ¿Entonces que dicen? - Pregunto Naruto en general.  
- ¡Vamos! He oído que la comida es excelente - Dijo Chouji.  
- ¡Sí! Será genial, algo que recordar de nuestras vacaciones, pero para eso... ¿cuándo nos iríamos? - Pregunto Naruto y puso cara de concentración.  
- Luego del baile de fin de curso; nos da tiempo de crear terapias a nuestros padres y así lograr ir.  
Por la gran puerta de arco con cerámica Azul petróleo ingreso Jiraiya-sama, con un aire de alivio.  
- No va a haber necesidad de eso muchachos, yo los puedo llevar, iríamos todos en el autobús de mi trabajo.  
Jiraiya-sama era un hombre de negocios, él era dueño de una agencia de viajes. Era muy sencillo irse de viaje con Naruto ya que siempre tenía algún lugar nuevo que conocer y su tío nos facilitaba todo al conseguir boletos de avión y permisos a nuestros padres.  
- Bueno, eso le quita la pereza al asunto, sería complicado decirle a mi madre que me voy de viaje con mis amigos - Dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.  
Voltee a mirar a Sakura, ella había estado conversando con Yudai... y yo me había separado, ahora ella estaba muy callada, quizás su padre no la dejaría ir de viaje, yo me encargaría de convencerlo.  
Me separe de Tenten y me fui al sofá donde ella se encontraba, le sonreí y ella sonrió y se acomodó en mi hombro, aliviada.  
- Sakura ¿qué te parece la idea?  
- Me parece una genial idea, pero mi padre - hizo una mueca -. No estoy segura de sí...  
- De eso no te preocupes - la interrumpí -. Si hay que convencerlo yo se lo digo ¿de acuerdo? Además... te voy a cuidar - Le besé la mejilla, todos los que estaban cerca nos quedaron viendo y después evadieron nuestra mirada algo incómodos, Sakura estaba roja.  
- ¡Ah! Amigo Yudai-kun, tú estás invitado también - Le aviso Naruto.  
- ¡Oh! Pues...gracias.

Al acabar la reunión llevé a Yudai a su casa, no me agradaba en nada... pero Sakura estaba allí; no podía dejarlo solo y que él se las arreglará, era el novio de Sakura y yo debía velar por su bienestar, y por ahora... el de él también era importante.  
- Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana en mi casa, Naruto pasará por nosotros a las once de la mañana. ¡Recuérdalo! - Dijo Sakura desde la ventanilla de mi auto; puse una mueca de fastidio, suerte que los vidrios eran polarizados.  
Después abrí la puerta trasera y Sakura salió para entrar al asiento delantero.  
- ¡Uy! Que emoción, nunca he ido a una playa.  
- ¿De verdad? - Dije asombrado.  
- No, es decir... si se nadar, pero mi madre nunca me llevó a ninguna debido a que el sol le produce alergia en los brazos - Dijo mirando por la ventanilla los escaparates de la cuidad y los anuncios con luz neón, las horas se nos habían ido en casa de Naruto y ya había llegado la noche.  
- ¡Oh! Pues eso está por cambiar, hablare con tu padre para conseguir el permiso - Le dije y sostuve su mano izquierda con mi mano libre, esas manos eran tan pequeñas y delgadas, y suaves, sobre todo eso.  
- Gracias, seguro que te dice que si - Dijo con seguridad y nos detuvimos en la entrada de su casa y ella vacilo por un instante.  
- ¿Prefieres que se lo diga hoy o mañana?  
- Pues... ahora estaría bien  
Ambos bajamos del auto, ella se aferró a mi mano... entramos a su casa y Asashi llamo desde la cocina.  
- ¿Hija?  
- Si, papá ¿no estarás cocinando? - Dijo alarmada y solté una risa baja.  
- Este...si ¿por qué?  
Sakura corrió a la cocina y le seguí atrás, al llegar a la habitación vimos una voluta de humo salir expandirse de una cacerola en la estufa.  
- Ya había dejado la cena lista papá - Le protesto Sakura abriendo el refrigerador.  
- ¿Enserio? Oh, lo siento, no lo vi. Que mala suerte - Se disculpó como un pequeño.  
Después reparó en mí y me saludó.  
- Hola Sasuke-kun ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo les fue en el concurso? - Pregunto mientras ponía la extraña comida en el fregadero.  
- Bien, ganamos.  
- Emm... papá hay algo que... algo que...- Comenzó Sakura pero le interrumpí para que no le costara trabajo convencer a Asashi.  
- Señor, lo que ocurre es que luego del baile de fin de curso con unos amigos del Colegio hemos acordado ir a Yaeyama a pasar un rato divertido en la isla, me preguntaba si usted me concedería el permiso de llevar a su hija con nosotros, sólo será un día - Dije tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.  
- Humm... a Yaeyama ¿eh? Pues... está algo lejos - Dijo algo preocupado.  
- Lo sé señor, pero no iremos solos; somos cerca de diez personas y un adulto que nos acompañará; el padrino de Naruto Uzumaki.  
- ¡Oh! ¿El dueño de las agencias de viajes de Tokio Dome?  
- Si, el Padrino de Naruto... Jiraiya-sama.  
- Humm… Pues no lo sé hija - Dijo mirando preocupado a Sakura.  
- Prometo que la cuidaré - Dije y él pareció más convencido.  
- De acuerdo, pero confío en ti muchacho - Dijo y respondí que si en tono solemne; me fui deprisa porque debía llegar temprano a casa.  
Me despedí de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla ya que era consciente de que su padre nos observaba desde el pasillo.  
Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar me fui directo a mi habitación pero un pitido de cornetilla para cumpleaños algo ensordecedor me detuvo. Mi padre y mi hermano, además de Chiyo-basama que traía entre los brazos un pastel de chocolate.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Dije desconcertado y mi hermano puso cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? - se quejó -. Pues obviamente es una felicitación por haber ganado el concurso de las bandas.  
- Felicidades hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y perdona que no haya podido ir; tuve tres operaciones de urgencia.  
- A mí no me dejaron escaparme de las clases, decían que ya actuaba demasiado como para que fingiera estar enfermo, me sale tan natural... no lo puedo  
evitar - Dijo Itachi fingiendo tristeza.  
- ¿Ya saben que... ha llegado Corinne, no? - Les pregunte al ver que no estaba ella.  
- Oh, sí... ha llegado y ahora esta... no lo sé muy bien - Dijo Itachi mientras se volteaba a ver la puerta - quizás te tenga alguna sorpresa, escuche rumores -  
Finalizo mientras observaba a mi padre.  
Me quede en silencio ante tal expectativa, ¿que tenía preparado...? mi inexcusable curiosidad me carcomía el cerebro y explotaban las ideas sin control.  
- Si quieres puedo ir por ella - Me dijo Itachi al ver mi concentración después de su noticia.  
- No... - Le dije y mi padre rio al ver mi cara de complicación.  
- Sasuke-chan, sé que no te gusta el pastel por ser dulce pero... - Comenzó Chiyo-basama pero Itachi la interrumpió.  
- Yo le dije que lo hiciera, ya sabes, es como el símbolo de que estamos festejando y... aparte, le queda delicioso.  
- No tienen remedio - Dije con voz cansina y nos dirigimos a la cocina.  
Chiyo-basama cortó rebanadas de pastel y acepté una por educación; seguramente se debió esforzar mucho por hacer el pastel como para despreciarlo. El pastel no era malo, de hecho me hizo recordar los momentos de la infancia. Pero... tenía un serio problema si ingería demasiado azúcar. Me ponía hiperactivo, más que Naruto y eso sólo ocasionaba serios problemas, como cuando me colgué de la cortina larga del ventanal de la sala a los cinco años y le di un buen susto a mi madre por eso, o cuando me quedé despierto toda la noche viendo películas con Itachi y cuando se durmió le rayé la cara con plumón indeleble. Como cuando con ayuda de Corinne llenamos los frascos de shampoo con crema de afeitar, en realidad esa fue su broma, ya que yo igual caí en la trampa.  
Después de terminar mi rebanada mire el pastel con detenimiento, era el pastel favorito de Itachi y de Corinne...  
- Bueno hijo... es hora de que me vaya de nuevo.  
Mi padre se dedicaba mucho a su empleo, decía que si había la oportunidad de salvar una vida más de la cuenta así lo haría; deduzco que adoptó esa concepción desde lo que pasó con mi madre.  
- Si papá, adiós, ¡ah! Es verdad; quedé con mis amigos de ir a Yaeyama luego del baile de fin de curso, ¿si recuerdas donde es?  
- Claro hijo... ¿irás con...? - Dijo dubitativo.  
- Con Naruto, chicos de mi clase y su tío nos llevará.  
- ¿Por cuantos días? - Pregunto tomando su portafolio de la mesa.  
- Sólo será un día, regresaremos por la noche.  
- ¡Oh! Ya veo, de acuerdo hijo; que te diviertas - Dijo y todos lo acompañamos a la salida hasta que se detuvo y añadió...  
- No nos veremos hasta dentro de unos días hijo; tengo un Congreso en Kioto y no puedo faltar.  
Después tome un té para dormir, subí con pereza hasta mi habitación y mientras cruzaba el pasillo una pálida mano tomo mi brazo y me arrastro hasta el extremo de la puerta siguiente.  
- Sasuke, tengo un regalo para ti - Dijo Corinne mientras abría su puerta y me hacía ingresar.  
Observe su habitación, era amplia, una pila de libros en un rincón donde se encontraban unos curiosos trofeos, pergaminos y diplomas sin importancia para ella, pero de algún valor para aun conservarlos. Un gran ventanal cubría toda la distancia de una pared, al lado de ésta, la pared que daba al contrario de la puerta era de un color azul petróleo, su cama era matrimonial y con un cobertor del mismo tono... su cama era de un estilo colonial con fierros de color dorado y figuras en su respaldo, figuras igual a las rosas.  
- Deberías ver mi colección de guitarras - Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, las de ella estaban frías y por un segundo sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ella la soltó enseguida.  
Caminó hasta una puerta de madera negra y la empujo con suavidad, ésta se abrió enseguida dejando una iluminada sala de color blanco, ¿Por qué yo nunca había entrado aquí antes?  
- Ven - Dijo mientras me sonreía y la seguí.  
Treinta guitarras en total, todas de diferentes diseños y algunas autografiadas, no quise preguntar por quienes... pero lo sospechaba.  
- Escoge la que quieras - Dijo sin vacilación, y me quede rígido por un momento.  
- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - Le pregunte confundido y ella sin mirarme respondió.  
- Porque es mi regalo para ti, una guitarra que no podrás comprar en ninguna otra parte.  
- ¿A si? - Le pregunte con sarcasmo y ella me miro molesta.  
- Así es, vamos... escoge una.  
Mire todas las guitarras, cada una era mejor a la anterior, cada diseño era único, cada tono era igual de especial... recordé la azul zafiro que ella había tocado en el concurso.  
- Podrías ayudarme - Le dije al ver que no miraba ninguna guitarra sin un interés especial, no quería quitarle algo que ella viera como único e incalculable.  
- Yo, si fuera la primera vez que las viera... sin saber su historia - Me miro con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, con tonalidades violetas y negras - Diría que la que he tocado esta noche, la azul.  
Se acercó a las grandes repisas de cristal y saco la guitarra, de un perfecto azul zafiro que brillaba en contraste con la luz. Era hermosa. Con un diseño original, nunca antes había visto una guitarra así.  
- Me gusta - Le dije y esta sonrió complacida.  
- Es tuya.  
Me tomo del brazo y una vez fuera de la sala le dio un golpecito a la puerta y esta se cerró enseguida.  
- Tienes que cuidarla, es especial - Dijo tirándose en la cama y mirando hacia el ventanal.  
- Corinne... ¿por qué no quisiste ir al paseo? - Le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama y esta solo se rodaba para mirarme.  
- Bueno... solo porque no quise, no quiero estar con personas que no son de mi agrado - Dijo con una sinceridad que percate al instante.  
Me quede en silencio, preguntándome como sería la mejor manera de acercarme. Ella me ayudo sin saberlo, ya estaba consiguiendo que hablara sobre lo que sentía y lo que le molestaba, solo debía hablar de temas no muy importantes, de los cuales ella pudiera hablar con libertad. Luego poco a poco me profundizaría en su subconsciente, hablándole sobre lo que ella quisiera escuchar, y así sin más... respondería a mis preguntas.  
- No te culpo, no son muy interesantes - Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- ¿Tú crees? - Pregunto con sarcasmo.  
- Lo sigo, aún sigo pensando lo mismo... nada de esto sería competencia a una cena familiar con Chris Cornell, ¿no? - Sonreí -. Hay que esforzarse demasiado para...  
- ¿Encajar? - Me interrumpió, y puso los ojos en blanco - Créeme que aquí no deseo encajar, es solo que prefiero mantenerme alejada de cosas innecesarias.  
- ¿A qué viene eso? - Le pregunte fingiendo desinterés, pareciendo solo una pregunta casual, sin sentido.  
- ¿A qué viene el querer saber de mí, Sasuke? - Se enderezo tomando una posición felina, y acercando su rostro al mío... tomando una posición que tenía como fin perturbarme, pero no lo lograría. Ella había tomado el ritmo de la conversación, ella sabía ahora sobre mi exagerado interés... ¿estará dispuesta a responder mis preguntas?, pero interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
- No te esfuerces demasiado en crear una conversación casual, vamos. Pregunta lo que tanto quieres saber - Dijo acusante y sonrió de una manera inquietante para cualquiera. Mi rostro se tornó duro y mis ojos fríos. Era el momento.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- He vuelto por información - Dijo sin vacilación, se sentó y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, con su mirada profundamente en la mía, pero con un aire de resignación. Responderá a mis preguntas.  
- ¿Qué información? - Le pregunte acercándome e imitando su posición.  
- Mientras menos sepas sobre esto, mejor para ti Sasuke - Me advirtió, su tono se había vuelto amenazador, ya no tenía una gota de diversión para ella.  
- Si te preocupa mi seguridad, entonces acepare lo que merezca saber - Ella asintió y observo por el ventanal, exhalo con fuerza y tomo sus piernas como protección.  
- Hay cosas que ni tu padre ni Itachi saben, cosas que tu solo crees saber a medias. No estoy aquí para aclararte dudas, tampoco es esa mi intención. No estoy aquí por querer acercarme a la familia, créeme, tampoco lo necesito. Hace mucho tiempo las cosas cambiaron para mí, tu solo conoces la superficie de este problema. Había decidido cargar con toda la responsabilidad de los Uchiha pero veo que los problemas llegaron ante ti y te han responsabilizado de algo que no tienes ni idea - Suspiro - pero como de todas maneras me voy a ir a la infierno debería hacer lo que quisiera, y ayudarte a entender esto, aunque sea un poco.  
- ¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que dices?  
Ella lo sabía, pero estaba siendo honesta. Había notado la advertencia escondida que sus palabras tenían. Me había dado cuenta que debía levantarme e irme lo más rápido posible.  
Pero no me levante y eso la sobresalto. La mire fijamente como si hubiera dejado su oración a la mitad.  
- Sasuke, ellos te harán daño. Ellos lograran de alguna u otra forma que entres en pánico, que creas que ellos tendrán control sobre ti, que podrán hacer lo que quieran... pero no es así. Sasuke, debes ser fuerte e inteligente, aun estas a tiempo de proteger a las personas que quieres. No todos tuvimos la oportunidad de elegir a tiempo, no eres el único involucrado en esto. No eres el único que ha perdido seres queridos.  
- Corinne, ¿qué ha pasado en tu vida para que estés así?, no debes cargar con toda la responsabilidad…  
- Claro que debo hacerlo - Dijo tajante.  
- ¿Por qué debe ser así?  
- Porque soy la única que no tiene nada que perder.  
¿Ella había perdido a un ser querido?, ella no había llegado a conocer a sus padres biológicos, tampoco a su padre adoptivo. Desde un comienzo ella había vivido con nosotros, había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia aquí, hasta que tuvo que marcharse con su tutor. Quizás había perdido a alguien especial para ella, ¿algún novio? ¿Amigos?  
- Tu no te mereces esto Sasuke - prosiguió -. Yo soy una mala persona, todo lo que he obtenido es porque me lo he merecido.  
- Estas equivocada - Le respondí - Nadie a sus dieciséis años es "_malo_", no puedo creer que hayas echo algo por lo que debas arrepentirte, ¿o sí?  
- Por supuesto que soy mala. No estoy regocijándome en ello, mientras tú eres más bueno que yo ¿merezco tener tu comprensión? si yo fuera una buena persona me hubiera mantenido alejada de ustedes, alejada de ti. Como respuesta aquí me vez, arriesgando su seguridad para obtener lo que quiero. ¿Ahora lo comprendes?, soy mala. Todo gira en torno a mí.  
Se levantó de la cama en un veloz movimiento y se apoyó en el ventanal, mirando algo que no estaba en el paisaje, buscando respuestas que no lograría encontrar por si sola.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con que debería proteger a las personas que quiero? ¿De qué forma debo hacerlo Corinne? - Me comencé a acercar a ella pero levanto su mano para indicarme que me detuviera.  
- Sasuke, no te acerques... - murmuro - No te muevas.  
Se alejó del ventanal y abrió la puerta de su habitación, ella había visto algo ahí fuera...  
- Debes irte - Me indico mientras se ponía su chaqueta.  
- Pero Corinne, dime...  
- Llegara un momento en que tendrás que tomar grandes decisiones, deberás poner la seguridad de otros antes que tu necesidad, o tu amor. Eres inteligente, nada de lo que se pierde es realmente doloroso - Sonrió - Lo superaras, por ahora... no te metas en mi camino.  
Acomodo su cabello a un lado y volvió a observar por el ventanal.  
- Sasuke, supongo que ya no debo aparentar ser la chica que se preocupa por los demás, la chica buena... - Enarco una ceja - Mantente alerta, y no te ilusiones en conseguir algo más de mí. Adiós.  
Y bajo deprisa las escaleras, dejándome frente a su puerta... sin saber que le había sucedido en su vida, solo eso protegía con un muro de piedra impenetrable.  
Ingrese a mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama, había conseguido hablar con Corinne. Me había advertido que tenía que estar alerta, y que luego tendría que tomar una decisión...

La solución para hablar con Tenten se me ocurrió de un modo más bien repentino y sencillo. Sentía lástima por ella; sabía que se había sentido dolida por lo esquiva que se había convertido Corinne, pues apenas habían hablado, y ya había pasado una semana desde ese día en la casa de Naruto. Por lo general Tenten se limitaba a saludarme con un veloz movimiento de cabeza cuando se cruzaba en mi camino. Y cuando tropecé con ella un día en un pasillo vacío de la farmacia, la joven desvió la mirada.  
- Tenten... - empecé. Quise decirle que no se sintiera mal respeto a Corinne. Quise decirle que de parte de ella nunca había sido su intención herirle, y que se sentía fatal en estos momentos. Pero era mentira, a Corinne ni siquiera le importaba. Pero no sabía cómo empezar para poder hablar con ella así que finalmente me limitó a soltar: « ¡Lo siento! », y me gire para salir de ahí.  
- Sasuke - dijo ella, y me di media vuelta. Ahora sí me miraba, con los ojos entreteniéndose en las paredes. Luego meneó la cabeza como para indicar que le había gastado una buena jugarreta.  
- ¿Corinne es así contigo también? - inquirió finalmente.  
- No - respondí al momento y sin vacilación -. Pero sabes que ha sido esquiva desde pequeña, tiene una forma diferente de valorar…  
- Las cosas. Comprendo. - Tenten asintió, mostrándose a la vez más sombría y algo más comprensiva.  
- Pero no creo que te evite porque tenga algo personal contra ti. Es así con todo el mundo...  
- Excepto contigo.  
- No. Me habla a veces, pero no sobre nada personal. Nunca dice nada sobre su familia o lo que hace en sus momentos libres. Es como...  
- Como si hubiera un muro a su alrededor que nadie puede atravesar.  
- Si, y no creo que jamás deje que nadie atraviese ese muro. Lo que es una condenada idiotez, porque creo que en realidad se siente desdichada.  
Tenten reflexionó sobre ello, fascinada por una visión de Corinne que no había considerado antes. Corinne siempre parecía tan controlada, tan calmada, distante e imperturbable... Pero, por otra parte, sabía que yo también causaba esa impresión a otras personas. ¿Sería posible que en el fondo yo me sintiera tan confuso e infeliz como ella?  
Fue entonces cuando Tenten tuvo la idea, y era ridículamente simple. Nada de ardides complicados, nada de tormentas eléctricas o coches que se averían.  
- Sasuke - dijo despacio -, ¿no crees que serías una buena cosa si consiguieras franquear ese muro? ¿Una buena cosa para Corinne, me refiero? ¿No crees que serías lo mejor que podría sucederle? - Alzó los ojos para mirarme intensamente, deseando que comprendiera.  
La mire fijamente un instante, horrorizado, retrocedí y la mire. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y luego cerré los ojos brevemente y sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.  
- Tenten - dije -, eres increíble. ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy con Sakura? Haces bailar a la gente a tu son y no creo que te des cuenta siquiera de que lo haces. Y ahora vas a pedirme que haga algo para ayudarte a tenderle una emboscada a Corinne, y yo soy tan imbécil que podría incluso aceptar hacerlo. ¿Quieres que sea novio de ella, Tenten? ¿Estas-momentáneamente-ridícula?  
- No eres un imbécil, eres un caballero. Y sí, quiero pedirte un favor, pero sólo si consideras que es correcto. Solo eso, lo prometo. No quiero hacerle daño a Sakura, y no quiero hacerle daño a Corinne.  
- ¿No quieres?  
- Claro que no. Ya sé cómo debe de sonar esto, pero es cierto. Sólo quiero... - Volvió a interrumpirse.  
¿Cómo podía explicar lo que quería cuando ni siquiera lo comprendía ella misma?  
- Sólo quieres ayudar a Corinne. Lo has dicho desde el inicio de esta conversación.  
- Así es - subió el mentón totalmente satisfecha.  
- Y dime, ¿crees que ella quiere que la ayuden?  
- Obviamente no. Pero eso no significa que no podríamos hacerlo.  
- No lo hare. Corinne es como…  
- No lo digas - dijo ella -. Sasuke, no te atrevas a decir que es como un tempano de hielo, o una roca, o el monstruo de las nieves. Y no pongas esa expresión.  
- Lo siento - Suspire -. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Atarla de pies y manos y arrojarla ante tu puerta?  
- No - respondió ella -. Sólo quería que consiguieras que acudiera al baile de finales de curso de la semana próxima - Mostré una expresión curiosa.  
- Sólo quieres que esté en el baile. - Tenten asintió. - De acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que estará allí. Y, Tenten... a mí no me apetece llevar a nadie más que no sea Sakura.  
- De acuerdo - respondió ella tras unos instantes -. Y, bueno, gracias - Mi expresión seguía siendo peculiar.  
- No me des las gracias, Tenten. No es nada... en realidad.  
Seguía intentando comprender aquella expresión que puso cuando dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Al otro día Sakura llamó a la casa para decir que saldría con Yudai a pasear con su hermanita. Eso me sentó de lo peor, ya tenía pensado llevarla al puerto a dar un paseo en yate; estaba más que convencido que le encantaría; pero como siempre ese chico entrometido tenía que asomar las narices. Así que me dediqué a revisar los errores de las canciones por todo el día entero; mi hermano entró a la sala donde estaba peleándome con las notas musicales y...  
- Hola ¿Qué haces? - dijo curioso.  
- Arreglando algunas cosas de las canciones - Respondí sin pizca de motivación.  
- ¿No quieres que te traiga una foto de Sakura-chan para que te inspires? - Dijo burlesco y puse mala cara.  
- Hmp... Haz algo útil y dime ¿qué le hace falta?  
Le pase las partituras con pereza, las miró por unos minutos con cara de asombro.  
- Hermanito... sólo a ti se te ocurre meter estas notas tan complicadas, no sólo la música importa ¿sabes? La letra es igual o más importante; lo que quieras decir a los demás es lo que cuenta - Dijo y dejó a un lado las partituras.  
- Mmm... Tienes razón - Dije pasando una mano por mi rostro con frustración.  
- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Me extraña que no salgas con tu novia hoy - Dijo con una media sonrisa y contesté.  
- Ella saldrá hoy con su amigo.  
- ¡Ah! Ya veo, el chico ese tan odioso del que hablas - dijo y pude percibir en su tono de voz que disfrutaba de mi enfado - Debes entender que ella tiene otras cosas en su vida; tú también deberías despejarte un poco, sé que la quieres pero... no sé, vivimos en el siglo XXI; no están atados de ninguna manera - Finalizo con simplicidad y medité cuidadosamente sus palabras. Tenía razón, quizás estaba llevando al límite nuestra relación al grado de apoderarme por completo de su vida.  
- Hmp, lo sé, yo sólo decía...- dije cabizbajo.  
- No está mal que te sientas como un desquiciado controlador de vidas; todos lo hemos sido alguna vez - dijo mirando al suelo de nuevo; entonces lo supe, estaba recordando su pasado, su pasado amargo; donde "_esa_" chica en especial lo hizo sufrir de la peor de las maneras.  
- Supongo... pero, no quiero ser así - dije mirándolo de frente y él asintió.  
- Ese es el punto, la mejor forma de evitar esos pensamientos es distrayéndote por allí; si permaneces encerrado todo el tiempo como ahora nada te saldrá bien. Debes aprender a canalizar tus ansias de ver a Sakura-chan, verás que hasta tú te sientes mejor - Dijo y se puso de pie.  
- ¿A dónde vas? - dije curioso y él se dio la vuelta para mirarme con fanfarronería.  
- Voy a jugar gotcha con mis amigos, ¿te apuntas?  
- Hmp ¿Gotcha? ¿Que no es demasiado "_violento_" o poco pacifista para tus principios? - dije arqueando una ceja con escepticismo.  
- Si te pones a pensarlo puedes verlo como una sana diversión; además no acabo con ninguna forma de vida, sólo es una bolita de pintura - dijo no muy convencido y me reí por eso: él se enfadó un poco pero acepté su oferta; salir de casa me despejaría un poco la mente.  
Parte del día la pasamos con sus amigos de la Universidad; eran buenas personas y me atrevo a decir que eran muy divertidas. Mi hermano recibió la burla de todos por el hecho de cargar con un arma. Todos nos reímos de él pero después de un momento aceptó entrar al juego.  
Me tocó hacer pareja con Sasori, fue muy sencillo derrotar a mi hermano, pero su amigo Deidara, ese era imposible, se nos fue casi toda la tarde en eso.

Al llegar a la casa me fui al despacho de mi padre con Itachi por las partituras hasta que alguien hablo a nuestra espalda.  
- Hola - Dijo divertida y nos volteamos para verla.  
- Hola Corinne - Saludo Itachi mientras la miraba evaluativo, ella estaba vestida de la misma forma de siempre, pantalones oscuros y una camisa oscura de encaje, sus botas con restos de hojas secas a un costado, su cabello suelto a un lado y una sonrisa resplandeciente.  
- ¿Cómo están? - Pregunto despreocupada y observo el despacho con admiración.

- Muy bien, ¿Y tú? - Le pregunto Itachi mientras esta se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Itachi se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió a su abrazo, ¿qué le sucedía?  
- ¿Sabes? - Le pregunto Corinne - creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, quizás salir a alguna parte... no lo sé - Finalizo divertida.  
- Sería una buena idea - Dijo Itachi - uno de estos días podríamos ir... a cenar, o a pasear.  
- ¿Qué te parece Gotcha? - Dijo enarcando una ceja.  
- Acabamos de ir con Sasuke, la próxima vez te invitare, no creí que fuera tu estilo - Le dijo Itachi un poco confundido.  
- Bueno, te sorprenderás de todo Itachi.  
- Lo creo - Dije con sarcasmo.  
- Sasuke, ¿puedes acompañarme ahora?, necesito hablar contigo.  
Me miro por unos segundos, su semblante era serio, asentí y deje las partituras sobre el escritorio de mi padre, Itachi salió del despacho y yo seguí a Corinne hasta la salida de la casa.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunte y esta saco las llaves de su súper deportiva.  
- Quiero hablar contigo - Murmuro rápido.  
- ¿Sobre...? - Pregunte inquisitivo.  
- Sobre algo.  
Me entrego un casco y ella tomo otro, esto iba a ser difícil.  
- ¿Saldremos? - Le pregunte mientras me lo ponía.  
- Así es - Asintió y subió a la moto, la imite... esta vez tome su cintura sin vacilar.  
- ¿No podemos ir en mi auto? - Le pregunte molesto.  
- No, el lugar al que iremos es poco accesible para un auto. Tranquilízate, no nos mataremos. Aun - Finalizo divertida y partió a toda velocidad.  
No puse atención en el paisaje, deje que la decisión que había tomado Corinne para conversar me sorprendiera. Nos demoramos alrededor de treinta y cinco minutos en llegar a terreno estable. Corinne detuvo la súper deportiva y se irguió para indicarme que bajara, lo hice, caminamos en silencio por unos minutos.  
Me miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que le seguía el paso.  
Le sonreí como si seguirla no era una gran cosa, pero mientras caminaba entre las retorcidas y viejas raíces, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que de pronto ella dejaba que me acercara.  
Ahora íbamos hacia un área boscosa, la oscuridad debajo del follaje abundante era atravesada de vez en cuando por un pequeño rastro de luz desde arriba. El hedor de lodo frío y húmedo se sentía en el aire, y así supe de repente que había agua cerca.  
- El bosque se abre aquí - Dijo Corinne. Atravesamos un claro, y en mi interior di un grito ahogado en asombro.  
Algo había cambiado mientras yo y Corinne habíamos estado caminando a través del bosque, algo más que sólo la mera distancia desde mi casa. Porque cuando salimos de los árboles y nos paramos en esta alta roca roja, era como si estuviéramos volando y se creara una conexión con la naturaleza, podía oír todo a mí alrededor...  
Cada color que mis ojos captaban era brillante, más brillante que habían parecido hace un momento. Desde el lago azul cristalino debajo de nosotros hasta el denso bosque esmeralda rodeándonos. Dos gaviotas pasaron en el claro cielo más adelante. Cuando Corinne se paró de puntillas, me indico los inicios de un pantano color cobrizo, uno que ella sabía daba inicio a la blanca espuma del mar en algún lugar en el invisible horizonte.  
Eche un vistazo a Corinne. Ella también se miraba brillante. Su piel era dorada con esta luz, sus ojos casi como la lluvia. El peso de ellos en mi era intenso, una cosa sorprendente.  
- ¿Qué opinas? - Me preguntó.  
- No sabía de este lugar - Le respondí, escaneando la inmaculada superficie del lago, sintiendo una urgencia de nadar en él. Más o menos a cincuenta pies del agua, había una larga y plana roca cubierta de musgo. Ella la observo y luego frunció el ceño.  
- No sé lo que es eso - Me dijo mientras observaba la superficie.  
- Te mostraré - Le dije, quitándome los zapatos.  
- Espera... no deberías hacer eso - Dijo espantada y su piel se puso más pálida.  
- ¿Nadar? - Le pregunte divertido.  
- Si - Respondió complicada.  
- Vamos - Le dije tomando su mano pero la tenía sudorosas, estaba nerviosa, y miraba el lago con complicación.  
- No puedo - negó con la cabeza - sobre eso quería hablar.  
- ¿No sabes nadar? - Le pregunte con burla.  
Se quedó en silencio, sus mejillas fueron tomando un color carmesí y sus labios un rojo más intenso, ella no podía nadar... algo le había sucedido, algo más que solo inexperiencia.  
Trato sin éxito de no mirar cuando pase mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.  
- Vamos - Le dije y tome su mano para darle confianza pero esta negó con la cabeza, necesitaba algo más que solo persuadirla.  
- Puedes nadar eso - Añadí, pero esta miro el agua y trago saliva fuertemente - Hasta te dejaré que ganes - Finalice con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella se rió. Por un segundo pude notar que ella tenía la urgencia de contarme que le había sucedido, había decidido romper el silencio. Tal vez con la esperanza de reírnos por algún mal entendido, pero para entonces fue imposible dejarla hablar.  
Mis brazos estaban sobre mi cabeza y estaba en el aire, mi cuerpo arqueándose y luego cayendo, estaba nadando en el lago con un pequeño y perfecto salpicón. El agua no era fría y desde esta distancia podía ver a Corinne como se acercaba dudosa para observarme.  
- Sasuke, ¿podríamos hablar sobre esto?, no es tan fácil como crees - Me grito desde su lugar, una inevitable sonrisa asomo en mi rostro. Corinne, la chica ruda que hace solo una semana había declarado no fingir ser más la chica buena ahora estaba asustada.  
- ¿Estas asustada Corinne? - Le pregunte con burla mientras ella me miraba enfadada.  
- ¡Bueno, pues... luego me entenderás! - Grito y comenzó a quitarse sus botas, luego se paró en el borde de la roca. La caída era más o menos veinte pies, la clase de clavados que hacen que el corazón se acelere.  
Me sumergí y nade para separar la distancia de su caída, un segundo después mi cabeza salió a la superficie.  
- ¡No me hagas cambiar de parecer sobre dejarte ganar! - Le grite.  
Se quitó su camisa quedando solo con un top negro y sus pantalones oscuros, tomo un buen respiro, apunto sus dedos sobre mi cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se lanzó hacia una gran caída. La caída solo duro un segundo, pero estaba seguro que la sensación que había experimentado fue la mejor, caer a través del aire, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. Fue grandioso.  
Corinne salió a la superficie para tomar aire, y dio un vistazo hacia donde me encontraba, mientras sonreía comenzó con su nadada de mariposa, se esforzó tanto que perdí su rastro. Ella se acercó más y más hasta que su mano golpeo con la roca un instante antes que yo.  
Los dos estábamos jadeando mientras recorríamos la plana y caliente superficie. Sus bordes estaban resbalosos por el musgo, y Corinne tuvo un momento difícil encontrando su agarre. Yo no tuve problemas escalando la roca. Me di la vuelta y le di una mano, luego la jale hasta que pudo pasar una pierna sobre la roca. Para cuando ella había salido completamente del agua, yo estaba en el suelo sobre mi espalda, casi seco. Sólo mis pantalones decían que había estado en el lago. Por otra parte, el cabello de Corinne estaba goteando por todos lados, con su delicado torso mojado y solo en top, la mayoría de los chicos habrían aprovechado la oportunidad de observar más de lo que debían, pero yo solo me recosté en mi espalda y cerré los ojos, para darle tiempo a que se escurriera, para darle la suficiente privacidad.  
Abrí mis ojos y ella me observaba...  
- ¿Qué? - Ella pregunto, sonando nerviosa.  
- Nada - Le dije divertido y volví a cerrar los ojos.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Me dijo molesta.  
- Es solo que... es como si conociera este lugar, habíamos oído hablar sobre él, ¿no crees? - Le pregunte rodando para encararla - Estoy seguro que había oído hablar de este lugar.  
- ¿Eso crees? - Pregunto inquisitiva.  
- Cuando pequeños... no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza...  
El agua golpeó contra la roca, salpicando sus dedos, sabía que estaba fría y se regó hasta sus pantorrillas. Finalmente, habló.  
- No lo sé... - Su tono había cambiado, como si intentara hacer que yo riera. Sonaba como una cazadora: satisfecha, eternamente aburrida, engreída - Estoy halagada de que sientas que tenemos esta conexión, de verdad. Pero no tienes que inventar alguna historia olvidada para que una chica se fije en ti - Dijo con burla y luego sonrió.  
- Eres una molesta - Le dije mientras me sentaba y miraba el lago  
- Sasuke, ¿alguna vez has pensado en salir de aquí y no regresar nunca más?  
- Todo el tiempo - Le respondí con un quejido, asumiendo que ella lo preguntaba porque se sentía igual.  
- No, me refiero... ¿En verdad has considerado ir a otro lugar? ¿Otro Internado, universidades, academias? Es solo... Tokio no parece ser lo más apto para ti.  
- No puedo darme el lujo de considerar seriamente otro lugar. Tokio - hice una pausa - prácticamente es lo mejor para mí, ahora tengo todo lo que alguna vez quise... estoy con Sakura.  
- Vamos - Dijo Corinne esperando a que reflexionara sobre mis ideas.  
- No podría saber - Le respondí.  
- Podrías - Suspiro - siempre hay otra parada, Sasuke.  
- Eso fue muy profético, Corinne - Me burle de ella y ella se molestó por no tomar en serio la conversación.  
- Cuando vine aquí - Dijo ella - Me hice una promesa, de que no le hablaria a nadie sobre mi pasado, o que hice para aterrizar en este lugar... pero me lo estás poniendo difícil.  
- Siempre hay un momento y lugar indicado para conversar las cosas, si no quieres hacerlo ahora... lo entiendo.  
- Quiero hacerlo ahora, pero no sé cómo empezar - Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de bajarle el perfil a lo que había dicho recién.  
- Comencemos por ese miedo al agua - Le indique lentamente.  
Sus ojos parecían extenderse y sacar las palabras desde dentro de ella.  
- Ha sido así durante los últimos cuatro años - Ella admitió finalmente, con un profundo estremecimiento - Ya sabes, una situación difícil de superar... que luego se convierte en un trauma.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?  
Ella podría haber pensado que yo solo me estaba burlando de ella, o tratando de que ella continuara y así yo podría hacer una broma a sus expensas, excepto que mi voz se había puesto rasposa y mi rostro había perdido color, lo sabía.  
- Hace cuatro años... los vi por primera vez. Siempre supe que debíamos escapar de algo, siempre cambiándonos de un lugar a otro. Nos marchamos de tu casa porque mi Tutor había decidido cargar con esos problemas solo. Sasuke, las amenazas siempre han existido, siempre he tenido que escapar.  
No me sobresalte, así ella pudo continuar, pero por dentro sentía la peor furia... ella había tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad que por derecho le pertenecía a mi familia, algo aterrador le había sucedido por nuestra culpa.  
- Mi tutor hizo su familia y me criaron como a una hija propia. Yong, su esposa y sus dos pequeños hijos. Ellos no tenían la culpa, ellos no tenían que pagar las consecuencias - Se detuvo por un momento - Un día mi Tutor nos llevó de paseo a un lago, las amenazas habían cesado así que decidieron no cambiarse de hogar, solo querían vivir como personas normales. El miedo se comenzó a hacer presente de una forma tan palpable y física... durante dos noche tuve sueños horribles donde ellos eran asesinados por mi culpa, pero nunca dije nada. Hasta que ya no fueron solo sueños, la realidad se hizo presente de la peor forma. Él, su esposa y sus dos hijos fueron ahogados en el lago... como advertencia. Vi como los asesinaban, como sus cuerpos luchaban y luego dejaban de moverse. Aún están en mi mente, aún recuerdo como aquel hombre empujo a mi padre sin vida a aquel lago, para que la naturaleza finalizara el trabajo - Se giró y pude ver su rostro, sus ojos eran un gris oscuro, fríos como témpanos.  
Finalizo arrodillándose y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.  
- Y comenzó empujándolo directamente - Ahora ella estaba directamente en mi rostro. Su labio tembló, ella no podía creer que estaba realmente abriéndose a alguien, dejando de lado su horrible silencio. Su voz bajo hasta un susurro y dijo... - Aun está grabado en mi mente, el miedo me dejo tirada de espalda... sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.  
Ella le dio a mis hombros el más suave empuje, no intentando afectarme para nada, pero el toque más ligero de sus dedos fue suficiente para lanzarme al suelo. Mi caída la tomo tan por sorpresa, que ella accidentalmente perdió su propio balance y aterrizó sobre mí.  
Estaba totalmente sobre mi espalda, mirándola con amplios ojos. Ella no tenía que pasar por eso sola, ella era una inocente niña que no tenía que vivir afectada de ese modo... ahora entiendo cuando ella dijo que yo no era el único que había perdido a un ser querido, ella había perdido a cuatro. Ella había vivido sola... sin familia.  
No quiero que ella se cuestione y piense que no tenía que haberme contado esto. Aquí estaba ella, sobre mí, ella había divulgado su más profundo secreto, la cosa que realmente la atormentaba. ¿Cómo de un momento a otro podía querer besarla tanto?, no podía hacer esto... no puedo besarla. Mi corazón está palpitando imposiblemente rápido. No solo el mío, estoy sintiendo los corazones de ambos, compitiendo entre ellos. Una suerte de conversación desesperada, una que nosotros no podríamos tener con palabras.  
- Yo no lo sabía - susurre a la ligera mientras ella me observaba desde su posición, sus ojos eran de un gris claro, casi blancos... tenía un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas y sus labios eran de un rojo intenso por la fiebre. Sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, ligero, suave, húmedo y cálido... sus manos ahora en mis hombros y las mías en su cintura para sostenerla. Cualquier cosa que sucediera para romper este trance estaba en manos de Corinne, yo no podía simplemente evitarlo.  
Ella estaba moviéndose aún más cerca, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí y dejando que el perfume de su cabello impregnara mi nariz, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Sus labios se entreabrieron. Su aliento quedo atrapado en mi garganta... estaba muy cerca... demasiado cerca, aún más cerca.  
- No tenías por qué saberlo - Sonrió y entreabrió sus ojos - gracias a ti ya lo he superado.  
Observo mis labios por un momento, luego su vista ascendió hasta mis ojos, tenía un brillo especial, ella había roto el trance.  
- Debemos irnos, ya está anocheciendo y tienes que prepararte para el baile - Se levantó y nos pusimos de pie.  
Ella miró a lo lejos, al lago, agua de azul oscuro donde hace unos minutos nosotros habíamos estado riendo y salpicando. El lago ya no mostraba señales de esa diversión. Tampoco la cara de Corinne.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	36. Tenten

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Quédate quieta - dijo Ino, dando a mi cabello un tirón reprobatorio.  
- Sigo pensando - comento Hinata desde el banco situado al pie de la ventana - que los dos fueron maravillosos.  
- ¿Quiénes? - murmure distraídamente.  
- Como si no lo supieras - dijo Hinata -. Esos dos que consiguieron un milagro de última hora en el partido de ayer. Cuando Naruto-Kun atrapo ese último pase,  
pensé que iba a desmayarme. O a vomitar.  
- Vamos, por favor - intervino Ino.  
- Y Sasuke-Kun… Él es simplemente poesía en movimiento…  
Bajo los dedos expertos de Ino, mis cabellos se estaban convirtiendo en una obra de arte, una suave masa castaña ensortijada. Y el vestido era perfecto; el pálido tono violeta resaltaba el tono de mi piel. Pero incluso para mis adentros me veía con un aspecto pálido y férreo, no suavemente sonrojada por la emoción, sino blanca y decidida, como un soldado jovencísimo al que envían a primera línea del frente.  
- ¿Corinne-san ira al baile, Tenten? - pregunto Hinata.  
- No sé cómo he conseguido convencerla. No quiso que la acompañara a comprar su vestido, ni a confeccionar su peinado. Sera una sorpresa.  
- Esa chica es hermosísima, esta noche tendrá todo lo que desee - decía Ino.  
- ¿Quién será su acompañante? - preguntaba Hinata con semblante curioso.  
- Ira sola. Nosotras también iremos solas así que… seremos las solteras más codiciadas del baile. Qué pena que Sakura no haya querido asistir al baile… Hubiésemos sido las cuatro.  
Ino sonrió con picardía y añadió…  
- Ya está - coloco el ultimo pasador en mi cabello -. Ahora mirémonos. Estamos guapísimas.  
Estábamos guapísimas. El vestido de Ino era de un majestuoso raso color burdeos, muy ceñido a la cintura y que se desplegaba en forma de pliegues desde las caderas. Llevaba su cabello dorado en forma de cascada sobre la espalda. Y Hinata, cuando se levantó y fue a reunirse con nosotras frente al espejo, era como una resplandeciente muñequita en tafetán azul y lentejuelas.  
En cuanto a mi… escudriñe mi imagen con ojo experto y volví a pensar: _El vestido está bien_. La única frase que me vino a la mente fue _violetas escarchadas. _Mi madre había tenido un tarro de ellas, flores auténticas sumergidas en azúcar cristalizado y congeladas.  
Bajamos las escaleras juntas, como habíamos hecho para cada baile desde primaria.  
Mi madre y mi padre estaban en la sala de estar con Cloe, que tenía puesto su pijama.  
- Chicas, están preciosas - dijo mi madre, que estaba agitada y nerviosa como si ella misma fuera al baile.  
Me beso, y Cloe alzo los brazos para abrazarme.  
- Esta muy bonita - dijo con la sencillez de sus cuatro años.  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Naruto estaba en la entrada, con un traje de alta costura. Con él estaba Neji y Sai que se veían igual de guapos. Busque a Sasuke, Sakura y Corinne.  
- Probablemente Corinne ya esté allí - dijo Naruto, interpretando mi veloz mirada -. Escucha, Tenten…  
Pero lo que fuera lo que estaba a punto de decir quedo interrumpido por los demás. Sai e Ino fueron con nosotros en mi auto, y no dejaron de intercambiar agudezas durante todo el trayecto hasta el internado.

La música salía al exterior por las puertas abiertas del auditorio. En cuanto abandone el auto, una curiosa certeza me embargo. Corinne aún no estaba aquí, comprendí, contemplando la masa cuadrada del primer edificio.  
Dentro, todo era un caleidoscopio de color y actividad. Nos vimos asediados en cuanto entramos, y a todo el grupo nos cayó una lluvia de cumplidos. En segundos Neji fue rodeado de chicas, cada una pidiendo un baile. Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sai fueron a la mesa del ponche, y yo me quede cerca de la entrada a esperar a Corinne.  
Corinne, con los cabellos negros y lustrosos y acompañados de destellos plata bajo la luz hizo ingreso por las grandes puertas. La piel luciendo un pálido perfecto. Llevaba un vestido confeccionado totalmente en seda negra como el ébano y sin tirantes, se adhería la larga figura esbelta esbozada bajo la luz, mostraba una increíblemente osada extensión de aquella piel, resaltando las curvas, realzándolas en la parte superior mediante lo que averigüe que recibía nombre de escote _corazón_. El vestido se mantenía pegado al cuerpo hasta llegar a las rodillas, donde se acampanaba repentinamente, ensanchándose de un modo peculiar. Un vestido _sirena_.  
Cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca esbozo una sonrisa y sus ojos grises cayeron sobre mí, era una verdadera princesa, y sin dudas la chica más hermosa que estaba hoy en este baile. Su genuina elegancia y su cabello que finalizaba en ondas me dejo sin palabras.  
- Hola - dijo sumida en aquella calma, escudriño la multitud y luego volvió a sonreír.  
- Has venido - dije torpemente y ella asintió.  
- Bueno, me lo has pedido con bastante insistencia.  
- Es que… Oh, Corinne. Estas demasiado hermosa.  
- _Merci._ Es el primer baile al que asisto, estoy un poco invadida por el nerviosismo.  
Caminamos lentamente entre la multitud que no quitaba la vista del esbelto cuerpo de Corinne. Algunos más torpemente intentaban acercarse y preguntar su nombre.  
- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de saber quién soy, Tenten? - pregunto una vez que estuvimos alejadas del bullicio.  
- Hoy coronaran a la "_Princesa de Hielo_" que está presente en este baile, deben poner su nombre en la lista de coronación y quien posea la mayor cantidad de votos será quien reciba la diadema. Los hombres son quienes deben premiarla, así que prepárate para deslumbrar en el escenario, Corinne, todos quieren verte ahí.

* * *

_Tenten_


	37. Frio viento nocturno

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

En el vertiginoso remolino que debería haberlo sido todo para mí, no dejaba de buscar una cabeza morena.  
Sakon respiraba pesadamente sobre mí, oliendo a ponche y a chicle de menta, mientras su acompañante lucía una expresión asesina. Hice caso omiso de él con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz.  
Algunos estudiantes pasaban ante mí con empapados vasos de papel y aspecto de estar siendo estrangulados por el cuello de su camisa. Una chica rubia, se acercó veloz y empezó alabar mi vestido. Tenten estaba ya en la pista de baile, brillando bajo las luces. Pero no vi a Sasuke por ninguna parte. En medio de un grupo de desesperadas jóvenes hormonales vi a Neji Hyuga, me miro con asombro y luego se escabullo hasta mí.  
Otra vaharada más de chicle de menta y vomitaría. Le sonreí cuando estuvo a mi lado y el discretamente observo mi vestido.  
- Te ves… hermosa - dijo en voz baja.  
- Te ves muy guapo, me gusta tu traje.  
Huimos a la mesa de los refrescos, donde un entrenador se lanzó a hacer un estudio crítico del partido. Parejas y grupos se acercaban a nosotros, se quedaban unos pocos minutos y luego se retiraban para dejar sitio a los que aguardaban tanda. _Igual que si realmente fuéramos de la realeza_, pensé. Mire de soslayo para ver si Neji compartía mi regocijo, pero él tenía la mirada fija a su izquierda.  
Seguí su mirada. Y allí, medio oculta tras un grupo de jugadores de rugby, estaba la cabeza oscura que había estado buscando. Inconfundible, incluso bajo la tenue luz. Un estremecimiento me recorrió, más de dolor que de otra cosa.  
- ¿Buscabas a Sasuke? - pregunto Neji con expresión dura.  
- Solo para decirle algo, luego nos vemos Neji…  
- Está bien.  
Marche en dirección a Sasuke por entre la multitud. Nuevamente me vi atestada de jóvenes que me entregaban flores, tendría que dejarlas en algún lugar.  
Su traje tenía un corte sutilmente distinto del que llevaban los otros muchachos, más elegante, y llevaba una camisa de seda gris debajo de él. Se mantenía muy quieto, un poco apartado de los grupos que lo rodeaban. Y aunque solo podía verle el perfil, repare que su tez pálida resultaba aún más inquietamente hermosa. Me concentre en su hombro, en la línea de la mandíbula, y entonces él empezó a volverse hacia mí.  
En este instante, me di cuenta de que era hermosa. No era solo el vestido o el modo en que llevaba peinado los cabellos. Era hermosa en mi misma; esbelta, alta, imperial, un objeto hecho de seda y fuego interior.  
Vi que los labios de él se abrían ligeramente, de forma refleja, y entonces alzo la vista para mirarme a los ojos.  
- Hola.  
Era mi propia voz, tan sosegada, profunda y segura de sí misma.  
- ¿Te la pasas bien? - pregunte.  
_Lo hago ahora_. Él no lo dijo, pero supe que era lo que pensaba; lo veía en el modo en que me miraba fijamente. Jamás había estado tan segura de mi poder. Excepto que en realidad no tenía el aspecto de estarlo pasando bien; parecía acongojado, lleno de dolor, como si no pudiera soportar ni un minuto más aquello.  
La banda empezaba a tocar un baile lento. El seguía contemplándome fijamente, empapándose de mí. Aquellos ojos sombríos oscureciéndose aún más de deseo… Tuve la repentina sensación de que él podría acercarme bruscamente y besarme con fuerza, sin decir ni una palabra en ningún momento.  
- ¿Te gustaría bailar? - pregunte en voz baja.  
_Estoy jugando con fuego_, pensé de repente. Y en este momento me di cuenta de que estaba asustada. Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente. Era como si aquellos ojos negros hablaran a alguna parte de mí que estaba aterrada muy por debajo de la superficie y aquella parte me gritaba que lo besara. Algún instinto que jamás había despertado.  
No me moví. La misma fuerza que me aterraba me mantenía aquí. Aquello estaba fuera de control, me dije de improviso. Lo que sucedía aquí, fuera lo que fuera, escapaba de mi comprensión, no era nada normal ni cuerdo. Pero ya no se podía parar, e incluso aterrorizada disfrutaba con esto. Era el momento más intenso que había experimentado con un muchacho, pero no estaba sucediendo nada en absoluto; él se limitaba a contemplarme, como hipnotizado, y yo le devolvía la mirada, mientras la energía brillaba entre nosotros como un rayo calorífico. Vi que sus ojos se oscurecían aún más, derrotados, y sentí el salvaje salto de su propio corazón cuando él me tendió lentamente una mano.  
Y entonces todo se hizo añicos.  
- Vaya, Corinne, que encantadora estás - dijo una voz, y mi visión quedo petrificada por unos cabellos rosa.  
Era Sakura Haruno, los cabellos medianamente largos y su piel cremosa. Llevaba un vestido confeccionado en lamé rosado. Deslizo un brazo desnudo alrededor de Sasuke y le sonrió con indolencia. Resultaban una mezcla de ternura y oscuridad.  
- Y ese vestido es tan mono… - prosiguió Sakura, mientras mi mente seguía funcionando en automático.  
Aquel brazo informalmente posesivo unido al de Sasuke me lo decía todo.  
- Le dije a Sasuke que sencillamente me llevara a casa, así que no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo. Así que no te importara que me lo quede para el baile, ¿verdad?  
Estaba extrañamente tranquila ahora, mi mente era un vacío zumbante. Respondí que no, que desde luego no me importaba, y contemple como Sakura se alejaba, una sinfonía de cabellos infantiles. Sasuke se marchó con ella. De todos modos yo estaba aquí por otra cosa.  
Había un círculo de rostros a mí alrededor; les di la espalda y me topé con Tenten.  
- Dijiste que no venía con ella.  
- Eso creía…  
- Ya veo.  
Sumida aun en aquella curiosa calma artificial, escudriñe la multitud y vi a las amigas de Tenten que se acercaban, y a Neji abandonando su mesa. Lo habían visto, entonces. Encaminándome instintivamente fui hacia el baño de chicas.  
Estaba abarrotado de cuerpos femeninos, y Tenten y Hinata Hyuga mantuvieron sus comentarios alegres mientras inútilmente sentían preocupación por mí.  
- ¿Viste ese vestido? - dijo Tenten, oprimiendo mis dedos a escondidas.  
Pude ver en el espejo que mis ojos estaban demasiado brillantes y que había una mancha de color ardiendo en cada mejilla. Me arregle los cabellos y me aparte.  
La habitación se vacío dejándonos a solas. Hinata Hyuga jugueteaba nerviosamente con el lazo de lentejuelas de su vestido.  
- Quizá no sea tan mala idea después de todo - comento con calma -. Me refiero a que puedes bailar con cualquiera que desees. Y así tal vez sea para bien, y tú puedas dedicarte a otras cosas ahora…  
_¿También tú, Bruto?_, Pensé.  
- No les he pedido la opinión.  
- Vamos, Corinne, no seas así - intervino Tenten -. No intenta herirte, solo piensa que…  
- Y supongo que tú también lo piensas. Bueno, eso es estupendo. Sencillamente saldré y me buscare otras cosas a las que dedicarme. Como otra amiga…  
Las abandone a ambas contemplándome atónitas mientras me alejaba.  
Fuera, me arroje al remolino de color y música. Me demostré más radiante de lo que había estado nunca. Recibí todas las flores que me entregaban los muchachos, riendo de vez en cuando, coqueteando con todos los chicos que cruzaban en mi camino.  
Luego de un momento, me llamaron para que subiera y me coronaran, y permanecí de pie sobre el escenario, contemplando a las figuras multicolores del suelo. Alguien me entrego unas flores; alguien coloco una diadema en mi cabeza. Sonaron aplausos. Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido.  
- Ahora las tres preguntas para nuestra princesa de hielo - dijo el muchacho del micrófono.  
Se escuchó a la multitud más entusiasmada y luego le acercaron un sobre.  
- La primera y más importante. Corinne-san ¿Es usted Uchiha? - todos quedaron el silencio y me acercaron el micrófono para contestar.  
- Si - clara y cortante, les aclare el misterio.  
- La segunda pero igual de importante ¿Es usted de Francia?  
- Si, nací en Japón pero luego me fui a Francia.  
- La tercera pregunta: Se especula que usted ha venido con Neji Hyuga, ¿él es su novio?  
Me demore un momento en contestar, sonreí impulsivamente y luego en voz baja conteste:  
- He venido sin pareja a este baile - suspire - Neji Hyuga es un gran muchacho, pero no es mi novio.  
- ¿Y lo será? - pregunto instintivamente el muchacho y sonreí con levedad.  
- Ya se han acabado las tres preguntas.  
Di las gracias y descendí del escenario.  
Coquetee con Sakon porque era quien estaba más cerca cuando ascendí, él era capitán del equipo de rugby. Había venido a este baile para recaudar información sobre los tres ataques que habían sucedido en el cementerio de Okutama.  
Debía estar totalmente segura que no había sido obra de una pandilla. Extraje una de las rosas del ramo y se la di. Neji observaba desde la barrera, con los labios apretados. La olvidada acompañante de Sakon estaba casi hecha un mar de lágrimas.  
Olí alcohol mezclado con menta en el aliento de Sakon, y vi que el muchacho tenía el rostro colorado. Sus amigos me rodeaban, un grupo que chillaba y reía a carcajadas, y vi que Haki vertía algo de una bolsa de papel marrón en su vaso de ponche.  
Nunca antes había visto a estos chicos, pero me sabía los nombres de la mayoría de los estudiantes en este instituto. Me recibieron con una calurosa acogida, admirándome, los muchachos disputándose mi atención. Los chistes volaban de un lado a otro, y reía incluso cuando no tenían sentido. El brazo de Sakon me rodeo la cintura dejando su mano en mi descubierta espalda, tuve que apretar la mandíbula para soportar las ganas de darle un golpe, me limite a sonreír. Con el rabillo del ojo vi que Neji meneaba la cabeza y se alejaba. Tenten y Hinata Hyuga empezaban a mostrarse estridentes, los muchachos alborotadores. Sakon me besuqueaba la mano.  
- Tengo una idea - anuncio este al grupo, abrazándome con más fuerza contra el -. Vayamos a algún lugar más divertido.  
Alguien chilló:  
- ¿Adónde, Sakon? ¿A casa de tu padre?  
Sakon sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa borracha y temeraria.  
- No, me refiero a alguna parte donde podamos dejar nuestra marca. Como el cementerio.  
_Ahí estaba, era mi oportunidad.  
_Las chicas lanzaron grititos, los chicos se dieron codazos entre si y fingidos puñetazos.  
La acompañante de Sakon seguía allí de pie, fuera del círculo.  
- Sakon, esto es una locura - dijo con voz aguda y débil -. Ya sabes lo que ha sucedido en ese lugar. No iré allí.  
- Estupendo, entonces quédate aquí. - Sakon saco unas llaves del bolsillo y las agito frente al resto -. ¿Quién no tiene miedo? - preguntó.  
- Eh, yo estoy dispuesto a ir - dijo Haki, y se escuchó un coro de aprobación.  
- Yo, también - dije con voz clara y desafiante.  
Dedique una sonrisa a Sakon, y este prácticamente me tomo en volandas.  
Y acto seguido yo y Sakon conducíamos ya un ruidoso y alborotador grupo a la zona de aparcamiento, donde todos se amontonaron en autos. Y luego Sakon bajo la capota de su descapotable y yo me introduje en el auto, con Haki y una muchacha llamada Tayuya apretujándose en el asiento trasero.  
- ¡Corinne! - gritó alguien, muy lejos, desde la entrada iluminada del internado.  
- Conduce - le ordene a Sakon quitándome la diadema, y el motor se puso en marcha.  
Arrancamos dejando las marcas de los neumáticos en el suelo del aparcamiento, y el frio viento nocturno azoto mi rostro.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	38. Es un país libre

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Estaba en la pista de baile con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la música fluyera a través de mí. Cuando los abrí un instante, Hinata me hacía señas desde un lateral. Alce mi barbilla con rebeldía, pero puesto que las señas de Hinata se hacían más insistentes obedecí.  
Neji estaba detrás de ella y tenía el entrecejo fruncido.  
- Corinne-san acaba de irse - dijo Hinata.  
- Es un país libre - repuse.  
- Se fue con Sakon, el capitán del equipo de rugby - indico Hinata -. Neji ni-san ¿estás seguro de no haber oído adonde iban?  
Neji negó con la cabeza.  
- Se merece lo que le suceda, pero también es culpa mía - dije con voz sombría -. Debería ir tras ella.  
- No sé cómo la encontraremos - observo Neji - pero tenemos que intentarlo. Tenten, tu no tendrás una idea de donde está, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. He estado bailando. ¿Has oído hablar de eso, verdad, lo que uno hace en un baile?  
- ¿Deberíamos llamar a Sasuke-Kun? - pregunto Hinata en voz baja.  
- Sera un lio si se llega a enterar, no le digan nada. Busquémosla nosotros mismos.  
- Y si vamos a hacerlo, será mejor salir ahora - Torció Neji.  
Di media vuelta y choque inmediatamente con un traje negro y camisa de seda gris.  
- Vaya, perdona - dije bruscamente, alzando los ojos y encontrándome con Sasuke.  
Al parecer no escucho nuestra conversación, él no dijo nada mientras yo, Hinata y Neji nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

* * *

_Tenten_


	39. Tranquilidad de Pesadilla

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Las estrellas se veían lejanas y brillantes como el hielo en el cielo sin nubes. Me sentía justo igual que ellas. Una parte de mi reía con Haki, Tayuya y Sakon por encima del rugido del viento, pero por otra parte observaba desde lejos.  
Sakon aparco a mitad de camino de la cima de la colina que conducía a una cabaña en ruinas, dejando las luces encendidas cuando descendimos del auto. Aunque había varios autos detrás de nosotros cuando abandonamos el internado, parecíamos ser los únicos que habíamos conseguido recorrer todo el trayecto hasta el cementerio.  
Sakon abrió el maletero y saco un paquete de seis cervezas.  
- Más para nosotros.  
Me ofreció una cerveza, pero negué con la cabeza, intentando no hacer caso a la sensación de nauseas que notaba en la boca del estómago.  
Ascendimos por la senda de losas, con nosotras tambaleándonos en nuestros zapatos de tacón alto y apoyándonos en Sakon y Haki. Cuando llegamos a lo alto, lance una falsa de asombro y Tayuya un gritito.  
Enorme y roja flotaba en lo alto justo por el horizonte, la luna. Era grande e irreal como una pieza de utilería en una película de ciencia ficción, y su masa hinchada brillaba pálidamente con una luz malsana.  
- Como una enorme calabaza podrida - dijo Sakon, y le lanzo una piedra.  
Me obligue a lanzarle una sonrisa radiante.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? - sugirió Tayuya, indicando con una mano blanca el agujero vacío que era la entrada de la cabaña.  
La mayor parte del tejado se había desplomado al interior, aunque la chimenea seguía intacta; como una torre que se alargaba hacia el cielo muy por encima de nosotros. Tres de las paredes seguían en pie, pero la cuarta llegaba solo a la altura de las rodillas.  
Una luz llameo junto a mi mejilla, y me di la vuelta, sobresaltada, encontrándome con Sakon que sostenía un encendedor. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando unos fuertes dientes blancos, y dijo:  
- ¿Quieres usar mi encendedor?  
Mi ligera carcajada fue la más sonora, para ocultar mi desasosiego. Tome el encendedor, usándolo para iluminar el sepulcro que había en el lateral de la cabaña. No se parecía a ninguna otra tumba del cementerio, aunque Young decía haber visto cosas parecidas en Inglaterra. Parecía una enorme caja de piedra, lo bastante grande para dos personas, con dos estatuas de mármol descansando sobre la tapa.  
- Están muy pálidos - dijo Tayuya, riendo nerviosamente -, creo que lo que necesitan es un poco de calor.  
Saco un pintalabios de su monedero y empezó a cubrir la boca de mármol de la estatua de la mujer de ceroso color escarlata. Sentí un nuevo ataque de nauseas.  
Sostuve el encendedor mientras la otra muchacha usaba el pintalabios para colocar un bigote y una nariz de payaso a la estatua del hombre.  
Sakon los contemplaba.  
- Escuchen, ahí los tienen tan elegantes y sin un lugar al que ir. - coloco las manos sobre el borde de la tapa de piedra, intentando moverla lateralmente -. ¿Qué dices tú, Haki? ¿Quieres sacarlos a dar una vuelta nocturna por la cuidad? ¿Digamos, justo por el centro de la cuidad?  
Que infantil, pensé, cabreada, mientras Haki lanzaba una carcajada y Tayuya una serie de risotadas. Pero Haki estaba ya justo a Sakon, apuntalándose y preparándose, con las palmas de las manos sobre la tapa de piedra.  
- A las tres - dijo Sakon, y conto - Uno, dos, tres.  
Mis ojos estaban clavados en el horrible rostro de payaso de la estatua mientras los muchachos empujaban al frente y gruñían, con los músculos a punto de estallar bajo la ropa. No consiguieron mover la tapa ni un centímetro.  
- La maldita cosa debe de estar sujeta de algún modo - dijo Sakon con enojo, apartándose.  
Indiferente, me apoye en la tapa de piedra de la tumba para sostenerme… Y entonces fue cuando sucedió.  
Escuche un chirriar de piedra y note que la tapa se movía bajo mi mano izquierda al instante. Me alejaba de ella, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. El encendedor salió volando, y yo deje de respirar mientras miraba hacia arriba, y aunque me alejaba el cielo seguía ahí.  
Caía a la tumba abierta, y un viento helado rugía a mí alrededor. En mis oídos sonaron chirridos.  
Y entonces me encontré fuera y la luz de la luna brillaba lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a los demás. Sakon me sujetaba. Mire a mí alrededor intentando mantener la calma.  
- ¿Estas chiflada? ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Sakon comenzó a zarandearme.  
- Se ha movido. La tapa se ha movido. Se ha deslizado a un lado… y no se… casi caigo dentro.  
Los muchachos se echaron a reír.  
- A la pobre criatura le ha dado un tembleque - dijo Sakon -. Vamos, amigo Haki, lo comprobaremos.  
- Sakon, no… - empezó Tayuya.  
Pero entraron de todos modos. Tayuya se quedó en la entrada, mientras yo esperaba que algo malo les sucediera de todos modos. Al poco, Sakon nos hizo señas desde la puerta para que nos acercáramos.  
- Mira - dijo cuándo volví a entrar; el muchacho había recuperado el encendedor y lo sostuvo por encima del pecho de mármol -. Todavía encaja, está aquí la mar de quietecita. ¿Lo ves?  
Contemple con un disimulado asombro la perfecta alineación de tapa y sepulcro.  
- Se ha movido. He estado a punto de caer dentro…  
- Desde luego, lo que tú digas, nena.  
Sakon me rodeo con sus brazos, sujetándome contra él de espaldas y dejando sus manos en mi vientre. Mire más allá y vi a Haki y a Tayuya en una posición muy parecida, solo que Tayuya, con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar disfrutando. Sakon restregó el poderoso mentón por mis cabellos.  
- Me gustaría regresar al baile ahora - dije en tono categórico.  
Hubo una pausa en la fricción. Luego Sakon suspiro y dijo:  
- Claro, nena. - Miro a Haki y a Tayuya -. ¿Y ustedes dos?  
Haki sonrió ampliamente.  
- Nos quedaremos aquí un ratito.  
Tayuya lanzo una risita con los ojos todavía cerrados. No creí que fuera tan poco inteligente, aunque no me sorprendía de las chicas de Okutama.  
- De acuerdo.  
Me pregunte como regresarían, pero permití que Sakon me condujera afuera. Una vez en el exterior, no obstante, el idiota se detuvo.  
- No puedo dejarte marchar sin que eches un vistazo a algo - dijo -. Anda, vamos, Corinne - insistió cuando puse resistencia -, no hieras mis sentimientos. Tienes que verla, es el orgullo y la alegría de Okutama.  
Me obligue a sonreír, aunque sentía el estómago helado. No tenía miedo de lo que lograra hacerme Sakon, sino de lo que costaría defenderme con este vestido.  
- De acuerdo - dije, y empecé a andar hacia el cementerio.  
- Por ahí no. Es por aquí.  
Y al minuto siguiente me conducía hacia abajo en dirección a la parte más alejada.  
- No pasa nada, de verdad, no está lejos del sendero. Mira, ahí ¿ves? - e indico algo que brillaba a la luz de la luna.  
No me gustaba estar aquí, entre las desgastadas e inclinadas lapidas de granito de siglos pasados. La brillante luz de la luna proyectaba sombras perturbadoras, y había charcos de oscuridad impenetrable por todas partes.  
- No es más que la bola de la parte superior. Nada de lo que tener miedo - dijo Sakon, arrastrándome con él fuera del sendero y hacia la brillante lapida.  
Estaba hecha de mármol rojo, y la enorme espera que la coronaba me recordó la abotargada luna del horizonte; una luna que estos momentos brillaba sobre nosotros. No pude contener mis escalofríos al mirar mi ajustado vestido.  
- La pobre nena tiene frio. Tendremos que calentarla.  
Intente apartarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte y me rodeo con los brazos, atrayéndome hacia él.  
- Sakon, quiero irme; quiero irme ahora mismo…  
- Claro nena, nos iremos - dijo él -. Pero primero tenemos que calentarte. ¡Caramba, estás helada!  
- Sakon, para - insistí.  
Los brazos del muchacho a mi alrededor habían sido simplemente molestos, limitando mis movimientos, pero en este momento, con una sensación de sobresalto, sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, tanteando mi espalda desnuda y en busca de más carne al descubierto.  
No había estado nunca en mi vida en una situación como esta, muy lejos de poder golpearlo libremente. Dirigí un afilado tacón al empeine de Sakon, pero él lo esquivo.  
- Quítame las manos de encima.  
- Vamos, Corinne, no seas así, solo quiero calentarte todo el cuerpo.  
- Suéltame - le exigí realmente molesta.  
Intente desligarme de él. Sakon dio un traspié, y entonces todo su peso cayó sobre mí, aplastándome contra la maraña de hiedra y maleza del suelo. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar.  
- Te matare, Sakon. Lo juro. Lo digo en serio. Sal de encima.  
De manera patosa y descoordinada, intento echarse a un lado, riendo estúpidamente.  
- ¡Ah!, vamos, Corinne, no seas tonta. Solo te estaba calentando. Corinne la princesa de hielo, calentándose… Estas más caliente ahora, ¿verdad?  
Entonces sentí su boca caliente y húmeda sobre el rostro. Seguía inmovilizada por él, y sus empalagosos besos descendían por mi garganta. Oí ropa que se desgarraba.  
- ¡Uy! - farfullo -. Lo siento. Pero que linda cadena…  
Torcí la cabeza y mi boca encontró la mano de Sakon, que me acariciaba torpemente la mejilla. La mordí, hundiendo los dientes en la carnosa palma. Mordí con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre mientras escuchaba el alarido de dolor. La mano se apartó violentamente.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Dije que lo lamentaba!  
Sakon contemplo ofendido la mano herida. Entonces su cara se ensombreció, mientras, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, la cerraba convirtiéndola en un puño.  
_Ya está_, pensé con una tranquilidad de pesadilla. _O bien me va a dejar sin sentido o me matara.  
_Me prepare para el golpe.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	40. La Derrota

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Vi la luna sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sakon. Resultaba extrañamente apropiado que fuera a ser la última cosa que viera. Si hubiese sido una muchacha corriente mi reacción lógica hubiese sido gritar, pero estos momentos el grito había quedado atrapado en mi garganta, sofocado por la angustia.  
Y entonces algo levanto a Sakon y lo arrojo contra la lápida.  
Eso fue lo que me pareció, mientras rodé a un lado, sin aliento, sujetando con una mano el vestido desgarrado mientras la otra buscaba a tientas un arma.  
No la necesite. Algo se movió en la oscuridad, y vi a la persona que me había sacado a Sakon de encima. Sasuke. Pero era un Sasuke que no había visto nunca: aquel rostro de facciones elegantes estaba lívido y enfurecido, y había una luz asesina en aquellos ojos. Sin siquiera moverse, Sasuke emanaba tal cólera y amenaza que me hizo descubrir que sentía más miedo de él del que había sentido de Sakon.  
- La primera vez que te vi, supe que jamás aprenderías buenos modales - dijo Sasuke.  
Su voz era baja, fría y suave, y en cierto modo hizo que me sintiera mareada. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras él avanzaba hacia Sakon, que aturdido meneaba la cabeza, y empezaba a incorporarse. Sasuke se movía como un bailarín, cada movimiento natural y controlado con precisión.  
- Pero no tenía ni idea de que tu carácter estuviera tan poco desarrollado.  
Golpeo a Sakon. El muchacho, que parecía ser más desafiante que él, había estado alargando una mano carnosa, y Sasuke lo golpeo casi con despreocupación a un lado del rostro, antes de que la mano estableciera contacto.  
Sakon salió volando contra otra lapida. Se puso en pie gateando y se quedó allí quieto, jadeando, con los ojos en blanco. Vi descender un hilillo de sangre de su nariz. Entonces Sakon cargó.  
- Un caballero no impone su compañía a nadie - dijo Sasuke, y lo derribo a un lado.  
Sakon volvió a caer despatarrado al suelo, boca abajo sobre la maleza y los brezos. En esa ocasión fue más lento en incorporarse y manaba sangre de sus dos orificios nasales y de la boca. Resoplaba como un caballo asustado cuando se arrojó sobre Sasuke.  
Éste agarro la parte frontal de la chaqueta de Sakon, haciendo que los dos giraran en redondo y absorbiendo el impacto de la violenta embestida. Zarandeo a Sakon dos veces, con fuerza, mientras aquellos puños rechonchos giraban como molinillos a su alrededor, sin poder asestarle un puñetazo. Luego lo dejo caer.  
- No se insulta a una mujer - siguió.  
El rostro de Sakon estaba contrariado, tenía los ojos en blanco, pero intento agarrar la pierna de Sasuke. Éste le puso en pie de un tirón y volvió a zarandearlo; Sakon se quedó flácido como un muñeco de trapo, con los ojos en blanco. Sasuke siguió hablando, sosteniendo el pesado cuerpo en posición vertical y recalcando cada palabra con un zarandeo capaz de dislocar todos los huesos.  
- Y, por encima de todo, no se le hace daño…  
- ¡Sasuke! - grite.  
La cabeza de Sakon se movía violentamente adelante y atrás con cada sacudida, y me estaba asustando de lo que veía; asustada de lo que Sasuke pudiera hacer. Tenía la voz fría, como un estoque en danza, hermoso y mortífero y totalmente implacable.  
- Sasuke, ya es suficiente.  
Giro violentamente la cabeza hacia mí, sobresaltado, como si hubiese olvidado mi presencia. Por un momento me miro sin reconocerme, los ojos negros, y pensé en un depredador, como yo me veía cuando actuaba del mismo modo, un ave enorme o un carnívoro de piel lustrosa incapaz de sentir emociones humanas.  
Luego la comprensión apareció en su rostro y parte de la oscuridad desapareció de la mirada.  
Bajo los ojos hacia la cabeza colgante de Sakon y a continuación lo deposito contra la lápida de mármol rojo. Las rodillas del muchacho se doblaron y resbalo a lo largo de su superficie, pero, con gran alivio por mi parte, sus ojos se abrieron; al menos el izquierdo lo hizo. El derecho se estaba hinchando hasta convertirse en una mera rendija.  
- Estará bien - dijo Sasuke vacuamente.  
Al desaparecer mi inquietud, me sentí vacía.  
_La conmoción. Padezco una conmoción. Probablemente empezare a chillar como una histérica en cualquier momento.  
_- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sasuke, todavía con aquella voz espeluznantemente amortiguada.  
Pensé en Haki y Tayuya, haciendo quien sabe que junto a la estatua.  
- Sí.  
Mi cerebro empezaba a funcionar otra vez, a reparar en las cosas a mí alrededor. El vestido negro estaba desgarrado a lo largo del escote delantero; estaba destrozado. Mecánicamente, lo cerré con una mano, no llevaba sujetador.  
- Te llevare, vamos.  
Incluso a través de mi aturdimiento, me estremecí por un instante. Lo mire, la figura extrañamente elegante en medio de las tumbas, el rostro pálido a la luz de la luna. Jamás me había parecido tan… tan bello, pero aquella belleza era casi foránea. No solo extranjera para mí, sino inhumana, porque ningún humano podía proyectar aquel poder, o distancia.  
- Gracias, eres muy amable - respondí despacio; no se podía hacer otra cosa, parecía un ratón ante Sasuke.  
Dejamos a Sakon incorporándose penosamente junto a la tumba. Sentí otro escalofrió cuando llegamos al sendero y vi su auto.  
Pálido y silencioso, el anduvo a mi lado sin tocarme, excepto cuando se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió mi torso casi desnudo.  
Una vez en el auto dejamos atrás pastos vallados y campos oscuros hasta alcanzar un largo camino curvo. La mansión Uchiha estaba frente a nosotros.  
Tranquilamente ingrese por las grandes puertas y junto a Sasuke subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Sabía que ahora se venía el interrogatorio, pero me limite a observar su habitación mientras aferraba mi vestido al cuerpo.  
Advertí que él me observaba.  
- ¿Puedo ingresar a tu cuarto de baño…?  
Asintió con la cabeza. Me quite su chaqueta mientras que con la otra sostenía el vestido, se la tendí sin mirarlo, observe sobre su cama y tome una de sus camisas y entre al baño.  
Estaba aturdida y vagamente agradecida. Me quite el vestido, que cayó rápidamente al suelo, como seda muerta. Me puse su camisa, cubría hasta menos de la mitad de mis muslos, demasiado inapropiado pero no podía exigir más.  
No estaba segura de cómo había tenido lugar la transformación; pero en algún momento mientras me lavaba los arañazos del rostro y los brazos, empecé a sentir otra vez. Y lo que sentí fue ira.  
Maldito Sasuke. Podía llegar a mostrarse tan frio y controlado, incluso mientras me salvaba la vida, por así decirlo. Maldita su educación y su galantería.  
Tome mi vestido, los zapatos y salí del cuarto de baño con la barbilla bien alta y los ojos entrecerrados.  
Él no se había vuelto a poner su chaqueta y permanecía de pie junto al ventanal con su camisa de seda gris y la cabeza inclinada, tenso, aguardando. Deliberadamente, invadí su territorio, abrazándome el cuerpo sobre su camisa, incluso en este momento, sentía su aroma. Fui hacia él y efectué un examen del pesado tocador de caoba situado a un lado del ventanal.  
Sobre el descansaban una daga siniestra con empuñadura de marfil y una hermosa copa de ágata engarzada en plata. También había una esfera dorada con una especie de dial incrustado y varias monedas sueltas de oro.  
Tome una de las monedas, en parte porque eran interesantes y en parte porque sabía que a él le molestaría verme tocar sus cosas.  
- ¿Qué es esto?  
Transcurrió un momento antes de que Sasuke respondiera.  
- Un florín de oro. Una moneda florentina.  
- ¿Y esto que es?  
- Un reloj alemán en forma de colgante. Es de finales del siglo XV - dijo en tono angustiado, y añadió - Corinne…  
- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se abre?  
- No.  
También tenía los reflejos de un gato; su mano descendió violentamente sobre el cofre, manteniendo la tapa bajada.  
- Esto es personal - dijo con la tensión muy potente en la voz.  
Repare en que la mano estaba en contacto solo con la curvada tapa de hierro y no con mi propia mano. Alce los dedos, y el retrocedió al momento.  
De improviso, mi enojo fue demasiado grande para contenerlo por más tiempo.  
- Ten cuidado - dije con ferocidad -. No me toques, que a lo mejor pescas una enfermedad.  
Sasuke se apartó en dirección a la ventana.  
Y sin embargo, incluso mientras yo me apartaba también, regresando al centro de la habitación, percibí que él observaba mi reflejo. Y supe de inmediato que debía parecerle a él, con mis cabellos negros derramándose sobre el blanco de su propia camisa…  
Eche la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pude para contemplar el techo, y escuche una suave y clara inhalación. Cuando volví la cabeza, la mirada de él estaba fija en mi colgante de oro, que quedaba al descubierto donde la camisa no estaba abotonada. Pero al cabo de un instante el rostro se endureció, excluyéndome.  
- Creo - dijo - que será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación.  
En ese instante desee hacerle daño, hacerle sentir tan mal como él me hacía sentir a mí. Pero también quería la verdad. Estaba cansada de este juego, cansada de intrigar y conspirar e intentar leer su mente. Fue aterrador y a la vez un maravilloso alivio escuchar mi propia voz pronunciando las palabras que había pensado durante toda esta noche.  
- ¿Por qué me odias?  
Me miro sorprendido, y por un momento no pareció capaz de encontrar palabras. Luego dijo:  
- No te odio.  
- Si lo haces - replique -. Sé que no… no es de buena educación decirlo, pero no me importa. Sé que debería estar agradecida por salvarme esta noche, pero tampoco me importa. No te pedí que me salvaras. Para empezar, ni siquiera sé porque estabas en el cementerio. Te habías marchado con tu novia. Y, desde luego, no comprendo porque lo hiciste, teniendo en cuenta lo que sientes respecto a mí.  
- No te odio.  
- Y desde el principio te has mostrado de ese modo, solo te acercaste a mí para… para descubrir la verdad, y eso es tan… - Aspire forzadamente - No quieres ni que me acerque a ti ahora. ¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke?  
El permaneció callado ahora, con el rostro desviado. Aspire profundamente y luego erguí los hombros, alzando la cabeza a pesar de que tenía los ojos ardiendo.  
- ¿Y qué hay de malo en mí? - añadí en voz sosegada - para que seas incapaz de mirarme siquiera. ¿Es porque no soy mejor que Sakura Haruno?  
Lentamente, él se volvió y alzo la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban sombríos, sin vida, y algo se retorció en mí ante el dolor que vi en su rostro.  
Sasuke apenas podía mantener su voz bajo control. Pude oír el esfuerzo que le costaba hablar con serenidad.  
- No te odio - pronuncio cada palabra con cuidado, con claridad -. No te he odiado nunca. Pero tú… no eres la Corinne que conocí cuando pequeño.  
Me sentí desconcertada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había esperado, no era eso.  
- ¿A qué te refieres con eso…?  
- A que no lo eres - respondió en voz baja -. No eres como ella realmente. Se parecía a ti, pero ella era frágil, delicada, y vulnerable. Tanto interior como exteriormente.  
- Y yo no lo soy.  
Sasuke emitió un sonido que podría haber sido una carcajada de haber habido algo de humor en él.  
- No. Tú eres una luchadora. Tú eres…  
Permanecí en silencio un momento. No podía prolongar mi enojo viendo el dolor que había en el rostro de Sasuke. Hubo una larga pausa, tan larga que pensé que iba a dejar su oración a medias. Pero por fin dijo:  
- Aun más especial.  
No dije nada. Su rostro se había vuelto a cerrar y parecía mirar algo a los lejos, algo terrible y desgarrador que solo él podía ver. Pero no había únicamente pesar en su expresión. A través de los muros, a través de todo su tembloroso control, pude ver la expresión torturada de una culpa y soledad insoportables. Una expresión tan perdida y angustiada que ya me había colocado junto a él antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía.  
- Sasuke - susurre.  
No pareció oírme; parecía ir a la deriva en su propio mundo de aflicción.  
No pude evitar pasar una mano sobre su brazo.  
- Sasuke, soy exactamente igual a como era antes…  
- No lo eres - estallo él, toda su tranquilidad explotando en una furia colérica.  
Bajo la mirada hacia mi mano como si acabara de advertir que estaba allí, como enfurecido por mi desfachatez al tocarlo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y oscuros cuando me aparto la mano violentamente, alzando la suya para impedirme que volviera a tocarlo…  
… y de algún modo, en lugar de ello, me sujetaba la mano, sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados con los míos, aferrados como si le fuera la vida en ello. Bajo los ojos hacia nuestras manos juntas lleno de perplejidad. Luego, despacio, su mirada se movió de sus dedos enlazados a mi rostro.  
- Corinne… - musito.  
Y entonces lo vi, vi la angustia haciendo añicos su mirada, como si sencillamente él ya no pudiera luchar más por mantenerme alejada. La derrota a medida que los muros se desmoronaban por fin y veía lo que había debajo.  
Y entonces, sin poderlo evitar, el inclino la cabeza hacia mis labios.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	41. Niebla Maligna

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Espera…, para aquí - dije -. Me aprecio ver algo.  
El Lamborghini de Neji aminoro la marcha, acercándose lentamente al borde de la carretera, donde zarzas y matorrales crecían tupidos. Algo blanco centelleó allí, viniendo hacia nosotros.  
- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - dijo Hinata -. Es Tayuya.  
La joven apareció dando traspiés en la trayectoria de los árboles y se quedó allí, exhausta, mientras Neji frenaba en seco. Los cabellos castaños estaban enmarañados, y los ojos miraban vidriosos en un rastro sucio de tierra. Llevaba puesta únicamente su ropa interior.  
- Métanla en el auto - dijo Neji.  
Yo habría ya la puertezuela del auto. Salte afuera y corrí al encuentro de la aturdida joven.  
- Tayuya, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?  
Tayuya gimió, sin dejar de mirar directamente al frente. Luego pareció verme de improviso y se aferró a mí, clavándome las uñas en los brazos.  
- Váyanse de aquí - dijo con los ojos llenos de desesperada intensidad, la voz extraña y pastosa, como si tuviera algo en la boca -. Todos ustedes… ¡Váyanse de aquí! Ya viene.  
- ¿Quién viene? Tayuya, ¿Dónde está Corinne?  
- Váyanse ahora…  
Mire la carretera adelante y luego me lleve a la temblorosa joven al auto.  
- Te sacaremos de aquí – dije -, pero tienes que decirnos que ha sucedido. Hinata, dame tu chal. Esta helada.  
- Y herida - dijo Neji sombrío -. Pero está en estado de shock. Lo que realmente queremos saber es, ¿Dónde están los demás? Tayuya, ¿iba Corinne contigo?  
Tayuya sollozo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras le colocaba el irisado chal de Hinata alrededor de sus hombros.  
- No…, Haki – dijo de un modo ininteligible, parecía como si hablar le provocara dolor -. Estábamos en la cabaña…, fue horrible. Apareció… demasiado rápido, como neblina todo alrededor. Neblina oscura. Y ojos. Vi sus ojos allí, en la oscuridad, ardiendo. Me pincho en la espalda, me quemo…  
- Delira - dijo Hinata -. O esta histérica, o como quieras llamarlo.  
- Tayuya, por favor - dijo Neji, hablando despacio y con claridad -, solo dinos una cosa. ¿Dónde está Corianne? ¿Qué le sucedió?  
- No lo sé - Tayuya alzó un rostro manchado de lágrimas hacia el cielo -. Haki y yo… estábamos solos. Estábamos… y entonces de repente se oscureció a nuestro alrededor. No podía correr porque algo me había pinchado en la espalda. Corinne dijo que la tumba se había abierto. A lo mejor fue de ahí de donde salió. Fue horrible…  
- Estaban en el cementerio, en la cabaña en ruinas - interpreto Neji -. Y Corinne estaba con ellos. Miren eso.  
Bajo la luz interior todos vimos la sangre que corría por la nuca de Tayuya, espesa y viscosa. Tenía arañazos en sus brazos y piernas.  
Neji estaba pálido, y los músculos de su mandíbula sobresalían. Seguí la dirección de su mirada carretera adelante y luego menee la cabeza.  
- Neji, tenemos que llevarla de vuelta primero. Tenemos que hacerlo – dije -. Escúchame, estoy tan preocupada por Corinne como tú. Pero Tayuya necesita un médico, y debemos avisar a la policía. No tenemos elección. Debemos regresar.  
Neji volvió a mirar fijamente la carretera durante otro prolongado momento, luego soltó aire con un siseo. Cerrando la portezuela de golpe, puso el auto en marcha y lo hizo girar, cada movimiento realizado con violencia.  
Durante todo el camino de vuelta a la cuidad, Tayuya no dejo de gimotear.

* * *

_Tenten_


	42. Una noche dulce, y terrible

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Sentí que los labios de Sasuke se encontraban con los míos.  
Y… fue tan sencillo como eso. Todas las preguntas contestadas, todos los temores enterrados, todas las dudas eliminadas. Lo que yo sentía en estos momentos no era solo deseo, sino una ternura dolorosa y un amor tan fuerte que me hacía estremecer. La intensidad de sus sentimientos habría resultado aterrador, pero solo estando con el nada podía asustarme.  
Estaba en casa.  
Aquí era donde pertenecía, y lo había encontrado por fin.  
Con Sasuke estaba en casa.  
El me aparto ligeramente, y percibí que temblaba.  
- Corinne - musito el sobre mis labios -. No podemos…  
- Ya lo hemos hecho - susurre, volviendo a atraerlo hacia mí.  
Era como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, percibir sus sentimientos. Placer y deseo corrían veloces entre nosotros, conectándonos, uniéndonos. Y percibí también una fuente de emociones muy profundas dentro de él. Él quería abrazarme eternamente, protegerme de todo daño. Quería defenderme de cualquier mal que me amenazara. Quería unir su vida a la mía.  
Sentí la tierna presión de sus labios sobre los míos, y apenas fui capaz de soportar la dulzura de todo eso. _Si_, pensé.  
Las sensaciones ondulaban a través de mí como olas en un estanque quieto y transparente, y me sumergía en ellas, tanto en la alegría que percibía de Sasuke como en el delicioso oleaje de respuesta que brotaba de mi misma. El amor de Sasuke me bañaba, brillaba a través de mí, iluminando cada punto oscuro en mi alma igual que el sol. Mis manos tomaron sus cabellos deslizando mis dedos por ellos con ternura, las manos de él estaban en mis caderas con fuerza, sosteniéndome contra él, sentía su corazón, sus labios, su calor…  
Temblé de placer, amor y anhelo.  
El me aparto despacio, como si no pudiera soportar separarse de mí, y nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos con maravillada alegría.  
No hablamos. No había necesidad de palabras. El me acaricio los cabellos, con un roce tan leve que apenas lo sentí, como si el temiera que pudiera quebrarme en sus manos. Supe entonces que no había sido odio lo que le había hecho evitarme durante tanto tiempo. No, no había sido odio en absoluto.  
No tenía ni idea de lo tarde que era cuando salí de mi habitación con un camisón de seda negro, toque la puerta de Sasuke e ingrese en silencio, el aún estaba de pie junto al ventanal. Me acerque a él y mantuve su mano cogida, mientras le miraba el rostro y lo acercaba nuevamente hacia mí.  
- Es la policía - dijo, recuperando la voz con cierta dificultad; resultaba curioso hablar tras haber estado en silencio durante tanto tiempo -. Ésos de la entrada son el auto de Itachi y mi padre. Y ahí está el de Neji - indico.  
Mire a Sasuke, y la paz que me había inundado pareció frágil de repente.  
- Me pregunto qué ha sucedido. ¿No supondrás que Sakon ya les ha contado…?  
- Ni siquiera Sakon sería tan estúpido - dijo.  
Aspire con fuerza, y, de mala gana, solté mi mano de la de él. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que Sasuke y yo pudiéramos estar a solas juntos. Pero no se podía evitar. Salimos de su habitación, y descendimos las escaleras. Dentro, la casa estaba toda iluminada.  
Al estar en el despacho, vi lo que parecían docenas de rostros vueltos hacia mí y tuve una repentina visión de mi aspecto, allí de pie en la entrada, con el camisón de seda hasta menos de la mitad de mis muslos, casi desnuda, y con Sasuke a mi lado. Y entonces Chiyo lanzo un grito y me rodeo con sus brazos, zarandeándome y abrazándome al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Mi niña! ¡Gracias a Dios que está a salvo! Pero ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Y porque no telefoneo? ¿No se da cuenta de lo que nos ha hecho pasar a todos?  
Pasee la mirada por la habitación llena de perplejidad. No comprendía nada.  
- Nos alegramos de tenerte de vuelta - dijo Fugaku.  
- He estado aquí - dije lentamente -. Sasuke me trajo.  
- ¿Y esos arañazos en tu rostro? ¿Y tú vestido? ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Fugaku.  
- ¿No lo saben? Entonces Sakon no se los conto. Pero en ese caso, ¿Por qué esta la policía aquí?  
Me acerque lentamente a Sasuke de un modo instintivo y sentí como él se me aproximaba más para protegerme.  
- Están aquí porque esta noche atacaron a Tayuya en el cementerio - dijo Neji.  
Mi estómago se contrajo.  
- Oh, Neji… escúchame… quiero decirte que…  
- No importa - dijo y su expresión se tornó dura.  
Él, Hinata Hyuga y Tenten estaban de pie junto a la chimenea, con aspecto cansado.  
- La encontramos hace unas dos o tres horas y te hemos estado buscando desde entonces.  
- ¿Atacada? - dije, atónita -. ¿Atacada por quién?  
- Nadie lo sabe - respondió Hinata.  
- Bueno, de todos modos, puede que no sea nada de lo que preocuparse - indico un policía -. Fugaku-sama dijo que se ha llevado un buen susto, y que había estado bebiendo. Todo ello podría haber sido fruto de su imaginación.  
- Los arañazos no se provocan solo con imaginación - dijo Neji, cortes pero obstinado.  
- ¿Qué arañazos? ¿Pueden explicármelo? - inquirí, paseando la mirada de un rostro a otro.  
- Yo te lo contare - dijo Tenten, y me explico, sucintamente, como ella y los demás la habían encontrado -. No hacía más que decir que no sabía dónde estabas, que estaba sola con Haki cuando sucedió. Y cuando la trajimos de vuelta a aquí, Fugaku-sama dijo que no encontraba nada concluyente. No estaba realmente histérica, excepto por los arañazos, y podría haberlos hecho un gato, o ella misma en una situación de desesperación.  
- ¿No había otras marcas en ella? - pregunte en tono seco.  
- No - dijo Neji - desde luego, un gato no le arranco las ropas…, pero Haki podría haberlo hecho. Ah, y tenía la lengua mordida.  
- ¿Qué? - exclame.  
- Un mordisco terrible, quiero decir. Debe haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, y siente dolor cuando habla.  
Junto a mí, Sasuke se había quedado muy quieto.  
- ¿Alguna explicación sobre lo sucedido?  
- Estaba histérica - índico Tenten -. Realmente histérica; lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. No hacía más que farfullar algo sobre pinchazos en su espalda, ojos y neblina y no ser capaz de huir…, motivo por el cual Fugaku-sama piensa que fue una especie de alucinación.  
- Pero - intervino Fugaku -, por lo que he podido averiguar hasta el momento, los hechos son que ella y Haki estaban en la cabaña en ruinas que hay junto al cementerio, que era alrededor de medianoche, y que alguien entro allí y la ataco.  
- No ataco a Haki - añadió Hinata -, lo que al menos demuestra que tenía algo de buen gusto. La policía lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo de la cabaña, y no recuerda nada en absoluto.  
Pero apenas escuche las últimas palabras. Algo terrible le pasaba a Sasuke. No podía saber cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Se había quedado rígido mientras Neji terminaba de hablar, y en estos instantes, aunque no se había movido, yo sentía como si nos separara una distancia enorme, como si yo y el estuviéramos en lados opuestos de un tempano de hielo agrietado que se resquebrajaba.  
Él dijo, con aquella voz terriblemente controlada que había escuchado ya antes en su habitación:  
- ¿En la cabaña, Neji?  
- Si, en la cabaña en ruinas - respondió él.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, y sentí como el abismo entre nosotros se ensanchaba.  
- Sasuke - susurre, y luego, con más insistencia - Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?  
El sacudió negativamente la cabeza.  
_No me dejes fuera_, pensé. Pero él ni siquiera me miro.  
- ¿Vivirá? - pregunto el súbitamente.  
- No tiene nada grabe - respondió Fugaku -. Nadie ha sugerido siquiera que pudiera morir.  
El gesto de asentimiento de Sasuke fue brusco; luego se volvió hacia mí.  
- Tenemos que hablar - dijo -. Ahora.  
El policía, Itachi y Fugaku seguían hablando. Neji, Tenten y Hinata ahora estaban justo a la ventana seguramente llamando a sus casas.  
Salí junto a Sasuke del despacho, tome su mano cuando el comenzó a avanzar y me llevo hasta la puerta más cercana, era una sala vacía.  
Me tomo de la cintura velozmente y me arrincono hacia la pared.  
- Ahora me dirás - dijo en voz baja pero amenazante - ¿Qué pensabas cuando te dirigiste junto ese cretino hacia el cementerio?  
Estaba realmente molesto.  
- Yo…  
- Dime Corinne. ¿Sabías lo que podía pasar esta noche? ¿Sabías que algo los podía atacar?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Esperabas que fueras tú la atacada? ¿Por qué te comportas como una irresponsable?  
No había reacción en sus ojos, estaban entornados, sin brillo.  
- Sabia de los ataques en el cementerio, me acerque a Sakon con la intención de que fuéramos a ese lugar. Al principio todo estaba normal, solo un grupo de jóvenes comportándose de manera infantil. Luego, la tumba se movió conmigo encima, y el ambiente se tornó tenso. Algo estaba sucediendo. Cuando Sakon me invito a ese otro lugar del cementerio esperaba descubrir realmente si era ese idiota quien atacaba a las chicas o algo más. Pero me equivoque - aspire - Atacaron a Tayuya y a Haki, y a mí solo un idiota sin modales.  
Sasuke agacho la cabeza y luego le dio un golpe a la pared, esta se astillo.  
- Si algo te hubiese sucedido… si ese idiota te hubiese…  
- No lo hizo Sasuke, solo quedo en forcejeo.  
- Podría haberlo matado.  
- Pero no lo hiciste.  
Tome su mano, entrelace los dedos y tome su mejilla con ternura. No hubo reacción por parte de él. Le oprimí la mano, intentando trasmitir lo que sentía. Desee que lo comprendiera.  
El bajo la mirada a las manos de ambos sin mostrar nuevamente la menor expresión, luego, lentamente, volvió a subirla hacia mí. Y entonces, por fin, me devolvió la presión a mis dedos.  
- Si, Corinne - musito mientras sus ojos se aferraban a los míos -. Puedo darme cuenta de lo que sientes por mí… pero aun así…  
- No es suficiente, ¿no? No es suficiente para que te alejes de Sakura Haruno.  
- Lo siento, siempre será ella…  
Eran demasiadas las sensaciones que me envergaban, y pude darme cuenta que Sasuke estaba en la misma situación.  
- Lo comprendo, y más de lo que te imaginas…  
Era una noche dulce y terrible, un torrente de emociones. Había ido a él y él a mí. Y me estaba sintiendo tan feliz, llena de terror reverente y dicha… Intenté explicárselo con la mirada, ya que no podía explicarlo con palabras. Toda esta noche me estaba haciendo feliz, e incluso si me rechazaba hoy… no me detendría, y así me sentiría mañana también, cuando despertara y el no estuviera junto a mí, pero me sentiría poseída por la mayor de las dichas…  
Casi podría tratarse de un sueño, pero los temblores de Sasuke eran reales, y sus manos demandantes también lo eran. Los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón y mi calor corporal que ascendía ya estaban fuera del poder de mi razón, no quería seguir deteniéndome. Mi respiración estaba agitada, agitada por lo que iba a hacer ahora, queríamos que compartiéramos el mismo aliento, nuestros labios calientes y llenos de pasión, que cada partícula de mi cuerpo se fundiera en el de él. Quería amarlo, pero aún así… no lo hice.  
Le dedique una sonrisa.  
- Está bien - dije al fin.  
Le bese suavemente la palma de sus manos y luego salimos de la sala vacía. Ingresamos a la cocina, yo antes que él. Itachi sacaba de los estantes algunas hierbas y las examinaba con curiosidad.  
- Esas son hierbas medicinales - le dije y él se sobresaltó - Si quieres tomar un té estas son las mejores…  
Camine despacio hasta su lado y le prepare uno para dormir, él sonrió y luego miro inquisitivo a Sasuke.  
- ¿Te sucede algo? - le pregunto. Sasuke se había quedado recargado en la entrada, con su vista puesta en mí.  
- No. - le dijo y sonrió de medio lado.  
Intente mantener la tímida satisfacción que sentía alejada de mi voz.  
- ¿Quieres uno, Sasuke?  
- No, pero muchas gracias.  
- Corinne, en el despacho quieren hablar contigo, el policía te espera - dijo Itachi mientras dejaba su taza a un lado.  
- Oh, mi niña - dijo Chiyo pasando a un lado de Sasuke -. He ido por ti pero parecía que no estabas en tu habitación. En el despacho…  
- Ya voy - dije y camine hacia la salida, Sasuke se hizo a un lado y mientras pasaba junto a él le sonreí.  
Al minuto siguiente ya estaba en el despacho.  
Aspire profundamente y mire hacia la atestada habitación. Fugaku comenzó a revolotear y a fruncir el ceño.  
- Corinne - dijo -, ¿Qué sucedió con tu vestido?  
Y sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, donde estaba Sasuke de pie.  
Una especie de risa histérica ascendió vertiginosamente por mi garganta, pero la contuve.  
- Por supuesto que Sasuke no lo hizo - dije -. Él me salvo. - Sentí que mi rostro se endurecía y mire al agente de policía situado junto a Fugaku -. Fue Sakon.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	43. Ella era lo opuesto a Sakura

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Ella era lo opuesto a Sakura.  
Mientras bajaba por las escaleras bajo la débil quietud lavanda que procedía del amanecer, pensaba en lo que había sucedido anoche.  
La había besado, y no solo eso…, y lo que sentía era cierto, pero solo en estos momentos empezaba a darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo me había costado llegar a esta conclusión. Había sido consciente de cada aliento y movimiento de Corinne durante su tiempo aquí y había catalogado cada diferencia entre ella y Sakura.  
Sus cabellos, sus pestañas. Era un buen palmo más alta Sakura. También se movía con mayor libertad, se sentía más cómoda en su cuerpo.  
Incluso sus ojos, aquellos ojos que me habían dejado paralizado debido al sobresalto experimentado al verlos aquel primer día, ellas no eran realmente parecidas, en ningún aspecto podrían parecerse. Los ojos de Sakura, por lo general, habían estado muy abiertos, con un asombro infantil, o, por lo contrario, bajados hacia el suelo, como era lo correcto para una jovencita tímida. Sin embargo, los ojos de Corinne te devolvían la mirada directamente, te contemplaban con fijeza y sin pestañear. Y en ocasiones se entrecerraban decididos o con desafío, como nunca lo habían hecho los de Sakura.  
En gracia, belleza y autentica fascinación eran parecidas.  
Pero si Sakura era una gatita blanca, Corinne era un lobo.  
- Hola - Saludo Corinne mientras comía un trozo de pastel en la cocina.  
Por un momento sentí una oleada de pura alegría y temor reverencial, olvidando todo lo demás. Ella era cálida como la luz de sol, suave como la mañana, pero con un corazón de acero que no se podía romper. Era como fuego ardiendo en hielo, como el afilado filo de una daga de plata.  
- ¿Cómo dormiste? - Le pregunte mientras ella daba un pequeño bostezo y me miraba avergonzada.  
- Lo siento - Se disculpó - he dormido bien.  
- Hola - Saludo Itachi mientras asomaba por la puerta.  
- Buenos días - Saludo Corinne mientras rebanaba un trozo de pastel para Itachi.  
- _Vous êtes très aimable_ - Dijo con un acento francés ridículo, Corinne enarco una ceja y yo no pude aguantar las ganas de reír.  
- Es lo más patético que te he escuchado decir - Me burle mientras él ponía cara larga y luego sonreía avergonzado.  
- Pareces de buen humor esta mañana - le dijo Itachi a Corinne.  
- Lo estoy - le respondió y me dedico una mirada cómplice, el nerviosismo se apodero de mí.  
- Ya sabes que tenemos que ir al despacho del oficial de policía para hablarles sobre Sakon.  
- Si - asintió a las palabras de Itachi -. Pero ¿puedo acercarme a la casa de Tayuya primero? Sé que debe de estar alterada, en especial porque parece que no todo el mundo cree su historia.  
- ¿Tú le crees, Corinne?  
- Si - le respondió ella lentamente -. Le creo. Y… -añadió, tomando una decisión -, a mí también me sucedió algo…  
- ¡Mi niña! - interrumpió Chiyo, Corinne hizo una mueca -. Tenten-san y Hinata-san han venido a verla.  
La atmosfera confidencia se rompió.  
- Ah…, hazlas entrar - contesto.  
Tenten y Hinata aparecieron tímidamente en la entrada de la cocina y saludaron desde ahí, Itachi se levantó para dar privacidad y se dirigió hacia la sala.  
Corinne se puso de pie y se hecho una mirada, aun llevaba puesto su camisón. Tenten y Hinata dieron un paso y luego se detuvieron, permaneciendo de pie con una formalidad poca habitual. Entonces Corinne carraspeo, con los ojos fijos en una baldosa de linóleo. Prorrumpió una risita, y ante su sonido las otras dos alzaron los ojos.  
- Me siento demasiado feliz para colocarme siquiera a la defensiva - dijo Corinne -. Y sé que debería lamentar lo que dije, y realmente lo lamento, pero sencillamente no puedo mostrarme patética al respecto. Me porte pesimamente y merezco que alguien me ejecute. Ahora, ¿no podríamos simplemente fingir que nunca sucedió?  
- Realmente deberías sentirlo, mira que dejarnos allí plantadas de ese modo - la reprendió Tenten.  
- Y con Sakon, nada menos, con ese maleducado - apostillo Hinata.  
Esto estaba resultando interesante.  
- Bueno, he aprendido la lección en ese sentido - dijo Corinne, y por un instante su ánimo se ensombreció.  
En ese momento Hinata soltó una risita.  
- Y te llevaste el gran premio… ¡A Neji ni-san! Nos hemos dado cuenta que se ha preocupado demasiado por ti…  
- Así es, todo un galán. Iba a ir por ti al cementerio aunque fuese a pie. Y ahora dinos, Corinne… Sobre la pregunta que se te hizo en la coronación. ¿Sera Neji tu novio… a futuro?  
Sacudí mi cabeza, totalmente desconcertado.  
La voz de Corinne era tranquila, incluso complacida, y sus ojos estaban serenos. Sonrió a Hinata y luego a Tenten, sucesivamente.  
- No conozco realmente a Neji, chicas - Corinne suspiro - No hagan ese tipo de preguntas, son demasiado inoportunas. Y fue Sasuke quien me salvo, no fue Neji. Denle un poco de crédito, se lo merece.  
Las dos se giraron a mirarme, solo les dedique una mirada y luego le preste atención a la taza de té.  
- Así que Sasuke simplemente apareció, igual que la caballería en una de esas películas de indios. Si es todo un caballero. - comento Tenten.  
- Defendiendo mi honor - dijo Corinne -. ¿Qué podría ser más emocionante?  
- Se me ocurren una o dos cosas… - comenzó Tenten pero fue interrumpida por Corinne.  
- Me iré a poner ropa… adecuada, espérenme en la sala, por favor.  
Las chicas salieron y Corinne fue hacia las escaleras. La seguí y la espere junto a su puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Luego de unos minutos escuche que se abría su puerta y como una exhalación salía de ella.  
- Espera - le dije, mientras tomaba su brazo y la arrastraba hacia mí.  
- No deberíamos…  
- Itachi está en su habitación, Corinne… escúchame.  
Los dedos de Corinne estaban entumecidos alrededor de mi mano, intentando apretarlos con fuerza para que la soltara, oponía una obstinada resistencia. Tenía un aspecto tan satisfecho como el de un gato que se ha comido la nata. El brillo de su piel y el color de sus labios me lo indicaban.  
- No debemos hacer esto…  
No quise responderle. La expresión de su rostro, aquella expresión taimada y ufana no tenían efecto en mí. No tuve problemas para seguir entonces. Parecía haber olvidado la presencia de los demás, la tome con fuerzas y la abrase, ella me correspondió al instante y tras unos segundos sonrió complacida.  
- Quería despedirme… Ya debo irme. Pero no quería que las cosas quedaran mal entre nosotros, ya sabes, quería que no hubiese confusiones…  
- ¿Vas a tu paseo? - pregunto con ironía -. Por mí no te preocupes.  
- Voy a casa de Naruto, luego pasaremos por Sakura…  
- Que lo pases bien entonces.  
Esta vez no me observo, se dio la media vuelta y me dejo ahí, en silencio.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	44. Tribunal de la inquisición

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Les contare todo - les dije, mientras salíamos de la casa -. Pero primero, ¿Irán a casa de Tayuya conmigo? Quiero hablar con ella.  
- Puedes hablar con nosotras mientras te cambias de ropa, mientras andamos y mientras te cepillas los dientes, de hecho - Dijo Tenten con firmeza -. Y si te dejas aunque sea un minuto de detalle, te vas a enfrentar con el tribunal de la inquisición.  
- Como veras - indico Hinata maliciosamente -, todo el trabajo de Asuma-sensei, nuestro profesor de historia, ha tenido su compensación. Tenten sabe ahora que la Inquisición no es un grupo de rock.  
Reí con autentico entusiasmo mientras abría la puerta del auto de Tenten.  
- ¿Qué haces? - me pregunto.  
- No voy en un auto si no lo manejo yo - le dije y esta me tendió las llaves - Así está mejor, vamos.  
La madre de Tayuya estaba pálida y cansada, pero nos invitó a entrar.  
- Tayuya ha estado descansando; el doctor dijo que la mantuviera en cama - explico con una sonrisa que temblaba ligeramente.  
Tente, Hinata y yo nos agolpamos en el angosto vestíbulo.  
La madre de Tayuya dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de su hija.  
- Cariño, unas chicas del instituto han venido a verte. No estén demasiado rato - me dijo mientras abría la puerta.  
- No lo haremos - le prometí.  
Penetre en un pequeño dormitorio azul y blanco, con las demás justo detrás de mí. Tayuya yacía en la cama recostada en almohadas, con un edredón azul pastel subido hasta la barbilla, que contrastaba con su rostro blanco como el papel. Los ojos entrecerrados de la muchacha miraban directamente al frente.  
- Ése es el aspecto que tenía anoche - susurro Hinata.  
Fui a colocarme junto a la cama.  
- Tayuya - dije en voz baja.  
Ésta siguió mirando fijo al frente, pero me pareció que su respiración cambiaba ligeramente.  
- Tayuya, ¿puedes oírme? Soy Corinne Uchiha. - Dirigí una mirada de advertencia hacia Tenten y Hinata para que no acercaran.  
- Parece como si le hubiesen dado tranquilizantes - comento Tenten.  
Pero su madre no había dicho que le hubieran dado ningún medicamento. Fruncí el ceño, y volví a mirar a la muchacha.  
- Tayuya, soy yo, Corinne. La chica que te acompaño al cementerio. Solo quería hablar contigo sobre anoche. Quiero que sepas que creo lo que dijiste sobre lo sucedido - hice caso omiso a la aguda mirada que me lanzo Tenten y proseguí - y quería preguntarte…  
- ¡No!  
Fue un alarido, vivo y desgarrador, arrancado de la garganta de Tayuya. El cuerpo que había estado tan inmóvil como una figura de cera en violenta acción. Los cabellos castaños azotaron las mejillas cuando empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado para otro y sus manos se debatieron en el aire.  
- ¡No! ¡No! - chillo.  
- ¡Hagan algo! - exclamo Hinata con voz ahogada -. ¡Señora! ¡Señora!  
Intente mantener a Tayuya en la cama, mientras de un empujón hacia que Tenten y Hinata se alejaran. Los alaridos siguieron y siguieron, quizás si lograba desmayarla, o dejarla inconsciente por un momento… Entonces, de improviso. Su madre apareció junto a mí, ayudando a sujetarla a la vez que me apartaba.  
- ¿Qué le han hecho? - gritó.  
Tayuya se aferró a su madre, tranquilizándose, pero luego sus ojos entrecerrados me vislumbraron por encima de su hombro.  
- Él me dijo. Él me dijo. Él me dijo. ¡Tú eres parte de ello! ¡Eres malvada! - me grito histéricamente -. El vendrá por ti. ¡Mantente lejos de mí!  
Me quede anonadada.  
- ¡Ey! Solo he venido a preguntar…  
- ¡Perra!  
Resople. Vaya, aquí es donde se supone que debía golpearla, pero lo admito, admiraba su coraje para llamarme de esa forma. La última que lo había hecho no había tenido lengua para contarlo…  
- Creo que será mejor que se marchen ahora. Déjennos solas - dijo su madre mientras estrechaba a su hija en actitud protectora -. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que le hacen?  
Molesta, abandone la habitación.  
_Maldita malcriada, solo quería preguntarle algunas cosas.  
_Tenten y Hinata me siguieron.  
- Debe de ser algún fármaco - dijo Hinata una vez estuvimos fuera de la casa -. Simplemente se ha vuelto totalmente tarumba.  
- ¿Te diste cuenta en sus manos? - me pregunto Tenten -. Cuando logre tomarla, le sujete una de las manos, y estaba fría como el hielo.  
Sonreí con levedad.  
- Ustedes deben irse a su paseo - les dije, y me gire - Tenten, llévame hasta la mansión Uchiha y luego sigan con sus asuntos.  
- ¿Y tú, que harás?  
- Algunas cosas. Algunas cosas sin importancia.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	45. Palabras breves

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

A las once de la mañana pasamos por Sakura a su casa. Ya todos íbamos en el autobús que conducía Jiraiya-sama. Ino, para mi suerte, se llevó a Yudai al otro extremo y pude sentarme con Sakura durante el transcurso del viaje.  
- Casi no pude dormir - Dijo bostezando - deben ser las ganas de ir a la playa.  
Pasó una hora aproximadamente y todos charlaban animados.  
- Se ve que tienes sueño ¿por qué no descansas un poco Sakura? - le dije mientras ella se cabeceaba un poco.  
- Si, tal vez, estoy algo cansada - Dijo de nuevo con somnolencia; me acerqué a ella y levanté el pasa-brazos que nos separaba; lo acomodé en la parte trasera de los asientos hasta que ya no se pudo subir más.  
La abracé pasando mi brazo derecho por su hombro y ella se quedó quieta.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que ibas a dormir? - Le dije confuso y ella se sonrojó un poco al toparse con mi pecho.  
- Si - Dijo cerrando los ojos seguramente para no cometer una indiscreción y sonreí.  
Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza y acaricié su cabello con delicadeza, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Corinne, no fue lo mismo. Acomodé su cabeza en mi pecho y ella se acurrucó después de varios rodeos. Cerró los ojos después de un rato y sentía el leve y cálido soplo de su respiración.  
La miré por un momento, un momento que se transformó en varios minutos más.  
Suspiró después de un rato.  
El sol brillaba en la ventana, entonces siento como mis párpados me pesan cada vez más, las voces de los demás se hacen cada vez más bajas; hasta los gritos de Naruto en la parte delantera. Lo veo todo borroso y de un momento a otro lo veo todo de un negro espectral; ya no sé qué pasa; sólo siento el calor de Sakura y el leve movimiento del autobús en el que vamos, entonces no recuerdo nada más.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	46. La lucha por respirar

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

De un momento a otro mis sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, el murmullo de los demás a mí alrededor conversando muy tranquilos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y él estaba a mi lado, me abrazaba y pude notar como mi piel aumentaba de tono. Por lo que pude percibir ambos nos quedamos dormidos, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud en cada inspiración haciendo que mi cabeza subiera un poco cuando inhalaba y eso me divirtió.  
Luego de eso no supe que hacer; estaba muy a gusto de ese modo, el autobús se detuvo con suavidad y todos tomaron sus mochilas del portaequipajes. Alarmada me moví un poco para despertar a Sasuke, pero este me abraza más fuerte aún dormido. Cielos ¿y ahora qué hago? Alguien vendrá a buscarnos tarde o temprano, forcejee un poco más para soltarme de su agarre pero soltó un gruñido en respuesta.  
- Sasuke, Sasuke… despierta, creo que ya llegamos - Le dije roja como un tomate por lo incómodo de la situación. Entonces él se movió un poco y me miro desde lo alto; se sobresaltó un poco y me retiro con delicadeza.  
- ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto frotándose los ojos con rapidez.  
- Ya llegamos, ahora todos están bajando - Le respondí y Naruto se acercó a nuestros asientos.  
- ¡Hey teme! Ya es hora de bajar ¿uh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estabas durmiendo? - Dijo al ver la somnolencia de Sasuke.  
- ¿Eh? Sí, eso creo…- Le respondió y se recobró en instantes, para después ponerse de pie.  
- ¿Eso crees o eso era? - Le dijo arqueando una ceja con diversión; Sasuke se quedó quieto por un segundo y después lo miró con reproche.  
- Vaya que eres molesto; si ya sabías ¿Por qué diablos lo preguntas? - Dijo Sasuke dando en el clavo y Naruto rió en voz alta.  
- No te enfades, se veían muy tiernos - Dijo burlesco y puse los ojos en blanco; Sasuke estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.  
- Ya Naruto-kun, no los molestes - Dijo Hinata sin mirarnos pero pude percibir que se reía a nuestras espaldas; eso me hizo rabiar pero volví a mi estado habitual cuando descendimos del autobús; lo siguiente sería llegar al archipiélago en yate; todos parecían muy tranquilos; como si fuera cosa de todos los días.  
Llegué a la conclusión de que los únicos que parecíamos pez fuera del agua éramos Yudai y yo.  
- Sakura… un yate - Murmuro Yudai a mi lado para que los demás no escucharan.  
- Si - Dije atónita al ver el enorme bote color negro y blanco que teníamos justo enfrente del muelle.  
- ¡Pfff! Esto es todo un lujo - Dijo algo incómodo y he de confesar que yo estaba igual; aunque ya me imaginaba y es más, estaba segura de la elevada posición económica de mis amigos y de mi novio.  
Sasuke carraspeo y nos volteamos para verlo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - Le pregunte confundida y él sólo desvió la mirada con fastidio.  
- Nada, sólo me duele la garganta - Respondió Sasuke restándole importancia y Yudai rió con sorna.  
- ¡Bien chicos! Dense prisa, que estoy ansioso por llegar a esa bella playa, conocer esas bellas chicas en traje de baño y… - Dijo Jiraiya pero fue callado por Naruto quien se puso a gritarle lo pervertido que era y todos reímos un poco.  
Al subir al enorme yate cada quien escogió su sitio; Ino se llevó a rastras a Yudai y Sasuke compuso una sonrisa; no lo podía creer, supongo que esas actitudes dominarán por un buen rato al menos hasta que Yudai regrese a Yukazawa.  
- Sakura… ¿dormiste bien? - Pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras sus cabellos ondulaban al viento, la brisa en los brazos y rostro sentaba de maravilla; pues la temperatura era considerablemente más elevada que la de la cuidad.  
- Si, tú también estabas cansado ¿no es así? - Dije arqueando una ceja y él se puso muy serio.  
- Creo que si - Dijo escondiendo su rostro mirando al lado opuesto.  
- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? - Dije con diversión.  
- ¿Qué? No me avergüenzo - Dijo mirándome con reproche y me encogí de hombros.  
Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos y todos charlábamos de lo más animado.  
- Y entonces el calamar gigante se acercó y como soy muy fuerte viré a la derecha antes de que atrapara con sus espeluznantes tentáculos a la hermosa chica - Dijo Jiraiya-sama y Naruto sólo lo miraba con desconfianza.  
- Ya basta Ero-sennin, que nadie se cree tus tonterías; eso lo has de haber soñado o algo, ya que ni siquiera has visto a un calamar gigante - Dijo cruzado de brazos y me reí de ello; pero Sasuke parecía como ido; miraba al océano de un color azul turquesa sorprendente y no separaba la vista de eso, me preocupé un poco, ya desde la mañana estaba muy pensativo.  
- Es verdad, salve a la chica con mis propias manos - Finalizo Jiraiya-sama y todos rieron.  
- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Le pregunte moviendo su mano con impaciencia y él salió de su ensimismamiento.  
- Estoy bien - Dijo componiendo una sonrisa y dudé.  
- Algo te sucede, no sé qué es pero no me lo quieres contar, por lo visto - Dije algo molesta, él fue el primero en decir que no habría secretos entre nosotros y es lo primero que pasa; siempre fui sincera con él desde que comenzamos nuestra relación y yo esperaba lo mismo de su parte; si no había reciprocidad entonces no me parecía justo.  
- Es que… no sé lo que es ¿has sentido alguna vez que algo está… diferente?  
- ¿Diferente? - Dije frunciendo el ceño, esta conversación me resultaba de lo más extraño.  
- Como cuando algo no está bien - Dijo afligido y con una nota de desesperación.  
Pero nos interrumpió la voz de Jiraiya-sama, indicándonos que nos aproximábamos a nuestro destino y Sasuke alzó la mirada. Luego bajamos del yate.  
- ¡Oh! Hace años que no venía a este lugar - Dijo corriendo por la arena blanca hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser una bella casa de madera; al acercarnos más pude distinguir una fila de casas por el resto del paraje. Unos cuantos puestos ambulantes de miles de curiosidades y llegué a la conclusión de que esa isla era en su esencia; un lugar de turismo.  
Había cientos de personas comprando cosas y otras más en la orilla del mar, era simplemente fabuloso; todo era tan bello; sacado del más maravilloso de los cuentos.  
Abrí los ojos como platos ante tal paisaje y Sasuke tomó mi mano para continuar.  
- ¿Te gusta? - Dijo buscando mi mirada.  
- Si, es…precioso - Dije atónita pero después recordé lo que estábamos hablando y mientras caminábamos lo incité a seguir con la charla.  
- Mira; los vestidores están por allá; yo me iré a los de hombres - Dijo y se fue en compañía de los otros chicos; ni siquiera tuve el tiempo necesario de iniciar la conversación; en otro momento sería.  
Ino me tomó del brazo y todas las chicas entramos a los vestidores, eran pequeños espacios de madera; como los de los centros comerciales pero con un aire más rústico.  
- Sakura ¿Qué te ha parecido? - Pregunto Ino desde el vestidor de al lado.  
- ¡Es genial! - Le respondí sacando mi traje de baño de la mochila; cuando lo vi me lo pensé dos veces; era de dos piezas; color rosa claro.  
- Hinata, ¿Cómo es tu traje de baño? - Pregunto Ino y un gemido salió de la puerta de Hinata.  
- Emm… pues….  
- No me digas que es algo atrevido - Dijo soltando una carcajada y Tenten prosiguió.  
- Ino… no la fastidies - Dijo reprendiendo a la chica y entonces miré con cuidado mi bañador, me dio vergüenza salir con eso puesto ya que era casi lo mismo que salir en ropa interior; en pocas palabras era lo mismo; no había ni pizca de diferencia.  
Suspiré recordando que había ido con Ino a comprarme el bañador después de la salida con la hermanita de Yudai, ella lo escogió por mí y dijo que iba a "_brillar_".  
¿Brillar? yo no quiero brillar, pero su mirada asesina de "_pruébatelo o te mato_" me hizo vacilar; cuando entró a los vestidores; porque yo ni muerta salía de ahí con tan poca ropa; dijo que se me veía genial. Me puse roja como tomate al pensar qué diablos haría hoy cuando lo tuviese puesto.  
Nerviosa me puse el bañador y en mi mano derecha sostuve el pareo.  
Al salir las chicas ya estaban afuera; todas me observaron evaluativas y eso me puso realmente incómoda.  
- Sakura, que bonito traje - Dijo Hinata con dulzura escondiéndose tras Tenten, que traía un traje verde claro de dos piezas; la parte de arriba era una pieza sin tirantes, únicamente la banda verde.  
- ¡Ahora sí, vámonos! - Grito Ino mientras corría a la salida de los vestidores con su conjunto morado bastante llamativo, y digamos que hasta cierto punto provocativo. Por un segundo quise mostrarme tan desinhibida como ella.  
Hinata se dejó ver con un traje de baño color azul claro, de una sola pieza, se veía muy tierna de esa forma y le sonreí.  
- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? - Le pregunte acercándome a ella; Tenten ya había partido tras Ino.  
- Es que me da mucha vergüenza salir así - Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
- A mí también pero…hay que salir - Le dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
- ¡Dense prisa! - Grito Ino enfadada en las afueras y dimos un asalto.  
- Ya vamos - Le respondió Hinata con miedo y avanzó lentamente a la salida, yo la seguí detrás.  
Cuando el sol nos dio de lleno en la cara cerramos los ojos a causa de la luminosidad; los chicos estaban jugando voleibol.  
Entonces, de los vestidores de al lado salió Sasuke; me quedé como tonta mirándolo y él se percató de mi presencia a los pocos segundos. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento; él me miró con los ojos como platos y se acercó a mi cuando los otros chicos repararon en Hinata, Ino, Tenten y yo. Llevaba un bañador color negro; pude ver su torso bien formado y esa piel dura como el granito; me sonrojé a más no poder. Pero luego su mirada cálida cambió por completo.  
- Sakura - Dijo enfadado.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Podrías ponerte el pareo - Dijo mientras se acercó más a mí y me lo ajusto.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunte preocupada.  
- ¿No crees que es muy atrevido? - Pregunto con ironía.  
- Pues, yo en realidad... cuando fui con Ino ella dijo que estaba... - Me enrede por completo al intentar con manos nerviosas ajustar aún más el pareo. El apenas había rozado la piel de mi abdomen y me hizo sonrojar por completo.  
- Hmp, no sigas, ya entendí, como sea… ten cuidado con los pervertidos de allá - Dijo lanzando miradas asesinas a los chicos que se quedaron contemplando la escena - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que miran todos ustedes? - Dijo enfadado.  
Todos los chicos siguieron jugando y puse cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¿Qué te sucede? - Dije poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura.  
- Nada - Dijo molesto.  
- ¿Acaso no me veo bien? - Pregunte alarmada.  
- Todo lo contrario, te ves preciosa - Entonces enrojecí y él me sonrió, pasó un dedo frío por mi mejilla y me topé con su pecho; abrí los ojos como platos.  
Me quedé callada por varios minutos, no sabía que más hacer.  
- Eres bastante celoso ¿sabes? - Dije arqueando una ceja y él puso mala cara.  
- Creo que si - Dijo confesándolo y eso me sorprendió, esperaba que se negara rotundamente como hacían todos los hombres ante tal situación.  
Pasó el tiempo y decidimos entrar al mar, el agua estaba fría, excelente para el calor que hacía justo esa tarde; me quité el pareo ante la mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke pero ¿de qué otro modo iba a entrar? Después de un rato dejó el tema y entramos. Todos nos divertíamos; luego Sasuke fue más lejos y me dijo que fuera; me acerqué lo más que pude y entonces una gran ola embistió contra nosotros; caímos y al salir nos reíamos de eso.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Están bien? - Dijo Naruto un poco más al este y asentimos.  
- Naruto, ¿Dónde están las tablas de surfear? - Pregunto Tenten mientras se acercaba a nosotros con Ino y Hinata.  
- ¿Saben surfear? - Les pregunte atolondrada y ellas asintieron, al igual que Sasuke, él se veía simplemente perfecto con esos dos mechones de cabello cubriéndole la cara, como un modelo que anuncia un bloqueador solar o algo por el estilo, no podía evitar imaginándomelo con su tabla de surfear desde la orilla y en cámara lenta.  
- ¡Ven Sakura! - Grito Ino - Te enseñaremos.  
- Si, vamos Sakura - Insistió Tenten.  
- No creo que sea una buena idea Sakura - Dijo Sasuke mientras me tomaba de la mano y las chicas iban por las tablas.  
- Ay Sasuke, ya déjalo - Le insistí - Es una excelente idea.  
- Tú no sabes surfear... es peligroso.  
- Las chicas me enseñaran - Le dije mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.  
- Yo puedo enseñarte - Insistió mientras me tomaba por las mejillas pero puse cara de pocos amigos y el con pocas ganas me dejo ir.  
Escogimos una ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era simplemente perfecta para mí; y el mientras miraba desde la orilla me dio las instrucciones iniciales.  
- Soy un desastre - Le dije a Tenten cuando me caí por octava vez de la tabla.  
- Tranquila, yo te ayudo - Dijo Hinata y me tomó de la cintura para subir de nuevo a la tabla, por tres segundos me sentí victoriosa pues logré mantener el equilibrio, pero después pasó lo de antes y caí al agua sin más remedio.  
- No lo logro - Les dije enfurruñada, pero ahora que lo pienso, si ni siquiera soy buena en los deportes ¿Cómo podría hacer esto? Obviamente esto arremetía por completo en mis capacidades físicas.  
Pero fui mejorando, hasta que pude mantener el equilibrio por completo, decidimos ir más hondo y probar suerte con las primeras olas, las chicas iban a mi lado por si me caía de nuevo.  
Entonces… vino una ola, una que era simplemente perfecta; fue como un instinto el que me indicó que esa era la ola que debía tomar, me impulsé con los brazos hasta ella y me puse de pie cuando estuve sobre ella, con mucho cuidado; lo había logrado, después de tanto esfuerzo, Sí. Pero no duró demasiado; la ola me tragó una vez que viré a la izquierda para obtener una mejor posición; tragué agua por la boca y me quemó la garganta, era terriblemente salada. Hice una mueca y sentí como me hundía poco a poco; intenté salir del agua pero no podía; sentí un calambre en mi pie izquierdo y no podía moverlo; la desesperación se adueñó de mí ser en ese momento.  
Escuché la voz extrañamente distorsionada de Tenten un poco lejos, supongo que fue porque estaba debajo del agua; quise hablar pero no podía. Mi respiración comenzó a fallar y desesperada moví los brazos; el agua me alejaba más y más de la voz de las chicas, que se habían puesto a gritar.  
Fue inútil, mientras más esfuerzo hacía, más pesada se ponía el agua a mi alrededor... fue como esa vez que caí del puente, lentamente mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	47. Como agua entre los dedos

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! - Grito Tenten mientras salía a toda prisa del agua.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunto Neji al ver lo asustada que estaba.  
- Tenten - Le dije - ¿Y Sakura?  
- Sasuke - Respiro fuertemente - No lo sé, desapareció en las olas, Ino y Hinata aun la están buscando. No sé dónde está Sakura - Comenzó a sollozar y cubrirse el rostro con desesperación.  
Me aleje a toda prisa y comencé a acercarme a la orilla, cuando no la vi salir del agua me asusté; la busqué por todas partes, nadé hasta el extremo este, que era donde la habían perdido de vista; y nada… no estaba, la ola se la había tragado por completo y desesperado traté de avanzar por las aguas.  
- ¡Sakura! - Dije entrecortado, mi corazón se aceleró de repente ¿y si estaba en problemas? Si algo le pasa yo... no me lo perdonaría. Regrese a la orilla mientras Hinata e Ino salían sin respuestas, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y se acercaron corriendo a la orilla.  
- ¡Teme! ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo Naruto asustado, seguramente mi rostro no debió de sentarle muy bien.  
- Sakura, se metió al mar con Ino, Hinata y Tente, una ola se la llevó y no la veo - Dije al borde de la histeria.  
Todos entraron al mar en su busca. Pero que idiota había sido, la dejé sola, nunca me lo perdonaré.  
- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo pudiste perderla? - Grito Yudai mientras se acercaba a mí, ya sabía lo que sucedería pero no lo evitaría, levanto su brazo y su puño golpeo en mi rostro. No me importaba lo que hiciera, que me golpeara o me insultara, lo que quería era encontrar a Sakura.  
Yudai parecía igual de preocupado; me volví hundir en las aguas junto a Yudai, entonces el la encontró, la sacó y la llevó a la orilla seguido de todos nosotros, me acerqué a Sakura pero él me retiró de un manotazo.  
- No te le acerques - Me dijo con repulsión y la ira se hizo presente en mi voz, vi a Sakura inconsciente y se me revolvió el estómago; es mi culpa, es mi culpa, pensé sin cesar.  
Entonces Yudai le practicó los primeros auxilios, pero algo en su mirada me inquietó; puso cara de horror y gritó…  
- ¡Ayuda! Necesitamos llevarla al hospital, no respira - Grito desquiciado y el alma se me fue por los tobillos. Me arrodillé a su lado con los ojos desorbitados y temblando de pies a cabeza.  
Yudai se acercó a la boca de Sakura para darle respiración boca a boca pero no funcionó; quise hacerlo yo pero él me miraba con ojos rebosantes de odio; Naruto me tomó de los brazos cuando llegaron los paramédicos.  
- Tranquilo Sasuke… todo va a estar bien - Dijo nervioso y asustado también.  
- ¡Deprisa! Es aquí - Indico Sai a los paramédicos el sitio donde estábamos; la gente a nuestro alrededor se arremolinaba. Estaba paralizado, todo esto… yo, sabía que algo…  
Recostaron a Sakura en una camilla y se la llevaron deprisa; Jiraiya-sama regresó a los minutos con nosotros pálido y sorprendentemente preocupado.  
- ¿Pero qué pasó? - Dijo acompañando a los paramédicos a una sala dentro del centro de salud. Por unos segundos desee que mi padre estuviera aquí para atender a Sakura.  
- Necesitamos un adulto aquí por favor - Dijo un paramédico desde la puerta y me puse de pie, pero Jiraiya-sama pasó a mi lado y muy serio me indicó que él entraría.  
- Tranquilo Sasuke, todo va a… - Comenzó Naruto pero con mi furia no lo deje terminar.  
- No es verdad, todo está mal, fue mi culpa - Dije tirándome de los cabellos y con la cara oculta entre las piernas, me dejé caer en una desvencijada silla.  
- En efecto - Añadió Yudai - de no ser por tus locuras de enseñarle a surfear esto no habría pasado Uchiha - Dijo con rabia.  
- ¡Eso es mentira! - Grito Tenten - Sasuke no quería que Sakura fuera, yo le insistí... nosotras la llevamos - Se derrumbó en los brazos de Ino mientras las tres lloraban.  
- No... - Dije con frustración; todo se me había hecho tan rápido; llegar a isla, el camino a la sala de los paramédicos, todo….  
- ¡Hey! Pero no lo digas de esa forma - Comenzó Naruto - Sasuke no quería que le pasara nada malo a Sakura - Dijo defendiéndome pero me sentó de lo peor, me sentí el ser más insignificante y desgraciado de todo el planeta, yo merecía estar inconsciente en la sala y no Sakura.  
- Pues fue su culpa. Pero te prometo desgraciado que si a Sakura le llega a pasar algo, te romperé todos los huesos - Dijo Yudai extremadamente enfadado; se puso de pie y me sujeto por el cuello; Naruto lo apartó de mí y los demás chicos acudieron.  
- ¡Por favor! No nos pongamos así, Yudai-kun tranquilízate un poco - Dijo Ino mientras apartaba a Tenten de sus brazos.  
Hinata lloraba en una esquina mirando la sala donde Sakura se encontraba y cerré mis ojos a causa del dolor interno que experimentaba.  
- ¡Al diablo con eso! Te mataré Uchiha - Dijo Yudai abalanzándose sobre mí y golpeándome en el rostro, sangré por el labio y un líquido caliente brotó de él; sabía a metal.  
- Hey tranquilo chico, que estamos en una sala de urgencias - Dijo Shikamaru alarmado, no hice nada en absoluto, él podría golpearme todo lo que quisiera, pues lo merecía.  
- ¡No puedo creer esto! Y te haces llamar su novio, tú solo arriesgaste su vida. Eres un inútil. No eres digno de ser su novio ¿acaso la querías herir? Te odio - Dijo derramando unas lágrimas y dando un golpe a la pared con el puño, eso me enfureció y me puse de pie.  
- Yo no la quise herir, no digas estupideces, ¿Crees que no estoy tan preocupado como tú? Sé que fue mi culpa y me aborrezco por eso, pero nunca digas que la quiero herir porque es mentira!- Dije a todo pulmón y un paramédico salió para advertimos el ruido.  
Hice caso omiso y le mostré todo mi desagrado a Yudai con la mirada.  
- Eres un inútil - Dijo mientras se sentaba.  
- Deja de decir esas cosas - Grito Tenten - No sigas echándole la culpa a Sasuke, él no fue quien invito a Sakura a surfear.  
- Fuimos nosotras - Dijo Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
Jiraiya-sama salió minutos después. Quise entrar a la sala por la fuerza para ver a Sakura, necesitaba saber de ella.  
- Sakura…está muy grave, al parecer está en estado crítico; ella se estaba ahogando y sus pulmones están severamente dañados, ha tragado demasiada agua de mar, la trasladaremos al hospital de la región inmediatamente - Dijo Jiraiya con total seriedad y me desplomé en la silla. No era posible, Sakura, mi Sakura estaba grave. Todo por mi culpa.  
De camino al hospital no me dejaron ver a Sakura; nos arrastraron a la salida y la subieron a una ambulancia; al llegar al borde de la isla la subieron a un yate diferente y llegamos al hospital media hora después; entré corriendo y la chica de administración nos dijo que esperáramos en la sala contigua.  
No podía evitarlo, en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar. ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto?  
- Hey, tranquilo, la atenderán - Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver mi rostro, el sabia como me estaba sintiendo...  
- Naruto… ¿qué pasará si está muy mal? - Dije con frustración y Tenten llegó con agua fría.  
- Bebé esto, pareces un cadáver - Dijo preocupada y se sentó a mi lado.  
- ¿Dónde está Hinata, Tenten? - Pregunto Naruto al no verla.  
- Afuera… ella, necesita respirar un poco - Dijo evadiendo mi mirada.  
Me sentí de los peor, nunca antes la había puesto en peligro, ni una sola vez; ahora que lo hice, ahora que me transforme en el peor de los irresponsables, me siento fatal.

La enfermera salió de la sala y nos miró de soslayo; habló con Jiraiya-sama y él se acercó a nosotros a los minutos.  
- Sasuke… debemos hablar - Dijo Jiraiya con un tono inflexible y me tensé por completo; me puse de pie y lo acompañé a un pasillo solitario.  
- Sasuke… Sakura está muy mal; descuida, estará mejor - Dijo al percatarse de mi mueca de dolor.  
- ¿Entonces? - Dije temblando de pies a cabeza.  
- Tendremos que llamar al padre para que venga lo más rápido posible; él debe estar enterado de todo lo que sucede - Dijo con firmeza y no me negué; sabía que después de esto era muy probable que Asashi nunca me perdonara y que me prohibiría acercarme a su hija.  
- Lo entiendo - Dije con un nudo en la garganta, esto no estaba pasando, en realidad esperaba que todo esto fuese un maldito sueño.  
- ¿Sabes el número? Debemos telefonear - Dijo dudoso pero le di inmediatamente el número.  
- Este es - Dije mostrándole el número en mi celular y se lo ofrecí para que lo llamara desde ahí.  
Jiraiya-sama tomó el teléfono y se retiró unos cuantos metros, me quedé de pie esperando a que contestara, no perdí de vista su boca para ver si podía leerle los labios; pero fue inútil, pues se dio la vuelta inmediatamente después. Después de varios minutos Jiraiya-sama colgó y me devolvió el celular.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Viene para acá? - Dije con el alma en un hilo y él asintió.  
- Quiero que se sepas que… yo no creo que hayas puesto en peligro a tu novia sólo porque si, sé que tu no fuiste quien la invito a surfear... estas cosas suelen pasar Sasuke, y me haré responsable de lo que suceda de ahora en adelante; pues se supone que soy yo el adulto a cargo de ustedes - Dijo con firmeza y lo detuve, esto no podía ser así. Jiraiya-sama era demasiado bueno; no permitiría que asumiera las consecuencias de mis actos.  
- De ninguna manera Jiraiya-sama, todo fue mi culpa, por ser demasiado confiado y dejarla ir - dije moviendo las manos para todos lados y el negó.  
- Chico… ¿acaso sabes lo que puede pasar si le dices eso al padre de Sakura? - Dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándome con tristeza.  
- Yo… estoy preparado para todo lo que Asashi-sama tenga para decirme - Dije con dureza y Jiraiya-sama desvió la vista.  
- Sasuke… él está muy enfadado, me soltó cantidad de improperios, lo más seguro es que… no te deje verla en mucho tiempo o quizás…- Dijo dejando la respuesta al aire.  
- Eso lo comprendo a la perfección - Dije con tristeza y bajé la mirada, aferré mis pantalones; de camino al hospital subimos al autobús para cambiarnos de ropa.  
- Lo lamento, esto no debió pasar - Dijo con frustración y la enfermera regresó a la sala de Sakura, eché un vistazo pero no pude ver nada.  
- ¿Cuándo llegará? - Dije desesperanzado y Jiraiya-sama soltó un gruñido.  
- Viene para acá, seguramente en unas tres horas aproximadamente.  
Tres horas, tres horas y tendría que enfrentarme a un padre enfurecido, y con toda la razón del mundo; fui un irresponsable ¿Cómo es que algo tan simple puede resultar tan complicado? Enseñarle a alguien a surfear, sólo era eso… y acabó mal.  
No sé ni cómo hice para salir del hospital a comer algo; no quería nada, no quería separarme de la sala de Sakura. Naruto me tiró de la camisa para que saliera un rato pero eso no cambió nada. Jiraiya-sama llamó a los padres de los chicos para que alguien viniera a recogerlos; todos protestaron ya que quería asegurarse del estado de Sakura; pero no tuvieron más opción. Él debía quedarse para rendir cuentas al padre de Sakura, lo cual no tenía sentido para mí; y por lo tanto no podía regresar a los muchachos.  
- Pero… yo me quiero quedar - Dijo Hinata rogándole a Jiraiya-sama para que no llamase a su casa.  
- Lo siento jovencita, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa - Dijo Jiraiya con autoridad.  
En cuestión de dos horas llegaron varios choferes provenientes de las distintas familias; Yudai permanecía con el gesto tenso y mirándome con rabia. Tenten en cambio no se marchó, y dos choferes vinieron por parte de la familia Hyuga, habían traído el auto de Neji, él tampoco se marcharía... se quedaría con Hinata a esperar.

Cuando los demás se marcharon solo quedamos Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, Yudai, Neji, Tente, Hinata y yo. El tiempo se me hizo eterno, sólo de pensar en la llegada de Asashi-sama se me revolvía el estómago, entonces escuché unos pasos presurosos por el pasillo izquierdo y a una enfermera replicar.  
- ¡Señor! No puede pasar sólo así; deje que le de los…  
- No necesito eso, mi hija está en no sé dónde muy grave y debo verla, además soy un oficial, se me concede el derecho de…- Dijo una voz familiar y ahí estaba el padre de Sakura, mirándonos a los siete de uno en uno con furia remarcada en las pupilas desorbitadas.  
- Señor Asashi, yo soy Jiraiya...- Dijo poniéndose de pie y con semblante nervioso.  
- ¡Usted! - Dijo señalándolo amenazador.  
Me puse de pie de un salto para encararlo.  
- ¿Pero qué diablos le pasó a mi hija? ¿Dónde está? - Pregunto enfadado y temblado de pies a cabeza.  
- Ella está en la sala 453, la del fondo a la derecha - Le respondió Jiraiya con seriedad.  
- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo es que pasa esto? Usted es el adulto, no cree que ya que se ofreció a cuidar a los chicos debería ser más… - Pero no lo soporté más y hable antes que Jiraiya-sama.  
- Señor, espere… fue mi culpa, es por mi culpa que Sakura está grave, lo lamento muchísimo - Le dije y se me quebró la voz al pronunciar cada sílaba, Asashi-sama se quedó estupefacto y me señaló con el dedo.  
- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - Dijo acercándose a mí con decisión.  
- Yo... le había prometido cuidarla, pero rompí la promesa... yo… le estaba enseñando a surfear cuando de repente nos separamos y ella fue atajada por una ola, la busqué por todos lados y…  
- ¡Mentira! - Interrumpió Tenten - Ya deja de culpabilizarte Sasuke, ¿que no lo entiendes? - Se dirigió a Asashi-sama - Yo invite a Sakura a surfear, Sasuke no quería que ella fuese pero insistimos... Sakura fue con nosotras.  
- Si - Dijo Hinata mientras volvía a llorar.  
- Asashi ¿lo ves ahora? Es un irresponsable - Dijo Yudai - y dice ser el novio de Sakura... Esto es inaudito, él es un… es un… - Dijo peligrosamente y miró con el ceño fruncido a Asashi-sama; que se quedó boquiabierto.  
- Tú, dijiste que la cuidarías, me diste tu palabra - Dijo derramando una lágrima, esto era una verdadera pesadilla.  
Me sentí decepcionado de mí mismo; agaché la mirada y Asashi-sama soltó un gruñido.  
- Lo sé... fue mi culpa, yo le prometí cuidarla - Dije con mis manos hechas puños.  
- Yo nunca... nunca debí permitir que...  
- Señor, yo, me disculpo, la verdad yo no quería...  
Pero él me devolvió una mirada llena de odio.  
- ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar tus excusas chico; quiero ver a mi hija - Exigió dirigiéndose a Jiraiya-sama, miré a Jiraiya en busca de alguna señal de aprobación.  
- Lo siento, pero no se nos permite entrar - Dijo Jiraiya con firmeza - Y ya le dije que me haré responsable de todo lo que está pasando - Finalizo evadiendo mi mirada de confusión.  
Asashi chascó la lengua haciendo caso omiso.  
Una enfermera entró a la sala con su paleta donde tomaba notas de los avances de los pacientes.  
- ¡Déjeme pasar, mi hija está allí dentro! - Exigió Asashi con preocupación pero la enfermera se negó.  
- Lo lamento señor, pero ahora está restringido el paso a personas ajenas al personal, si gusta esperar; cuando salga de la revisión le diré los avances - Le respondió la Enfermera con un dejo de lástima a Asashi-sama, estaba destrozado.  
Yudai bufó y se rascó la cabeza con impaciencia.  
A los pocos minutos llenos de una tensión del tamaño del mundo, salió la enfermera y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.  
- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Asashi sin mucha cortesía.  
- Ya está mejor, sus signos vitales son cada vez más normales; con suerte quizás despierte esta noche.  
- ¿Ya puedo pasar? - Dijo a punto de abrir la puerta pero se contuvo.  
- Por ahora no, el médico encargado llegará en unos minutos y él lo decidirá - Le respondió yéndose por el pasillo.  
- Todo esto fue una completa tontería - Dijo Yudai mirándome con rabia contenida y desvié la mirada; la sangre me hervía.  
- Sasuke, será mejor que llames a tu padre para que...- Dijo ladeando la cabeza y miré mi teléfono celular, no sabía si sería buena idea pero marqué los dígitos de la casa.  
- Mi padre no está, se fue a un Congreso a Kioto por cinco días, llamaré a mi hermano - Dije con nostalgia y el teléfono timbró varias veces, una voz delicada y baja contesto el teléfono...  
- **_¿Hola? - _**contesto una voz calmada y alargando cada letra.  
- Corinne, soy yo... ¿esta Itachi? - Le pregunte impaciente y ella carraspeo.  
- _Mon Cher idiot_, aquí esta - Se escuchó como caminaba con prisa y luego la voz de Itachi se escuchó tranquila y baja.  
- **_¿Sasuke?  
_**- Itachi, sucedió algo...  
- **_¿Qué?_** - Dijo preocupado.  
- Sakura sufrió un accidente - Dije mirando a Asashi-sama que se paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia.  
- **_¿Cómo? ¿Están en la isla todavía?_** - Dijo y pude escuchar cómo se ponía de pie.  
- No, ya estamos en Okinawa, en el hospital de la región.  
- **_Voy para allá, no hagas nada, tú espérame_** - Dijo y puse los ojos en blanco.  
- No vale la pena, sólo es para que sepas donde estoy por si mi padre llama, dile lo que pasó y que estoy bien - Dije molesto, deseando ser yo el accidentado.  
- **_Ni hablar, le diré a Chiyo-basama que se lo informe, yo iré a buscarte_** - Dijo autoritario.  
- No. No me iré a casa ahora, me quedaré hasta que las cosas mejoren - Dije con dureza.  
- **_Iré te guste o no Sasuke, es más... ya voy por el auto; llegaré en unas dos horas quizás_** - dijo alterado - **_Corinne, espérame.  
_**Supuse que Corinne se había quedado a escuchar y ahora ella también venia.  
- De acuerdo - Dije rendido e Itachi colgó, me senté a esperar, cayó la noche sin que me diera cuenta; no quería comer, ni dormir; a pesar de que el cansancio se apoderó de mí en cuestión de minutos.  
- ¡No viene el maldito Doctor! ¿Qué espera? - Protesto Asashi y yo me puse de pie para ir a buscar al médico de una vez; al doblar el pasillo central vislumbré a mi hermano que preguntaba a una enfermera.  
- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Pregunto al verme y sosteniéndome por los hombros, debí tener el auténtico aspecto de un cadáver.  
- Estábamos en la playa, Tenten, Ino y Hinata le iban a enseñar a surfear pero en un momento se apartaron y una ola embistió contra ella, no salía; la buscamos por todos lados y nada, luego su amigo la encontró y no respiraba; yo... Itachi fue mi culpa - Dije frustrado y esperando a que acudieran las lágrimas.  
Me estrechó el hombro y nos encaminamos de nuevo a la sala de Sakura, el médico ya estaba charlando con Asashi-sama y Jiraiya-sama; se me contrajo el estómago.  
- Has tenido mejor aspecto.  
La voz de la puerta era suave y arrogante, pero cuando me gire vi que los ojos de Corinne llameaban.  
- ¡Itachi! Vaya... has venido - Dijo Jiraiya saludándolo con levedad y mi hermano asintió.  
- ¿Alguna novedad? - Pregunto con seriedad y Asashi-sama lo miró con avidez.  
- Tú debes ser su hermano, por favor, te pido que le digas a su padre que no lo quiero cerca de mi hija a menos de cien metros de distancia - Dijo mirándome resentido y me sentí flácido, seguro que algo no andaba bien con Sakura; mi hermano se sorprendió con levedad y después...  
- Lo siento, pero esto no es de mi incumbencia señor; siento que este tipo de cosas debería tratarlas directamente con mi padre - Le respondió con dureza y Asashi-sama frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? - Pregunte al borde de la desesperación.  
- Eso a ti no te importa, ya que tu hermano y tu prima vinieron por ti mejor ya lárgate; que aquí sales sobrando - Dijo Yudai y mi hermano me sujetó del hombro, pues sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas se iban a salir de control.  
- Mi nombre es Corinne - la voz de ésta fue como un látigo, y se revolvió enfurecida contra el colérico Yudai - ¿porque no aportas en algo y te callas?  
- ¿Porque tienes que defenderlo? ¿Una chica tiene que cuidarle las espaldas? - Le respondió.  
- Tranquilízate Sasuke - Dijo Itachi al ver cómo me tensaba, él miró gélidamente a Yudai.  
- ¿Y tú qué? - Le dijo desafiante a mi hermano.  
Itachi ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con levedad.  
- No vale ni el esfuerzo ni la pena - murmuro Corinne un poco más calmada - es solo un bebe llorón.  
- No quiero tener problemas con nadie; pero te recomiendo que bajes el tono, estamos en un hospital; no me parece apropiado que te comportes de esa forma con mi hermano, ¿o es que crees que él quería todo esto? - Dijo y Yudai se quedó callado por unos segundos, después lo enfrentó.  
- Tú que puedes saber, por su culpa Sakura está tan grave - Mi hermano lo ignoró y conversó un momento con el médico; sabía toda la terminología ya que se interesaba por el empleo de mi padre, pero nunca se consideró apto para esa labor, únicamente se fascinaba con las cosas que mi padre sabía sobre medicina. Asashi-sama se quedó con los ojos como platos cuando empezó a usar el lenguaje técnico con el médico.  
- Eres un irresponsable, Sakura estaría mejor sin ti - Dijo Yudai con un hilo de voz y me quedé petrificado ante tal observación. Corinne se tensó, tomo su cabello y sonrió con ironía.  
- Disfrutare con esto - Dijo en voz baja y elevo sus ojos peligrosamente hasta Yudai.  
- ¿Que miras? - Le dijo más molesto por la sonrisa de Corinne.  
- Entiendo por qué Sasuke no ha hecho nada aun, y es porque le tiene respeto al padre de su novia, pero a mí no me subestimes. El hecho de estar en un hospital no me detendrá cuando patee tu rostro - Le amenazo Corinne mientras dejaba su casco a un lado. Tenten la miro espantada mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata, y Neji enarco una ceja y miro a Corinne con detenimiento y luego a Yudai.  
- No lo hagas, Corinne - Le pedí. Sabía cómo era ella, pero los demás no.  
- Llévate a tu primo, lo único que hace aquí es estorbar - Dijo Yudai y se puso de pie.  
- Eso está fuera de lugar Yudai-kun - Hablo Neji - no deberías decir esas cosas; si tanto valoras la vida de tu amiga deberías tranquilizarte y dejar que los paramédicos hagan su trabajo; no tienes que mostrarte de esa forma tan infantil - Dijo con un dejo de fastidio y Yudai hizo caso omiso.  
- Este es el colmo - Dijo dando vueltas por la sala de espera; Tenten abrazaba a Hinata quien seguía llorando sin cesar.  
- No puedo entender por qué aun no lo has golpeado - Me dijo Corinne y luego sonrió divertida al ver a Yudai.  
- Eres un imbécil, lo único que puedes hacerle a Sakura es daño. Deberías largarte de aquí. Eres un...  
Pero no pudo finalizar sus insultos, Corinne lo miro desafiante y luego Yudai la miro con recelo... él iba a decir algo en contra de Corinne, todo se vio venir. Corinne camino hacia él decidida, Yudai solo pudo observarla actuar. Mientras el elevaba una mano Corinne la tomo con fuerzas, y la izquierda la cruzo frente a él empujándolo contra la pared. No podía moverse, y su propio brazo y el de Corinne le obstruían la respiración, sin dejarlo hablar.  
- Si vuelves a decir algo en contra de Sasuke - gruño - si vuelves a pretender siquiera que él tiene la culpa de todo esto, no volverás a hablar nunca más en tu vida. Siquiera podrás balbucear estupideces. _Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit_?  
Yudai se quedó en silencio, claramente había escuchado lo que dijo, Neji se levantó y retiro a Corinne con delicadeza, el Doctor, Asashi y mi hermano se acercaban por el pasillo... no debían ver la escena.  
Corinne se retiró de Yudai con una mirada peligrosa y luego retiro con suavidad la mano de Neji de su brazo. No me dijo nada, pero se quedó de pie a mi lado como si nada hubiese sucedido. Por unos minutos observe a Yudai, él se había sentado asustado y ahora miraba el piso sin decir nada.  
- Es cuestión de horas para que despierte, ya pueden sentirse tranquilos - Dijo el Doctor y se fue a atender otros enfermos.  
Itachi ingreso junto a Jiraiya-sama. Asashi-sama entró a la habitación cuando se lo concedieron y esperamos afuera. Después de eso llamó a una enfermera, me sobresalté y me puse de pie de un salto; la enfermera acudió y se abrió la puerta; entré sin permiso a costa de los gritos de Yudai; no me importaba nada, sólo quería ver si ella estaba bien.  
Me aceleré y entonces la vi, pálida como la cera; pero para mi sorpresa, estaba despierta. Al encontrarse con mi mirada me sonrió con dificultad.  
- Sasuke...- Dijo con voz rasposa y me arrodillé cerca de la camilla.  
- Sakura... ¿estás bien? - Dije pero entonces unos brazos me jalaron a la salida.  
- No puedes pasar - Dijo Yudai enfadado y Asashi-sama no hizo nada, sólo miraba a su hija y acariciaba su cabello. Por unos momentos desee que Corinne le diera un buen golpe y me facilitara la tarea.  
- Ya todo está bien hija, estarás bien - Dijo con protección y Yudai me sacó a jalones de la sala.  
- No... Sasuke, no te vayas - Escuche decir a Sakura pero la puerta se cerró.  
- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Aléjate de mí idiota - Le dije perdiendo los estribos y Yudai apretó las manos.  
- Tú ya no puedes acercarte a ella Uchiha - Dijo enfadado.  
- Lo que tú digas no tiene la más mínima importancia, Sakura es mi novia, ahora déjame pasar - Mi hermano se puso de pie y Corinne apareció a un lado.  
- _Salaud qui aime embêter_. Aléjate de él - Empujo a Yudai hacia atrás y se golpeó la espalda con la puerta de la sala, cayendo como un muñeco roto. Itachi no supo que hacer, solo tomar a Corinne que iba nuevamente por él.  
- No, ya lárgate ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Mira lo que pasó por su culpa.  
- Sasuke... no te alteres - Dijo Itachi con serenidad mientras tomaba la mano de Corinne.  
- ¡No! Déjame Itachi - Le dije, pues estaba a punto de golpear a Yudai con todas mis fuerzas.  
- Llévate a tu hermano ahora - dijo mirando a Itachi con severidad, el solo frunció el ceño.  
- Sasuke, vete de aquí - Dijo Asashi mientras tomaba a Yudai por los hombros para levantarlo.  
- Lárgate - Grito Yudai mientras Itachi me llevaba hasta la puerta de salida.  
Neji, Tenten y Hinata también se iban.  
- _Pathétique_ - Escuche decir a Corinne mientras se ponía su casco y se marchaba en su súper deportiva.

Hoy no la he visto, han pasado cinco días desde el accidente, solo ayer volvió a su casa y solo he recibido noticias de Tenten, por ella me he enterado que está mucho mejor. No he podido comunicarme con ella, al parecer Asashi le ha quitado el celular. Y Corinne solo me evita, cuando he intentado hablar con ella se marcha sin dejarme hablar…

Es miércoles_, _y nuevamenteno he podido hablar con Sakura, quizás mañana lo pueda hacer.  
Corinne sigue igual.

Jueves, hoy tampoco, quizás si voy a su casa me permitan verla, ¿qué cosas digo?, jamás me dejaran entrar. La verdad es que hice hasta lo imposible por verla. Varias veces me pase por su casa en el auto, pero su padre ya conocía a la perfección mi automóvil, mi padre habló con Asashi para arreglar las cosas; confié en que la intervención de mi padre ayudaría a sopesar los problemas, no funcionó.

_- Señor, sea razonable, yo ya hablé con mi hijo y...- Dijo desde el celular pero fue callado; pues el padre de Sakura se puso a gritar.  
__Mi padre me miraba de reojo y una triste mirada de su parte fue lo que recibí como respuesta.  
__- ¿Nada lo hará cambiar verdad? - Le dije con la mirada gacha y mi padre se acercó a mí.  
__- Sasuke... lo siento, pero dice que si no accedes a alejarte ella, él... levantará una orden de restricción en tu contra y...  
__- Eso no me importa, quiero verla - Dije y di un golpe a la mesa, no puedo describir el mar de emociones en el que estoy sumergido ahora, me siento tan impotente, tan inútil.  
__- No hay forma de que no se vean si van al mismo Colegio; pero fuera de él, no puedes acercarte a ella - Dijo con frustración._

No hice caso a los consejos de mi padre. Mi hermano opinaba que debía dejar que Asashi se tranquilizara, además, dijo que Sakura ya se encargaría de convencerlo.  
Volví a llamarla. Insistí demasiadas veces, hasta que dio resultado.  
- Hola - Dije en un hilo de voz, ya me esperaba que contestara la voz de su padre o del mismo Yudai.  
- **_Hola, Sasuke... yo, lo lamento, mi padre está muy enfadado, ya le expliqué las cosas pero... no quiere que me acerque más a ti, yo... he hecho todo lo posible pero..._**- Comenzó soltando el llanto y cerré los ojos con dificultad.  
- No te preocupes por eso Sakura, ya encontraremos la manera - Dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
- **_¿Cómo?_** - Dijo de nuevo sollozando y me maldije por causarle tal dolor.  
- No lo sé... esperaremos, pero yo en realidad llamo para pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó en Yaeyama, yo... fui un idiota, Sakura, yo no quería que te pasara nada malo, no debí dejarte ir... - Dije comenzando a recordar todo lo que había evitado en estos días.  
- **_No ha sido tu culpa Sasuke, eso...  
_**- Ya desde antes sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero... no creí...- Dije y se me quebró la voz.  
- **_¿Hablas del presentimiento?_** - Dijo con voz pausada.  
- Si, es una estupidez pero...  
- **_Olvídalo_** - Dijo con dureza.  
- ¿Cómo dices? - Dije atontado.  
- **_Y no trates de culparte, que mi padre ya se calmará y te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos_** - Dijo con firmeza y me quedé helado.  
- Sakura...perdóname - Dije suplicante y ella volvió a replicar.  
- **_No hay nada que perdonar, ya te lo he dicho, ahora... debo irme, mi padre viene, Sasuke... te quiero_** - Dijo y colgó el celular, me quedé sentado en mi cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Viernes, lo intenté todo pero no funcionó, Sakura estaba encerrada en su casa las veinticuatro horas del día.  
Entonces sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta, era Naruto que me miraba con cuidado y sonrió con levedad.  
- Hola - Dijo preocupado.  
- Hola, pasa - Dije con la mirada perdida y nos sentamos en la sala.  
- ¿Qué tal estás? No has salido en días - Dijo buscando mi mirada.  
- No he tenido ganas - Dije perdido en mis pensamientos.  
- Sasuke... todo se va a arreglar, sólo dale tiempo al padre de Sakura.  
- No entiendes Naruto, él no me va a permitir estar con ella, nunca. Soy el único que le ha tomado el verdadero peso a sus palabras. Todos dicen, descuida, pasara... tienes que estar bien. Ustedes no entienden - Le dije ocultando mi cabeza entre las manos.  
- No seas pesimista. Por Dios, tu nunca te das por vencido tan fácil - Dijo elevando la voz.  
- No tienes idea de cómo me siento, Naruto... yo la puse en peligro - Dije enfadándome, todos eran iguales, nadie sabía lo que sentía, nadie estaba en mi lugar.  
Este es el momento en que "_todo estará bien_" o "_dale tiempo_" no sirven, son solos palabras absurdas.  
- Ya deja de decir que nadie te entiende Sasuke... deja de pensar que eres el único con problemas, piensa en Sakura, ella se debe sentir fatal con todo esto, fui a su casa esta mañana y se puso a llorar - Dijo enojado y alcé la mirada.  
- ¿Fuiste a su casa? - Le pregunte mirándolo con expectación.

- Si, y créeme, está muy mal. Quiere verte, hasta ha discutido con su padre por ti, ella, estuvo a punto de marcharse con su madre para decirle toda la verdad; según me dijo habló con ella por teléfono al volver y está en desacuerdo con Asashi-sama. Sakura dijo que sus padres charlaron sobre la situación pero su padre reclamó tener derecho sobre Sakura. Ayumi-sama, la madre, no tuvo más remedio, está con su esposo de gira por motivos de trabajo y no puede volver, Sakura lleva días sin hablar con su padre. Está muy molesta.  
- Yo sólo le he traído problemas a Sakura, tal y como dijo Yudai - Dije aferrándome al pantalón.  
- No pienses eso Sasuke, ya deja de culparte - Dijo zarandeándome.

De eso pasaron unos días más, todo perdió sentido para mí, ya nada era lo suficientemente bueno como para tomarlo, lo veía todo tras una fina capa de amargura que me envolvía y alejaba a los demás, opté por la soledad. Me aislé de todos y de todo, y sólo volvía a la vida las pocas veces que hablaba con Sakura, sin embargo algo cambió con el paso del tiempo, sentía que algo ya no era lo mismo, ella seguía igual pero yo... ya no era el de siempre, era como si algo dentro de mí, algo que había surgido y que me había llenado de calor... se hubiese evaporado. Estaba vacío.  
- **_Sasuke ¿estás bien?_** - Pregunto desde el auricular y salí de mis pensamientos.  
- Si, lo estoy, estoy bien... Sakura, tenemos que vernos - Dije con voz queda y ella prosiguió.  
- **_Lo sé_** - Dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio.  
- Ahora - Dije con firmeza.  
- **_¿Ahora? ¿Estás seguro?  
_**- Por favor, debe ser ahora - Dije suplicante.  
- **_Mi Padre está en el trabajo, está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_** - Pregunto nerviosa.  
- En el parque de la calle 13 - Dije y ella acepto, corte la llamada, tome mis llaves y me dirigí a toda prisa.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	48. La cruda verdad

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me apresure, camine a toda prisa por las calles... allí estaba Sasuke.  
- ¡Sasuke! - No pude evitar gritar cuando lo vi, comencé a correr para abrazarlo.  
Él se dio la vuelta, estaba pálido pero sonrió con alivio y sus brazos me envolvieron en segundos.  
- Sakura... - Murmuro.  
- Te extrañe tanto Sasuke - No pude evitar llorar, lo haría por toda la tarde, todos los días hasta que yo y Sasuke estuviéramos juntos nuevamente.  
Mire a través de mis pestañas húmedas, sentí una inmensa gratitud por la urgencia de Sasuke. Quería estar con él siempre, pero no había hecho nada útil, solo ahora... escaparme.  
- Yo también, te extrañe - Dijo dando un suspiro, sus frías manos pasaron por mis mejillas y elevaron mi vista... él tenía los ojos profundamente cerrados, inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí y yo solo pude ver su boca entreabierta.  
Lo bese con urgencia, con una desesperación incalculable. Estuvimos así por varios minutos, mi mente conectándose con la de Sasuke, ambos estábamos profundamente en el interior del otro.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, ¿Asashi?, ¿Ino?, ¿Hinata?, quizás me observaban en alguna parte, quizás mi padre había llamado a la casa y se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia.  
- ¿Sakura? - Me dijo Sasuke quien también lo sintió.  
- No quiero contestar, estoy bien así – Lo abrase con fuerzas, no quería soltarlo.  
- Si quieres yo contesto - Me sonrió tiernamente - Ya estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti, si tu padre se entera ahora que estás conmigo...  
Me miro por unos segundos para ver si protestaba, pero no me importaba quien fuera… no quería interrumpir el momento.  
- ¿Hola? – Respondió - Soy Sasuke, ¿Cómo?... esta aquí… pero, su padre… - De pronto se puso rígido, estaba tenso, me apretó con fuerzas y luego me dijo - Sakura, toma… es importante – Me miro preocupado.  
- ¿Quién es? – El me abrazo con fuerzas y luego me dijo...  
- Yudai – Tome el celular y conteste de prisa.  
- ¿Yudai?  
- **_¿Sakura?  
_**- ¡Yudai!, no quiero hablar contigo – Abrase con fuerzas a Sasuke mientras este me acariciaba el cabello, era una situación perfecta y Yudai era el menos indicado para hablarme ahora.  
- **_¡Sakura, debemos hablar!_** – Había un tono apagado en su voz, pude darme cuenta.  
- ¿Sobre qué? - Le pregunte cortante.  
- **_Esto es importante, escúchame...  
_**- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
- **_Sakura, ¿Esta Asashi ahí?, escúchame... Ve con él ahora_** – Me comencé a asustar, ¿Qué sucedía? No podía ir con Asashi ahora... estaba con Sasuke, él no podía verme con Sasuke.  
- ¡Yudai, me estas asustando, no está Asashi, ya dime que sucede! - Me altere, Sasuke me apretaba contra él y ocultaba su rostro en mi hombro.  
- **_Sakura, escúchame… esto es… es delicado, espera a Asashi para que…  
_**- ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡Yudai habla!  
Algunas personas que pasaban por la calle observaban la escena.  
- **_Sakura… lo que pasa es que…_** - Su voz se quebró, algo había pasado, quizás él estaba mal.  
- ¡Yudai!, ya deja el misterio… ¡habla! - Estaba asustada, pude sentir como Sasuke me volvía a abrazada con desesperación, estaba preocupado.  
- Tranquilízate Sakura - Me dijo Sasuke en un susurro.  
- **_Paso algo… pero es mejor a que esperes a tu papá, él va hacia tu casa, ya lo llamaron.  
_**- Yudai, ¿Estas llorando? - Mis piernas flaquearon - ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Necesitas ayuda?, Yudai escúchame…  
- **_No Sakura, ¡tú escúchame!_** - Me grito - **_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdona por no estar ahí ahora, Yuto me llamo hace poco para que me comunicara contigo… tu no contestabas tu celular ni los Mails…  
_**- Por supuesto que no contestaba mi celular, estaba castigada. Pero ¿Yuto?, ¿Le sucedió algo?, ¡Se claro Yudai!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le paso algo a Ayumi? - Mi  
corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas, aparte a Sasuke violentamente… ya no podía respirar, el me miro y luego… sus ojos estaban tristes.  
Yudai no me contesto, lo escuchaba llorar. Mire a mi alrededor y vi como Hinata e Ino se acercaban desde unas cuadras más alejadas... se acercaban hacia nosotros, sus rostros fueron cambiando mientras veían mi expresión, algo no estaba bien.  
- Oh, Dios mío…  
Me tape la boca, sentí una urgencia terrible por volver a llorar pero no podía. Estaba claro que esto no era algo simple, algo había sucedido.  
- **_Sakura, no debo decirte esto pero… Sakura por favor perdóname, ve al hospital de Okutama, ahí está Ayumi. Ve ahora Sakura, no pierdas tiempo.  
_**Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta su auto, mire atrás para ver a Hinata y a Ino mientras estas corrían hacia nosotros. Me subí al Auto y me quede quieta. Sasuke me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y luego salimos a toda prisa. Él había escuchado lo que había dicho Yudai, él sabía lo que pasaba, yo no.  
- Sakura, escúchame… tu solo se fuerte, yo estaré contigo…  
Su voz se apagó en mi mente, ya no podía escuchar nada, había perdido la gravedad, ya no estaba ahí, no tenía sentidos, ya no razonaba. El tiempo no transcurrió, solo estaba yo en un espacio negro y frio.  
Estuve así durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke hablo con alguien por celular, ¿Asashi?  
- Ella no puede hablar ahora… vamos para Okutama.  
- ¿Papá?, Soy Sasuke… voy para allá, ¿Estás ahí?, Oh, Maldición, no puede ser…  
Jamás lo había escuchado maldecir, me reí un poco por eso, era chistoso escucharlo así. El me miro confundido mientras hablaba por celular, luego tomo el volante con desesperación siguió insultante, me miraba y luego desviaba el rostro… ¿Estaba llorando?, no, no estaba llorando. Dejo el celular a un lado y luego ya no lo mire más. El paisaje era hermoso, no había estado antes ahí, los arboles… las flores, el sol, quería salir y caminar por el césped, quería estar ahí y sentir el aire fresco en mis mejillas. Quería que Ayumi me llamara exigiendo que le contara sobre Sasuke, porque ahora estaría con él para siempre, ella lo conocería y me diría lo guapo que es. Quería estar con ella. Quería estar con ella ahora.  
- Hinata, soy Sasuke, Sakura no puede hablar ahora - Lo mire un poco confundida, Hinata había intentado alcanzarme pero… no importaba. Mire el paisaje… era todo de un verde esmeralda.  
- ¿Tenten?, escúchame, ¡no!, tranquilízate… voy para Okutama, ella está aquí conmigo, explícale lo que sucedió a Hinata que no para de llamar, no puedo hablar ahora.

Nos bajamos en un lugar desconocido, entramos a un Hospital, comencé a marearme, el olor… el olor.  
Estaba… el papá de Sasuke, me miro un poco asustado y luego lo llamo a él a un rincón.  
Me quede parada ahí, estaba confundida. El papá de Sasuke me llamo y yo le sonreí, este le tomo el hombro a Sasuke y lo hizo a un lado para que pudiera hablar con él, ¿Sasuke estaba llorando?  
Sasuke me abrazo, ¿Le había sucedido algo?  
- Ella no puede hablar ahora, está en estado de Shock - Sasuke le dijo a su padre.  
- ¿Sakura? ¿Me escuchas? - Se irguió un poco y me tomo por los hombros.  
- ¡Si lo escucho! - Le sonreí un poco y el miro a Sasuke con una mirada cómplice.  
- Espera a tu papá aquí, el ya llegara - El Dr. Se fue y me dejo a solas con Sasuke.  
- Sasuke, Asashi no puede verte aquí...  
- Eso no importa - Me abrazo y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, era tan agradable estar con él, como pude ser tan tonta y dejar pasar tanto tiempo - Sakura, tu madre…  
- ¡Sakura! - Escuche a Asashi a la distancia, venia corriendo por un pasillo y… ¿Estaba llorando?  
- Papá él no tiene la culpa - Me puse frente a Sasuke - Él no es responsable... yo lo llame.  
- Sakura, Hija - Asashi me abrazo y luego me miro a los ojos. Tenía que preguntarle…  
- ¿Dónde está Ayumi?, Yudai me llamo y me dijo…  
Y sentí que me sumergían en agua fría, vi todo en cámara lenta, mi alrededor, el sonido… ya nada era real. Asashi pareció comprenderlo porque cerró los ojos y me dijo en un susurro.  
- Sakura, tu madre… tu madre…  
Las palabras explotaron por mi boca y escupí la desesperación, un veneno que desintegro la importancia de cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa excepto Ayumi y… él, Sasuke.  
- ¡NO!, es mentira… ella…  
Y comencé a llorar, las palabras estaban claras ante mí, ahí estaba, la evidencia, lo que me había negado y ahora me abofeteaba.  
- Sakura, escúchame… - Sasuke me volteaba para hablarme.  
- No, no tengo porque escucharte, suéltame.  
Apareció el Dr. Uchiha y le dijo algo a mi padre… que comenzó a llorar, miro a Sasuke y este se froto la frente.  
- Sakura, Asashi… deben acompañarme.  
- ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? Usted… usted sabe algo y no me lo dice.  
Tome del brazo al papá de Sasuke, y lo tire con desesperación. Mire hacia la derecha y ahí estaba Yuto, parado como estatua con la mirada perdida.  
Me solté del brazo de Sasuke que me tomaba y corrí hacia él, cada paso que daba es como si cayera en un vacío, no sentía el suelo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dime la verdad! ¿QUE SUCEDE? – lo tome de los brazos y el me miro asustado, después se le cayeron unas lágrimas y en voz baja me dijo la verdad que todos me habían ocultado.  
- Sakura, Ayumi murió.

El Hospital cayó sobre mí, los muros, el techo, todo. Todo se alejó y sentí como caía, me di la vuelta y a la distancia vi a Sasuke, que me miraba desconsolado.  
Corrí por los pasillos con los demás tras de mí, con claridad pude escuchar como Asashi gritaba ¡Sakura! Pero no iba a parar, no ahora. No sé como pero entre a una habitación… ahí estaba ella. Sobre la camilla.  
Estaba lo bastante cerca en aquellos momentos para ver que no era tan simple como eso, no estaba tan solo ahí en una camilla. Su pecho, estaba totalmente vendado, su pecho las piernas y brazos.  
- ¡Abre los ojos, Ayumi! - Estaba enojada, le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras en la puerta aparecía Sasuke, Asashi y el Dr. Uchiha.  
- ¡Despierta! - Ahora sí que estaba irritada  
La tome por los hombros y sin importarme sus heridas la zarandee con fuerza, ella debía despertar para estar conmigo. Ella no podía abandonarme.  
No fue hasta entonces que advertí que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
- ¡Ayumi!, ¡Ayumi!, ¡No lo hare…! Jamás te dejare marchar - Mi grito fue desesperado, caí al suelo de rodillas, no podía respirar, era tan normal en mi - ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!  
Era inútil, ya lo sabía, ella se había marchado y no regresaría jamás, me había abandonado, me había dejado ahí para que llorara sobre su cuerpo. Ella ya no estaba.  
- Sakura… - Sasuke me tomo de los hombros para levantarme.  
- ¿Esto es un sueño? Sasuke… no es real.  
- Lo es… Sakura, ven aquí - Me abrazo y sentí como mi cuerpo se sumergía en el, me protegía de todo esto.  
Me aparte un poco y me puse al lado de Ayumi, caí justo sobre ella, sobre su mejilla, su mejilla estaba fría, llore con desesperación esperando que ella me dijera que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. Llore hasta que mis ojos se secaron, hasta que no tuve más lágrimas.  
- Sakura… - La voz de Asashi interrumpió mi despedida.  
- Lo se… está muerta - Levante mi rostro dejando que Sasuke me ayudara. Mire con fijeza a Asashi y al Dr. Y después salí de ahí, para no volver más.  
Mi corazón estaba destruido, estaba hecho polvo... mil pedazos daban vuelta sin destino.  
Azote mi cabeza con fuerza en la puerta de entrada, Sasuke me miro preocupado pero dejo que pensara con claridad, esto era un sueño, esto era un maldito sueño.  
- Llévame a casa - Le dije a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su auto.  
- ¿No prefieres quedarte y saber...?  
- No - Lo interrumpí con frialdad - solo quiero estar sola y pensar. En realidad quiero estar contigo y que me cuides mientras los demás... se preocupan del cuerpo de...  
Lo mire con culpabilidad, no debía estar tratándolo así. Quería estar con él, lo quería por sobre muchas cosas... pero en este momento estaba sufriendo un dolor que nadie puede explicar, solo él lograba entenderme. Es un dolor que no se supera solo olvidándolo. Es un dolor de perdida que te acompañara por siempre.  
Sasuke se subió a su auto y manejo de vuelta a mi casa. Fue un recorrido en silencio, ninguno hablo.  
Al llegar a mi casa las chicas estaban acurrucadas frente a mi puerta, las tres me esperaban afligidas  
- Oh, por dios... lo que menos necesito ahora es que me digan que todo estará bien - Le dije a Sasuke y el pareció comprenderlo de inmediato. Hinata se levantó y cruzo miradas con Sasuke, ahora las tres me observaban y se hacían a un lado para poder abrir la puerta. Nadie dijo nada.  
Cerré los ojos mientras ingresaba a la casa, era el aire más pesado y frío que ella había azotado alguna vez contra mi piel. Lo que veía a través de mis parpados cerrados no era negro, como la mayoría suele creer, sino de un color gris verdoso enfermizo. Parte de él aún estaba esfumado de negro en movimiento, iluminado como por relámpagos lejanos.  
- Sakura - Dijo Ino mientras encendía las luces.  
- No quiero hablar - Le dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y Sasuke cerraba la puerta.  
- Vamos - Dijo Ino - estamos aquí para hablar contigo - Se giró hacia Tenten - Ahora es tu turno de intentarlo.  
- ¿Mi turno? - Se quejó - ¿Quién dijo acerca de yo teniendo un turno? Tú eres la que me arrastró hasta aquí. Yo sé que Sakura no quiere hablar con nadie, nosotras tenemos que estar para ella... pero cuando ella lo necesite.  
Ino agitó sus manos como si la última cosa que quisiera fuera hablar conmigo, yo no quería hablar con ellas... quería dormir y no despertar hasta que me sintiera lo suficientemente clara para afrontar la realidad.  
- Tenten, por favor - Dijo Hinata gimiendo por lo ocurrido.  
- No, Tenten tiene razón - Dijo una voz detrás de ellas, desde el final de la escalera.  
Sasuke tenía sus manos cerradas en la barandilla y miraba a las chicas. Parecía más grande de lo que era. Sus ojos negros parecían tormentosos. Pero yo podía sentir el calor proveniente de ellos, las chicas solo veían oscuridad y frialdad.  
- Ino, Hinata... si Sakura quiere hablar con nosotras ella nos llamara. Ahora vámonos.  
Tenten se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para dejarme sola, Hinata e Ino la siguieron de mala gana.  
- Sasuke... - Murmure, pero él ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome con fuerzas.  
- Descansa Sakura...  
Nos pusimos de pie y subimos a mi habitación, me tumbe de espaldas y luego Sasuke se recostó a mi lado. Me abrazo y me quede dormida de medio lado, con Sasuke a mi espalda protegiéndome de todo.  
Así dormí hasta que las pesadillas llegaron a mi subconsciente, hasta que toda la tranquilidad se derrumbó.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	49. Siempre lo mejor para ti

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

No podía dormir, mientras ella estaba sobre su cama descansando mire su habitación con detenimiento, era la primera vez que estaba aquí. Su cuarto era pequeño y desorganizado, pero no sucio. Tenía libros apilados a un lado de su cama, no podía ver sus títulos, sus discos dispersos, lejos del equipo de sonido, arriba de este había una caja vacía.  
Papeles apilados cerca de su Laptop. Sus zapatos estaban sobre el piso de madera.  
La mire mientras dormía, con su cabello rosa cayéndole por su pálido rostro, estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios estaban cerrados.  
Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.  
- Está bien mamá - Murmuró.  
Sakura hablaba en sueños.  
Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyó, había decidido dormir junto a ella para no observarla... ahora su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconscientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar.  
Ahora ella no habló. Quizás su sueño había terminado.  
La miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable.  
Herirla no era una opción. ¿Acaso solamente podía intentar dejarla? Hace unas horas había estado decidido a dejarla, no causarle más daño... pero ya no lo podía hacer.  
Los demás no podrían discutir conmigo. Mi ausencia no pondría a nadie en peligro. Sé que el peligro me ronda, Sakura no está a salvo conmigo, y no fue solo por lo que pasó en el mar... hay algo más.  
La recordé en el primer día en Biología… cuando la había odiado de una forma injustificada.  
Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar con ella... y sin causarle daño.  
¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera, congelado, muerto y roto.  
- Sasuke - Dijo Sakura.  
Me congelé, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados.  
¿Se habría despertado?, ¿me miraba? Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara…  
Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado, estaba dormida y soñando.  
- Sasuke - Murmuró suavemente.  
Ella soñaba conmigo.  
¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.  
- Quédate - Dijo - Por favor... no te vayas.  
Soñaba conmigo, y quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, maldición. No debía despertar a Sakura.  
Lo mire molesto y vi el nombre del contacto, era Corinne.  
- ¿Hola? - Dije en voz baja.  
- **_Me preguntaba si contestarías_** - dijo y luego escuche como sonaba el motor de su súper deportiva.  
- ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo? Corinne, no me has dejado siquiera explicarte el por qué…  
- **_¿Porque estas murmurando?_** - Me interrumpió.  
- Estoy con Sakura, ella duerme - Le dije y escuche su risa a través del auricular.  
- **_Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante_** - Ahora su voz era fría y cortante.  
- No puedo...  
- **_S__iento interrumpir tu encuentro sexual, pero esto es importante. Entonces tendrá que ser por celular, escúchame con atención...  
_**- Te habías largado, desapareciste estos días. ¿Dónde estabas? - Le pregunte molesto y escuche como carraspeaba.  
- **_Investigando, Sasuke... tengo información importante. Escúchame de una buena vez, Idiot.  
_**- ¿Estas conduciendo?, Corinne es peligroso hablar mientras conduces...  
- **_Después te preocupas por mi integridad física, tengo información acerca del accidente de la madre de Sakura.  
_**Me quede rígido en la cama, no pude evitar mirar hacia la puerta con preocupación, Asashi no estaba. Y Sakura dormía.  
- Habla - Le dije mientras observaba a Sakura dormir.  
- **_No fue un simple accidente, ellos han estado aquí investigando a todos nuestros seres queridos, a la gente que nos rodea. Siguieron a Ayumi Haruno desde su casa, y planearon un accidente para advertirte, ellos quieren que te alejes de tu familia así podrán hacer lo que tanto anhelan... manipularte y destruir a los Uchiha desde adentro. Sasuke escúchame... ¿Sasuke, estas ahí?  
_**- Eso no puede ser cierto - Le dije con un hilo de voz.  
Miré fijamente la cara inconsciente de Sakura, sintiendo este amor por ella en cada parte de mi cuerpo... por mi culpa ahora su madre estaba muerta.  
Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba ajena a lo que de verdad sucedía...  
- **_Tengo más información, Sasuke. ¿Me escuchas?, ellos te visitaran.  
_**- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ahora escuchaba como aceleraba la velocidad y golpeaba el viento en el auricular.  
- **_Porque he interferido su centro de comunicación. Se muchas cosas más, por lo tanto ahora._**..  
- ¿Están en tu búsqueda? - Mi pulso se comenzó a acelerar, el pánico me inundo...  
- **_Algo así, ellos siempre han sabido de mi existencia. Siempre he sido un problema_** - Escuche una risita divertida - **_pero no te preocupes, tu solo tienes que buscar una forma de proteger a tu noviecita y a tus amigos.  
_**- ¿Corinne, donde estás?  
- **_¿Ahora?_** - Vacilo.  
- ¿Dónde estás? - Insistí.  
- **_Muy lejos. Te llamare luego, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles _**- Y se cortó la llamada.

Sakura dormida, ¿Qué haría?  
La amaba, y podía tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla. Pero sabía que no era tan fuerte. Podía trabajar en ello. Pero tal vez si era lo suficientemente fuerte para encaminar el futuro hacia otra dirección. Había divisado dos futuros para Sakura, ahora entendía ambos. Amarla no impediría que la mataran, y también me permitía cometer errores. ¿Y dejarla?, ¿eso lograría dejarla con vida?  
Ahora mismo no podía encontrar ni sentir una respuesta en mí. Quizás el amor había silenciado mi parte racional para siempre.  
Ahora tenía que ser extraordinariamente cauteloso. No podía nunca bajar la guardia. ¿Tendría que mantener siempre una distancia considerable?, ¿es necesario alejarme de ella? No podía cometer errores. Ella merecía algo mejor.  
La observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este.  
Llegue a mi casa justo después que mi padre se fue al hospital, no pude preguntar sobre... la madre de Sakura. Me cambié rápidamente, evadiendo las preguntas que tenía Chiyo-basama en la mirada. Ella vio la febril luz en mi rostro y se sintió preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que había estado junto a Sakura. Mi larga melancolía siempre la había atormentado, y ahora estaba aún peor con la noticia de lo sucedido.  
Itachi apareció en la sala antes de que saliera, no pude evadir sus preguntas.  
- ¿Sakura-chan está bien? - Pregunto interponiéndose en la puerta.  
- No lo sé muy bien, ahora iré nuevamente a su casa.  
- Cualquier cosa que necesites Sasuke, me llamas - Dijo antes que saliera.  
- Itachi... - Me quede en la puerta - ¿Has visto a Corinne?  
- Esta en su habitación, anoche llego muy tarde y solo la escuche subir. No quiso abrir su puerta, aun no sale.  
Tenía que ir a casa de Sakura, pero Corinne...  
Me devolví dejando a Itachi confundido en la puerta, subí las escaleras a toda prisa y toque su puerta con desesperación.  
- Chiyo lo siento, no puedo abrir. Luego bajo a desayunar. Merci.- Dijo desde el interior de su habitación.  
- No soy Chiyo-basama, Corinne abre - Le exigí y ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego la escuche pararse y abrir la puerta.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Hablar…  
Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su cama, tomo dos Laptop dejando una sobre sus piernas y la otra a un costado.  
- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunte mientras ella me indicaba que me ganara a su lado.  
- Estoy interfiriendo su señal, ingrese en su sistema y falsifique sus claves incrustadas. Cada cinco segundos cambian la contraseña de seguridad pero he creado un programa que elude todo los riesgos, no hay seguridad impenetrable para mí - Sonrió y luego su rostro cambio a concentración.  
- Eres muy hábil - Le dije al ver todo lo que hacía.  
- No es así, su Software es un asco. Eso es todo.  
- Corinne, investigas sobre ellos y aun así no sabes quienes son o lo que quieren. ¿Me equivoco?  
- Te equivocas, se quienes forman parte de su corporación, al menos conozco a la mayoría de sus peones, a los que mandan a hacer sus trabajos sucios, ya sabes. Aun me falta conocer a los caballeros y al Rey. Luego... - Levanto su mano y chasqueo los dedos - Jaque mate.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
- Eso aún no lo sé muy bien.  
- Corinne, iré a ver a Sakura ahora... cualquier cosa me avisas y... tenemos que hablar - La mire desafiante y ella sonrió complaciente.  
- ¿Ahora quieres hacerlo?  
- Quiero hablar contigo - insistí.  
- Quería que fuéramos al lago, pero considerando la situación - enarco una ceja - _appelez-moi.  
_- Lo hare, adiós.  
- Adiós.  
Corrí hacia mi auto, y llegué solo segundo antes que el padre de Sakura a su casa.  
Al ingresar me vio con soslayo y luego vio a Sakura en la cocina.  
- ¿Estas bien hija? - Le pregunto mientras Sakura lo rodeaba en un abrazo.  
- Lo estoy - Comenzó a decir Sakura hasta que sus lágrimas acudieron nuevamente, fue una escena conmovedora de la cual no formaba parte, su padre le brindo la comprensión que muchos no podían hacer, ella había conversado con sus amigas por celular escuchando siempre las mismas líneas "Lo siento mucho" "Lo siento" pero era mentira, nadie lo sentía de verdad, nadie sentía lo que Sakura estaba experimentando en estos momentos.  
Nerviosamente, me centre en mi silla. Cerré mis ojos. Imagine lo que sería para Sakura su futuro más próximo, ella despidiendo a su madre, con una rosa blanca. Yo a su lado. Todos repitiendo las mismas líneas nuevamente...  
- ¿Sasuke? - Me pregunto Sakura ahora frente a mí, sonriendo - ¿Quieres tomar un té?  
- Si, gracias - Le dije mientras me ponía de pie y observaba a su padre contestar una y otra vez el teléfono, personas dando el pésame.  
- Sasuke, no te escuche en la mañana. No escuche cuando te marchaste - Bajo la voz mientras veía a su padre dar vueltas cerca de la chimenea, la cocina daba al frente de la sala.  
- Fui a cambiarme de ropa - Le indique mientras tomaba sus mejillas.  
- Asashi cree que es buena idea que... mañana se cumplan todos los preparativos del entierro de Ayumi - Bajo su rostro y la taza de té se balanceo peligrando con caer, la tome justo a tiempo.  
- Es lo mejor.  
- Pienso exactamente igual - Asintió y me invito a tomar asiento al sofá.  
- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - Le pregunte mientras Asashi se marchaba ahora a la cocina.  
- Si, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Ino estarán mañana a primera hora aquí... no sé cómo debería reaccionar, no es que tenga que planear como actuar pero no quiero chillar - Dijo complicada y acercándose a mí. Asashi dejaba una situación complicada al estar presente... quería abrazar a Sakura y no soltarla más, dormir junto a ella para brindarle seguridad.  
Sakura cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, y sus manos cerradas en puño, como las mías.  
¿En qué estás pensando? Me estaba muriendo por susurrarle esas palabras, pero no quería entrar en un terreno inestable, donde la obligaría a sacar a la luz todos esos sentimientos que ahora estaba controlando.  
El fuego de la chimenea alumbro un poco más la oscuridad de la casa. Sakura me miro.  
- Sasuke, ¿me prometes algo? - Me pregunto apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Le pregunte con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- ¿Me prometes que te quedaras conmigo para siempre?  
Sintió vergüenza, esperando mi respuesta su cara se tornó roja, y sus labios se presionaron como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Luego, de repente, una risa salió de sus labios. Y me atrapo en el acto, esta es la respuesta que he estado buscando... ¿Me quedare con ella?, ¿podre arriesgarla para así tenerla conmigo?  
- Sakura... - Suspire - lo hare siempre y cuando sea lo mejor para ti.  
Abrió los ojos de golpe y luego sonrió nuevamente.  
- Es lo mejor para mí.  
- Te prometo algo más, estarás a salvo si existe algún modo de salvarte... considerare todas las opciones para quedarme contigo, siempre. Lo juro.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	50. Ya es hora

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

En el brumoso atardecer sobre el cementerio, un buitre describía círculos. Dos días habían pasado desde la muerte de Ayumi, y yo no había sido capaz de comer o dormir. Estaba parada con un vestido negro sin magas en la cuenca del cementerio, donde todos se habían reunido para presentar sus respetos a mi Madre. Como si una poco entusiasta ceremonia de dos horas fuera suficiente.  
Hoy es el gran día, hoy es el día en que me despido para siempre de ella. Sasuke me acompaño en el auto de Itachi. Nadie ha dicho nada aun. El silencio ha perdurado desde ayer.  
Hay muchas personas desconocidas para mí, amigos de Asashi... aún no he podido verlo, he estado veinte minutos frente al ataúd de Ayumi y mi padre no aparece.  
- Sera dura está perdida - Dijo Naruto a mi espalda mientras tomaba mis hombros.  
- Lo sé - Asentí sin levantar la mirada del ataúd.  
- Ven - Dijo mientras me movía hacia un costado, al lado de Hinata.  
- ¿Han visto a Sasuke? - Les pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor, había desaparecido hace cinco minutos en busca de algo... aun no regresaba.  
- Ha dicho que volverá enseguida - Me dijo Naruto mientras pasaba mi brazo por el suyo.  
Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, viendo como la gente llegaba a la parte deshabitada del cementerio.  
- Ella siempre quiso que la enterraran aquí - Dije con una sonrisa viendo el ataúd de Ayumi. Hinata se sobresaltó por mis repentinas ganas de hablar y Naruto carraspeo.  
- Sakura - Comenzó Hinata - te has tomado las cosas con calma, eres muy fuerte.  
No sé si eso era un reproche o si simplemente se sentía deslumbrada por mi actitud, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que llorar ya no mejorarían las cosas, llorar no traería a Ayumi de vuelta, y llorar no me hacía bien.  
- Hay otras formas de desahogarse, no es necesario que me pase llorando todos los días - Le respondí molesta y Hinata se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.  
- L-lo sé... no era ese el sentido con que lo dije, me refiero a que...  
- Lo se Hinata, te entiendo a la perfección - Le sonreí y tome su mano, ella apoyo su cabeza en mis hombros por unos segundos y luego se apartó.  
- Ahí viene Ino y Tenten - Indico al frente, a dos chicas luchando por pasar entre la multitud de desconocidos.  
Todos vestidos de negro, una masa oscura que ahora me obstruía la visión, nadie se había acercado a repetir las líneas "Lo siento, todo estará bien", eso había facilitado las cosas, no quería tener que sonreír forzadamente, mientras más lejos estuviera de los demás, mejor.  
Había algo falso sobre estar de pie aquí en medio de esta multitud, algo que lo hacía peor por los pocos que estaban llorando. Hizo que me sintiera como si Ayumi era solo una extraña para mí. ¿Debo llorar? ¿Debo hacerlo para que los demás se convenzan de que me importaba?  
Me importa, ella era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida... es solo que, ya no me quedan lágrimas. Dejen a Ayumi descansar en paz. Déjennos al resto de nosotros solo superarlo, en silencio.  
- Hola querida - Dijo Ino mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la mejilla - Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí.  
- Lo creo, no conozco ni a la mitad de esta gente - Me queje mientras tomaba las rosas blancas de Ino y Tenten.  
Luego de un rato me aleje un poco de ellos para buscar a Sasuke, aun no regresaba. Mientras seguía caminando por los pequeños espacios que dejaban las personas un brazo se enroscó en mi cintura y me tiro hacia atrás.  
¿Sasuke?  
Pero no, era Itachi-san.  
Sus oscuros ojos buscaron los míos y parecieron distinguir su decepción, lo cual solo me hizo sentir peor. Mordí mi labio para impedir que se disolviera en un sollozo. Ver a Itachi no debería hacerme llorar, yo solo estaba muy desgastada emocionalmente, tambaleándome en el muro del colapso. Mordí tan fuerte que saboree sangre, luego limpie mi boca en mi mano.  
- ¡Hey! - Dijo Itachi, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabello.  
- Lo siento - Me disculpe torpemente mientras limpiaba mis mejillas por las lágrimas.  
- ¿Te disculpas por llorar? - Me dijo con una mueca de disgusto.  
- No, es solo que... lo siento - Y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, él se quedó en silencio.  
- ¿Sucede algo? - Le pregunte al ver que su mirada aún estaba en mis ojos con lágrimas, haciendo parecer que el igual sufría al verme así.  
- Sasuke te ha estado buscando, no sabía dónde podías estar - Sonrió y luego se puso en puntillas para ver bien entre la multitud de personas.  
Mire hacia mi derecha, más allá de los robles que rodeaban el lugar, el césped de esta parte del cementerio estaba bien cuidado y las hojas de los árboles en el suelo volaban arremolinadamente de un lugar a otro.  
- Ella quería ser enterrada aquí - Le dije y el solo resoplo.  
- Nadie quiere hablar sobre ser enterrado, ¿tu madre lo hacía? - Se bufo y luego se puso serio al ver que no sonreía.  
Hablo de una forma tan poco sensible sobre esto, considerando que estábamos en el funeral de mi madre, eso me alivio... con Itachi-san no debía aparentar nada, podía dejarme llevar sin importar... no quería llorar, quería sonreír y bufarme como una completa idiota, quería ser feliz sin importar el día.  
- Estoy sumergida en un mar de sentimientos, sentimientos sin control. Quiero sonreír, gritar, llorar y volver a sonreír. Quiero golpear a alguien tan fuerte en el rostro, golpearlo y luego consolarlo, decirle que "Lo siento, que todo estará bien" - Tome mi rostro con mis manos, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, quería a Sasuke para que me ayudara a controlarme.  
- Eso es...  
- ¿Raro? - Le dije pero el negó con la cabeza.  
- Es lo más sensato que he oído decir - Sonrió y eso me alivio un poco.  
Mi pecho se apretó, ahora venía lo siguiente, la tristeza me golpeo con furia en el corazón... ahora era el turno de sufrir la perdida de Ayumi, de recordar él porque estaba aquí.  
Ahora él me sostenía, cubriendo mi cuerpo con su calidez, mientras yo me apretaba contra él, que me mecía en sus brazos. Yo sollozaba e hipaba y deseaba un pañuelo para sonarme la nariz. Me pregunte cómo era posible sentirse tan mal por tantas cosas a la vez.  
- Shh - Susurro - Shh.  
- Gracias, Itachi-san.  
Sus brazos me apartaron con delicadeza y sus manos ayudaron a que mis lágrimas desaparecieran con más facilidad, había arruinado su traje Armani de alta costura, malditas lágrimas que no se controlaban.  
- ¿Donde fue que viste a Sasuke? - Le pregunte mientras limpiaba mis mejillas.  
- Sigue caminando en esa dirección - Indico el trayecto que daba directo hacia el ataúd de Ayumi - Allí te encontraras con él.  
- Gracias Itachi-san.  
Me di la vuelta para ir en la dirección indicada, pero vi a una figura delgada, alta, pálida e inquisitiva justo en mi dirección. Sus ojos grises y vacíos me miraron por unos largos segundos, pero también lo hicieron a través de mí. Corinne estaba vestida como indicaba la situación, sus jeans negros y sus botas militares, su chaqueta de cuero ajustada a su torso y su cabello que azotaba en el roble... ondulando en diferentes direcciones por el viento.  
Sus labios de un rojo carmesí no se abrieron para decir palabras repetidas, esta vez sin titubear se dirigió a mi destilando el peor de los venenos, esa era su actitud intimidante.  
- _Soyez le bienvenu_ - Dijo cuando pase a su lado, enarcando una ceja y subestimándome. Ella no sabía que le entendería, y lo hice perfectamente.  
- ¿Bienvenida? - Le pregunte deteniéndome a su lado, ella sonrió complacida.  
- Así es - Respondió sin mirarme, observaba más allá de los robles, donde no había personas.  
- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ - Pregunte sin vacilar, esperando que mi francés estuviera a un nivel digno de entenderse, al menos Corinne pesco mis palabras y se giró dejando sus grises ojos en los míos.  
- Ahora eres bienvenida. Ya eres parte de esto.  
- ¿Parte de qué? - La mire intentando no parecer una idiota con semblante aterrador, mi mirada era dura, pero en comparación con la de ella era solo la mirada de un gato asustado.  
- De la soledad, querida. Acostúmbrate - Y a paso lento se alejó por la multitud de personas. Solo pude caminar a tropezones para llegar hasta Sasuke, solo quería estar con él, no quería ser parte de la soledad, no.  
Encontré a Sasuke un poco más alejado de lo que me había indicado Itachi, estaba solo con una rosa blanca en sus manos, una espina había lastimado su dedo anular y ahora sangraba sin que él se diera cuenta.  
- ¡Sasuke! - Le dije una vez a su lado, el me observo de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió.  
El aspecto desvalido que había visto en sus ojos en esos momentos justo antes de que se alejara de mí, hace veinte minutos atrás. Ahora me sentía como si estuvieran en el pasado. Recordé la forma en que me había mirado después del beso de despedida. El sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación de su aliento en mi cuello, sus manos fuertes envueltas a mi alrededor. Todo había sido tan maravilloso, excepto por el miedo en sus ojos.  
Pero Sasuke no me había mirado así desde hace tiempo. La forma en que me miraba era como que no se rendiría. Él me miró como si fuera a quedarse, casi como si tuviera que hacerlo. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Todo el mundo lo decía, y ahora podía sentirlo también: una revelación de crecimiento cada vez mayor dentro de mí, una sensación de que algo faltaba, pero que otro sentimiento inundaba el vacío, Sasuke.  
Yo me había visto morir a mí misma, y sobreviví gracias a él. Sasuke no tenía que asumir su castigo solo, ya no debía asumir la pérdida de su madre en soledad. Era algo que podíamos hacer juntos, ahora éramos iguales. Ambos nos necesitábamos más que nunca.  
Lo abrase para no soltarlo más.  
- Quiero decir algo - Dije contra su camisa, secándome los ojos con las manos - Quiero decirlo antes de hablar de cualquier cosa.  
Podía sentirle la barbilla cepillando la parte superior de mi cabeza. Él asentía con la cabeza.  
- Sé que tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo. Que las palabras se funden en nuestros corazones, y las promesas se hacen para cumplirlas. Sé que hay que ser sincera. No me iré a ninguna otra parte, Sasuke, puedo sentirlo. Al menos no sin ti - Trate de sonreír- Creo que ya no soy una frágil pieza de vidrio. Así que te declaro algo Sasuke, Te amo. Así que te pido, como tu amiga, como tu novia, como tú sabes, el amor de tu vida, que des un poco más por mí, necesito que tú también lo digas. De lo contrario me siento aislada y ansiosa y…  
Él me cogió la barbilla con el dedo y echó mi cabeza hacia arriba. Estaba mirándome con curiosidad.  
- Te amo Sakura.  
Y el tiempo se detuvo a mí alrededor, lo dijo. Ya lo sabía, pero esta vez las palabras salieron de su boca, él me amaba... sin importar nada.  
Lo deje ahí, con la esperanza de que Sasuke se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para decirme más.  
Esta era la conversación más abierta, honesta y madura que había tenido, quizás nunca.  
¿Estaba dudando de sus sentimientos? Claro que no. ¿Pero de su voluntad? No quería hacerlo, pero en estos momentos él lo había dejado a una libre interpretación, y esta era mi forma de pensarlo. Luego, demasiado pronto, la nube que ni siquiera yo sabía que había estado temiendo pasó por el rostro de Sasuke. El silencio.  
La decepción inundó mi cuerpo. Quizás todavía trataba mis sentimientos como los de una niña. Un paso adelante, diez pasos hacia atrás.  
Los profundos ojos de Sasuke miraron hacia adelante, hacia el bosque sombrío, hacia el montón de desconocidos.  
- Ya es hora - Dijo en voz baja.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	51. Alma Sombría

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¿Espiando funerales de pueblecitos?  
¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Demasiadas personas alrededor, Sasuke con su novia, Itachi observándome a la distancia, Fugaku que no tardaba en llegar, y los amigos de la novia de Sasuke a unos metros, ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?  
- Aún no nos han presentado. Soy Konan - Extendió su mano para saludarme, una falsa sonrisa curvo su rostro.  
- Se quién eres.  
- Oh, Corinne Uchiha veo que tus modales no son de los más finos - Sonrió con burla - Creí que tu estancia en Francia había pulido lo más hermoso de ti. Tu buen sentido del humor no cambia con los años.  
Muchas personas pasaban a nuestro lado y saludaban, como si nos conocieran. Malditos pueblerinos que no pueden mantenerse alejados.  
- Así que, ¿qué te trae a Okutama? ¿Vendedora de biblias? - Le pregunte mientras ella evaluaba los vestidos de las amigas de Sakura Haruno. Sonrió en silencio y se vio asombrada por la buena preparación del funeral.  
- No, no. De hecho, estoy haciendo una limpieza - Dijo mientras levantaba su mano y le restaba importancia al tema.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- Me informaron que tenían un pequeño problema de contaminación - Se bufo.  
- Oh, pues no lo sabía. ¿Quizás problema con ratas espías?  
- Hola Corinne - Saludo el rubio amigo de Sasuke - H-hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki - Saludo a Konan, ella sonrió y le extendió su mano. No la saludes Naruto, aléjate de aquí, no la saludes.  
- Hola Naruto-Kun - Le dijo Konan.  
- ¿Eres amiga de Corinne? - Le pregunto mientras vi cómo se acercaban más de sus amigos y Sasuke.  
- No la conozco - Dije mientras tomaba a Naruto del brazo y le indicaba que nos fuéramos.  
- Solo estoy de paso, observando este magnífico funeral - Sonrió con burla tras su chiste personal, por supuesto que observaba el funeral. Ella lo había provocado con ayuda de otros.  
- Debemos irnos - Le dije mientras miraba a Naruto y este se despedía de Konan.  
- No hay problema - Respondió la farsante con una nueva sonrisa, de complicidad.  
- Bueno, disfruta de la estancia. Nos encantan los visitantes, y el paisaje es _para morirse_.  
Konan ensancho sus ojos y luego sonrió con burla.  
- ¡Oh! - Puse una falsa cara de asombro por mis palabras fuera de lugar - Estamos en un funeral, no debo decir esas cosas. Perdóname.  
Tome al insistente Naruto y lo aleje de ahí, sus amigos que se acercaban retrocedieron un unos pasos y nos siguieron hasta el siguiente grupo, donde estaban todos los amigos de Sasuke reunidos.  
- Hola Corinne-san - Saludo una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Hinata!  
- Hola Hinata, ¿san? - Se espantó al recordar que yo no necesitaba sufijos y sonrió de vergüenza.  
- Lo siento, Corinne.  
- Así está mejor - Le dije mientras los demás me saludaban, como si me conocieran de siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo debo aparentar ser la chica amistosa que quiere ser amiga de todos? No me importa absolutamente nadie de aquí, nadie. Ahora debo preocuparme de que Konan no se acerque a Sasuke ni a Itachi.  
- Ha comenzado - Dijo Tenten mientras me tomaba del brazo y me acercaba junto a los demás para escuchar las "hermosas palabras" que tenían preparadas para la madre de Sakura Haruno.  
Comenzó un hombre de aspecto demacrado a hablar, el padre de Sakura. Soltó algunas lágrimas y unas que otras personas también lo hicieron ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¡Demonios!  
Sakura se puso en el estrado con ayuda de su Padre, ella hablaría. Más llanto.  
- Quería agradecer que ustedes estén aquí, para compartir el dolor de esta pérdida - Suspiro - Sé que no muchas personas lograron conocer a Ayumi, pero todos los que fueron cercanos para ella no tienen dudas de que era una gran mujer, amiga, pareja y Madre. Estoy muy agradecida de...  
Comenzó a sollozar, que conmovedor todo esto, tendrá que acostumbrarse a las perdidas, ha decidido quedarse con Sasuke, le espera un largo y difícil trayecto por este sendero.  
- ¿De qué te ríes? - Me susurro Tenten.  
- Oh, lo siento. Son los nervios - Me justifique mientras simulaba una cara de tristeza y preocupación.  
- Cuando hable con mi Padre, él no estaba seguro de las palabras correctas para esto... estaba nervioso por tener que hablar, y... Ahora que estoy aquí arriba también estoy nerviosa. El peor día... cuando amas a alguien es el día en que lo pierdes. Yo...  
- Esta bien, está bien - Le dijo Sasuke y ayudo a Sakura Haruno a bajar del estrado, ahí estaba el... ¿Dónde estaba Itachi?  
Me aleje del grupo y me fui a la parte más alejada, para tener una buena vista de todo el área. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... allí estaba, ahora junto a Fugaku, Sasuke y Sakura.  
Regrese al grupo y se dirigieron a una parte más alejada, llamaron a Sakura y a Sasuke, se le había ocurrido una idea a Naruto.  
- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - Le pregunte a Tenten y ella se veía igual de confundida que yo.  
- No lo sé. Pregúntale a Sasuke.  
- Sasuke... - Él se acercó y me dio una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Que están haciendo?  
- Bueno, ahora vamos a terminar el funeral que no logramos terminar antes - Dijo Naruto - Tenemos que empezar a curarnos, todos. Todos hemos perdido tanto, en especial recientemente. Creo que estamos entumecidos para ello. Lo alejamos, hacemos chistes con ello, ignoramos como se siente. Es el momento de dejar de apenarnos.  
Abrió unas cajas con ayuda de Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno ahora parecía sonreír en los brazos de Sasuke, todos estaban agradecidos de la idea de Naruto.  
- Así que están encendiendo faroles - supuse mientras todos se ponían de pie.  
Que ridículo, pretendían encender faroles para que se fueran las penas hasta el cielo.  
- Sí, sí. Necesitamos hacer esto - Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura.  
Sasuke se puso a mi lado y me dio un leve empujoncito para motivarme a ser parte de esto, ser parte de este chiste.  
- Lo necesitamos Corinne - Dijo en voz baja y observando la ridícula escena de sus amigos.  
- Lo que necesitamos hacer es averiguar otras cosas Sasuke, hace poco acabo de ver a un peón aquí, y no es simplemente un peón... es quien asesino a la madre de Sakura Haruno. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo que esto.  
- Esta noche no - Dijo nuevamente en voz baja y tensando su mandíbula.  
¿Qué no?, cada minuto que pasa, cada segundo que él está aquí junto a su noviecita perdemos tiempo, tiempo para mantenernos con vida. ¿Es un chiste?  
- Esto es por mi madre Kushina. Por mi padre Minato. Por Ayumi - Dijo Naruto mientras encendía su farol y lo sostenía en su mano.  
- Esto es por mi madre. También por Ayumi - Dijo Ino Yamanaka mientras imitaba a Naruto.  
- Esto es por mi Tío. También por Ayumi - Dijo Hinata Hyuga mientras encendía su farol.  
- Esto es por mi padre - Dijo Neji mientras observaba a los demás y los imitaba.  
- Esto es por Ayumi - Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el farol y lo encendía - Por la madre de Sasuke. Por los Padres de Naruto. Por el padre de Neji. Por la madre de Ino. Por todos los que hemos perdido... - Le tendió un farol a Sasuke y este sonrió.  
- Esto es por mi madre - Dijo mientras encendía su farol y luego me tendió uno.  
Me había quedado en silencio para respetar las palabras de los demás, pero de ninguna manera iba a formar parte de esto. No encendería una mechita y luego así como si nada olvidaría todo lo que he perdido. No lo hare.  
- De ninguna manera. No voy a hacer eso - Les dije mientras me alejaba y abandonaba el lugar, había sido suficiente, si él quería quedarse aquí... bien por él.  
- Corinne, espera - Dijo Sasuke mientras le pasaba su tierno farol a su novia e iba por mí.  
- No lo hare Sasuke ¿Que no lo entiendes? - Le dije un poco más alejada de los demás, cerca de los robles.  
- Lo sé, solo escúchame...  
- ¿Que escuche qué?, tu escúchame Sasuke. Siempre me pregunte por que lloraba, porque lo hacía si eso no traería de vuelta a mi familia. Estaba harta de llorar. Harta de que mis emociones estuvieran tan intensificadas. Aun siento que he estado llorando desde el día en que mi familia murió. Mi vida es... es como un funeral inacabable. Continuaremos enterrando gente, Sasuke. A las personas que queremos, que queríamos. ¿Quieres saber lo que esta intensificado ahora mismo? Es la pena. No puedo dejar de sentir pena por ti y tu familia, porque aun tienes personas a tu alrededor. Todo el dolor, todo el dolor que sentí antes era como si tratara de salir disparado de mí. Y ahora, ahora tú pierdes tiempo haciendo estas cosas...  
Sasuke me tomo por los hombros y me miro directamente a los ojos, bajo la luna se veían con destellos plateados, como estrellas...  
- Corinne, lo sé. Estoy aquí para ser parte de lo que quieres. Yo soy tu familia. Mi padre e Itachi están aquí para ti...  
Se acercó para abrazarme pero me salí de su agarre, tenía que salir de aquí, el peligro estaba cerca.  
- No, todo lo que quiero se muere... ustedes no pueden morir. Ve con tu novia, sácala de aquí... hay un peón cerca, llévatela...  
- No puedo irme Corinne - Dijo en un hilo de voz y se giró para observar la escena de los faroles, cada uno ascendía al cielo para formar parte de las estrellas, ya era de noche...  
- Tienes que irte, o tendré que matar a esa mujer antes de que se acerque a ti - Le dije y él se sobresaltó y me volvió a tomar por lo hombros.  
- ¿Matarla? No Corinne, no puedes matarla.  
- ¿No?, ella lo hará si tiene la oportunidad... mato a la madre de Sakura.  
- No lo hagas...  
- Entonces vete de aquí.  
- No puedo.  
- Voy a arrancarle la cabeza ahora - Dije amenazadora y el me tomo aun con más fuerza.  
- Hazlo Corinne, y nos expondrás un más... luego vendrán más para vengar su muerte.  
- Bueno, creo que el riesgo será disminuido ligeramente cuando, ya sabes, le arranque la cabeza.  
Se tensó y volvió a mirar la escena de sus amigos, mientras reían y observaban los faroles en el aire.  
- Tienes diez segundos para irte, diez segundos que me tomara arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer si no te vas.  
- No lo hagas, Corinne, por favor.  
- Cinco, cuatro, tres...  
- ¡Espera!  
- Dos, unos... Adiós.  
Me libere de su agarre fácilmente y este frunció el ceño molesto.  
- Está bien, está bien. Tomare a Sakura y me iré de aquí. Le diré a Itachi y a mi padre que se despidan y vuelvan a la casa. Lo hare.  
Dijo con la respiración entrecortada y yo le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla con dificultad, porque una maldita sensación me inundaba las yemas de los dedos cada vez que lo tocaba.  
- Es una buena decisión.  
- ¿Tu qué harás? - Me pregunto con nerviosismo.  
- Daré unas vueltas por el lugar, y luego... - Lo mire desafiante - Me iré a la casa, como una buena chica.  
Me aleje hacia mi motocicleta, debía dar unas vueltas por el pueblo antes de volver a la mansión Uchiha. Acelere la velocidad y me profundice en las zonas boscosas. Cerca de dos horas estuve sentada frente a un local de comestibles, sin hacer nada... solo observaba a las personas que pasaban de un lugar a otro, sin preocupaciones ni problemas, solo caminaban en las calles de noche.

Estaba en el aire, sostenida literalmente de la rama de un... ¿quién sabia los nombres de los árboles a fin de cuentas? ¿A quién le importaba eso? Era alto, lo que me permitía espiar a mí alrededor sin problemas, y me proporcionaba un respaldo cómodo. Estaba recostada en la horqueta del árbol, con las manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza y una pierna enfundada en una pulcra bota balanceándose sobre nueve metros de espacio vacío. Estaba tan cómoda como un gato y mantenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras observaba.  
Aguardaba la llegada del momento mágico de las una de la mañana, cuando Neji Hyuga realizaba sus compras personales. Ya lo había contemplado en dos ocasiones y me sentía cautivada.  
Entonces recibí la picadura de un mosquito.  
Lo cual era ridículo porque gracias a los baños de hierbas que tomaba los mosquitos no se alimentaban de mí. El olor que desprendía mi cuerpo para una persona era anestesiante y cautivador pero para un mosquito no era nutritivo. Pero ciertamente pareció una diminuta picadura de mosquito en mi cuello.  
Me volví para mirar a mi espalda, sintiendo la fragante noche de verano a mí alrededor... pero no vi nada.  
Estupendo. Debió haber sido la aguja de una conífera. Pero desde luego dolía. Y el dolor aumentaba con el tiempo.  
¿Una abeja suicida? Me palpe la nuca con cuidado. No encontré bolsa de veneno ni aguijón. Tan solo un diminuto bulto blando que dolía.  
Al cabo de un momento mi atención se vio atraída de nuevo hacia el local.  
No estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que sucedía, pero pude sentir el repentino zumbido de atracción hacia aquel chico. Así como lo había sentido con Sasuke el primer día de volver. Mi reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. Neji Hyuga asomo en el local dejando su auto estacionado en la calle. Un Lamborghini Aventador, nunca me han gustado los Italianos, pero 350 km/h y una aceleración de 0 a 100k/h en 2.9 segundos... no está nada de mal.  
Chico afortunado, tengo una perversa apreciación hacia ti. Si yo fuese una granuja persona normal, tu virtud... suponiendo que te quede alguna... podría estar en peligro. Por suerte para ti, tuve que renunciar a esa clase de cosas hará casi... muchos años.  
Dibuje complacida una fugaz sonrisa en mi rostro, la mantuve durante el mayor tiempo posible, mis ojos grises se tornaron brillantes, pude sentir la picazón y la necesidad de pestañar más seguido.  
Si, desde que volví he tenido la impresión de que el idiota de Sasuke no me aprecia lo suficiente. No había duda de que valía la pena contemplarme... soy hermosa, con extremidades largas de un pálido rosado, un cuerpo curvilíneo y mi cabello color negro noche que me cae alrededor de mis hombros, soy hermosa. Mis labios y mis ojos son únicos... en cambio esa menuda pequeña de cabello rosado, Hmp.  
Quite la vista de Neji y observe a mi izquierda, una joven de pelo castaño y estatura baja estaba apoyada silenciosamente en mi árbol, ella con nerviosismo trabajaba con muñequitos vudú que guardaba en su bolso marrón. Tremendo. Me encantaba contemplar las artes creativas en acción, que pueblo más llamativo.  
A la distancia volví a contemplar a Neji, la atracción foránea seguía zumbando... quizás él si me aprecie.  
La joven apoyada en el árbol gimió, interrumpiendo mi concentración. Ella estaba agarrando a toda prisa algo que parecía un puñado de telarañas verdes. Tomo un pequeño espejo dejando a la vista sus ojos... los vi con claridad, de un negro escalofriante. Ella me sonrió desde allí, me vio a través de su espejo de manos.  
Ahora, ¿qué estas esperando, jovencita? Me pregunte al ver como sonreía.  
En fin, sería mejor que intentara no llamar la atención. Hacer esas cosas a la vista de cualquiera es peligroso. Ella se comportaba de un modo curioso. Echó hacia atrás su larga melena; se humedeció los labios y sonrió como si lo hiciera a un amante. Cuando habló, pude oírla con toda claridad.  
- Gracias. Ha ido todo de maravilla.  
Ella seguía estando sola, y no oí ninguna respuesta. Pero los labios de la joven del espejo por unos segundos no se movían de modo sincronizado con los labios de la auténtica muchacha  
¡Bravo! Siempre estaba dispuesta a preciar una nueva estratagema sobre la gente corriente ¡Bien hecho, quienquiera que seas!  
Pero no podía prestar más atención a esa joven, estaba aquí para contemplar a Neji Hyuga, y si era posible... hablar con él.  
Antes de quitar la vista de la Joven ella saco una computadora y empezó a teclear la contraseña.  
Mi vista era mucho mejor que la de alguien normal, desde pequeña fui sometida a pesados entrenamientos, y así agudice mis sentidos, incremente mi fuerza, velocidad... en pocas palabras, soy mejor que cualquiera que habitase en este mugriento pueblo. Tayuya  
Pude ver con claridad los pálidos dedos con largas uñas color negro: AYUYAT  
Tayuya, el nombre de la chica. Lastimoso.  
Me volví para ver a Neji Hyuga, que se retiraba del local. Me alarme. Pero luego el hábito asumió el control y en un ágil movimiento me lancé del árbol, aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo. Buen salto de nueve metros, nada mal.  
Cruce la calle y aparecí frente a él.  
- Hola Neji - Le dije con una voz que rezumbaba exagerada simpatía, a la vez que usaba mis encantos para controlarlo. Y el aguardo, sin decir palabras, sorprendido por mi fugaz aparición.  
- ¿Podemos hablar? - Pregunte esta vez con mi voz más melódica, más cautivadora, mientras aplastaba la fuerte voluntad de Neji bajo una voluntad mucho mayor.  
- Si - Respondió él, dejando sus bolsas en el auto y cerrando la puertezuela de un golpe.  
Eso era lo que necesitaba, así que, con un grácil movimiento me afirme en la carrocería de su auto, con una sonrisa directo hacia él. No era momento para conversaciones, para remolonear como acostumbraba a hacer. Para mí, una buena parte del placer radica en la expectativa, pero justo en este momento sentía una implacable necesidad. Recurrí con fuerza a una unión de miradas, mi poder para controlar su nerviosismo, supe que los latidos de su corazón se habían disparado y le dedique una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
Era todo lo que hacía falta.  
Neji había estado avanzando hacia mí; ahora se detuvo. Sus labios, preparados para hacer una pregunta, permanecieron abiertos; y sus pupilas de improviso se ensancharon como si estuviera en una habitación oscura, y a continuación se contrajeron y permanecieron contraídas.  
- _Avoir Les beaux yeux_ - consiguió decir - _Comme épais nuages gris  
_Ya estaba. Me pertenecía. Y de un modo tan fácil, además.  
Mis labios vibraron con una especie de dolor placentero, sentía una cierta desazón que me incitaba a atacar rápidamente como una cobra, a hundir mis labios en los de él y besarlo hasta que no sintiera ni las encías. Quería hacerlo, no, me moría de ganas por hacerlo, y todo mi cuerpo ardía acuciándome a besarlo tanto como deseaba. Al fin y al cabo, no había querido violar la voluntad de Sasuke, en dos oportunidades pude haberlo besado tanto como deseaba, pero no lo había hecho. Ahora Neji Hyuga estaba aquí, tan cautivador frente a mis deseos. Con cuidado, sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de él, me acerque y tome sus mejillas para dejar al descubierto sus labios. Me inundo los sentidos: el palpitar de su corazón, su profunda mirada en mí, el olor de su exótica colonia sobre su piel, su piel suave y dulce. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Jamás había estado tan excitada, tan ansiosa...  
Tanto que me sorprendí. Al fin y al cabo, un chico era tan bueno como otro, ¿no? ¿Qué diferencia existía en esta ocasión? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?  
Y entonces lo supe...  
Quisiera recuperar mi mente, gracias.  
De repente, mi intelecto se tornó gélido; la sensación de necesidad en la que había estado atrapada se congeló al instante. Solté la mejilla de Neji y me quede quieta.  
Había estado a punto de caer bajo la influencia de aquello que estaba usando a la joven del árbol.  
A Tayuya. Quienquiera que fuese había intentado manipularme con aquel pinchazo en mi cuello, no era simplemente un insecto.  
Y de nuevo, percibí apenas una punzada de dolor en el pequeño bulto blando de mi nuca.  
Me había estado usando, espoleando, intentando hacer que besara a Neji.  
¿Por qué?  
Furiosa, me concentre, y luego observe en todas direcciones. Mi vista era mejor que la de cualquier otro, busque con la mirada al parasito.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto Neji, tan confundido como le era posible.  
- Lo siento es solo que... - Lo mire con arrepentimiento y él sonrió.  
- Te fuiste del funeral, ¿Te sucedió algo? - Me pregunto mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima. Pobre chico, había sido inconscientemente un juguete para mí.  
- Han pasado muchas cosas difíciles - Volví a mirar hacia el árbol, Tayuya ya no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde se había ido el maldito parasito con sus muñecos de vudú?, se había escabullido con su magia barata. Pero esto era algo más delicado que eso... ¡Claro, la Aparicio de Konan! ¡Ella!  
- Así es - Comento Neji  
- Hay veces en que tengo la necesidad de buscar alguna u otra forma para descargar este estrés - Dije a la ligera y Neji sonrió complacido.  
- Bueno, quizás golpeando a alguien el estrés desaparezca.  
Lo mire incrédula, esas eran las palabras más acertadas que habían dicho hoy. Golpear a alguien, hacerlo sentir mal y desdichado.  
- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? - Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su auto.  
- Oh, no... Mi motocicleta esta aparcada un poco más allá, lo siento Neji.  
- Te entiendo, si quieres hablar... no dudes en pedírmelo.  
- Claro, lo hare - Nuestra sonrisa fue de cómplices que hablan solo con miradas, yo sabía que a la menor intención de invitación que le mostrara el accedería como todo un caballero, para ayudarme.  
- Debo irme. Adiós Neji.  
Esta vez fui más precavida, me acerque a él con una sonrisa amistosa y cuidadosamente hice algo que aquí no estaban acostumbrados a hacer. Lo bese en la mejilla.  
- Adiós Corinne - Me dijo mientras yo cruzaba la calle sin mirar hacia atrás. Lo siento Neji, lo siento.  
Él parasito tenía que seguir en algún lugar cerca, bufándose de lo que me había hecho hacer... controlando mi mente con ese pinchazo. Y había estado controlándome a mí, Corianne Uchiha, de modo que tenía que estar cerca.  
Con todo, no conseguí encontrar a nadie por los alrededores. Eso me enfureció aún más. Palpándome distraídamente el cuello, envié un siniestro mensaje, el bastardo o quienquiera que fuera tenía que escucharlo:  
Te lo advertiré una vez, y solo una. ¡Mantente lejos de MÍ!  
Por segunda vez no logre encontrar nada que estuviera lo bastante cerca para que lograse penetrar en mis pensamientos, y nada situado a mayor distancia podía tener algún aparato con una frecuencia tan fuerte y de largo alcance. Podía divertirme a veces fingiendo ser vanidosa, pero en el fondo poseía una capacidad fría y lógica de analizarme. Era hermosa y fuerte. Lo sabía.  
Siempre y cuando me mantuviera enfocada y libre de sentimientos debilitantes, existían pocas personas que pudiesen enfrentarse a mí... al menos en este plano.  
Estoy informada de todos los Peones que rondan este pueblo, pero hubo dos que no me esperaba, Konan... y no estaba sola... él también estaba aquí, lo sabía.  
Sin duda no podía haber más de dos Caballeros aquí, solo Konan y él. De los Peones me encargare después. Solo Peones corrientes, sí, y ya empezaban a congregarse. Pero todos eran demasiado débiles para mí, demasiado débiles para manejar un sistema que manipulara mi mente, maldición.  
Pero estoy totalmente segura que no hay ningún Caballero en los alrededores que pudiera desafiarme. Volví a subir al árbol, entregándome una vista de 360°. Neji ya se había marchado, al menos nuestro contacto solo había quedado ahí, sin resultar perjudicado.  
Me volví y, con la agilidad de un lobo, me balance fuera de la rama que sujetaban mis manos... y luego me deje caer tranquilamente nueve metros hasta el suelo.  
Necesitaba velocidad, subí a mi motocicleta y acelere, me dirigí hacia el lago, solo en treinta minutos llegaría hasta allí.  
Acorte el camino, doble en la siguiente esquina a la derecha, manejando a estas horas por la calle principal del pueblo; pasaba ante un comercio de antigüedades, restaurantes, un negocio de tarjetas de felicitación.  
Un momento. Ahí estaba. Un establecimiento nuevo que vendía anteojos de sol. Estacione y baje de la motocicleta con un elegante gesto producto de despreocupados movimientos que no desperdiciaban ni un ergio de energía. Una vez más, me quite el casco y mostré mi instantánea sonrisa a los chicos que pasaban a estas horas de la noche por el lugar, y luego la borré, demasiado para pueblerinos corrientes. Me admire en él oscuro cristal del escaparate. Sí, no importa cómo me mire, soy muy atractiva, pensé distraídamente.  
La puerta tenía una campanilla que produjo un tintineo cuando entre. En el interior había un joven alto con los cabellos castaños desordenados y enormes ojos azules.  
Me había visto y sonreía tímidamente.  
- Hola - y aunque yo no lo había preguntado, añadió, con voz trémula - Soy Ronald.  
Le dedique una mirada larga y pausada que finalice en una sonrisa, lenta y radiante y cómplice.  
- Hola, Ronald - Salude, alargando las palabras.  
Ronald trago saliva.  
- ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
- Pues sí - Le dije en voz baja, reteniéndolo con la mirada - Eso creo.  
Adopte una expresión seria.  
Millones de imágenes llegaron a mi mente, palabras, sonidos, frases del mismísimo Ronald. En un pestañar de ojos desaparecieron y luego de unos segundos, logre saber todo lo que necesitaba.  
- ¿Sabías - seguí - que realmente tu lugar debería ser el de castellano en un castillo de la Edad Media?  
Ronald palideció, luego enrojeció violentamente... y ello lo hizo resultar más atractivo aún.  
- Siem... siempre deseé haber nacido en esa época. Pero ¿cómo podías saberlo?  
Solo me limite a sonreír.  
Quince minutos después de haber entrado en el negocio de anteojos de sol, andaba por la acera, luciendo unos flamantes Ray-Ban nuevos y silbando.  
Ronald echaba un sueñecito en el suelo. Más tarde, su jefe lo amenazaría con hacerle pagar los Ray-Ban de su bolsillo. Pero justo en aquellos instantes él se sentía cómodo y deliciosamente feliz... y con el recuerdo de un éxtasis que jamás olvidaría por completo.  
Me dedique a ir de compras, aunque no exactamente del modo en que lo haría una persona normal. Una anciana encantadora tras el mostrador de un comercio de tarjetas de felicitación... no. Un tipo en el negocio de electrónica... no.  
Pero... algo me arrastró de vuelta al comercio de electrónica. Actualmente inventaban unos artilugios muy ingeniosos. Yo era testigo de eso. Sentía un deseo de adquirir una videocámara de bolsillo. Estaba acostumbrada a seguir mis impulsos y no era quisquillosa respecto a jóvenes que estuvieran dispuestos a caer en mis encantos. A los pocos minutos de que me hubiesen enseñado cómo hacer funcionar el juguetito, paseaba por la acera con él dentro de mi bolsillo.  
Disfrutaba simplemente con el paseo, aunque mis músculos ya se estaban tensando. Era extraño, debía sentirme relajada... pero de todos modos, apenas no había hecho nada en todo el día. Pero entretanto disfrutar de esto aunque me sintiera fatigada mis músculos funcionaba conjuntamente con soltura y sin esfuerzo, como una maquina bien engrasada, convirtiendo cada movimiento en una delicia.  
Me desperece una vez, por el puro placer de hacerlo, y luego volví a detenerme para estudiarme en el escaparate del local de antigüedades. Ligeramente más despeinada, pero aparte de ello tan hermosa como siempre. Y había tenido razón; los Ray-Ban me quedaban sensacionales. El negocio de antigüedades era propiedad, lo sabía, de una viuda que tenía un sobrino guapo y muy joven.  
En el interior, la iluminación era tenue y había aire acondicionado.  
- ¿Sabias - Le pregunte al sobrino cuando este acudió a atenderme - que me das la impresión de ser alguien a quien le gustaría visitar muchos países extranjeros?

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	52. Un maldito juego sexual

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Deje a Sakura en su casa, y han pasado dos horas desde que volví a la mía, tal y como había cumplido a Corinne. Mi padre e Itachi ya están en sus habitación durmiendo y Chiyo-basama le había indicado al personal que se retirara.  
Estoy sentado en la sala frente a la chimenea, solo. He pasado exactamente veinte minutos mirando el mismo tronco desvanecerse en el fuego, ¿Dónde está Corinne? Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Mire inquisitivamente la puerta, ahora tenía que ocuparme de Corinne, que en estos momentos esta estacionando su BMW S1000 junto a las grandes escaleras de la entrada.  
Abrí la puerta y la encontré de pie junto a su súper deportiva, examinando el exterior de la casa, primero con unos anteojos de sol puestos y luego sin ellos. La expresión de Corinne indicaba que no existía demasiada diferencia se le mirase como se le mirase.  
Pero aquella no era mi principal inquietud, sino el semblante que tenía y lo que emanaban sus ojos.  
- ¿Que has estado haciendo? - Le pregunte sin rodeos, estaba demasiado escandalizado para ofrecer un saludo rutinario.  
Corinne me dedico una sonrisa confidente.  
- Mirando antigüedades - Dijo, y suspiro - Ah, y fui de compras - Se palpó un nuevo cinturón de cuero, se tocó los bolsillos y se echó hacia atrás los Ray-Ban - Puedes creerlo, en este pueblucho hay unos negocios más que interesantes. Me encanta ir de compras. Y también a cenar.  
- ¿A estas horas? - Le pregunte molesto - Y no andas con dinero, lo sé. Entonces te encanta robar, querrás decir. ¿Estás loca?  
- Estaba hambrienta, sólo eso - Respondió cortésmente, inspeccionando aún la fachada de la casa - Y ¿qué ha sido de las normas básicas de cortesía, a todo esto? ¿Me molesto en volver hasta aquí y recibo un Hola, Corinne o un Me alegra que vuelvas? No. En su lugar oigo: ¿Que has estado haciendo? - Proporcionó a la imitación en un quejumbroso giro burlón - Me pregunto qué pensara el _signore Yan_ de eso, primito.  
- El _signore Yan_ - Dije entre dientes, preguntándome cómo conseguía Corinne sacarme de quicio siempre, esta vez con una referencia a nuestro antiguo tutor de etiqueta - lleva varios años convertido en polvo. Lo que no tiene nada que ver con esta conversación, Corinne. Te he preguntado qué habías estado haciendo, y sabes a qué me refería con ello, que has hecho con esa mujer que estaba en el funeral, y porque te has demorado tanto en volver, ¿cenando a estas horas?  
- Estaba hambrienta - Reconvino, alzando un dedo en jocoso ademán - Deberíamos ser políticamente correctos, después de todo. Y a lo mejor tú deberías echarle una mirada a tu dieta. Si te alimentaras como yo, tal vez empezarías a engordar un poco. ¿Quién sabe?  
- ¿Si me alimentara mejor? - Existían varios modos de finalizar la frase, pero eso no iba al asunto - Y ahora, por qué no me cuentas qué estás haciendo aquí, después de decir que te molestas en volver.  
- Estoy aquí porque quiero recuperar mis computadoras - Respondió en tono categórico.  
- ¿Por qué no te limitas a robar otr...?  
Me interrumpí al encontrarme de improviso tambaleándome hacia atrás y luego inmovilizado contra las crujientes tablas de la puerta, justo con Corinne ante mi cara.  
- No robé estas cosas, primito. Pagué por ellas... con mi propia moneda. Con sueños, fantasías y placeres procedentes de más allá de este mundo - Pronuncio las últimas palabras con énfasis, ya que sabía que me enfurecerían.  
En efecto, me sentí enfurecido, ¿qué demonios había hecho Corinne para obtener todas esas cosas?  
Pero justo en aquel momento pude ver un destello extraño en los ojos de Corinne, sus ojos ya no eran grises, eran de un negro sobre negro, oscuros... los grises y violetas habían desaparecido por completo. Y lo que fuese que Corinne hubiese estado haciendo esta noche era anormal. No sabía que pasaba, pero sabía exactamente cómo iba a ponerle fin Corinne.  
- No tengo porque pagar por lo que tome - Decía Corinne en el más hiriente de sus tonos. Ella levanto su mano derecha y mostro un anillo de un reluciente oro con el emblema de nuestra familia, un nuevo anillo. Y entonces, cuando hice un movimiento, Corinne uso aquella mano para inmovilizar mi muñeca contra la puerta.  
Hice fuerza con la izquierda y luego me abalancé a la derecha para liberarme de la garra de Corinne. Pero esta se movió rápido como una serpiente, no, más rápido. Mucho más rápido. Veloz y fuerte gracias a todos esos entrenamientos que le habían otorgado una vez que había abandonado a nuestra familia.  
- Corinne, tu...  
Estaba tan furioso que por un breve instante fui incapaz de razonar e intente desestabilizar las piernas de Corinne con el pie y hacerla caer.  
- Sí, soy yo, Corinne - Dijo con un exultante veneno - Y no pago si no tengo ganas de hacerlo; me limito a tomar. Tomo lo que quiero, y no doy nada a cambio.  
Peligrosamente ella acercó sus labios a los míos, clave la mirada en aquellos acalorados ojos negros sobre negro, buscando hasta el más mínimo color gris, sin encontrar nada. Corinne siempre atacaba a la menor provocación, se ofendía por lo más mínimo. Pero no de este modo. La había conocido el tiempo suficiente para saber que algo no iba bien; que sucedía algo. Corinne parecía casi febril. La mire intentando buscar respuestas, intentando averiguar que era diferente.  
- Si, veo que has captado la idea, pero no llegaras a ninguna parte de ese modo - Dijo irónicamente  
- Corinne, ¿Qué te pasa? - Le pregunte casi sin poder respirar.  
Tenía que permanecer frio y racional; tenía que seguir pensando, no limitarme tan solo a reaccionar. Corinne era mujer, no podía hacerle daño, y la quería.  
Efectué un leve movimiento, torciendo el cuello a un lado, mirando en dirección al gran ventanal victoriano al lado de las puertas de entrada. Ojala Itachi estuviera allí...  
- Corinne, se supone que debemos cuidar el uno del otro... nos ayudaríamos...  
- Si, y ahora mismo voy a ocuparme de ti.  
Cambio de lugar su peso y me tiro contra el suelo, cayendo de golpe con ella sobre mí.  
Fue aún más doloroso que esa vez cuando me apalearon y Corinne había llegado a ayudar, esta vez ella estaba lastimándome, mirándome directamente sin quitar esa sonrisa lobuna.  
- Vamos Sasuke, no quiero hacerlo si no pones de tu parte - Murmuro en mi oído y dejándome respirar el aroma de su cabello.  
- ¿Que harás Corinne? - Le pregunte mientras ella aún tenía sus labios en mi oreja.  
- Nada que no te guste, lo prometo.  
Tomo mis muñecas dejándolas sobre mi cabeza, su agarre ya me estaba dejando marcas. Se acercó a mi cuello y respiro profundamente, luego roso sus labrios sobre mi piel y pasó su lengua lentamente.  
- Corinne, si no te quitas de encima lo hare yo, y no lo hare con delicadeza - Le dije mientras ella elevaba su cabeza para mirarme a la cara.  
- ¿Eso harás? - Pregunto mientras volvía a ocultar su cabeza en mi cuello y exhalaba, su aliento cálido hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era rápida y entrecortada. Me mantuve cuidadosamente inmóvil durante el proceso, rehusando forcejear.  
Corinne me malinterpreto y soltó mis muñecas, se enderezo y con sus piernas abiertas se sentó sobre mí, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y sonrió triunfante.  
- ¡Corinne, dime que es lo que te sucede! - Le exigí mientras me reincorporaba pero ella paso sus manos frías bajo mi camisa y suspiro.  
- ¿No ves que es lo que me pasa? - Pregunto inquisitiva y acercó su rostro al mío - ¡Tú eres mi problema, Sasuke Uchiha! - Termino en un susurro y alargando las palabras.  
Pasó su mano detrás de mi cabeza tomando mi cabello con fuerza, pude ver como sus ojos negros se entrecerraban y su respiración se aceleraba. Se acercó más y más sin quitar su otra mano debajo de mi camisa, sentí sus uñas en mi abdomen y como cargaba su peso sobre el mío. Ahora de espalda en el suelo nuestros labios se unieron lentamente, besándome de una forma exigente y demandante, sin necesitar respirar... sin dejar de besarme, sin dejar de sentir su sabor dulce y sus labios suaves.  
Ahora jugaba con su lengua y sus manos ya no estaban en los antiguos lugares, estaban quitándose su chaqueta y segundos después quitando fuertemente mis botones.  
- Corinne - Dije apenas pero esta me beso nuevamente, ya no forcejeaba, ahora le correspondía a esta Corinne que era sumamente desconocida.  
- Sasuke - Dijo quitando unos segundos sus labios y tomando mi cabellos con fuerza.  
Tome su cintura para quitarla de encima pero su peso volvió a caer sobre mí, ya no tenía su chaqueta... su delgada camisa me dejaba sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo. Jamás había besado de esta forma, tan liberalmente y salvaje, como si el cuerpo de Corinne se fuera a deshacer en mis manos, y me perteneciera.  
El corazón me martillaba en los oídos mientras me retorcía bajo sus labios.  
Empezaba a preguntarme si ella había perdido realmente el juicio y tenía intenciones de humillarme cuando por fin con un empujón que la hizo perder el equilibrio, Corinne me soltó. Me puse en pie despacio. Sabía que ella debía de estar observando todo ya que estaba junto a mí, afirmándose en la puerta. Ella saboreaba todo esto: Mi humillación, mi ropa arrugada y mi voluntad hecha trizas.  
Pero solo se limitó a sonreír, a tomar mi mano y a empujarme dentro de la casa, hacerme subir las escaleras y tirarme dentro de mi habitación.  
- Qué callado estás - Comento, y jugando con su chaqueta en la mano - ¿No tienes una respuesta insolente? ¿Ni siquiera una palabrota?  
- Solo quédate en silencio, y cuando vuelvas a la normalidad... me vuelves a hablar. Ahora vete a tu habitación…  
Tenía dificultades para conseguir que las piernas me obedecieran, así que me lance sobre mi cama. Mala idea, lo único que supe después fue que Corinne estaba nuevamente sobre mí, y esta vez… había ganado.

El corazón se me alborotó, el deseo remplazaba de inmediato a la inquietud, me recorrió la sangre y se instaló, oscuro e intenso, en mi abdomen. Le recorría su cuerpo desnudo enroscándome en su pecho. Puse mi mano en su nuca y la arrastre dolorosamente por su columna vertebral. Su tacto arañaba mi piel. Se alteraba mi respiración, se vuelve menos honda, precipitada, llena de expectativas.  
Tengo sus dedos en mis hombros, los baja terriblemente despacio, mientras sus labios se deslizan, lamiendo, besando, succionando hasta mi garganta. Eso le sale seductoramente bien. Ahora su cuerpo vibra, y empieza a estremecerse lánguidamente bajo mis caricias. Alargo mis manos y le tomo los pechos, y sus pezones se yerguen bajo mi tacto. Sus pechos se acomodan perfectamente en mi mano; los pezones se endurecen aún más. Hundo mis dedos en su cabeza y, con mayor delicadeza, le tiro suavemente el pelo. Ladea la cabeza para facilitarme el acceso a su cuello. Ronronea detrás de mí oreja, mientras empiezo a pellizcarle los pezones con mis dedos largos, imitando lo movimientos de sus manos en mi pelo. Percibo la sensación con nitidez en el entrepiernas, y gimo. Ella arquea la espalda para acomodar sus pechos en mis manos expertas, expertas de ella.  
Jadeo por el exquisito y agudo dolor placentero. La noto pegada a mí. Gime y me tira el pelo con fuerza. Vuelvo a centrar mis dedos en sus pezones, tirano, retorciéndolos, masajeándolos. Me aprieto contra su cuerpo, y lo muevo de un lado a otro. Noto su sonrisa en mi cuello mientras mis manos se desplazan a sus caderas  
Muchas cosas me ocurren… veo la Diosa que lleva dentro cuando ruge y, no sé bien como, fruto de la frustración, el deseo y la pura valentía la monte sobre mí y, sintiéndose victoriosa… la observo desde abajo.  
Cuando la penetro… gruñe cuando la dilato, llenándola, y la boca se me descaja ante esa sensación abrumadora, agonizante, sublime y dulce.  
Por favor… y se lo tengo dentro… ensartado hasta el fondo, y la tengo inmóvil, segundos… minutos… no tengo ni idea… mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.  
Hago que doble y mece las caderas con ritmo, y gime… madre mía… la sensación se propaga por todo mi abdomen… a todas partes. ¡Mierda!  
Sonrió despacio y la complazco.  
Me agarro con fuerza, como si me fuera la vida en ello. Muy despacio, hago que suba y vuelva a bajar. Me arden los ojos de salvaje ansiedad. Su respiración es entrecortada, como la mía, y levanto la pelvis cuando ella baja, haciéndola subir de nuevo.  
Encontramos el ritmo… arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… una y otra vez… y es placenteramente estrecha, y me encanta, me gusta mucho.  
Entre mis jadeos, la penetración honda y desbordante, la ardiente sensación que me recorre entero y que crece rápidamente, la miro, nuestras miradas se encuentran… y veo asombro en sus ojos, asombro de mí.  
Estamos haciendo el amor, por primera vez. Mando yo. Eres mía, y yo soy tuyo, todo tuyo. La idea me empuja, me exalta, me catapulta, y así… poco a poco… el mundo exterior invade mis sentidos y, madre mía, tremenda invasión.

El calor me pega directo en el rostro, y mientras me muevo buscando una posición más cómoda escucho una pequeña risita que me saca del empecimiento.  
- ¿Te hice esperar mucho tiempo, muchacho? - me pregunta apoyada en el sillón, frente a la chimenea, tiene una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
Di un salto, lo primero en mirar fue el tronco que se desvanecía en el fuego, por su estado me percate que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había cerrado los ojos.  
Fue un sueño, un maldito sueño. ¿Pero cómo era posible que lo haya sentido tan real?  
Estoy confundido, y en lo único en que podía pensar era en todo el odio que estaba sintiendo. ¿Fue un simple sueño o fue producto de la mente desquiciada de Corinne? ¿Es eso siquiera posible?  
- Tú estabas… - observe la puerta - Ahí, afuera… luego…  
- ¿Luego?  
- Nosotros… - cerré los ojos, y rebobine…  
- Me ha dado mucho sueño - Dijo Corinne mientras se levantaba.  
Sonrió satisfecha.  
- Tú me hiciste algo… ¡No te acerques...! – Ella había pretendido acercarse, no podía dejarla estar ni a centímetros de mí. Le grite el tono más amenazador que tenía, y ella se espantó y luego soltó una risita cantarina.  
- No lo hare, descuida.  
Y subió las escaleras detrás de mí, ella entro a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Hoy había algo extraño en ella. No sé qué. Pero ahora mismo no me importa.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	53. Un centelleante color negro

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

El dolor de cabeza no desaparece, he estado dos horas tumbada. No puedo recordar algo tan insignificante como la hora a la que llegue a casa. Maldición, no puedo recordar ni como llegue a mi habitación. No le preguntare a Chiyo, la alarmaría si se enterara que no recuerdo nada.  
Tome un baño de hierbas y volví a caer en la cama. No me convertiré en una buena para nada, son las nueve de la mañana. Iré a desayunar. Después de eso me pondré a investigar sobre la localización de Konan, voy a destruir a ese parasito que pretende convertirme en su marioneta, bueno... no antes sin hacer que pida perdón.  
- Hola Chiyo - La salude cuando llegue a la cocina, estaba preparando un té de hierbas para Itachi.  
- Hola querida - Me saludo y me miro asombrada - que hermosa te vez de color azul querida, el color negro ya me estaba causando una aflicción permanente.  
- Chiyo, es solo una cinta en el cuello - La corregí, ya que jamás dejaría de usar el negro... era solo una cinta azul-petróleo, nada más.  
- Te vez hermosa hoy - Dijo Itachi mientras limpiaba chocolate de su boca y sonreía.  
- Tu estas demasiado guapo, como siempre - Le dije y este carraspeo con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Desayunaras algo, queri...? - Pregunto Chiyo y luego mientras me miraba se quedó en silencio, al igual que Itachi, sus miradas me agujereaban el rostro.  
- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunte confundida mientras me pasaba una mano por la boca, si tenía algo ajeno al paisaje debía quitarlo.  
Sasuke apareció en la puerta con un aire muy malhumorado.  
- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunte molesta mientras me ponía de pie, Itachi y Chiyo retrocedieron un poco pero Sasuke se acercó a mi dudoso y luego se detuvo.  
- ¿Que te ha sucedido en los ojos Corinne? - Pregunto Itachi mientras dejaba el trozo de pastel en la mesa y se acercaba a mí.  
- ¿Q-que tengo? - Pregunte con nerviosismo.  
Sasuke se acercó al refrigerador ignorando la situación, más bien ignorándome a mí.  
- Tus ojos se volvieron negros Corinne, ya no son grises.  
- ¿Que mis ojos qué? - Pregunte espantada y luego me acerque para ver mi reflejo en el ventanal.  
Negro sobre negro, eran perfectos.  
- ¿Por qué han cambiado de color? - Pregunto Itachi a mi espalda y luego se acercó para ver el reflejo, sonreí y enarque una ceja, era hermosa.  
- No lo sé - Le respondí y me volví a sentar apoyando mis brazos en el gran mesón que dividía la cocina en dos.  
- Le preguntare a mi padre cuales son los factores que hacen que la melanina cambie de color - Dijo Itachi mientras volvía a comer de su pastel.  
- Quizás solo son lentillas y ella no lo recuerda - sugirió Sasuke -. ¿Porque no recuerdas muchas cosas o si Corinne? - Finalizo desde el otro extremo del mesón.  
- Recordaría algo tan sencillo como eso - respondí - ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? - Le module disimuladamente y el negó con la cabeza, estaba molesto.  
- Gracias Chiyo-basama - Dijo después de unos minutos y se levantó perezosamente - Ahora iré a la casa de Sakura, después nos vemos. Adiós.  
Dijo Sasuke y se fue.  
- Yo también - Dije a Chiyo y a Itachi, ambos me miraron con curiosidad.  
- ¿Iras a casa de Sakura-chan? - Pregunto Itachi y Chiyo soltó una risa.  
- No, me refiero a que... yo igual saldré.  
Ayude a levantar mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida, no tome mi chaqueta... llevaba puesta una camisa delgada ya que el día estaba hermoso.  
Conducía sin rumbo fijo cuando vi al chico.  
Estaba solo, andando por un lado de la calle; sus cabellos castaño rojizos iban desordenados y caían deliberadamente sobre su frente, y llevaba los brazos cargados de paquetes.  
Actué según todos los modales que alguna vez había empleado. Deje que la motocicleta fuese frenando con suavidad hasta detenerse, aguarde a que el muchacho diera unas cuantas zancadas hasta alcanzarme, y luego le hable.  
Una de las únicas cosas que recuerdo es que le encantaron mis ojos negros, y los Ray-Ban me quedaban fenomenales. Su nombre, según lo dijo el, era Mario.  
A los pocos instantes la BMW volvía a estar en la carretera, a tal velocidad que mis cabellos ondeaban tras de mi como un estandarte. Tenía que llevar al chico a su casa, pero la idea de dar una vuelta fue de su total agrado, él era un joven que merecía totalmente los mismos halagos seductores que yo llevaba dispensando durante todo el día; y eso me iba bien, pensé lacónicamente. Ya que mi imaginación se estaba agotando.  
Él se había bufado de mí, se había reído de mi actitud con un simple delirio de machismo, ¿Y no se supone que el hombre corteja la mujer?, lo sé. Y él luego se encargaría de acortejarme. Halagar a aquella criatura tan cautivadora, con su aureola de cabellos de un dorado rojizo y tez tan blanca como la leche, no precisaría de la menor imaginación. No esperaba problemas por parte de él, ya que ningún hombre le teme a una mujer, y por lo tanto planeaba retenerlo junto a mí hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Era hermosa y no podía contenerse a mis encantos, solté una sonrisa pícara. Bueno, a lo mejor no lo he conquistado aun, pero apostaría mi súper deportiva a que lo hago.  
Paramos junto a una glorieta con un paisaje pintoresco.  
Cuando Mario dejo caer una caja y se inclinó para recogerla, me deleite observando su nuca, donde aquellos cabellos rojizos resultaban asombrosamente delicados en contraste con la blancura de la piel.  
Cuando se irguió lo bese en los labios en ese mismo instante, de un modo impulsivo, y los encontré tan suaves como la piel de un bebé... y cálidos en contacto con los míos. Le había concedido una total libertad de acción, interesada en ver que es lo que haría a continuación, pero en lugar de hacerme a un lado él se había limitado a quedar en silencio y tomar unas pocas y trémulas bocanadas de aire antes de permitir que tomara sus mejillas y lo besara nuevamente, convirtiéndolo en un tembloroso, acalorado y vacilante muchacho; sus ojos azul oscuro suplicaban e intentaban resistirse al mismo tiempo, le calcule unos dieciocho años de edad.  
- Lo siento. Tengo novia, no debería hacer esto. Lo siento.  
Sonreí. Mi súper deportiva estaba a salvo.  
El consentimiento final de Mario resultaría particularmente agradable, pensé mientras proseguíamos el viaje. Si resultaba tan bien como parecía estar haciéndolo, incluso podría quedarme con él, podría incluso ser para mí.  
En estos instantes, sin embargo, me veía afectada por un inexplicable desasosiego interior. Era Sasuke, por supuesto. Estar tan cerca de él y no atreverme a exigir tener acceso a él, debido a lo que yo podría hacerle. Ah, diablos, lo que debería haber hecho ya, Lo quiero para mí, y para nadie más. Tengo una repentina vehemencia. Ahora lo recuerdo, Sasuke tenía razón... percibo algo raro en mí.  
Me siento contrariada hasta un punto que nunca habría imaginado.  
Lo que debería hacer es aplastar la cara de Sakura Haruno contra el polvo, retorcerle el pescuezo como a un ave de corral, y luego subir las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha para tenerlo a él, tanto como si este quería como si no. No lo he hecho antes por algún estúpido motivo, como importarme que él me odiara y forcejeara mientras yo bajaba su barbilla incomparable y lo besaba en los labios, porque quiero besarlo.  
Había ruido constante a mí alrededor.  
-... ¿no crees? - Decía Mario a mi espalda mientras se aferraba a mí.  
Enojada y demasiado ocupada con mi fantasía para preguntar y pedir que repitiera su pregunta lo desconecte, y él se quedó callado al instante. Mario era demasiado guapo pero era un _Maudit_ cabeza de chorlito.  
Y todo para nada. Emití un sonido silbante de exasperación. No podía regresar a mi ensoñación.  
Tener que besar a Sasuke, y conquistarlo.  
¿En qué estoy pensando? Acabo de descubrir que me excita la idea de besar a Sasuke, de obligarlo a aceptar mis besos, de sentir como su desesperación de alejarme de él cesa... con la pequeña vacilación que aparece justo antes de la respuesta, antes de entregarse completamente a mí.  
Quizás me estoy volviendo loca, pensé intrigada. Encontré cierto atractivo en la idea.  
Mucho mejor para ti, Mario, pensé. Había llegado al punto donde la calle principal para llegar a su casa atravesaba brevemente por el bosque, y la carretera allí era sinuosa y peligrosa. A pesar de eso, me encontré girando la cabeza hacia Mario, y perdiendo de vista la calle. Tuve que apartar la atención de él y centrarme en manejar. Un animal pequeño y rojizo apareció como por arte de magia en la carretera frente a mí. Por lo general esquivaba a conejos, puercoespines o animales parecidos que se cruzaban en mi camino, pero este me había fastidiado en un momento crucial. Agarre con ambas manos el manubrio, mis ahora nuevos ojos negros estaban fríos como el hielo glacial en las profundidades de una caverna, y marche directo hacia la criatura rojiza.  
Tampoco era tan pequeña... Habría un buen impacto.  
- Agárrate - Le murmure a Mario.  
En el último instante la criatura de color rojo se hizo a un lado. Gire violentamente la motocicleta para seguirla, y a continuación me encontré de cara con una cuenca. Únicamente los reflejos de una chica demasiado bien entrenada y con bastante experiencia y la afinadísima respuesta de una súper deportiva muy cara podrían habernos mantenido fuera de la zanja. Por suerte, yo poseía ambas cosas, lo que me hizo girar en redondo en un círculo muy cerrado, con los neumáticos chirriando y humeando a modo de protesta.  
Y no hubo topetazo.  
Una vez quieta me gire ágilmente para mirar a mí alrededor. Fuese lo que fuese, había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.  
_Pathétique._ Misterioso.  
Deseé no tener que conducir en dirección al sol; la luz de la tarde disminuía mucho la agudeza visual. Pero había alcanzado a ver fugazmente aquello cuando lo tuve cerca, y me pareció deformado. Puntiagudo en un extremo y en forma de abanico en el otro.  
Ah, bueno.  
Volví a encender la motocicleta, Mario padecía un pequeño ataque de histeria en silencio. No estaba de humor para mostrarme cariñosa con nadie, así que simplemente lo ignore.  
Conduje contrariada. Pero ahora sabía lo que quería hacer. Quería ir al lago, después quería ir a un bar. A un sórdido bar de mala muerte o uno inmaculado y caro, y quería encontrar un Peón. Siendo ahora Okutama un lugar tan popular en el mapa gracias a los Uchiha, eso no tendría que ser difícil de hallar en los alrededores. Y además necesitaba una pelea. Una pelea totalmente injusta; yo sé que soy fuerte. No me importa nada. Tengo ganas de descargar mi frustración en algo, y con mi sonrisa inimitable e incandescente al vacío le diré adiós a un Peón o a una Torre.  
Uno de ellos estaba a punto de encontrar su descanso eterno. Tal vez más de uno, si tenía la suerte de encontrarlos. Después de eso... aún me quedaba al exquisito Mario como postre.  
La vida es buena, al fin y al cabo. Y de este modo, con mis ojos centelleando peligrosamente tras mis anteojos de sol, era aún mejor. No voy a quedarme sentada y enfurruñada porque no puedo tener a Sasuke inmediatamente.  
Empezaría por salir a divertirme y a hacerme más poderosa... y luego sin tardar, me pasaría por la casa de la patética gallina de Sakura Haruno y le aplastaría el cráneo.  
Por casualidad me quite las gafas con la mano derecha, y eche una ojeada a la Corinne del reflejo en estas y, debido a alguna jugarreta de la luz o inversión atmosférica, me pareció ver que mis ojos ahora brillaban de un más intenso color negro.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	54. Como una Bendición

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Mucho más temprano de lo que creí, Sakura ya sufría por el sueño. Ella no quería estar confinada dentro de su casa, pero aun así tampoco quería dormir. Me preocupaba que ella se mantuviera despierta solo porque yo estaba aquí junto a ella. Pero no creo que ella fuese capaz de mentir, ella no hace más que chocar suavemente contra la ventana cerrada, repitiendo motonamente que tan solo quiere aire. Aire del exterior.  
En estos momentos lo que ella desea encajar con mis propios deseos tan completamente, ella quiere salir al exterior y olvidar la muerte de su madre aunque sea unas horas.  
La subí a mi auto después de unos minutos de dialogo interno, ella a mi lado como un fantasma o un ángel, con su vestido blanco. Una vez que llegamos donde había querido llevarla me sentía desaparecer entre los árboles. Sin saber bien como, acabamos esquivando raíces y ramas para llegar al hermoso lago. Eche un vistazo alrededor, el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado, sin nadie en las cercanías. En las orillas de la cristaliza agua y alejados de la gran piedra roja mire a Sakura y la encontré contemplándome con una mezcla de orgullo y otra emoción que se podía identificar con facilidad..., pero que resultaba alarmante observar al aire libre.  
Sakura ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba, sus líneas clásicas puras y pálidas a la luz del sol.  
Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el rubor; y sus labios, levemente fruncidos. La necesidad de besarla se intensificaban con cada segundo que transcurría. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sakura. La dulce suavidad de su cuerpo. Ella seguía esperando, con los ojos cerrados su beso.  
Deseaba regalarle solo a ella las sensaciones a las que Corinne me había obligado. Quería abrazarla con fuerza; quería besarla hasta hacerla estremecer. Quería hacer que se derritiera y perdiera el sentido con mi beso.  
Corinne había sido capaz de hacerlo. Y no solamente porque había destrozado mi voluntad sino porque yo era demasiado débil para impedírselo.  
Realmente me sentía que éramos uno solo con Sakura, un alma.  
Pero ella era tan joven ahora, tan vulnerable con su vestido inmaculadamente blanco, con su piel color crema y sonrojándose de antemano. No podía ser correcto aprovecharme de alguien como ella.  
Sakura abrió sus ojos azul jade, y me miro directo a la cara.  
- ¿Quieres comprobar - Su boca permanecía seria pero había picardía en sus ojos -... cuantas veces puedes hacerme decir por favor?  
- Oh, no.  
Pero aquello sonó tan de adulto que la abrase con fuerzas sin poder contenerme. Bese su sedosa cabeza y fui descendiendo, evitando tan solo su boca de almendra, que seguía crispada en solitaria súplica.  
- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo - Susurró mientras se mantenía aferrada a mí con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Quieres comprobar - volvió a decir, de una forma inocente e ingenua - cuántas veces puedo decir por favor a ti?  
La mire fijamente por un momento. Luego, con una especie de desenfreno en el corazón, caí sobre su boca y la bese sin aliento, hasta que estuve tan mareado que tuve que dejarla ir, uno o dos centímetros.  
Luego volví a mirarla a los ojos. Una persona podía perderse en unos ojos como aquellos, podía caer para siempre en sus estrelladas profundidades jade. Quería hacerlo. Pero quería algo más.  
- Quiero besarte - Le dije, cerca del lóbulo de su oreja derecha.  
- Si - Ella fue categórica al respecto.  
Percibí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Vi como sus ojos se nublaban entrecerrándose.  
Y eso hice.  
Casi a punto de desmayarse, mientras la recorrían pequeños estremecimientos y grititos que intente detener con mi propia boca, la bese aún más.  
Y a continuación, porque era el momento, y porque los estremecimientos empezaban a cobrar un matiz doloroso, y la respiración de Sakura era tan rápida y ardua cuando le permitía respirar que realmente temí que fuese a desmayarse, solamente levante su cabeza para que mirara el cielo y en un profundo respirar comencé a besarla en el cuello.  
Ella se aferró a mí con un gemido ahogado de júbilo. Y entonces sentí aún más suave su piel, y la sentí estremecer violentamente, con la embriagadora sensación de tener a un ser amado fundido en mi cuerpo. Con el viento a nuestro alrededor, y el blanco vestido envolviendo a veces mis piernas vestidas de negro.  
Fue una ceremonia muy solemne y totalmente privada, y nos hallábamos demasiado sumidos en el gozo para estar atentos a cualquier peligro. Pero yo ya lo había comprobado, este lugar era solamente conocido por mí, y Corinne... pero ella no estaba aquí. Andaba destilando sus malas actitudes en algún lugar por el pueblo, sumergida en algo que solo ella comprendía, un cambio radical.

Aquí no había peligro; solo estábamos nosotros dos, flotando literalmente por los aires y balanceándonos con el sol sobre nosotros como una bendición.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	55. Una cita con el Diablo

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Una de las cosas más útiles que había logrado hacer últimamente aparte de cambiar mis ojos a un intenso color negro era ocultar por completo mi presencia, aunque eso era de una forma más literal, y difícil de creer. Si nadie podía verme, nadie podía encontrarme. Y por lo tanto estaba a salvo. Que era lo que había que demostrar.  
Esta tarde, tras dejar a Mario sano y salvo en su casa, me había marchado a este lago solitario para tener un árbol donde refugiarme. No era que me importara lo que la demás escoria pensara de mí sí me veían descansando en un árbol del pueblo. Eso sería como preocuparse por lo que un pollo pensase de mi justo antes de que le retorciera el pescuezo. Y de las cosas que menos me importaban, la opinión de los parásitos del pueblo ocupaba el número uno. No quería llegar a la mansión Uchiha, no quería ver a Sasuke hoy. Así que me había retirado del pueblo, pensé con amargura, al único refugio que me hacía sentir en paz. Aunque eso era ridículo, ya que podía haber pasado la noche en el mejor hotel de Okutama (su único hotel). Pero me sentía en un estado de ánimo malsano, y únicamente quería estar sola. Y en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en desgarrar y hacer pedazos, y en hacer que alguien se sintiera muy, pero muy, desdichado.  
Quizás podía simpatizar con algún amigo de Sasuke, ese rubio de Naruto Uzumaki... no. Este es el momento en que me gustaría hablar con Young, contarle las estupideces que hacen en este pueblucho, que todos son unos buenos para nada, que estos jóvenes se creen faroles flotando en el cielo.

_¿Puedes creerlo? Los faroles japoneses son un símbolo de dejar atrás el pasado, eso tú me lo enseñaste. Bueno, tengo una noticia... Yo no soy japonesa. ¿Sabes lo que son? Niños. Como si encender una vela fuera a hacer que todo vaya bien. O incluso decir una oración, o pretender que yo no acabare como el resto de los huérfanos en este mundo. Sola. Estúpidos, delirantes, y exasperantes niños. Ya sé lo que dirías... "Les hace sentir mejor, Corinne" ¿Y qué? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Un minuto? ¿Un día? ¿Qué diferencia hay? Porque al final, cuando pierdes a alguien... cada vela, cada oración, cada estúpido farol lanzado al cielo no va a compensar el hecho de que lo único que te queda es un agujero en tu vida donde esa persona que te importaba solía estar. Y una roca. Así que, gracias, padre. Gracias por dejarme aquí para cuidar niños. Porque hace tiempo que debería haberme marchado. Ya no conseguí al chico, recuérdalo. Ahora estoy atrapada aquí luchando silenciosamente contra todos y cuidando niños. Me debes una enorme._

Malditos momentos para pensar, mientras estoy reclinada sobre una rama, y deseando que Sakura Haruno, al menos, hubiese sufrido alguna clase de lesión dolorosa y permanente mientras se iba a su casa, ellos aparecen. Surgidos de la nada, al parecer, Sasuke y Sakurita, tomados de la mano, flotando en una nube de amor, como una pareja de felices amantes alados shakesperianos, como si este lago fuera de ellos. Al principio no había podido creerlo.  
Y entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de invocar truenos y sarcasmos sobre ellos, habían iniciado su escena de amor.  
Justo delante de mis ojos.  
Justo en mi lago, como para restregármelo en la cara. Habían empezado a besarse y acariciarse y... más cosas.  
Me habían convertido en un mirón involuntario, aunque enojada seguí aquí mientras transcurría el tiempo y sus caricias se volvían más apasionadas. Tuve que apretar los dientes cuando el comenzó a besarle el cuello. Había querido gritar que hubo un momento en que aquel muchacho hubiera sido mío si así lo hubiese querido yo, dos veces pude haberlo besado aún más intensamente que ella. En que él hubiese obedecido mi voz de una forma instintiva y el sabor de mis labios lo hubiera hecho alcanzar el cielo en mis brazos.  
Como evidentemente le sucedía ahora en los brazos de Sakura Haruno.  
Aquello fue lo peor. Tuve que clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos cuando Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos, como una serpiente larga y llena de gracia, y apretó sus labios en el cuello de ella, mientras el rostro de Sakurita se inclinaba en dirección al cielo, con los ojos cerrados.  
Por el amor de todos los demonios del Infierno, ¿por qué no acaban de una vez?  
Fue entonces cuando advertí que no estaba sola en mi bien elegido y espacioso árbol.  
Había alguien más aquí, sentado tranquilamente justo a mi lado en la enorme rama. Debía de haber aparecido mientras contemplaba absorta la escena de amor y mi propia furia, aunque, pese a todo, eso lo convertía en muy, muy bueno. Nadie se había acercado a mí a hurtadillas de ese modo en más de seis años. Siete, tal vez.  
La impresión me hizo caer de la rama... sin poner en acción mi destreza.  
Un brazo largo, delgado y a la vez musculoso se alargó para atraparme, para traerme a lugar seguro, y luego me encontré mirando un par de risueños ojos marrones.  
- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? - Le pregunte, sin preocuparme la posibilidad de que los enamorados captaran la conversación. Nada que no fuese un dragón o una bomba atómica podría atraer su atención en aquellos instantes.  
- Soy Yahiko - Respondió el otro muchacho. Su cabello era de un notable anaranjado, liso y brillante. Cada punta de su cabello indicaba una dirección diferente, era desordenado e irregular. Por otra parte su piel era blanca, se veía perfecta a la luz del sol. Tenía una nariz perfecta y puntiaguda, y sus labios eran de un rosado pálido.  
- Casi todo el mundo me llama solo Yahiko - Añadió con seriedad, mirándome, dejando que aquellos ojos se arrugaran un poco para demostrar que no era una broma - Ahora que tú sabes mi nombre, ¿quién eres tú?  
Yo solo me limite a contemplarlo en silencio, era un ángel.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	56. El trato

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Cincuenta metros al oeste y a nueve metros de altura, luchaba por mantenerme despierta.  
Yahiko alzó la mano para pasarla por sus cabellos y apartarse unos pocos de la frente. Por debajo de los párpados caídos me vigilaba atentamente.  
Mi intención era vigilarlo con la misma atención, pero sencillamente estaba demasiado adormecida. Despacio, imite el gesto de Yahiko, pasando mis manos por mi sedoso cabello negro y apartándome unos pocos mechones de mi frente. Mis parpados descendieron sin querer, justo un poco más que antes, Yahiko seguía sonriéndome. El dolor en el pequeño bulto blando de mi nuca volvió a aparecer.  
- Tenemos nuestro trato, entonces - murmuro - Nosotros, Konan y yo, nos quedamos en el pueblo y tú no te interpones. Tú eliminaras la mayor cantidad de Peones, y nosotros te daremos la información. Luego, después de que el pequeño Uchiha se vaya, gracias a nuestra ayuda... tú viajaras a Francia, sin protestar. Tú mantienes a tu familia a salvo... y obtienes tu venganza.  
- Sobre el bastardo que mato a mi familia...  
- Te diremos quién es.  
- Lo que sea. Simplemente no permitiré que se le haga daño a Sasuke, es todo. Ni a Neji Hyuga.  
- Ah, sí, Neji-Kun. ¿Y qué hay de la belleza de estatura mediana y cabello oscuro... Tenten?  
Desperté de golpe.  
- ¿Donde?  
- No te preocupes; no viene por ti - Dijo Yahiko en tono tranquilizador - ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?  
- Ah, dejen que siga su camino...  
Yahiko pareció relajarse deliberadamente contra la rama en que estaba.  
- La noviecita del pequeño Uchiha no será un problema. Así que se trata solo de esa muchacha de ahí abajo - murmuro, y tenía una forma de hacerlo muy insinuante.  
- Sí. Pero Sakura...  
Ya estaba casi dormida, en la posición exacta que Yahiko había adoptado.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, nos ocupamos de ella.  
- Hum... Quiero decir, estupendo.  
- Luego, cuando todo esto termine... ¿Te quedaras conmigo?  
- ¡Ajá!  
- ¿Si?  
- Sí.  
- Tenemos un trato.  
En esta ocasión, ya no le respondí. Soñaba. Soñaba que los angelicales ojos marrones de Yahiko se abrían de golpe para mirarme.  
- Corinne.  
Escuche mi nombre, pero en mi sueño era demasiada molestia abrir los ojos. Podía ver sin abrirlos, de todos modos.  
En mi sueño, Yahiko se inclinaba sobre mí, flotando directamente sobre mi rostro, de modo que el calor de ambos se mezcló y habríamos compartido el aliento si yo hubiese estado respirando. Yahiko permaneció así durante un rato, como si analizara mis pensamientos, pero yo sabía que para alguien de afuera perecía estar desconectada en todos los canales y frecuencias. Con todo, en mi sueño Yahiko se acercó aún más a mí, como si intentara memorizar mis oscuras pestañas de media luna sobre mis mejillas... o la leve curva de mi boca.  
Finalmente, el Yahiko del sueño posó su mano bajo mi cabeza y acaricio el punto donde me había ardido la picadura de mosquito.  
- Tienes unos hermosos ojos negros, ¿verdad? - Dijo a algo que yo no podía ver... a algo que estaba en mi interior - Casi podrías tomar el control en contra de su poderosa voluntad, ¿no es cierto?  
Yahiko permaneció allí sentado, sin moverse, por un momento, como si contemplara cómo caían los pétalos de una rosa negra; luego cerró los ojos.  
- Creo - susurro - que eso es lo que probaremos, dentro de poco. Pronto. Muy pronto. Pero primero tenemos que ganarnos su confianza; ayudarla con su venganza. Mantenerla confusa, enojada, envanecida, desconcertada. Mantenerla con la mente puesta en Sasuke, en su odio por Sakura, mientras yo me ocupo de lo que tengo que hacer para tener a esta hermosura conmigo.  
A continuación me habló directo a mí.  
- ¡Así que aliados! - rio - No, mientras yo pueda poner mi dedo en tu mismo corazón. Aquí. ¿Lo sientes? Podría obligarte a hacer...  
Y luego, otra vez, pareció dirigirse a lo que estaba en mi interior.  
- Tiene que estar conmigo, quitarle esa admiración por Sasuke, pero será luego.  
En mi sueño, estaba enojada. No debido a aquella estupidez sobre que había algo en mi interior. Eso era absurdo. Estaba enojada porque sabía que Yahiko me estaba contemplando como parte de un premio, con un obsesivo detenimiento.  
- Eres una chica extraordinaria - Añadió el Yahiko del sueño - Hare todo lo posible para que vivas, para que te quedes conmigo - Aparto con suavidad los mechones de pelo que aún quedaban sobre mi rostro - Una valentía extraordinaria. Me asegurare de que tu vida sea hermosa.  
Pero yo estaba en uno de aquellos sueños en lo que no puedes ni moverte ni hablar. No le respondí.  
Entretanto, la cosa en mi nuca seguía ardiendo.  
Soñé que oía la palabra Olvidar susurrada por un centenar de voces. Y en el mismo momento en que intentaba recordar que olvidar, aquello se disolvió y desapareció junto con un dulce beso de alguien en mi frente.  
Desperté sola en el árbol, con un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	57. Una cita con Neji Hyuga

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Todo estaba silencioso en mi habitación de techo alto. Los grandes ventanales no tenían postigos y dejaban entrar la luz del sol. En el cielo, incluso el sol parecía arrastrarse a hurtadillas, y el haz de este seguía sobre el suelo de madera noble.  
Sonreí. Había sido un día largo y apacible y ahora tenía intención de disfrutar de una noche interesante.  
Entrar por la ventana no era tan fácil como había esperado. Cuando llegue con ciertas complicaciones hasta el tercer piso pensé en cambiar de estrategia y simplemente ingresar por las grandes puertas de entrada. Pero eso era demasiado fácil. Como pude me sostuve de los ladrillos, y entre balanceos sentí a algo junto a mí. No se parecía a ningún pueblerino corriente, de algún modo él también estaba a mi lado para abrir el gran ventanal. Sostenido con una mano y ambos pies, mientras que con la otra deslizaba el vidrio haciéndolo parecer la cosa más fácil del mundo.  
- ¿Yahiko? - Pregunte mientras sus angelicales ojos marrones se posaban en mí y luego miraban hacia el interior de la habitación.  
- ¿Quién si no? - Recibí como respuesta a la vez que me sostenía y saltaba dentro de esta.  
- ¡No lo hagas! - Dije automáticamente - Yo puedo sola.  
- Vamos, eres solo una niña, ¿recuerdas? Confía en mí. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?  
Su respuesta me llegó en un tono tranquilizador.  
Con una sonrisa el tomo mi mano y me jalo con velocidad hacia terreno estable, lo había dudado, de alguna forma había pensado que él aprovecharía la ocasión para soltarme y dejarme caer a veinte metros de altura, pero no lo hizo. Y funciono exactamente tal y como él había dicho. Después de unos segundos ya estaba dentro de mi habitación y acurrucada en su pecho. Me aparte enseguida y carraspee. Él sin la menor vacilación se puso sobre en mi cama y tomo una computadora.  
- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunte al ver que la encendía y tecleaba.  
- Algo interesante - Respondió - Archivos... ajá. Diario. Vaya nombre tan original - Yahiko abrió y examino el contenido.  
- ¿Que miras? - Le pregunte mientras me centava a su lado y observaba la pantalla con disimulado interés.  
- Ingresar a los archivos de Sakura Haruno, veo que escribe un Diario de vida - Se bufo y luego puso sus ojos en mí, a centímetros de mi cara. Sentí un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, y me costó trabajo respirar. Ningún chico me había puesto así, a excepción de Sasuke y Neji. Yahiko era un completo desconocido, era uno de los Caballeros a los cuales su información no tenía un libre acceso. Era peligroso. Y ahora estaba a centímetros y haciéndome sentir un dolor punzante en los labios para besarlo.  
- Querido Diario - Comenzó a leer imitando la voz de una niña - Desperté esta mañana y... maravilla de maravillas, me vuelvo a sentir yo. He vuelto. Ha sido un viaje infernal. Morí, queridísimo Diario, realmente morí. Me había marchado junto a Ayumi el día en que ella decidió abandonarme ¡Me alegro tanto de estar de vuelta! Ahora estaré con Sasuke, para siempre - Yahiko se giró a verme y enarco una ceja, luego sonrió fugazmente y volvió a la lectura - Ayumi descansa en paz, con los ángeles. No se cómo voy a compensar a aquellos que llegaron hasta las puertas del mismísimo infierno por mí. Bueno, estoy cansada y ansiosa por estar con Sasuke. Soy muy feliz. Hemos tenido un día estupendo, riendo y amándonos en ese hermoso lago ¡contemplando nuestros rostros infinitamente! Sakura.  
- He sido testigo de ese "Día estupendo" - Dije molesta y me levante de la cama.  
- Yo igual - Se burló Yahiko y luego se levantó.  
- ¿Qué harás? - Le pregunte y él se giró perezosamente.  
- Darte información, un nuevo Caballero ha llegado a Okutama. Mantente alerta.  
- ¿Donde esta? - Le pregunte mientras elevaba la voz y el solo sonrió.  
- Aun no lo sé. Bueno, me iré. Luego nos vemos.  
- ¿Luego?  
- Ajá, sal a divertirte... hermosa Corinne, yo cuidare de ti - Se acercó y con delicadeza me beso en la frente, luego en cuestión de segundos se lanzó por la ventana. Maldición, son veinte metros hasta el suelo  
- ¡Yahiko... espera! - Me acerque deprisa hasta los ventanales, pero él ya caminaba en dirección al bosque y desaparecía.  
Divertirme, una pelea injusta en un bar de mala muerte. Deshacerme de algunos Peones y hacer a alguien muy, muy desdichado. Quizás a un caballero.  
Me observe en el reflejo del ventanal, me veía hermosa con mi cinta azul-petróleo y mis gafas de sol.  
A través del mi casco polarizado, se podían ver de color café los árboles y el gris camino de pavimento bajo ellos. Gire en la vuelta hacia el oeste por dónde se llegaba a los barrios más bajos de Okutama. Estuve siguiendo el río hasta la ribera. Desde ese momento, cuando la senda y el río convergieron, pude ver el agua, oscura y salobre, remolineando a mi lado. Veinte minutos después me detuve lentamente en frente de un alejado bar al lado del río. Estaba construido con grisácea madera antigua, y en un fanfarrón anuncio, empapado de agua, sobre la puerta principal, se podía leer STYX en letras irregulares pintadas a mano.  
Un puñado de pendones de plástico anunciando cerveza había sido engrapado a las vigas de madera justo debajo de donde terminaba el techo de lámina, en un mediocre intento de mostrar festividad. Estudie las imágenes impresas en los triángulos de plástico, palmeras y bronceadas chicas usando diminutos bikinis acercando botellas de cerveza a sus sonrientes labios, y me pregunte cuando había sido la última vez que alguna chica de verdad pisó este lugar.  
Dos tipos pasados de moda vestidos como punks fumaban sentados en bancos frente al agua. Eran unos Mohawks de aspecto cansado, inclinados sobre sus frentes de mediana edad, con chaquetas de cuero que mostraban el aspecto sucio, opaco, de algo que habían estado usando desde que el estilo punk era lo nuevo.  
La expresión en blanco que mostraban en sus miserables y morenos rostros hacía que la escena se viera aún más desolada y ridícula.  
El embalse a la orilla de la carretera de doble sentido había empezado a inundar el asfalto, y el camino de alguna manera se veía invadido de hierba y fango. Nunca había llegado tan lejos en la ribera del río.  
No sé si este equivocada, pero creo que luego de mi invitación... aunque sea este lugar el punto de encuentro, Neji igual vendrá.  
Mientras permanecía sentada en este bar, escuche a un auto estacionarse frente al Styx.  
El chofer ya había llegado, y con Neji dentro del auto. Me levante enseguida y observe impaciente por una ventana... aun no bajaba. Él estaba inseguro sobre lo que haría una vez bajándose de él, o dudando si había sido una buena idea, mientras el cuestionaba el lugar la puerta de Styx se abrió repentinamente dejándome frente al auto para que me viera.  
El auto aún estaba en marcha, estacionado en el camino. Después de un momento, el conductor que yo había contratado, un hombre con lentes de sol deportivos, una delgada cadena en el cuello y poco cabello bajo su vidrio polarizado y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que Neji estaba en los asientos traseros. Me recargue plácidamente contra el mosquitero, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Sabía que a través del vidrio polarizado yo no podía verlo, sin embargo, como si yo realmente pudiera, le extendí mi mano y le indique que se acercara.  
Él se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se deslizó del asiento trasero de lujosa piel beige, en el sedán, y en cosa de segundos ya estaba fuera de él y con sus ojos grises puestos totalmente en mí.  
Él extendió su mano. En ella había un pequeño sobre blanco. Mi invitación. Una gruesa tarjeta color marfil cremoso con su nombre grabado en un decadente dorado en la esquina inferior izquierda. Reí en voz baja, aquel detalle había sido algo nuevo para mí... con una tarjeta de invitación y un chofer contratado había invitado a Neji a un desastroso bar en las calles más bajas de Okutama. El chofer se alejó y Neji se acercó a mí, sin mirar más allá el lugar, solo yo.  
- ¿Por qué no pude venir en mi auto? - Fue lo primero que dijo.  
- Porque tu auto no puede estacionarse en un lugar como este - Le respondí perezosamente.  
- ¿Y tú BMW S1000, puede hacerlo? - Enarco una ceja y luego sonrió al ver mi cara de reproche - Le pregunte al chofer donde íbamos, ya que la tarjeta no lo indicada, él dijo: "A un pequeño remanso río abajo. A Corinne-san le agrada el color local. Sólo siéntate y relájate", creí que no te gustaban los sufijos.  
Mostro un semblante molesto, pero supe de inmediato que no era por los sufijos, sino por el "relájate" que le había dicho el chofer.  
- Te entiendo, a mí nunca me ha gustado que me digan que me relaje, especialmente cuando siento que me lo dicen como un tipo de advertencia para no hacer más preguntas.  
- Y no las hice - Añadió.  
- Neji-san, quiero que me acompañe a descargar mi estrés - Hice una pequeña reverencia - He tomado su palabra de querer conversar, me siento totalmente alagada por no dejarme plantada.  
Él sonrió por mi forma de búrlame ante tal situación, por exagerar las costumbres japonesas y no tomarme nada en serio, parecía agradarle.  
- No iba a dejarte plantada - Dijo Neji - Así que, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Y desde cuando tienes un servicio de auto particular?  
- Desde hoy, y ya lo he dicho Neji-san... quiero que me acompañe a descargar mi estrés.  
- ¿Quieres golpear a algún tipo? - Dijo alarmado, solo sonreí - Si se trataba de eso... podría haberte invitado a mis clases de artes marciales. Cuando tu chofer llego por mí, estaba practicando.  
- Para la siguiente vez, tú serás el que me invite a una de tus clases. Ahora, solo ingresémonos a este bar de alta clase. Entremos - Le dije, guiándolo tras el mosquitero a medio caer de la puerta - Podemos platicar aquí dentro.  
El interior del bar estaba revestido de madera, había unas pocas lámparas naranjas que con su tenue luz proveían la única iluminación en el lugar. Cornamentas de todos tipos y tamaños estaban montadas en la pared y un guepardo disecado estaba suspendido sobre el bar, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. La rockola estaba tocando Ziggy Stardust, y un tipo viejo con la cabeza rasurada y pantalones de cuero estaba bailando solo, a mitad de un arrebato de entusiasmo. Además de Neji y yo, él era la única otra persona en el lugar.  
Le señale hacía dos bancos. Los gastados cojines verdes de cuero estaban rasgados justo en el medio, la esponja beige sobresalía como si fuera una masiva cantidad de palomitas de maíz. Ya había un vaso medio vacío frente al asiento que reclame, Neji observo la bebida en su interior de color café claro, estaba diluida con hielo y pequeñas gotas cubrían el vaso.  
- ¿Qué es eso? - Me pregunto.  
- Georgia Moonshine - Le respondí tomando un trago - No lo recomiendo para comenzar. Cuando él me miró acusadoramente, agregue - He estado aquí todo el día.  
- Encantador - Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Cuántos años tienes, dieciséis? ¿Sentada en un bar tú sola y todo el día?  
- Técnicamente tengo diecisiete - corregí – Y estuve calculando cuantos tragos de consolación iba a necesitar si me dejabas plantada hoy - Él me ignoro y miro por un ventanal al exterior, luego se giró y observo mi vaso.  
Yo no me veía obviamente borracha, ni siquiera había sentido algún tipo de mareo. Él estaba a salvo conmigo aquí, o yo lo estaba con él aquí. Debía demostrarle lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser, para que él tomara la decisión de alejarse de mí. Eso era lo que él debía decidir, eso era lo único que podía hacer por él ahora.  
- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta? - Le pregunte - ¿Este lugar? ¿O el hecho de que no nos están dando un buen servicio? - Levante la voz para casi gritar las últimas palabras, lo suficientemente alto como para lograr que un enorme y fornido cantinero caminara desde la puerta de la cocina tras el mostrador. Tenía un largo cabello cortado en capas, y tatuajes que parecían trenzas de cabello humano corriendo arriba y abajo por sus brazos. Era todo músculo y debía pesar por lo menos trescientas libras. Él podría ser involuntariamente una persona para descargar mi estrés. Me voltee hacía Neji y sonreí.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunte.  
- No importa - Respondió negando con la cabeza - Realmente no tomo alcohol.  
- Tú estabas tomando champaña en la fiesta de Naruto - Le señale - ¿Ves quien si pone atención? - Lo golpee suavemente con mi hombro - Tu mejor champaña aquí - Le dije al cantinero, quien tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una sarcástica y áspera risa.  
Sin hacer el menor intento de pedir una identificación a esta adolescente o al menos mirarme lo suficiente para adivinar mi edad, el cantinero se dirigió a un pequeño refrigerador con puerta deslizante de cristal. Las botellas tintineaban mientras rebuscaba entre ellas. Después de lo que había parecido un buen rato, el mesero emergió con una pequeña botella de Freixenet.  
- No acepto la responsabilidad por esto - Comento el cantinero, ofreciéndonos la botella.  
Neji botó el corcho y elevó sus cejas hacía mí. Tome la botella y serví el Freixenet ceremoniosamente en una copa.  
- Quiero disculparme - Dije - Yo sé que he ido demasiado lejos. Por pedirte que me acompañes a este lugar - Espere a que él asintiera antes de continuar hablando - No me siento bien por esto, para conversar merecíamos un lugar mejor.  
Neji observó las burbujas subiendo en el vino. Luego con la intención de decir algo el agarró su copa para beber un sorbo antes de comenzar.  
- Oh, espera - Puse una mano en su brazo - No puedes beber hasta que no hayamos brindado por algo - Eleve mi vaso y le sostuve la mirada - ¿Por qué deberíamos brindar? Escoge.  
El mosquitero de la puerta principal se abrió ruidosamente y entraron los tipos que habían estado fumando en el porche. El más alto de ellos, con grasoso cabello negro, nariz afilada y uñas asquerosamente sucias, echó una mirada hacía donde me encontraba, y se encaminó hacia donde estábamos sentados.  
- Deberíamos brindar por tu acogedor lugar donde descargar tu estrés - Dijo Neji con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué estamos celebrando? - Pregunto el hombre, observándome con fascinación. Choco su vaso con el mío. Se acercó más, y percibí el roce de su cadera - ¿La primera noche fuera de la nena? ¿A qué hora es el toque de queda?  
Neji se tensó y se giró apretando su vaso, yo solo lo mire y con una confidente mirada le indique que se quedara en su lugar.  
- Estamos celebrando que vas a llevar tu trasero fuera de aquí, ahora mismo - Replicó Neji de una manera tan agradable como si estuviera sólo anunciando que era mi cumpleaños. Fijó sus grises ojos en el tipo, que mostró sus dientes llenos de caries.  
- Fuera de aquí, ¿huh? Sólo si ella me acompaña.  
El tipo hizo el intento de coger mi mano. Después de indicarme Neji sobre sus clases de artes marciales, yo esperaba que el necesitara sólo una mínima excusa para que sus manos volaran a los golpes. Pero él no era así, él era un caballero que jamás comenzaría una pelea en frente de una chica. Pero él sabía de mi estado de ánimo, él sabía lo que yo quería hacer... y lo que haría dentro de poco. Especialmente si había estado bebiendo en este lugar todo el día. Pero Neji se veía sorprendentemente tranquilo. Todo lo que hizo fue arrojar la mano del tipo con la velocidad, gracia y fuerza brutal de un león lanzando a un ratón. Sonreí complacida, ahora era mi turno.  
Observe al tipo mientras retrocedía dando traspiés. Luego Neji sacudió su mano con una mirada aburrida en el rostro, entonces acarició levemente mi muñeca donde el tipo había tratado de sujetarme.  
- Lamento esto. ¿Qué estaba diciendo sobre este acogedor lugar?  
- Neji, pase lo que pase ahora, te quedaras sentado aquí, sin hacer nada. Prométemelo.  
Le ordene al ver como la novia del tipo ingresaba molesta al bar, venia hacia mí con una furia incomparable en sus ojos. Y el otro tipo venia hacia Neji.  
- Lo prometo - Asintió y sentí la sangre ardiendo en mis mejillas. Directamente en mi interior, una enorme oscuridad empezaba a abrirse, extendiéndose, desplegándose hasta convertirse en la más grande, negra sombra que jamás había sentido, ya estaba lista.  
Una descarga de viento ártico era disparada desde mi centro, y sentí la frialdad glacial de mis dedos aún sobre los de Neji, seguía acariciando su piel.  
Hubo un estrépito de cristales cuando la mujer aplastó su vaso sobre mi cabeza. Lentamente, me levante de mi silla y sacudí de mi cabello algunos restos de cristal. Gire hacia aquella mujer, que fácilmente me doblaba la edad y era bastantes pulgadas más alta que yo.  
Neji se levantó de su banco, afrontando lo que había sentido acerca de la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar entre yo y esta mujer.  
- Lo prometiste - Le dije y él se sentó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de mí y del tipo que se tambaleaba hacia nosotros. Neji temía lo que podía suceder al ver por primera vez mis ojos de un color negro como sombra oscura, o como noche-de-muerte desplegada sobre mí, mis ojos resplandecían... lo veía en mi reflejo de las gafas de la mujer.  
Inmediatamente, la mujer comenzó a lanzarme cachetadas. Luego se hizo a un lado y el tipo llego hasta mí.  
Esto dolerá un poco, pensé.  
Empezó a golpearme ciegamente, recibí esos golpes sin ton ni son como si fueran los besos de un niño. Neji no era el único sorprendido por mi serenidad. El bailarín uso-pantalones-de-cuero se había encogido junto a la rockola. Y hasta el tipo de cabello grasiento después de haberme golpeado varias veces, se retiró unos pasos, escrutándome, confuso.  
Durante ese tiempo, la sombra en mi interior creció inundándome por completo, oscuros zarcillos creciendo como mala hierba. Neji se encogió y se estremeció en el momento en que yo esquivaba el último puñetazo del tipo drogado. Y entonces decidí responder a la pelea. Fue simplemente un ligero movimiento de mis dedos, como si me hubiera deshecho de una hoja marchita. En un minuto, el tipo estaba todo sobre mi rostro, pero cuando mis dedos furiosos conectaron con su pecho, este salió volando, sacudiendo sus pies por el aire, desperdigando botellas vacías de cerveza por su trayecto, hasta que su espalda se estrelló en la pared opuesta, cerca de la rockola. El tipo se frotó la cara y, quejándose, empezó a ponerse en cuclillas.  
- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Los ojos de Neji estaban abiertos de par en par, asustado y fascinado al mismo tiempo. Ignore su pregunta, voltee hacía el robusto y menos alto amigo de aquel tipo y lo encare - ¿Sigues tú? - El segundo tipo alzó las palmas.  
- No es mi pelea, niña - Balbuceó, mientras retrocedía.  
Me encogí de hombros, camine hasta el primer tipo, y lo alce en vilo sujetándolo de la espalda de su playera. Sus miembros oscilaron inexorablemente en el aire, como si fuera una marioneta. Una fea marioneta, no me gustan las marionetas.  
Entonces, con un simple movimiento de mi muñeca, lo arroje contra la pared. Parecía que se iba a quedar pegado ahí cuando lo sujete nuevamente, azotándolo, diciendo una y otra vez.  
- Te dije ¡fuera de aquí! - Medio inconsciente él asintió y lo deje sobre su llorona novia, creí que se lanzaría sobre mí para dar más cachetadas, pero ahora estaba quietecita y asustada.  
- Neji, vámonos - le dije y él se levantó enseguida y me siguió.  
- Tendrás que decirme como hiciste eso - Me exigió a un lado de mi súper deportiva y observando nuevamente el lugar.  
- Descarga de estrés - Le respondí, esquivando su mirada y observando el camino que quedaba por recorrer hasta su casa.  
- ¿Descarga de estrés? - Repitió y luego sonrió.  
- Así es.  
- ¿Que le ha pasado a tus ojos? - Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.  
- Pasa esto muy seguido, la melanina cambia de color - Le respondí y le pase mi casco.  
- Yo no me pondré esto, tú póntelo - Se molestó y me lo tendió de vuelta.  
- No seas tan caballero, tu póntelo - Le dije mientras se lo volvía a entregar.  
- Lo siento pero no lo hare. Cumplí con mi palabra de no hacer nada allí dentro. Ahora tú me harás este pequeño favor y te pondrás el casco.  
Lo mire molesta y me lo puse de mala gana. Me subí a mi motocicleta y el vacilante me imito.  
- ¿No podemos llamar nuevamente al chofer? ¿O llamar a mi casa para que traigan mi auto?  
- No - Le dije mientras sonreía y el pasaba sus manos por mi cintura. Su calidez se extendió por mi abdomen y luego por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	58. Accidente de Lamborghini

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- **_¿Que harás qué?_**  
- Iremos a unas cabañas que tiene Hinata, está cerca - Le explique a Sasuke al oír el tono de su voz - No te enojes Sasuke, Sakura no quiso ir.  
- _**¿A qué hora irán?** _- Me pregunto un poco más aliviado.  
- A las nueve pm - Respondí con una risita cantarina - Iremos con Naruto, porque tenemos que traer algunas cosas que pidió el padre de Hinata.  
- _**El Baka de Naruto no me dijo nada**_ - Se quejó, pero al fin y al cabo el tampoco iría para quedarse con Sakura.  
- Bueno, el recién se enteró. Neji lo llamo al llegar a su casa y le dijo que sí.  
- **_¿Una cita de a cuatro?_ **- Se burló al percatarse que iría Naruto, Hinata, Neji y yo.  
- No es chistoso. Ya adiós Sasuke, luego hablamos.  
- **_Adiós Tenten_ **- Se despidió y corto la llamada.  
Neji tomo las llaves del auto mientras él, Naruto, Hinata y yo nos amontonábamos para subir. Naruto en el amplio asiento delantero junto a Neji y yo y Hinata detrás. Neji no perdió de vista a Hinata, ya que cuando estaba agitada acostumbraba a no usar el cinturón de seguridad. La ruta a través del bosque para llegar a las cabañas tenía demasiadas curvas peligrosas para tomársela a la ligera, incluso aunque fuéramos los únicos que viajáramos en ella.  
No más muertes, pensé mientras nos alejábamos de la mansión Hyuga.  
Yo quería lo mismo que Sasuke; quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad para seguir llevando su antigua y sencilla vida de siempre, esta vez junto a Sakura.  
La voz de Hinata interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
- Justo cuando pensaba que todo iría bien – Gemía Hinata, casi llorando - Justo cuando pensaba que todo saldría bien después de todo. Nosotras en una playa junto a Sakura.  
- Es difícil, ya lo sé - Dijo Naruto, con gran dulzura - Ahora parece que no dejamos de perderla, cada día que pasa se aleja más de nosotros. Pero no podemos ser tan egoístas.  
- Yo sí puedo - Declare, tajante.  
Al menos interiormente, donde nadie puede ver mi egoísmo. La buena de Tenten; no me importaría... que comprensiva podía llegar a ser. Bueno, pues ésta es una cosa que a la buena de Tenten le molesta. Aunque ella haya perdido a su madre, nosotros queremos mantenerla cerca para ayudarla, para que no siga perdiendo a personas importantes.  
Pero ella ha elegido alejarse, al menos durante un tiempo. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Secuestrarla? ¿Mantenerla obligada junto a nosotros?  
La idea fue como un chorro de agua fría. Preste más atención a la ruta que seguía Neji.  
- Se suponía que iríamos juntas a la universidad - Insistió Hinata - Y se suponía que luego regresaríamos aquí a Konoha. Lo teníamos todo planeado... desde que ha llego, prácticamente... y ahora se ha muerto su madre y está aún más apegada con Sasuke-kun. Ya nada será como antes, ¿verdad? - Finalizo Hinata en tono más calmado y con un pequeño suspiro entrecortado - ¿Verdad? - Ni siquiera era realmente una pregunta.  
Neji y yo intercambiamos una fugaz mirada, el por el espejo retrovisor y yo acercándome cada vez más a Hinata. Naruto se dio media vuelta para observar a Hinata que se rodeaba a si misma con los brazos, evitando el contacto conmigo.  
Es Hinata... simplemente Hinata actuando de modo teatral, pensé.  
- Imagino - Dije lentamente - que eso es más o menos lo que todos pensábamos, en realidad, cuando ella recién llego.  
- Si, que viviríamos todos más cerca. Antes de que Sasuke...  
Sacudí la cabeza, mirando a lo lejos más allá del parabrisas.  
- Sasuke no.  
Todos comprendieron a lo que me refería. Sasuke no se llevaría a Sakura lejos de su padre.  
- Tienes razón - Dijo Naruto - Sasuke no se llevaría a Sakura, ni con el propósito de llevarla a una Universidad cara. Jamás la alejaría de lo que ella quiere. Y ahora ha llegado Corinne, con extrañas intensiones. Pero a mí ya no me engaña... sé que quiere obtener algo de Sasuke. Algo que pronto averiguare.  
- Por qué le gusta cambiar cosas por simple aburrimiento, eso me lo conto Sasuke hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahora, es porque quiere que Sasuke se vaya con ella a Francia, lo sé. Lo sé por la forma en que lo mira, y sus actitudes reservadas. Y ese falso acercamiento a todos nosotros. Como si le importáramos, como si le importara alguien más que solo ella.  
- Ya nada será igual - Dijo Hinata.  
- Lo será - Dijo Naruto desde su asiento.  
- No quería decir que realmente tengan que cambiar...  
- Pero lo hacen - Dijo Neji - ¿No te das cuenta? No es algo sobrenatural; es... la vida. Todo el mundo tiene que crecer...  
- ¡Lo sé! ¡Naruto-Kun tiene una beca por deportes! ¡Tenten se ira a una Universidad quizás fuera de Japón! ¡Y tu Neji-san... te iras a la universidad y luego te casaras! ¡Y probablemente tendrás hijos! - Hinata se las arregló para hacer que aquello sonara como una actividad indecente - Yo voy a quedarme atrapada en el Instituto eternamente. Y ustedes tres se convertirán en adultos y se olvidaran de Sakura-san y Sasuke-Kun y de mi - Finalizo Hinata en un hilo de voz.  
- ¡Eh!  
Naruto había tenido siempre una actitud muy protectora hacia los agraviados y los ignorados, y justo en estos momentos se sentía atraído hacia Hinata, que parecía tan pequeña y tan frágil.  
- Pero ¿que está diciendo? Volveré aquí después de la universidad. Probablemente moriré aquí, en Okutama. Pensare en ti. Quiero decir, si deseas que lo haga.  
Palmeo como pudo el brazo de Hinata, y ella no rechazo su contacto como lo había hecho conmigo. Se sonrojo al máximo, e incluso se recostó en el brazo que Naruto dejaba hacia atrás. Se recostó hacia él y apoyo su frente. Cuando ella se estremeció, ligeramente, él intento tomar su mejilla sin pensarlo siquiera.  
- No tengo frio - Dijo Hinata, aunque no intento zafarse de su mano - Es una tarde cálida, incluso ya está oscureciendo. Es solo... que no me gusta cuando dices cosas como Probablemente moriré... ¡Cuidado!  
- ¡Neji, cuidado!  
- ¿Qué...?  
Neji piso el freno a fondo, maldiciendo y sujetando el volante con las dos manos mientras Naruto se enderezaba, Hinata se agachaba y yo me apuntalaba.  
- ¡Agárrense! - Aulló Neji mientras el auto patinaba; los neumáticos chirriaron, y a continuación todos fuimos zarandeados de un lado a otro cuando la parte posterior dio un brusco viraje al interior de una cuneta y el paragolpes delantero chocó contra un árbol.  
Cuando todo dejo de moverse, Neji soltó el aliento, aflojando las manos que sujetaban el volante como tenazas. Empezó a girar la cabeza hacia nosotras y entonces se quedó paralizado, al igual que yo. Buscó a tientas la luz del techo, y lo que vimos nos dejó paralizados otra vez.  
Hinata se había vuelto, como siempre en momentos de profunda angustia, hacia mí y estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre mi regazo y las manos aferradas a mi brazo y mi camisa. Naruto estaba sentado, apuntalado, inclinado hacia atrás todo lo posible, con los pies estirados para empujar contra el suelo por debajo del salpicadero; el cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás en el asiento, la cabeza también echada bien atrás, los brazos empujándome hacia a un lado para proteger a Hinata.  
Insertada directamente a través de la ventanilla abierta, como una lanza nudosa y greñuda o el brazo codicioso de un feroz gigante terrenal, vi la rama de un árbol. Pasaba por encima de la base del cuello arqueado de Naruto, y las ramas inferiores se extendían sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Si el cinturón de seguridad de Hinata no le hubiese permitido a ésta girar; si Hinata no se hubiese agachado de aquel modo; si Naruto no hubiera cruzado su brazo para empujarme a un lado y proteger a Hinata; si yo no lo hubiese sujetado...  
Neji se encontró mirando directamente al igual que yo el astillado pero muy afilado extremo de la lanza. Si su cinturón de seguridad no le hubiese impedido inclinarse en aquella dirección...  
Podía oír mi propia respiración entrecortada. El olor a árbol de hoja perenne resultaba opresivo en el interior del coche. Incluso podía oler los lugares en los que las ramas más pequeñas se habían roto y rezumaban savia.  
Muy despacio, Naruto alargo la mano para romper una de las ramitas que le apuntaban a la garganta como una flecha. No se rompió. Pasmado, Neji alargó su mano hasta allí para intentarlo él. Pero aunque la madera no era mucho más gruesa que su dedo, era dura y ni siquiera se dobló.  
- Como si la hubiesen endurecido con fuego - Dijo Naruto aturdido.  
- Pero eso es ridículo. Es un árbol vivo; puedo sentir las astillas - Le dijo Neji intentando romper más ramas.  
- Uy, ¿Puedo incorporarme ya, por favor? - Dijo Hinata en voz baja, la voz amortiguada contra mi pierna - Por favor. Antes de que me agarre. Quiero hacerlo.  
Neji la miro fugazmente, sobresaltado, y se arañó con el extremo astillado de la rama grande.  
- No va a agarrarte.  
Yo tenía un nudo en el estómago mientras buscaba a ciegas el cierre del cinturón de seguridad. ¿Por qué había pensado Hinata lo mismo que yo: que aquello era un enorme y retorcido brazo peludo? Yo ni siquiera podía verlo.  
- Saben que quiere hacerlo - Musito Hinata, y ahora el leve temblor pareció estrace apoderando de todo su cuerpo. Hinata alargó su brazo atrás para soltar su cinturón.  
- Neji, tenemos que deslizarnos - Dijo Naruto.  
Naruto había mantenido con cuidado la aparentemente dolorosa posición arqueada hacia atrás, pero advertí que el respiraba con más dificultad.  
- ¡Necesitamos resbalar hacia ti. Está intentando rodearme la garganta! - Grito perdiendo un poco la reparación.  
- Eso es imposible...  
Pero Neji también podía verlo. Los extremos recién astillados de la rama más pequeña se habían movido tan solo de un modo infinitesimal, pero ahora había una curva en ellos, y las astillas presionaban la garganta de Naruto.  
- Creo que nadie puede permanecer curvado hacia atrás de ese modo eternamente - Dije, sabiendo que era una estupidez.  
- Hay una linterna en la guantera... - Dijo Neji.  
- La guantera está totalmente bloqueada por ramas. Hinata, ¿puedes alargar la mano para soltar mi cinturón?  
- Lo intentare - Hinata se deslizó hacia adelante sin alzar la cabeza, tanteando en busca del botón que lo soltara.  
- Tenemos un problema aquí - Dijo Neji - Me parece como si las hirsutas ramas aromáticas del árbol me estuvieran engullendo. Tirando de mi al interior de sus agujas.  
- Tenemos un maldito árbol de navidad aquí dentro.  
Desvié la mirada, para observar por el cristal de la ventanilla de mi lado. Ahuecando las manos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, apoye la frente contra el sorprendentemente frio cristal. Sentí que algo me tocaba la nuca. Di un brinco, luego me quede toralmente inmóvil. No era frio ni caliente, parecía la uña de una chica.  
- Maldita sea, Hinata...  
- Tenten...  
Estaba furiosa por haberme sobresaltado. Pero el contacto había sido... áspero.  
- ¿Neji?  
Aparte lentamente las manos hasta que pude ver en el oscuro reflejo de la ventanilla. Hinata no me estaba tocando.  
- No te... muevas... a la izquierda, Tenten. Hay un largo pedazo afilado allí.  
La voz de Neji, normalmente serena y un tanto remota, acostumbraba a recordarme aquellas fotografías de calendarios con lagos azules rodeados de nieve. En aquel momento simplemente sonaba entrecortada y tensa.  
- ¡Neji-san! - Exclamo Hinata antes de que yo pudiera hablar.  
La voz de Hinata sonó como si surgiera de debajo de un colchón de plumas.  
- No pasa nada, solo tengo que... mantenerla apartada - Dijo Naruto - No te preocupes. Tampoco voy a soltarte.  
Sentí un agudo aguijoneo de astillas. Algo me tocó el cuello en el lado derecho, con delicadeza.  
- ¡Hinata, detente! ¡Estas arrastrando el árbol dentro! ¡Nos lo estás echando encima a Naruto y a mí!  
- ¡Tenten, cállate!  
Me quede en silencio. El corazón me latía violentamente. La última cosa que deseaba era alargar la mano atrás. Pero eso es estúpido, porque si Hinata en realidad no está moviendo el árbol, al menos puedo mantenerlo quieto para ella.  
Alargue el brazo hacia atrás, trémulo, intentando observar el reflejo de la ventanilla, lo que pasaba. Mi mano se cerró sobre un grueso nudo de corteza y astillas. No recordaba haber visto un nudo cuando apuntaba a mi garganta...  
- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo una voz ahogada, y se oyó el chasquido del cinturón de seguridad de Naruto al soltarse.  
A continuación, mucho más temblorosa, la voz dijo:  
- ¿Naruto-Kun? Tengo agujas de pino clavadas por toda mi espalda, al igual que Neji-san.  
- De acuerdo, Neji. Tenten. Hinata - Naruto hablaba con gran esfuerzo, pero con mucha paciencia - Neji, ahora tienes que abrir tu puerta.  
- No son simples agujas - Dijo Hinata con voz aterrada - Son ramitas. Es una especie de alambre de púas. Estoy... atrapada...  
- ¡Neji! Es necesario que abras la puerta ahora mismo...  
- No puedo.  
Silencio.  
- ¿Neji?  
Neji se apuntalaba, podía verlo por el costado del auto. Empujaba con los pies, cerraba las dos manos sobre la corteza, rugosa ahora. Empujo hacia el lado con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¡Neji! - Casi chilló Naruto - ¡Se me está clavando en la garganta!  
- ¡No puedo abrir la puerta! ¡Hay un árbol también de este lado!  
- ¿Cómo puede haber un árbol allí? ¡Esto es la carretera!  
Otro silencio. Podía ver las astillas, Neji las podía percibir, las esquirlas de rama rota clavándosele más profundamente en la nuca. Si Neji no se movía pronto, no podría hacerlo jamás.

* * *

_Tenten_


	59. El susurro de los pinos

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

En la penumbra del auto, a Neji y a Naruto se les ocurrió la idea al mismo tiempo. Pero Naruto fue más rápido, y hablaron casi a la vez.  
- ¡Soy un idiota! Neji, ¿dónde está el botón para reclinar el respaldo?  
- Hinata, ¡tienes que echar el asiento hacia atrás! ¡Hay un asa pequeña, deberías poder alcanzarla y tirar hacia arriba!  
La voz de Hinata surgía entrecortada.  
- Mis brazos... es como si me aguijonearan... los brazos...  
- Hinata - Dijo Naruto con voz apagada - sé que puedes hacerlo. Neji... ¿el asa está justo... debajo... del asiento delantero o...?  
- Sí. En el borde. A la una... no, a las dos en punto.  
Neji no tuvo aliento para más. Una vez que hubo agarrado el árbol, descubrió que si aflojaba la presión por un instante, éste le presionaba con más fuerza el cuello.  
No había elección, me dije. Aspire tan profundamente como pude, empuje hacia atrás su rama con mi mano derecha, oyendo como Naruto gritaba, y se retorcía, sintiendo como astillas afiladas igual que finos cuchillos de madera le desgarraban la garganta, la oreja y el cuello cabelludo. Se había liberado de la presión en la parte posterior del cuello, pero estaba asombrada de ver como aumentaba el volumen del árbol que penetraba en el coche. El asiento estaba repleto de ramas, y había agujas de árbol amontonadas en gruesas capas por todas partes.  
No era de extrañar que Neji estuviera frenético, pensé aturdida, volviendo la cabeza hacia él. Naruto estaba sepultado en ramas, y su mano luchaba con algo que tenía en la garganta, pero vio a Neji.  
- ¡Neji... hazlo... con tu asiento! ¡Rápido! Hinata, sé que puedes.  
- No puedo - Le dijo Neji - Tengo astillas en mi nuca, cada segundo que pasa... mas se meten en mi piel.  
- Yo te las quitare - Le dije calmando la voz - Yo te las quitare Neji, cuando por fin ya no quede ninguna, tu tiras el respaldo del asiento.  
- Tenten - Dijo alterado - Si tiro el respaldo hacia atrás, este te golpeara. En tu espalda también hay ramas. No digas que no, puedo verlas con claridad.  
- Pero Neji...  
- No Tenten.  
- Escúchame, las ramas no me harán daño, son ramas solamente, no hay espinas. A la cuenta de tres... uno...  
Neji se pudo rígido en su asiento.  
- Dos...  
Quite las espinas de su nuca.  
- Tres. ¡Ahora Neji!  
Neji hurgó y se abrió paso por entre las ramas, luego buscó a tientas el asa que haría caer hacia atrás el respaldo de su asiento. El asa no quería moverse a causa de las ramitas duras que la rodeaban, mullidas y difíciles de partir. Las retorció y las quebró salvajemente.  
El respaldo de su asiento cayo, y él se escabulló por debajo del enorme brazo-rama... si es que aun podía llamarlo así, ya que el auto estaba ahora lleno deenormes ramas similares.  
Entonces, justo cuando Neji alargaba la mano para ayudar a Naruto, el asiento de éste se reclino también hacia atrás.  
El cayó con el asiento, lejos del árbol, dando bloqueadas. Por un instante se limitó a permanecer inmóvil. Luego acabó de arrastrarse por completo al asiento trasero, llevándose con él a una figura envuelta en agujas de árbol. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca y su pronunciación, todavía lenta.  
- Neji. Bendito seas... por tener... este rompecabezas... como auto.  
Pateó el asiento delantero para que volviera a su posición, Neji a arrastras lo siguió hasta nuestro asiento y se quedó inmóvil.  
- Neji - Dije aturdida.  
Neji no se movió. Muchas diminutas ramas seguían enroscadas en él, atrapadas en la tela de la camisa, enredadas en sus cabellos.  
Naruto y yo empezamos a tirar de ellas mientras Hinata se sacaba sus propias espinas. Allí donde las ramas se soltaban, dejaban moretones o diminutas heridas de pinchazos.  
- Parece que estuvieron intentando introducirse en el - Dijo Naruto, mientras le arrancaba una larga rama que dejaba agujeritos ensangrentados tras él.  
- Hinata ¿Tu estas bien?  
- Si - Dijo ella mientras se quejaba y sacaba espinas de sus brazos.  
- ¿Neji? - Le hable en vos baja; trataba de desenredar las ramas de sus cabellos - ¿Neji? Vamos, arriba. Mírame.  
Pequeños temblores empezaron en su cuerpo, pero este dejo que lo girara hacia arriba.  
- No creí que pudiera hacerlo - Dijo Hinata mientras miraba asustada a Neji.  
- Me has salvado la vida - Le dijo Naruto.  
- Estaba tan asustada...  
- Al igual que yo... - Dijo Neji en voz baja y luego pestañeo fuertemente.  
Hinata se puso entonces a llorar sobre los hombros de Naruto.  
Mire a Naruto en el preciso instante en que la luz del techo parpadeó hasta apagarse. Lo último que vi fueron los azules y profundos ojos de Naruto, que tenían una expresión que de repente me produjo un miedo aún mayor. Mire por las tres ventanas que ahora podía ver desde el asiento trasero.  
Habría sido difícil ver algo. Pero aquello que buscaba presionaba directamente contra el cristal. Agujas de pino. Ramas. Todo bien compacto sobre cada centímetro de las ventanas.  
Sin embargo, Naruto y yo, sin necesidad de decir nada, alargamos las manos hasta las manijas de las puertas traseras, que chasquearon, se abrieron apenas un centímetro y luego volvieron a cerrarse violentamente.  
Nos miramos. Yo volví a mirar hacia abajo y empecé a arrancarle ramitas a Neji.  
- ¿Te duele?  
- No. Sólo un poco...  
- Estás temblando.  
- Hace frio.  
Hacia frio ahora. A través de las ramas que cubrían la ventanilla, pude oír el viento que soplaba en el exterior. Silbaba como si atravesara muchas ramas. También se oía el crujido de madera, sorprendentemente fuerte y absurdamente muy por encima de nuestras cabezas. Parecía una tormenta.  
- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? - Estalló Naruto, pateando el asiento delantero con ferocidad.  
- ¿Eso que me ha obligado a dar ese brusco volantuzo en la ruta? - Pregunto Neji mientras se enderezaba con sufrimiento.  
La rubia cabeza de Naruto se alzó despacio.  
- No lo sé; yo estaba a punto de bajar la ventanilla. Sólo lo vi fugazmente.  
- Apareció justo en medio de la carretera - Les dije mientras ellos dialogaban internamente.  
- ¿Un lobo? - Pregunto Hinata, quien aparentemente supo del accidente cuando nos vimos rodeados de ramas de pino.  
- No era un lobo, los lobos no están parados en dos piernas - Dijo Neji mientras fruncía el ceño.  
- ¿Dos piernas? - Hinata sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
- Creo que tienes razón Neji, era un hombre - Dijo Naruto.  
- Tenía a un animal al lado, algo rojo.  
- Eso quizás si era un lobo. Un lobo y un hombre - Dije al recordar una silueta alta y una baja.  
- Los lobos no son rojos - Dijo Naruto mientras sacudía su cabeza.  
- No era un lobo - repuso Hinata - estaba... al revés.  
- ¿Al revés? - Pregunto Neji mientras observaba en su brazo una herida del porte de un dedo, sin dejar de sangrar.  
- Su cabeza estaba en lugar equivocado. O eso tenía una cabeza en cada extremo.  
- Hinata, me estas asustando, en serio - Dijo Naruto.  
Yo no quería admitirlo, pero Hinata también me estaba asustando. Porque por lo poco que había visto del hombre este tenía el cabello de un color gris, y del animal... se parecía a la misma clase de figura deforme que Hinata describía.  
- Tal vez es sólo que lo vimos de un ángulo extraño - Dijo Neji mientras Naruto indicaba:  
- Podría haber sido tan sólo algún animal asustado por...  
- Por... ¿qué?  
Neji alzó los ojos hacia el techo del auto. Seguí su mirada. Muy despacio, con un crujido metálico en los bordes, el techo se abollo y el material se comenzó a romper. Y una segunda vez. Daba la impresión de que algo pesado se estuviera apoyando en él.  
- El techo es desmontable, fácilmente algo podría entrar por ahí - Dijo Hinata mientras se tapaba su boca y miraba a Neji asustada.  
- Mientras estaba en el asiento delantero, ¿por qué no apreté el acelerador a fondo...? - Neji miro con ansiedad a través de las ramas, intentando distinguir el acelerador y el contacto - ¿Pueden ver si las llaves aún están ahí?  
- Neji, hemos caído en una zanja.  
- Tienes razón Tenten, era imposible. Además, si hubiese servido de algo, se me habría ocurrido.  
- ¡Esa rama te habría arrancado al cabeza! - Protesto Hinata.  
- Es cierto - Se limitó a decir Neji.  
- ¡Te habría matado, y a Naruto-Kun igual!  
- Su hubiese servido para conseguir sacarlas a ustedes dos, lo habría sugerido. Pero estaban atrapadas mirando de lado; yo estaba mirando al frente al igual que Naruto. Ya estaban aquí; los árboles. Por todas partes.  
- ¡Eso... no es... posible!  
Naruto golpeó el asiento delantero para dar más énfasis a cada palabra de Neji.  
- ¿Es esto posible?  
El techo volvió a crujir.  
- Dejen de pelear... ustedes - Dijo Hinata, y la voz se le quebró en un sollozo.  
Sonó una explosión parecida a un disparo y el auto se hundió de improviso hacia atrás y a la izquierda.  
Hinata dio un respingo.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
Silencio.  
-...un neumático al reventarse - Dijo Naruto por fin.  
No confiaba en su propia voz. Miró a Neji.  
Hinata y yo hicimos lo mismo.  
- Neji-san... las ramas están ocupando el asiento delantero. Apenas puedo ver la luz de la luna. Todo está quedando muy oscuro - Dijo Hinata al borde de la histeria.  
- Lo sé.  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer?  
Podía ver la tremenda tensión y frustración que asolaba el rostro de Neji. Sin embargo, su voz sonó sosegada cuando dijo:  
- No lo sé.  
En el auto de Neji la oscuridad no hacía más que aumentar a medida que los árboles seguían impidiendo el paso la luz de la luna. Durante un tiempo intentamos chillar pidiendo ayuda. No sirvió de nada, y además, como señalo Neji, necesitábamos conservar el oxígeno del auto. Así que volvimos a permanecer sentados y en silencio.  
Finalmente, Neji introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros y sacó un llavero del que colgaba una linterna diminuta. Su luz era azul. La encendió y todos nos inclinamos al frente. Que una cosa tan pequeña significase tanto, dije en pensamientos.  
Los asientos delanteros empezaban a presionarnos.  
- Hinata - Dijo Neji - Nadie nos oirá chillar aquí. Si alguien pudiese oírnos, habría oído el neumático y habría pensado que era un disparo.  
Hinata sacudió la cabeza como si no quisiera escuchar. Neji seguía quitándose agujas de pino de la carne.  
Tiene razón. Estamos a kilómetros de nadie.  
- Hay algo malo aquí - Dijo Hinata.  
La interrumpí.  
- Por supuesto que hay malo aquí, nos estamos muriendo. Y nadie puede oírnos, ni aunque llamáramos.  
Neji se giró enseguida y Naruto me observo alarmado.  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- Podríamos llamar - Dijo Naruto y busco su celular entre sus bolsillos.  
- ¡No hay modo de salir de esto! - Dije al ver como intentaban pescar la señal.  
- Yo puedo llamar, pero solo a un celular con señal satelital. Nadie que conozca tiene uno - Dijo Neji mientras veía sus contactos - Tampoco me queda suficiente batería, solo para una o dos llamadas cortas.  
- ¿A quién podemos llamar?  
- A Sasuke - Le dije mientras el intentaba marcar el contacto.  
- ¡Sasuke y Sakura están demasiado lejos, y probablemente estén dormidos ya! ¡¿Y no hay nadie más con un celular de esos?!  
Los cuatro estábamos siendo empujados unos contra otros, a medidas que las ramas presionaban los asientos hacia atrás sobre nosotros. Yo y Neji estábamos bastante cerca como para mirarnos directamente por encima de la cabeza de Hinata. Y Naruto apoyado en la ventanilla, casi sin poder respirar.  
- Esto - Dijo Naruto, sobresaltado - Esto... ¿estamos seguro de eso?  
- No - respondió Neji, y sonó a la vez lúgubre y esperanzado - Le enviare un texto a Sasuke, para que venga a ayudarnos... ojala llegue el texto. Y llamare...  
- ¿A quién llamaras? - Pregunto Naruto mientras observaba desesperanzado por la ventanilla.  
- A Corinne-san.  
Ahora volví a sentir nauseas. Y... justo antes de que esto sucediera, estaba pensando en Corinne. Puede que no sea tan mala persona después de todo, o que al menos alguien de aquí le interese como para venir a ayudar. Puede que no le interese nuestras vidas, pero podría esperar hasta que alguno de nosotros este muerto para salvar a los demás.  
Hinata seguía sollozando.  
- Así que bueno, la estoy llamando - Dijo Neji, e incluso en esta crisis, su voz era firme, rítmica e hipnótica.  
La patética luz era tan preciosa, además. Era todo lo que tenían para impedir que la oscuridad se volviera absoluta. Porque en este momento, seria cuando a toda la luz, a todo el aire, a todo el exterior se le hubiera cerrado totalmente el paso, por la presión de los árboles. Ya para entonces la presión habría hecho pedazos nuestros esqueletos.  
- ¿Neji?  
- Está marcando - Índico mientras en el celular indicaba que la llamada había sido contestada.  
- ¿Puede escucharnos? - Pregunto Naruto mientras acercaba su cabeza para ver con mayor claridad la pantalla.  
- Quizás sí, si puede oírnos... pero nosotros no a ella - Dijo Hinata, al percatarse que no se escuchaba ninguna respuesta.  
- ¡Habla! ¡Dile algo! ¡Pide ayuda! - Grito Naruto exasperado.  
Le arrebate el celular y comencé a gritar...  
- ¡Corinne, soy yo... Tenten! Escúchame, por favor... estamos en la carretera, en el paso 59. Hemos caído en una zanja... ya no nos queda oxígeno y estamos rodeados de árboles, ¿Corinne? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Por favor! ¡Corinne! Nos duele tanto que podría gritar aún más. Pero en vez de eso estoy poniendo toda esa energía en llamarte. ¡Por favor!  
Y la llamada se cortó, luego el celular se apagó totalmente. Después de eso no se oyó más sonido que el susurro de los pinos.

* * *

_Tenten_


	60. El bello arte de Cooperación (Part I)

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Aquella escena era digna de admiración.  
Volvía a estar repantigada en el aire, aún más alto en esta ocasión que cuando había observado desde el árbol frente a esa tienda. Deje mi súper deportiva a la orilla de la carretera, donde las marcas de neumático se habían mostrado frescas y recientes.  
Seguía sin conocer el nombre de los árboles, pero eso no me detuvo. La rama en la que estaba era como tener un asiento de palco sobre el drama que se desarrollaba abajo. Empezaba a sentirme un poco aburrida, ya que nada nuevo sucedía en el suelo. Mis labios temblaron casi a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.  
A mis pies, la representación casi había alcanzado su punto culminante.  
Y realmente había que admirar aquella escena. Cazando en grupo. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de pequeñas criaturas desagradables estaban manipulando los árboles, pero como los lobos y las leonas, parecían haberlo convertido en un arte. Trabajando juntas para capturar una presa que era demasiado veloz y demasiado bien acorazada para que ellas solas pudiesen conseguirlo. En este caso, un Lamborghini Aventador.  
El bello arte de la cooperación. Es una lástima que yo sea tan solitaria para hacer estas cosas, si pudiese cooperar, seriamos los amos del mundo.  
Pestañe somnolienta, y luego lancé una sonrisa radiante a nada en absoluto.  
Desde luego, si pudiese hacer eso... digamos, tomar un pueblo y repartirnos a los habitantes... acabaríamos por repartirnos unos a otros. Para que cumplieran nuestros deseos, serian esclavos, mis esclavos. Y si no lo hicieran... dientes, uñas, puños...y poder se blandirían igual que la hoja de una espada, hasta que no quedase otra cosa que jirones de carne estremecida y entrañas de esclavos manando sangre, hasta que aprendieran su lección.  
Una imaginería agradable, no obstante. Deje que mis parpados se cerraran para apreciarla. Artístico. Sangre de ignorantes en charcos escarlata, mágicamente los bastante liquida un para descender por los escalones de blanco mármol de... bueno, digamos, el Kakimarmaro de Atenas. Toda una ciudad silenciada, purgadas de personas ruidosas, caóticas e hipócritas, dejando solo sus partes necesarias. La versión asesinada de sangre de la tierra de la leche y la miel.  
Volví a abrir los ojos irritada. Las cosas se tornaban ruidosas allí abajo. Pueblerinos que chillaban. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué serbia? El conejo siempre chilla en las fauces del zorro, pero ¿cuándo ha corrido jamás otro conejo a salvarlos?  
Ahí está, un nuevo proverbio, y prueba de que las personas son tan estúpidos como los conejos.  
Pero esos conejos han estropeado mi estado de ánimo. Mi mente se abstrajo, pero no era simplemente el ruido el que me molestaba. La leche y miel... eso había sido... un error. Pensar en eso había sido un error garrafal. La piel de Sasuke había sido leche pura que la noche, con su camisa arrugada. De un blanco cálido, tibio, incluso a la luz de la luna. Sus brillantes y afiebrados labios en las sombras habían sido como miel. A Sasuke no le gustaría ver el resultado de la caza en jauría de esta noche.  
De improviso me puse en tensión. Me concentre en el Lamborghini, como un radar. Pero no se escuchó nada en respuesta, solo los estúpidos arboles a mis pies. Observe a mí alrededor, algo o alguien tenía que estar manipulando esas cosas. Lo que fuera que orquestaba esto tenía que ser invisible para mis ojos, o simplemente no estar aquí.  
Bien, pues. Probemos esto.  
Me levante en cosa de segundos, ajuste mis guantes de cuero y me apresure a saltar nueve metros al suelo, sea donde sea que estuviera ese parasito tendría que estar cerca. Respire con fuerza y mientras enfocaba mi vista al frente comencé a correr a los alrededores, tiene que estar por aquí, y lo encontrare. Diez segundos sobre un árbol, observando a 360°, volver a correr... diez segundos sobre otro árbol, nada. Animales asustados se escondían en sus madrugueras, y la vista de un lobo negro que seguía mis pasos, aún más lento que yo, por supuesto.  
Me concentre una vez que volví a mi antiguo árbol, observado el Lamborghini aventador, porque me resultaba conocido, a algún conejo cercano pertenecía ese auto.  
Observe por completo, en todas direcciones, la furia moviéndose a ochenta kilómetros por hora igual que el gas sobrecalentado. Literalmente.  
Porque estaba de vuelta. Increíblemente, el parasito intentaba volverlo a hacer, penetrar en mi mente. Tenía que ser eso.  
Arrullándolo, supuse, masajeándome la nuca con distraída furia, mientras sus compañeros de jauría acababan con la presa que tenían en el auto. Musitándome cosas en la mente para mantenerme quieta, tomando mis propios pensamientos oscuros y devolviéndomelos un tono o dos más oscuros, tratando de que matara por el puro y siniestro placer aterciopelado de hacerlo.  
Ahora mi mente estaba fría y furiosamente sombría. Me incorpore, desperezando los doloridos brazos y hombros, y luego busque con cuidado, no con una simple caminata en los alrededores, no con un simple circulo radar humano.  
Y se hizo a la luz, pensé con sarcasmo. Mi poder quinético es más cómodo, y más confiable en estos casos. Con un estallido de poder, sondee el lugar para encontrar calor, el calor del parasito. En mi mente no mostraba nada, solo cuatro cuerpos bajo mis pies... nada en los alrededores, nada, incluso a pesar de que había usado el método más rápido y eficiente de explorar que conocía. Un millar de vistazos al azar por segundo en una pauta de búsqueda en zigzag. Debería haber localizado algo, algún cuerpo aunque sea sin vida. Pero no había encontrado nada.  
Eso me enfureció aún más, pero había un dejo de excitación en mi furia. Había querido una pelea, una oportunidad de matar en la que la cacería de Peones hubiese valido la pena.  
Y ahora tengo un adversario que reúne todos los requisitos... y no podía matarlo porque no era capaz de encontrarlo. Envié un mensaje, porque el maldito sondeaba mi mente, un mensaje que titilaba lleno de ferocidad.  
Ya te he advertido en una ocasión. Ahora TE DESAFIO. Muéstrate. ¡O SI NO MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MI!  
Bueno, el idiota posee una exquisita forma de parecer invisible ante mí, veamos si de esta forma puedes esconderte.  
Concentre mi poder en mi centro, seré quien pondrá fin a este misterio... en algún lugar, a más de ochenta kilómetros de distancia sea lo sea que se esconda morirá cocinado, porque lo hare explotar. Me concentre para acumular poder, más y más poder, pasando de verde a anaranjado... y luego... el hermoso color rojo.  
Lo retuve, nutriéndolo, moldeándolo para mi gran propósito, y aumente su poder con todo lo que mi mente conocía sobre pelear y el arte y la pericia de la guerra. Retuve el poder hasta que pareció que sostenía una bomba nuclear. Y luego lo solté todo a la vez, una explosión que marchaba a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta, alejándose, acercándose a la velocidad de la luz.  
Ahora, sin duda, percibiría en mi mente a algún cuerpo sin vida, a alguien enormemente poderoso y astuto; algo que se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a mis bombardeos anteriores diseñados únicamente para Peones en el bosque.  
Expandí el rastreo hasta su máximo alcance, esperando que distinguiera el calor del fuego al calor de un cuerpo, esperando que ver como se hacía añicos, que entraba en combustión; algo quedándose ciego con su propia sangre, que caía a poca distancia de una rama, del aire, de alguna parte. En algún lugar alguien debería haberse desplomado al suelo o haberse arañado con enormes zarpas de dinosaurio; una criatura medio paralizada y completamente condenada a la muerte, cocinada de adentro hacia fuera.  
Pero aunque pude percibir como el viento se elevaba hasta convertirse en un aullido y enormes nubes negras de humo se congregaban sobre mí en respuesta a mi propio estado de ánimo, seguí sin poder percibir ningún hombre o criatura siniestra lo bastante cerca como para haberse introducido en mis pensamientos. ¿Hasta qué punto era fuerte mi oponente?  
Justo por un momento, un pensamiento paso raudo por mi mente. Un círculo. Un círculo con un punto en el centro. Y el punto era la explosión que había detonado en todas direcciones, y el punto era el único lugar que el estallido no había alcanzado. Dentro de mí ya...  
¡Un chasquido! De improviso mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco. Y luego empecé, indolentemente, un tanto desconcertada, a intentar juntar los pedazos rotos. Había estado pensando en los estallidos que había lanzado, ¿sí? Y en el modo en que había esperado sentir que algo caía y moría.  
Diablos, ni siquiera podía percibir en el bosque animales corrientes más grandes que un lobo negro, como el que siguió mis pasos en busca de... ¿los estallidos?  
Aunque con mi celular había buscado calor con cuidado, diferenciado solo a personas de animales, y ahora he detonado todo a mí alrededor, todo muriendo ahora. Un terrible incendio forestal. Que lastima. Algunos animales corrientes se habían asustado tanto que habían huido enloquecidos de la zona, los veía en mi radar.  
Mire el suelo. Hum. Salvo los arboles alrededor del auto; y estos no eran responsabilidad mía. Además, fuesen lo que fuesen, no eran más que peones de un asesino invisible. No eran realmente conscientes... no dentro de los límites que había dispuesto con tanto cuidado.  
¿Podría haber estado equivocada? La mitad de mi furia había sido para mí, por ser tan descuidada, estar tan bien entrenada y segura de mi misma que había bajado la guardia.  
Bien entrenada... Eh, a lo mejor estoy borracha. Jajajajjaa. Borracha y paranoica y con los nervios en tensión. Bebido y furiosa.  
Me relaje contra el árbol. El viento chillaba ahora, arremolinado y helado; el cielo estaba lleno de negros nubarrones de humo que no dejaban pasar ni una pizca de luz de luna o las estrellas. Justo la clase de tiempo que me encanta.  
Seguía estando tensa, pero no podía encontrar ningún motivo para estarlo. Tenía mi propia fogata personal, arboles sin nombres que se quemaban...  
Ups, un mensaje de voz, Pensé al percatarme que tenía un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.  
Ahora la única alteración que se encontraba en el bosque eran unos gritos, como un ave atrapada con una única nota. Este sin duda era el número de Neji, pero la voz era de la chica menuda... Teny. La que había estado gimoteando sobre que la vida cambiaba demasiado.  
Me apoye un poco más contra el árbol. Había seguido el auto con ausente interés. No era culpa de los demás que los hubiese pescado de impróvido y hubiese decidido seguirlos, con Teny a bordo, aunque eso sí rebajaba un tanto las posibilidades de rescate.  
Pestañee lentamente escuchando la grabación.  
Era curioso que hiciesen tenido un accidente intentando no atropellar a una criatura aproximadamente en la misma zona en la que yo había estado a punto de estrellar mi BMW S1000 intentando atropellar a una. Era una lástima que no hubiese podido alcanzar a ver la criatura de aquellos chicos, pero los arboles eran demasiado espesos.  
Teny volvía a llorar.  
Bien, ¿Tienes algo importante que darme? Decídete. Tienes que pedirlo amablemente. ¿Tienes algo contigo que me importe siquiera?  
Y luego, claro, yo tengo que decidir si salvarte o no.  
¿Hay algo ahí que sea digno de salvar?

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	61. Suplico al Señor que mi alma tome

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

**_Sakura:_**

Después de todo lo que había estado llorado en esta vida, después de todo lo que mi alma habia sufrido esta noche, me siento serenamente feliz. Completa. El solo hecho de estar con Sasuke me engullía el alma.  
Ahora me tocaba a mí.  
- ¿No te estoy sujetando demasiado fuerte ni haciéndote daño?  
Él estaba siempre tan preocupado por mi bienestar. Siempre tan atento de no provocarme daños. En esta ocasión, fui yo quien lo besó de forma demandante.  
Y percibí lo extraño que a él le resultaba que yo deseara de esta forma sus besos, tan exigente, tan liberal.  
Riendo, lo tumbe de espaldas contra la cama y revolotee sobre él. Sabiendo que él pensaba que iba a hacerlo rabiar, volví a centrarme en sus suaves y febriles labios. Pero esta vez lo bese con mayor fuerza, mucho más que antes, en demasía, hasta que lo hice decir por favor mentalmente. Pero no me di por satisfecha hasta que lo obligue a pronunciar por favor también en voz alta.  
Sus caricias y sus besos embargaban mis sentidos, haciendo creer que de algúna u otra forma estaba viajando directamente hacía el cielo, entre las nubes, flotando por los aires.  
No había nada más improtante o urgente que esto, que mi necesidad hacía él, que mi deseo...  
Podría haber continuado con el juego hasta que ya no me quedaran labios pero un estridente sonido se hizo lugar entre la casa y nosotros.  
Asashi había llegado y abría la puerta.

**_Tenten:_**

No podía recordar ninguna oración más sofisticada y, como una criatura cansada, recitaba una vieja plegaria.  
-... suplico al Señor que mi alma tome...  
Ahora ya no era más que un debil balbuseo de una mente delirante. Una queja de un alma que sabe que se va, que no hay vuelta atrás.  
Habíamos agotado todas nuestras energías pidiendo ayuda a la nada y no habíamos obtenido respuestas, absolutamente ninguna, solo un ligero ruido del viento en respuesta y el propio silencio de la noche. Sentía sueño, demasiado sueño, tanto que mi diminuto respirar era un total desafio. Pero el dolor había desaparecido y estaba entumecida, al igual que el pobre Neji, que parecía inconsciente en el asiento junto a Hinata y Naruto. Lo único que me molestaba era el frio. Pero por otra parte, eso se solucionaría. Podía echarme una manta por encima, gruesa, tibia y aterciopelada. Lo sabía sin saber cómo.  
Lo único que me mantiene apartada de la manta es pensar en mis padres. Mis padres se entristecerían si yo dejaba de luchar. Eso también lo sabía sin saber cómo. Si al menos pudiese hacer llegar un mensaje a mi madre, explicándole que había luchado tan duro como había podido, pero que el entumecimiento y el frio me habían impedido seguir adelante. Y que había sabido que me moriría, pero que no había sentido dolor, de modo que no había motivos para que mis padres lloraran. Y la próxima vez aprendería de mis errores, prometí... la próxima vez, la próxima vez...

* * *

_Sakura Haruno y Tenten_


	62. El bello arte de Cooperación (Part II)

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Mi entrada estuvo pensada para ser teatral, combinada con un relámpago justo en el momento en que mis botas golpeaban el auto. Simultáneamente, había enviado otro salvaje adiós, en esta ocasión dirigido a los árboles, los títeres que estaban siendo controlados por un amo invisible. Cinco disparos a cada árbol, y luego retrocedieron hasta desvanecerse en la oscuridad. La patada que le di al último árbol sobre el auto arrancado el techo como si hubiese sido una lata de sardinas gigante, reflexione, de pie sobre el capó. Muy práctico para mí.  
Luego dirigí la atención a la inconsciente Tete, la de los moños, quien en justicia debería haberme estado abrazando los pies en estos momentos a la vez que jadeaba: ¡Gracias!  
No lo hacía. Estaba en la misma posición, al igual que Neji. Enojada baje el brazo para tomar la mano a Neji, y entonces fui yo quien se sobresaltó. Lo percibí antes de tocarlo, lo olí antes de notar como me manchaba los dedos. Un centenar de pequeños pinchazos, rezumando sangre. Debían de haberlo hecho las agujas de los pinos, tomando sangre de él o... no, bombeando alguna sustancia resinosa al interior. Algún anestésico para mantenerlo inmóvil mientras aquella cosa efectuaba cualquiera que fuese el siguiente paso en su consumo de la presa; algo verdaderamente desagradable, a juzgar por los modales de aquella criatura hasta el momento. Una inyección de jugos gástricos parecía lo más probable.  
O a la vez algo simplemente para mantenerla con vida, como anticongelante para un auto, supuse, advirtiendo con otro desagradable sobresalto lo frio que estaba. Su muñeca tenía el tacto del hielo. Eche un vistazo a los otros conejos, la chica de moños con los perturbadores ojos de mirada lógica, la chica de cabello oscuro, prima de Neji posiblemente y el rubio que siempre intenta simpatizar. Era imposible que esta vez haya dejado demasiado poco margen de tiempo. Desde luego no pintaba nada de bien para los otros tres conejos. Pero a este si lo iba a salvar. Porque así se me antojaba. Y quizás a la de moños también, solo quizás, porque me había pedido ayuda tan lastimosamente. Porque aquel parasito, había intentado hacer que presenciara sus muertes, con los ojos medio concentrados en esto mientras desviaba mi mente del presente con una gloriosa ensoñación. Parasito; modo de vida sin importancia que solo sirve para contaminar y ser asesinado.  
Pero ahora pienso en este parasito solo como si la palabra misma fuese algo malvado, un sonido para ser escupido o siseado.  
Ni tenia intensión de dejarlo ganar. Levante a Neji como si fuese un pedazo de pelusa de diente de león y me lo puse al hombro. Luego di un salto ligero desde el auto.  
Correr con un chico al hombro era un desafío. A mí me gustan los desafíos.  
Decidí llevarlo a la fuente de agua caliente más próxima, que se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha. No necesitaba molestar a nadie.  
Había más de una docena de habitaciones en aquella madriguera que estaba por sobre cualquier mansión de este lodo de pueblo.  
A menos que Sasuke fuese un mirón, no se dedicaría a entrar en los baños de otras personas.  
Deje suavemente tendido a Neji junto a mi súper deportiva, mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar por unos minutos y así también hacerlo que cooperara y se sujetara de mi cintura con todas sus fuerzas.  
Resulto que Sasuke no solo era un mirón, sino que además era muy veloz para llegar en su Audi. Casi hubo una colisión cuando él doblo un recodo. El primer intercambio de frases no fue ni brillante ni ingenioso.  
- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - Exclamo Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - Dije, o empezó a decir, cuando advertí que no se encontraba solo, y se veía diferente.  
Mientras que la mayor parte de mi mente se limitó a tambalearse por la impresión, una pequeña parte empezó al instante a analizar la situación, a intentar averiguar cómo había pasado Sasuke de ser un nada a un... un.  
Santo cielo. Ah, lo mejor será poner al mal tiempo buena cara.  
- Me ha llegado un texto, ellos se han accidentado - Dijo Sasuke - ¿Cuándo te has convertido en Peter pan?  
- Deberías alegrarte de no haber estado en el accidente. Y lo he salvado porque así lo he querido, muchacho.  
Era una completa fanfarronada. En cualquier caso era perfectamente correcto, cuando estuve en Italia, dirigirse a un pariente más joven como _ragazzo_ o muchacho. Aunque Sasuke no era menor que yo. Ah, bueno. Y no estábamos en Italia.  
- Bueno, ahora, mírate - Dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir y resulto ser mucho, al ver como Sakurita observaba por el parabrisas - ¿Eso es un halo? ¿Me estoy dirigiendo a San Sasuke ahora?  
La respuesta de Sasuke fue impronunciable.  
- ¿Donde esta Tenten, Naruto y Hinata? - añadió con ferocidad - ¿Y porque todo el bosque esta en llamas?  
- ¿O - proseguí, ignorándolo - podría ser que mereces ser felicitado por haber aprendido el arte del engaño? ¿Cómo es que has pasado a tener un aura de esa magnitud? ¿O me has engañado, ocultándoselo?  
- ¿Y tú que estás haciendo con Neji? - Exigió Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso a mis comentarios.  
- Parece ser que aún no dominas del todo el Japonés polisilábico, así que lo expondré con toda la sencillez que pueda. Me has engañado.  
- Tú has engañado aún más que yo ¿No es cierto? Si es que alguna vez has dicho algo que es cierto.  
- Sasuke ha permanecido con sus buenos modales. Con la omisión por el bien común. Y ahí está tu benefactora - Indique con la cabeza a Sakurita que seguía en el auto.  
- Ahora dime qué está pasando y que le has hecho a Neji.  
El impulso de responder: Nada. ¿Por qué crees que debería? era casi irresistible... casi.  
- Los otros conejiiiiitos - Respondí, alargando las palabras hasta toda su obscena longitud - Están en el Lamborghini - repentinamente virtuosa - Yo llevaba a Neji a tu casa.  
Sasuke estaba de pie junto a su auto, a una distancia perfecta para examinar el brazo extendido de Neji. Los pinchazos se convirtieron en un manchón de sangre cuando los toco, y Sasuke examino sus propios dedos con horror. Me concentre en un cercano fenómeno astronómico.  
- A todo esto, ¿cómo es que estas con la pelirrosa a estas horas?  
- Estaba en su casa - Respondió Sasuke sin vacilar.  
- ¿Has estado consolando a la pobre chica? ¿De qué forma...?  
Pam.  
Caía hacia atrás y hacia la izquierda. Golpee un árbol. Intentando asegurarme de que Neji no chocara también contra él... ya que el muchacho podría quebrarse. Momentáneamente aturdida caí sobre el suelo. Sasuke estaba justo encima de mí.  
- Has sido - Le dije un tanto ininteligiblemente a través de la sangre que tenía en la boca - un chico travieso, muchacho.  
- Ella me obligo. Literalmente. No podía dejarla sola en su casa, Asashi no estaba. Ahora dime... que le ha sucedido a Neji...  
- Así que la consolaste a pesar de tu heroica e incansable resistencia...  
Pam.  
El puño de Sasuke había astillado el tronco de árbol. Este nuevo árbol olía a resina. Jamás tuve un interés especial en conocer el interior de los árboles, pensé a la vez que escupía una bocanada de sangre.  
- Solo te he empujado, te has golpeado sola con el árbol. Tampoco he querido golpearte. No me obligues Corinne. No me obligues a golpearte.  
Sasuke se las había arreglado para dejar a Neji arriba en la carretera mientras yo caía en dirección al árbol. Por lo general, yo siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear, pero en estos momentos recordé a los amigos de Neji y del mismo Sasuke. Y Sasuke quería pelear. Ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo, pero también estaba preocupado al igual que Neji por sus... ¿cuál era la palabra? Ah sí. Amigos.  
En estos momentos intentaba escapar de una paliza y enumeraba mis activos, que no eran muchos, porque Sasuke todavía me mantenía inmovilizada. Pensamiento. Habla. Una inclinación a pelear sucio que Sasuke simplemente no parezca poder comprender.  
Lógica. Una habilidad instintiva para encontrar los puntos débiles del enemigo...  
Vaya...  
- Hinata, el rubio y...- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se llama la muchacha? - su acompañante están muertos a estas alturas, creo - dije en tono inocente - Podemos permanecer aquí y tener una disputa, si es así como quieres llamarlo, teniendo en cuenta que yo jamás te puse un dedo encima... o podemos intentar resucitarlos. ¿Qué opción prefieres?  
Realmente me preguntaba cuánto control tenia Sasuke sobre él mismo en estos momentos.  
Como si hubiese hecho un brusco alejamiento con el zoom de una cámara, Sasuke se había alejado un poco y observaba el bosque en llamas.  
Hable durante la pausa mientras Sasuke resultaba más vulnerable.  
- No fui yo quien les hizo daño - Añadí - Si le echas una mirada a Neji - Gracias al infierno ese nombre si lo recordaba - veras que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso. Creo - añadí ingenuamente, para conseguir un mayor impacto -... que los atacantes fueron árboles, controlados por un parasito.  
- ¿Arboles? - Sasuke apenas dedico un momento a echar una ojeada al brazo de Neji, añadiendo a continuación - Necesitamos llevarlos a casa y meterlos en agua caliente. Tú lleva a Sakura...  
Vaya, encantada. De hecho daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa...  
-... y este auto con Neji de vuelta directamente a la casa. Haz todo lo que puedas por Neji. Yo me adelantare y sacaré a Naruto, Hinata y a Tenten...  
¡Ese era el nombre! Tenten. Si al menos encontrara un mecanismo nemotécnico para recordarlo...  
- Están en la carretera un poco más adelante ¿no es cierto?  
Y mientras lo tenía recientemente en la memoria... T de Tú, E de enana, N de nada, T de tonta, E de estúpida. Y ya lo tenías. La lástima era que podía aplicarse a todos ellos y sin embargo no todos ellos se llamaban TENTE. Ah, maldición... ¿se suponía que llevaba otra N al final? ¿Tú Enana Nada Tonta Estúpida Necia? ¿Enana Nada Tonta Estúpida Necia?  
- ¿Me oyes? Te he preguntado si estás de acuerdo.  
Regrese al presente.  
- No, no estoy de acuerdo. El otro auto está destrozado. No se puede conducir.  
- Llamare a alguien para que venga por nosotros.  
- No dejare mi súper deportiva aquí.  
- Te la llevare luego. Vamos, Corinne. Siento haberte empujado; tenía una idea totalmente equivocada de lo que sucedía. Pero Naruto, Hinata y Tenten están agonizando, incluso si nos vamos lo antes posible puede que... Por favor, Corinne.  
- No llevare a Sakura. Me iré con Neji en mi moto, ya ha recuperado la conciencia... lo he visto moverse - Le dije mientras tomaba el rostro de Neji y este volvía a pestañear, lentamente pero me miraba.  
- ¿Podrás hacerlo? - Pregunto vacilante al ver como ayudaba a incorporar a Neji y este sobre la moto se balanceaba a un lado.  
- Neji, agárrate de mí cintura lo más que puedas. Sin soltarte - Le dije y éste me abrazo con fuerzas y luego detrás de mí sentí lo baja de su temperatura.  
Bueno, esta se parece más a la antigua Corinne. Aunque la nueva Corinne tenía un trasfondo bastante distinto. Con todo, mientras Sasuke pensase que yo era en este un momento un ratón, yo era un ratón. Fin de la discusión.  
- Corinne, tendré puesto el auricular. Llámame.  
- Eso es algo que yo diría. Cualquier cosa que suceda... me avisas. Algo así como "Corinne, necesito ayuda. No puedo con esto solo. Soy muy débil"  
- Estamos en contacto - Respondió mientras prendía su auricular e iba a ayudar a los demás.  
Invoque todos mis considerables recursos, rodeándome mentalmente de hielo, y espere que al menos un halito de frialdad sustentara mi respuesta.  
- Iré a tu casa. Te veré más tarde; espero que los conejos no estén muertos aun.  
Al separarnos, Sasuke me envió palabras de desaprobación; no me castigo con puro odio elemental como había hecho cuando me arrojo contra el árbol, pero se aseguró de que su opinión quedara impresa en cada palabra. Le envié unas últimas palabras antes de que doblara en dirección a Okutama.  
- No te comprendo - Dije inocentemente a Sasuke que se perdía de vista - ¿Qué hay de malo en decir que espero que los conejos estén todavía vivos? He evitado comercios de tarjetas de felicitación, ya lo sabes. Y tenían secciones como "Espero que te mejores" y "Condolencias", lo que debe de significar que el hechizo de buenas vibras de antes no había sido lo bastante poderoso. Así que ¿qué hay de malo en decir "Espero que no estén muertos"?  
Sasuke no se molestó en responder. Pero le mande el sonido de una fugaz y centelleante risita de todos modos, mientras hacía girar nuevamente la súper deportiva en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.  
Tome velozmente la mano de Neji, el ataque de congelamiento que sufría lo había hecho apretarme con fuerzas y respirar con dificultad. Si es que estaba respirando aun.  
- Hola, príncipe de hielo. Aun tienes el mismo aspecto cautivador de siempre, ¿eh? Y no estas nadan de mal, tampoco.  
Era una de las peores frases que había dicho en mi vida, pensé con desaliento. Pero no me sentía yo misma del todo. Ver a Sasuke me había sobresaltado; eso debía de ser lo que pasaba, decidí.  
- Co...rinne.  
Di un respingo. La voz de Neji era lenta y vacilante... y absolutamente hermosa: melaza goteando dulzura, miel cayendo directamente del panal. Su tono era más grave, estaba segura.  
- Si, ángel. ¿Te he llamado ángel anteriormente? Si no lo hice, fue simplemente un descuido.  
Y al decirlo, comprendí que había otro componente en la voz de Neji, uno que había pasado por alto antes: Amor y pureza. La voz de alguien que no le deseaba el mal a nadie, que siempre velaba por las personas que quería. Que era capaz de dar la vida por otra persona, quizás por mí. Pureza, la penetrante pureza de un serafín de serafines. Eso debería haberlo disuadido, pero tan solo me recordó que Neji Hyuga era alguien a quien tomar en serio, jamás a la ligera.  
- Te tomaría en serio o a la ligera o de cualquier modo que tú prefirieras, si no estuviese tan colada por el estúpido de Sasuke.  
Dos brazos me rodearon aun con más fuerza. Los brazos fríos de Neji. Él me había oído.  
Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba rodeada de personas igual o más fuertes que yo. Y para mí, el poder lo era todo: sobrevivencia, bienes materias, posición en la comunidad, un compañero que cualquiera envidiase, riquezas, comodidades, sexo, dinero, cosas agradables.  
Era una sensación curiosa. No del todo desagradable con respecto a Neji. Me gustan los hombres fuertes. Había estado esperando a uno lo bastante fuerte, y había estado decidida esperar mucho más tiempo aun.  
Pero el fugaz apretón de Neji me había vuelto a la realidad. Estacione frente a la mansión Uchiha, agarre al cada vez más rígido Neji, y ascendí, corriendo, la grande y cada vez más larga escalera en dirección a mi habitación. Era el único lugar al que metería a Neji en una bañera.  
Apenas había espacio para seis en el diminuto cuarto de baño, y yo era quien llevaba en la espalda a Neji. Empecé a llenar de agua la refinada bañera de cuatro patas según lo que mis sentidos exquisitamente afinados me indicaban que eran cinco grados por encima de la actual temperatura glacial del muchacho.  
Menudo dilema. ¿Pedirle a Itachi que no hiciera preguntas y que desvistiera y bañara a Neji? ¿Esperar a Sasuke para que lo hiciera, y arriesgarme a que muera? ¿O pedirle a Itachi que hiciera el trabajo y observarlos a ambos para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer, pero sin tocar... a menos que se produjera una catástrofe? Además, alguien tenía que localizar a Chiyo y conseguir que preparara bebidas calientes. No, Itachi queda fuera de esto.  
Regrese al cuarto de baño, deposite a Neji sobre la gruesa alfombra y empecé a quitarle la ropa. Fuera la camisa de un hermoso color azul. Fuera la sudadera, la quite fácilmente a la vez que intentaba no mirar directamente. No pude evitar ver, sin embargo, que las marcas de pinchazo que había dejado el árbol estaban por todas partes, por toda su escultura y admirable bien formado cuerpo.  
Empecé a quitarle los jeans negros, pero tuve que sentarme y apoyar uno a uno sus pies en mi regazo para quitarle antes sus zapatos, de modo que los jeans pudieran pasar por los tobillos. Fuera los jeans.  
Y eso fue todo. Neji quedo desnudo salvo por su propia sangre y su ropa interior. Lo levante y lo coloque en la bañera, empapándome yo al hacerlo.  
El agua de la bañera se tornó rosa cuando introduje a Neji en ella. Deje la canilla abierta porque la bañera era muy grande, y luego me senté hacia atrás para considerar la situación.  
El árbol había estado inyectándole algo con sus agujas. Fuese lo que fuese no era bueno. Así que tendría que salir. La solución más sensata era succionarlo como si se tratase de una mordedura de serpiente, pero no me decidiría a probarlo hasta estar segura de que Sasuke no me aplastaría el cráneo si me descubría succionando metódicamente la parte superior del cuerpo de Neji.  
Tendría que conformarme con la segunda mejor opción. El agua ensangrentada no ocultaba del todo la figura de Neji, pero serbia para esfumar los detalles.  
Sostuve su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera con una mano, y con la otra empecé a oprimir y masajearle un brazo para sacar el veneno. Supe que hacia lo correcto cuando me acerque y olí el aroma resinoso a pino. Era tan espeso y viscoso que todavía no había desaparecido dentro del cuerpo de Neji. Estaba consiguiendo sacar una pequeña cantidad de aquel modo, pero ¿sería suficiente?  
Cautelosamente, vigilando la puerta me lleve la mano de Neji a mis labios como si fuese a besarla.  
En su lugar, coloque la muñeca e hice un pequeño corte con mis colmillos, fluyo un chorrito de sangre, luego con la muñeca en mi boca y, suprimiendo todos los impulsos por el sabor de la sangre, me limite a succionar.  
Escupí casi inmediatamente. Tenía la boca llena de resina. El masaje no era suficiente ni de lejos. Ni siquiera la succión aunque pudiese conseguir a un par de docenas de conejos y fijarlos a todos sobre el cuerpo de Neji como sanguijuelas sería suficiente.  
Me senté hacia atrás sobre los talones y contemple aquel fatalmente envenenado joven-hombre al que en cierto modo me había comprometido para salvar. Por primera vez, me di cuenta que estaba empapada hasta la cintura. Dedique una irritada mirada al cielo y luego con una coleta me hice una cola alta en el cabello.  
¿Qué podía hacer? Neji necesitaba medicinas, pero no tenía ni idea de cuales necesitaba, y no había ningún doctor al que conociera al que apelar. ¡Fugaku! ¿Y qué le diría? ¿Necesito medicinas para una persona que ha sido envenenada por aboles? Podía entregárselo a su gente y dejar que ellos probaran sus ciencias chapuceras al llevarlo a un hospital, pero estarían trabajando con un muchacho que ha sido envenenado por árboles que se movían, por cosas fuera de lo normal que a ellos no se les permitiría jamás ver o comprender. Sin decir que a estas alturas para quien sea que haya atacado Neji ya debería estar muerto.  
Distraídamente, me había estado pasando una toalla por brazos y manos y por mi camisa negra abombada de tela. Eche una mirada a la toalla y decidí que Neji merecía al menos una concesión a la modestia, en especial porque no se me ocurría nada más que pudiese hacer por él. Empape la toalla y luego la extendí y la empuje bajo el agua para cubrirlo desde la garganta a los pies. Floto en algunos lugares, se hundió en otros, pero en general funciono.  
Volví a subir la temperatura del agua, pero no sirvió de mucho. Neji iba adquiriendo la rigidez de la auténtica muerte, joven como era.  
Y todo había tenido lugar bajo mis narices. La trampa, el ataque en manada, la maravillosa técnica y sincronización había matado a este joven mientras yo estaba allí sentada y observaba. Lo había aplaudido.  
Lentamente, por dentro, pude sentir algo que crecía. Había cobrado viva cuando pensé en la audacia del parasito, cazando a mis conejos justo debajo de mis narices. No pregunte en que momento el grupo del auto se habían convertido en mis conejos; supuse que era porque habían estado tan en contacto últimamente que parecía que fueran míos y podía disponer de ellos, decidir si Vivian o morían.  
Esta creciente sensación me recorrió como una oleada una vez que recordé el modo en que ese parasito me había manipulado los pensamientos, atrayéndome hacia una contemplación extasiada de la muerte en términos generales, mientras que la muerte, en términos muy específicos, tenía lugar justo a mis pies. Y en estos momentos alcanzaba ya niveles incendiarios porque me habían dejado en evidencia demasiadas veces hoy. Realmente era insufrible...  
... y era Neji...  
Neji, que estaba segura jamás había hecho daño a una... a una criatura indefensa por malicia.  
Neji, con unos cabellos que recibían el nombre de castaño algo, pero que simplemente parecía llamear ahora en el agua. Neji, con aquella piel traslucida, con sus masculinos fiordos y estuarios color violeta de venas por toda su garganta y la parte inferior de sus brazos. Neji, que últimamente había tomado por costumbre mirarme de reojo con sus enormes ojos juveniles, grandes y grises, bajo pestañas como estrellas...  
Mi mandíbula y mi boca ardían por la resina venenosa. Pero todo esto podía dejarse de lado, porque me consumía una única idea.  
Neji había pedido mi ayuda a través de Tete durante casi cinco minutos, luego durante media hora en sus pensamientos antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.  
Era necesario considerarlo. Debía reflexionar sobre ello. Neji había llamado a Sasuke que estaba demasiado lejos con su pelirrosa, pero también me había llamado a mí, y había suplicado mi ayuda.  
Y yo había hecho caso omiso. Con cuatro de los amigos de Sasuke a mis pies, había hecho caso omiso del suplicio que padecían en ese Lamborghini aventador que ya conocía, había hecho caso omiso de las frenéticas suplicas de ellos para que no los dejara morir.  
Por lo general, esto me hubiera echo marcharme a alguna otra ciudad. Pero, por alguna razón, yo seguía aquí y saboreando aun las amargas consecuencias de mi acción.  
Me recosté con los ojos cerrados, intentando dejar fuera el abrumador olor a sangre y el olor mohoso de... algo.  
Fruncí el ceño y mire a mí alrededor. El cuarto de baño estaba limpio incluso en los rincones. No había nada mohoso aquí. Pero el olor no quería desaparecer.  
Y entonces lo recordé.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	63. El bello arte de Cooperación (Part III)

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Regreso a mí, todo ello: los pasillos angostos y las ventanas diminutas, y el olor mohoso a libros viejos. Había estado en Bélgica investigando al mayor Alfil-viejo-científico que tenía aquella organización que tanto había perturbado nuestra tranquilidad. Me había sorprendido encontrar un libro en ingles sobre un tema como aquel. Pero allí estaba, con la tapa deteriorada hasta quedar convertida en una compacta capa de bruñido color óxido sin título ni autor, si es que alguna vez habían constado. Faltaban páginas en el interior, de modo que nadie podría conocerlos jamás, si es que alguno de ambos había estado impreso allí alguna vez. Cada entrada receta, veneno o experimento del interior suponía conocimientos prohibidos.  
Podía recordar con facilidad: _La Sangre_ es grandemente buena como remedio general para todas las Dolencias o daño Causado por aquellos que Danzan en los Bosques durante el Desamparo de sus Espiritus  
Luego de que el viejo me dijera entre esos labios resecos por los años: _El secreto, tú eres el secreto... muchacha..._  
Aquel Alfil me había jugado una buena jugarreta, a esos que pertenecían a esa tanda de mandriles no se les podía creer nada.  
El veneno que había usado en los arboles no era tratable con medicinas corrientes. No quería abandonar a Neji, y sin duda alguna no quería que Sasuke viera lo que haría a continuación. A toda velocidad fui por mi maleta de mano, tome los frascos, hiervas, aceites, grasas, y medicinas experimentales que había robado de aquel lugar hace tres años y que constantemente había ido adquiriendo a lo largo del tiempo. Sosteniendo aun la cabeza de Neji por encima de la cálida agua rosada, tome dos semillas de _Jafuku_ y espere. Mi cabeza exploto de dolor, mis ojos llamearon, lloraron sin poder controlarlo, podía sentir como mi sangre se iba calentando, hirviendo. No pude controlar los gritos. Mi cabeza iba a explotar. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Mis músculos se contraían y luego volvían a su posición original. Mis ojos eran de un rojo carmesí por las arterias que habían explotado. Era el momento, ahora Neji se salvaría. Saque nuevamente la navaja de bolsillo y con un gesto veloz, me hice un corte en la base de la garganta.  
Ahora el disponía de gran cantidad de sangre. El problema era como conseguir que él la bebiera. Enfundando la navaja, alce al muchacho fuera del agua e intente acercar sus labios al corte.  
Volverá a enfriarse, y tú no tienes ningún modo de hacerlo tragar.  
Deje que Neji se deslizara de nuevo dentro del agua y pensé. Luego con mis colmillos efectué otro corte: éste en el brazo, en la muñeca. Seguí la vena que había allí hasta que la sangre no tan solo goteaba sino que fluía ininterrumpidamente. A continuación coloque mi muñeca sobre la boca alzada de Neji, ajustando el ángulo de su cabeza con la otra mano. Sus labios estaban parcialmente abiertos y mi sangre fluyó a la perfección. Alternadamente, él tragaba. Todavía había vida en él.  
Era como alimentar una cría de pájaro, estaba tremendamente satisfecha con mi memoria, mi ingenio y... bueno, simplemente conmigo misma.  
Sonreí radiante a nada en particular.  
Si al menos funcionara.  
Cambie levemente la posición para estar más cómoda y volví a abrir el agua caliente, sin dejar de sostenerlo, de curarlo, todo lo sabía de un modo elegante y sin desperdiciar un movimiento. Era divertido. Me atraía por lo que tenía de ridículo. Aquí, justo en este momento estaba yo, en lugar de dejarlo morir, estaba intentando salvarlo de una muerte cierta curándolo con mi propia sangre.  
Más que eso. Había seguido toda clase de tradiciones y costumbres al intentar quitarle la ropa sin comprometer su pudor de todo un caballero con buenos modales. Había resultado excitante. Desde luego, había visto su cuerpo de todos modos, no había habido modo de evitarlo. Pero lo cierto era que resultaba más emocionante cuando intentaba seguir las reglas. Nunca antes lo había hecho.  
A lo mejor era así como Sakura Haruno se sentía con Sasuke. No, Sakura Haruno tenía a Sasuke, con eso era suficiente. Él era ya suficientemente estimulante por sí mismo, por su esencia. Sin embargo no había pensado en él desde hacía minutos. Tal vez nunca había dejado de pensar en él tanto tiempo.  
Sería mejor que lo llamara, para que luego lo hiciera entrar y le explicara cómo funcionaba esto de modo que no existiría un motivo para que me aplastara el cráneo. Probablemente causaría mejor impresión.  
Repare de repente en que no podía percibir la señal de Sasuke, no me podía comunicar con él. Pero antes de que pudiera investigar hubo un estreñido, luego pisadas resonantes, y a continuación otro estreñido, más próximo. Y entonces Tú-Enana-Nada-Tonta-Estúpida abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño de una patada...  
Avanzó amenazadora, sus pies se enredaron, y bajó la vista al suelo. Se sonrojo. Sostenía en alto partes de la ropa de Neji. Las soltó como si la hubiesen mordido, volvió a recoger su sudadera, y giro en redondo, chocando al hacerlo con Sasuke, que entraba. Me limite a observar, divertida.  
- ¿Puedo golpearla Sasuke? ¿Puedes sujetarla mientras...? ¡Sangre! ¡Lo está haciendo beber sangre!  
Tú-Enana-Nada-Tonta-Estúpida se interrumpió, dando la impresión de que podía atacarme por su cuenta. Mala idea.  
Ella trabo la mirada conmigo. Enfrentándose al monstruo, pensé aún más divertida.  
- Suel...ta...lo...  
Ella hablo despacio, probablemente con la intensión de transmitir amenaza, aunque pareció, que me consideraba una deficiente mental.  
Tú Enanamente Tonta Estúpida. Pero eso daba...  
-Tete -Dije en voz alta, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.  
Aunque, bien pensado, podría servirme en el futuro como nombre para ella.  
- ¿Tete? ¿Me está llamando...? ¡Cielos, Sasuke, por favor, ayúdame a golpearla! Ha matado a Neji.  
Las palabras brotaron de ella en un torrente imparable.  
Sasuke se mostraba sorprendentemente calmado. Coloco a Tete detrás de él e indicó:  
- Ve y siéntate con Sakura, Naruto y Hinata - Lo dijo de un modo que indicaba que no era una sugerencia, y se volvió hacia mí - No lo has dejado morir - Dijo, y no fue una pregunta.  
- ¿Engullir veneno? No es mi idea de diversión, muchacho.  
Una comisura de los labios de Sasuke se crispo. No me respondió, sino que se limitó a mirarme con ojos que eran... perspicaces. Me moleste.  
- ¡Te he dicho la verdad!  
- ¿Vas a adoptarlo como hobby?  
Empecé a soltar a Neji, imaginando que dejarlo caer en el agua ensangrentada seria el paso previo apropiado para abandonar este estúpido lugar pero...  
Pero yo lo había salvado. Había tragado suficiente de mi sangre ahora para que se mejorara rápidamente. Y si la cantidad de sangre que ya le había dado no era suficiente, es que no se trataba del remedio adecuado. Además, el hacedor de milagros estaba aquí. Y poseía suficientes medicinas extrañas para ayudarlo, y salvarlo finalmente.  
Mi saliva cerró el corte de mi brazo lo suficiente como para que dejara de sangrar, magnifico, y empecé a hablar...  
Y la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe.  
En esta ocasión era una Tete menos enfadada, quizás se había marchado solo para escuchar la poca conversación que tuve con Sasuke. Ahora solo sostenía la sudadera de Neji. Tete, era una persona que daba mucho miedo, su lógica era peligrosa y hace un tiempo me había dado cuenta de la manera inquisitiva en que me observaba. Al menos ahora dedico unos instantes, lo que antes no había hecho, a echar una ojeada a las ropas pisoteadas del suelo del baño y le pregunto más calmada a Sasuke: ¿Como esta?, algo que antes tampoco había hecho.  
- Se pondrá bien - Dijo Sasuke, y me sorprendí ante mi sentimiento de... no alivio, desde luego, pero de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.  
Tete inspiro profundamente y cerro los aterradores ojos marrones por un instante. Al hacerlo, todo su rostro resplandeció. Quizás estaba rezando. Hace años que yo no había rezado; y jamás había recibido respuesta ninguna a mis plegarias.  
Entonces Tete abrió los ojos, se sacudió y volvió a resultar aterradora. Empujo suavemente el montón de ropa del suelo y dijo, despacio y con energía:  
- Si la prenda que hace juego con esto no sigue en su lugar todavía en el cuerpo de Neji, va a haber problemas.  
Sasuke pareció confuso. ¿Cómo era posible que no comprendiera la importantísima pregunta sobre la ausencia de la prenda interior? ¿Cómo podía nadie ser un idiota... tan poco observador? ¿Es que él no la llevaba... nunca? Me quede totalmente inmóvil, demasiado cautivada por las imágenes que pasaron por mi mente para moverme por un instante. Luego hable. Tenía la respuesta al acertijo de Tete.  
- ¿Quieres venir y comprobarlo? - pregunte, desviando la cabeza virtuosamente.  
- Te creo - Dijo con tono categórico, entonces había sido solo una pregunta copsiosa.  
Cuando me di vuelta ella volvió a decir.  
- Tienes sangre en la boca - Sus ojos parecieron más oscuros que nunca.  
- Intentaste succionar el veneno ¿verdad? - Dijo Sasuke, arrojándome una toalla blanca de tocador.  
- Si, y también me has lanzado contra un árbol.  
Me limpie el perfil que Tete había estado contemplando y me encontré con una mancha de sangre. No era de extrañar que mi boca me hubiese estado escociendo como fuego. Aquel veneno era algo de lo más repugnante.  
- Y tienes sangre en la garganta - prosiguió Tete.  
- Un experimento fallido - le dije, y me encogí de hombros.  
- Así que has encontrado un modo de eliminar el veneno. Te has cortado en la muñeca; parece un buen corte.  
- Para ustedes, tal vez ¿Ha finalizado ya la conferencia de prensa?  
Tete se recostó hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos apartados de la bañera Te pierdes tantas cosas, tonta. Aquella era la palabra que había estado buscando antes, tonta. Pude leer su expresión y sonreí interiormente. ¡Extra! ¡LA HORRIPILANTE TETE FRUSTRADA! Conocía la expresión de aquellos que tenían que reconocer que yo era un hueso duro de roer.  
Tete se puso en pie.  
- ¿Hay algo que pueda traerle para que la boca le deje de sangrar? ¿Algo de beber, tal vez?  
Sasuke se limitó a mostrarse acongojado. Estaba segura que el problema de Sasuke, bueno, una parte de uno de los muchos problemas de Sasuke, era que pensaba que beber a esta edad era pecaminoso. Quizás incluso hablar de ello, no lo sé.  
Tal vez era más placentero así. La gente disfruta con cualquier cosa que considera pecaminosa. Incluso muchos piensan igual que yo. Me sentí incomoda ¿Cómo retrocedía uno en el tiempo hasta la época en que cualquier cosa era pecaminosa? Porque yo, tristemente, ya no encuentro placer en nada.  
De espaldas, Tete resultaba menos aterradora. Me arriesgue a contestar a la pregunta sobre que podía beber.  
- A ti, cariño... cariño mío - Solté una risita tonta.  
- Demasiados cariños - repuso ella en tono misterioso. Y antes de que pudiese descubrir que simplemente dejaba constancia sobre un tema lingüístico, y no era comentario sobre su vida personal, ella ya se había marchado.  
Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos y el dio un paso hacia mí.  
- Hiciste mucho por él - indico, al que parecía resultarle tan difícil mirarme como a Tete la bañera.  
- Me dijiste que me darías una paliza si no lo hacía. Nunca me han gustado las palizas.  
Le dedique una sonrisa radiante y la mantuve hasta que empezó a volverse para mirarme, y entonces la borre inmediatamente.  
- Has ido más allá del deber.  
- Contigo, Sasuke, uno nunca sabe dónde se finaliza el deber. Dime, ¿qué aspecto tiene la inmensidad?  
Sasuke suspiro profundamente.  
- Al menos no eres la clase de matona que solo aterroriza cuando lleva ventaja.  
- ¿Me estas invitando a salir fuera, como acostumbra a decirse?  
- No, te estoy dando las gracias por salvarle la vida a Neji Hyuga.  
- No creí que tuviera elección. A propósito, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para curar a Hinata, Naruto y...y... como lo has hecho?  
- Tenía las cremas con las que tú me habías curado las heridas. Y no estaban tan mal como Neji. Me da la impresión de que harán falta pocos minutos más para que se recuperen del todo, a juzgar por sus progresos desde que despertaron hasta ahora.  
- Al menos respiran - dije mirando a Neji - El no mucho, pero no se puede pedir todo. No ha dicho ninguna palabra - añadí quejumbrosamente, luego me encogí de hombros - Está igual.  
- ¿Te importa? ¿Por qué, Corinne? ¿Por qué no admitir que él te importa, al menos lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida?  
- Ha sido un experimento - explique con un esfuerzo.  
Y ahora había finalizado. Neji despertaría o dormiría, viviría o moriría, en las manos de Sasuke... no en las mías. Estaba mojada, me sentía incomoda, había pasado tiempo más que suficiente desde mi última comida. Esta hambrienta y enojada.  
- Ahora sostenle tú la cabeza - Le dije con brusquedad - Me voy. Tú y Sakurita, Hinata, Naruto y... Tete pueden acabar...  
- Se llama Tenten, Corinne. No es difícil de recordar.  
- Lo es si uno no siente el menor interés por ella. Hay demasiadas cosas mucho más importante para recordar que una estúpida jovencita con moños. No es para nada importante.  
Sasuke golpeo la pared con fuerza y su puño se abrió paso a través del blanqueado.  
- Maldita sea, Corinne, Tenten era nuestra amiga cuando éramos pequeños. Ella es mucho más que nada...  
- No lo es para mí.  
- Ese es tu problema, nada es importante para ti.  
- Así es. Sobrevivir es lo único que me interesa. No intentes fingir que aquí hay algo más. No sirve de nada intentar encontrar pruebas para una bonita mentira.  
El puño de Sasuke salió disparado. Era el izquierdo, y yo sostenía la cabeza de Neji en aquel lado, así que no podía apartarme con elegancia como hubiera hecho normalmente. El muchacho estaba inconsciente; los pulmones se le podrían llenar de agua y morir inmediatamente ¿Quién sabe, en especial cuando había sido envenenado?  
En mi lugar, me concentre en esperar el puñetazo en mi lado derecho del mentón. Calcule que podía aguantar un puñetazo de Sasuke, sin soltar a Neji... incluso aunque Sasuke me partiera la mandíbula.  
Su puño se detuvo a pocos milímetros de mi cara.  
Hubo una pausa; nos miramos desde una distancia de medio metro.  
Sasuke inspiro profundamente y adopto una posición relajada.  
- ¿Lo admitirás ahora?  
Estaba genuinamente desconcertada.  
- ¿Admitir que?  
- Que ellos te importan algo. Lo suficiente para recibir un puñetazo antes que permitir que Neji se hundiera en el agua.  
Me quede mirándolo, luego empecé a reír y descubrí que no podía parar.  
Sasuke me devolvió la mirada. Luego cerró los ojos y se volvió, dolorido. Yo seguía con mi ataque de risa tonta.  
- Y tú pen... pensabas que a mí... me im... importaba un insignificante co... co... conejo.  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho entonces? - pregunto Sasuke con voz cansada.  
- Ca... capricho. Te lo... di... dije... Simple capr... ju... jauja...  
Me desplome, atontada por falta de aire y por el carrusel de emociones.  
La cabeza de Neji se hundió bajo el agua.  
Ambos nos lanzamos hacia él y nuestras cabezas chocaron al topar por encima de la parte central de la bañera. Ambos nos echamos hacia atrás un instante, aturdidos.  
Yo ya no reía. Si acaso, luchaba como un lobo para sacarlo del agua. Sasuke también lo hacía, y con sus reflejos parecía estar a punto de conseguirlo.  
Pero sucedió lo que yo había pensado justo una hora antes, más o menos: ninguno de los dos considero en ningún momento cooperar para sujetar a Neji. Cada uno intentaba hacerlo solo, y cada uno obstaculizaba los movimientos del otro.  
- Sal de mi camino, mocoso - gruñí, seseando amenazadora.  
- A ti él no te importa un comino. Apártate tú del medio...  
Hubo algo parecido a un surtidor y Neji salió disparado hacia arriba, fuera del agua, por sí mismo. Carraspeo y gritó: ¿Que sucede?, en un tono capaz de derretir un corazón de piedra.  
Y eso fue lo que paso. Contemplando a un empapado retoño, que, instintivamente, aferraba la toalla contra el cuerpo, con sus llameantes cabellos pegados a la cabeza y sus enormes ojos grises pestañeando coordinadamente, algo se hincho de orgullo en mi interior. Sasuke había corrido a la puerta para contarles a los demás de la buena noticia y, por un momento, estábamos solos: Yo y Neji.  
- Tiene un gusto horrible - Dijo Neji apresuradamente escupiendo más agua.  
- Lo sé - Le respondí mirándolo fijamente.  
Este sentimiento había crecido en mi interior hasta hacer que la presión resultase casi insoportable. Cuando Neji dijo: Creí que había muerto, cambiando totalmente su estado de ánimo, mientras su fino y elegante rostro se ruborizaba repentinamente de vergüenza al ver su estado de desnudes, el feroz orgullo que sentí resulto embriagador.  
Yo y solo yo lo habían traído de vuelta desde el filo de la gélida muerte. Yo había curado su cuerpo repleto de veneno; era mi sangre la que había disuelto y dispersado la toxina, mi sangre...  
Y entonces lo que crecía en mi interior estallo.  
Existió, para mí, un chasquido palpable aunque no audible cuando la piedra que encerraba mi alma reventó y un gran pedazo de ella se desprendió.  
Mientras una melodía me inundaba, aferre a Neji contra mí, notando su abdomen mojado contra la seda delgada de mi blusa, y sintiendo su mojada toalla en mis jeans.  
Definitivamente, era mi Neji, y no de otra, pensé aturdidamente. Me aferre a él como si lo necesitase para obtener su cariño y aceptación... como si estuviéramos en mares azotados por huracanes y soltarlo significara perderlo.  
El pequeño bulto blando de mi nuca me dolía con fiereza, la piedra seguía agrietándose; iba a estallar por completo, dejando salir a la Corinne contenida dentro; y yo estaba demasiado borracha de orgullo y felicidad para que me importara. Las grietas se propagaban en todas direcciones, con pedazos de piedra saliendo disparados...  
Neji me aparto con sus manos en mis hombros, de un empujón.  
Tenía una fuerza sorprendente a pesar de haber estado recientemente envenenado. Se apartó de mis brazos por completo. La expresión en su rostro había vuelto a cambiar radicalmente, ahora su cara mostraba sólo miedo y desesperación... y, si, repugnancia.  
- ¿Porque, Corinne?  
Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro volvía a estar en blanco.  
Tete paso como una exhalación desde la otra habitación. Hinata, Naruto y Sakura contemplaban desde la puerta: a Neji aferrando con ferocidad la toalla, intentando cubrirse con ella, levantando una mano para que no me acercara a él, y yo arrodillada junto a la bañera con mi rostro inexpresivo.  
- ¡Por favor! Ella oía llamar... podía percibirlo en el otro extremo... pero se limitó a observar. Se quedó allí quieta viéndonos morir a todos. Quiere la sangre de ignorantes en charcos escarlata, los bastante liquida aun para descender por los escalones de blanco mármol de el Kakimarmaro de Atenas. Ella quiere a toda una ciudad silenciada, purgadas de personas ruidosas, caóticas e hipócritas, dejando solo sus partes necesarias. La versión asesinada de sangre de la tierra de la leche y la miel... Aquí en mi cabeza, pude verlo... no sé cómo... pero en el momento en que ella me abrazo pude percibir sus pensamientos. El veneno del árbol…

_Vaya. Y lo dijo perfectamente. Era más competente de lo que había imaginado. No era insólito darse cuenta de que alguien recibía tus transmisiones, uno obtenía reacciones, pero identificar al individuo requiere talento. Además, era evidente que había oído el eco de algunos de sus pensamientos. Tenía un don para manipular a su favor el veneno que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, su muchacho... no, ya no era su muchacho: la miraba con una expresión tan próxima al odio como podía mostrarla Neji Hyuga. Ahora solo queda apartar a Sasuke Uchiha._

Hubo un silencio. Yo tenía una oportunidad de negar esa acusación, pero ¿por qué molestarse? Sasuke sería capaz de juzgar mi veracidad. Quizá Neji también.  
La repugnancia y el desconcierto se reflejaban en sus rostros.  
Tete agarró otra toalla. Llevaba alguna clase de bebida caliente en la otra mano: cacao, a juzgar por el olor. Estaba lo bastante caliente como para ser un arma efectiva; no había modo de esquivar todo aquello, no para alguien cansado. Mi pistola y mi navaja provocaban cosquilleos en mi bolsillo y en la parte trasera de mi jeans, incluso mis expertos colmillos, indicando que no estaba completamente sola, pero era inútil.  
- Toma Neji. Estas a salvo. Sasuke está aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Hinata y Naruto están aquí. Toma esta toalla; deja que te la ponga alrededor de los hombros.  
Sasuke había permanecido fuera de la habitación quizás de pie en silencio, quizás observándolo todo..., no, observándome a mí. Tete lo busco con la mirada y después meneo la cabeza, endureció su rostro de un modo irrevocable y pronuncio una sola palabra:  
- Fuera.  
Echada como un perro, ridículamente expulsada de mi propia habitación. Por Tete, quien ni siquiera vivía aquí. Busque a tientas mi maleta de mano con todo lo que ellos alguna vez pudieron haber necesitado para salvar sus vidas, la encontré, y desee que la búsqueda de mi sentido del humor pudiera tener el mismo éxito. Los rostros que me rodeaban estaban todos idénticos. Podrían haber estado esculpidos en piedra.  
Pero no una piedra tan dura como la que volvía a fusionarse alrededor de mi alma. La roca se soldó con una rapidez sorprendente; y le añadí una capa extra, como la capa que se le añade a una perla, aunque esta no cubría nada tan hermoso.  
Los rostros permanecieron impasibles mientras intentaba salir del cuarto de baño. Algunos de ellos hablaban; Hinata a Neji, Tete, no, Tenten vertía un chorro de puro odio ácido... pero yo en realidad no oía las palabras. Olía demasiada decepción allí. Todo el mundo había ocasionado una pequeña herida que ahora había desaparecido por completo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía que salir de aquí o agarraría al primero y le aplastaría los dientes, porque ya ninguno de ellos me importaba, ninguno.  
¿Cómo podía contener el impulso de aplastar a uno de ellos? ¿Echaría realmente en falta a uno de ellos?  
Luego estaba aquella persona a la que no había visto, y al que no quería ver. Contemplar las deliciosas facciones de Sasuke crispadas en la misma mascara de repugnancia que veía en todos los demás rostros que había allí seria... repulsivo, me dije de nuevo impasible.  
Pero era inevitable. Al salir del cuarto de baño, me encontré a Sasuke justo delante en la oscuridad, de pie tan descomunal, y mis ojos se vieron atraídos justamente a lo que no quería ver: su expresión.  
Las facciones de Sasuke no eran un reflejo de la de los demás. Lo veía preocupado, alterado. Pero no había ni rastro de la repugnancia o el odio que aparecía en los demás rostros.  
- Dime lo que de verdad ha pasado. Por favor, Corinne - dijo en voz baja.  
Me limite a enarcar una ceja hacia él ¿Hablarle a un puñado de conejos sobre mí? ¿Pretendía ser liberalmente ridículo?  
Además, el parasito no había hecho nada en realidad. Me habían distraído durante unos pocos minutos, eso era todo. De nada serbia culpar al parasito cuando todo lo que había hecho había sido intensificar mis propios puntos de vista por un breve periodo. Me pregunto si Sasuke tenía alguna idea del contenido de la pequeña fantasía que había tenido durante esta noche.  
- Sé que hay algo. Puedo percibirlo. Dímelo Corinne, confía en mí.  
Vaya, bueno, quizá Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ver los trapos sucios de todas las personas. Sasuke no efectuó ninguna respuesta al rostro desinteresado que le mostré, así que quede a oscuras al respecto.  
Oscuridad. Que era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, de donde procedía. Todos se marcharían, cada uno por su lado, los conejos a sus madrigueras cálidas y secas y yo a un árbol en el bosque. Y Sasuke iría a dejar a su hermosa pelirrosa a su casa.  
Por supuesto.  
- Bajo estas circunstancias, no diré _Je me plais ici_ - Le dije dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, él me devolvió una mirada seria - Diremos adiós y lo dejaremos así.  
No hubo respuesta por parte de los demás conejos.  
- Por favor - Murmuro Sasuke.  
Inicie la marcha hacia el gran ventanal y deslice el vidrio con mi chaqueta de cuero y los Ray-Ban en mi otra mano.  
- Corinne, por favor.  
Pero yo ya iba en picada para perderme en la oscuridad, mientras me frotaba el cuello por el dolor punzante y desaparecía, para no regresar.

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	64. Después de la gran barbacoa

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi estrecha cama. Me di cuenta de eso antes de estar totalmente despierta, y desee haber dado a Ayumi una excusa razonable la noche anterior del porque no respondía sus Mails. La noche anterior y Ayumi; el concepto mismo me resultaba confuso. ¿Que había estado soñando para que este despertar me resultara tan extraordinario? No conseguía recordarlo... ¡Oh, no conseguía recordar nada!  
Y entonces lo recordé todo.  
Incorporándome con una sacudida de la cama explore mis recuerdos.  
La luz del día. La casa de Asashi. Vacaciones. Ayumi. Recordé la luz del día, cayendo de pleno sobre mí... en aquel cementerio. El funeral de mi Madre. Jamás olvidaría aquel dolor abrazador, frio: su contacto en mi alma había grabado una pauta de comportamiento en mí para siempre.  
Ya había sucedido, ¿verdad?  
Ya había muerto.  
Y ha muerto con una muerte autentica de la que nadie regresa. Según mi propia filosofía personal, ella descansaba con los ángeles.  
- Y ahora, ¿qué hare? - Dije en voz alta, mirando con fijeza mi celular para llamar a la única persona a la que quería ver.  
Me levante, me duche, me cambie de ropa y me lancé sobre la cama para hablarle.  
- ¿Hola?  
- **_Hola hermosa_** - respondió Sasuke distraídamente.  
- ¿Cómo has amanecido? - le pregunte al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
- **_Estoy bien, deberías llamar a Hinata para preguntárselo. Yo he llamado a Naruto.  
_**- Oh, ¿le ha contado a Jiraiya-sama?  
- **_Si, y todos están preocupados por lo que ha sucedido con el bosque_** - dijo en voz baja.  
- ¿El gran incendio?  
- **_Sí.  
_**- Llamare a Hinata, luego... podríamos juntarnos todos... no lo sé - dije incrédula.  
- **_Es una buena idea, volveré a llamar a Naruto.  
_**- Luego hablamos, adiós.  
- **_Adiós, te quiero.  
_**- Yo más.  
Busque el contacto de Hinata y volví a llamar, clave la mirada en la pantalla y luego Hinata contesto a la video llamada, con una fina y temblorosa voz.  
- **_¿Sakura-san?  
_**- Hinata, ¿cómo estás?  
- **_B-bien... ¿y tú?  
_**- Me refiero a... ¿cómo estas después de lo de ayer?  
- **_B-bien, mi padre ha estado toda la mañana pidiendo detalles de lo sucedido. Neji ni-san ha estado en su habitación. Y yo... bueno... me han hecho tres revisiones médicas, pero estoy bien.  
_**Hinata torció el gesto.  
- ¿Que le ha pasado a Neji-kun?  
- **_Él ha estado pensando mucho sobre ayer... creo que es por lo de Corin..._** - Hinata se sonrojo y luego sonrió sentándose en su cama.  
- Bueno, eso que ha sucedido ha sido muy raro.  
- **_S-si... yo igual he pensado mucho sobre eso. No entiendo mucho pero si sé que... me he salvado por las medicinas que ella tenía y Neji ni-san también. Quizás fuimos injust...  
_**- ¿Injustos? No lo sé. Corinne es una rara, no sé nada sobre ella. Pero ella había estado observando el accidente, y no había hecho nada.  
- **_Lo sé_** - gimoteo Hinata y luego alzo la vista con preocupación - **_Pero me llamabas para otra cosa, ¿Que sucede?  
_**- Quería preguntarte si querías reunirte luego con nosotros... Sasuke, yo, Tenten y Naruto.  
- **_¿Naruto-kun?_** - Hinata se sonrojo aún más y luego asintió con la cabeza.  
- A las dos en punto, luego te envió la dirección.  
- **_Esta bien Sakura-san.  
_**- Supongo que Neji-kun no ira... - Supuse y Hinata negó con la cabeza.  
- **_No lo creo...  
_**- Bueno, luego hablamos. Adiós Hinata.  
- **_Adiós Sakura-san._**

A las dos en punto Sasuke y yo llegamos al lugar acordado, el cementerio de Okutama. Era toda una visión, dijo Tenten cuando me vio con mi blusa de seda violeta y unos jeans ajustados. Hinata, Tenten y Naruto ya habían extendido un mantel para nuestro almuerzo, y algunas hormigas comenzaban a dedicarse de degustar algunos emparedados y uvas y ensalada de pastas.  
Todos relataron como habían tomado sus padres la noticia del accidente, algunos mejor que otros. No tener ninguna lesión les había hecho pensar que había sido solo algo menor, excepto Asashi, quien había remolcado el auto de Neji para hacer las investigaciones. Hinata y Tenten se abrazaron emocionadas luego de hablar nuevamente del tema, besos, abrazos y más llanto de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera soportar.  
- ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo a los bosques de por aquí? ¿Comprobar si hay restos de esos extraños arboles por la zona? - Le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.  
- Sera mejor que no estén - Dijo Sasuke - Si esos árboles de verdad se movían e intentaron envenenarlos...  
- ¿Es mala señal?  
- Sería un grave problema.  
Estaban a punto de alejarse cuando Tenten los llamo para que regresaran.  
- Pueden dejar de mostrarse tan varoniles y superiores - añadió - Reprimir sus emociones es malo para ustedes. Expresarlas te mantiene equilibrado.  
- Ey, son más duras de lo que pensé - replico Naruto - ¿Merendar en un cementerio?  
- Quería familiarizarme con el lugar - Dije y Naruto sonrió complicado  
- Es interesante almorzar aquí - Indico Tenten con un tronco de apio.  
- Silencioso, para reflexionar y escapar cuando las cosas se ponen feas o cuando necesitas respuestas a alguna pregunta - Dijo Sasuke mientras observaba el bosque del cementerio.  
- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta Sasuke? - le pregunto Naruto, tomando un pepino en conserva de un frasco de vidrio y pasando el resto.  
- No estoy seguro, ni siquiera ahora. ¿Y tú? - dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto.  
- Bueno... si - repuso Naruto inesperadamente.  
Entonces se ruborizo al sentirse de pronto el centro de atención. Hinata giro sobre sí misma para mirarlo fijamente, con un tronco de apio en los labios, Tenten se aproximó rápidamente y yo me senté muy erguida. Sasuke, que había estado recostado contra una elaborada lapida con inconsciente gracia, se sentó en el suelo.  
- ¿Que es, Naruto?  
- Yo iba a decir que no pareces estar demasiado bien - Dijo Hinata en tono preocupado.  
- Muchas gracias - soltó Naruto de mal humor.  
Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos grises de Hinata.  
- No era mi intención...  
Pero no consiguió acabar. Yo y Tenten nos acercamos hacia ella para rodearla.  
- ¿Sarcasmo en lugar de caballerosidad? Ese no es el Naruto que yo conozco - Tenten hablo con una ceja enarcada.  
- Ella solo intentaba mostrarse comprensiva - Indique en voz queda - Y esa ha sido una réplica de mal gusto, Naruto.  
- ¡Cierto! Lo siento..., lo siento de verdad, Hinata - Volvió la cabeza hacia nosotras con aspecto avergonzado - Ha sido un comentario desagradable y sólo intentaba ser amable. Es que... en realidad no se ni lo que digo. De todos modos, ¿quieren oírlo - finalizo, adoptando una expresión defensiva - o no?  
Todo el mundo asintió.  
- Bien, les cuento. Hoy ero-sennin me envió por unas cosas a la casa de Zuuto esta mañana. ¿Se acuerdan de él?  
- Claro. Capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Un chico agradable. Un poquito infantil, pero... - Tenten se encogió de hombros.  
- Zuuto es un buen tipo - Naruto trago saliva - Bueno, es solo que... no quiero chismosear ni nada, pero...  
- ¡Cuenta, cuenta! - le ordenamos las tres al mismo tiempo.  
Naruto se encogió, acobardado.  
- ¡De acuerdo! Bueno..., se suponía que habíamos quedado a las diez, pero llegué un poco temprano, y... bueno, Tayuya estaba allí. Se marchaba.  
Hubo tres pequeñas exclamaciones ahogadas y una mirada penetrante por parte de Sasuke.  
- ¿Quieres decir que ha pasado la noche con él?  
- ¡Sasuke-kun! - empezó a decir Hinata - No es así como funcionan los chismes de verdad. Uno jamás dice directamente lo que piensa...  
- No - dije sin alterarme - Dejen que Naruto responda. Ella es la chica del comportamiento extraño el último día en el Internado y, ¿no se supone que era novia de Haki-kun?  
- Se suponía - indico Sasuke.  
- No es chismerío; es información necesaria - dijo Tenten, asintiendo.  
- De acuerdo, entonces - Naruto trago saliva - Bueno, sí, eso es lo que pensé. Él me ha dicho que ella había llegado un poco antes para ver a su hermana pequeña, pero Hana solo tiene unos doce años. Y se ha puesto colorado mientras lo decía.  
Los demás intercambiaron miradas solemnes.  
- Tayuya era reservada y tímida. Ahora se comporta como... bueno, un poco fresca... - empezó a decir Tenten.  
- Pero jamás he oído que le dedicara ni una mirada a Zuuto-kun - finalizo Hinata.  
Miramos a Naruto en busca de una respuesta, pero éste negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
- Lo cierto es que no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que pudiese visitar a Hana - Tenten levanto la mirada rápida hacia Naruto - no nos lo estás contando todo. ¿Qué más ha sucedido?  
- ¿Hay algo más? ¿Ha encontrado su ropa interior? - Hinata se asustó y luego se puso a reír hasta que vio el rostro enrojecido de Naruto - Vamos, Naruto-kun. Somos nosotros. Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa que hayas visto.  
Naruto inhalo profundamente y cerró los ojos.  
- De acuerdo. A ver... Cuando ella se marchaba, creo... creo que Tayuya... me hizo proposiciones.  
- ¿Que qué?  
- Ella jamás...  
- ¿Cómo, Naruto? - Le pregunte.  
- Bueno... Zuuto pensaba que ella se había ido, y fue al garaje a buscar su pelota de básquet, y yo me di vuelta y de improviso Tayuya estaba allí, y me dijo... bueno, no importa lo que dijo. Pero vino a decir que le gustaba mucho más el Basquetbol que el Baloncesto y que si yo quería hacerle compañía un rato.  
- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? - musito Tenten, fascinada.  
- Nada. Me limite a mirarla atónito.  
- ¿Y entonces Zuuto regreso? - sugirió Hinata.  
- ¡No! Entonces Tayuya se marchó; me lanzo una mirada ya saben, que deja las cosas muy claras sobre lo que quería decir... y entonces apareció Hana - El franco rostro de Naruto llameaba ya - Y entonces..., no sé cómo explicarlo. Quizás Tayuya dijo algo sobre mi para hacer que Hana me lo hiciera, porque ella... ella...  
- Naruto - Sasuke apenas había hablado hasta aquel momento; ahora se inclinó al frente y hablo en voz baja - ¿Cuál era el color de sus ojos?

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	65. Descifrando parte del acertijo

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Naruto asintió, pero estaba ruborizado hasta las mismas raíces de sus rubios cabellos.  
- De un negro profundo.  
Ahí estaba, la clave. Se me endureció el rostro y cerre los ojos.  
- ¿Negros? - preguntó Tenten confundida - Pero si los ojos de Irun son castaños, y los de Hana son verdes.  
- Lo sé, pero en esos momentos ambas tenían los ojos de un negro medianoche.  
- No preguntamos simplemente porque queríamos comentar. Intentamos averiguar si hay algo extraño en ellas. Así que... por favor... simplemente cuéntanos que sucedió... - dijo Hinata tomando el brazo de Tenten.  
- Hana se apretó contra mí.  
Hubo una larga pausa y Tenten hablo sin alterarse.  
- Naruto, ¿te refieres a que te abrazo? ¿Cómo en un fueeerte abrazo? o que ella... - se detuvo, porque Naruto sacudía ya la cabeza con vehemencia.  
- No fue ningún fueeerte abrazo inocente. Estábamos solos, allí en la entrada, y ella simplemente... bueno, no podía creerlo. Solo tiene doce años, pero actuó como una mujer adulta. Quiero decir... no es que ninguna mujer adulta me haya hecho eso a mí.  
Con aspecto incomodo pero aliviado por habérselo quitado de encima, la mirada de Naruto pasó de rostro en rostro.  
He visto muchas cosas extrañas estos últimos días, cosas que nadie más podría entender o saber. Empecé a recibir fogonazos de imágenes; pequeños detalles que ya eran muy aterradores en sí mismos.  
- Así que ¿qué piensan? ¿Ha sido una simple coincidencia que Tayuya estuviera allí? Pensando en las actitudes extrañas que tuvo el último día en el Internado... ¿Le habrá dicho ella... algo a Hana?  
- Nada de coincidencias - repuso Tenten con sencillez - Seria demasiada coincidencia: Tayuya coqueteando contigo y luego Hana actuando de ese modo. Sé lo que digo... Conocía a Hana. Es una jovencita agradable... o antes lo era.  
- Todavía lo es - dijo Hinata - Mi padre conoce al padre de Zuuto. Es una niña muy agradable, y nada madura para su edad. No creo que normalmente fuese capaz de hacer nada inapropiado, a menos...  
Se detuvo, mirando algo más allá, y luego se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase.  
- ¿Que podría estar sucediendo? - pregunto Hinata nuevamente mientras observaba a Naruto.  
- No sé. Han sido solo dos chicas, es complicado sacar conclusiones. Quizás es solo casualidad - le dije a Hinata y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.  
- Una vez, es casualidad. Dos veces, es coincidencia... Quizás haya que esperar a la tercera... para que sea algún tipo de seguimiento... a alguien - propuso Tenten, y luego carraspeo.  
Podía ser tan pequeño como una uña o tan grande como un brazo. Textura blanda, al menos al rededor. Cables como antenas de insecto, pero demasiadas, y moviéndose como látigos, más veloces de lo que cualquier insecto las movía nunca. Estos cables residían una frecuencia. Tuve una sensación hormigueante general. Era un bicho, entonces. Pero un bicho construido con un plan corporal distinto al de cualquier insecto que conociera. Era más una sanguijuela en ese sentido, o un pequeño calamar. Podía engancharse en una persona. Pero tenía la terrible sensación de que podía hacer más cosas. Podía volverse transparente e introducirse dentro de alguien sin que este sintiera mucho más que un simple pinchazo. Y luego ¿qué sucedería? Eso estaba en el interior de Corinne. ¿Lo controla ella? ¿Lo controlaba eso a ella? Solo se una cosa casi con certeza. Cuando ignoro la llamada de Neji, ella, estaba siendo influenciada por ese parasito.  
La pregunta es: si no era Corinne, ¿quién controlaba eso? La clase de criatura que vi en los archivos de su computadora no es algo que posea una mente propia. Necesita un cerebro externo que la controle, alguien que envié una frecuencia... una orden.  
Alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para poseer ese tipo de cosas, y malvado.  
- Tenemos que averiguar más cosas al respecto. No es simplemente una mala costumbre, estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con que su melanina cambiara de color a un negro profundo. Esa es la clave de todo esto - dijo Tenten y luego sonrió triunfante por descifrar parte del acertijo.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	66. Yahiko

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Ésos - le dije con una cáustica precisión gramatical, desde donde estaba sentada en la rama alta de... ¿un roble? - son ellos. Sasuke y sus... conejos.  
- Maravilloso - murmuro Yahiko.  
Este se había acomodado aún más lánguidamente y con más elegancia que yo en el roble. Esto se había convertido en una competencia no expresada. Los ojos marrones de Yahiko habían centellado una o dos veces al verme y ante la mención de Hana.  
- No intentes siquiera decirme que no tienes nada que ver con esas muchachas pendencieras - añadí con tono seco - Empezar con Tayuya y Hana, esa es la idea, ¿verdad?  
Yahiko sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos puestos en las conejas.  
- Yo no probaría con esas chicas - sonreí sin humor, con los ojos entrecerrados - Sé que parecen tan fuertes como papel de seda mojado; pero son más duras de lo que te imaginas, y más aún cuando una de ellas está en peligro.  
- Ya te he dicho que no soy yo quien lo está haciendo - dijo Yahiko. Pareció inquieto por primera vez. Luego añadió - Aunque podría conocer al autor.  
- Dímelo, por favor - sugerí, todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
- Bien... ¿Mencione a mi hermana más joven? Se llama Konan - sonrió de un modo encantador.  
Sentí como mi furia despertaba de pronto. Hice caso omiso. Estaba demasiado relajada para pensar en cazar a una Torre, y no estaba segura de que a Konan se le pudiese cazar.  
- No, no la mencionaste - respondí, rascándome distraídamente la nuca; aquella picadura de mosquito había desaparecido, pero había dejado tras ella un escozor feroz - Te habrás olvidado sin querer.  
- Bueno, está aquí, en alguna parte. Vino conmigo, a investigar a la familia Uchiha. Ordenes... imperiales.  
Tuve la seguridad de que la vacilación antes de mencionar el tipo de ordenes era fingida. Ladee la cabeza en ángulo que quería decir: no creas que me estas engañando, y aguarde.  
- Cuando se trata de advertencias, a Konan le gustan los juegos - se limitó a decir.  
- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo el ajedrez, el siete y medio, el chunnin, esa clase de juegos?  
Yahiko tosió teatralmente. Bueno, se mostraba de lo más protector con ella, ¿verdad? Le dedique a Yahiko una de mis sonrisas más incandescentes.  
- La quiero - dijo el joven de los cabellos anaranjados, y en esta ocasión había una clara advertencia en la voz.  
- Desde luego que la quieres - conteste en un tono conciliador - Me doy cuenta.  
- Así es...  
- ¿Y cómo son sus juegos?  
- Bueno, sus juegos por lo general tienen el efecto de destruir. Al final. No todo de golpe.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
- Nadie va a echar en falta esta familia diminuta. Desde luego, ya no me importa nadie de aquí.  
- Como quieras - Yahiko había regresado a su estado sumiso normal - Somos aliados, y mantenemos nuestro trato. De todos modos, te quedaras conmigo al final.  
- A propósito, ni siquiera discutiremos el pequeño fiasco entre esos árboles y yo... o el de ellos, si insistes. Estoy muy segura de haber volatilizado al menos tres de ellos, pero si veo a otro, nuestra relación comercial se acabó. Soy un mal enemigo, Yahiko. No te gustaría averiguar hasta qué punto.  
Yahiko se mostró adecuadamente impresionado mientras asentía.  
- Falta poco para la gran noche. Donde nos encontraremos con Sasuke Uchiha en la gran roca roja - murmuro con interés.  
- La gran noche - asentí.  
- Cuando eliminaras a esos Peones que has estado buscando.  
- Cuando dejaran de respirar - asentí - Me gustaría conocer a esa Konan tuya. Para su protección.  
- Y yo sé que ella quiere conocerte. Ahora está demasiado absorta en su advertencia hacia Sasuke Uchiha, pero intentare arrancarla de su juego - Yahiko se desperezo sensualmente.  
Lo mire por un momento. Luego, distraídamente también me desperece.  
- Recuerda que hay un Alfil por los alrededores, quizás hoy lo encuentres. Esta tras de Sasuke Uchiha.  
- Lo estaré esperando.  
Yahiko me observaba. Sonrió.  
Sentí curiosidad por aquella sonrisa. Había advertido que cuando Yahiko sonreía, por unos segundos un negro tenebroso era visible en sus ojos.  
Pero estaba realmente demasiado cansada para pensar en eso. Sencillamente, demasiado relajada. De hecho, de improviso me sentía muy somnolienta...

* * *

_Corinne Uchiha_


	67. La advertencia de un Uzumaki

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

En cuanto termine de hablar con Sasuke, fui al bosque.  
Tome la carretera y conduje mi súper deportiva bajo las sombrías nubes, a través de las cuales no se distinguía ni un retazo de cielo, hasta el lugar donde había aparcado Corinne.  
Deje mi súper deportiva e intente pisar sobre sus pasos exactamente hasta el claro donde ella se había dirigido. Mi instinto de orientación me ayudo, recordando la forma de estos matorrales y aquellas nudosas raíces, hasta que me encontré en un espacio despejado rodeado por antiguos robles.  
Allí. Bajo aquel manto de hojas de un marrón deslucido, incluso aún podrían quedar algunas marcas de sus huellas.  
Aspirando con fuerza para tranquilizarme, para reunir las preguntas, eche una mirada a mí alrededor, para reconocer la zona.  
Y, por primera vez desde que estaba parado en este lugar, percibí en un parpadeo una respuesta. Pero fue rápida y titubeante, y no conseguí localizar la silueta nuevamente.  
Suspire y gire… me detuve en seco.  
Corinne está de pie ante mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recostada en el roble de mayor tamaño. Daba la impresión de que podría llevar horas allí.  
- Así pues - dije con un jadeo -, es cierto. Te debo una disculpa.  
- No tanto como tú crees, Naruto.  
Recordé aquella voz, que me había resultado extraña en un principio tras la amable Corinne que había conocido, ahora con aquella voz aterciopelada e irónica.  
- No te había vuelto a ver.  
- Te he estado siguiendo el rastro - comento con calma.  
Se sacudió un trozo de corteza de la manga de su chaqueta de cuero con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había arreglado su cabello en el pasado.  
- Pero claro, tu no podías saberlo, ¿verdad? Ah, no, tus habilidades como conejo son tan débiles como siempre.  
- Ten cuidado, Corinne - replique en un tono quedo que sonó lleno de amenaza -. Ten cuidado. No estoy de muy buen humor.  
- ¿Naruto resentido? Figúrate. Te sientes consternado, supongo, debido a mis pequeñas excursiones a tu territorio. Solo lo hice porque quería estar cerca de mi familia. La familia debería estar unida. Y tú no deberías seguirme.  
- Nos accidentamos, posiblemente por tu culpa. E intentaste hacernos creer que lo habíamos hecho nosotros. Nos dejaste ahí para que muriéramos.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo hicieron realmente? A lo mejor lo hicimos todos juntos. ¡Ten cuidado! - dijo cuándo di un paso hacia ella -. Mi estado de ánimo tampoco es el mejor del mundo esta noche. Yo solo tuve unos malditos arboles; tu obtuviste tu vida y Sasuke a una chica.  
- De eso se trata. Se trata de Sasuke.  
La furia en mi interior se fusiono, pareciendo centrarse en un brillante punto ardiente en mi pecho, como un sol en mi interior.  
- Mantente alejada de Sasuke - murmure con tal amenaza en la voz que Corinne incluso inclino la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente -. Mantente alejada de él, Corinne. Sé que le has dicho algunas cosas desagradables. Que lo has espiado y observado, para eso estas aquí. Pero se acabó. Vuelve a acercarte a él y lo lamentaras.  
- Eres su mejor amigo, eso ya lo sé. Pero eres un egoísta. Tu único defecto. No estás dispuesto a compartir nada, ¿no es cierto? - De improviso, los labios de Corinne se curvaron en una sonrisa excepcionalmente hermosa -. Pero, por suerte, el encantador Sasuke es más generoso. ¿No te hablo de nuestro pequeño desliz? Vaya, pero si la primera vez que nos vimos casi se me entrego allí mismo.  
- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él está con Sakura-chan!  
- Claro que no, querido Naruto. No es mentira. Jamás miento sobre nada importante. ¿O quiero decir sin importancia? De todos modos, tu hermoso mejor amigo casi se desvaneció en mis brazos. Creo que le gustan las chicas vestidas de negro.  
Mientras la contemplaba fijamente, intentando controlar la respiración, Corinne añadió, casi con delicadeza:  
- Te equivocas respecto a él, ¿sabes? Crees que todo lo que él puede desear y necesitar está aquí, junto a ustedes. No es así. No es tu tipo de mejor amigo en absoluto, mi santurrón Naruto. Tiene un espíritu y un fuego en su interior con lo que Sakura Haruno no sabría qué hacer.  
- Y tú si sabrías, supongo.  
Corinne descruzo los brazos y lentamente volvió a sonreír.  
- Ya lo creo.  
Quise saltar sobre ella, aplastar aquella hermosa sonrisa arrogante, desgarrarle el cuello, pero dije en una voz apenas bajo control:  
- Tienes razón en una cosa. Es fuerte. Lo bastante fuerte para rechazarte. Y ahora que él sabe lo que realmente eres, lo hará. Todo lo que podría sentir hacia ti es repugnancia.  
Las cejas de Corinne se enarcaron.  
- ¿Siente eso ahora? Ya nos ocuparemos de ello. Tal vez encontrara que la auténtica oscuridad es más de su gusto que el débil crepúsculo. Yo, al menos, soy capaz de admitir mi verdad y de afrontar la realidad. No soy una ignorante. Pero me preocupas, Naruto. Tienes un aspecto endeble. Cualquiera podría pisotearte en estos momentos.  
Mátala, exigió algo en mi mente. Mátala, pártele el cuello aunque sea mujer, desgarra su garganta en sangrientos jirones antes de que le haga algo a Sasuke.  
Pero sabía que Corinne era peligrosa. Su obscura mirada estaba en mí, palpitante, brillando casi con la esencia mortal del mismísimo infierno.  
- Sí, soy fuerte - dijo en tono agradable, como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente; suspiro y se pasó sus delgados dedos por su cabello. Respiro con fuerza, apartándose del árbol y mirando a su alrededor. Recordé también aquellos movimientos gráciles, cada gesto controlado y preciso como el primer día en que la vi fuera del Internado. Los años solo habían refinado el porte natural de Corinne.  
- Me dan ganas de hacer esto - dijo, acercándose a un árbol joven situado a unos pocos metros de distancia.  
Era el doble de alto que ella, y cuando lo agarro sus finos dedos no pudieron abarcar el tronco. Pero vi la veloz respiración y la ondulación de los femeninos músculos bajo la delgada chaqueta negra, y entonces el árbol increíblemente se soltó del suelo, con las raíces balanceándose en el aire. Olí la humedad acre de la tierra removida sin poder creerlo.  
- No me gustaba aquí, de todos modos - indico, y lo traslado con un tremendo esfuerzo tan lejos como permitieron las raíces aun enredadas; a continuación sonrió con gracia -. También tengo ganas de hacer esto otro.  
Hubo un fulgor de movimientos, y luego Corinne ya no estaba. Mire a mi alrededor, pero no vi ni rastro de ella.  
- Aquí arriba, Naruto.  
La voz procedía de lo alto, y cuando alcé la mirada, vi a Corinne posada entre las ramas extendidas del roble. Se oyó un susurro de hojas rojizas, y volvió a desaparecer.  
- Aquí detrás, Naruto Uzumaki.  
Me volví en redondo al sentir un golpecito en la espalda, pero no vi nada detrás de mí.  
- Justo aquí, muchacho.  
Furioso, me volví violentamente en dirección opuesta, intentando atraparla. Pero mis dedos se cerraron únicamente en el aire.  
_Aquí, Naruto.  
_ En esta ocasión la voz estaba en mi mente, y la sorpresa me hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Me estremeció hasta la medula. Lentamente me levante y volví a girar en redondo, y me encontré con Corinne en su posición original, recostada en el enorme roble.  
Pude interpretar que en estos momentos el humor de aquellos ojos obscuros se había esfumado. Eran negros e impredecibles, y sus labios carmesí estaban en línea recta.  
- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Cómo es que…?  
_¿He hablado en tu mente? Sencillo. Una forma diferente con la que puedes comunicarte y defenderte, si es que supieras como hacerlo, claro. Si es que tuvieras las habilidades. Pero careces de creatividad para dominarlo, ¿no?  
_- Deja de hacerlo. Salte de mi cabeza.  
¿Qué más pruebas necesitas, Naruto? Mi fuerza es tan superior a la tuya como la tuya es superior a la de una hormiga. También soy más veloz que cualquiera de los que se encuentran en este pueblucho, y tengo otras habilidades de las que apenas has oído hablar. Algunas prohibidas, Naruto. Y no me asusta utilizarlas. Las usare contra ti.  
- ¿Para eso viniste aquí? ¿Para torturarme?  
_He sido misericordiosa contigo, al igual que con Sakura Haruno y Sasuke. He podido matarlos en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre les he perdonado la vida. Pero esta vez es diferente.  
_Corinne volvió a apartarse del árbol y hablo es voz alta:  
- Te estoy advirtiendo, Naruto Uzumaki, no te opongas a mí. No importa para lo que vine aquí. Lo que quiero ahora es a Sasuke. Y si intentas tú o Sakura Haruno impedir que lo haga mío, los matare.  
- Inténtalo - la desafié.  
El ardiente puntito de furia en mi interior llameaba con más intensidad que nunca, emitiendo tanto fulgor como toda una galaxia de estrellas. De algún modo, supe que amenazaba la oscuridad de Corinne.  
- ¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo? Nunca aprendes ni te rindes, ¿verdad, Naruto?  
Tuve apenas el tiempo justo de advertir el cansino movimiento de cabeza de Corinne antes de que se produjera otro movimiento borroso y sintiera como unas manos poderosas me agarraba. Me debatí al instante, con violencia, intentando con todas mis fuerzas arrancarlas de mí; pero eran como unas manos de acero.  
Las emprendí a golpes con furia, intentando alcanzar a la zona vulnerable situada bajo la mandíbula de Corinne. No sirvió de nada; me sujeto los brazos a la espalda, me inmovilizo el cuerpo. Estaba tan impotente como un pájaro bajo las garras de un gato ágil y experto.  
Me relaje por un instante, convirtiéndome en un peso muerto, y luego de repente hinche todos mis músculos, intentando liberarme, intentando asestar aunque sea un golpe en ese rostro. Las crueles manos se limitaron a apretar con más fuerza, convirtiendo mis esfuerzos en inútiles, patéticos. Era débil.  
- Te comportas como un animal. Como un lobo, como un maldito lobo frenético.  
_Y tú te comportas como todo un obstinado. A lo mejor esto te convencerá de que quizás si soy un lobo.  
_Contemple fijamente el rostro pálido de Corinne, pálido y hermoso como el de un ángel. Pero no precisamente como uno de los buenos. Entonces sentí que unos dedos agarraban mis cabellos y echaban mi cabeza hacia atrás violentamente, dejando mi garganta al descubierto.  
Mis forcejeos se redoblaron, se tornaron frenéticos.  
_No te molestes. Me acabas de comparar, y sabes lo que ellos hacen ¿no?,_ dijo la voz en mi cabeza, y entonces sentí el agudo dolor desgarrador de unos dientes. Sentí la humillación y la impotencia de la víctima del cazador, de la presa. Y luego el dolor de la sangre al ser extraída contra mi voluntad.  
Me negué a ceder a ello, y el dolor empeoro, fue como si me arrancaran el alma del mismo modo que había arrancado el arbolillo. Me acuchillo igual que lanzas de fuego, concentrándose en las perforaciones de mi carne donde se habían hundido los dientes de Corinne. Un dolor desesperado llameo ascendiendo por mi mandíbula y mi mejilla y descendiendo por mi pecho y el hombro. Sentí una oleada de vértigo y comprendí que perdía el conocimiento.  
Como un lobo desenfrenado.  
Entonces, bruscamente, las manos me soltaron y caí al suelo, sobre un lecho de hojas de roble húmedas y en descomposición. Dando boqueadas, conseguí izarme sobre las manos y las rodillas.  
- Como ves, Naruto. Soy más fuerte que cualquiera que reside aquí. Lo bastante fuerte como para convertirme en un lobo y así tomar tu sangre y tu vida si lo deseo. Déjame a Sasuke, o lo hare.  
Alce los ojos. Corinne estaba de pie con la cabeza echada hacia tras y la piernas ligeramente separadas, como un conquistador colocando el pie sobre el cuello del conquistado. Aquellos ojos negros como la noche ardían triunfales, y sus labios mostraban mi sangre.  
El odio me embargo, un odio que nunca había conocido. Fue como si todo el odio anterior hacia Corinne hubiese sido una gota de agua comparado con este océano estrepitoso y espumeante.  
- Sasuke no es tuyo - chille, poniéndome en pie mientras intentaba no mostrar el esfuerzo que me suponía -, y jamás lo será. Es de Sakura-chan.  
Concentrándome en cada paso, poniendo un pie delante del otro, empecé a alejarme. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y la vergüenza que sentía era aún mayor que el sufrimiento físico. Había pedazos de hojas mojadas y trozos de tierra adheridos a mis ropas, pero no me los sacudí. Luche por seguir moviéndome, por resistir la debilidad que lamia mis piernas.  
Nunca aprenderás, Naruto.  
No volví la cabeza ni intente responder. Apreté los dientes y mantuve las piernas en movimiento. Otro pasó. Y otro pasó. Y otro pasó.  
Si solo pudiera sentarme un momento, descansar…  
Otro pasó, y otro pasó más. Mi motocicleta no podía estar lejos. Crujieron hoja bajo mis pies, y entonces oí crujir hojas detrás de mí.  
Intente correr de prisa, pero mis reflejos casi habían desaparecido, era solo un cuerpo tambaleante. Y el violento movimiento fue demasiado para mí. La oscuridad me invadió, ocupo mi cuerpo y mi mente, y sentí que caía. Caí sin fin en la oscuridad de la noche absoluta. Y luego, por suerte, ya no supe nada más.

* * *

_Naruto_


	68. El agujero del Conejo

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Sentada en el sofá vi deslizarse un papel bajo mi puerta, una carta. Me levante a toda prisa. Ya era tarde, estaba sola y Sasuke se había marchado hace solo una hora. Abrí el papel y ante las palabras escritas mis pestañas aletearon, y mi respiración se aceleró, como un durmiente que tiene una pesadilla. Mantuve con decisión la mira fija en el contenido, pero cuando rompí el silencio para que las palabras no solo se pronunciaran en mi mente, un escalofrió ascendió por mi espala. La evidencia. Al principio fue solo un gemido, el sonido de alguien que siente dolor. Luego, cuando eche la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente para que mis ideas se aclararan, mi respiración, surgiendo en cortos estallidos, se convirtieron en palabras.  
- Solo. Solo en la oscuridad. Esta oscuro y hace frio. Y está solo. Hay algo detrás de él, irregular y duro. Rocas. Antes le hacían daño; pero no ahora. Esta entumecido ahora por el frio. Tanto frio. Es curioso. Jamás pensó que deseara tanto ver el sol. Pero siempre esta oscuro ahí. Y frio. El agua hasta el cuello, como hielo. Eso es curioso, también. Agua por doquier, y el muriéndose por la soledad. No puede oír nada, solo silencio total. Este es un juego en donde los fuertes sobreviven ¿Él es débil? ¿Tú eres débil? Veamos quien lo encuentra primero, si tu o la muerte. Quizás merezca morir. ¿Por qué no rendirse…?  
Sentí que algo me oprimía el corazón. ¿Qué clase de jugarreta era esta? ¡Sasuke! Él estaba en peligro.  
Tome una chaqueta y salí a toda prisa de mi casa, debía buscarle. Estaba de noche, y no sabía exactamente por donde comenzar. Alguien tenía a Sasuke en alguna parte, y me había enviado esta carta para buscarle, para encontrarle.  
Al salir, Tenten bajaba de su auto con un papel en su mano.  
- ¡Sakura!  
- ¿Tenten?  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
- Esto es raro… pero…  
- Me ha llegado esto, debemos buscarle. Sakura…  
- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué sucede?  
- No lo sé, sube.  
Subimos a toda prisa mientras otro auto estacionaba junto a mi casa, Neji y Hinata.  
- ¡Sakura-san!  
- Oh, Dios. ¿A ustedes igual?  
- S-sí.  
La mire atónita y Tenten interrumpió el silencio.  
- En mi papel dice: No vayas al puente. Es la muerte, niña. Su muerte aguarda allí.  
- No me importa lo que este aguardando – declare - . Si es ahí donde esta Sasuke, ahí es donde voy a ir.  
- Entonces es donde vamos a ir todos – dijo Neji. Vacile.  
- No puedo pedirles que hagan eso – dije lentamente -. Podría existir peligro… de la clase que no conocemos.  
- Esto no es un juego – declaro Hinata.  
- Y tampoco lo es para Sasuke – recordó Tenten -. No le estamos haciendo mucho bien quedándonos aquí parados.  
Nos dirigimos a los autos y Tenten manejo hasta el lugar que había indicado el papel. El puente del cementerio de Okutama.  
El viaje hasta el extremo de la población fue tenso. Cuando pasamos por las afueras del bosque, recordé lo sucedido en aquel puente. Cuando llegamos y salimos del auto, dedique a los robles del lado derecho de la carretera una mirada inquieta. Pero la noche era despejada y extrañamente tranquila, y ninguna brisa agitaba las secas hojas marrones de las ramas. Me acerque a las oscuras aguas con mi corazón que latía a toda velocidad. No obstante, no era un arroyo, sino un rio de aguas rápidas con orillas formadas por arcilla. Sobre él se alzaba el puente, una construcción de madera construida hacia casi un siglo. En el pasado había sido bastante resistente para soportar autos; en la actualidad no era más que un puente peatonal que nadie usaba porque quedaba demasiado alejado. Era un lugar desolado, solitario y poco amistoso, había dicho Asashi un tiempo atrás.  
- ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que pasamos sobre este puente? – pregunto Hinata.  
Demasiado bien, pensé. La última vez que lo había cruzado, nos había perseguido… algo… desde el cementerio. O alguien.  
Los faros del automóvil de Tenten iluminaban solo una pequeña porción de la orilla situada bajo el puente, y a medida que nos alejábamos de la estrecha cuña de luz, sentí un nauseabundo estremecimiento de aprensión. La muerte aguardaba, estaba escrito en el papel. ¿Estaba la muerte aquí abajo?  
Mis pies resbalaron en las piedras mojadas y cubiertas de impurezas. Todo lo que oíamos era el correr del agua y su eco hueco, procedente del puente que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas. Y aunque agudice mi vista, todo lo que pude ver en la oscuridad fue la ribera descarnada y los caballetes del puente.  
- ¿Sasuke? - susurre, y casi me alegre de que el ruido del agua ahogara mis palabras.  
Me sentía como una persona gritando ¿Quién está ahí? A una casa vacía, pero a la vez temerosa de lo que podían contestar.  
- Esto no está bien - dijo Tenten detrás de mí.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Tenten miraba a su alrededor, meneando la cabeza ligeramente y con el cuerpo tenso por la concentración.  
- Simplemente, da la sensación de estar mal. Yo no…, bueno, para empezar dice: No puede oír nada, solo silencio total.  
El desaliento hizo que se me cayera el alma a los pies. Parte de mi sabía que Tenten tenía razón, que Sasuke no estaba en este lugar agreste y solitario. Pero por otra parte estaba demasiado asustada para escuchar.  
- Tenemos que asegurarnos – dije venciendo la opresión de mi pecho, y me adentre más en la oscuridad, tanteando el camino porque no veía nada.  
Pero por fin tuve que admitir que no había la menor señal de que aquí hubiese habido alguien recientemente. Ninguna señal de una cabeza morena en el agua, tampoco. Me limpie las frías manos embarradas en mis jeans.  
- Podemos comprobar el otro lado del puente, donde ha ido Neji ni-san – dijo Hinata, y asentí mecánicamente.  
Pero no necesitaba ver la expresión de Tenten para saber que encontraríamos. Aquel era el lugar equivocado.  
- Es mejor que salgamos de aquí – dijo mientras trepaba por entre la vegetación hacia la cuña de luz que había más allá del puente. Justo cuando llegaba a ella, me detuve en seco.  
- ¡Oh, cielos…! – exclamo Hinata en voz baja.  
- Retrocedan – siseo Tenten -. Péguense a la orilla.  
Claramente recortada en los faros del coche situado por encima de nosotras, había una figura negra. Yo que la miraba fijamente con un corazón que latía con furia, no conseguí distinguir nada excepto que se trataba de un hombre. El rostro estaba en sombras, pero tuve una sensación horrenda.  
Se movía hacia nosotras.  
Agachándome fuera de su vista, me acurruque hacia atrás en la embarrada orilla que había bajo el puente, apretándome contra ella todo lo que pude. Sentía a Hinata temblando detrás de mí, y los dedos de Tenten se clavaron en mi brazo.  
No podía ver nada desde aquí, pero de improviso sonaron unas fuertes pisadas en el puente. Sin apenas atreverme a respirar, nos aferramos unas a otras, con los rostros levantados. Las fuertes pisadas resonaron sobre las tablas de madera, alejándose de nosotras.  
- ¿Dónde está Neji ni-san? – gimoteo Hinata en un susurro.  
Por favor, que siga andando. Oh, por favor…  
Clave los dientes en mi labio, y entonces Hinata lloriqueo en voz baja, su mano helada sujetando con fuerza la mía. Las pisadas regresaban.  
Debería salir ahí fuera. Quizás si lo hago las chicas tendrían la oportunidad de correr y encontrar a Sasuke. Debería salir ahí fuera y enfrentarme a él, y a lo mejor dejara que Hinata y Tenten se vayan. Él es quien tiene Sasuke, él es quien…  
Pero la ardiente cólera que había sentido en el momento en que leí ese papel, que había sustentado la idea de venir y encontrar a Sasuke si o si se había convertido en cenizas ahora. No con toda mi fuerza de voluntad podía hacer que mi mano soltara la de Hinata, no podía salir allí.  
Las pisadas sonaron junto encima de nosotras. Luego hubo un silencio, seguido por un sonido de algo que se deslizaba por la orilla.  
No, pensé, con el cuerpo dominado por el miedo. Estaba descendiendo. Hinata gimió y enterró la cabeza en mi hombro, y sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaban cuando vi movimiento. Pies y piernas surgir de la oscuridad.  
No.  
- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes ahí abajo?  
Mi mente se negó a procesar la información al principio. Seguía presa del pánico, y casi chille cuando Sasuke dio otro paso decisivo hacia nosotras.  
- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – volvió a preguntar.  
La cabeza de Hinata se alzó bruscamente y Tenten soltó una bocanada de aire, aliviada. Yo misma sentí como si mis rodillas fueran a doblarse.  
- ¡Sasuke! – dije; fue todo lo que conseguí pronunciar.  
Tenten fue más expresiva.  
- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo, alzando cada vez más la voz -. ¿Intentar provocarnos un ataque al corazón? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Deberías estar en alguna parte sumergido bajo el agua.  
- ¿Qué idiotez es esa Tenten? ¿Qué debería estar en dónde?  
Sasuke se tornó frio y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando una respuesta. Mientras nosotras emergíamos de debajo del puente, el clavo la mirada a lo lejos por encima del rio.  
- Bueno, nos ha llegado una carta. Creímos que tu…  
- ¿Esta carta? – Dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de papel de sus bolsillos – Si, claramente no soy yo quien está sumergido bajo el agua…  
- ¿Entonces quién es? – interrumpió Hinata.  
- Eso es lo que iba a preguntar – aclaro Sasuke con mala gana.  
- Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo – dijo Neji mientras asomaba desde los árboles.  
- Claramente esa persona no está aquí en el puente – agrego Sasuke.  
- Tenten pensó que podría estar aquí – dije y Tenten me miro enojada.  
- No lo hice – dijo -. Dije directamente que era el lugar equivocado. Estamos buscando un lugar silencioso, sin ruidos y encerrado.  
- Como una tumba… - comenzó Hinata.  
Helados escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo.  
- Pero una tumba no tendría tanta agua – decía Neji en aquel momento.  
- Les diré a qué me suena a mí – dijo Sasuke.  
Lo miramos, el permanecía un poco apartado, como alguien que escuchaba sin ser invitado.  
- ¿A qué? – pregunto Hinata.  
- Me suena como si fuera un pozo, y el que está atrapado ahí es Naruto.  
Sentí una carga en mi pecho como si fuese el mismísimo Sasuke quien estuviera atrapado. Teníamos que encontrarlo lo antes posible, o quizás…  
- ¿Naruto-Kun? – comenzó Hinata.  
- Claro. Si no es Sasuke…  
- Si fuera un pozo se podrían ver las estrellas. El papel indica que es solo oscuridad – intervino Tenten.  
- No si estuviera tapado – indico Neji -. Un gran número de las viejas granjas de estos sectores tienen pozos que ya no se usan, y es convincente que algunos granjeros los tapen para asegurarse de que los niños no caigan dentro.  
No conseguí contener mi nerviosismo por más tiempo.  
- Eso podría ser. Tiene que serlo.  
Hinata se mostraba en exceso nerviosa, pero Sasuke interrumpió con una pregunta tajante.  
- ¿Cuántos pozos crees que hay en Okutama, Neji?  
- Docenas, probablemente – respondió el -. Pero tapados, no creo que muchos. Y si sugerimos que alguien arrojo a Naruto en uno, entonces no puede ser en ningún lugar donde la gente pudiera verlo. Probablemente se trata de un lugar abandonado.  
- Entonces…  
- La vieja mansión Tsuchigumo- añadió Neji con sencillez.  
- ¿Crees que…?  
- No sé qué creer yo – dijo Sasuke -. Pero voy a ir.  
Nos separamos y tomamos los diferentes autos, Neji con Hinata. Tenten en el de ella y yo con Sasuke en el Audi. Neji tomo una senda de autos en desuso que se internaba en el bosque, hasta que esta desapareció.  
- A partir de aquí andaremos – índico Sasuke mientras le mandaba un texto a Neji.  
Me alegre de que Neji sostuviera una cuerda en sus manos; la necesitaríamos si Naruto estaba realmente en el pozo Tsuchigumo. Y si no estaba…  
No quería permitirme pensar en eso.  
Resultaba difícil avanzar por el bosque, en especial en la oscuridad. El sotobosque era espeso, pero me sentí segura cuando la mano de Sasuke tomo la mía, las ramas secas se alargaban para atraparnos. Mariposas nocturnas revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor, rozando mi mejilla con alas invisibles.  
Finalmente, llegamos a un claro. Se podían ver los cimientos de la vieja mansión, las piedras del edificio sujetas ahora a la tierra por la maleza y las zarzas. En su mayor parte, la chimenea seguía intacta, con lugares huecos allí donde el hormigón la había sujetado, como un monumento que se desmoronaba.  
- El pozo debe estar en algún lugar de la parte posterior – indico Sasuke.  
Fue Neji quien lo encontró y nos llamó. Nos congregamos a su alrededor y contemplamos el bloque plano y cuadrado de piedra colocado casi a ras del suelo.  
Neji se inclinó y examino la tierra y los hierbajos circundantes.  
- Lo han movido recientemente – dijo.  
Fue en ese momento cuando mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente de verdad; incluso podía sentirlo resonando en mi garganta y en las yemas de los dedos.  
- Saquémosla – dije con una voz que era apenas un susurro.  
La losa de piedra era tan pesada, que ni yo ni Tenten en un intento de mostrar fuerza pudimos moverla. Finalmente, Sasuke y Neji empujaron, apuntalándose contra el suelo situado detrás, hasta que, con mucha fuerza ejercida, el bloque se movió apenas un centímetro. En cuanto hubo un pequeño resquicio entre la piedra y el pozo, Sasuke uso una rama seca para hacer palanca y ampliar la abertura. Ahora todos volvimos a empujar.  
Cuando obtuvimos un orificio bastante grande para introducir la cabeza y los hombros, Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo, mirando el interior. Yo casi temía tener esperanzas.  
- ¡Naruto!  
Los segundos siguientes, cernido sobre la negra abertura, mirando abajo a la oscuridad, sin oír otra cosa que los ecos de guijarros perturbados por su movimiento, resultaron una agonía para todos. Luego increíblemente, se escuchó otro sonido.  
- ¿Quién…? ¿Sasuke?  
- ¡Ah, Naruto! – El alivio me enloqueció -. ¡Sí! Estamos aquí – dije mientras miraba por el orificio – Vamos a sacarte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herido?  
Lo único que me impidió arrojarme al interior fue Sasuke que me agarraba por detrás.  
- Naruto-Kun, aguanta, tenemos una cuerda. Dime que estas bien.  
Hubo un sonido quedo mientras Hinata preguntaba, casi irreconocible, pero supimos que era. Una carcajada. La voz de Naruto era un hilillo pero inteligible.  
- He… estado mejor - dijo -. Pero estoy… vivo. ¿Quién está ahí?  
- Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten y yo - conteste.  
Hinata se inclinó también sobre el agujero con una euforia casi delirante, repare en que mostraba una expresión algo aturdida.  
- Aquí tienes, Naruto-Kun. Tienes que atártela alrededor del cuerpo.  
- Si - respondió el.  
No menciono dedos entumecidos por el frio ni si podríamos o no izar su peso. No había otro modo.  
Los quince minutos siguientes fueron horribles.  
Hicimos falta los cinco para extraerlo, aunque la principal contribución de Tenten fue ir diciendo Vamos, vamos, cada vez que hacíamos una pausa para recuperar el aliento.  
Pero por fin las manos de Naruto sujetaron el borde del oscuro agujero, y Sasuke alargo los brazos para agarrarle por debajo de los hombros.  
Acto seguido Hinata lo abrazaba ya, sus brazos enlazados alrededor de su pecho. Advertí lo mal que estaban las cosas por su normal inmovilidad, por el aspecto flácido de su cuerpo. Naruto había usado sus últimas fuerzas ayudando a que lo sacaran; tenía las manos heridas y ensangrentadas. Pero lo que me preocupo fue que aquellas manos no le devolvieran a Hinata su desesperado abrazo.  
Cuando ella lo soltó lo suficiente como para mirarlo, todos vimos que su rostro tenía una piel de color cerúleo y que había sombras oscuras bajo esos azules ojos. Su piel debía estar terriblemente fría.  
Hinata alzo los ojos hacia nosotros llena de preocupación.  
Sasuke tenía el entrecejo frunció por la inquietud.  
- Sera mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital. Necesita ver a mi padre.  
- ¡No!  
La voz era débil y ronca, y surgió de la figura inerte que Hinata sostenía. Vimos como Naruto hacia acopio de fuerzas, y como alzaba lentamente la cabeza.  
- Médicos… no. Por favor.  
Entonces sentí que lo que fuera que lo había estado sustentando, la corriente de voluntad y determinación puras, se desmoronaba, y Naruto se desplomo en los brazos de Sasuke que con urgencia lo atrapo en el aire, estaba inconsciente.  
- Pero tiene que verlo un médico. ¡Parece como si se estuviera muriendo! - dijo Tenten.  
- Lo llevaremos le guste o no. Llamare a mi padre para que lo espere. - dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba al inconsciente Naruto junto a Neji.  
La tarea de conducir a Naruto a través del bosque, fue suficiente para ocupar mi mente durante un rato. Permaneció inconsciente, y cuando por fin lo depositamos sobre el asiento trasero de Sasuke. Partimos a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.  
- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? - le pregunte a Sasuke mientras sostenía la cabeza de Naruto.  
- No lo sé.  
- Todo esto es tan… - un grito ahogado bloqueo mis palabras.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Sasuke al ver lo frenética que se movían mis manos para cubrir el cuello de Naruto. Mi corazón me latía muy rápido y mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.  
- Tiene… tiene - las palabras se trabaron en mi lengua - ¡Sasuke! Un animal lo ha atacado. Su cuello…  
- Ya llegamos.  
Bajo a toda prisa y abrió la puertezuela de atrás para sacar a Naruto. A los segundos después ya aparecía Neji y entre los dos cooperaban. Los siguientes minutos para Naruto fueron los mejores, él era introducido a una sala de urgencias con el papa de Sasuke a un lado.  
Me senté junto a Hinata y Tenten aguardando por las noticias.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	69. Mordeduras de un Viernes por la noche

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Itachi estaba en el corredor junto a Chiyo-basama. Mi padre había acompañado a Naruto y me había indicado que caminara por aquí. Ahora lo entendía.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte a Itachi al ver como sostenía a Chiyo y la ayudaba a tomar asiento.  
- Sasuke, por fin llegas – dijo aliviado.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – insistí.  
- Corinne…  
Una vez más, la preocupación ascendió. Tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido.  
- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunte y me gire para buscar las habitaciones.  
- Tres habitaciones más allá. Pero Sasuke… - Itachi cerró los ojos y aspiro con fuerza – No está bien.  
Corrí hacia la habitación y la vi, depositada sobre una camilla. Tenía puesta una bata blanca y sus ojos estaban cerrados con un tubo que la ayudaba a respirar. Corinne…  
El color de su tez era aún más pálido; estaba literalmente tan blanca como las sabanas que tenía debajo. Sus labios no eran carmesí, en su lugar había un blanco lapidoso. Sus manos estaban heridas, con cortes y tajos que aparecían de un morado lívido sin vendar. La bata le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos que dejaban al descubierto tres cortes profundos en su pierna izquierda. Tan pálida y frágil sobre la camilla que no era soportable verla durante más tiempo.  
Una furia candente recorrió mi cuerpo. Y con ella, odio. Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de mi repugnancia y rabia, no había odiado al culpable de estos desastres realmente antes. No en realidad. Pero en este momento… lo odiaba. Lo detestaba con una emoción tan intensa como no había sentido nunca por nadie más en toda mi vida. Quería lastimarlo para hacerlo pagar. De haber tenido un arma y al maldito frente a mí en este momento, lo habría matado sin la menor compunción. Pero justo ahora tenía que pensar en Corinne, que estaba tan aterradoramente inmóvil. Aquello era lo más duro de soportar, la falta de determinación o resistencia en su cuerpo, el vacío. Eso era. Era como si hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y me hubiese dejado con un recipiente vacío.  
- Corinne...  
Zarandearle no serviría. Hablarle mucho menos. Tome su mano herida y la aferre contra la mía, estaba tan fría como un tempano, pero aquí aguardaría hasta que sus ojos pestañearan y se abrieran despacio.  
Durante quince minutos la sala permanecía en un silencio sepulcral con Corinne inmóvil, como una blanca pluma descansando en algodón, porque eso parecía en estos momentos, con su cabello negro que caía entre las sabanas como olas de oscuridad alrededor de su rostro calmado. Quizás si hubiese sido un poco más creativo para compararla con un elogio hubiese dicho que parecía un ángel entre mortales, nadando en leche y ocultando la luz de un Halo en sus ojos ahora cerrados. Resultaba extraño verla descansar de esta forma, sin ningún sarcasmo ante la situación, sin ninguna palabra que desanimara a alguien más.  
Las heridas debían resultar atrozmente dolorosas, en su mejilla había un corte que había sido cubierto con parches y su labio inferior era cruzado por una fina línea de sangre. ¿Quién había logrado lastimar a Corinne? Corinne, que siempre resultaba atenta ante cualquier cosa, precavida, calculadora y con una avidez excesiva en su rostro.  
Con mi mano sostuve su mano insensible, percibiendo la dureza del anillo de oro que llevaba, y con mi otra mano ahora desocupada acaricie la fina línea de su labio inferior. Inmóvil como una estatua, permanecí sentado frente a ella y aguarde.  
Casi pase por alto el primer minúsculo temblor de respuesta. Tenía los ojos fijos en su rostro, y capte el apenas perceptible movimiento ascendente de su delicado pecho solo en mi visión periférica. Pero entonces, el labio bajo mi dedo tembló y se separó levemente, besándolo en un modo reflejo.  
- Eso es - susurre -. Vamos Corinne, abre tus ojos.  
Sus pestañas aletearon, y con creciente dicha sentí que sus dedos devolvían la presión a los míos.  
- Corinne, soy Sasuke.  
Aguarde hasta que sus ojos pestañearon y se abrieron despacio antes de que su rostro ahora se transformara en dolor. Aquellos ojos negros estaban aturdidos y entrecerrados, pero se mostraron tan tozudos como los había visto siempre. Corinne era la única persona que había conocido jamás que fuera tan tozuda como yo.  
Los ojos de Corinne ahora estaban fijos en el techo, calculando toda la información, luego me observo y pude notar a la luz de las lámparas que la piel de sus mejillas habían recuperado un poco de color, que un leve rubor barnizaba la palidez.  
Retrocedí hasta los pies de la camilla pero la mano de Corianne tan débil como estaba me sostuvo con su mayor esfuerzo.  
- Por favor - intento incorporarse pero la sostuve - tan solo no me sueltes.  
- No lo hare.  
Sus cabellos cayeron por sus hombros, convertidos en un revuelto mar de oscuras líneas de mechones lisos y ondulados. Estaba sentada en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo todo el dolor a causa de sus heridas, respiro fuertemente y luego ahogo un gemido.  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte instintivamente.  
- Te has dado cuenta que… he estado mucho mejor - sonrió con dificultad y se quitó el tubo que sostenía su respiración.  
Levanto su vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, me vi atenazado por un fuego negro. Inconscientemente avance hacia ella, y luego me detuve cuando ella soltó una risa nerviosa.  
- Nunca te había visto en este aspecto - dijo, y baje los ojos para mirarme.  
Mis zapatos y pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro rojizo, que también estaba repartido generosamente por el resto de mi cuerpo. Mi camisa estaba desgarrada en un brazo. No me cupo duda de que mi rostro también estaba embarrado y sucio, y, desde luego, sabía que un poco de mis cabellos tenía restos de hojas.  
- Me gusta - dijo, y en esta ocasión reí con ella.  
Seguíamos riendo cuando la puerta se abrió. Me puse tenso, muy alerta, y Corinne sonrió ampliamente y humedeció sus labios.  
- ¡Esta mejor, y despierta! – canto alegremente Chiyo-basama al penetrar en la habitación.  
Itachi venía detrás de ella, y su rostro se ilumino de sorpresa y satisfacción. La tercera persona en entrar era mi padre, marcho directamente hasta Corinne y alargo el brazo para tomarle el pulso.  
- Me debes una explicación jovencita – dijo, y Corinne pareció desconcertada por un instante, luego se recuperó.  
- Yo… - comenzó con un tono algo desconcertado -. De todas maneras, estoy mejor. Como puede ver.  
- ¿Por qué no dejas que yo juzgue eso? Tu pulso está bien. De hecho, es sorprendentemente lento, incluso para un atleta. No tienes hipotermia, ni estás anémica.  
- Estoy bien… - dijo Corinne de mala gana como un niña pequeña intentado convencerlo.  
- Explícame – le exigió mi padre mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta.  
Me miro con soslayo, y le dedique un leve asentimiento… para que se tranquilizara. Nuestras manos ya no estaban unidas, nos soltamos cuando Chiyo había ingresado a la habitación.  
- Soy una irresponsable, iba en mi súper deportiva cuando un animal se cruzó en el camino - suspiro - intente esquivarlo pero como ya ven… - se miró sus piernas y frunció el ceño.  
- Toco la puerta con dificultad, cuando la abrí ella cayó al piso y luego ya no reacciono. Aún estoy intentando visualizar la forma en que lograste llegar hasta nuestra casa - dijo Itachi. Sus ojos oscuros estaban puestos en los de ella con firmeza, como si intentaran abrirse paso al interior de Corinne y leer su mente. Eso era algo imposible.  
- ¿Dónde tuviste el accidente? - pregunto mi padre.  
- No lo sé - respondió Corinne mientras levantaba los hombros - Ya no lo recuerdo.  
- Supongo que tampoco recuerdas como llegaste a la casa.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
- Oh, mi niña - comenzó Chiyo antes de ponerse a llorar - estaba tan preocupada, parecías un débil trozo de papel en el suelo. No reaccionabas. Y delirabas sobre personas acercándose. Nuestro querido Itachi te dio primeros auxilios. Aun no puedo olvidarlo… tanta sangre, tu rostro… tu ropa. Creímos que alguien te había hecho algo terrible…  
- Cálmate Chiyo – le ordeno Corinne mientras su rostro volvía a tornarse frio.  
- Ya sabes lo que te diré, ¿no? - Comenzó mi padre - Te despedirás de tu motocicleta hasta que estés realmente recuperada y yo convencido de que no es peligroso. Cuando necesites ir a algún lugar Itachi o Sasuke te llevaran sin problemas.  
- Lo entiendo - dijo Corinne tranquilamente pero no tan convencida como mi padre. Ella solo estaba respondiendo lo que él quería escuchar.  
- Ahora… iré a ver como se encuentra Naruto - dijo mientras me observaba - Llamare a alguna enfermera para que ponga vendas a esas heridas Corinne.  
Estaban terriblemente desgarradas, le quedarían marcas en su pálida piel.  
- Yo puedo hacerlo - dijo sin vacilar.  
- Corinne - dijo mi padre exasperado - ¿Desde cuándo has visto que un paciente se cure así mismo en un hospital?  
- No hay problema… de hecho ya no tengo demasiado dolor.  
Era increíble, esas heridas podían ser la causa de tenerla semanas postrada en una cama, aun así lo tomaba tan a la ligera.  
- Para ser sinceros… si llamo a un paramédico se tardará en llegar, estamos faltos de personal. Itachi, ¿podrías por favor vendar esas heridas?  
- Yo… - se cuestionó.  
- No quiero incomodar… de verdad…  
- Lo hare, te vendare esas heridas Corinne - dijo Itachi y luego abandono la habitación en dirección a los baños.  
- Mi niña, me regreso a la casa. Te esperare con pastel para cuando regreses.  
- Gracias Chiyo.  
Chiyo-basama se levantó y salió de la habitación junto a mi padre.  
- Aquí… - comenzó Corinne - ¿no es muy común el contacto físico entre… un hombre y una mujer? - finalizo con una sonrisa.  
No pude evitar sonreír ante tal pregunta y Corinne movió la cabeza desechando la posible respuesta.  
- Somos reservados, y respetamos el espacio personal - le dije y ella sonrió ampliamente.  
Esta era Corinne, la que había conocido cuando pequeño. No había rastro de la que poseía aquellos oscuros ojos.  
- Bueno, entonces ya sé que Itachi estará muy incómodo cuando tenga que vendar las heridas. Podre reírme de él cuándo ponga de toda su concentración para no rozar mi piel - se bufo.  
- Hum… me quedare aquí, hasta que te duermas. Bueno, hasta que sepa que estas realmente bien - le dije y sonrió nerviosamente.  
- Como gustes.  
Itachi ingreso a la habitación con el material esterilizado y sonrió a Corinne mientras esta evaluaba sus heridas.  
- Solo vendar - dijo Corinne pareciendo un poco complicada tras la idea de desinfectar.  
- No te preocupes, mi padre dijo que ya todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Las desinfecciones las hicieron cuando estabas inconsciente.  
- Es una buena noticia.  
Me levante para dejar el espacio a Itachi, este se sentó y Corinne poso su pierna izquierda sobre las de él. Debía vendarla, suponiendo que la pierna de Corinne debía ir ahí sí o sí.  
Itachi pareció un poco complicado al principio, saco las vendas y luego observo la pierna pálida de Corinne y trago saliva fuertemente.  
- Esto te dolerá - susurro.  
- Soy fuerte - le dijo Corinne e Itachi sonrió.  
Levanto su pierna con una mano y con la otra deslizo la venda, luego de a poco gran parte de las heridas fueron cubiertas con tela, hasta solo ver blanco sobre blanco.  
Ahora el brazo. Sobre sus muñecas y manos.  
- ¿Puedes darme más vendas, por favor? - le pregunto Corinne a Itachi y éste le deslizo un rollo en sus manos.  
- ¿Para qué? - le pregunto.  
- Hay una parte en la que no has vendado - Sonrió e Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe.  
- Bueno… yo…  
Carraspee exageradamente, luego me avergonzó lo estúpido que parecí.  
- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo si te incomoda. Es la parte de mi abdomen y baja de mi espalda…  
- Corinne… si te avergüenza… podría llamar a una enfermera….  
Corinne suspiro y luego observo detenidamente a Itachi.  
- ¿Alguna vez has ido a la playa? Es exactamente lo mismo.  
Se bajó de la camilla lentamente evitando poner gestos de dolor y luego soltó la parte de arriba de su bata, dejando contemplar lentamente su casi desnudez, quedando solo en sujetador.  
Desvié la mirada a un punto fijo en la pared, Itachi pareció horrorizado al ver las heridas a un costado de su abdomen y luego mantuvo la vista ahí, preocupado solo en vendar y en nada más.  
Corinne ya no era una niña, era toda una joven en cuerpo y personalidad, pero tan delicada y frágil como un copo de nieve. Aunque su carácter fuera como el de un hielo en las más bajas temperaturas su cuerpo hoy había obtenido más de lo que cualquiera pudiese soportar, y aun así tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
No pude evitar mirar en algunas ocasiones, su cuerpo era de complexión delgada y esbelta, pálida como los cisnes y el alabastro, pude imaginar que resultaba magnifica en sí. Entregaba la mejor visión de una escultura pura y virgen a miradas, entregaba a tu imaginación lo que la desnudez deja a la vista.  
- Ya estas mejor - dijo Itachi mientras ajustaba la venda en la parte baja de la espalda de Corinne.  
- Muchas gracias - le respondió cubriendo su cuerpo y volviendo a la camilla.  
- Oh, Sasuke. Sakura-chan ha preguntado por ti… y están en la habitación de Naruto…  
- Corinne - dije mientras me ponía de pie –. Iré y luego… luego volveré… nos vemos.  
Salí de la habitación sin esperar respuesta y camine por los pasillo esperando encontrar a alguno de los chicos, Neji estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y observando el suelo.  
- Neji - dije y el levanto la vista.  
- Sasuke, Naruto está en la siguiente habitación.  
- Gracias - le dije y el luego pareció debatirse - ¿Sucede algo?  
- Quería preguntarte… bueno… ¿Corinne está aquí, en el hospital?  
Sentí la abrumadora necesidad en su voz, oculta pero existente.  
- Si, ¿Quieres verla?  
En segundos, note que la intensidad de su necesidad disminuía. Con todo, no había desaparecido ni mucho menos, y no pude comprenderlo cuando Neji negó con la cabeza.  
- Solo quería preguntar cómo estaba. ¿Está bien?  
- Puedes preguntárselo tú. Está en la habitación 103.  
Camine hacia la habitación de Naruto, seguramente Neji ahora iría a ver a Corinne, le había dado todas las posibilidades para que así lo hiciese.  
Mi boca estaba fría y seca. Puse de toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no retroceder nuevamente hasta la habitación de Corinne. Antes, había sentido su angustiosa necesidad, su apremiante ansia. Ahora, a través del vínculo que compartimos sentí solo júbilo y una satisfacción feroz. Una profunda satisfacción a medida que me separaba gradualmente. Porque no sabía si cuando la viera nuevamente estaría hablando con la verdadera.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	70. Comportamiento perturbador

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

_Una semana después._

- Y eso es todo lo que yo recuerdo - concluyo Naruto-Kun cuando caminábamos hacia la calle Elm entre las filas de altas casas Victorianas.  
- Pero si no recuerdas nada – reclamo Sasuke-Kun.  
- Bueno, no sé realmente que fue lo que paso. Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces Teme. Esa es la parte que no está clara, sólo sé que es importante, muy importante. Tendré que recordarlo algún día.  
Pensé que tenía razón. Naruto-Kun tendría que recordar alguna vez que fue lo que realmente paso en su accidente, no podía olvidarlo por siempre. Pero las preguntas de todos lo abrumaron durante toda la mañana; lo bastante para ocupar su mente desde temprano y no darse cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación.  
Realmente debí haber dicho a Naruto-Kun sobre esto, me pregunte, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke-Kun y a Tenten.  
- ¿En verdad necesitábamos venir caminando hasta tu casa Tenten? – pregunto Naruto-kun con fastidio.  
- Sí, era necesario; sí, absolutamente.  
- Ya no te quejes Naruto. Estamos cerca - dijo Sasuke-Kun mientras veía la hora en su celular.  
Naruto hizo una pausa y sus ojos azules perspicaces investigaron la cara de Sasuke-Kun curiosamente. Entonces golpeó en la puerta.  
- Espero que valga la pena caminar durante una hora.  
Estaba sosteniendo mi respiración por mucho tiempo; estaba empezando a sentirme mareada. Mi risa tintineante salió quebradiza y falsa.  
- Te sirve para ejercitarte Naruto-Kun -, continúe un poco histérica cuando Naruto dijo…  
- Pienso que no hay nadie en tu casa Tenten -, y giró la perilla. Poseída por un leve impulso loco agregue…  
- _Dee-dee._  
Con la mano en la perilla, Naruto se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme.  
- Hinata - dijo calladamente - , ¿has estado inhalando ozono?  
Sasuke-Kun y Tenten se hicieron los desentendidos.  
- No.  
Sin entusiasmo, Tenten agarró el brazo de Naruto y buscó sus ojos urgentemente.  
La puerta estaba abriéndose sola.  
-Oh, Naruto, por favor no nos mates…  
- ¡Sorpresa! - gritaron otras voces desde adentro.  
- Sonríe -, Tenten siseo, y empujando el cuerpo repentinamente resistente de Naruto a través de la puerta hacia el cuarto luminoso lleno de ruido y duchas de confeti. Dijo ferozmente con los dientes apretados.  
- Mátanos después - lo merezco - pero por ahora sonríe.  
Había globos, y una montaña de regalos adelante de la mesa de café. Incluso había un arreglo de flores, aunque note el exacto parecido de las orquídeas con la pañoleta verde pálido de Ino. Era un Hermes seda con el plan de vides y hojas. Apuesto a que terminará llevando una de esas orquídeas en su cabello, pensé.  
Los ojos azules de Ino estaban un poco ansiosos, y su sonrisa vacilante.  
- Espero que esta noche no tengas ningún plan Naruto - dijo.  
- Nada que no pueda romper con una palanca - contestó. Pero él sonrió y entonces yo ahora podía estar relajada. Éramos pocas personas, pero lo suficiente para darle una bienvenida a Naruto. Desde que había estado hospitalizado durante tres largos días no había podido recibir visitas.  
- Quiero una foto de nosotras en el sofá - dijo Ino, mientras se posicionaba detrás del arreglo de la flor.  
- Tayuya, tómala, ¿quieres?  
Tayuya había estado de pie y en silencio, inadvertida. Había sido idea de Neji ni-san el invitarla para que dé apoco pudiéramos averiguar la causa de su extraño comportamiento.  
- Oh, seguro - y nerviosamente acomodo el pelo castaño largo y ligero para apartarlo de sus ojos cuando recogió la cámara.  
Accede como si fuera algún amable sirviente, pensé, y entonces el flash me deslumbro.  
Con la foto impresa Sakura-san y Tenten se rieron y hablaron alrededor de la cortesía seca de Sakura, note algo más. Era una foto buena; Ino miró aturdida su pelo rubio y brillante y el verde pálido de las orquídeas delante de ella. Y Tenten, con una mirada resignada, irónica y oscuramente bonita, y una cabeza más abajo que las otras, estaba yo, con mi cabello negro un poco despeinados y una expresión tímida en la cara.  
- Todas juntas otra vez.  
- Yo tomaré la próxima - dije mientras saltaba - Siéntate, Tayuya-san, apóyate. No, más lejos, lejos-allí.  
Todos los movimientos de Tayuya eran rápidos y ligeros y nerviosos.  
Cuando el flash se fue, se comportó como un animal asustado listo para la huida. Ino hecho una mirada a la foto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.  
- Estamos haciendo un sustituto de pastel - dijo. - estoy haciendo mi propia versión de Muerte por el Chocolate. Venga, tienes que ayudarme a fundir el dulce de chocolate.  
Sakura-san la siguió, y después de una pausa incierta también Tayuya.  
Los últimos rastros de la expresión agradable de Naruto-Kun y los chicos se evaporaron.  
- Me debieron de haber dicho.  
- Lo sé - Baje mi cabeza dócilmente por un minuto. Entonces sonreí abiertamente -Pero entonces no habrías venido y nosotros no estaríamos teniendo la Muerte por el chocolate.  
- ¿Y eso hace que todo valga la pena?  
- No te quejes – dijo Sasuke-Kun mientras sostenía un refresco en su mano - Después de la paliza que recibiste por un matón invisible solo deberías estar agradecido de que nos acordemos de ti e ignoremos tu locura mental.  
- No se burlen.  
- Sasuke tiene razón – dijo Neji ni-san.  
- Y realmente, no es malo. Es bueno para Tayuya-san salir al menos una vez de la casa…  
- No parece que sea bueno para ella -, dijo Naruto-Kun bruscamente.  
- Tal parece que va a tener un ataque cardíaco - agrego Sasuke-Kun.  
- Bien, es probable que simplemente está nerviosa - agrego Neji ni-san.  
En mi opinión, Tayuya tenía razón para estar nerviosa. Había pasado casi todos estos días en una catalepsia, sin ser dueña de su voluntad por lo que se comentaba. Nadie esperaba que saliera de ese trance tan rápido, ahora parecía estar mejor.  
- Huelo el chocolate.  
Esto fue extraño al principio, pero no difícil. Tayuya no hablo mucho al principio, pero yo fui gentil con ella, y Naruto-Kun igual no pudo resistirse al montón de regalos brillantemente envueltos en la mesa de café. Cuando abrió el último todos hablábamos y reíamos. El humor de tregua y tolerancia hacia Tayuya continuó.  
- Deberíamos ir a comprar más cosas para comer - dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y los chicos lo acompañaban hasta la puerta.  
- En un momento volvemos - agrego Neji ni-san antes de salir.  
Después de un momento de silencio Ino fue la primera en gesticular palabra.  
- Están tocando la puerta - dijo mientras se levantaba - debe ser Ameyuri Ringo, la amiga de Tayuya.  
Después de que Ameyuri saludara alegremente Ino propuso algo:  
- Deberíamos jugar algo.  
- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunto Sakura-san mientras comía pastel.

- Mmm. Algo como Mentira o verdad, o el No lo he besado o Yo nunca…  
Pero Tayuya en voz baja interrumpió.  
- Deberíamos jugar… algo más misterioso… como Guija… no lo sé.  
- Interesante - dijo Ino.  
- Mis padres tienen una tabla de Guija -, dijo Tenten entusiasmada. De repente se rompió el silencio y el humor discreto mientras una tensión indefinible llenó el aire. Todas nos sentamos más rectas y nos miramos con especulación. Incluso Tayuya parecía intrigada luego de dar la idea.  
- ¿Funcionaría? - Sakura-san le preguntó a Tenten.  
- ¿Deberíamos? – pregunto Ameyuri en alto.  
- ¿Nos atreveríamos?, es la pregunta realmente -, dijo Ino. Una vez más encontré que todas me miraban, yo era la única asustadiza. Dude un momento, y al final me encogí de hombros. La excitación estaba revolviendo mi estómago.  
- ¿Por qué no? - dije - ¿Qué podemos perder?  
Ino miró a Tayuya.  
- Tayuya, hay un armario al fondo de los escalones. La tabla de Guija debe estar adentro, en la cima del estante con un tambache de otros juegos. - Ni siquiera dijo no - Por favor, ¿lo conseguirás?  
Tenten frunció el entrecejo y note la voz hueca, pero Tayuya ya estaba fuera de la puerta con Ameyuri a su lado.  
- Podría ser un poco más cortés - Tente le dijo a Ino - Esto da la impresión de la madrastra mala de Cenicienta  
- Oh, vamos, Tenten - dijo Ino con impaciencia. - Ellas tienen suerte de ser invitadas. Y lo saben.  
- Y pensé que simplemente se superó por nuestro esplendor - dijo, Tenten secamente.  
- Y además - Sakura empezó cuando fue interrumpida. El ruido estaba delgado y chillón y se cayó débilmente al final, pero no había ninguna equivocación. Era un Grito. Le siguió el silencio y entonces súbitamente el estruendo de chillidos penetrantes.  
En un instante las muchachas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la alcoba. Entonces mientras las seguía nos encontramos en el vestíbulo y bajando los escalones.  
- ¡Tayuya! - con sus piernas un poco más largas, Tenten, fue la primera en alcanzar el fondo. Tayuya estaba de pie delante del armario, con los brazos extendidos como si protegiera su cara. Agarro a Tenten, mientras todavía seguía gritando.  
- ¿Tayuya, qué pasa? - exigió Ino, mientras parecía más enfadada que asustada.  
Las cajas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y marcadores del Monopolio y Trivials La persecución pone la tarjeta del strewn por todas partes.  
- ¿Sobre qué gritas?  
- ¡Me agarró! Yo estaba alcanzando de la cima del estante y algo me agarró alrededor de la cintura  
- ¿De la espalda?  
- ¡No! De dentro del armario.  
Sobresaltada, mire dentro del armario abierto. Las chaquetas invernales se mantuvieron en su lugar, la capa impermeable y algunas chaquetas estaban el suelo. Desasiéndose suavemente de Tayuya, Tenten recogió un paraguas y empezó atizando las chaquetas.  
- Oh, no lo hagas - dije involuntariamente, pero el paraguas sólo encontró la resistencia de la tela. Tenten lo usó para empujar las chaquetas al lado y revelar la pared del armario.  
- ¿Ves? No hay nadie allí -, dijo ligeramente. - Lo que hay son éstos cubre mangas. Si te apoyas lo bastante cerca, apostaré que podría sentirse como si alguien cierra los brazos a tu alrededor.  
Tayuya caminó emocionada hacia adelante, haciendo balancear una manga en el aire. Puso la cara entre sus manos, el cabello de seda largo le cubrió. Por un horrible momento pensé que estaba llorando, pero entonces oyó las risitas.  
- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Realmente pienso-oh, soy tan tonta! Yo lo limpiaré -, dijo Tayuya.  
- Después - dijo Tenten firmemente - Entremos a la sala.  
Le di una última mirada al armario cuando ellas se fueron. Cuando todas nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa de café, con varias luces apagadas, para el efecto, puse mis dedos ligeramente en el indicador de plástico pequeño. Nunca había usado una Guija, pero supe cómo hacerlo. El indicador se movió apuntando hacia las cartas y deletreo un mensaje afuera como si los alcoholes estuvieran deseosos de hablar, eso es.  
- Todas nosotras tenemos que estar tocándolo - dijo Ino, y entonces observe como las demás obedecieron. Los dedos de Tenten eran pequeños y delgados, Sakura con uñas delgadas y ovaladas. Las uñas de Ino estaban pintadas color cobre abrillantado. Tayuya se mordió Ameyuri se debatió.  
- Ahora cerramos nuestros ojos y nos concentramos - dijo Tenten suavemente.  
Había siseos de anticipación y obedecimos; la atmósfera se estaba consiguiendo.  
- Piensen en alguna fuerza sobrenatural. Imagínenselo. Si algo está allí afuera, nosotros queremos dibujarla aquí.  
El cuarto grande estaba en silencio. En el fondo oscuro con los ojos cerrados, vi oro pálido en el cabello y ojos color azul lapislázuli.  
- Vamos - susurró Ino - Habla conmigo.  
El indicador se empezó a mover.  
Ninguna de las demás podría estar guiándolo; todas aplicábamos una presión desde diferentes puntos. No obstante, el triángulo pequeño de plástico estaba resbalando fácilmente, confiadamente.  
Mantenía mis ojos cerrados hasta que se detuviera. El indicador apuntaba a la palabra Sí.  
Tayuya dio algo así como un sollozo suave.  
Espantada mire a las otras. Ino tenía ojos rápidos, azules y respiraba pausadamente. Tenten, la única entre ellas que todavía tenía sus ojos resueltamente cerrados. Sakura parecía pálida y Ameyuri levemente tiritaba.  
Esperamos a que Ino supiera qué hacer.  
- Sigan concentrándose - nos dijo.  
Se sentía irreal y un poco tonta al dirigirse directamente al vacío. Pero ella era la experta; tenía que hacerlo.  
- ¿Eres un fantasma? - preguntó.  
El indicador hizo un leve círculo y volvió a Sí.  
De repente a mi corazón le costaba trabajo latir y tuve miedo. El plástico debajo las yemas de los dedos se sentía diferente, casi se electrizó, como si alguna energía sobrenatural de verdad estuviera fluyendo a través de él. Ya no me sentía tonta. Las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos, y podía ver los ojos de Sakura-san que también estaban brillando. Tenten cabeceó a Ino.  
- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras? - estaba diciendo, ruidosamente, sospechosamente. Tenten no lo siente, comprendí; no se da cuenta de nada de lo que estamos sintiendo. Psíquicamente hablando, supongo, ella no tenía energía. El indicador se estaba moviendo de nuevo, las cartas conmovedoras ahora, tan rápidamente que Tenten apenas tenía tiempo para deletrear el mensaje. Incluso sin la puntuación estaba claro.  
- ELLA NO ESTA A CORDE - dijo. - USTEDES AFORTUNADAS HABLAN CONMIGO.  
- Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos - comenzó Ino - ¿Quién eres?  
- ¿Es cierto? No. A ver, ¿Quién de ustedes lo mueve? - dijo Tenten sospechosamente.  
- Oh, silencio, Tenten -, dijo Ino.  
Mi garganta se cerró como con llave y lo intentamos de nuevo.  
- ¿Quién eres?  
- NO HAY TIEMPO DE LLORIQUEAR Y VAMOS AL NEGOCIO.  
- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quién eres? - insistió Ino.  
- NO.  
Mi corazón estaba haciendo el ruido más sordo y rápido que en toda mi vida.  
- ¿Estás aquí? – volvió a preguntar Ino.  
- HAY COSAS MALAS COSAS MUY MALAS AQUÍ AFUERA, DEBEN PEDIR AYUDA.  
Nos apoyamos más cerca de la tabla.  
- ¡NINGÚN TIEMPO!  
Los indicadores parecían agregar el punto de admiración. Estaba dando tirones violentamente de carta a carta como si esa presencia pudiera contener su  
impaciencia apenas.  
- SALEN DE LA CASA RAPIDO ESTAN EN PELIGRO.  
- ¿Peligro? - repitió Tayuya, mientras parecía como si pudiera saltar de la silla y correr.  
- ESPEREN ESTÁ ESCUCHEN PELIGRO PRIMERO EL EN.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Ino al instante.  
- NECESITAN ESCUCHEN Y SIGAN.  
Sin advertir, el indicador dio tirones fuera de las cartas y volaron alrededor el aborde ferozmente. Apuntó al cuadro estilizado de la luna, entonces al sol, entonces al vacío.  
- Explícanos, por favor…  
El indicador meneo atrás las cartas.  
- ÉL. ÉL. ÉL. ÉL. ÉL. ÉL. ÉL. EL. ÉL. ÉL. MORIRAN.  
- ¿Qué está pasando? - Sakura-san lloró, miraba extensamente ahora.  
Estaba asustada. El indicador estaba pulsando con la energía, una oscuridad y energía fea como hervir alquitrán negro que picó mis dedos. Pero también podía sentir el hilo de plata tembloroso que era la presencia.  
- ¡No nos vamos! - Lloro Ino desesperadamente - ¡No lo suelten!  
- SANGRE. SANGRE. SANGRE - la tabla devanó fuera de si - SANGRE. SANGRE. SANGRE.- y entonces… - FUERA DE AQUÍ CORRE. CORRE. CORRE. CORRE. CORRE.  
El indicador dio tirones furiosamente, fustigado bajo nuestros dedos y más allá de mi alcance, voló por la tabla y a través del aire como si alguien lo hubiera tirado. Tayuya gritó. Tenten ya estaba de pie. Y entonces todas las luces se apagaron, mientras la casa se zambullo en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Hinata Hyuga_


	71. Huele a Espíritu adolescente

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Los gritos de Tayuya se salieron de control. Podía sentir el pánico que subía a mi pecho.  
- ¡Tayuya, deténganla! Vamos; ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! - Ino estaba gritando para ser oída. - Es tu casa, Tenten. Todas agarrémonos las manos y tú nos llevas a la puerta delantera.  
- De acuerdo -, dijo Tenten. Ella no parecía tan asustada como todas las demás.  
Esa era la ventaja de no tener imaginación, pensé. No podría imaginarse las cosas terribles que iban a pasarnos.  
Me sentía bien con la mano estrecha y fría de Ino en la mía.  
Chapucee adelante del lado donde me sostenía Tenten, sintiendo la dureza de sus uñas.  
No podía ver nada. Mis ojos deberían estar acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, pero aún no lo hacían incluso ni vislumbrar luz, me asombre de la forma en que Tenten empezó a llevarnos. No había nadie a través de las ventanas de la calle; el poder parecía estar afuera por todas partes, la presencia lo había dicho. Tenten maldijo, mientras se encontraba con algún pedazo de mobiliario, y después me tropecé contra ella.  
Tayuya y Ameyuri estaban lloriqueando suavemente de la parte de atrás de la línea.  
- Aguanta - susurró Ameyuri - Aguanta, Tayuya, lo haremos.  
Avanzamos lentamente, el progreso fue lento en la oscuridad. Entonces sentí el azulejo bajo mis pies.  
- Éste es el vestíbulo delantero - dijo Tenten - Quédense aquí un momentito en lo que encuentro la puerta.  
Sus dedos se resbalaron fuera de los míos.  
- ¡Tenten! no te vayas ¿dónde estás? Tenten, ¡dame tu mano! - llore, mientras tentaba frenéticamente como una persona ciega.  
Fuera de la oscuridad algo grande y húmedo me tomo alrededor de mis dedos. Era una mano. No era Tenten.  
Grite.  
Tayuya me sostuvo de inmediato, mientras chillaba ferozmente. La mano caliente y húmeda me arrastraba hacia adelante. Di de puntapiés afuera, esforzándome, pero dio lo mismo. Entonces sentí los brazos de Ino alrededor de mi cintura, ambos brazos, Sakura e Ino tirando de atrás. Mi mano ya estaba libre de la grande.  
Y entonces me estaba volteando y corriendo, simplemente en movimiento, sola y oscuramente consciente de eso, Ino y Sakura estaban a mi lado.  
No era consciente de que todavía estaba gritando hasta que un sillón grande detuvo mi progreso, y me oí gritar.  
- ¡Silencio! Hinata, ¡silencio, detente! - Ino estaba agitándome. Habíamos resbalado de la silla al suelo.  
- ¡Algo me tenía! Algo me agarró, Ino!  
- Lo sé. ¡Está en silencio! Todavía está alrededor -, dijo Ino. Bloquee mi cara en el hombro de Ino para impedir gritar de nuevo. Eso estaba aquí en el cuarto ¿con nosotras?  
Pasaron segundos y el silencio se agrupó alrededor de nosotras. No importa cómo fatigue mis orejas, no podía oír ningún legítimo sonido que exceptúe mi propia respiración y el ruido sordo embotado de mi corazón.  
- ¡Escuchen! tenemos que encontrar la puerta trasera. Debemos estar ahora en la sala. Eso significa que la cocina está detrás de nosotras. Tenemos que llegar allí - dijo Ino, en voz baja.  
Empezó a cabecear miserablemente, entonces abruptamente alzo su cabeza.  
- ¿Dónde está Tayuya y Ameyuri? - susurre roncamente.  
- No sé. Tenía su mano y la deje para sacarte fuera de esa cosa. Permitir el movimiento - Me detuve - ¿Pero por qué no está gritando?  
Un temblor pasó por Ino y Sakura.  
- No sé.  
- Oh, Dios .Oh, Dios. No podemos dejarla, Ino, Sakura.  
- Tenemos.  
- No podemos. Ino, yo hice que Tenten la invitara. Ella no estaría aquí a no ser por mí. Tenemos que encontrarla.  
Había una pausa, y entonces Sakura siseo…  
- ¡Bien!  
- Pero escoges los tiempos más extraños para ponerte noble, Hinata.  
Una puerta se cerró de golpe, causando reflejos para saltar. Entonces habían chocado como pies en los escalones, pensé. Y brevemente, una voz se escuchó.  
- ¿Tayuya dónde estás? ¡No Tayuya! ¡No!  
- Ésa era Ameyuri - Abrí la boca, y salte - ¡Viene de arriba!  
- ¿Por qué no tenemos una linterna? - Ino estaba rabiando.  
Supe lo que quiso decir. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ir corriendo ciegamente alrededor de la casa; era demasiado aterrador. Había un pánico primitivo que  
martillaba en mi cerebro. Necesitaba luz, cualquier luz. No podría ir chapuceando de nuevo en esa oscuridad, expuesta en todos los lados. No podría hacerlo. No obstante, tome un paso inseguro fuera de la silla.  
- Vamos - abrí la boca, y Sakura e Ino fueron conmigo, paso a paso, en la oscuridad.  
Seguí esperando que esa mano húmeda y caliente me agarrara de nuevo. Cada pulgada de mi piel picó en la anticipación de su toque, y sobre todo mi propia mano, qué tenía extendida para sentir a su manera.  
Entonces cometí el error de recordar nuevamente la sensación.  
Al instante, el olor dulce enfermizo de basura me agobió. Imagine cosas arrastrándose fuera de la tierra y entonces pensé en la presencia, la visualice gris y pelona, con los labios arrugados tras sonreír abiertamente mostrando los dientes. No puedo ir más lejos; no puedo, no puedo, pensé.  
Lo siento por Tayuya, pero no puedo seguir. Por favor, simplemente permite que me detenga aquí.  
Estaba aferrándome a Sakura e Ino, casi llorando. Entonces de arriba vino el sonido más horrendo que ella había oído alguna vez.  
Realmente era una serie entera de sonidos, pero todos vinieron tan íntimos, mezclados en una hinchazón terrible de ruido. Primero allí estaba gritando, la voz  
de Ameyuri gritaba.  
- ¡Tayuya! ¡Tayuya! ¡No!  
Entonces una caída resonante, el sonido de un vaso estrellado, como si cien ventanas se estuvieran rompiendo en seguida. Y luego un grito, en una nota de puro y exquisito terror.  
Entonces todo se detuvo.  
- ¿Qué era? ¿Qué pasó, Ino?  
- Algo malo - La voz de Ino estaba tensa y ahogada - Algo muy malo. Hinata, Sakura, permítanme voy a ver.  
- No sola, no vas - dijo Sakura furiosamente.  
Encontramos la escalera. Cuando alcanzaron a llegar, podía oír un extraño sonido enfermo, el tintineo de un vaso y sus fragmentos cayéndose.  
Y entonces las luces siguieron.  
Era demasiado súbito; grite involuntariamente. Mire a Ino y casi grite de nuevo. El cabello claro de Ino estaba desgreñado y sus pómulos muy marcados; su cara estaba pálida y ahuecada por el miedo.  
Tintineo, tintineo.  
Era peor con las luces encendidas. Ino estaba caminando hacia la última puerta abajo en el vestíbulo de dónde el ruido estaba viniendo. La seguimos, pero supe de repente, con todo mi corazón que no quería ver dentro de ese cuarto.  
Ino tiró de la puerta y la abrió. Se detuvo durante un minuto y entonces arremetió rápidamente. La seguimos hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Oh, mi Dios, no se acerquen más!  
Ni siquiera hicimos una pausa. Nos zambullimos en la puerta y entonces mire en corto. A primera vista parecía como si el lado entero de la casa se hubiera ido. Las ventanas francesas que conectaban la alcoba principal al balcón parecían tener el exterior explotado, la madera astillada, el cristal estrellado. Los pedazos pequeños de cristal estaban colgando aquí y allí precariamente de los remanentes del marco de madera. Tintinearon y cayeron.  
Las cortinas transparentes y blancas undularon fuera del agujero boquiabierto en la casa. En frente de ellas, en la silueta, podría ver a Tayuya. Estaba de pie con las manos a sus lados, tan inmóvil como un bloque de piedra.  
- ¿Tayuya, eres tú? -pregunte, era doloroso verla viva así. - ¿Tayuya?  
Tayuya no volteo, no contesto. Maniobre cautamente alrededor de ella, me detuvo ante su cara. Tayuya estaba recta llamativa, sus pupilas parecían las puntas de alfiler. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente, y su pecho se movía con esfuerzo.  
- Soy la próxima. Dijo que yo sigo - susurró una y otra vez, pero no parecía estar hablando conmigo. No parecía verme en absoluto.  
Estremeciéndome, mire lejos. Ino estaba en el balcón junto a Sakura. Me observo, alcanzó las cortinas e intentó bloquearla.  
- No mires. No mires hacia abajo - dijo.  
- ¿Abajo dónde?  
De repente entendí. Empuje a Ino al pasar bajo su brazo para detenerla al borde de una gota de aturdimiento. La barandilla del balcón estaba tan destruida como las ventanas francesas y podía ver de bajo en línea recta el patio encendido. En la tierra había una figura torcida como una muñeca rota, los miembros, oblicuo, el cuello doblado en un ángulo grotesco, el pelo rubio abanicó la tierra oscura del jardín. Era Ameyuri.  
Y a lo largo de toda la confusión que rabiaba después, dos pensamientos siguieron rivalizando por dominar en mi mente. Uno era que Tayuya había sido testigo de lo sucedido. Y el otro era que los chicos ya deberían estar aquí.  
- Lo siento, Ino. No creo que ella vuelva ahora.

* * *

_Hinata Hyuga_


	72. Un puñado de niños buenos

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Oí la voz de mi padre en la puerta delantera cuando revolví el azúcar indiferentemente en una taza de té de manzanilla. Solté la cuchara en seguida. No me estaba resultando bien estar mucho más tiempo en esta cocina, ni un minuto más.  
Necesitaba salir.  
- Tenía razón, Padre.  
Ino había pasado mal la noche, la cara alcanzó el máximo con sus ojos sombreados. Su boca era fija en una línea firme.  
- Iremos al funeral de Ameyuri Ringo - le dije a mi padre. - Quizá vea algunos de los chicos. Después de todo, dijiste que no es peligroso, ¿cierto?  
¿Qué podía decir? Mi padre miraba hacia abajo a su hija chiquita, lo terca lo había heredado de él, cerca de la barbilla me había encontrado su mirada en ángulo recto. Alzó sus manos.  
- Ahora son casi las cuatro. Regresa antes de que oscurezca - me dijo.  
- Lo quiero de todas formas - dije a Ino y caminamos hacia el automóvil de Tenten, que nos esperaba.  
Una vez dentro de él, las tres cerramos con llave nuestras puertas inmediatamente.  
Cuando Tenten arranco el automóvil me echó una mirada de comprensión.  
- Sus padres no lo creyeron.  
- Oh, ellos creen todo lo que dije. Excepto algo importante.  
Ino rio brevemente.  
- Tienes que mirarlo desde su punto de vista. Encuentran un cuerpo muerto sin una marca en él excepto aquéllos causados por el otoño. Las luces estaban apagadas en el barrio debido a un funcionamiento eléctrico defectuoso en Okutama. Nos encuentran, histéricas, dando las respuestas a sus preguntas que deben tener parecido bastante raro. ¿Quién lo hizo? Algún monstruo con las manos sudadas. ¿Cómo lo saben? Alguien muerto nos dijo a través de una tabla de Guija. ¿No es maravilloso que tengan sus dudas?  
- Como si ellos nunca hubieran visto algo como esto antes… ¿Quién sabe? Solo no tienen imaginación.  
Apenas agite mi cabeza.  
- Y es más fácil creer que un manojo de muchachas adolescentes que se sugestionó al jugar con una Guija, y que cuando las luces se fueron simplemente bailaron como locas y corrieron. Y una de ellas estaba tan asustada y desconcertada que se lanzó por una ventana.  
Había un silencio y entonces Tenten agregó.  
- Ya llegamos.  
Mordí mi labio.  
Tenten estaba manejando a través del sendero, y en el lugar del entierro podíamos ver a una muchedumbre de jóvenes. Las tres intercambiamos miradas, y Tenten cabeceó.  
- Veamos si ellos son más inteligentes que sus padres.  
Podía ver caras sobresaltadas que seguían al automóvil mientras cruzábamos despacio.  
Cuando salimos del auto, las personas se movían hacia atrás, mientras hacían un camino para nosotras hacia al centro de la muchedumbre.  
Karin estaba allí, mientras movía sus codos, manos y agitaba el pelo rojizo distraídamente.  
- Dicen que no van a dormir de nuevo en esa casa hasta que se repare - decía, estremeciéndose en su suéter blanco. - Su padre dice que tomaran un apartamento hasta que sea reparado.  
-¿Qué diferencia marca ese hecho? Él puede seguirnos, estoy segura - dijo Tenten, ya que la información que daba Karin era sobre ella.  
Karin se giró, pero sus ojos castaño rojizos como de gato realmente no encontrarían a Tenten.  
- ¿Quién? - dijo vagamente.  
- ¡Oh, Karin, tú también! - explote.  
- Solo quiero salir de aquí - dijo.  
Sus ojos se agrandaron y por un instante me asustó. "No puedo más."  
Como si tuviera que demostrar mis palabras, empuje a mi manera a través de la muchedumbre.  
- Déjala ir, Hinata - dijo Ino. - Es inútil.  
- Ella es inútil - dije furiosamente. - Si, Karin esperaba que actuara de esta manera, ¿qué hay de los otros chicos?  
Vi la respuesta en las caras alrededor de mí. Todos parecían asustados, como si yo, Tenten e Ino hubiéramos traído alguna enfermedad aborrecible. Como si nosotras fuéramos el problema.  
- No creo en esto - murmure.  
- No lo creo - dijo Kurotsuchi, una amiga de Ameyuri. Estaba al frente de la muchedumbre, y no parecía tan intranquila como los otros - Hablé con Ameyuri ayer por la tarde y era tan feliz. No puede estar muerta - Kurotsuchi empezó a sollozar. Su novio puso un brazo alrededor de ella, y varias otras muchachas empezaron a llorar.  
Los tipos en la muchedumbre cambiaban sus caras a una postura más rígida. Sentía un poco la ola de esperanza.  
- ¿Que está equivocado con todos ustedes? - dije desvalidamente, quería golpear algo - ¡En verdad no piensan que Ameyuri-san se tiró fuera de ese balcón!  
Las personas estaban murmurando. El novio de Kurotsuchi se encogió de hombros defensivamente y empezó.  
- Bien, la policía dice que Tayuya estaba en el cuarto, ¿cierto? Y ahora ella está mal de la cabeza otra vez. Y un poco antes escuchó a Ameyuri gritar, No, Tayuya, ¡no!  
Me sentía como si el viento me hubiera golpeado fuera de sí.  
- Piensan que Tayuya ¡oh, Dios, no están pensando! Escúchenme. Algo agarró mi mano en esa casa, y no era Tayuya. Y Tayuya no ganaba nada con tirar a Ameyuri fuera de ese balcón.  
- Es suficiente, en primer lugar - dijo Tenten significativamente - ella pesa aproximadamente cincuenta kilos.  
Alguien de la muchedumbre de la parte de atrás murmuraba sobre personas dementes con una fuerza sobrehumana.  
- Tayuya tiene un registro psiquiátrico.  
- ¡La presencia nos dijo que era un tipo! - Casi grite, mientras perdía la batalla con el autodominio. Las caras inclinadas hacia mi eran incrédulas, inflexibles. Entonces vi una que hizo estremecer mi pecho.  
- ¡Neji ni-san! ¿Tú si nos crees?  
Neji estaba de pie en la franja con sus manos en los bolsillos y su cabeza castaña arqueó. Ahora él me buscaba, y lo que vi en sus ojos grises me hizo contraer la respiración. No era duro e incrédulo como todos los demás, pero estaba lleno de una desesperación que le daba apariencia de maldad. Él se encogió de hombros sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.  
- Si eso importa, lo creo - dijo él - Pero ¿qué diferencia representa? Todos vamos a tener nuestro turno en algún momento.  
Por primera vez en mi vida, enmudecí. Neji había estado disgustado desde que Corinne había formato parte de los problemas, pero esto…  
- Él lo cree, sin embargo - Tenten estaba diciendo rápidamente, aprovechando el momento - Ahora tenemos que conseguir hacer algo para convencer al resto de ustedes.  
- Quizá Canal Konoha para nosotros - inmediatamente dijo una voz. Sentí que la sangre me hervía. Sakon. Sonriendo abiertamente como modelo en un anuncio de un suéter costoso, mostrando todos los dientes blancos y fuertes - No es tan bueno como el correo electrónico psíquico de una presencia muerta, pero es un inicio - agregó Sakon.  
Neji ni-san siempre dijo que esa mueca estaba pidiendo un golpe en la nariz. Pero Neji, el único tipo en la muchedumbre cerca de Sakon el psíquico, estaba embotado mirando fijamente la tierra.  
- ¡Cállate Sakon! no sabes lo que pasó en esa casa – dije.  
- Bien, al parecer, tú tampoco. Quizá si no hubieras estado escondida y alejada, habrías visto lo que pasó. Entonces alguien podría creerlo.  
Mis palabras murieron en mi lengua. Mire fijamente a Sakon, abrí la boca, y entonces la cerré. Sakon esperó. Cuando no hable, él mostró sus dientes de nuevo.  
- Apuesto a que, Tayuya lo hizo - dijo él, mientras pestañeaba a Haki, el ex novio de Tayuya.  
- ¿Es un bebé fuerte, cierto Haki? Ella podría hacerlo.- Él se giró y agregó deliberadamente encima de su hombro -O Corinne Uchiha regreso al pueblo.  
- ¡Arrastrado! - grito Tenten. Incluso yo clame en la frustración.  
Debido al curso y la misma mención de pandemónium de Corinne, Sakon sabía lo que podría pasar. Todos estaban mirando a la persona al lado y exclamando en alarma, horror y excitación. Él se había encargado de divulgar a todos que había sido ella quien lo golpeo en el cementerio, claramente Haki no lo había visto, y Tayuya no podía decir lo contrario.  
Aunque algunos muchachos, principalmente estaban entusiasmados. Eficazmente, acabó con la recolección. Las personas habían estado afilando lejos y clandestinamente pero ahora irrumpían de a dos y tres, mientras defendían y aceleraban su opinión.  
Miraba enojada y fijamente.  
- Suponiendo que ellos lo crean. ¿Qué esperan que hagamos? - dijo Neji ni-san. No había notado que ya estaba mi lado.  
- No sé. Algo además de simplemente estar de pie alrededor y esperar a ser escogido -Intente mirarlo a la cara - Neji ni-san, ¿estás bien?  
- No sé. ¿Y tú?  
Pensé. "_No. Quiero decir, de una manera estoy sorprendida estoy tratando de ser yo, porque cuando todo esto paso, no podía pensar con claridad. En absoluto. Pero entonces Ameyuri estaba cerca, y además… no sé_", quise golpear algo otra vez.  
- Simplemente todo esto es demasiado - comento.  
- Estás enfadado.  
- Sí, estoy enfadado.  
De repente entendí los sentimientos que había estado teniendo todos los días. Ameyuri, simplemente había sido asesinada, eso era malo. Verdaderamente malo. Y quien quiera que lo hiciera no es posible escapar de él. Eso habría de ser si el mundo está así, hay un lugar dónde eso pueda pasar y pueda ser impune… si ésa es la verdad…  
Encontré que no tenía la manera de terminar.  
- ¿Entonces eso qué? ¿Ya no quieres vivir aquí? ¿Qué si a el mundo le gusta eso? - Mis ojos estaban tan perdidos y amargos. Estaba agitada. Pero dije herméticamente - No estaré en ese camino.  
Él me miraba como si fuera un niño que insiste que había Santa Claus.  
Tenten habló.  
- Si nosotros esperamos que otras personas nos tomen en serio, mejoraríamos tomándonos en serio. Algo se comunicó con nosotros. Eso quería que hiciéramos algo. Ahora si realmente creemos, deduciríamos bien lo que es. Es como lo que Corinne una vez me dijo… "_Ella no sería el único problema que abría aquí, en Okutama"  
_La cara de Neji ni-san se había encorvado ante la mención de Corinne. Neji… quizás si sentía algo fuerte por ella, pensé. Me pregunto, si es así realmente, ¿algo podría hacerlo olvidarla?  
- ¿Vas a ayudarnos, Neji ni-san?  
- Ayudaré - dijo Neji ni-san calladamente - Pero todavía no sé lo que están haciendo.  
- Vamos a detener al asesino antes de que mate a los demás - dijo Ino. Era la primera vez que había comprendido totalmente que eso era lo que yo quise decir que hicieran.  
- ¿Exclusivamente? Porque estás sola, sabes.  
- Estamos solos - corrigió Tenten - Pero ése es lo que la presencia estaba intentando decirnos. Dijo que teníamos que pedir ayuda.  
Tenten inclinó una mirada irónica a Neji ni-san.  
- Hum - dijo ella -Ahora, ¿a quién piensas que deberíamos llamar para este problema?  
Hice muecas por la punzada de culpa ante la expresión de Neji ni-san. No era justo fastidiarlo sobre esto.  
Neji ni-san absorto no dio ninguna señal en el rostro, y Tenten estaba hablando otra vez.  
- Tenemos que decirle a Sasuke.  
Todos asentimos.  
Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la familia Ringo. Neji ni-san y yo nos quedamos alejados de la muchedumbre, en silencio.  
- Hinata-sama - dijo en voz baja - Sakon quiere a Corinne de regreso; bien, nosotros le daremos a Corinne.  
Había prestado atención medio provechosa a lo que estaba haciendo todavía perdida en mis propios pensamientos, sentí escalofríos.  
Había estado pensando completamente sobre otras cosas, nada que hacer con Sakon, pero a la mención de su nombre algo había pestañeado adelante en mi mente. Comprendí algo en la muchedumbre y entonces lo olvide después en el furor de la defensa.  
Las palabras de Neji ni-san lo habían activado y ahora de repente todo se aclara de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Me pregunte, mi corazón latía presuroso.  
- Hinata, ¿Cuál es el problema? - Pregunto Ino a mi lado.  
- Ino - dije suavemente - ¿le dijiste específicamente a la policía que nosotros estábamos en la sala cuándo estaba pasando todo arriba con Ameyuri?  
- No, si acaso dije que estábamos abajo. ¿Por qué?  
- Porque yo no lo hice. Y Tayuya no podría decirles porque esta catatónica de nuevo, Ameyuri está muerta y Tenten estaba fuera en esos momentos. Pero Sakon lo sabía. Recuerda, él dijo, "_Si no hubieras estado escondida en la sala, tendrías que haber visto lo que pasó._" ¿Cómo podía saberlo?  
- Hinata, estas intentando hacernos pensar que Sakon era el asesino, no encaja. En primer lugar, no es lo suficiente rufián para organizar una matanza - dijo Ino.  
- Pero hay algo más. Ino, en el baile de gala, Sakon tocó mi hombro desnudo. Nunca me olvidaré de él. Su mano era grande, caliente, y húmeda - me estremecí ante el recuerdo - Simplemente como la mano que me agarró anoche.  
Pero Ino estaba agitando su cabeza, y Neji también parecía escéptico.  
- Entonces estamos perdiendo tiempo al querer llamar a Sasuke - dijo él - Yo podría cuidar de Sakon, es un bueno para nada.  
- Piensa esto, Hinata - agregó Ino - ¿Sakon tiene poder psíquico para mover la Guija? ¿Qué hace él?  
Él no lo hizo. Hablando Psíquicamente, Sakon era tan carente de energía como Tenten, eso había dicho la presencia. No podría negarlo. Pero no podía negar mi intuición. No tuvo sentido, pero todavía sentía que Sakon había estado anoche en la casa.  
- Nosotros deberíamos irnos - dijo Ino - Esta oscuro, y tu padre va a estar furioso.  
Regresamos en silencio. Todavía estaba pensando sobre Sakon.

* * *

_Hinata Hyuga_


	73. Punto de inflexión

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me detuve frente al restaurant que me había indicado Hinata-sama. Todos debían estar reunidos ahí para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Me pregunto a qué se refería con "_todos_".  
Mis ojos en el reloj, mi mente en el calendario. Solo días de vacaciones para sobrevivir. Y parecía como si cada minuto pudiera ser la miseria.  
Alguna joven lo había dicho con sinceridad, mientras retrocedía apartándome de ella en los escalones para ingresar al restaurant.  
- Ninguna ofensa, pero sus amigos siguen esperando el turno de morir.  
Me detuve un momento y aspire con fuerzas. Pero ahora todo lo que yo quería era estar fuera de aquí, fuera de las caras trágicas y acusando con la mirada o aun peor, los ojos compasivos.  
Entonces, una vez que la gran escalera estaba vacía, me di prisa hacia las mesas. Pase por algunas jóvenes que sonreían nerviosamente, y otras que desviaban la mirada. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaran? Todos podrían estar muertos a finales del mes.  
Me encontré con una persona de pie, apoyada en una gran viga de madera. Mi mirada se fijó en los pies alojados elegantemente en las botas de algún tipo extranjero. Jeans oscuros, cuerpo lo bastante abrasador para parecer suave encima de las finas extremidades. Un físico esbelto y delgado. Con gran presencia. Su rostro parecía obra de un escultor loco: boca sensual, pómulos bien definidos. Los oscuros lentes de sol. El pelo negro ligeramente despeinado. Estaba de pie, anonadado por un momento.  
Me olvidé de lo hermosa que es.  
- ¡Corinne! - dije.  
Entonces mi mente regreso a la realidad de nuevo y lance alrededor una mirada de caza. Nadie estaba aquí. La tome del brazo.  
- ¿Estás loca al presentarte aquí? ¿Estás chiflada?  
- Tenía que encontrarte. Pensé que era urgente.  
- Lo es, pero…  
Ella parecía tan incongruente, estaba de pie. Así exótica. Como una cebra en una bandada de ovejas. Empecé a empujarla hacia los baños femeninos. Ella no cedía. Era más fuerte de lo que demostraba.  
- Neji, dijiste que hablaríamos.  
- ¡Tienes que esconderte! Iré por Sasuke y Tenten y vendremos aquí y entonces podremos hablar. Pero si alguien te ve, probablemente te linchen. Ha ocurrido un extraño asesinato.  
La cara de Corinne cambió, y ella me permitió empujarla hacia los baños. Empezó a intentar decir algo, entonces desistió.  
Simplemente dijo:  
- Esperaré en el auto, cuando te marches me iré hasta allí.  
Tarde solo unos minutos para encontrar a Sasuke, Hinata y Tenten. Nos dimos prisa hacia la salida, Corinne tenía que salir de aquí tan discretamente como fuera posible.  
Alguien pudo habernos visto. Todo depende de quién, y que tan chismoso sea.  
- ¿Dónde vamos? - pregunto Tenten.  
Caminamos tan rápido como pudieron a través de un segmento del estacionamiento.  
- Bien, pero ¿dónde vamos, Neji ni-san? Espera un minuto, ¿que hay sobre la conversación…?  
Hinata estaba perpleja. Había un coche negro en la hendedura del estacionamiento. Un coche francés, raso, y estrecho. Todas las ventanas fueron teñidas ilegalmente en oscuro; ni siquiera se podía ver dentro. Entonces todos vieron el emblema en la parte de atrás.  
- Oh, Dios mío.  
Le di una mirada distraída al auto.  
- Es Corinne.  
Tres juegos de ojos se volvieron hacia mí, asustados.  
- ¿Corinne? - dijo Tenten, mientras escuchaba el chillido de su propia voz. Esperó que explicara que simplemente Corinne me lo había prestado. Pero la ventana del automóvil estaba bajando y revelaba el pelo negro líquido y liso como el trabajo de la pintura del automóvil, gafas reflejadas, y una sonrisa muy blanca.  
- _Bonjour_ - dijo Corinne - ¿Alguien necesita un paseo?  
- Oh, Dios mío - dijo Tenten de nuevo, débilmente. Pero no retrocedió. Yo estaba visiblemente impaciente.  
- Nos dirigiremos hacia el restaurant que se encuentras a las afueras de Okutama, podrás distinguirlo con facilidad. Tú continúa. Estaciónate detrás para que nadie vea tu automóvil.  
Las chicas estaban tensas. Suponían que ella era peligrosa; no tan mala como lo que estaba causando problemas en Okutama, quizá, pero mala. Porque las había dejado para morir, en el accidente en mi auto. Podría hacerlo de nuevo en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué cuando la observaban, se sentían como un ratón que mira fijamente a una serpiente negra brillante?  
En la privacidad de mi auto, Hinata, Tenten y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas.  
- Sasuke no debiste haberla traído - dijo Tenten.  
- Corinne no responde a mis llamadas - respondió de inmediato, con una voz molesta.  
- Quizá ella vino - dijo Hinata.  
No pensaba que Corinne era la clase de persona que se trajera de ninguna parte.  
- ¿Por qué esta aquí? No nos ayudara, eso es seguro.  
Esta vez Sasuke no dijo nada. Ni siquiera parecía notar la tensión en el automóvil. Simplemente tenía la mirada fija y perdida sobre la ventana.  
El cielo estaba nublando.  
- ¿Sasuke?  
- Tenten, déjalo - dije.  
Maravilloso, pensé, la solución de la depresión como un manto oscuro sobre mí. Sasuke, Corinne, yo, todos juntos, todos a pensar en ella, para bien o para  
mal.  
Nos estacionamos detrás de restaurant, al lado del auto negro. Entramos. Sasuke estaba de pie. Él se giró y me percate que su rostro estaba aún más afligido que antes. El frío más débil pasó entre nosotros, sólo sentí una punzada más ligera de los vellos en mis brazos y cuello.  
Sasuke no era como cualquier otro tipo al que haya encontrado alguna vez. Sus ojos eran demasiado negros; negros como el espacio entre las estrellas, y los de Corinne… como el mismísimo infierno. Pero ahora tenían sombras debajo.  
Hubo un momento de torpeza; todos estábamos de pie y mirábamos a Sasuke sin una palabra. Nadie parecía saber qué decir. Entonces Tenten fue a él y tomó su mano.  
- Pareces cansado - le dijo.  
- Después de sus llamadas, vine en cuanto pude - Él puso un brazo alrededor de ella en un abrazo, casi vacilante. Él nunca habría hecho eso en tiempo atrás, pensé. Era bastante esquivo, ¿Qué sucedía con él en estos momentos?  
Yo y Sasuke estábamos mirándonos. Aquí vamos, pensé. Era casi cómico; la misma expresión estaba en ambas caras. La herida y el cansancio, e intentábamos no demostrarlo. Eso no importa, Corinne siempre estaría entre nosotros. Porque yo sabía lo que él sentía por ella.  
- ¿Dónde está Corinne? - dijo Tenten.  
- Atizando alrededor - supuso Sasuke - Es buena idea que nosotros pudiéramos quedarnos unos minutos sin ella.  
- Queremos unas cuantas décadas sin ella - dijo Tenten antes de que pudiera detenerse, y Hinata dijo:  
- En ella no puede confiarse, Sasuke, Neji ni-san.  
- Pienso que están equivocados - dijo Sasuke calladamente - Puede ser de mucha ayuda si le interesa.  
- ¿Matar personas cada dos noches? - dijo Tenten, arqueando las cejas. - No debiste haberla traído, Sasuke.  
- Pero él no lo hizo - La voz vino de detrás de Tenten, muy cerca. Tenten saltó e hizo una estocada instintiva, la tome del hombro. Corinne sonrió brevemente, sólo una esquina de su boca. Se había quitado sus lentes para el sol, pero sus ojos no eran grises. Eran negros como el mismísimo infierno.  
Casi se ve tan hermosa como el primer día en que la vi, pensé ferozmente, mientras los dedos de Tenten encontraban los míos y se agarraba a ellos.  
- ¿Así que él ahora es tuyo? - casualmente dijo Corinne a Tenten.  
- No - dijo ella, pero no me soltó.  
- ¿Sasuke-Kun no te trajo? - preguntó Hinata-sama del otro lado. De todos ellos, ella parecía menos afectada por Corinne, asustada, susceptible.  
- No - dijo Corinne, todavía seguía mirándome. No voltea como otras personas, pensé. Ella sigue mirando cualquier cosa que quiere y no importa quién esté hablando.  
- Tú lo hiciste - dijo ella.  
- ¿Yo? - Me encogí un poco, desconcertado sobre qué quiso decir.  
- Tú. Tú me enviaste un texto, ¿no?  
- El…  
Un cuadro floreció en mi mente, el texto. Diciendo que quería hablar con ella, que era urgente. Pero no pedía que viniera hasta Okutama, ¿lo había hecho solo por mi texto?  
- Hinata, pediste que nos reuniéramos. ¿Qué sigue?  
Todos tomamos asiento en una larga mesa, todos exceptuando a Corinne que permanecía de pie. Nadie frecuentaba este restaurant, era solo para viajantes de paso.  
- Algo extraño ha sucedido, algo más que solo un suicidio o asesinato - comenzó Tenten.  
- Dijiste que una presencia te hablo - Había una pausa perceptible en la voz de Sasuke antes de que él consiguiera decirlo. Su cara estaba tensa. Y Corinne sonrió con levedad, encontrando su propio chiste del asunto.  
- Sí - Hinata manejó una sonrisa para él - Después la policía vino y dijo que estaba muerta, pero eso ya lo sabían - Hinata había terminado - Tomaron a Tayuya. Pobre Tayuya simplemente estaba delirante. No nos permitieron hablar con ella, y su madre cuelga si llamamos. Algunas personas incluso están diciendo que Tayuya lo hizo, que es demente. Pero ellos no creerán que algo nos habló, y tampoco nada de lo que nos dijo.  
- Y lo que ella dijo era él - Tenten interrumpió - Varios tiempos. Es un hombre; alguien con mucho poder psíquico  
- Y era un hombre el que agarró mi mano en el vestíbulo - dijo Hinata. También hablo a Sasuke sobre su sospecha de Sakon, pero Tenten señaló que Sakon no encajó el resto de la descripción. Al nombrarlo, Corinne había resoplado.  
Él no tenía ni la inteligencia ni el poder psíquico para ser sobre quien la presencia les estaba advirtiendo.  
- ¿Qué hay sobre Ino y Sakura? - preguntó Sasuke - Ellas ¿pudieron ver algo?  
- Ino y Sakura encontraron a Ameyuri desde el balcón, y Tenten estaba afuera en el frente - dijo Hinata - Ella encontró la puerta y consiguió salir mientras nosotros nos quedamos. Oyó los gritos, pero estaba asustada para regresar a la casa. Y para ser honrados, no la culpo.  
- Lo siento - dijo Tenten y se aferró aún más a mi mano.  
- Así que realmente nadie vio lo que pasó excepto Tayuya.  
- No. Y Tayuya no habla - Hinata retomó la historia en donde la había dejado - Una vez que comprendimos que nadie nos creería, recordamos el mensaje de la presencia sobre pedir ayuda. Nos figuramos que deben de haber sido ustedes a quién se refería, porque pensó que podrías ayudarnos. Y… ¿puedes? Ya que nuestros padres no nos creen, ni la policía ni nadie, en realidad.  
- Puedo intentarlo - dijo Sasuke. Se levantó y caminó un poco de distancia, mientras volteaba a vernos. Estaba de pie en silencio por un rato, no se movió. Por fin retrocedió y miró a Corinne en silencio, ella solo desvió la mirada.  
- Primero tenemos que encontrar al asesino, y qué es lo que quiere aquí.  
- Pero ¿por qué nos atacan? - preguntó Hinata - ¿Por qué algo malo sólo pasó y escogió aquí?  
- Parece un pedazo de coincidencia extraña - dije cómicamente -¿Por qué somos bendecidos con esta singularidad?  
- No es ninguna coincidencia - dijo Sasuke. Se levantó y alzó sus manos inseguro, sin saber cómo empezar - Pero eso debemos averiguarlo…  
- Pero ¿cómo se supone que lo combatiremos?  
- Primero tenemos que saber con lo que estamos luchando. Pienso… - Pero antes de que él pudiera terminar, había un crujido y la pálida luz del sol se posó en las polvorientas tablas de madera en la entrada de una cocina. La puerta se había abierto. Todos nos tensamos defensivamente, preparados a saltar, correr o pelear. La figura tocó con el codo la puerta grande, sin embargo, era algo amenazador.  
La dueña de la pensión nos sonrió, sus pequeños ojos negros cristalinos resaltaron entre las arrugas. Llevaba una bandeja.  
- Pensé que, como han venido hasta aquí, podría gustarles algo que beber mientras están hablando - dijo ella cómodamente. - Aquí les va - continuó la señora - Éste es el jugo de uva, hecho por mí y de las uvas de Concordia - Puso una taza de papel a cada lado - Y aquí están algunas galletas de jengibre fresco - Sostuvo el plato alrededor - Cuando terminen, tiren las tazas en la basura. Me gustan las cosas guardadas y ordenadas - Lanzamos una mirada a la señora, mientras agitando su cabeza y suspirando salía - Tan confundida. Una muchacha bonita.  
Miró agudamente a Corinne con los ojos como cuentas de ónix, y luego a Sasuke y añadió:  
- Muchacho, tienes trabajo para este tiempo - dijo ella, mientras todavía, agitaba su cabeza.  
- ¡Bien! - dijo Hinata, mientras miraba fijamente y asombrada. Todos los demás nos mirábamos cada uno a otro inexpresivamente.  
- Muchacha bonita, pero ¿cuál? - dijo por fin Tenten.  
Luego de un momentos en silencio.  
- ¿Le dijiste algo sobre nosotros? - Tenten preguntó a Corinne.  
- No, ni una palabra - Corinne parecía divertida - Es una señora vieja. Está chalada.  
- Cuando la señora entró - interrumpió Sasuke - estaba a punto de decir que empezaríamos bien. Pienso que debemos empezar con Tayuya.  
- Ella no nos verá - Tenten contestó al instante - Sus padres están manteniendo lejos a todos.  
- Entonces tendremos que desviar a sus padres - dijo Sasuke - ¿Estas con nosotros, Corinne?  
- Creí que sería una visita a un muchacho guapo, pero no me extraña.  
Hinata se volvió a Sasuke en alarma, pero la tranquilizó cuando la guio hacia fuera y le dijo:  
- Volverá bien. La estaré vigilando.  
Hinata esperó.

* * *

_Neji Hyuga_


	74. Primos de Nombre

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

La casa de Tayuya estaba en una esquina, y nos acercamos por la calle lateral. Por ahora el cielo estaba lleno con nubes pesadas color púrpura. La luz tenía casi la calidad sobre el agua.  
- Las miradas como ella van a atacar - dijo Tenten, en voz baja.  
Dirigí una mirada a Corinne. A ella ni a Sasuke le gustó la luz brillante. Y pude sentir la cólera que emanaba de ella bajo la superficie de su piel. Ella sonrió sin mirarla y dijo:  
- ¿Cómo, nieve en junio?  
Sentí un escalofrío.  
Había mirado a Corinne una o dos veces en el alejado restaurant y la había encontrado escuchando la historia con un aire de indiferencia aislada. A diferencia de Sasuke, su expresión no tenía el más ligero cambio cuando Hinata mencionó a Tayuya o cuando habló sobre la muerte de Ameyuri.  
¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora? Incluso sobre el hecho de atrapar al asesino.  
- Ésa es la alcoba de Tayuya - dijo Tenten - La ventana de la bahía en la parte de atrás. Corinne ya la conoce.  
Sasuke miraba a Corinne.  
- ¿Cuántas personas hay en la casa?  
- Dos. El Hombre y su mujer. El borracho de la mujer.  
- Necesitamos a ambos dormidos - dijo Sasuke.  
Corinne palpo sus bolsillos y luego mientras observaba la casa sonrió.  
Me fascinó la ola de concentración en Corinne. En estos momentos podía verlo tan claramente como si pudiera ver la luz de color violeta marchitándose o al oler la madreselva que estaba afuera de la ventana de Tayuya.  
- Puedo dormirlos, por unos minutos o… - sonrió ampliamente ante su expectativa - eternamente, como gusten.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
- Corinne… - comenzó Sasuke.  
- Están dormidos.  
Sasuke tocó ligeramente en la ventana.  
No había ninguna respuesta, o por lo menos ninguna que yo pudiera ver.  
Pero Sasuke y Corinne se miraban.  
- Ella ya está despierta - dijo Corinne.  
- Está asustada. Yo lo haré; ella me conoce - dijo Sasuke. Puso las yemas de los dedos en la ventana - Tayuya, es Sasuke Uchiha - dijo él - Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Permíteme entrar.  
Solo había silencio, nada se debe haber oído en el otro lado de la ventana. Pero después de un momento las cortinas se revolvieron y apareció una cara.  
Hinata abrió la boca.  
El pelo castaño largo y ligero de Tayuya estaba desgreñado, y su piel blanquecina.  
Tenía grandes anillos negros bajo sus ojos. Su mirada era fija y vítrea. Sus labios ásperos y resquebrajados.  
- Parece que viste para hacer la escena de Ophelia enfadada - dijo Tenten. - La camisa de dormir y todo.  
- Parece poseída - susurró Hinata, y se enervó.  
- Tayuya, abre la ventana.  
Mecánicamente como una muñeca, Tayuya dobló uno de los tableros laterales de la ventana de la bahía y abrió.  
- ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunto Sasuke.  
Los ojos vidriados de Tayuya barrieron encima de nuestro grupo afuera. Por un momento pensé que no reconocía a ninguno de nosotros. Pero entonces  
pestañeó y dijo despacio:  
- ¿Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke… Corinne? Regresaste. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Entren.  
Ella retrocedió cuando él puso una mano en el umbral y atravesó la bóveda. Lo seguí, luego Tenten, Hinata y al final Corinne.  
- No deben estar aquí - Tayuya dijo a Sasuke, casi serenamente. - Él me persigue. Los perseguirá también.  
Tenten puso un brazo alrededor de ella.  
- ¿Quién? - pregunto Sasuke.  
- Él. Entra a mí en sueños. Él mató a Ameyuri - El tono de Tayuya de cierto modo era más aterrador que de cualquier histeria.  
- Tayuya, hemos venido a ayudarte - dijo suavemente Tenten - Todo va a estar bien ahora. No le permitiremos herirte, lo prometo.  
Tayuya giró alrededor a mirarla fijamente. Miró a Tenten de arriba abajo como si ella hubiera cambiado de repente en algo increíble. Entonces empezó a reírse.  
Era horrible, un estallido ronco de alegría como una tos tajante. No se detenía, hasta Hinata quiso cubrir sus orejas.  
- Tayuya, detente.  
La risa se murió en algo como sollozos, y cuando Tayuya alzó su cabeza de nuevo, parecía menos vítrea mirado pero más auténticamente perturbada.  
- Corinne - se dirigió a ella -. Antes habías venido a mi casa, para ayudarme… estaba muy asustada… te grite cosas horribles.  
Se quedó ahora en silencio, pero Corinne seguía teniendo un aire de indiferencia.  
- Todos vamos a morir, Sasuke - agrego, mientras agitaba su cabeza - Nadie puede combatirlo y vivir.  
- Necesitamos saber de él para saber con qué podemos combatirlo. Necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Sasuke - Dime a lo que él se parece.  
- No puedo verlo en mis sueños. Él es simplemente una sombra sin cara. – Susurró Tayuya, su espalda se en jorobó.  
- Pero lo viste en la casa de Tenten - dijo Sasuke insistentemente - Tayuya, escúchame - agregó como la muchacha rechazada grandemente. - Sé que estas asustada, pero esto es importante, más importante que lo que puedes entender. No podemos combatirlo a menos que sepamos contra que lo haremos, y eres la única que tiene la información que necesitamos. Tienes que ayudarnos.  
- No puedo recordar.  
La voz de Sasuke era inflexible.  
- Tengo una manera de ayudarte a recordar - dijo él. - ¿Me permitirás intentarlo?  
Pasaron varios segundos y entonces Tayuya dio un suspiro largo, burbujeante, su cuerpo cambiando.  
- Hare cualquier cosa que quieras - dijo ella indiferentemente. - No importa. No habrá diferencia.  
- Solo tienes que mirarla, persistentemente - dijo Corinne y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.  
- Eres una muchacha valiente. Ahora mírame, Tayuya. Quiero que te relajes. Simplemente mírame y relájate.  
La voz de Sasuke se suavizó a un murmullo calmado. Siguió durante unos minutos, y entonces los ojos de Tayuya se cerraron.  
- Siéntate - Sasuke la guio para que se sentara en la cama. Él se sentó a su lado, mientras miraba su cara - Tayuya, te sientes tranquila y relajada ahora. Nada que recuerdes te herirá - Él dijo, su voz aliviando. - Ahora, necesito que regreses al accidente. Estas arriban, en la alcoba principal de la casa de Tenten.  
Ameyuri está contigo, y alguien más. Necesito que veas.  
- ¡Nadie! - Tayuya se torció de un lado a otro como si intentara escapar de algo - ¡Nadie! no puedo.  
- Tayuya, tranquilízate. Él no te herirá. No puede verte, pero tú si puedes verlo. Escúchame.  
Cuando Sasuke habló, los gimoteos de Tayuya sosegaron. Pero todavía se azotó y se retorció.  
- Necesitas verlo, Tayuya. Ayúdanos a combatirlo. ¿A qué se parece?  
- ¡Se parece el diablo!  
Era casi un grito. Tenten se sentó al otro lado de Tayuya y tomó su mano.  
Ella miraba afuera a través de la ventana Hinata siguió su mirada y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Nadie tenía ninguna idea sobre lo que Tayuya estaba hablando.  
- Dime más - dijo Sasuke uniformemente.  
La boca de Tayuya se torció. Sus orificios nasales se señalaron con luz como si estuviera oliendo algo horrible. Cuando habló, corrió la voz separadamente, como si estuviera enferma.  
- Él lleva… una capa gris vieja. Anteojos. Él hace el soplo del viento. Su pelo es gris. Casi blanco. Se pone de pie por su cabeza. Sus ojos son negros, como el infierno. - Tayuya lamió sus labios y deglutió, con mirada nauseabunda. - El negro es el color de la muerte.  
Un trueno retumbó y crujió en el cielo. Corinne dio rápidamente un vistazo, entonces frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos se estrecharon.  
- Él es alto. Y está riéndose. Él me está alcanzando, mientras se ríe. Pero Ameyuri grita "_No, no_" e intenta apartarme. Así que él la toma a cambio. La ventana se ha roto, y el balcón está allí. Ameyuri está llorando "_No, por favor_"' Y entonces lo miro, y veo cuando la tira… - la respiración de Tayuya era agitada y su voz subía histéricamente.  
- Tayuya, todo está bien. Realmente no estás allí. Esta segura.  
- Oh, por favor, no ¡Ameyuri! ¡Ameyuri! ¡Ameyuri!  
- Tayuya, quédate conmigo. Escucha. Necesito más cosas. Míralo.  
Pero Tayuya estaba fustigando su cabeza, sollozando, de un lado a otra más histérica a cada segundo.  
- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo sigo! ¡Yo sigo! ¡Él dijo que Corinne seguía…!  
De repente, sus ojos saltaron abiertos cuando salió de la catalepsia, se ahogaba y abría la boca.  
Entonces su cabeza dio tirones alrededor. En la pared, un cuadro se estaba sacudiendo.  
Se entresacó por el espejo bambú-ideado, entonces las botellas de perfume y los lápices de labios salieron hacia abajo de la cómoda. Con un sonido de palomitas de maíz, los aretes empezaron a estallar de un árbol de aretes. Sacudiéndose ruidosamente y cada vez más ruidosamente. Un sombrero de paja se cayó de un gancho. Las fotografías estaban lloviendo abajo del espejo. Las cintas y CD se rociaron afuera de una percha y hacia el suelo como naipes que se reparten. Tenten estaba de pie y yo tenía los puños cerrados.  
- ¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo! - lloró Tayuya ferozmente.  
Pero no se detuvo. Tenten y Hinata echaban una mirada alrededor como nuevos objetos se unían al baile. Todo lo movible se estaba agitando, temblando, oscilando. Era como si el cuarto fuera cogido por un terremoto.  
- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! - chillaba Tayuya con las manos encima de sus orejas.  
Directamente explotó un trueno sobre de la casa.  
Salte cuando vi el zigzag de retoño del relámpago en el cielo. Instintivamente me agarre a algo que tenía detrás para protegerlo. Cuando la saeta del relámpago señaló con luz un cartel en la pared de Tayuya lo rasgó diagonalmente como si fuera acuchillado por un fantasma. Estrangule los temblores y apreté las manos con firmeza. Entonces, tan rápidamente como si alguien hubiera dado un golpecito a un interruptor de potencia, todo el ruido, se detuvo.  
El cuarto de Tayuya estaba inmóvil. La franja en la lámpara del lado de la cama oscilaba ligeramente. El cartel se había rizado en dos pedazos irregulares, cima y fondo. Despacio, Tayuya bajó las manos de sus orejas.  
Hinata y Tenten bastante temblorosas, echaban una mirada alrededor.  
Cerré mis ojos y exhale despacio. No era hasta que abrí de nuevo los ojos que comprendí a lo que había estado agarrándome, era la frialdad suave de una chaqueta de cuero. Era el brazo de Corinne.  
Sin embargo, ella no se había movido. No se movía ahora. Estaba apoyándose ligeramente, los ojos se estrecharon, mientras miraba el interior del cuarto.  
- Mira el espejo - dijo ella.  
Todos lo hicieron, y contrajo mi respiración, mis dedos se asían de nuevo.  
No lo había visto, pero debe de haber pasado mientras todo en el cuarto estaba frenético.  
En la superficie de cristal del espejo de bambú se garrapatearon dos palabras con el lápiz de labios de coral caliente de Tayuya.  
_Buenas noches, querida amiga.  
_- ¿Qué significa eso? - susurre.  
Sasuke se volteó hacia el espejo de Tayuya. Había algo diferente en él, pensé, estaba sosteniéndose relajado pero en equilibrio, como un simple soldado, la confirmación conseguida de una batalla.  
Era como si él hubiera aceptado un desafío personal de alguien amable.  
Él sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero y lo desplegó, mientras revelaba un celular nuevo.  
- Esto es para ti - se lo entrego -. Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en llamar. Tiene una línea privada. Nadie más lo sabrá. Solo llama al primer contacto y te atenderé. Quiero que te aferres a esto y lo guardes. Y escucha, Tayuya, porque esto es importante.  
Tayuya estaba estremeciéndose, su cara se arrugó. Sasuke tomó sus manos y la miró, hablando despacio y distintamente.  
- Si tengo razón, Tayuya, él no puede manipularte a menos que tú lo permitas. Así que habla con tus padres. Diles que es importante que ellos no hablen con desconocidos. De hecho, puedo hacer que Corinne ponga la sugerencia en su mente ahora mismo.  
Últimamente Corinne había tenido la capacidad de hacer tipos de cosas fuera de lo normal, algún tipo de habilidad que esa cosa le había otorgado, como cuando mi mente estuvo conectada a la de ella por unos segundos, profundizándome en un torrente de emociones y pensamientos fuera de control. Sasuke le dio un vistazo a Corinne, quién se encogió de hombros ligeramente y cabeceó, mientras miraba como si su atención estuviera en alguna otra parte.  
Cohibidamente, quite la mano de su chaqueta.  
La cabeza de Tayuya estaba torcida encima del celular.  
- Él lo conseguirá de algún modo - dijo ella suavemente, con certeza terrible.  
- No. Tayuya, escúchame. De hoy en adelante, vamos a vigilar tu casa; vamos a esperarlo.  
- No le importa - dijo Tayuya - No pueden detenerlo. - Ella empezó a reírse y a llorar al mismo tiempo.  
- Vamos a intentarlo - dijo Sasuke. Él miraba a Tenten y Hinata que cabeceaban afirmativamente. - Desde este momento nunca estarás sola. Habrá siempre uno o más de nosotros afuera vigilando.  
Tayuya apenas agitó su cabeza torcida. Tenten dio un apretón a su brazo y estaba de pie con Sasuke quien inclinó su cabeza hacia la ventana.  
Cuando ella y Hinata se unieron allí, Sasuke habló a todos nosotros en una voz baja.  
- No quiero dejarla indefensa, pero no puedo quedarme ahora mismo. Hay algo que tengo que hacer, y necesito a una de las muchachas conmigo. Por otro lado, no quiero dejar a Hinata o Tenten solas aquí. - Él se volvió hacia mi - Neji, podrías…  
- Yo me quedaré - dijo Corinne.  
Todos la mirábamos, sobresaltados.  
- Bien, ¿no es la solución lógica? - Corinne parecía divertida - Después de todo, para lo que esperas de uno de ellos ¿qué puedo hacer yo contra él?  
- Ellos pueden llamarme - dijo Sasuke.  
- Bien - dijo Corinne caprichosamente - puedo llamar al primo pequeño también si entro en problemas. Sin embargo me aburro con esta investigación. También puedo quedarme aquí como en cualquier parte.  
- Tayuya necesita ser protegida, no abuses - dijo Sasuke.  
La sonrisa de Corinne estaba encantada.  
- Aunque no es un chico guapo - suspiro - Toma mi palabra, muchacho, puedo hacer bien esto.  
Por un simple instante pensé que esos ojos oscuros dieron un golpecito indirecto hacia mí.  
- Siempre estás diciendo cómo te gustaría confiar en mí - agregó Corinne - Aquí es tu oportunidad a demostrarlo.  
Sasuke parecía como si quisiera confiar, como si fuera tentado. Ella también parecía sospechosa. Corinne no dijo nada, meramente sonrió, mofándose de manera enigmática. Pidiendo prácticamente ser desconfiada, pensé.  
Los dos Uchiha estaban de pie, mientras se miraban el silencio y la tensión salía entre ellos. Simplemente, aunque no fueran familia de sangre, podía ver el parecido familiar en sus caras, uno serio e intenso, el otro blando y débilmente mofándose, pero ambos inhumanamente guapos.  
Sasuke reveló su respiración despacio.  
- Bien - dijo por fin calladamente. Todos lo mirábamos fijamente, pero él no parecía notarlo. Le habló a Corinne como si estuvieran solos. - Te quedas aquí, fuera de la casa, donde no seas vista. Regresaré cuando acabe con eso que estoy haciendo.  
Las cejas de Tenten estaban en su cabello, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario. Tampoco lo hizo Hinata. Intente sofocar mis propios sentimientos. Sasuke debe saber lo que está haciendo. Sin embargo, ella mejoraría.  
- No tomes demasiado tiempo - dijo Corinne despacio.  
Y así fue cómo dejamos a Corinne mezclada con la oscuridad en la sombra de una nuez negra obligada a refugiarse en un árbol en el traspatio de Tayuya y la propia Tayuya alojada en ella misma, mientras se mecía eternamente.  
En el coche, Tenten dijo:  
- Luego ¿a dónde?  
- Necesito probar una teoría - dijo Sasuke brevemente.  
- ¿Sobre el asesino? - dijo Hinata desde la parte de atrás dónde estaba sentada con Tenten.  
Sasuke le dio un gran vistazo.  
- Sí.  
Algo en su voz hizo retroceder a Tenten y mirarlo.  
- Tenten, ¿qué pasa? - susurró ella.  
- Ya te dije - le dijo. Estaba mirando lejos en alguna inmensurable distancia. – Ameyuri está allí muerta, y no debe ser. Tú lo dijiste, Hinata ¿Qué tipo de mundo permite que una cosa así pase? ¿Permite a una muchacha ser asesinada, o los niños en Afganistán que hambrean, o que desoyen a las focas bebés vivas? Si eso es lo que al mundo le gusta, ¿cuál es el problema? Todo ha terminado. - hizo una pausa y parecía regresar. - ¿entiendes sobre qué estoy hablando?  
- No estoy segura. - le respondió Hinata. Ella ni siquiera pensó que quiso decir. Era demasiado asustadiza. - Tenten, yo…  
- Estamos acabados - dijo Sasuke.  
Cuando mire hacia la voz, la mirada perdida parecía intensificarse.  
- A veces pienso que estamos acabados - dije, mientras aferraba el volante con fuerzas, pero no explique lo que quise decir - Vamos.

* * *

_Neji Hyuga_


	75. Plan B

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

**_Sasuke Uchiha:_**

Me aproxime a la casa de la esquina a regañadientes, incluso algo temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. Casi deseaba que Corinne hubiera abandonado la casa por el momento. Puede que haya sido un idiota al confiar en ella de buenas a primeras.  
Cuando llegue al patio había un reflejo de movimiento entre los obscuros nogales. Mis ojos distinguían una sombra inclinándose contra el tronco.  
- Te tomaste tu tiempo para volver.- Tenía que ver la casa de los otros a salvo y tenía que comer.  
- Esa es una buena noticia y una sabia precaución - dijo Corinne distinguidamente y mostró su sonrisa.  
Una familiar oleada de irritación brotó en mi ¿por qué Corinne tiene que ser siempre tan difícil? Hablar con ella era como caminar sobre un campo minado.  
- Ahora me voy - continuó Corinne colgándose la chaqueta a los hombros - tengo mis propios negocios que cuidar - y lanzó una apabullante sonrisa de indiferencia. - No esperes levantado.  
- Corinne- Corinne se dio media vuelta sin mirar pero escuchando - quería…  
- Lo tomaré en cuenta - lo dijo irónicamente, sin dejarme terminar la oración, pero era lo más cercano a una promesa que yo había recibido de ella en la vida.  
- ¿Corinne?  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
- Gracias.  
Era demasiado. Corinne con esos ojos fríos y distantes azotó todo el ambiente.  
- No esperes nada de mí muchacho - dijo amenazante - porque siempre estarás equivocado. Tampoco pienses que puedes manipularme, puede que esos tres idiotas te sigan pero no a mí. Estoy aquí para mis cosas.  
Ya se había ido antes de que pudiera mediar palabra. Aunque de cualquier manera no habría importado, pues Corinne nunca escuchaba nada de lo que yo dijera. Y ahora Corinne se había ido para demostrar lo poco que se podía confiar en ella. Pensé ¡Genial! Ahora haría algo despiadado solo para mostrarme que era capaz de eso. Ya cansado encontré un árbol en el que apoyarme y me deslice para contemplar la noche. Trate de pensar en el problema que tenía entre manos, sobre lo que había visto esta noche.

**_Hinata Hyuga:_**

Alcance el grupo de Tenten. Tenten estaba envolviendo un lazo rojo alrededor de un ramillete, torciéndolo entre los dedos elegantes y nerviosos. Di una mirada rápida alrededor. Bueno. Éste era el lugar. Y ahora era el momento.  
- Ten cuidado con eso; lo estropearas - dije en voz alta.  
La mirada de Tenten de melancolía pensativa no cambió. Siguió mirando fijamente el ramillete, retorciéndolo.  
- No es justo - dijo - que estemos disfrutando todo esto y Ameyuri no este. Todo está equivocado.  
- Si; es horrible - dije bajo mi tono de voz. - Desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo, pero no podemos.  
- Todo está mal - siguió diciendo Tenten, como si no hubiera oído. - Aquí estamos nosotros afuera a la luz del sol, la luz del sol, comprando flores, y ella está bajo una piedra.  
- Lo sé, lo sé - dije en tono consolador. - Tenten, estás consiguiendo que todos se perturben. ¿Por qué no intentas pensar sobre algo más? ¿Debes ir a cenar con tus sus padres, y después porque no vas a la fiesta de Fü? Aun cuando no nos han invitado, todos podemos hacerlo.  
- Nunca - dijo Tenten con una vehemencia sorprendente. - No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta. ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar en eso, Hinata? ¿Cómo puedes estar ser tan superficial?  
- Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al cementerio después de la cena. Voy a tocar la tumba de Ameyuri. Y le voy a llevar flores. Es lo que merece. - Los nudillos de Tenten estaban blancos cuando agitó el ramillete en su mano.  
- Tenten, no seas idiota. No puede subir allí, especialmente por la noche. Eso es de locos. Y estoy segura que Neji ni-san diría lo mismo.  
- Bien, no estoy preguntándole a Neji. No estoy preguntándole a nadie. Voy sola.  
- No puedes. Dios, Tenten, siempre pensé que tenías algo de inteligencia.  
- Y yo siempre pensé que tenías un poco de sensibilidad. Pero obviamente no es así, ni siquiera piensas ya en Ameyuri. ¿O es sólo porque ya tienes novio?  
La abofetee.  
Era una bofetada bien dura, Tenten tomo un afilado respiro, y se pasó la mano por la enrojecida mejilla. Todos alrededor de nosotras estaban mirando fijamente.  
Tenten después de un momento, en una voz baja, dijo, no quiero hablarle de nuevo, nunca. Ella se alejó:  
- ¡Nunca sería demasiado pronto para mí! - grite y se retiró...  
Se apartaron los ojos de la gente apresuradamente cuando eche una mirada alrededor. Pero no había ninguna duda que yo y Tenten habíamos sido el centro de atención por varios pasado de los minutos.  
Me mordí el labio para guardar una cara recta y camine hacia Neji que esperaba fuera de la tienda.  
- ¿Cómo estuvo? - murmure.  
- Bueno.  
- ¿Piensas que la bofetada era demasiado? realmente no planeamos eso.  
- Estaba bien - dijo simplemente. Neji ni-san parecía preocupado. Embotado, apático, en las últimas semanas, estaba distinto.  
- ¿Qué es? ¿Paso Algo malo con el plan?  
- No…  
Espere a ver si me decía más, pero no lo hizo.  
- Bien - dije finalmente - Si todo está bien, ¿puedes regresar a la Tierra, por favor? Por favor puedes poner tu brazo alrededor mío, simplemente mostrando que estas a mi lado y que no hay ninguna posibilidad que vayas al cementerio hoy en la noche.  
Neji resopló, pero la mirada perdida desapareció de sus ojos. Para por un breve instante poner su brazo alrededor mío y apretarme.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga_


	76. Mascarada

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Cuando estuve frente a la verja del cementerio pensé: aquí empezó todo el problema. No podría recordar exactamente mis experiencias anteriores en el cementerio, pero esta noche recordé que había muchos momentos trascurridos aquí… recordé como habíamos corrido sin detenernos por varios minutos, cuando algo nos perseguía. Sakura cayendo al agua. La muerte de Ayumi. La búsqueda de Naruto. También recordé que Sakon había asaltado a Corinne la noche del Regreso al baile. Y que Sasuke había venido a rescatarla, y que aunque ambos lo negara… ése había sido el principio para ellos. Este cementerio había visto mucho.  
Este cementerio había sido el principio, y el fin también. Y quizá aquí sería esta noche otro fin.  
Empecé el trabajo. La lapida estaba en el cementerio, claro, dónde el césped estaba inmóvil y la tumba estaba marcada con las coronas de flores. La piedra era muy simple, con una inscripción breve. Me arrodille y puse el ramillete de rosas delante de ella. En la oscuridad, ambos colores parecían el mismo, como sangre seca. Me arrodille y plegue mis manos calladamente. Entonces espere.  
A mi alrededor el cementerio estaba inmóvil. Parecía estar esperando conmigo. Escuche un sonido. Los pasos pesados de alguien. Con mi cabeza abajo, me quede callada, mientras pretendía que no había notado nada. Los pasos parecían más cerca.  
- Hola, Tenten.  
Eche una mirada alrededor rápidamente.  
- Oh-Sakon - dije - me asustaste.  
- ¿Sí? - los labios de Sakon desollaron atrás en una mueca desquiciada - Lo siento, que mal que te haya asustado. Sólo yo y nadie más.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sakon? ¿No estaba bien la fiesta?  
- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Pero supongo que se la respuesta. Estas aquí por Ameyuri, UNA Luz en la Oscuridad - leyó sarcásticamente.  
- Eso es - dije uniformemente. - "Ameyuri" la luz de los medios, sabes. Y ciertamente estaba rodeada por la oscuridad.  
- Quizá - dijo Sakon y trabajó su mandíbula meditativamente - Pero sabes Tenten, es una cosa cómica y es que después de la oscuridad… hay siempre algo… más allá esperando.  
- Como esta noche - dije, mirando al cielo. Estaba claro y punteado con estrellas débiles. - Es esta noche oscura, pero antes o después el sol volverá a surgir.  
- Sí, pero la luna surge primero. - dijo Sakon, se rio entre dientes, como si se acordara de algún chiste - ¿Eh, Tenten, alguna vez has ido a ver mi parcela familiar? Ven te la enseñare. No está lejos.  
Si claro, igual como se la mostró a Corinne, pensé. En cierto modo estaba disfrutando esto, pero nunca perdí de vista a lo que había venido aquí. Mis fríos dedos se zambulleron en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y encontraron una pequeña Daga allí.  
- Preferiría quedarme aquí.  
- ¿Estas segura? Un cementerio es un lugar peligroso para estar solo.  
- Lo sé.  
Él estaba sonriendo abiertamente de nuevo, desplegando los dientes como lápidas.  
- Sin embargo, puedes verlo de aquí si tienes buen ojo. - Señalando, hacia la parte del cementerio más apartado - ¿Ves eso… esa clase de red brillante en el medio?  
- No.  
Había una luminosidad pálida encima de los árboles en el lugar. Puse los ojos en él.  
- Ah venga, Tenten. Mira bien…. Mira hacia donde está la luna y verás bien.  
- Sakon, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí. No voy.  
- No, tu no - dijo él. Y entonces, mis dedos se apretaron en la daga, abarcándola en mi puño, él agregó engatusándome con la voz - quiero decir, si vas ¿Te cuento la historia de esa lápida mortuoria? Es una gran historia. Mira, la lápida mortuoria está hecha de mármol rojo, el único de su tipo en todo el cementerio. Y esa pelota encima ¿ves ahí? debe pesar sobre una tonelada. Pero se mueve. Se mueve siempre que alguien se va a morir. Mi abuelo no creyó eso; él puso un rasque en el lado derecho abajo y en frente. Él salía y lo verificaba todos los meses o así. Entonces un día vino y encontró un arañazo atrás. La pelota se había vuelto completamente hacia atrás. Él hizo todo él pudo para devolverla, pero no pudo. Era demasiado pesada. Y esa noche, en la cama, él se murió. Lo enterraron bajo ella.  
- Él tuvo un ataque cardíaco probablemente por el esfuerzo - dije cáusticamente, pero mis palmas me estaban picando - Eres muy cómico, siempre tan fresco. Ya me voy, Sakon. He tenido bastante.  
Él me impidió el paso, y dijo:  
- Le gritaste esa noche a Ino, aunque, no lo hiciste…  
Retrocedí.  
- ¿Cómo sabes qué…?  
Sakon rodó sus ojos.  
- Deme crédito para un poco inteligencia, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé mucho, Tenten. Por ejemplo, yo sé lo que está en tu bolsillo.  
Mis dedos se calmaron.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- La Daga, Tenten. Yo tengo un amigo que está en éstas cosas. - la sonrisa de Sakon fue creciendo, mirando mi cara como si fuera su película favorita de televisión. Como cuando el gato se ha cansado de jugar con un ratón, él estaba instalándose. - Y sé para lo que la tienes, también. Entonces tiró atrás su cabeza y se rio ruidosamente.  
Retrocedí un paso.  
- ¿Piensa que eso va a ayudarte? - agrego - Pero voy a decirle un secreto…  
Mis ojos midieron la distancia entre yo y el camino. Guarde la calma de la cara, pero un temblor violento estaba empezando dentro de mí. No supe si por fuera estaba tiritando.  
- No vas a ninguna parte, bebé - dijo Sakon, y una mano grande me abrochó la muñeca. Estaba caliente y húmeda, podía sentir debajo de mi puño la mano húmeda.  
- Vas a quedarte aquí.  
Mi cuerpo estaba ahora más cerca de él. Empujo la cabeza hacia adelante, y había una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.  
- Déjame ir, Sakon. Me haces daño  
El pánico encendió mis nervios a la percepción de Sakon. Y su mano me agarró más fuertemente.  
- Éste es un secreto, mira que nadie más lo sabe - dijo Sakon, mientras seguía tirándome hacia él, sentía su respiración caliente en mi cara - Viniste aquí toda engalanada contra el asesino...  
Mi corazón estaba golpeando.  
- Déjame ir.  
- Primero quiero que me acompañe allí. A ver la lápida mortuoria ahora - dijo él, volviéndome para que no pudiera dejar de mirarla. Y tenía razón; podría verlo, como un monumento rojo con un globo brillante en la cima. Un globo. Esa pelota de mármol parecía como… parecía como…  
- Ahora parece verla. ¿Qué vez allí, Tenten? - Sakon siguió, su voz, ronca con la excitación.  
Era la luna llena. Había subido mientras él había estado hablando conmigo, y ahora colgó sobre las colinas, absolutamente redondo y enormemente estirado, era como una red grande e hinchada...como una pelota.  
Y eso era lo que la lápida mortuoria parecía. Como una luna llena que goteaba sangre.  
- Viniste aquí protegida, Tenten - me dijo Sakon, más aun roncamente - Pero no podrás hacerme daño con un cuchillito para uñas.  
Y entonces gruñó.  
Ninguna garganta humana podría hacer ese sonido. No era una imitación de un animal; era un animal con un gruñido gutural.  
Estaba mirándolo, mirándolo con escepticismo. Lo que estaba viendo era tan horrible que mi mente no podía aceptarlo…  
Grite.  
- Te dije que era una sorpresa. ¿Te gusta? - dijo. Su voz era espesa con la saliva, y su lengua enrojecida se movió de arriba hacia abajo. Era algo grotesco, sus ojos eran absolutamente negros.  
- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras que nadie te va a oír - agregó.  
Cada músculo en mi cuerpo estaba rígido, intentando zafarme. Era una reacción visceral, la respiración de Sakon era caliente, y olía salvaje, como un animal. No tenía fuerzas para gritar de nuevo.  
- Hay otras cosas además de humanos corrientes - dijo Sakon, la nueva voz estaba sorbiendo - Tu amiguita Corinne Uchiha lo sabe muy bien, ¿no? Espero que no venga esta noche… porque nosotros vamos a tener alguna diversión.  
Aunque él se paraba en dos pies, su cuerpo estaba jorobado y extrañamente torcido.  
Mis forcejeos eran débiles cuando él me tiro a tierra. Yo era fuerte pero él mucho más.  
- Siempre has sido demasiado buena para mí, ¿verdad? Bien, ahora vamos a averiguar lo mucho que me has extrañando.  
No puedo respirar, pensé ferozmente. Su brazo estaba por mi garganta, bloqueando el aire. Unas olas grises rodaron a través de mi cerebro. Si yo me desmayaba ahora…  
- Vas a desear morir tan rápido como Ameyuri. - La cara de Sakon floto sobre la mía - ¿Alguna vez has oído la historia de Caperucita Roja?  
El gris estaba convirtiéndose en oscuridad, manchado con poco. Como las estrellas, pensé. Estoy desplomándome sobre las estrellas…  
- Sakon, suéltala - gritó Neji.  
Sakon está babeando el gruñido, rompió fuera de el con un sorprendido gimoteo.  
El brazo contra mi garganta soltó la presión, y el aire se apresuró a mis pulmones.  
Sus pies estaban golpeando alrededor mío.  
- He esperado mucho tiempo para hacer esto - dijo Sakon. Neji estaba dando tirones a la cabeza de cabellos grises.  
Entonces la mano de Neji bolo por la cara de Sakon. La Sangre brotó de su nariz.  
Sakon hizo helar mi corazón. Saltó sobre Neji, tan rápido, demasiado rápido, torciendo su brazo y extendiendo sus dedos. Neji se retiró bajo el ataque y yo aturdida, intente levantarme del suelo. No pude; todos mis músculos estaban temblando ingobernablemente. Pero alguien más tomo a Sakon alejándolo de Neji, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.  
- Me gustan los viejos tiempos, Sakon - dijo Sasuke, mientras Sakon se ponía de pie para enfrentarlo…  
Sakon lo miró fijamente un minuto, entonces intento correr.  
Era rápido, regateando con la agilidad animal entre las filas de tumbas. Pero Sasuke era más rápido y lo alcanzo.  
- ¿Tenten, estas herida? ¿Tenten? - Hinata estaba arrodillándose a mi lado.  
Cabeceaba, no podía hablar y permití a Hinata apoyar mi cabeza.  
- Sabía que debimos detenerlo antes, lo sabía - siguió Hinata angustiadamente.  
Sasuke estaba arrastrando a Sakon.  
- Siempre supe que eras un cobarde. - dijo empujándolo contra una lápida mortuoria - Pero no sabía que eras un tonto. Pensé que habías aprendido a no asaltar a las jóvenes en los cementerios, pero no. Tenías que presumir con lo que le hiciste a Ameyuri. Eso no fue inteligente, Sakon.  
Los miraba cuando se enfrentaban. Diferentes, incluso aunque ambos parecieran criaturas de la oscuridad.  
Sasuke estaba pálido, sus ojos negros ardían por el enojo y amenaza, pero había una dignidad, casi una pureza sobre él. Estaba como un ángel tallado en el mármol, inflexible. Sakon apenas parecía un animal atrapado. Se agachó, respirando dificultosamente, sangre y saliva se mezclaban en su pecho. Esos ojos negros relucieron con el odio y temor, y sus dedos trabajaron como si les gustara arañar algo. Un sonido bajo salió de su garganta.  
- No te preocupes, no voy a golpearte - dijo, Sasuke. - No a menos que intentes escapar. Podemos ir a la cabaña en ruinas a charlar un poco. Te gusta contar historias, Sakon; bien, entonces cuéntame una.  
Sakon saltó a él, mientras abovedando la recta de la tierra para la garganta de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke estaba listo. Sospeche que Sasuke y Neji disfrutaron de la pelea, luego lo ataron con el cordón de nilón. Él podría caminar, y Sasuke sostuvo la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo guio urgentemente al camino al de la cabaña.  
Dentro de esta, Sasuke empujó a Sakon hacia la tierra cerca de la tumba abierta.  
- Ahora - dijo - Nosotros vamos a hablar. Y vas a cooperar, Sakon, o vas a estar muy afligido.

* * *

_Tenten_


	77. Conoce a tu enemigo

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me sentaba en lo alto del muro en ruinas.  
- Dijiste que estaba siendo peligroso, Sasuke, pero no dijiste que ibas a permitirle estrangularme.  
- Estaba esperando que diera un poco más de información, sobre todo después de que él admitió estar allí cuando Ameyuri murió. Pero no debí de haber esperado.  
- ¡Yo no he admitido nada! no puedes demostrar nada - Sakon dijo. Su voz fue como un quejido. La hinchazón en su cara, los cardenales y sangre seca no eran normales.  
- Éste no es un tribunal de derecho, Sakon - aclaro Neji  
- Pero si fuera, nosotros tendríamos un caso bastante bueno - agregó Sasuke.  
- Bastante para ponerlo lejos de conspiración para cometer asesinato, yo pienso.  
Sakon miraba de uno a otro.  
- No voy a decirles nada.  
- ¿Sakon, sabes lo que eres? eres un matón - dijo Hinata - Y los matones siempre hablan.  
- No tengo en cuenta a una niña y su amenaza - dijo a Neji.  
- Bien, si no quieres hablar, supongo que tendré que - dijo Sasuke. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y recogió el grueso montón de hojas que había descargado de Internet. Un pie en el borde de la tumba, descansó la pila de información y hojeo. En ese momento, tuve un pensamiento, se veía terriblemente como Corinne.  
- Éste es un libro por Zaccharie Goodrich, Sakon - dijo él. - Está escrito alrededor del año 1210A.D. Una de las cosas sobre las que habla es posesiones e insectos.  
- ¡No puedes demostrar nada! No tienes ninguna evidencia.  
- ¡Cállate, Sakon! - Sasuke lo miraba - No necesito demostrarlo. Puedo verlo, incluso ahora. ¿Te has olvidado que Corinne es parte de mi familia? - Hubo un silencio, y entonces Sasuke siguió - Cuando nos reunimos hace unos días, había un misterio. Una muchacha estaba muerta. Pero, ¿Quién la mato? ¿Y por qué? Todas las pistas que vi parecían contradictorias. No era una matanza ordinaria, de algún psycho humano fuera de la calle. Yo tenía la palabra de alguien y le confié la evidencia independiente, también. Un asesino ordinario no puede trabajar una tabla de Guija por telequinesis. Un asesino ordinario no puede fundir los fusibles a ciento de millas de distancia. No, esto era alguien con el tremendo poder físico y psíquico. De por lo que Tayuya me dijo, no era realmente humano… Ahí es donde la viene el alta, y el alta es la razón para matar. Pero el doctor policíaco no encontró nada de procedencia externa en el cuerpo de Ameyuri. No tiene sentido. Y había otra cosa. Estabas en esa casa, Sakon. Cometiste el error de agarrar a Hinata aquella noche, y entonces cometiste el error de soltar la lengua al día siguiente, diciendo las cosas que no podrías saber a menos que estuvieras allí.  
Sakon dio un alarido de impotencia y luego sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.  
- ¿Qué teníamos nosotros? - continuo Sasuke - ¿Un asesino vicioso con potencia de sobra? O un matón de la escuela secundaria que no podría organizar un viaje al retrete sin caerse encima de ¿Sus propios pies? ¿Qué? La evidencia apuntó ambas maneras, y yo no sabía que pensar. Entonces fui a ver el cuerpo de Ameyuri. Y allí estaba, el misterio más grande de todos. Sus ojos eran azules - El dedo de Sasuke esbozó una línea afilada abajo sus ojos - Típico, tradicional… ella no estaba poseída, entonces significa que tú la asesinaste. Ya que eres tú el poseído. Y alguien tiene que haberte hecho eso a ti…  
Cerré mis ojos, y oí que Hinata tragaba difícilmente al lado de ella.  
Saque una mano para buscar la de Hinata y la sostuve firme, pero ella siguió escuchando. Sasuke no había entrado en este tipo de detalle en su explicación a nosotros antes, y se había ahorrado el detalle de "_ir a visitar la tumba de Ameyuri_".  
- En la información que he adquirido hay algo importante - Sasuke carraspeo - Y eso me hizo pensar sobre sangre. Sangre es importante, tú ves. Para nuestro organismo, da vida. Pero es bueno para otras cosas, también. Por ejemplo… la iniciación. La "_iniciación y Poder"_. Ahora yo estaba pensando sobre esas dos cosas, poniéndolos, junto con lo que yo había visto de ti, Sakon. Pequeñas cosas en que realmente no había reparado. Pero yo recordé algo que Corianne me había dicho sobre estas cosas, y decidí comprobarlo… busque casos muy conocidos en Francia, que ayudaron a interpretar el comportamiento de enfermedades siquiátricas, pero ambos sabemos que no estas mal de la cabeza, ¿no? - Sasuke alzó un pedazo de papel - Y allí estaba, en Francia. Te saque una copia de la página para poder leértelo. Los Pequeños bosques, pequeño secreto familiar, si puedes leer entre líneas. - Mirando hacia abajo al papel, leyó: - 12 de noviembre. Velas hechas, hilar el lino. Estamos cortos de harina de maíz y sal, pero vamos de pasar el invierno. Pequeña alarma; esas cosas atacaron a _Leblanc_ cuando volvía del bosque. He tratado la herida con el cetrino y la corteza, pero su nuca no deja de sangrar. Me temo... No les he dicho a nadie, los resultados pero Leblanc… - Sasuke suspiro - Esta victima sigue aquí hablando sobre el problema del insecto - agregó Sasuke, buscando. - en otras partes parece que de repente hubo frecuentes ataques, sobre todo, en las muchachas jóvenes. Ella dice cómo ella y su marido se vieron involucrados cada vez más. Y finalmente, esto: Diciembre 20. Problemas con el insecto _Leblanc_ de nuevo. Hemos escuchado los gritos hace unos minutos, y Noel dijo que era el momento. Ayer hizo las balas. Ha cargado su rifle y tendrá que caminar más. Si estamos a salvo, escribiré de nuevo. 21 de diciembre, anoche El insecto _Leblanc_ fue matado. Noel penosamente afligió, pero sus ojos siguieron del color de la madera quemada. Vamos a enterrar a _Leblanc_ en el pequeño cementerio a los pies de la colina. Ojala su alma encuentre paz en la muerte.  
Hinata soltó una exclamación ahogada y miro a Sakon con horror.  
- En la historia oficial de este caso - dijo Sasuke - Que han interpretado en el sentido de que la mujer y su esposo fueron para encontrar a _Leblanc_ que era atacado de nuevo por un insecto, y que el insecto lo mató. Pero eso es extraviarse. Lo que él dice realmente no es que el insecto mató a _Leblanc_, pero ese _Leblanc_, el insecto, fue matado. - Sasuke tomo otra hoja - Él estaba poseído.  
- Siempre supe que había algo sobre ti, Sakon - dijo Hinata, y abrí mis ojos - Nunca podía decir lo que era, pero en el fondo de mi mente algo me decía que estaba raro.  
- Nosotros hacíamos los chistes sobre él - dije, con mi voz aun ronca - Sobre su magnetismo animal y sus habilidades para jugar rugby. Simplemente nunca supe cómo cerca de la marca que estábamos.  
- A veces incluso las personas ordinarias pueden darse cuenta. Lo habría visto, pero estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, no es excusa. Y obviamente alguien más -el asesino psíquico- lo vio enseguida. ¿No Sakon? Un hombre que llevaba una vieja capa vino a ti. Él era alto, con el pelo gris y ojos negros, e hizo algún tipo de trato contigo. A cambio de algo…, como pulir las habilidades que esa cosa te ha otorgado, sin que controle tu mente ni se apodere de tu voluntad. ¿Puedes ver, oír, e incluso oler mejor, cierto? ¿Eres más rápido y fuerte? Porque según _Zaccharie Goodrich_ - Sasuke taladró las copias en su rodilla - un hombre que ha sido poseído por un insecto mayormente necesita ser iniciado. Eso significa que puedes tener el insecto toda tu vida pero nunca saberlo porque nunca es activado. Pero el hombre de la gabardina lo sabía. Él supo que tienes que matar. Después de eso… podrías disfrutar de tus habilidades.  
Una mirada de sospecha pasó encima de los rasgos carnosos de Sakon, y, a continuación, una mirada de la furia renovada.  
- ¡Me engañaste! ¡Tú planeaste esto!  
- Muy inteligente - dijo Neji.  
- No bromeaba - agregue.  
- Yo sabía que no sería capaz de resistirse después que una de las chicas estuviese sola - dijo Sasuke - Usted pensaba que el cementerio era el lugar perfecto para matar; tiene total privacidad. Y yo supe que no podrías resistirte presumiendo sobre lo que habías hecho. Tenía la esperanza de que le dijeras más a Tenten sobre el otro asesino, el que realmente tiró a Ameyuri por la ventana. El asesino, Sakon. ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde se esconde?  
La mirada de Sakon de odio venenoso cambió a una sonrisa de desprecio.  
- ¿Piensas que te diría eso? Él es mi amigo.  
- Él no es tu amigo, Sakon. Te está usando. Y es un asesino.  
- No. Piénsalo bien, Sakon - agregó Neji.  
- Ya eres un accesorio. Esta noche intentaste matar a Tenten. Muy pronto no vas a ser capaz de volver, incluso si lo deseas. Se inteligente y detén esto ahora. Dinos lo que sabes.  
Sakon descubrió sus dientes.  
- Yo no estoy diciendo nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?  
Intercambiamos miradas. La atmósfera cambió, se cobró con la tensión cuando todos avanzamos hacia Sakon.  
- Realmente no entiendes, ¡hazlo! - dije calladamente. - Sakon, ayudaste a matar a Ameyuri. Ella murió por un ritual obsceno para que pudieras cambiar en esa cosa que he visto. Estabas planeando matarme, y a Tayuya, Ino, Sakura y Hinata también, estoy segura. Hazlo ¿piensas que sentimos alguna piedad por ti? ¿Piensas que lo que planteamos aquí es bueno para ti?  
Hubo un silencio. La sonrisa de desprecio estaba marchitándose en los labios de Sakon. Él miraba de uno a otro. Parecíamos implacables. Incluso la cara pequeña de Hinata era rencorosa.  
- _Zaccharie Goodrich_ menciona una cosa interesante - dijo Sasuke, casi agradablemente - Hay una cura para los poseídos. Escuche. Por la luz de la muerte - leyó las hojas en su rodilla - Normalmente se informa y se sostiene por comunicados de doctores dignos que si un hombre-poseído se esquile de uno de sus miembros, él, recuperará su cuerpo y voluntad original. _Goodrich_ sigue para contar la historia de _Raimbaud de Auvernia_, un hombre-poseído que fue curado cuando un carpintero cortó sus manos, el cuerpo viscoso salió por su nuca y luego desapareció. Claro, probablemente es horrorosamente doloroso, pero la historia dice que _Raimbaud_ agradeció al carpintero "_por librarlo para siempre de la maldición_" - Sasuke levantó su cabeza - Ahora, estoy pensando que si Sakon no ayuda con la información, al menos podemos asegurarnos de que no mate de nuevo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?  
Neji hablo.  
- Creo que es nuestro deber curarlo.  
- Todo que lo tenemos que hacer es cortarle uno de sus miembros - Hinata estaba de acuerdo.  
- No puedo pensar en un derecho de compensación - dije.  
Los ojos de Sakon se abrieron asustados. Bajo la suciedad y sangre su cara normalmente roja había palidecido.  
- ¡Estás mintiendo!  
- Trae el hacha, Neji - dijo Sasuke - Tenten, toma uno de sus zapatos.  
Sakon dio un puntapié cuando lo hice, apuntando a mi cara. Neji vino y en mi cabeza puso un martillo-bloqueo.  
- No te pongas las cosas peor, Sakon - chillo Hinata.  
El pie desnudo que expuse era grande, la planta del pie tan sudado como las palmas de Sakon.  
- Acabemos con esto - dije.  
- ¡Estás bromeando! - Aulló Sakon, luchando para que Hinata tuviera que venir y agarrar su otra pierna y arrodillarse en ella - ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes!  
- Todavía estoy esperando - dijo Sasuke. Trabajando juntos, nosotros estiramos a Sakon, su cabeza, encerrada en el brazo de Neji, extendieron y fijaron sus piernas por nosotras. Asegurándonos de que Sakon pudiera ver lo que hacía, Sasuke equilibró una rama gruesa adelante del borde de la tumba. Levantó el hacha y la dejo caer fuertemente, cortando el palo con un golpe.  
- Es suficiente - dijo él - Tenten, enrolla los pantalones de su pierna. Después ata ese cordón antes de su tobillo tan firme como puedas para un torniquete. Por otra parte él quiere sangrar.  
- ¡No puedes hacer esto! - Grito Sakon - ¡No puedes hacerlooooooo!  
- Grita todo lo que quieras, Sakon. Hasta aquí, nadie va a escuchar, ¿no? - dijo Sasuke.  
- ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo! - gritó Sakon en un rocío de saliva - Esa prima tuya… ¡Es una asesina también!  
- Sé lo que es exactamente - dijo Sasuke - Créeme, Sakon. Lo sé. Pero no tienes ni la mitad de los motivos y razones que ella posee. No tienes ni la mitad de su valor. ¿Todos preparados? Bueno. Aférrense a él; va a saltar cuando lo haga.  
Los gritos de Sakon no eran siquiera palabras ya. Neji estaba sosteniéndolo para que pudiera ver a Sasuke arrodillarse y hacia el objetivo, apoyo la hoja del hacha sobre el tobillo de Sakon para calibrar fuerza y distancia.  
- Ahora - dijo Sasuke, levantando el hacha en alto.  
- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Hablaré! ¡Hablaré! - chillo Sakon, Sasuke lo miro.  
- Demasiado tarde - dijo, y derrumbó el hacha.  
Rebotó en el suelo de la piedra con un sonido metálico resonante y una chispa, pero el ruido era se ahogó por los gritos de Sakon. Sakon tardo varios minutos en comprender que la hoja no había tocado su pie. Hizo una pausa para respirar y salvajemente, miro a Sasuke.  
- Empieza a hablar - dijo Sasuke, con voz helada, implacable.  
Sakon gimoteaba y le salía espuma por la boca.  
- No sé su nombre, pero como has dicho. Y tienes razón; ¡Él controla esos insectos, el hombre! Lo vi quebrar un ciervo en diez segundos, solo con mirarlo. Me mintió - agregó, Sakon gimoteando de nuevo en su voz - Me dijo que yo sería tan fuerte como él. Él dijo que tendría cualquier muchacha que quisiera, de la manera que quisiera, me influencio.  
- Él te informó que podía matar y salirse con la suya - dijo Sasuke.  
- Dijo que yo podía tener esa noche a Tenten. Ella tenía que venir detrás de mí. Quise hacerla rogar pero salió de algún modo de la casa. Podría tener a Tenten y a Tayuya, dijo él. Él quería a Corinne Uchiha.  
- Pero trataste de matar a Corinne. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, estúpido.  
- Dijo que estaba bien.  
- ¿Por qué? - pregunte a Sasuke en una voz baja, pero me ignoro.  
- Bien Sakon, demuéstranos que estás cooperando. Dinos como encontrar a ese tipo.  
- ¿Encontrarlo? ¡Estas chiflado! - Sakon estalló en risa fea, y Neji apretó el brazo alrededor de su garganta. - Eh, estrangúlame todo lo que quieras; es la verdad. Me dijo que es uno de los Alfiles, uno de los mejores, independientemente de lo que eso significa. Dijo que ha estado haciendo esas cosas desde antes de las pirámides. Dijo que hizo un pacto con el diablo. Podrías clavar una daga en su corazón y no haría nada. No puedes matarlo - La risa se volvió desenfrenada.  
- ¿Dónde se esconde, Sakon? - Sasuke golpeó fuera - Cada persona necesita un lugar para dormir. ¿Dónde está?  
- Me matara si te lo digo. Me comerá, hombre. Dios, si lo que le hizo al ciervo antes de que muriera… - La risa de Sakon estaba convirtiéndose en algo como sollozos.  
- ¿Entonces no es mejor que nos ayudes a destruirlo antes de que te encuentre? ¿Cuál es su punto débil? ¿Cuándo esta vulnerable?  
- Dios el pobre ciervo… - Sakon estaba sollozando.  
- ¿Qué hay de Ameyuri? ¿Lloraste? - dijo Sasuke grandemente. Recogió el hacha - Pienso - dijo él - Que nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo. - Alzó el hacha.  
- ¡No! ¡No! Hablare contigo; te diré algo. Mira, hay un modo de poder sacar ese insecto, tienes que hacerlo por donde entro. Y solo una persona que lo contenga puede hacerle daño a ese hombre... Lo juro ésa es la verdad.  
- No es bastante, Sakon - dijo Sasuke.  
- Por el amor de Dios te diré dónde va a ir esta noche. Si vas allí rápidamente quizás lo detengas.  
- ¿Dónde estará esta noche, que quiere decir? Habla rápido, Sakon.  
- Va a por Tayuya, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo que esta noche tenemos una cada uno. Eso es útil, ¿no? ¡Si te das prisa, quizá llegues allí!  
Sasuke se quedó helado, y yo sentía mi corazón desbocado. Tayuya. No habían pensado en un ataque a Tayuya.  
- Corinne está cuidándola - dijo Hinata - ¿Si, Sasuke-Kun? ¿Sí?  
- Se supone que si - dijo Sasuke - Yo la dejé allí al crepúsculo. Si algo ha pasado, ella me habría llamado…  
- Ustedes - susurró Hinata. Sus ojos eran grandes y sus labios estaban temblando. - Pienso que mejor debemos estar allí ahora.  
La miraron fijamente un momento y nos pusimos en moviendo. El hacha resonó en el suelo cuando Sasuke la dejó caer.  
- ¡Eh, no pueden dejarme así! ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Va a regresar por mí! ¡Regresen y desátenme mis manos! - chilló Sakon. Ninguno de nosotros contestó.  
Todos corrimos hacia abajo de la colina, nos amontonamos en el auto de Sasuke.  
Yo maneje, me fui acelerando, redondee esquinas peligrosamente rápido e ignore señales de parada, pero una parte de mí no quería llegar a la casa de Tayuya. Quería dar la vuelta al auto y cambiar el sentido. Estoy tranquila; siempre estoy tranquila, pensé. Pero solo era por fuera. Sabía muy bien cómo parecer tranquila por fuera cuando dentro todo estaba rompiéndose.  
Redondeamos la última esquina hacia la Calle del Abedul y toque los frenos.  
- ¡Oh, Dios! - Hinata lloró en el asiento trasero. - ¡No! ¡No!  
- Rápido - dijo Sasuke - Todavía puede haber una oportunidad.  
De un tirón abrió la puerta e incluso estaba fuera antes de que el auto se parara. Atrás, Hinata seguía sollozando.

* * *

_Tenten_


	78. Confié en ti

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

El automóvil derrapó detrás de uno de los coches de policía que estaban cruzados en la calle. Había luces por todas partes, luces de azul brillante y rojo y ámbar, luces brillantes de la casa de Tayuya-  
- Quédense aquí - chasqueó Neji ni-san, y se zambulló fuera, siguiendo a Sasuke.  
- ¡No! - di tirones a mi cabeza; quería agarrarlo y arrastrarlo de nuevo. La náusea vertiginosa que había sentido desde que Sakon había mencionado a Tayuya estaba agobiándome.  
Es demasiado tarde; había sabido en el primer momento que era demasiado tarde. Neji ni-san sólo iba a conseguir que también lo mataran.  
- Te quedas, Hinata mantén las puertas cerradas. Voy a ir tras ellos - dijo Tenten.  
-¡No! ¡Estoy enferma de que todos me digan que me quede! - llore luchando con el cinturón de seguridad, abriéndolo finalmente. Todavía estaba llorando, pero podría ver bastante para salir del automóvil y caminar hacia la casa de Tayuya. Oí a Tenten corriendo detrás de mí.  
La actividad parecía concentrarse en la parte delantera: la gente gritando, una mujer, gritando, el chisporroteo expreso de radios policíacas. Yo y Tenten fuimos directamente a la parte de atrás, a la ventana de Tayuya. ¿Que está equivocado en este cuadro? Pensé a medida que nos acercábamos.  
La equivocación de lo que estaba mirando era innegable, todavía difícilmente para ponerse un dedo. La ventana de Tayuya estaba abierta pero ¿cómo podía estar abierta? la media hoja de vidrio de una ventana de la bahía nunca abre, pensé. Pero entonces ¿cómo podrían estar las cortinas temblando fuera de la ventana?  
No abierto, roto. Los cristales estaban en el camino de grava, bajo los pies.  
Había fragmentos en el marco desnudo como una sonrisa abierta con dientes salidos. Lo habían roto para entrar en la casa de Tayuya.  
Gritó agonizante en furia.  
- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué?  
- Quédate aquí - dijo Tenten, mientras se humedecía los labios secos.  
- Para de decir eso. Yo puedo encajarlo, Tenten. Estoy enfadada, por todo. Lo odio.  
Tenten me tomo del brazo y se fue hacia adelante. Nos acercamos al agujero abierto. Las cortinas ondearon. Había bastante espacio entre nosotras para ver dentro.  
En el último momento, Tenten me empujó lejos y se asomó primero. El lugar estaba como el cráter salido en la tierra después de que un meteoro ha caído y explotado, o como el esqueleto carbonizado de un bosque después de un fuego intenso.  
Poder y violencia todavía se sentían en el aire, pero el evento principal había terminado. Este lugar había sido violado. Tenten dejo de mirar por la ventana, y se dobló sobre sí misma con náuseas. Cerrando los puños para que las uñas se clavaran en sus palmas, me incline hacia adelante y miró.  
El olor fue lo que me golpeó primero. Un olor mojado, carnoso y cobrizo. Lo sentí, y saboree mordiéndome accidentalmente la lengua. En el estéreo sonaba algo que yo no podía oír por los gritos del frente de la casa y el sonido de tambores-surf en mis propios oídos. Mis ojos, se ajustaron a la oscuridad de adentro, sólo podía ver rojo. Simplemente rojo.  
Porque ése era el nuevo color del cuarto de Tayuya. El azul se había ido. El papel de empapelar rojo, el confortador rojo. Rojo en las grandes salpicaduras ostentosas por el suelo. Como si algún niño había conseguido un cubo de pintura roja y se había vuelto loco. El tocadiscos hizo clic y la aguja giró atrás al principio. Con un susto, reconocí la canción cuando volvió a empezar.  
Se trata de "_Buenas noches, cariño_".  
- Monstruo - abrí la boca. El dolor se disparó a través de mi estómago. Mi mano agarró el marco de la ventana, más firme, más firme - ¡Monstruo, lo odio! ¡Lo odio!  
Tenten me oyó y se enderezó volviéndose. Empujó temblorosamente algunos cabellos de su frente hacia los lados y respiro profundamente, tratando de parecer que podría hacer frente.  
- Te está cortando la mano - dijo - Aquí, déjame ver.  
Ni siquiera sabía que estaba apretando el cristal roto. Permití que Tenten tomara mi mano, pero en lugar de permitirle examinarla, me la apretó el propio frío de Tenten. Tenten parecía terrible: los ojos oscuros vidriaron, labios azul-blancos y temblorosos. Pero Tenten todavía estaba intentando cuidar de mí, todavía intentando mantenernos unidas.  
- Vamos - dije, mirándola intensamente. - Grita si quieres. Pero sacarlo de alguna manera. No tienes que ser tan fría y mantenerlo todo en tu interior en estos momentos. Tienes todo el derecho a perder la compostura hoy.  
Por un momento Tenten apenas estaba aquí, temblando, pero entonces agitó su cabeza con un horrible intento de una sonrisa.  
- No puedo. Simplemente no soy así. Vamos, permíteme mirar la mano.  
Podía haber argumentado, pero vino Neji dando la vuelta de la esquina. Comenzó violentamente para ver que estábamos aquí.  
- ¿Qué hacen? - dijo. Y vio la ventana.  
- Está muerta - dijo Tenten rotundamente.  
- Ya sé - Neji parecía una mala fotografía de sí mismo - Me lo dijeron desde el principio. Solo quería que fuera... - Él se detuvo.  
- Explotó. Incluso después de que se lo prometiéramos…  
Tenten se detuvo también. No había nada más para decir.  
- Pero la policía tendrá que creernos ahora - dije, mirando a Neji, entonces, Tenten, buscando algo que agradecer - Tendrán.  
- No - dijo Neji - No quieren, Hinata-sama. Porque están diciendo que es un suicidio.  
- ¿Un suicidio? ¿Han visto ese cuarto? ¿Lo llaman suicidio? - Llore, alzando la voz.  
- Están diciendo que estaba mentalmente desequilibrada. Están diciendo que tomo unas tijeras.  
- Oh, mi Dios - dijo Tenten, apartándose - Piensan que se sentía culpable por haber matado a Ameyuri.  
- Alguien irrumpió en esta casa - dije furiosamente. ¡Tienen que admitir que…!  
- No - La voz de Neji era suave, como si estuviera muy cansado. - Mira la ventana todos los cristales están fuera. Alguien del interior lo rompió.  
Y eso es el resto de lo que está equivocado en el cuadro, pensé.  
- Probablemente para, salir - dijo Tenten. Se veían uno a otro en silencio, derrotados.  
- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-Kun? - pregunte calladamente - ¿Esta delante dónde todos pueden verlo?  
- No, una vez que descubrió que estaba muerta se dirigió atrás. Venía a buscarlo. Él debe estar en torno a...  
- ¡Shh! - dije. La gritería del frente había parado. La mujer que había estado gritando ya estaba en silencio. En la relativa calma se podía oír una voz tenue de más allá de los árboles de nogal negro en la parte posterior del patio.  
- ¡Se suponía que estabas mirándola!  
El tono me puso la piel de gallina.  
- ¡Es él! - dijo Neji - Y está con Corinne. Vamos.  
Ellos estaban entre los árboles, podía oír la voz de Sasuke claramente.  
Los dos estaban enfrentándose a la luz de la luna.  
- Confié en ti, Corinne. ¡Confié en ti! - decía Sasuke. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ni con Sakon en el cementerio. Pero fue más que la ira - Y tú apenas le permites pasar - siguió Sasuke, sin vernos cuando llegamos, sin darle una oportunidad a Corinne para contestar - ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? Fuiste demasiado cobarde para luchar contra él, por lo menos haberme llamado.  
La cara de Corinne era dura, cerrada. Sus ojos negros relucieron, y no había nada perezoso o casual en su postura ahora. Ella parecía inflexible y frágil como un vaso de cristal. Abrió la boca, pero Sasuke interrumpió.  
- Es mi culpa. Debería haber sabido mejor. Todos lo sabían, me advirtieron, pero no escuche.  
Oh, no. Corinne hecho un vistazo hacia Neji al margen. Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo.  
- Sasuke, espera - dijo Neji - Pienso que…  
- ¡Debí haber escuchado! - Sasuke colérico. No parecía oír a Neji - Debí quedarme con ella. ¡Le prometí que estaría segura y mentí! Se murió, pensando que la traicioné.  
Podría verlo ahora en su cara, la culpa lo carcomía como el ácido.  
- Si me hubiera quedado aquí - continuo.  
- ¡También estarías muerto! - dijo Corinne - No es un persona ordinaria con el que estamos tratando. Te habría roto en dos como una ramita seca.  
Por un momento pude ver en su rostro…, la mano izquierda de Corinne estaba en su vientre, pero con la oscuridad de su vestimenta no podía distinguir nada más que solo su rostro pálido.  
- ¡Y habría sido mejor! - Sasuke grito. Su pecho se movía con esfuerzo. - ¡Habría muerto mejor con ella viendo como la defendía! Lo que pasó, ¿Corinne? - Se tranquilizó al instante, tranquilo, muy tranquilo; sus ojos negros se veían febrilmente en su pálido rostro, su voz viciosa, venenosa, mientras hablaba - ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada con algún otro muchacho a través de los arbustos? O simplemente ¿demasiado desinteresada para interferir?  
Corinne no dijo nada. Estaba tan pálida como Sasuke, cada músculo tenso y rígido. Olas de furia negra estaban subiendo de ella cuando miró a Sasuke.  
- O quizá disfrutaste - continuo Sasuke, adelantándose unos pasos hasta estar cara a cara con Corinne - Sí, probablemente te gustó estar con otro asesino. ¿Era bueno, Corinne? ¿Te permitió mirar?  
Corinne levanto el puño y le pegó a Sasuke.  
Pasó demasiado rápido para que mi ojo lo pudiera seguir. Sasuke cayó hacia atrás en el suelo blando, las piernas yaciendo largo. Tenten clamó algo, y Neji saltó delante de Corinne. Valiente, pensé, pero tonto. El aire estaba crujiendo con electricidad. Sasuke levantó una mano a su boca y encontró sangre, negra en la luz de la luna. Avanece tambaleándome y agarre su brazo. Corinne estaba viniendo de nuevo por él. Neji cayó delante de él, tapándole el camino.  
Él dejó caer sus rodillas al lado de Sasuke, sentándose sobre sus talones, tendiendo la mano.  
- ¡Basta, suficiente! ¿De acuerdo? - gritó.  
Sasuke estaba intentando levantarse. Me aferre más firmemente a su brazo.  
- ¡No! Sasuke-Kun…  
- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! - Rogó. Tenten agarrando su otro brazo.  
- Corinne ¡déjalo solo! ¡Basta con dejarlo! - Neji estaba diciendo bruscamente.  
Estamos todos locos, pensé. Tratando de romper una lucha entre dos enojados y habilidosos enloquecidos. Van a matarnos sólo para callarnos.  
Corinne va a golpear con fuerza a Neji como una mosca. Pero Corinne había parado, con Neji bloqueando su camino. Por un largo momento la escena permanecía helada, nadie se mueve, todos rígidos con la tensión. Entonces, despacio, la posición de Corinne se relajó.  
Su mano derecha únicamente bajo y dibujó una respiración lenta. Comprendí que estaba sosteniendo su propia respiración. La cara de Corinne estaba fría como una estatua tallada en el hielo.  
- Muy bien, ahí tienes tu manera - dijo, y su voz también estaba fría -. Pero yo he terminado aquí. Me voy. Y esta vez muchacho, si me sigues, te mataré. Promesa o no promesa.  
- No te seguiré - dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera tragados cristales.  
Corinne se quitó a tirones algunos cabellos del rostro, enderezándose. Con una mirada a Neji, que escasamente parecía verla. Pude verlo, Corinne quito su mano y esta estaba manchada de negro… ella se volvió a ir.  
Entonces retrocedió y habló clara y precisamente, cada palabra una flecha destinada a Sasuke.  
- Lo advertí - dijo - Sobre lo que soy, y sobre qué lado ganaría. Tu debiste escuchar cómo, el muchacho pequeño. Quizá aprendas algo de esta noche.  
- He aprendido que no vale la pena confiar en ti - Dijo Sasuke - Sal de aquí, Corinne. No quiero volver a verte nunca.  
Sin otra palabra, Corinne se volvió y se alejó en la oscuridad.  
Solté el brazo de Sasuke y él puso la cabeza entre sus manos.  
Sasuke se levantó, sacudiendo a sí mismo como un gato que se había celebrado en contra de su voluntad.  
Caminó un poco de distancia de nosotros, evitando mirarnos. Simplemente estaba allí de pie. La rabia parecía haberlo dejado tan rápidamente como había llegado.  
¿Qué decimos ahora? Me pregunte. ¿Qué podemos decir? Sasuke tenía razón en una cosa: nosotros le habíamos advertido sobre Corinne y él no había escuchado. Parecía creer de verdad que podía confiar en ella. Y entonces todos nos habíamos descuidado, confiando en Corinne porque era fácil y porque necesitábamos la ayuda. Nadie dijo nada en contra de permitir a Corinne vigilar a Tayuya esta noche.  
Todos fuimos culpables. Pero Sasuke solo se culpaba así mismo. Sabía que estaba fuera de control la furia hacia Corinne: su propia vergüenza y remordimiento. Se pregunta si Corinne, la cuido. Y se pregunta lo que realmente sucedió esta noche. Ahora Corinne se había ido, probablemente nunca lo sabría.  
No importaba, pensé, era mejor que se hubiera ido.  
Fuera los ruidos se reafirmaban: coches que se inician en la calle, el estallido corto de una sirena, puertas cerrando de golpe. Estábamos seguros en el bosquecillo pequeño de árboles por el momento, pero no podíamos quedarnos aquí. Tenten tenía una mano apretada a su frente, los ojos cerrados. Las luces de la casa silenciosa de Tayuya más allá de los árboles. Una ola de puro agotamiento atravesó mi cuerpo. Toda la adrenalina que había sido mi apoyo a lo largo de esta tarde parece haberse evaporado. Ni siquiera me siento enojada ya por la muerte de Tayuya; sólo deprimida y enferma y muy, muy cansada. Desee poder arrastrarme a mi cama en casa y tirarme las mantas encima de la cabeza.  
- Sakon- grite. Y cuando todos se volvieron a mirarme - Lo dejamos en las ruinas. Ahora es nuestra última esperanza. Tenemos que hacer que nos ayude.  
Eso despertó a todos. Sasuke se volvió en silencio, sin hablar ni mirarnos a los ojos, nos siguió de vuelta a la calle. Los coches de policía y ambulancias se habían ido, y condujo al cementerio sin incidentes. Pero cuando llegamos a las ruinas, Sakon no estaba allí.  
- Dejamos sus pies desatados - dijo Neji pesadamente, con una mueca de auto repugnancia.  
- Quizás camino hasta el coche, todavía está allí abajo.  
O podían haberlo agarrado, pensé. No había ninguna marca en el suelo de piedra para demostrarlo. Tenten fue al muro y se sentó, con una mano se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.  
Me apoye contra la chimenea. Habíamos fallado completamente. Ese fue el largo y corto de esta noche. Habíamos perdido y él había ganado. Todo lo que habíamos hecho había acabado hoy en la derrota. Y Sasuke, podía decir, está tomando toda la responsabilidad sobre sus propios hombros.  
Lo mire en la oscuridad, tenía la cabeza arqueada en el asiento delantero cuando conducíamos hacia su mansión. Se me ocurrió otro pensamiento, que envió una emoción de alarma por mis nervios. Sasuke era todo lo que teníamos para protegernos ahora que Corinne se había ido. Y si el propio Sasuke estaba débil y exhausto…  
Me mordí el labio cuando Neji giro hacia su entrada. Una idea se estaba formando en mi mente. Me intranquilizo, incluso asusto, pero otra mirada a Sasuke puso acero en mi determinación.  
El auto todavía estaba aparcado en la entrada, al parecer Corinne lo había abandonado. Me pregunte cómo tenía previsto llegar sobre el campo, y entonces pensé en su súper deportiva.  
Corinne no necesitaba un automóvil.

* * *

_Hinata_


	79. La Clave

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Escuche una voz que susurraba, suave pero dolorosamente.  
- Oh no.

Una voz que pensé nunca escucharía nuevamente en ese rostro, pero una que jamás olvidaría.  
Una onda de movimientos recorría mi piel, y pude sentir que algo se estremecía dentro de mí, gire hacia la voz, mi atención se fijó en un instante, mi mente casi colapso porque no podía dar abasto a todas las emociones de una vez.  
Mis ojos veían borrosos y solo podían distinguir una oleada de radiante luz parecida a mil velas. Pero no importaba. Podía sentirla ahí. La misma presencia que había sentido el primer día que la había visto, una clara plateada luz que brillo en mi conciencia. Llena de una hermosura y sincera pasión y vibrante vida.  
Demandando que me moviera hacia ella y olvidara todo lo demás, Corinne, era realmente Corinne, con sus ojos.  
Su presencia me domino, llenándome hasta mis huellas digitales. Todos mis hambrientos sentidos fueron activados con esa ola de luz, buscándola. Necesitándola.  
Ella se movió lentamente, vacilante. Como si se obligara a ella misma a hacerlo. Yo estaba atrapado en una parálisis similar.  
Corinne.  
La vi igual que como la primera vez. Su oscuro cabello flotando alrededor de su cara y hombros. Su blanca y perfecta piel, su esbelto y fino cuerpo, justo ahora alejado de mí, levanto su mano en protesta.  
- No, Sasuke - dijo en un susurro, y era su voz. Su voz diciendo mi nombre. Pero había tanto dolor en ella que me hizo querer correr hacia ella, sostenerla y prometerle que todo estaría bien.  
- Sasuke, por favor… no puedo.  
Podía ver sus ojos ahora, de un gris demasiado claro, con unas manchitas de color violeta. Llenos de dolor y húmedas lágrimas no derramadas.  
Estas desgarraban mis entrañas.  
- ¿Tu no querías verme? - Mi voz era seca y sucia.  
- Yo no quería que tú me vieras. Oh Sasuke, él puede hacer que pase cualquier cosa y él nos encontraría y vendría hacia acá…  
Alivio y dolorosa alegría me inundaron. Apenas me podía concentrar en sus palabras, y no importaba. La forma en que ella decía mi nombre era suficiente.  
Ese "_Oh Sasuke_" me decía todo lo que le importaba.  
Me moví hacia ella lentamente, mi mano se movió hacia arriba para alcanzar la de ella.  
Vi la manera en que su cabeza se movía, vi sus labios separarse con un fuerte suspiro. Su piel tenía un brillo interior, como una llama brillando translúcidamente en una vela. Gotas húmedas quedaban atrapadas en sus pestañas como diamantes.  
También ella seguía tratando de negarse, protestando, pero no movió su mano a un lado. Ni incluso cuando la solté y la tome, presionando mis frías yemas de las manos como si estuvieran en lados distintos de un panel de vidrio.  
Y a esta distancia sus ojos ya no pudieron evadirme. Nos miramos, sin mirar a ningún otro lado. Hasta que ella dejo de susurrar "_No Sasuke_" y solo susurro mi nombre.  
No podía pensar, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, nada importaba, excepto el hecho de que ella estaba aquí, y nosotros estábamos juntos.  
No note los extraños alrededores, ni me importo que alguien estuviera mirando, despacio muy despacio, cerro mi mano alrededor de la suya, entrelazando mis dedos, como la manera en que tenía que ser, subí mi otra mano hacia su cara, sintiendo la textura de ella con mis dedos y con una sonrisa atrapada en mi garganta . Lagrimas soñadas, pero eran reales. Ella era real.  
Corinne.  
La dulzura me invadió, un placer tan nítido que dolía, solo para quitar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con mi dedo pulgar.  
Toda esa ternura frustrada, toda la emoción que contuve en mi corazón por todo este largo tiempo, salió como una cascada, sumergiéndome, ahogándonos a los dos.  
Vasto un pequeño movimiento y yo ya estaba sosteniéndola, como un ángel en mis brazos, fría y emocionante vida y belleza.  
Haciendo del aire una llama intensa.  
Ella sintió un escalofrió en su abrazo, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios se abrieron lentamente. No había nada mejor que ese beso. Este arranco chispas de mis nervios, derritiendo y disolviendo todo a mí alrededor. Sentí que mi auto control se desato, aunque había tratado arduamente de mantenerlo por miedo a perderla.  
Todo en mi interior, se enervo, los nudos se desataron, y las compuertas se abrieron. Podía sentir sus lágrimas al sostenerla cerca, tratando de fundirme en una sola carne, un cuerpo. Para que así nada nunca pudiera separarnos nuevamente.  
Los dos tratábamos de llorar sin separar el beso. Los delgados brazos de Corinne estaban sobre mi cuello ahora, cada centímetro de ella se acomodaba a mi como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a otro lugar.  
Podía saborear la sal de sus lágrimas en mis labios y me empaparon en dulzura. Sabia, vagamente, que no debía pensar en nada más. Pero ese primer toque eléctrico, de tocar su tan bella piel había llevado mi razón fuera de mi mente.  
Estábamos en un torbellino de fuego, el universo podía estallar, desmoronarse o quemarse y hacerse cenizas, pero lo único que me importaba era poder mantenerla a salvo.  
Pero Corinne estaba temblando, no solo de emoción, también de intensidad que me hacía marearme y ahogarme en placer. Temía. Pude sentirla en su mente y quise proteger esta también. Ser un escudo que la protegiera y que pudiera acabar con cualquier cosa que se atreviera a asustarla. Con algo parecido a un gruñido alce mi cabeza y di una mirada alrededor.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunte, haciendo escuchar mi voz como la de un predador - Si algo trata de lastimarte…  
- Nada puede lastimarme - dijo ella aferrándose a mí, pero se echó hacia atrás para mirar mi cara. - Estoy preocupada por ti, Sasuke, por lo que te pueda hacer, y por lo que él pueda hacerte ver… - Su voz se quebró - Oh Sasuke, vete antes que el venga. Él te puede encontrar a través de mí, por favor, por favor, vete.  
- Pídeme cualquier otra cosa y la hago - dije. El asesino tendría que destrozarme nervio por nervio, musculo por musculo, célula por célula, para hacer que la dejara.  
- Sasuke, es solo un sueño - dijo Corinne desesperadamente y nuevas lagrimas cayeron - No podemos tocarnos realmente, no podemos estar juntos.  
No me importo, no parecía un sueño, se sentía real, eh incluso aunque fuera un sueño no la dejaría, por nadie, no había fuerza en el cielo ni en el infierno que lo pudiera…  
- ¡Equivocado amigo, sorpresa! - dijo una nueva voz, una que nunca había escuchado, pero la reconocí de inmediato como la voz de un asesino. Un cazador de cazadores.  
Y cuando gire, recordé lo que Tayuya, la pobre Tayuya dijo, "_El luce como el diablo_".  
Si el Diablo fuera apuesto y de cabello gris, el usaba una capa, como Tayuya lo había descrito. Sucia y vieja. Lucia como una persona corriente de cualquier gran ciudad, excepto que era tan alto que sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes. Negros como niebla maligna, como un abochornado cielo, su cabello era casi blanco, y estaba peinado como si flotara en el viento. Su gran sonrisa hizo que me sintiera enfermo.  
- Uchiha, debo suponer - haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia - Y por supuesto la hermosa fallecida Corinne, ¿quieres unirte a ella Sasuke-Kun? Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.  
Corinne ahora sollozaba intensamente, cubriendo su boca.  
- Ella no está muerta - dije entre dientes - No sé de qué hablas.  
El lucia joven, más grande que yo, pero aun así joven. No lo era.  
- Sasuke vete ahora - susurro Corinne - Él no puede lastimarme, pero tú eres diferente. Él puede hacer que algo te pase cuando salgas del sueño.  
Mi brazo se cerró alrededor de ella.  
- ¡Bravo! - el hombre de capa aplaudió como si esto alentara a una audiencia invisible, este se tambaleo ligeramente y si este hubiera sido normal habría pensado que estaba ebrio.  
- Sasuke, por favor… - susurro Corinne.  
- Seria impropio dejarte antes de que ni siquiera nos hayan presentado apropiadamente - dijo el hombre de cabellos grises, con sus manos en los bolsillos y acercándose dos pasos más cerca - ¿No quieres saber quién soy?  
Corinne giro sorprendida su cara, asustada, desafiante, y la acomodo en mi hombro. Acomode mi mano alrededor de su cabello, queriendo protegerla de este Loco.  
- Quiero que sepas… - le dije mirando por sobre el cabello de Corinne al hombre.  
- No sé porque no me lo preguntaste en una primera instancia - dijo el hombre golpeándose la mejilla con su dedo índice - Acudiste a todos los demás, y yo soy el único que te lo puede decir. Eh estado cerca por un largo tiempo.  
- Hace cuanto - dije no sorprendido.  
- Un largo tiempo…  
La mirada del hombre se volvió fija, como si mirara a través de los años. Asentí lentamente.  
- Yo ayude a Corinne a escapar de la gran fortaleza de Alfiles. Fui quien le entrego los grandes conocimientos sobre medicinas oscuras y terrenales - El continúo recordando - A sobrevivido gracias a mí, ¿sabes? ¡Ella no entendía la vida, Uchiha! No había nada como ella, un prodigio, al igual que tú. Luego me quede en Europa, era excitante en ese entonces. Decidí quedarme alrededor del país y disfrutar. Era raro sabes, la gente nunca se sentía cómoda a mi alrededor… - Movió su cabeza en negación - Pero un joven vino a pedir mi ayuda, era el novio de una joven muchacha agonizante. Estaba muriendo, él dijo, y quería que hiciera algo por ella. Y entonces… - dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a su rostro, haciéndose cada vez más grande - Lo hice, probando mi más grande experimento. Era una cosita tan linda.  
Gire mi cuerpo para alejar a Corinne de ese loco, y por solo un minuto gire mi cabeza también.  
Debía saberlo o lo tenía que haber descifrado, todo se aclaró en mi mente, la muerte de Tayuya y la de Ameyuri en última instancia acostada en su puerta. Él había empezado esta serie de eventos que terminaban aquí.  
- Corinne - dije. Levantando mi cabeza y mirando al hombre, quien también me devolvió la mirada - Tú eres quien le ha hecho esto a Corinne, quítale esa cosa de su cuerpo….  
- Para salvarle la vida - dijo el hombre, como si yo fuera un estúpido que acababa de aprender una lección - Que tu linda preciosidad ha sabido manejar a la perfección.  
- Un nombre - susurro Corinne - Me ha borrado su nombre…  
El hombre sonrió y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Corinne.  
- Kabuto - dijeron suavemente.  
- Has logrado recordarlo - dijo él orgulloso de Corinne y agregando - Así es como tú me llamabas. Fuiste a mí luego de que tu padre muriera, y nuevamente cuando ese muchacho Francés te dejara plantada, hiciste todo por él, pero él se fue desagradecido y te abandono. Muy raro, ya que eras demasiado hermosa.  
- No fue así como paso - dijo ella entre dientes.  
- Fue incluso más extraño que ella nunca lo olvidara, Uchiha. A ti especialmente, siempre hacia malas comparaciones de Uds. dos, trate de cambiar su cordura, pero nunca funciono. A lo mejor debí haberla matado yo mismo, no sé, pero después me acostumbre e incluso la extrañe cuando se fue. Al principio nunca fue la más brillante, según yo, pero era observadora y sabia como divertirse, le mostré como disfrutaba matar y eventualmente su cerebro se volvió más pequeño, pero ¿qué más daba? Aunque ella nunca hubiese asesinado, no era su cerebro la razón por la que yo la tenía.  
Ya no había ningún vestigio de miedo hacia él, lo odiaba.  
- Yo. ¿Yo, Amigo? - Kabuto apunto a su pecho incrédulo informo que ella quiso regresar aquí un par de veces, aunque el persuadirla fue fácil.  
- Tú la mantuviste alejada de nosotros, maldito. Quisiste transformarla en una asesina.  
- Bastante ayudo ella también, ahora ella está hecha comida para gusanos, de una asesina a una asesinada. Que cómica es la muerte.  
- ¡Te he dicho que no está muerta!  
- Aun no lo está. Pero lo estará, y gracias a ti Uchiha.  
- No le creas Sasuke - dijo Corinne, levantando su cabeza y mirándolo con odio.  
- Bueno mientras tanto, obtuve a tus amigos, Ameyuri era una niña tan dulce, escuche. Y Tayuya fue deleitable, un cuerpo lleno de aroma. Más parecido al de unos 19 años que a los 16.  
Di un paso hacia adelante, pero Corinne me contuvo.  
- ¡Sasuke, No! Este es su territorio y sus habilidades son más grandes que las nuestras. Él nos controla.  
- Precisamente este es mi territorio, en realidad - Kabuto sonrió burlona y sarcásticamente otra vez -. Donde tus peores pesadillas se vuelven realidad, sin ningún costo a cambio. ¿Te gustaría ver como luce tu novia realmente, ahora mismo, sin su maquillaje?  
Corinne hizo un suave sonido, casi como un gemido, la sostuve más fuertemente.  
- Te mostrare como estará dentro de poco ¿Sabes lo que le pasa al cuerpo cuando está bajo tierra por 6 meses? - Kabuto se lamió los labios nuevamente como un perro.  
Ahora entendía porque Corinne temblaba, y había movido su cabeza para alejarse de mí, pero ahora yo la había aprisionado en mis brazos.  
- Está todo bien - le dije suavemente, y a Kabuto - Te estas olvidando, de que yo sé de la muerte Kabuto y no me asusta.  
- No. ¿Pero te emociona? - La voz de Kabuto se volvió más baja, intoxicante - ¿No es así? ¿No te excita la fetidez, la podredumbre, los fluidos de carne descompuesta? ¿No te deleita?  
- Sasuke, por favor déjame ir - Corinne temblaba y me empujaba con sus manos, todo el tiempo girando su cara para que yo no pudiera verla, su voz estallo en lágrimas - Por favor.  
- El único poder que tienes aquí es el poder de la Ilusión - le dije a Kabuto, sosteniendo a Corinne hacia mí y con mi mejilla apoyada a su cabello, podía sentir los cambios en el cuerpo que sostenía, el pelo debajo de mi mejilla parecía áspero y la forma de Corinne parecía achicarse más de lo debido . En cierto modo su piel es parecida al cuero, Kabuto lo aseguro, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.  
- Sasuke no quiero que me mires…  
Con los ojos en Kabuto, gentilmente corrí el tosco cabello oscuro y acaricie el lado del rostro de Corinne, ignorando la ruges contra mis dedos.  
- Pero claro, casi la mayoría del tiempo solo se descompone, que manera de terminar, pierdes todo, piel, carne, músculos, órganos internos, incluso tu perdurable belleza, Corinne-chan. Todo vuelve a la tierra…  
El cuerpo en mis brazos se estaba disminuyendo, pero cerré los ojos y la sostuve más fuertemente.  
Un odio por Kabuto crecía en mi interior.  
- Una ilusión, es todo una Ilusión…  
- Sasuke. Te... - dijo un seco susurro, y desapareció como un papel que vuela por la acera. Estaba sosteniendo el aire, en un minuto se había desvanecido, y me encontré sosteniendo una pila de huesos. Finalmente termino de ese modo, sobre doscientas partes fáciles de ensamblar.  
- Viene con su propia cajita de puzle…  
En el lado más apartado del círculo de luz hubo un crujido, un ataúd blanco era abierto por él, con la tapa hacia arriba.  
- ¿Porque no haces los honores, Uchiha? Pon a Corianne-chan donde pertenece.  
Me había arrodillado, temblando y mirando los finos huesos blancos en mis manos. Es solo una ilusión, Kabuto estaba simplemente controlando mi sueño y me mostraba solo lo que él quería que viera. El realmente no había herido a Corianne, pero la furia en mi interior no reconocía eso.  
Cuidadosamente puse los frágiles huesos en el suelo, tocándolos gentilmente. Entonces mire a Kabuto con desprecio.  
- Esa no es Corinne.  
- Claro que si lo es. La reconocería donde fuera - las manos de Kabuto se extendieron declamando - Reconocería a una mujer tan hermosa en sus huesos…  
- No - una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente. Deje de escuchar la voz de Kabuto y me concentre, apreté mis puños, contraje mis musculo con esfuerzo, era como empujar una roca camino a arriba el luchar contra la influencia de Kabuto, pero el poner los delgados huesos se empezó a hacer difícil y sentí una ligera luz plateada a mí alrededor.  
- Un tapo huesos y una madeja de cabello… que estúpido - me decía - esa es justo ella.  
Una luz brillaba, danzaba, conectando los huesos. Tibia y plateada los rodeaba, cubriéndolos como una rosa en el aire, lo que se levantaba ahí era el rastro de una suave luz, sudor cayo por mis ojos y sentí que mi pulmón iba a reventar. Quieto todavía… Pero con la sangre corriendo. El cabello de Corinne, largo y de negro sedoso se fijaba sus hombros brillando. Los rasgos de Corinne, borrosos al principio y luego claramente definidos formados sobre su cara. Reconstruí cada detalle, gruesas pestañas, pequeña nariz, labios separados como pétalos de rosa. Una luz blanca rodeando su figura, creando un vestido. Y entonces el quebró la taza que habría el camino a la tierra de los muertos.  
- No - mareos me inundaron y sentí como un gran poder salía como un suspiro fuera de mí.  
Un suspiro salió del pecho de la figura, y los ojos grises se abrieron. Corinne sonrió, y sentí el calor de su amor como un arco a su encuentro.  
- Sasuke.  
Su cabeza me miraba hacia el frente, orgullosa como una reina.  
Me gire hacia Kabuto, quien había terminado de hablar y estaba callado.  
- Esto - dije difícilmente - es Corinne. No ese cascaron vació que deje detrás en el suelo. Esta es Corinne, y nada de lo que puedas hacer podrá tocarla.  
Moví hacia afuera mi mano y Corinne la tomo y se paró a mi lado, cuando nos tocamos, sentí una sacudida en ella. Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro, lado a lado, mirando al hombre de cabello gris, nunca me había sentido tan feroz y victorioso en mi vida incluso fuerte también.  
Kabuto nos miró por casi unos veinte segundos y se convirtió en una fiera. Su cara cambio a la de odio. Podía sentir olas de poder maligno en contra de mí y Corinne, y use toda mi voluntad para resistir al maestro de la oscuridad, su furia trataba de separarnos, aullando por toda la habitación, destruyendo todo en su camino. Las velas se apagaron y volaban por el aire como si estuvieran en un tornado. Era como un sueño que se destruía a mí alrededor, haciéndose añicos. Aferre la otra mano de Corinne, el viento despeinaba su cabello, haciéndolo flotar alrededor de su cara.  
- ¡Sasuke! - ella estaba gritando, tratando de hacerse escuchar, luego escuche su voz en mi mente.  
_Sasuke escúchame. Hay una sola cosa que puedes hacer para detenerlo, necesitas convencer a Corinne… necesitas una víctima, Sasuke. Una de sus víctimas. Ella se ha ido pero… confía en ella. Confía en mí. Solo una víctima lo sabe.  
_El nivel del ruido era insoportable, como si un pedazo del tiempo y espacio se estuviera rasgando.  
Sentí que arrebataban las manos de Corinne de las mías y con un grito de desesperación, la busque nuevamente, pero no pude sentir nada, había dejado de hacer esfuerzos de lucha contra Kabuto, no la pude retener más en mi conciencia, la oscuridad se apodero de mí, girando hacia abajo conmigo.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	80. Antes del Anochecer

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

**_Tenten:_**

Sasuke estaba tirado en la cama y parecía muerto, blanco, pero quieto, cuando lo tome, tratando de acostarlo en una mejor posición, su pecho se movió y escuche un leve y ahogado suspiro.  
- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?  
El miro por su amplia habitación tratando de buscar algo.  
- Corinne… - dijo.  
Y luego se calló dejando que su mente se aclarara.  
Su cara cambio, por un espantoso momento pensé que lloraría, pero el cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos.  
- ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? Corinne se ha ido de tu casa, le ha dicho a Fugaku-sama que regresara en dos meses.  
- La perdí, no pude aguantar.  
Sasuke seguía divagando.  
- No te entiendo…  
Su cabeza se alzó abruptamente y pude ver sus negros ojos secos pero totalmente dilatados que se volvían aún más oscuros. Su nariz se ensancho, sus  
labios se retrajeron hacia sus dientes.  
- Kabuto - dijo el nombre como si lo escupiera, como una maldición - ¿Lo viste?  
- ¿Quién es Kabuto? - dije, retrocediendo y tragando, mientras mi estómago se revolvía.  
- Es el asesino… - suspiro - estaba soñando, en realidad no sé si fue un sueño, Corinne estaba ahí, hablamos y luego apareció él - Sasuke se levantó -. Alguien debe detenerlo.  
- ¿Pero cómo?  
Desde que había escuchado su nombre estaba asustada, más asustada que nunca, mucho más asustada y menos confiada.  
- Debo pensar…  
- ¿Pero cómo podemos detenerlo, Sasuke?  
- No era un sueño, él se presentó en mis pensamientos - Sasuke me miro rápidamente - Tenten, Corinne me hablo… solo a mí.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- En voz alta no podía escuchar nada, había un pequeño huracán en ese mismo instante. - Los ojos de Sasuke eran distantes y especulativos como si hablara para sí mismo. - Eso significa que a lo mejor el tampoco escucho nada, entonces no sabe y no podrá tratar de detenernos.  
- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?, ¿De que estas hablando?  
- De encontrar una víctima. Escucha, Tenten, Corinne me dijo que si podemos encontrar una víctima sobreviviente de Kabuto, podemos encontrar la manera de detenerlo.  
Estaba completamente sorprendida.  
- ¿Pero… cómo?  
- Porque él y sus víctimas, sus presas, comparten su mente por un momento en el intercambio de sangre. ¿Recuerdas cuando Neji escucho los pensamientos de Corinne una vez que lo salvo?, estaban o están conectados de algún modo - Sasuke movió su cabeza para desechar la idea - Kabuto uso su sangre para la iniciación de esos insectos, ¿me entiendes? Son sus experimentos. Algunas veces el donante aprende cosas del usuario de ese modo. No siempre, pero ocasionalmente. Eso debió haber pasado y Corinne lo sabe.  
- Eso está muy bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle - dije - ¿Me puedes decir quien en toda la tierra, podría sobrevivir a un ataque de ese tal Kabuto?  
Espere a que Sasuke se desalentara, pero no lo hizo.  
- Una persona poseída - dijo simplemente - Una persona al que Kabuto le haya implantado una de esas cosas. Solo con el intercambio de sangre, sus mentes se conectaron.  
- Oh. Oh. Entonces si podemos encontrar a un poseído que el haya convertido, ¿pero dónde? Sakon se ha ido.  
- A lo mejor en Europa - Sasuke empezó a caminar por su cuarto con sus ojos estrechos - Kabuto tiene una larga historia, y alguno de sus poseídos debe seguir ahí, creo que debo ir a buscar uno.  
Estaba completamente consternada.  
- Pero Sasuke no nos puedes dejar. Tú no puedes.  
Sasuke se detuvo en donde estaba, al otro lado de la habitación, quedándose muy quieto.  
Luego giro para mirarme.  
- No quiero - dijo levemente - Bueno tendremos que pensar en otra solución. Podríamos conseguir a Sakon otra vez. Esperare una semana, o hasta el próximo mes, pero puede que me tenga que ir, Tenten. Tú sabes que es lo mejor. Tú lo sabes al igual que yo.  
Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotros.  
- ¿Y Sakura?  
Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, y luego resoplo.  
- No podemos incluirla en esto, solo debemos ser los cuatro.  
- ¿Y Corinne?  
Su rostro se ensombreció, y sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa esbozo en su rostro.  
- Solo regresara cuando ella así lo quiera.  
Luche contra el calor de mis ojos, determinada a ser grande y madura. Yo no era ni un bebe ni una carga, y tendría que probarlo ahora, de una vez por todas. Mire fijamente a Sasuke y asentí.

_**Hinata Hyuga** (Días después)_

- Llego un paquete para ti, Sasuke-Kun.  
Sasuke-Kun se giró, con el bulto de cajas en sus hombros.  
- ¿Para mí?  
- Tiene tu nombre en él, un paquete y una carta, los encontré en la entrada de la casa esta tarde, los deje en la sala.  
Mire a Tenten, luego a Neji ni-san y a Sasuke, que a su tiempo nos devolvía las miradas de sospecha, una gran anticipación nos inundó de repente, casi desesperadamente.  
- ¿De quién podrá ser, quien pudo saber que estaría aquí?  
Dijo mientras caminaba hacia nuestra sala, pero se detuvo, el temor rondaba por sus costillas.

Las premoniciones zumbaban insistentemente en mi interior, con un vuelo persistente, pero lo trate de alejar esto de mi mente, no ahora. Pero no había manera de pasar por alto esto mirando el paquete sobre mi mesa. Neji ni-san dejo el bulto de cajas y fue a mirar un papel largo, chato y envuelto en papel café con un envoltorio color pastel en la parte superior, en el frente una familiar caligrafía había escrito "_Sasuke_"  
La caligrafía del espejo.  
Todos miramos el paquete como si contuviera un escorpión.  
- Cuidado - dijo Tenten a Sasuke muy levemente y acercándose.  
Sabía lo que significaba, sentí como si todo fuera a explotar o fuera a escupir veneno en gas o que quizá sacaría unos colmillos y nos mordería.  
El sobre que Sasuke tomo era cuadrado y sólido, hecho de buen papel y con buenas terminaciones. Como la invitación de Prince para el baile, pensé, pero en la parte superior había una gran cantidad de huellas digitales marcadas.  
Sasuke le echo un vistazo al sobre y luego lo abrió, sacando una pieza de papel, los otros tres a su alrededor miramos por sobre su hombro mientras lo desdoblaba.  
Neji ni-san se sobresaltó diciendo.  
- Esta en Blanco.  
Y lo estaba por los dos lados. Sasuke lo examino por ambos lados, su cara parecía tensa, todos los demás nos relajamos eh hicimos sonidos de disgusto.  
Solo una broma. Tenten tomo el paquete, que parecía vació, Sasuke se tensó y me acerque a ella para mirar el paquete también, Neji ni-san dijo una palabrota. En el papel blanco en las manos de Sasuke empezaron a aparecer unas letras, eran negras y de trazos negros y largos como si fueran hechas por un cuchillo, observe y las leí, el texto estaba en Ingles, el terror se apodero de mí al leer:

**_Sasuke-Kun._**  
**_¿Tratemos de resolver esto como caballeros?_**  
**_Tengo a tu chica, ven al antiguo granero en el bosque, después del atardecer y hablaremos, solo los dos, ven solo, no traigas a nadie o ella muere._**

No había firma, pero al final solo apareció:

**_Esto es entre Tú y Yo._**

- ¿Que chica? - pregunto Neji ni-san, mirándome y a Tenten como si no estuviéramos aquí - ¿Que chica?  
Los dedos de Tenten con un fuerte movimiento abrieron el paquete y sacaron lo de adentro.  
Una pálida bufanda rosácea con líneas y pétalos de cerezo.  
La recordaba perfectamente y una visión vino a mi mente.  
- Sakura-san - dije y cerré los ojos.  
Estas últimas dos semanas habían sido raras, diferentes a las anteriores, me había olvidado completamente de Sakura.  
- Solo está jugando con nosotros otra vez - dije.  
- Sabe que estamos buscando a una víctima. Y nos descubrió.  
- Sabe lo que haremos y a no ser que… - mis ojos mostraron decepción.  
La premonición zumbaba cerca de mí y la aleje de mi cabeza nuevamente, no quería, trataba de no saber, pero sabía algo con certeza esto no era una trampa.  
El asesino tenía a Sakura-san, y Sasuke-Kun seguía en silencio.  
- ¿Que vamos a hacer? - dije suavemente.  
- Se lo que no haremos - dijo Neji ni-san -. No lo escucharemos. Tratar de terminar esto como caballeros, basura, es una trampa.  
- Claro que lo es - dijo Tenten impaciente.  
- Esperara hasta que lo tratemos de herir para separarnos, pero no le funcionara.  
Miraba la cara de Sasuke, con una creciente consternación. Porque mientras Neji ni-san y Tenten hablaban este había vuelto a doblar la carta y la había dejado nuevamente en el sobre.  
Bajo su cabeza como si nada a su alrededor pasara, y su mirada me asusto.  
- Podemos hacer fuego detrás de el - decía Tenten - ¿No es cierto Sasuke? ¿No crees q si…?  
- Yo creo que… - dijo Sasuke cuidadosamente, concentrándose en cada palabra - Iré al bosque al anochecer.  
Neji ni-san se sobresaltó y empezó a crear una estrategia.  
- Está bien, tú lo distraes, mientras nosotros tres…  
- Los tres - dijo Sasuke deliberadamente, mirándonos - irán a casa a acostarse.  
Hubo una pausa que me pareció eterna. Los otros solo miraron a Sasuke.  
Neji ni-san volvió a decir:  
- Sera difícil atraparlo mientras estemos esperando su visita en nuestras camas. Está bien, Sasuke. Te entiendo, entiendo cómo te sientes pero…  
Sasuke lo interrumpió.  
- Estoy muerto, de verdad Neji, Kabuto tiene razón, es entre él y yo, él dijo que fuera solo, sino heriría a Sakura, así que voy solo, es mi decisión.  
- Es tu funeral - dije, casi histéricamente.  
- Sasuke estás loco, no puedes… - comenzó Tenten.  
- Mírame.  
- No te dejare.  
- Tú crees - dijo mirando a Tenten -. ¿Tú crees que me puedes detener, incluso si lo trataras?  
El silencio se hizo incómodo.  
Mirando a Tenten sentí que Sasuke cambiaba frente a nuestros ojos, su rostro parecía enojado, su postura era diferente, más ágil, como un predador, sus músculos se tensaron bajo su ropa.  
Todos parecimos distantes. Y asustados.  
Mire hacia otro lado.  
- Seamos razonables con esto - decía Neji ni-san cambiando su táctica.  
- Calmémonos y hablemos esto con calma...  
- No hay nada de qué hablar, voy solo.  
- Nos debes más que eso, Sasuke - dijo Tenten y me sentí agradecida de escuchar su voz - Bueno nos puedes despedazar parte por parte, no te lo reprochare, pero nuestro punto es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nos merecemos por lo menos discutirlo antes de dejarte ir hacia allí.  
- ¿Cuándo decidiste dejarnos afuera también? - pregunto Neji.  
- Cuando supe quién fue el asesino - dijo Sasuke -Es por mi culpa que Kabuto está aquí.  
- ¡No! No lo es - dijo Tenten.  
- El solo quiere que creamos eso - grite.  
- Nos detesta a todos, ¿acaso crees que te dejara salir vivo de ese lugar, o crees que tiene en mente dejarnos en paz?  
- No - dijo Sasuke y tiro una caja en contra de la pared.  
- Oh, genial, pelearas solo - dijo Tenten furiosa - ¿Acaso no ves lo estúpido que eso es? Vas directo a su trampa - dijo avanzando hacia él.  
- ¿Acaso crees que nosotros tres no somos capaces de detenerlo?  
- No, Neji - dijo Tenten lentamente.  
- No harán ningún bien - Sasuke nos miró con furia pero su cara se mostraba calmada.  
- No seas idiota, Sasuke - Le dijo Neji.  
- Por ningún motivo pensé que lo entenderían - Sasuke nos miró uno a uno.  
- Morirás ahí fuera - Le grito Tenten.  
- ¡NADIE PUEDE LUCHAR CON EL Y VIVIR! - Grite con dolor.  
- Eso es lo que Tayuya dijo y es verdad, Sasuke, nadie puede.  
Por un momento y solo un momento pensé que nos escuchaba. Pero su cara se endureció y dijo fríamente.  
- No es un problema de ustedes, dejen que yo me encargare.  
- ¡Pero no hay manera de que ganes! - empezó Neji.  
- Eso no es lo que Hinata dijo - repitió Sasuke tercamente.  
- Si, si lo es ¿de que estas hablando? - dijo Neji casi enervándose, era difícil hacer que Neji se enojara - Sasuke, ya tuve suficiente.  
- Yo también - Dijo Sasuke en un tono que yo nunca había escuchado - Estoy harto de ustedes, de sus reproches y sus locas premoniciones. Es mi Problema.  
- Pensé que éramos un equipo - le dijo Neji.  
- No lo somos, ustedes son un montón de estúpidos, incluso con todo lo que les ha pasado, quieren vivir sus seguras vidas en sus seguras casas, hasta que todo acabe. No soy como ustedes, no quiero ser así, eh soportado todo esto todo este tiempo porque tengo que hacerlo, esto se debe terminar - Nos miró a cada uno y dijo deliberadamente y dejando clara cada palabra - No los necesito, no los quiero conmigo, tampoco quiero que me sigan, solo estropearían mi estrategia y a quien trate de seguirme, lo matare.  
Con una última mirada, giro y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_Tenten y Hinata Hyuga_


	81. El ajuste de cuentas

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- Él dio vuelta a las cosas - dijo Neji, mirando fijamente la puerta vacía a través de la que Sasuke había desaparecido.  
- No, él no puede - dijo Tenten. Su voz era triste y silenciosa, pero había un tipo de risa desvalida también - ¿No ves lo que está haciendo, Neji? - dijo cuando él se volvió a ella - Gritándonos, intentar hacernos odiarlo y mantenernos lejos. Ha estado tan rastrero como podía para que nosotros nos quedáramos enfadados y le permitiéramos hacer esto solo - Ella miro la puerta y levantó sus cejas - A quien trate de seguirme, lo matare.  
Me reí tontamente de repente, ferozmente, a pesar de todo.  
- Pienso que lo tomo prestado de Corinne - continuo Tenten - Sigan su camino, no necesito a ninguno de ustedes.  
- Son un montón de estúpidos - agregó Neji.  
- Pero todavía no entiendo. Si no hay ninguna manera para luchar y ganar, ¿por qué ir al encuentro?  
- Hinata no dijo que no había manera de luchar y ganar. Ella dijo que no había ninguna manera de luchar y sobrevivir. ¿Cierto, Hinata-sama? - Tenten me miraba.  
El ataque de risitas se desvaneció. Me asuste, intente examinar la escena.  
- Nadie puede luchar contra él y vivir. Eso todos lo sabemos.  
- ¿Quieres decir que Sasuke piensa...?  
Atronadora indignación fue ardiendo en los ojos de Neji y agrego:  
- ¿Piensa que va ir y detener Kabuto aunque lo mate? ¿Al igual que un cordero al sacrificio? Aun cuando sabe que va a perder… - él nos buscaba de repente - Voy detrás de él.  
- Claro - dijo Tenten pacientemente.  
Neji dudó.  
- ¿Supongo que no podría convencerlas de quedarse aquí?  
- ¿Después de toda la charla inspiradora sobre el trabajo en equipo? Ni una oportunidad.  
- Entonces - dije - Vámonos de aquí.  
Recogimos todas las armas qué pudimos. La navaja de Neji que Sasuke tenía y había dejado caer, la daga de marfil que Sasuke le había pasado a Tenten en el cementerio, un cuchillo de entalladura de la cocina. Fuera, no había señal del personal ni de mi padre. El cielo estaba pálido púrpura, sombreando a albaricoque en el oeste. El crepúsculo.  
- Kabuto dijo la mansión vieja en el bosque, eso debe significar la de los Tsuchigumo - dijo Neji - Donde Naruto fue abandonado en el pozo.  
- Eso tiene sentido.  
Eso es cierto, recordé.  
- Eso significa que tenemos que tener cuidado - dijo Neji -. Conozco los bosques bastante bien, y sé el camino que Sasuke probablemente usará. Pienso que debemos tomar uno diferente.  
- ¿Así Sasuke no nos verá y nos matará?  
- Así Kabuto no nos verá, o no a todos nosotros. Así quizá tendremos una oportunidad de salvar a Sakura. De un modo u otro tenemos que sacar a Sakura del problema; Kabuto puede amenazar con hacerle daño a ella y puede hacer a Sasuke hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. Y es siempre mejor planificar el futuro, para obtener un salto sobre el enemigo. Kabuto dijo que se reunieran allí al anochecer; bien, estaremos allí antes del anochecer y quizá podamos sorprenderlo.  
Neji me impresionó profundamente por la estrategia. Yo solo me habría apresurado, gritando.  
Neji escogió un camino casi invisible entre los árboles de roble. La maleza era especialmente lujuriante en esta época del año, con musgos, céspedes, plantas florecientes, y helechos. Teníamos que confiar que Neji sabía a donde iba, porque yo ciertamente no tenía ni idea. En el cielo, los pájaros estaban dando un último estallido de canción antes de buscar una percha durante la noche. Se puso más oscuro. Cuando pasaban por telarañas y polillas, mi cara temblaba. Después de tropezar a través de un campo cubierto de setas venenosas para alimentar a los animales lentos, agradecía haber llevado mis jeans.  
Por fin Neji nos detuvo.  
- Nos estamos acercando - dijo en voz baja - Hay una clase de fanfarronada abajo, podemos llegar allí y Kabuto no podrá vernos. Sean cuidadosas y avancen en silencio.  
Nunca me habían causado tanto problema mis pies. Afortunadamente las hojas del suelo estaban mojadas y no hacían ruido. Después de unos minutos Neji calmó a mi estómago y gesticuló para continuar. Aguarde la narración furiosamente, a mí no le molestaron los ciempiés y gusanos de la tierra que mis dedos excavaron al resbalar, no tenía sentimientos sobre las telarañas en la cara. Esto era de vida o muerte, y yo era competente. Ningún llorón, ningún bebé, pero si competente.  
- Aquí - Neji susurró, con voz escasamente audible. Sentí que mi estómago se iba y mire.  
Estaban mirando fijamente hacia abajo en la granja Tsuchigumo o lo que queda de ella. Desde hace tiempo estaba en ruinas y devuelta al bosque. Ahora era sólo una fundación construida con piedras cubiertas con cizañas florecientes y zarzas espinosas, y con una chimenea tan alta como un monumento.  
- Allí está. Sakura - Tenten respiró en mi oreja.  
Sakura era una figura oscura sentada contra la chimenea. Su vestido verde pálido se presentaba en la recolección oscura, pero su pelo rosáceo apenas parecía negro. Algo blanco brilló por su cara, y después de un momento comprendí que era una mordaza. Una cinta o una venda. Sus brazos tenían una postura extraña detrás de ella, las piernas se estiraban directamente al frente. Supuse que también estaban atadas. Pobre Sakura-san.  
- Miren - dijo Neji - ¿Es él? ¿Kabuto?  
También lo había visto, era una onda de movimiento en el lado opuesto de la chimenea.  
Mire su capa color gris ligero que llegaba hasta alrededor de sus piernas. Él hecho un vistazo a Sakura y ella se encogió, mientras intentaba apoyarse lejos. Su risa se escuchaba tan claramente en el aire silencioso que me hizo retroceder.  
- Es él - susurre, mientras dejaba caer el trasero a los helechos de la granza - Pero ¿dónde está Sasuke-Kun? casi oscurece.  
- Quizá fue inteligente y decidió no venir - dijo Neji.  
- No tendríamos tanta suerte - dijo Tenten. Ella estaba mirando a través de los helechos al sur.  
Echo un vistazo a mí.  
Sasuke estaba de pie al borde del claro, después de haberse materializado allí como si fuera de aire delgado. Kabuto también lo había visto venir, pensé.  
Él estaba de pie silenciosamente, sin hacer esfuerzo por esconder la lanza de madera que llevaba. Había algo en su posición y la manera en que examinaba la escena. Guardo silencio, mientras esperaba que Kabuto iniciara, negándose a ser precipitado.  
Cuando Kabuto miró al sur, supuse que le sorprendía que Sasuke hubiera salido furtivamente hacia él. Pero entonces se río y extendió sus brazos.  
- ¡Uchiha! Que coincidencia; simplemente estaba pensando en ti.  
Lentamente, Sasuke miró a Kabuto, vio las colas de su capa andrajosa, de arriba abajo hasta la cima de su cabeza. Sasuke contesto:  
- Lo pediste. Estoy aquí. Deja que ella se vaya.  
- ¿Qué dije? - Miraba genuinamente sorprendido, Kabuto apretó sus manos al pecho. Entonces agitó su cabeza, mientras se reía entre dientes - Pienso que no. Hablemos primero.  
Sasuke cabeceó, como si Kabuto hubiera confirmado algo amargo que él había estado esperando. Él tomó la lanza de su hombro y lo sostuvo delante de él, mientras manejaba diestra y fácilmente la longitud pesada de madera.  
- Estoy escuchando - dijo él.  
- No tan tranquilo como parece - Neji murmuró de entre los helechos, con una nota de respeto en su voz - No esta tan ansioso de morir como pensé - agregó.  
- Está siendo cuidadoso.  
Kabuto gesticuló hacia Sakura, las puntas de sus dedos cepillaban su cabello rosáceo.  
- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí para que no tengamos que gritar?  
Note que no amenazó con herir a su prisionera.  
- Puedo oírte claramente - simplemente, contestó Sasuke - Y si intentas algo, simplemente te derrotare con este trozo de madera. Solo esto, y nada más.  
- Bueno - Neji susurró - Ése es él: Sasuke.  
Sin embargo, estaba estudiando a Sakura. La muchacha cautiva estaba esforzándose, echando su cabeza de un lado a otro como si fuera frenética o por dolor. Pero conseguí sentirme extraña por los movimientos de Sakura, sobre todo esos tirones violentos de la cabeza, como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo. Mirar al cielo… levante la vista, dónde la oscuridad había caído y una luna menguando brilló encima de los árboles. Eso era…. por eso podía ver que el pelo de Sakura era rosáceo: la luz de la luna, pensé. Entonces, con susto, mis ojos bajaron rápidamente hacia el árbol en dirección de Sasuke, cuyas ramas susurraban ligeramente en la ausencia de cualquier viento.  
- ¿Neji ni-san? - susurre, alarmada.  
Sasuke se enfocó en Kabuto, cada sentido, cada músculo, cada uno de sus átomos, afiló con poder y volteó hacia el asesino. Pero en ese árbol directamente sobre él…  
Todos mis pensamientos de estrategia, de preguntarle a Neji qué hacer, huyeron de mi mente.  
Salí del lugar en que me ocultaba y grite.  
- ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sobre ti! ¡Es una trampa!  
Sasuke brincó al lado, aseado como un gato, así como algo que se zambulló adelante del lugar en que él estaba un momento antes. La luna encendió la escena perfectamente, porque la luna me había hecho recordar la noche en que Sakon había asaltado a Corinne-san, y luego a Tenten, y porque en realidad Sakon no se había marchado. Vi los desnudos dientes blancos de Sakon, entre los árboles, y vi la llamarada blanca de los ojos de Kabuto cuando él giró hacia mí. Aturdida hubo un momento en que lo mire fijamente, y entonces un relámpago crujió. El cielo estaba vacío.  
Sólo más tarde comprendí la extrañeza, el temor de esto. En un momento note que el cielo estaba claro y la estrella barrió como saeta azul dentada que ahorquilló golpeando la palma de la mano puntiaguda de Kabuto. Luego aterrada vi de cerca la negrura a su alrededor: Kabuto atrajo ese relámpago, mientras lo recogía de algún modo, y lo tiraba hacia mí.  
Sasuke estaba gritando, diciéndome que escapara, ¡Escapa! lo oí mientras miraba fijamente, paralizada, y entonces algo me agarró y me tiró hacia un lado. La saeta chasqueaba encima de mi cabeza, vi un agrietamiento producido por el látigo gigante y me gusto el olor a ozono que reinaba. Encorve la cara, aterrice en el musgo y rodé hasta tomar la mano de Tenten y agradecerle por salvarme, sólo para encontrar que era Neji.  
- ¡Quédate aquí! - me gritó, y caminó a lo lejos.  
Estaban muy asustados. Como si me catapultaran, estaba corriendo atrás de él antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces el mundo se convirtió en un caos.  
Kabuto había girado hacia Sasuke quien tenía a Sakon pegado a él. Sakon, en su forma de poseído, estaba haciendo sonidos terribles cuando Sasuke lo tiró a la tierra.  
Tenten estaba corriendo hacia Sakura, se acercó por atrás de la chimenea para que Kabuto no la descubriera. Localice a Sakura y vi la llamarada de la daga color plata de Sasuke y como Tenten cortó los cordones alrededor de las muñecas de Sakura. Sakura estaba liberada solo a la mitad, así que Tenten estaba a hurtadillas, detrás de la chimenea para trabajar en sus pies.  
Se escucharon como cornamentas, mire alrededor. Kabuto se acercaba a Sasuke con una rama alta que debió haber ocultado en el piso con anterioridad. Él miraba a Sasuke, haciéndole una lanza servible. Pero Kabuto y Sasuke simplemente no se estaban apuñalando; estaban usando las ramitas como báculos. Boquiabierta, pensé en Robín el encapuchado. Pequeño Juan y Robín. Ése era lo que parecía: Kabuto era mucho más alto y más pesado que el deshuesado de Sasuke. Entonces vi algo más y clame palabrotas. Detrás de Sasuke, Sakon se había levantado de nuevo y estaba agachándose, así como cuando en el cementerio arremetió hacia la garganta de Sasuke. Sasuke estaba regresando hacia él. Y yo no podía advertirlo a tiempo. Pero me había olvidado de Neji. Estaba cerca, mientras ignoraba golpes y patadas, él estaba sobre Sakon, tomándolo como un linebacker de primera clase antes de que él pudiera brincar. Sakon salió volando hacia otra dirección, con Neji encima de él.

Estaba agobiada. Lo que pasaba, era demasiado. Tenten estaba serrando a través de los cordones del tobillo de Sakura; Neji estaba aporreando a Sakon, que en cierto modo tendría que haber conseguido inhabilitarlo en el campo de fútbol; Sasuke estaba girando esa lanza como si hubiera estado especializado para ello. Kabuto estaba riéndose delirantemente, parecía alegre por el ejercicio, cuando transaron los soplos con velocidad mortal y exactitud. Pero ahora Neji parecía estar en problemas. Sakon estaba agarrándolo y gruñía, intentando acercarse a su cara. Ferozmente, eche una mirada alrededor para buscar un arma, olvidando completamente el cuchillo de entalladura que traía en mi bolsillo. Mis ojos se posaron en una rama de roble seca. La recogí y corrí hacia dónde Sakon y Neji estaban combatiendo. Sin embargo, una vez allí, vacile. No me atreví a usar el palo por miedo de pegarle a Neji con él. Él y Sakon estaban rodando uno encima del otro, era un borrón de movimiento. Entonces Neji estaba de nuevo encima de Sakon, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Sakon, estaba claro. Vi mi oportunidad y apunte el palo. Pero Sakon me vio. Con un estallido de fuerza sobrenatural, él recogió sus piernas y envió a Neji volando lejos de él. La cabeza de Neji golpeo contra un árbol con un estruendo legítimo que nunca olvidaría. Era el sonido embotado de un melón podrido estallando. Resbaló frente al árbol y estaba inmóvil.  
Yo estaba abriendo la boca aturdida. Podía haber ido hacia Neji, pero Sakon estaba allí delante de mí, respirando saliva dura, con sangre recorriendo debajo de su barbilla. Parecía más aun como un animal que lo que había visto en el cementerio. Como en un sueño, levante mi palo, pero podía sentir la agitación en mis manos. Neji seguía inmóvil ¿respiraba? Yo podía oír el sollozo en mi propia respiración cuando enfrente a Sakon. Esto era ridículo; éste era un muchacho de mi propia escuela. Un muchacho con el que había bailado el año pasado en el Baile de gala Menor. ¿Cómo pudo intentar enfrentarme y lastimar a Neji?, ¿cómo pudo intentar herirnos a todos? ¿Cómo podría estar haciendo esto?  
- Sakon-Kun, por favor - empecé, mientras quería razonar con él, para pedirle…  
- ¿Por qué esta tan sola en los bosques, muchachita? - dijo él con su voz espesa y gutural y al último minuto lanzó un gruñido. En ese momento supe que eso no era el muchacho con el que había ido a la escuela. Éste era un animal. Oh, Dios, es feo, pensé. Esas líneas negras en su cara, como tatuajes. Y esos ojos tan negros como sombras malignas, en ellos vi la crueldad del tiburón, y el cocodrilo, y la avispa que pone sus huevos en una oruga para que se alimente de su cuerpo. Toda la crueldad de naturaleza animal estaba en esos dos ojos negros.  
- Alguien te debe haber advertido - dijo Sakon, mientras dejaba abierta su boca para reírse a la manera que un perro lo hace - Porque si sales sola al bosque, podrías encontrarte algo muy malo.  
- ¡Pronto! - una voz se dirigió hacia él, y con un sentimiento religioso de gratitud, vi a Tenten a mi lado. Tenten, sostenía la daga de Sasuke, qué brilló líquidamente en la luz de la luna.  
- Aléjate, Sakon - dijo Tenten, mientras lo blandía - ¿Me pregunto qué hace esto a tus miembros? ¿Quieres ver? - Tenten tenía elegancia de todo, su finura disipó al observador fresco. Ésta era la esencia de Tenten: una guerrera, y aunque estaba sonriendo, estaba enfadada.  
- Sí - grite alegremente, con prisa de poder sensible a través de mí. De repente me podía mover. Yo y Tenten, juntas, éramos fuertes. Tenten estaba acercándose furtivamente a Sakon de un lado, y yo sujete su palo listo en el otro. Un anhelo que nunca había sentido antes tiro a través de mí, el anhelo para pegarle a Sakon tan difícilmente en su cabeza ya venía.  
Podía sentir la fuerza para hacerlo surgiendo en mi brazo. Y Sakon, con su instinto animal, podía darse cuenta, podía darse cuenta que nosotras lo rodeábamos y podían atacar en cualquier lado. Él retrocedió, se encogió, y volvió a intentar alejarse. Nosotras también nos volteamos. Por un minuto fuimos tres personas orbitando como un mini sistema solar: Sakon que estaba en medio volteaba alrededor; Yo y Tenten lo rodeábamos, buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Uno, dos, tres. Algún signo tácito encendió Tenten en mí. Simplemente, cuando Sakon brincó hacia Tenten, mientras intentaba golpearlo con el cuchillo, yo lo golpee. Recordando algún consejo distante de Neji ni-san que intentó enseñarme a jugar béisbol, no me imaginaba pegándole a Sakon en algún lado de la cabeza. Puse todo el peso de mi cuerpo detrás del soplo, y el susto de conectar casi produjo un efecto desagradable en mis dientes. Traquetee mis brazos agónicamente y estrelle el palo. Pero Sakon resultó como un tiro de pájaro en el cielo.  
- ¡Lo hice! Sí. ¡Bien! ¡Sí! - grite, mientras aventaba lejos el palo. El triunfo hecho erupción de mí en un grito original - ¡Lo hicimos! - agarre el cuerpo pesado por atrás de su melena y lo retire fuera de Tenten dónde se había quedado - Nosotras - Entonces rompí las palabras que helaron en mi garganta - Tenten  
- Está todo bien - Tenten abrió la boca, su voz firme pero con dolor. Débil, pensé, fría como si hubiera sido rociada con agua helada. Sakon había apuñalado su pierna y había llegado al hueso.  
Boquiabierta vi heridas grandes en el muslo de los pantalones de Tenten y en la blanca piel que mostró claramente a través de la tela del colgajo. Y mi horror absoluto, yo también podía ver dentro de la piel, podía ver la carne y el músculo rasgado y sangre roja saliendo de ella.  
- Tenten - llore frenéticamente. Tenían que llevar a Tenten a un doctor.  
Tenían que detenerse ahora; todos debían entender eso. Teníamos un lesionado aquí; necesitábamos conseguir una ambulancia.  
- Tenten - dije al abrir la boca, casi llorando.  
- Átalo con algo - La cara de Tenten era blanca. El susto. Entrando el susto. Y tanta sangre; tanta sangre expuesta. Oh, Dios, pensé, por favor, ayúdenme. Buscaba algo para atarlo, pero no había nada. A mi lado algo cayó en la tierra. Una largo cordón de nylón como el encordele con los bordes raídos, como para atar a Sakon. Buscaba.  
- ¿Puedes usarlo? - preguntaba inciertamente Sakura-san.  
Llevaba un vestido verde, su pelo rosáceo se extraviaba y pegó a su cara por el sudor y la sangre. Así como habló, osciló, y se arrodilló al lado de Tenten.  
- ¿Estás herida? - le pregunte.  
Sakura-san agitó su cabeza, pero entonces se dobló hacia adelante, atormentada con la náusea. Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por Sakura-san ahora. Tenten era más importante. Ate el cordón sobre las heridas de Tenten, mi mente funcionaba desesperada por las cosas que había aprendido en clases de primeros auxilios. La Sensei dijo que el torniquete no podía ser demasiado firme o podía gangrenar. Pero tenía que detener la sangre efusiva. Oh, Tenten.  
- Hinata ayuda a Sasuke - Tenten estaba abriendo la boca, su voz casi un cuchicheo - Él lo necesita…  
Camine hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada. Mojado. Todo estaba mojado. Mis manos, mi ropa, la tierra. Mojado con la sangre de Tenten. Y Neji todavía estaba bajo el árbol, inconsciente. No podía dejarlos, sobre todo no con Sakon aquí. Él podía despertarse.  
Deslumbrada, voltee hacia Sakura quien estaba estremeciéndose por las náuseas, el sudor le adornaba su cara como si fueran cuentas. Inútil, pensé. Pero no tenía ninguna otra opción.  
- Sakura, escúcheme - le dije ella. Recogí el pedazo más grande del palo que había usado en Sakon y lo puse en las manos de Sakura que seguía en shock - Te quedas con Neji ni-san y Tenten. Suelta ese torniquete, más o menos cada veinte minutos. Y si Sakon empieza a despertar, si él se recobra, le pegas tan duro como puedas con esto. ¿Entiendes? Sakura-san - vi los ojos verdes furtivos y repetí - ¿bien?  
- Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? - yo miraba hacia el claro - No, Hinata - La mano de Sakura me asió, y note con alguna parte de mi mente las uñas rotas, la soga  
quemada en las muñecas - Quédate aquí es seguro. No vayas con ellos. No puedes hacer nada. Sasuke se encargara.  
La hice a un lado y camine hacia el claro antes de que perdiera mi resolución. En mi corazón, supe que Sakura tenía razón. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Pero en mi mente recordaba lo que Neji dicho antes de que saliéramos. Por lo menos lo intentaremos. Tenía que intentarlo. Todavía, en estos próximos y horribles pocos minutos todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Hasta ahora, Sasuke y Kabuto habían sido soplos comerciales con tal violencia y exactitud que habían estado como en un baile bonito y letal. Había sido muy parejo el encuentro. Sasuke se mantenía firme. Ahora vi que Sasuke llevaba abajo una lanza de madera, Kabuto la suya a las rodillas, forzándolo hacia atrás, más lejos y más retroceso, como una vista de bailarín de limbo tanto como se pudiera ir. Podía ver la cara de Kabuto, hablo con voz ligeramente hueca, mirando fijamente a Sasuke con lo que parecía asombro y miedo.  
Entonces todo cambió.  
Al mismo fondo de su descenso, cuando Kabuto había doblado atrás hasta donde pudo, cuando parecía que él debía estar a punto de derrumbarse o romperse, algo pasó.  
Kabuto sonrió.  
Y entonces empezó a empujarlo hacia atrás. Vio los músculos de Sasuke anudar, vi sus brazos rígidos, mientras intentaba resistirse. Pero Kabuto, mientras sonreía abierta y locamente todavía, miraba el extenso panorama, sólo aguardaba. Él desplegó despacio. Despacio. Inexorablemente. Su mueca que se ponía más ancha hasta que parecía como si se hundiera su cara.  
Ahora Sasuke gruñó fatigado, los dientes estaban fijos, mientras intentaba mantenerse lejos de Kabuto. Pero Kabuto y su palo seguían acorralándolo, Sasuke impelente retrocedía, lo forzaba hacia la tierra. Sonreía abiertamente todo el tiempo. Hasta que Sasuke no pudo retroceder más, su propio palo le apretó la garganta con el peso de Kabuto sobre su lanza. Kabuto lo miraba hacia abajo y dijo.  
- Estoy cansado de jugar, muchachito - y enderezó y tiró hacia abajo su propio palo - Ahora es tiempo de agonizar.  
Le quitó la lanza a Sasuke tan fácilmente como si estuviera tomando algo de un niño. Lo recogió con un golpecito en su muñeca y lo rompió encima de su rodilla, mientras mostraba lo fuerte que era, tan fuerte como siempre había sido. Cruelmente había estado jugando con Sasuke.  
Arrojó por encima del hombro una de las mitades del palo, hacia el claro. Con el otro pinchó a Sasuke. No usaba la fina punta pero sí el lado astillado, roto en una docena los puntos diminutos. Lo picó con una fuerza que parecía casi casual, Sasuke gritó. Lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo, mientras sacaba un grito a cada piquete.  
Nunca había oído a Sasuke gritar con anterioridad. No necesite saber qué tipo de dolor lo debe de haber causado. Sasuke estaba, si no muriendo ahora, faltaba poco. Kabuto, con la mano levantada, iba a terminarlo con un soplo mucho más bajo. La cara de Kabuto se inclinó a la luna en una mueca de placer obsceno, mostrando que esto era lo que le gustaba, dónde conseguía emociones. Matar.  
No podía moverme, ni siquiera podía llorar. El mundo nadó alrededor de mí. Si todo hubiera sido un error, yo no era competente; después de todo era un bebé. No quería ver esa prueba final, pero no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Todo esto no podía estar pasando, pero así era. Ocurría.  
Kabuto floreció la estaca astillada y con una sonrisa de puro éxtasis empezaba a derrumbarlo.  
Un trozo de lanza que venía del claro lo golpeó en medio de la parte de atrás, aterrizando y temblando como una flecha gigante, como la mitad de una flecha gigante. Los brazos de Kabuto se abrieron, mientras dejaba caer la estaca; asustó el derecho de la mueca estática fuera de su cara. Él estaba de pie, los brazos se extendieron, por un segundo, y entonces volteó, el palo de madera en su parte trasera tambaleándose ligeramente.  
Mis ojos también se deslumbraron por las olas de puntos grises para ver, pero oí una expresión clara, fría, arrogante y llena de convicción absoluta.  
Simplemente cuatro palabras, pero ellas cambiaron todo.  
- Aléjate de Sasuke, ahora.

* * *

_Hinata Hyuga_


	82. Kabuto

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

En un día como este, un puñado de niños buenos se encontraban en el punto de sus vidas donde cualquier cosa podía suceder, donde se toman las grandes decisiones, y se recorren las grandes distancias. Hoy era un día en donde todo sería concluido, desde un suave respirar, hasta una diminuta huella en la tierra, y un rotundo adiós.  
Hoy Hinata Hyuga quería marcharse a su casa, tomar una leche caliente y dormirse junto a la chimenea, pensé. Este no era mi lugar, y esta no era mi pelea.  
Pero si este no era, entonces, ¿Cuál sería mi lugar en el mundo? Yo estaba aquí por algo, y ese algo difícilmente iba a marcar la diferencia si yo me echaba a llorar sobre la tierra húmeda. Yo estaba de pie, frente la batalla, en las primeras líneas de fuego, porque así lo había decidido. Estaba aquí porque mis amigos estaban aquí, y si ellos luchaban, yo también lo haría. Yo no había venido aquí a llorar, ya no era un bebe, y tenía que demostrarlo, ahora, yo había venido aquí a dar mi vida por lo que creía era correcto. Y lo correcto era esto, ayudar al que necesita ser ayudado, y mantenerme firme frente la adversidad, aunque duela.

Kabuto gritó, un grito que me recordó a los antiguos predadores. Del gato de diente de sable y el mamut macho. Espuma ensangrentada salía de su boca junto con el grito, convirtiendo esa cara guapa en una máscara torcida de furia. Sus manos garabatearon en su espalda, intentando tomar la estaca de madera y arrancársela. Pero estaba muy profunda. El lanzamiento había sido muy bueno.  
- Corinne-san - susurre.  
Ella estaba de pie al borde del claro, enmarcada por árboles de roble. Cuando yo mire, ella dio un paso hacia Kabuto, y luego otro; Ágil, acechando, pasos llenos de mortales propósitos. Y estaba enfadada. Recorrí con mi mirada su cara, los músculos parecía que estuvieran congelados. Comprobé que nunca había visto tal amenaza contenida.  
- Aléjate… de él - dijo, mientras casi respirándolo, con los ojos fijos en Kabuto dio otro paso.  
Kabuto gritó de nuevo, pero sus manos dejaron su garabatear frenético.  
- ¡Idiota! ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡No tenemos que luchar! ¡Te lo dije en la casa! ¡Podemos ignorarnos!  
La voz de Corinne no era más ruidosa que antes.  
- Aléjate de Sasuke.  
Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, una hinchazón de poder como un tsunami. Ella continuó, tan suavemente que yo tuve que esforzarme para oírla.  
- Antes de que te arranque el corazón.  
Yo podía moverme después de todo. Camine hacia atrás.  
- ¡Te dije! - Grito Kabuto, espumando. Corinne no reconoció las palabras de todas formas. La totalidad de su ser parecía centrado en la garganta de Kabuto, en su pecho y en el corazón que iba a arrancar.  
Kabuto recogió la lanza irrompible y se apresuró. A pesar de toda la sangre, el hombre de cabellos grises parecía tener fuerza suficiente. La carrera fue repentina, violenta, y casi ineludible. Lo vi empujar la lanza a Corinne y cerré los ojos involuntariamente, luego los abrió un instante más tarde cuando oí el batir de las hojas de los árboles.  
Kabuto había arremetido hacia el lugar donde había estado Corinne, y un cuerpo negro estaba saltando hacia arriba mientras una sola ola de polvo flotó abajo. Cuando mire fijamente, Kabuto la llevó de prisa en la oscuridad más allá del claro y desapareció.  
Silencio cayó muerto en la madera.

* * *

_Hinata Hyuga_


	83. Matar o Morir (Parte I)

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Mi parálisis se rompió despacio, y camine primero, y entonces corrí a dónde Sasuke estaba. Hinata seguía de pie observando el claro, y Sasuke no abrió los ojos cuando me acerque; parecía inconsciente.  
Me arrodille a su lado. Sintiendo una clase de calma horrible arrastrarse encima de mí, como alguien que ha estado nadando en el agua helada y por fin ha sentido la primera innegable señal de hipotermia. Si yo no hubiera tenido tantos sustos sucesivos, podría haber huido, gritando o podría haberme puesto histérica. Pero, esto simplemente era el último paso, la última diapositiva pequeña en la irrealidad. En un mundo que no podía ser, pero era. Porque era malo. Muy malo. Tan malo como pudiera ser. Nunca había visto a nadie herido así. Nada que en la clase de primeros auxilios nos hubieran dicho podría ayudar a solucionar este problema. Aun cuando hubiéramos tenido a Sasuke en una camilla fuera de la sala de operaciones, no sería bastante.  
En ese estado de calma terrible mire un aleteo de hojas y unos pies aterrizar en tierra firme. Corinne estaba de pie a mi lado, y yo hable bastante correcta y racionalmente.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Ella no parecía oírme. Sus ojos estaban negros, y amables. Que apenas liberan la violencia, ese sentimiento de feroz energía retenida, se había ido. Se arrodillo y tocó la cabeza oscura en la tierra.  
- ¿Sasuke?  
Cerré los ojos.  
Corinne está asustada, pensé. ¡Corinne asustada Corinne! Oh, Dios, no sé qué hacer. No hay nada que hacer todo ha terminado y estamos perdidos y Corinne está asustada por Sasuke. Ella no va a cuidar de las cosas que no tienen solución y alguien tiene que arreglar esto. Oh, Dios, por favor ayúdame porque estoy asustada y Sasuke se muere, Tenten y Neji están heridos y el asesino va a regresar.  
Abrí los ojos para mirar a Corinne. Estaba blanca, su cara parece muy joven en este momento, con los ojos negros dilatados.  
- El asesino vuelve - dije calladamente. No tuve miedo de ella.  
Era un cazador de años de antigüedad y yo una muchacha corriente de dieciséis, sentados al borde del mundo. Éramos simplemente tres personas, Corinne, Hinata y yo que teníamos que hacer lo mejor que pudiéramos.  
- Lo sé - dijo Corinne. Ella estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke, parecía completamente avergonzada sobre él, y bastante lógica y sensata. Podía sentir su preocupación.  
- Tenemos que intentar cualquier cosa que ayude. Cuando vuelva ese hombre debemos luchar contra él, juntas - Corinne sonrió ante mis palabras, de algún modo le parecían graciosas.  
- No - susurro Sasuke.  
Me sorprendí. Pensé que estaba inconsciente. Pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, con alarma y ardiendo. Ellos eran lo único vivo en él.  
- No sea tonto - dijo Corinne, endureciendo la voz. Aun con las manos de Sasuke, conmovida hasta que sus nudillos blanqueaban - Estas mal herido.  
- Sasuke… - No lograba hacer que mi voz fuera clara.  
- No romperé mi promesa. Jure que las protegería, deben irse de aquí - Esa obstinación inmóvil estaba en la voz de Sasuke, en su cara pálida. Y cuando Corinne abrió su boca de nuevo, para decir que, sin duda, Sasuke la rompería o Corinne rompería su cuello, Sasuke agregó:  
- Sobre todo cuando no haría nada bueno.  
Hubo un silencio mientras luchaba con la cruda verdad de esto. Que ahora, en este terrible lugar más allá de todas las cosas comunes, pretender otra cosa parecía mal. Sólo la verdad valía. Y Sasuke estaba diciendo la verdad. Si nos quedábamos aquí moriríamos. Sasuke estaba mirando a Corinne, miraba hacia atrás ferozmente, furiosa había enfocado su atención en Sasuke como antes en el asesino. Como si de algún modo eso ayudara.  
- Estoy mal herido, me muero - dijo Sasuke brutalmente, sus ojos miraron a Corinne. Su última y mayor lucha de voluntades, pensé. No podía abandonarme - Y tienes que sacar a Sakura y los otros fuera de aquí.  
- No te dejaremos - intervine. Ésa era la verdad; podía decir eso.  
- ¡Tienes! - Sasuke no desvió la mirada, siguió mirando a Corinne - Corinne, sabes que tengo razón. Kabuto volverá en cualquier momento. No tire su vida lejos. No tiren sus vidas.  
- Doy una maldición sobre sus vidas - histérica, Corinne. La verdad, pensé, curiosamente. Había sólo una vida que preocupaba a Corinne, y no era la suya y mucho menos la mía.  
- ¡Hazlo! - Sasuke señaló su espalda quemada. Tomo la mano de Corinne con un feroz asimiento, como si fuera un concurso y pudiera obligar a Corinne que concediera de esa manera. Y agrego:  
- Tienes mucha fuerza, Corinne. Quiero que la uses para ayudarlos.  
- Sasuke… - susurre desvalidamente.  
- Prométemelo - dijo Sasuke a Corinne, y entonces un espasmo de dolor torció su cara.  
Por incontables segundos Corinne simplemente miró hacia abajo. Entonces dijo:  
- Lo prometo - rápida y de repente como el golpe de una daga. Soltó la mano de Sasuke y se levantó. Mirándome y dijo:  
- Vamos.  
- No podemos dejarlo…  
- Sí, podemos - No había nada joven ahora sobre la cara de Corinne. Nada vulnerable - Tú y tus amigos saldrán de aquí, para siempre. Yo voy detrás.  
Agite mi cabeza. Lo supe, tenuemente, Corinne no estaba traicionando a Sasuke en todo caso, Corinne anteponía los ideales de Sasuke sobre la vida de Sasuke, pero era todo demasiado obtuso e incomprensible. Yo no lo entendí y no quiera hacerlo.  
Todo lo que sabía era que Sasuke estaba aquí y no podía dejarlo.  
- Ven ahora, mocosa - dijo Corinne, alcanzándome, el anillo de acero en su voz. Me prepare para luchar, y entonces ocurrió algo que hizo debatirme a todos mis sentido. Hubo un crujido como un látigo gigante y a una llamarada de luz, me deslumbre. Cuando pude ver a través de la imagen remanente, mis ojos volaron a las llamas que estaban lamiendo la base de un árbol de un agujero recientemente teñido de negro.  
El asesino había vuelto. Con una espada de luz.  
Mire por el rabillo del ojo próxima a mí, como la única otra cosa en movimiento en el claro. Estaba ondeando una estaca de madera, que había sacado de su propio cuerpo como un trofeo. Pararrayos, pensé ilógicamente, y luego hubo otro accidente. Suavemente bajo un cielo vacío, en grandes azul-blancos que encendieron todo, como el sol a mediodía. Mire como un árbol y entonces otro fue golpeado, cada una más estrecha que la anterior. Las llamas lamían las hojas con hambre como duendes rojos. Dos árboles a ambos lados de mi explotaron, con crujidos tan ruidosos que sentí un dolor penetrante en mis tímpanos. Corinne cuyos ojos parecían ser más sensibles, levanto una mano para protegerlos. Entonces gritó:  
- ¡Kabuto! - y saltó hacia el hombre de cabellos grises. No estaba acercándose furtivamente ahora; este fue un ataque mortal. La explosión de velocidad de la matanza de caza del gato o el lobo. La espada de luz inminente la alcanzo. Grite cuando lo vi, saltando a sus pies. Hubo un destello de color azul de los gases súper calentados y un olor a quemado, y Corinne se redujo, quedando inmóvil. Podía ver rastros diminutos de humo saliendo de ella, así como hicieron de los árboles. Muda por el horror, mire a Kabuto.  
Estaba fanfarroneando a través del claro, sosteniendo su palo ensangrentado como un club de golf. Se inclinó sobre Corinne cuando pasó, y sonrió. Quise gritar de nuevo, pero no tenía respiración. No parece haber ningún aire para respirar.  
- Me ocupare después de ti - dijo Kabuto a la Corinne inconsciente. Volvió su cara hacia mí.  
Cuando el aire apareció, respire fuertemente, aguardando.  
- Tú - dijo - voy a tratarte ahora.  
Tarde un momento en comprender que estaba mirando a Sasuke, y no a mí. Los ojos negros estaban fijos en la cara de Sasuke. Volviendo por Sasuke, ensangrentado.  
- Voy a matarte ahora, Uchiha.  
Estaba sola. La única que quedaba en pie. Tuve miedo. Pero supe lo que tenía que hacer.  
Permití a mis rodillas doblarse de nuevo, dejándome caer a tierra al lado de Sasuke.  
Y así es cómo acaba, pensé. Te arrodillas al lado de tu caballero y enfrentas al enemigo.  
Mire a Kabuto y me moví escudando a Sasuke. Parecía que me veía por primera vez, y frunció el ceño como si hubiera encontrado una araña en su ensalada.  
La luz del fuego rojo-anaranjado fluctuó en su cara.  
- Fuera de mi camino.  
- No.  
Y esto es cómo empieza el final. Así, tan solo, con una palabra, y tu muriendo en una noche de muerte. Una noche de muerte con la luna y estrellas brillando y las hogueras ardiendo como cuando quemaban a las brujas.  
- Sakura, vete - dijo Sasuke dolorosamente - Márchate mientras puedas.  
- No - dije entre lágrimas.  
- Fuera de mi camino - Kabuto dijo a través de sus dientes.  
- No.  
Podía esperar y dejar morir de esta manera a Sasuke, en lugar de las manos de ese asesino. Podía no parecer una gran diferencia, pero era lo único que podía ofrecer.  
- Sakura… - susurró Sasuke.  
- ¿No sabes quién soy, muchacha? He caminado con el diablo. Si te mueves, te permitiré morir rápidamente.  
Mi voz se quebró. Agite rápidamente mi cabeza.  
Kabuto tiró atrás su cabeza y se río. Un poco más de sangre goteó, también.  
- Bien - dijo - A tu modo. Los dos van juntos de la mano.  
Este era el fin para nosotros.  
- Dile buenas noches al novio.  
No hay tiempo para el trance, no hay tiempo para nada. Nada excepto una apelación desesperada.  
- ¡Corinne! - grite - ¡Corinne! ¡Corinne!  
Kabuto retrocedió. Por un momento, parecía como si el nombre tuviera poder para alarmarlo. O como si esperara que algo respondiera a mi ruego. Él estaba de pie, escuchando.  
Mire a través de él, al cuerpo inmóvil de Corinne. Utilice toda mi voluntad, poniendo todo que lo tenía de ella, tirando mi necesidad y mi llamamiento acabó en el vacío.  
Y sentí… nada.  
Nada perturbó la noche excepto el sonido del chisporroteo de llamas.  
Kabuto volvió a mí y a Sasuke, y sonrió abiertamente.  
Hubo ruido entre el fuego de los árboles, humo que ascendía y se mezclaba con el cadáver de las hojas. Pero había algo más ahí, era más luminoso que el círculo de fuego. Era tan luminoso que Kabuto se acho atrás y yo tuve que pestañear, pero cuando se convirtió en un sonido bajo, vi a Sasuke mirando directamente, sin temor, con los ojos muy abiertos. Y sonriendo, tan débilmente, como alegre para ser esto la última cosa que viera. Entonces yo estaba segura. Kabuto dejó caer la estaca. Se había alejado de mí y Sasuke para enfrentar a la silueta que se aproximaba entre el fuego. El cabello negro atrás en un viento invisible, Corinne miraba hacia abajo.  
- Apártate de ellos - susurró - Se acabó, Kabuto.  
Pero Kabuto se giró rápidamente. Vi cómo se hinchaban sus hombros con un soplo, note por primera vez el agujero en la parte de atrás de su capa dónde la estaca de madera lo había agujereado. Estaba manchado de rojo oscuro, y nueva sangre estaba fluyendo ahora cuando Kabuto levanto sus brazos.  
- ¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? - gritó. Giro alrededor, riéndose de todo - ¿piensas que yo tengo miedo de cualquiera de ustedes? ¡Estás muerta! ¡Polvo en el viento! ¡No puedes tocarme!  
- Estás equivocado.  
- Soy uno de los Alfiles. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡No puedes matarme!  
Seguía riendo histéricamente.  
- La muerte no puede tocarme. ¡Soy invencible!  
La última palabra llegó en un grito tan fuerte que se hizo eco entre los árboles. Invencible… invencible… invencible. La oí desvanecerse en el sonido hambriento del fuego.  
Corinne esperó hasta que el último eco se hubiera muerto. Luego dijo, muy simplemente:  
- No del todo.  
Lo que paso a continuación fue en un lapso de segundos, Kabuto estaba en el suelo y Corinne sostenía una masa palpitante en su mano. Una película de terror, pensé histérica, esto es solo ciencia-ficción. Anonadada vi como el cuerpo de Kabuto combustionaba en el suelo, reduciéndose solo a cenizas, Corinne que aun sostenía su corazón ahora lo dejo caer en el fuego.  
Hubo un chirrido, un fuerte sonido del otro lado del claro. Me volví y vi a Sakon, en su terrible forma parte-humano, parte-poseído, en su rostro. Estaba mirando fijamente a Corinne y las pocas partes aun del cuerpo de Kabuto.  
- ¡No! Perdóname, no hagas eso también conmigo.  
Antes de que Corinne pudiera hablar, él había mirado alrededor. Consideró que el fuego era superior a su propia cabeza, por un instante, y luego se hundió derecho a través de él, estrellándose en el bosque más allá. A través de una separación de las llamas, lo vi caer a tierra, envuelto en llamas, se levantó y corrió de nuevo. Entonces estalló el fuego y no pude ver nada más.  
Pero había recordado algo: Tenten y Neji. Tenten apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Hinata, mirando. Neji estaba todavía a su espalda. Herido, pero no tan mal herido como Sasuke.  
- Corinne - dijo Hinata, captando la figura de pie, y entonces simplemente lo miro.  
Ella se acercó. Sasuke no pestañeó.  
- Esta derrotado. Gracias ti.  
- Fue Sakura Haruno quien me despertó. Y no podía matarlo en el lugar correcto y el momento correcto sin ti y los otros. Necesitaba tenerlo desconcentrado.  
- ¿Corinne? - dije - ¿no puede hacer algo? ¿No puedes ayudarlo? - Mi voz era agitada.  
Y la expresión de Corinne cuando se volvió a mirarme, inexpresiva, distante y fría.  
- Puedo hacer algo - dijo - Pero no sé si es el tipo de ayuda que quiere.  
Ella retrocedió a Sasuke.  
- Sasuke, puedo curar lo que Kabuto hizo. Esta noche yo tengo tanto Poder, es lo último que me queda.  
Sasuke estaba en silencio.  
- ¿Quieres mi ayuda, Sasuke?  
La voz de Sasuke era un cuchicheo ahora, su negra mirada distante. Quise agitarlo. Vive, pensé, pero no me atreví a decirlo por miedo a que decidiera lo contrario. Entonces pensé algo más.  
- Para seguir intentándolo - dijo, y los dos la miramos. Miro hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla, y vi el principio de una sonrisa en los labios de Corinne. Corinne se volvió a Sasuke, y esa diminuta sonrisa pasó a él.  
- Sí - dijo calladamente, y entonces, a Corinne - quiero tu ayuda.  
Se inclinó y lo besó.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	84. Matar o Morir (Parte II)

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Fue bastante incomodo, y en cierta forma no comprendí de qué manera eso podría ayudarlo.  
Su camisa estaba demolida, y al cabo de un momento debajo la carne era lisa y firme. Mi propia sensación de asombro en mis ojos, no podía llegar a tocarme. Solo se sentía como cualquier piel. Las horribles heridas habían desaparecido.  
- Corinne, allí Tenten, también.  
Corinne se estaba moviendo por el claro. Buscaba a Tenten del regazo de Hinata.  
- Hola, Corinne - dijo, casi normalmente, sólo que su voz era tan débil.  
Corinne se inclinó y le dio un soplo entre sus labios, sin besarla… solo su aliento.  
Y cuando se detuvo, Tenten se ponía de pie con los dos pies.  
Corinne se acercó a Neji.  
- Puedes tener algún tipo de contusión. ¿Quieres que te bese para no arriesgarnos?  
Neji se quedó en silencio, y Corinne sonrió. Hizo lo misma con Neji, tomo su rostro y lo beso suavemente, los ojos de alarma en Neji no pudieron más…  
Se escuchó el aullar del fuego, y en el cielo… no era un trueno ni una tormenta eléctrica, era una profunda y paulatina lluvia que me empapó toda y roció el fuego. Estaba fresco, y parecía lavar todo el horror de las últimas horas, limpiando el claro de todo lo que había pasado allí.  
- Y eso es todo - Dijo Corinne mientras se alejaba.  
- Corinne…  
Corinne, dio un paso adelante sin sonreír, sus ojos negros sin fondo y como siempre insondables. Nada de la luz de las estrellas que brillaban se reflejaba en ellos.  
Entonces, mirándola, le ofreció su mano también.  
Corinne estaba de pie, mirando fijamente hacia nosotros después de haber curado sus heridas, las dos caras abiertas, intrépidas, la muda oferta de sus manos. La oferta de conexión, el calor moderado, la humanidad. Nada demostró su propia cara, estaba absolutamente inmóvil ahora.  
- Venga, Corinne - dijo Neji suavemente. Lo mire rápidamente, y vi que los ojos grises de él eran ahora intensos mirando la cara de la cazadora sombreada.  
Corinne habló sin moverse.  
- No soy como tú.  
- No eres tan diferente de nosotros como quieres pensar - dijo Neji - Mira - había una extraña nota de desafío en su voz - Yo sé que no estaba en tus manos el querer ayudarnos cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero lo hiciste. Me salvaste. Y sé que no viniste a Okutama solo por ese texto que te envié. Eres más como nosotros de lo que admites, Corinne. También recuerdo claramente las palabras de Sakon, cuando Kabuto le dijo que uno tendría a cada una. Su objetivo eras tú y Tayuya. Y nosotros simplemente te dimos la responsabilidad cuando tú también estabas en peligro. Sé que en su casa si quisiste ayudarla, y lo intentaste, por eso Kabuto se encargó de ti… porque tenías esa cosa en tu cuerpo, ¿no?  
Corinne chasqueó, casi automáticamente.  
- Claro.  
- ¿Pero… existe esa presencia que les advirtió a las chicas sobre el ataque? - continuo Neji, siguiendo sus propios pensamientos.  
- No, yo influencie a Tayuya - declaro Corinne - Sabia lo que sucedería entonces manipule sus pensamientos desde afuera. No es difícil hacerlo cuando posees este tipo de poder, así como manipularon los míos… y yo lo hice con los de ella. Porque Kabuto estaba bien preparado. Esa noche estaba en la casa y la muchacha estaba muerta antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando.  
- ¿Por qué no llamar a Sasuke? - dijo Neji. No había ninguna imputación en su voz. Era una simple pregunta.  
- ¡Porque no había nada que pudiera hacer! Sabía con lo que estábamos tratando tan pronto como lo vi. Un Alfil. Sasuke solo habría conseguido que lo matara y la muchacha estaba a mi cuidado, de todas formas.  
Oí el hilo de frialdad en su voz, y cuando Corinne retrocedió a Sasuke y a mí, su cara se había endurecido. Era como si de alguna de sus explicaciones hubiera tomado una decisión.  
- Ves, yo no soy como tú - dijo.  
- No importa - Sasuke no había retirado su mano.  
- Y a veces los tipos buenos ganan - Neji dijo calladamente, alentadoramente.  
- Corinne… - Empecé. Despacio, casi renuentemente, ella se volvió hacia mí. Yo estaba pensando sobre ese momento cuando habíamos estado arrodillándonos encima de Sasuke y ella parecía tan joven. Cuando había estado sólo Corinne y yo en el borde del mundo. Por un momento, que vi estrellas en esos ojos negros. Y había sentido en ella algo como anhelo y confusión y miedo y cólera todos mezclados. Pero todos se habían suavizado y sus escudos regresaban. Ahora sus ojos negros estaban absolutamente opacos.  
- Te are un regalo - me dijo, escuche una inhalación asustada en Hinata y Sasuke que asentía con su cabeza. Retrocedió, se quitó su chaqueta y andado detrás de Tenten que tiritaba bajo la lluvia. Le cubrió sus hombros sin tocarla.  
- Es una noche fría - dijo. Sus ojos sostuvieron los de Sasuke un momento cuando ella puso la chaqueta negra alrededor de Tenten. Y entonces se volvió caminando en la oscuridad entre los árboles del roble. Por encima de mi cabello, los ojos negros de Sasuke miraron hacia la noche en el lugar dónde su Corinne había desaparecido. Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiendo una captura en mi garganta. Me alivie cuando luego tocaron mi brazo y mire a Neji.  
Empapado, incluso cubierto con los pedazos de musgo y helecho, fue una bella vista. Le sonreí, sintiendo maravillada regresar la alegría. La excitación mareada, vertiginosa cuando pensé sobre lo que había pasado esta noche.  
Tenten y Hinata también estaban sonriendo, y en un estallido impulsivo tome las manos de Sasuke que ahora estaba de pie y lo gire en un baile. En el medio del claro dimos de puntapiés a las hojas mojadas y nos reímos. Estábamos vivos, y éramos jóvenes.  
- Quería que volviéramos a estar todos juntos otra vez, porque somos grandes amigos - les grite y uní a Hinata escandalizada en el baile. Neji, su dignidad olvidada, se unió también.  
Y durante mucho tiempo en el claro sólo había alegría.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	85. El Mensaje

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me sorprendió hallar a Chiyo-basama esperándome en la sala cuando llegue junto a Sakura. Y, también de modo insólito, tenía como deber entregar un mensaje.  
- Hay un mensaje para ti - Dijo, haciendo un rápido gesto con la cabeza en dirección a mi habitación - Lo trajo Corinne. No quiso decirme de que se trataba. Solo me dio como orden quedarme aquí a esperarte hasta que llegaras para que vieras el mensaje inmediatamente.  
- ¿Corinne? - Pregunto Sakura.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
- ¿Para qué querría Corinne dejar un mensaje... cuando ella puede decirlo?  
Deje a Sakura con Chiyo-basama y ascendí apresuradamente las escaleras. En lo que encontré un pedazo de papel metido bajo la puerta.  
Era una tarjeta de felicitación de las que llevaban un texto pre-impreso alusivo a algo, sin sobre. Yo, que conocía a Corinne, dude que hubiese pagado por ella... Dentro, con grueso marcador negro, se podía leer:

**HOY ES EL GRAN DIA.**

**PENSE QUE TAL VEZ LO HABIAS OLVIDADO.**

**REUNETE CONMIGO JUNTO A LA ROCA ROJA**

**DONDE LOS ENAMORADOS SE ENTREGARON **

**SU ETERNO E INCALCULABLE AMOR.**

**NO MAS TARDE DE LAS 1.00 h.**

**C.**

Eso era todo... salvo por la dirección de una página web.  
Estuve a punto de tirar la nota a la papelera cuando la curiosidad me asaltó. Encendí la computadora, la conecte a la página web indicada y esperé. Durante unos instantes, no sucedió nada. Luego aparecieron unas letras de un gris muy oscuro sobre un fondo negro. Para alguien que solo piensa a la ligera se trataría solo de un fondo negro, parecería una pantalla totalmente vacía. Para mí y para Corinne se trataba de un fondo negro con una indicación clara, ajustar los controles de contrastes en la pantalla y ver aflorar la magia, el gris sobre el negro era tenue pero claro.

**¿Cansado de ese sueño rosado?**

**¿Quieres tomarte unas vacaciones en Paris?**

**¿Cansado de las mismas opciones todos los días?**

**Ven y visita _Ya Hi Ko_**

Iba a cerrar la página, pero algo me detuvo. Permanecí sentado y complete fijamente el apenas discernible anuncio bajo el poema hasta que oí a Sakura ante la puerta. Cerré a toda prisa la computadora y fui a tomar la cesta de merienda que ella sostenía. No dije nada sobre la nota ni sobre lo que había visto en la pantalla. Pero a medida que transcurría la tarde, pensé más y más.  
- ¡Sasuke, me partirás las costillas! ¡Me has dejado sin aliento con tu apretón!  
- Lo siento. Es que necesitaba abrazarte.  
- Bueno, yo también necesito abrazarte.  
- Gracias, Sakura.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	86. El Descenso

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Hacía tiempo que había puesto la alarma a las doce y media am.  
Eche un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la gran chimenea en la sala para confirmar que era esa la hora exactamente.  
No quería preocupar a nadie.  
Me levante sin hacer ruido y salí por las puertas de salida siguiendo luego la ruta en mi auto hasta el lago. En alguna parte de mi cabeza, estaba seguro de que alguien aún estaba engañando a Corinne, usando algún tipo de mecanismo para convertirla en su títere. Corinne no había estado poseída por un insecto de Kabuto, solo había tenido sus habilidades, ya no tenía dudas. Y yo, de camino hacia el encuentro, sentía que debía detener a ese insecto que aún tenía en su interior.  
La nota que Corinne me había entregado me encamino hacia la gran roca roja. Corinne también quería visitar continuamente aquel lago. Descendí y seguí el sendero mirando en todas direcciones, agudizando todos mis sentidos para reconocer la zona.  
No sentí fresco mientras trepaba un roble para obtener mayor vista del lugar, no había nadie aun. Fuese quien fuese, tendría que acabar presentándose ante mí, si quería hablar conmigo, ¿por qué aguardar?, me pregunte mientras me agachaba sobre la rama.  
Escuche que alguien se acercaba abalanzándose sobre mí antes que pudiera verlo, y me contuve para no estremecerme. En su lugar me volví dando la espalda al tronco del árbol y mire hacia afuera. Pude percibir a Corinne acercándose con velocidad, más y más de prisa, cada vez más cerca... y entonces ya debería haber estado aquí, de pie ante mí, pero no estaba.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
- Siempre conviene mirar arriba, muchacho - advertí una voz encantadora por encima de mí, y entonces Corinne, que había estado aferrada al árbol como un lagarto, efectuó una voltereta al frente y aterrizo sobre mi rama.  
No dije nada y me limite a examinarla. Los ojos negros de Corinne eran una cualidad elegante, oscura y sensual. Había algo magnético en ella. Por fin dije:  
- Estas de buen humor.  
- He tenido un día espléndido - respondió Corinne - ¿Quieres que te los enumere?  
- ¿Enumerarme qué?  
Corinne me guiño un ojo.  
- ¿Que has hecho Corinne?  
- Oh, solo salve tu vida. Una vez más... ¿cuantas veces van? - golpeo su frente con un dedo - Hoy fue un grupo de tres. Y no puedo decir que no lo disfrute. Monstruos sangrientos. Vienen por ti, también como ya sabes. Les han indicado que estarías aquí. Y que te gusta pasear solo y sin vigilancia - añadió.  
- ¿Solo los mataste? - pregunte horrorizado, observándola en busca de alguna señal de pelea.  
- Un par de ellos, si, ahora mismo, con mis propias manos - Corinne mostro sus manos cubiertas con algo rojo que realmente no quería ver - Estoy de acuerdo con que los bosques son encantadores, Sasuke, pero están llenos de "personas" que quieren verte muerto. Hazme una promesa.  
- No, no te prometeré nada.  
- Bien - rodo los ojos - Entonces hazlo por tu familia y quédate en tu casa - tomo un pañuelo de seda blanco y limpio sus manos - No siempre puedo estar aquí para verte, y tú también lo sabes.  
- ¿De qué hablas? Tú me has dicho que viniera. ¿Lo has olvidado?  
- ¿Lo he hecho? - se mostró verdaderamente incrédula mientras quemaba el pañuelo con un encendedor, abrió los ojos de golpe - Lo he olvidado, lo siento.  
Sonrió divertida y luego frunció el ceño.  
- A veces pienso que olvidas mi nombre sistemáticamente, al igual que el de Tenten.  
- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto divertida - Bueno, puesto que ya te has enterado de lo que sucedió exactamente cuándo intente rescatar a ese chico Hyuga..., Neji..., y también sobre lo de Tayuya, siento que me debes una disculpa.  
- Y puesto que tú me enviaste una nota que solo pude interpretar como provocadora, realmente creo que a mí me debes una explicación.  
- Primero la disculpa - espetó Corinne en tono brusco y luego en tono resignado - Estoy seguro de que piensas que ya es bastante malo haber tenido que prometer que cuidaríamos el uno del otro... eternamente - rodo los ojos - Pero jamás pareces darte cuenta que yo tuve que prometer lo mismo, y esa no es precisamente mi naturaleza. Ahora que... bueno, quizás podríamos olvidarlo simplemente.  
Di un suspiro.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me disculpo. No debería haber dejado que te fueras esa vez de mi casa, pero tú no quisiste decir nada... te lo pregunte. Y sobre lo de Tayuya, también lo siento. Pero bueno. Me disculpo. ¿Es suficiente?  
- No estoy segura de que lo digas realmente en serio. Prueba una vez más, con senti…  
- Corinne. ¿A qué venia eso de la página web?  
- Pensé que era más bien ingenioso: consiguen que los colores sean tan parecidos que únicamente una persona astuta podría leerlo, mientras que los idiotas verían solo una pantalla sin ninguna imagen.  
- Pero ¿qué significa realmente Ya Hi ko?  
- Un nombre.  
- ¿Un nombre?  
Corinne me dedicó una sonrisa radiante taladrándome, hasta que por fin desvié la mirada, sintiéndome como si hubiese estado mirando directamente al sol.  
- De hecho - prosiguió en tono informal - he invitado al tipo en persona para que te explique todo lo que sucederá de hoy en adelante. Debería estar aquí a las una am. Exactamente. No me culpes por la hora escogida; es algo especial para él.  
Y entonces, con muy poco alboroto algo aterrizo en el árbol por encima de nosotros y se dejó caer hasta nuestra rama, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.  
Era un joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones que se veían dorados por la luz de la luna. Cuando me volví hacia él, el recién llegado alzó ambas manos en un gesto de indefensión y rendición.  
- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?  
- El invitado - dijo el joven con soltura - Pero como le dije a la hermosa Corinne..., puedes llamarme Yahiko. Desde luego, tú decides.  
- Tú eres Yahiko.  
- Lo soy - Yahiko se mostró tímido - Y supongo que simplemente me gusta ayudar a la gente.  
- Un Alfil que ayuda a la gente. ¿Tú y tu organización se dedica a ayudar a la gente? ¿Al igual que Kabuto? - Pregunte con sarcasmo y Corinne sonrió - ¿Ahora quieres ayudarme a mí?  
- Si realmente así lo quieres... conozco un modo.  
- Me limitare a dejarlos solos para que hablen sobre eso, ¿les parece? - dijo Corinne - Tres son multitud, en especial sobre esta rama.  
Le dedique una mirada aguda. Y se lanzó al suelo antes de que pudiera pedirle que me diera su palabra.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	87. El último día para un nosotros

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Llegué presurosa a la calle 13. El frio raspaba mis mejillas y me hacía estremecer a cada segundo, llevaba una chamarra color azul que no me protegía de nada. Comencé a ver el parque a lo lejos, bajo la luz de la luna. Me esperaba, como siempre, pero su rostro evidenciaba que algo no iba bien.  
En sus ojos había un no sé qué oculto que me hacía sentir insegura y me asustaba.  
- Vamos a dar un paseo – propuso, al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano. No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo.  
_Esto no me gusta, va mal, _repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente. Me hubiera gustado formular un montón de preguntas, pero la mayoría tendrían que esperar. ¿Podía adivinar lo que rondaba por la mente de Sasuke y el motivo de que estuviera tan sombrío? ¿Había una justificación para esos tenues temores instintivos de los que no lograba desembarazarme?  
Él no esperó una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado del parque, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso, ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico? Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver el parque a la distancia. Era un simple paseo. Sasuke se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible.  
- ¿Que sucede Sasuke?  
Inspiró profundamente.  
- Necesitamos hablar.  
- Está bien, hablemos - dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.  
Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.  
- Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?  
- He tomado una decisión. Sakura, será mejor que terminemos.  
Su respuesta me confundió. Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.  
- Vale - dije - Es un buen chiste, lo admito. Por poco y me engañas, Sasuke.  
- Sakura… es verdad. No te convengo…  
- No seas ridículo - quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…  
- No podemos estar juntos… - repuso con tristeza.  
- Claro que sí. Yo te amo Sasuke.  
- Tienes razón - concedió él - Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar, que me amaras.  
- ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…  
- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti - me interrumpió para rectificarme.  
- ¡No! ¿Esto no tiene que ver con otra, verdad? - grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica.  
Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el ónix líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.  
- Sakura, no quiero estar más contigo - pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad. Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.  
- ¿Tú... no... me amas? - intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.  
- No.  
Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.  
- Bien, eso cambia las cosas - me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido. Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.  
- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto.  
Sasuke, el chico al cual en un principio me había negado a amar, el cual había puesto cada uno de sus segundos a ganarse un espacio en mi corazón, el que había alejado todas mis dudas todos mis miedo, el que se había convertido en un ser.. conmigo. Él, era mi vida, era mi centro mismo. Lo amaba más que a cualquiera en esta nefasta tierra… si él me dejaba, yo no podría vivir…  
- Entonces, ¿puedes simplemente marcharte y dejarme aquí? – le pregunte, como una única voluntad, mientras mi corazón se desgarraba con una verdad que no podía ser admitida - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan callado respecto a tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?  
- ¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo? - estallo - Ya no es asunto tuyo. Ya deja de preocuparte por lo que hago.  
- ¿Recuerdas… - tome aire con firmeza - ese día en la cafetería?

_- Si estas solo, no tienes padres que te regañen.  
__- La soledad… No tiene punto de comparación con que tus padres se enfaden contigo._

- No lo recuerdo.  
- Es lógico. Paso hace mucho tiempo.  
Intentaba buscar el significado de sus palabras. Una razón coherente del porque actuaba así.  
- Pero ese día es cuando empezó todo… - continúe - Tu y yo. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos… pero sin embargo, nos amámos. Sé cómo te sientes… estas confundido. Pero la soledad… Eso no hace a nadie feliz. A nadie. Ni a ti… ni a mí.  
- Tal y como pensaba. Soy diferente de ustedes. Llevo un camino distinto al de ustedes. Un camino que ustedes no pueden seguir. Intente creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros dos hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido otra cosa al final. Tengo otro objetivo en la vida. No es junto a ti, Sakura. No puedo ser como tú o como Naruto.  
- ¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad? ¡Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa! Ahora lo entiendo muy bien. Tengo a mi padre, y tengo amigos… pero si te vas… Para mí… ¡Sera lo mismo que estar sola!  
- A partir de hoy... un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros.  
- Te ofrezco mi ser... pero no te vayas.  
- No me convienes Sakura.  
Silencio.  
Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.  
Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.  
- Si es… eso lo que quieres.  
Asintió solo una vez.  
- Lamento el dejar que pasara tanto tiempo. Perdóname por dejar que esta mentira se alargara tanto. Solo te he provocado daño... - levanto sus brazos con la intención de tomar mis hombros pero luego se contuvo y los devolvió a su lugar - A si es mejor para ti Sakura.  
¿Es tu mundo una promesa rota, Sasuke? Prometiste que estarías conmigo, siempre. Dímelo ahora. ¿Retendrás tu dolor? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a ocultar tu rostro?  
_Dile a tu corazón ahora que esto termino... porque yo no me lo creo_, pensé.  
- ¿Puedes simplemente marcharte y dejarme aquí?  
Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo. Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el negro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.  
- ¡Yo! ¡Yo te quiero tanto! ¡Si te quedas junto a mí, me asegurare de que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo. Seremos realmente felices. Hare cualquier cosa por ti. Por eso... ¡Por favor, quédate! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Por favor… quédate… conmigo! Si no puedes quedarte… Llévame contigo.  
- No te preocupes. Nuestra memoria es un auténtico colador. Para cualquiera, el tiempo cura todas las heridas.  
Sonrió solo una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos.  
Se alejó de mí un paso.  
- Adiós, Sakura, y gracias por todo.  
Se comenzó a alejar dándome la espalda, dejándome aquí sin él. Se iba... se iba para siempre.  
Una parte de mí se estaba marchando, y la otra me exigía que le alcanzara. Si se iba… algo me decía que ya no le volvería a ver jamás…  
- Sasuke...  
Silencio.

Veo este bosque arder... con estos sueños que flotan como cenizas. Todo terminaba aquí, absolutamente todo.  
No puedo resistir.  
Está destrozándome lentamente... él es todo lo que yo quiero alcanzar...  
¡Todo lo que estoy alcanzando!  
Desapareceré lentamente. Sé que esto ha terminado. Ha terminado ya... Ya no hay nada que perder.

Me quedé sola en ese pequeño bosque, lo vi desaparecer en segundos, no pude soportarlo más y me dejé caer en la hierba seca del suelo, mi cabeza reposó en ese césped y no me moví, me quedé ahí... quieta, dominada por la decepción, por la soledad; era el sitio perfecto para dejarme caer.  
Cerré mis ojos con lágrimas aún en mi rostro; pensado así alejar todo ese dolor, y después todo se tornó sombrío, totalmente negruzco, mis dolores, mis decepciones, se desvanecieron en un profundo sueño.

_Ya todo había terminado._

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	88. Adios, Amor mio

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Desperté debido a los pasos de alguna persona a mi alrededor; me di cuenta de la realidad cuando sentí la fría hierba en mi cabeza y mis manos; alcé la vista con cuidado y entonces como flashes de cámara, recordé lo que había sucedido, quise morir ahí mismo; esto no podía ser... todo, todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza, todo en absoluto era verdad.  
Mi mente me ordenó ponerme de pie en ese instante pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, tal vez... si esperaba sólo un poco más, me hundiría en la hierba seca y entonces me olvidaría de todo, de quien soy... de lo que he vivido, de... él.  
Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, odiaba que eso pasara, odiaba llorar así sin más, pero es que... no puedo evitarlo.  
Entonces los pasos se hacen cada vez más cercanos, y mi corazón se acelera, escucho de unos labios proceder mi nombre y me estremezco.  
- ¡Sakura, Sakura! - dijo la voz y noto como se aproxima a mí, es Yudai. A la luz de la luna su rostro luce sombrío, pero no sólo es eso, él en verdad está horrorizado.  
- Yudai, ¿que...? - pero él me interrumpe y me pone de pie.  
- La he encontrado, Asashi. Por aquí - dijo y me sostuve de su brazo, limpié las hierbas en mis jeans pero noté que me costaba un tremendo esfuerzo el mantenerme de pie, me resbalo al más mínimo deje de Yudai de mi brazo y me levanta en brazos para acercarse a las luces procedentes de varias linternas a lo lejos.  
- Yo... puedo caminar...- dije con dificultad y él me miró asustado.  
- Sakura ¿qué te hizo? - dijo enfurecido.  
- ¿Qué? - dije confundida.  
- Sasuke, el té dejó ahí tirada ¿cierto? - dijo y se le quebró la voz a causa de la rabia.  
- No... Yo, me dejé caer a propósito - tan sólo escuchar su nombre hacía que sintiese un dolor tremendo en mi pecho, un vacío.  
- Ya no hables...- dijo mirándome con preocupación y llegamos hasta las luces del parque; no supe cuántas horas me debí haber quedado dormida en ese lugar; pero si aún era de noche entonces no fue demasiado.  
De lo demás no tengo mucho que contar, mi padre horrorizado junto con todo el grupo de patrullas policiacas me esperaban al final del sendero; repetí una y mil veces la historia que tanto me dolía contar; me salté las partes más dolorosas; todo quedó en un "terminamos" y listo. No quise dar más detalles y mi padre pareció comprenderlo, no me fastidió más con otras preguntas; tal vez... era entonces cuando experimenté un dolor similar la suyo, cuando mi madre y yo partimos a otra vida y él se quedó solo; él me abrazó y dijo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	89. Viaje a la Nostalgia

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Aceleré de regreso a mi casa, y supe que las palabras de Yahiko se iban tornando del negro al blanco como si la decisión que había tomado hace veinte minutos atrás era la mejor, lo era... lo era para Sakura y para mi familia. Ellos ahora estarían a salvo. Mientras conducía de vuelta a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba.  
¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? Era un monstruo, un monstruo por hacer sufrir y engañar a Sakura de la peor forma, pero solo así me dejaría marchar. Yo la amaba, la amaba más que a cualquiera... por lo tanto debía dejarla. Solo así no le harían daño.  
La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas mientras mi mente divagaba a más velocidad que la luz.  
- Sakura... solo espero que algún día lo logres comprender.  
Había sentido como su cuerpo quedaba rígido tras mis palabras y como ella lo sujetaba mecánicamente, ligeramente, como si yo fuera un desconocido que la había confundió con otra persona. Que lo que decía no era real, pero no lo era.  
_Sasuke..._, había dicho ella con desesperación, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos mientras intentaba conseguir alguna reacción en mí. No podía soportar, no podía soportar el rechazarla, si ella me odiaba ahora... yo me moriría...  
Con un gemido ahogado, intente visualizar el estar cerca de ella, mas pegado aun, desee fusionarme por completo con ella, desaparecer en su interior. Pero la había abandonado.  
Decirle que todo iría bien, repitiendo tonterías cariñosas para tranquilizarla, a la vez que le acariciaba los cabellos. Y que ella percibiera mi cambio cuando en mis brazos la aferraran con fuerzas.  
Por fin sentí que el mundo empezaba a consolidarse a mí alrededor. No afloje el volante, sin embargo, aún no. Simplemente permanecí aquí durante un sinfín de minutos con la cabeza recostada sobre mis manos, absorbiendo el consuelo y la seguridad de su cercanía, ella estaría en mi mente.  
Alce la cabeza para mirar la fachada de mi casa.  
Al pensar en Sakura, había pensado en mi familia. Mi intención había sido cerrar los ojos y preguntarme, suplicarme que la salvara de esa pesadilla, que hiciera que fuese como había sido antes. Pero en este momento, mientras la observaba en mi mente, sentí que una extraña resignación desesperanzada fluía dentro de mí.  
- No hay nada que se pueda hacer.  
Sentí como si hubiese dado algún paso definitivo al otro lado de una línea invisible y no hubiera marcha atrás.  
Baje de mi auto, cerré la puerta fuertemente y mientras caminaba por el césped hacia las puertas de entrada vi a Corinne sobre una gran roca cerca del inicio del bosque, como si me esperara. Ella se agachó y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el borde de la roca, su cuerpo giró en una espiral.  
_Cannonball, _pensé.  
Se lanzó al aire; su forma se transformó en una oscura y retorcida sombra mientras giraba elegantemente entre los árboles y yo. Formó una bola con su cuerpo justo en el momento en que tocó el montículo de hojas frente a mí. Una ventisca de hojas rojas voló a mí alrededor.  
- Sasuke, si te vas... ¿a dónde irás? ¿A Inglaterra? ¿A Paris?  
- No lo sé - Susurré.  
¿A dónde iría? No podía pensar en un lugar de todo el planeta que me llamara la atención. No había nada que deseara ver o hacer. Porque, no importaba a dónde fuera, no estaría yendo a algún lugar, sólo estaría escapandode uno. Odiaba eso.  
Corinne puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Me aferre a ella. Ella no pretendía nada más que ser amigable. Por ahora, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Un gris intenso con tonalidades violetas, al igual que estrellas.  
- Creo que iras a Paris - dijo, su voz con un pequeño rastro de su largo y fresco acento Francés.  
Por unos segundos sus estrellas se volvieron negras y yo estaba enterrado en los plumosos cristales de hielo frente a sus ojos.  
Suspiré de nuevo, pero no me moví para alejarme. La oscuridad frente a los árboles y debajo de nosotros no mejoró la vista. Todavía veía sus antiguos ojos.  
- ¿Sasuke?  
- Iré a despedirme.  
- Sasuke, espera. Puedo ayudarte...  
- No. Yo lo diré... y será triste... solo así me dejaran ir.  
Llegue a la entrada y subí rápidamente las escaleras... al salir de mi habitación estaba Itachi.  
- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? - dijo al verme correr escaleras abajo, me detuvo.  
- No te interesa, déjame pasar.  
- ¿Vas a salir muy lejos? ¿Por qué llevas esa maleta? - dijo sosteniéndome del brazo con dureza, solo pude mirarlo desafiante... para que no sospechara nada.  
- Me largo… ya es hora de que me vaya de aquí - Le dije y me solté de su agarre. Mi padre llego a la sala.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto confundido.  
- Pregúntale a él, planeaba irse sin decir palabra - dijo Itachi enojado, siempre me conoció demasiado bien como para saber que yo nunca haría esas cosas. Hacer dramas no era lo mío.  
- ¿A dónde piensas ir? - pregunto mi padre muy serio.  
- Me voy del país, a Paris, estudiaré allá y no te preocupes; tengo mi dinero y la tarjeta lista; ya pedí el boleto de ida; no sé cuando regrese - Eso los tomó desprevenidos.  
- ¿Esto es una broma? Sasuke… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - dijo mi padre y por primera vez en años lo vi enfurecido.  
- Nada… sólo deja que me marche y listo - dije sin mirarlo al rostro, apareció Corinne en la puerta.  
- ¿Qué te pasó?  
Mi padre intento acercarse a mí pero me aleje, el rechazo le provocó un dolor incalculable... esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil para ellos, aun mas para mí.  
- Nada… estoy bien, pero ya no quiero vivir más en este lugar, me largo - dije ocultando mi rostro, Chiyo-basama soltó un grito de horror.  
- ¿Acaso rompiste con tu novia? - supuso Itachi, quizás por la expresión en mi rostro... pero esto no era solo por Sakura... también era por ellos.  
- Si, yo lo hice, y ya me quiero ir, no quiero que me sermoneen mi nada - dije abriéndome paso a la puerta y mi padre lo detuvo.  
- No irás a ningún lado Sasuke, yo soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga, actuar por tu cuenta es inútil, tienes dieciséis años - dijo con firmeza.  
Lo mire con odio y me acerque a él, tenía que defraudarlo... debía herirlo... solo así me dejaría marchar.  
- ¡Oh sí! Si apenas estás en casa; ahora debo obedecerte…acéptalo papá; tu trabajo es todo lo que te importa ahora; te has limitado a la rutina desde que mi madre falleció; nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros; estar en Paris no marcará la diferencia; estudiaré allá la Preparatoria y después entraré a la Academia de Música en Londres… eso haré.  
- Ni hablar - respondió muy molesto.  
- Sasuke, tranquilízate… no sabes lo que dices; además no tienes derecho a reprocharle nada a nuestro padre - dijo Itachi a punto de golpearme.  
Obviamente él pensaba que hablaba sin razonar; sin pensar en lo duro que era para mi padre lidiar con adolescentes cuando su compañera se había ido para siempre, pero si lo sabía. Lo sabía.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sabes que es la verdad! ¡Nunca está con nosotros; nuestra madre hubiera sabido que hacer! Si estuviera viva las cosas serían diferentes, y no intentes decir lo contrario Itachi… lo sabes, porque igual la extrañas, y la necesitas, porque sin ella esta casa es un infierno, siempre solos. La necesito hermano. La necesito y sé que no puedo tenerla conmigo. Lo odio. Lo odio. Además sólo causó daños a los que alguna vez quise y no me siento bien; lo que quiero es marcharme, irme y olvidarme de todo.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eso es de cobardes Sasuke… ¿eres idiota? - Me respondió Itachi enfurecido con las manos hechas puños; mi padre se quedó callado, eso le había dolido e Itachi estaba encolerizado. Yo había jugado sucio, poner el nombre de mi madre de por medio para huir era despreciable, eso pensaba Itachi. Estaba bien, defráudate.  
- No lo sé… pero ya no quiero vivir aquí, quiero irme ahora - dije mirando desafiante a mi padre.  
- Has lo que quieras… vete si es lo que deseas; si es que soy tan mal padre estás en tu derecho; es verdad, Mikoto se fue… y no sabes cuándo me lamento a diario por eso. Lamento haber sido el culpable de tu soledad Sasuke… yo nunca quise eso.  
Esto era lo peor que había dicho en mi vida. Lo siento. Lo siento. Itachi me tomo por el cuello y me empujó hacia la pared.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Sasuke! ¡Contesta! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? - Me grito y no opuse resistencia. Corinne se tensó y aferro sus manos en un puño... esto saldría mal, muy mal.  
- Hmp... ¿Y tú qué me dices? Por eso estás solo; ahora lo veo con claridad Itachi, la mejor forma de no sufrir es evadir los problemas.  
- ¿Y crees que eso ayudará? ¿Qué así te sentirás mejor? - dijo y Chiyo-basama me sostuvo del brazo.  
- Por favor no discutan - dijo nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Eres un egoísta Sasuke… ojalá pensaras un poco en los demás y en sus sentimientos.  
Claro que lo hago, claro que lo estoy haciendo en este momento. No puedes llamar un egoísta cuando acabo de sacrificar mi felicidad.  
- Eso es lo que tú has hecho y mírate; no Itachi… yo no soy ni quiero ser como tú o mi padre; no quiero - el me soltó y lo miro con decepción y rabia.  
- ¿Lo dejarás ir? - le pregunto a mi padre y el asintió con seriedad y un dejo de tristeza.  
- Llamaré a la mejor Academia en Paris o Londres… el internado de la cuidad te recibirá en cuanto llame; usa la tarjeta; cuando necesites más dinero sólo  
tienes que pedirlo - dijo y se fue de la sala dejándonos solo a nosotros.  
Chiyo-basama corrió tras mi padre sollozando.  
- Eres despreciable; si eso es lo que quieres lárgate; mi padre no merece todo lo que le dijiste; cuando crezcas y te dé la gana de madurar te arrepentirás.  
Fue lo último que me dijo, y me acerque a la puerta sin mirarlo.  
- Sólo cállate; deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos Itachi… no creo que te guste ser desgraciado por siempre.  
Y mientras cruzaba la puerta dejaba atrás todo, ellos ahora vivirían a salvo.  
Yahiko y su hermana se marcharían y ningún otro Alfil llegaría a Okutama, yo ya no estaría aquí... su objetivo ahora se encontraría en Paris.  
- Sasuke - Me dijo Corinne, mientras buscaba las llaves de mi auto.  
- No digas nada - Le ordene.  
- No lo hare, deja que te lleve por favor...  
Corinne tomo las llaves del auto y yo deje mi maleta en los asientos traseros.  
- Corinne, cuida a nuestra familia. Le he dejado un Mails a Tenten para que así ella entienda un poco todo esto y ayude a Sakura a seguir adelante tranquila. Corinne...  
- Fue una buena elección, Francia.  
Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	90. Indicio Casual

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

_Lamento el dejar que pasara tanto tiempo.  
_Y así fue como Tenten, Hinata e Ino me encontraron en mi habitación, alarmadas por más de una hora de llamadas telefónicas sin lograr comunicarse.  
Ya sabían lo que había pasado, Asashi les había explicado cuando el contesto la última llamada.  
Aún estaba sentada frente a la ventana.  
- Incluso se ha marchado de Okutama - dije, impasible, en voz baja - Lo ha tomado todo.  
- Sakura...  
- ¿No lo ven? - chille - Me ha abandonado, ya no me ama. Esto es duro y repentino, las necesito amigas.  
- Estaremos contigo Sakura-san - respondió Hinata con tristeza.  
- Cuando Sasuke y yo empezamos a salir... el prometió que jamás me dejaría... pero el prometió también otra cosa - musite - Que no importaba lo que sucediera, no importaban las circunstancias, no importaba el peligro que se avecinara, que él siempre me mantendría a salvo mientras haya una posibilidad...  
- ¿Intentas decir que él se fue por tu propio bien? - Dijo Ino mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
- Quizás por lo que paso en la playa... mi padre lo responsabilizo de todo... al igual que Yudai. No sé qué cosas pasan por la mente de Sasuke.  
- Nadie lo sabe - musito Hinata.  
- No me importaba nada, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él.  
- Harías cualquier cosa por él, quizás, quizás ese es el problema...  
Tenten había estado contemplando fijamente mi Laptop durante más de treinta minutos, intentando ver algo ahí... intentando buscar alguna respuesta en su concentración.  
- Y quizás él no quiere... o no puede estar aquí - siguió, sin ver como Ino sacudía negativamente la cabeza hasta después de que las palabras salieran de su boca.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con _no puede_? - inquirí, volviendo a alzarme como una exhalación del suelo en el que estaba desplomada.  
- ¡No lo sé! ¡Sakura, me haces daño!  
- ¿Sucede algo que yo no sepa? ¡Piensa, Tenten! ¿Sucede algo grabe?  
Tenten miro a Ino, que le telegrafiaba _no_ con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego me miro mientras yo le exigía la verdad. Cerró los ojos.  
- No estoy segura - contesto.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, aguardando a que yo estallara. Pero yo no hice nada parecido. Me limite a cerrar los ojos lentamente, adoptando un duro semblante.  
- Te mostrare algo.  
Tenten se levantó mientras la soltaba y llevo mi Laptop en sus manos hasta mi cama. Tecleo la contraseña de su correo y luego me mostro un Mails.

**_Tenten  
_****_Sabía que mirarías aquí más tarde o más temprano.  
_****_Esperaba que fuera más temprano.  
_****_Creo que eres capaz de comprender más que Sakura y aún más que Naruto. Leerás esto y ya no podrás comunicarte conmigo por un tiempo.  
_****_Si necesitas ayuda, Corinne me ha dado su palabra de protegerte ante cualquier cosa. Ella jamás les haría daño, y cualquiera que sea la perversidad que ronda Okutama, no se atrevería a tocarlos si ella permanece cerca.  
_****_Lo cierto es que no comprendo exactamente la situación. Por favor cuida de todos. Lo siento.  
_****_Confía en mí, algún día, podre contarte realmente todo. Y comprendo que estoy confiando en Corinne más de lo que probablemente debería. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, ella jamás me haría daño.  
_****_De nuevo, si necesitas cualquier cosa, Corinne te ayudara. Confía en su discernimiento si necesitas consejo.  
_****_Por nuestra amistad._**

Termine de leer.  
Y luego me limite a quedarme allí sentada.  
Después de tanto buscar, había encontrado la respuesta.  
Y ahora no sabía que hacer aparte de gritar.  
- Si necesitas ayuda, acude a Corinne... Confía en el discernimiento de Corinne - Dijo Tenten mientras releía el Mail - No puede ser una propaganda más descarada a favor de Corinne que si la hubiese escrito ella misma.  
Y Sasuke no estaba. El ya no estaba. Él ya se había marchado.  
Me había abandonado.  
Solo me había nombrado una sola vez en ese Mail, y para tratarme como una ignorante que no comprendía sus motivos, aunque realmente no lo hacía... jamás... jamás lo hare.  
- Acudiré a Corinne primero, ya que Sasuke parece desearlo tanto. Y luego me comunicare con él. Alguien me dará una dirección con la que empezar. Me dejo este Mails por algo. No solo para cuidarlos ni consolarlos. Lo seguiré. Y si el auto se descompone, caminare; y cuando ya no pueda caminar me arrastrare. Pero lo encontrare Sakura, lo juro.  
- Sola no; no lo harás sola - dije mientras lloraba desconsolada.  
- Lo hare sola, nadie puede ayudarme - me respondió mientras tomaba su celular para marcarle a Corinne.

- Así que Corinne fue quien dijo que se ocuparía de ti Tenten, y Corinne debería haber sido la última en ver a Sasuke - dijo Naruto, una vez que lo fuimos a buscar a su casa y se le explico la situación.  
- Si - le respondió Hinata con tranquila certeza - Pero escuchen, ella realmente intentaba salvar a Neji esa noche. Y también se sintió herida cuando todos la odiamos. Eso me lo dijo Neji-nisan un poco antes de... marcharse.  
- Lo he llamado, no contesta su celular - dijo Naruto con tristeza.  
- Esto es lo que se denomina _indicio casual_, creo - comento Tenten.  
- No. Es indicio de carácter; una prueba de que Corinne-san sí que tiene sentimientos, de que pueden importarles los demás - replico Hinata - Y ella jamás le haría daño a Sasuke, debido... bueno, debido a que le importa.  
- Bien, ¿por qué no quiere responderme, entonces? - dijo Tenten quejumbrosamente.  
- A lo mejor porque la última vez que nos vio a todos juntos le dedicamos miradas fulminantes como si la odiaran - repuso Hinata, que a veces se mostraba imparcial.  
- Dile que le suplicamos su perdón - indico Naruto - Dile que quieres hablar urgentemente con ella.  
- ¿Que qué? - Dijo Tenten con mala cara.  
- Tenten, es para que nos dé información sobre el lugar al que se fue Sasuke... - añadí y ella puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Me siento como un satélite de comunicaciones - protestó, pero estaba claro que ponía todo el corazón y la voluntad en cada llamada.  
Al final, su aspecto era el de alguien totalmente decepcionada y exhausta.  
Y, finalmente, incluso yo tuve que admitir que no servía de nada.  
- A lo mejor entrara en razón y empezara a llamarte - Dijo Naruto - Tal vez mañana.  
- Nos quedaremos contigo esta noche, Sakura - aseguro Ino - Tenten, he llamado a tus padres para decirle que te quedaras conmigo. Y Hinata, le he dicho a Neji-kun que le avise a tu padre, el dirá que sí, tranquilízate. Naruto, tu no estas invitado...  
- Gracias - respondió el con sequedad - ¿También me toca volver caminando a casa? No he traído mi moto.  
- No, puedes llevarte el auto de Hinata para ir a casa - dijo Tenten - Pero por favor tráelo de vuelta aquí mañana temprano. No queremos que la gente empiece a hacerse preguntas del porque usas el auto de Hinata Hyuga.  
Hinata se sonrojo y Naruto sonrió nervioso.

Esta tarde, las cuatro nos preparamos para ponernos cómodas, como colegialas, usando mis sabanas y mantas de repuesto, con el mobiliario empujado contra las paredes y las cuatro improvisadas bolsas de dormir en el suelo. Nuestras cabezas quedaban juntas y nuestros cuerpos irradiaban al exterior como los rayos de una rueda.  
Así que esta será mi vida de ahora en adelante. Es el darme cuenta de que, después de todo, se me puede volver a dejar sola. Y ah, me alegro de que Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Tenten sigan manteniéndose fieles a mí. Significa más de lo que puedo admitir, pensé.  
Automáticamente, había ido a mi Laptop para escribir un poco en mi nuevo Diario. Pero tras recordar las palabras de Sasuke me había encontrado llorando otra vez, y me había sentido secretamente contenta cuando Ino me tomo por los hombros y Tenten mas o menos me obligo a beber leche caliente con vainilla, canela y nuez moscada, y cuando Hinata me había ayudado a introducirme bajo su montón de mantas y luego me había tomado las manos hasta que me dormí.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


	91. Un maldito Alíen

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Me había quedado hasta tarde, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo mientras conducía hasta mi casa. Era una carrera contra la oscuridad, pensé de repente, negándome a dejar que el olor a caro coche nuevo del Jaguar me distrajera. Extrañaba mi súper deportiva.  
En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, cavilaba. No había querido asustar a las chicas, pero había algo en la nota de despedida de Sasuke que me preocupaba. Pero antes tenía que asegurarme de que no fuese simplemente mi orgullo herido el que hablaba.  
¿Por qué que no nos había mencionado a nosotros en ningún momento? Solo para referirse a lo ignorante que éramos en sus problemas, y yo sabía todo sobre él. Somos sus amigos del pasado, sus amigos en el momento presente. Uno pensaría que habría mencionado al menos a las chicas, incluso si se había olvidado de mí en medio del dolor de abandonar a Sakura, porque yo sabía que él se había marchado por alguna fuerza mayor. Sasuke no era así, Sasuke no huye de los problemas. Hay graves problemas aquí.  
¿Qué más? Definitivamente había algo más, pero no consigo recordarlo. Todo lo que obtuve fue una vaga imagen del Internado y de... si, la profesora de Lengua Extranjera.  
Incluso mientras soñaba despierto sobre eso, yo manejaba con cuidado. No había modo de evitar el bosque por completo en la larga carretera de un solo carril que conducía de la casa de Sakura-chan hasta la mía. Pero miraba al frente, manteniéndome alerta.  
Vi el árbol caído apenas doble el recodo y apreté los frenos a tiempo de detenerme con un chirrido, con el coche en un ángulo casi de noventa grados con la carretera.  
Y entonces tuve que pensar.  
Mi primera reacción instintiva fue: Llamar a Sasuke Pero recordé con la velocidad suficiente para que el pensamiento quedara desplazado por una pregunta. ¿Llamar a las chicas?  
No puedo obligarme a hacerlo. No era simplemente una cuestión de dignidad masculina: era la sólida realidad del árbol adulto que tenía delante. Aunque todos trabajáramos juntos, no podríamos mover aquella cosa. Era demasiado grande, demasiado pesado.  
Y había caído desde el bosque de modo que descansaba totalmente atravesado en la carretera, como si quisiera separar la casa de Sakura-chan del resto de la ciudad.  
Cautelosamente, baje la ventanilla del conductor. Mire el interior del bosque para intentar ver las raíces del árbol, o admitir que no había ningún movimiento allí. No había ninguno.  
No podía ver las raíces, pero el árbol parecía demasiado sano para haberse desplomado porque sí en una soleada tarde. No había viento, ni lluvia, ni relámpagos, ni castores. Ni leñadores, pensé sombrío.  
Bueno, la cuneta del lado derecho era poco profunda, al menos, y la copa del árbol no la alcanzaba del todo. Podría ser posible...  
Movimiento.  
No en el bosque, sino en el árbol justo delante de mí. Algo agitaba las ramas superiores del árbol, algo más además del viento.  
Cuando lo vi, seguí sin poder creerlo. Eso fue parte del problema. La otra parte fue que conducía el auto nuevo de Hinata, no mi moto. Así que mientras tanteaba frenéticamente buscando un modo de cerrar la ventana, con los ojos pegados a la cosa que se desprendía del árbol, no hacía más que buscar a tientas en los sitios equivocados.  
Y lo último fue que la bestia simplemente era rápida. Demasiado rápida para ser real.  
Lo siguiente que supe fue que intentaba rechazarla en la ventanilla.  
He vivido en la vecindad de los bosques toda mi vida, y nunca antes había visto a ningún insecto que se pareciese ni remotamente a aquel.  
Porque era un insecto. Su piel tenía aspecto de corteza, pero eso era simple camuflaje. Cuando golpeo contra la ventanilla medio levantada del auto pude oír y palpar su exterior quitinoso. Era tan largo como un brazo, y parecía volar batiendo los tentáculos en círculo... Eso debería ser imposible, pero aquí estaba metida a medias dentro de la ventanilla.  
Estaba construido de un modo más parecido a una sanguijuela o un calamar que a cualquier insecto. Sus largos tentáculos parecidos a serpientes tenían casi el aspecto de enredaderas, pero eran más gruesos que un dedo y tenían grandes ventosas dentro de ellos; y dentro de las ventosas había algo puntiagudo. Dientes. Una de las enredaderas se enrollo a mi cuello, y pude sentir la succión y el dolor.  
Aquella especie de enredadera se había enrollado a mi garganta tres o cuatro veces, y apretaba. Tenía que usar una mano para agarrarla y arrancarla, lo que significaba disponer solo de una mano para golpear a la cosa sin cabeza... que de improviso mostro que tenía una boca, aunque no ojos. Como todo lo demás en la bestia, la boca tenía una simetría radial: era redonda, con los dientes dispuestos en círculo. Pero muy en el interior de aquel circulo, vi con horror, mientras el bicho atraía mi brazo al interior, que había un par de pinzas lo bastante grandes como para cortar un dedo.  
Dios..., no, pensé.  
Cerré la mano, convirtiéndola en un puño, intentando desesperadamente golpearla desde adentro.  
El estallido de adrenalina que tuve tras ver esto me permitió arrancarme la enredadera de la garganta y soltar al fin las ventosas. Pero en estos momentos mi brazo había sido engullido hasta más allá del codo.  
Me obligue a golpear el cuerpo del insecto, pegándole como si fuese un tiburón, que era la otra cosa que me recordaba.  
Tenía que sacar mi brazo. Me encontré abriendo a ciegas por la fuerza la parte inferior de la boca redonda y arrancando un pedazo de exoesqueleto que aterrizo en mis piernas. Entretanto, los tentáculos seguían girando sin parar, golpeando contra el auto, buscando un modo de entrar. En algún momento, aquello comprendería que todo lo que tenía que hacer era doblar aquellas cosas parecidas a enredaderas que se debatían y entonces podría introducir el cuerpo por la abertura.  
Algo afilado me araño los nudillos. ¡Las pinzas! Mi brazo estaba casi totalmente dentro.  
A la vez que me concentraba casi por completo en cómo salir de allí, alguna parte de mi cabeza se preguntó: ¿Dónde tiene el estómago? Esta bestia no es posible.  
Tenía que liberar mi brazo ya. Iba a perder la mano, con la misma certeza que si la hubiese metido en el triturador de basura y lo hubiese puesto en marcha.  
Me había soltado ya el cinturón de seguridad, pensando que con un violento tirón, podría lanzar el cuerpo a la derecha, hacia el asiento del acompañante.  
De pronto vi como un brazo negro aparecía junto al bicho, una mano con guantes de cuero que dejaba los dedos al descubierto, con unas uñas bien cuidadas. La mano tomo al bicho por los tentáculos y le dio un tirón hacia atrás. Sentí como los dientes me rastrillaban el brazo mientras me arrastraban a través de ellos. Pude ver los largos surcos ensangrentados que la criatura dejaba en mi brazo. Pero eso no importaba. Lo importante es que esa persona lograba conseguir sacarlo de aquí.  
Lo lanzo al suelo mientras la criatura se lanzaba nuevamente contra él, le dio dos disparos y el bicho se retorció en el suelo, espere un chasquido de quitina y sangre saliendo a chorros, tal vez salpicando el auto nuevo de Hinata, como aquella cosa reptante en Alíen.  
En vez de eso, el insecto boto chispas. Después se desintegro en un pegajoso liquido negro y se combustiono mientras yo miraba atónito.  
- ¿Q-que...  
La persona de negro era Corinne, con sus guantes de cuero y su pistola plateada, se sacó su casco y su cabello cayo por los lados de sus hombros mientras me gritaba:  
- ¡Naruto, cierra la ventanilla y lárgate de aquí! ¡Ahora!  
Mi brazo estaba lleno de arañazos ensangrentados, tenía ulceras inflamadas en la garganta y mis nudillos rasguñados en la otra mano. Pero no perdí el tiempo contando mis heridas. Tenía que salir de aquí; las ramas volvían a removerse y no quería aguardar para comprobar si se trataba del viento.  
Solo existía un camino. La cuneta.  
- Corinne-san... pero tu…  
- ¡Lárgate, idiota!  
Puse la primera y apreté el acelerador a fondo. Fui hacia la cuneta, esperando que fuese demasiado profunda, esperando que el árbol no atascara de algún modo los neumáticos.  
Hubo un brusco descenso que hizo que mis dientes entrechocaran, atrapando mi labio inferior entre ellos. Y luego sonó el crujido de hojas y ramas bajo el auto, y por un momento todo movimiento ceso, pero mantuve el pie pisando el acelerador con todas mis fuerzas, y de repente quede libre, y me vi zarandeado de un lado a otro mientras el auto marchaba escorado, a toda velocidad, por la cuneta. A la distancia escuche, uno, tres, cinco, diez disparos. Conseguí recuperar el control y vire bruscamente de vuelta a la calzada justo a tiempo de efectuar un viraje a la izquierda en el punto en que esta describía una curva cerrada y la cuneta desaparecía.  
Creí me iba a dar algo. Tome las curvas a casi ochenta por hora, con la mitad de la atención puesta en el bosque y en Corinne que se había quedado ahí para hacer no sé qué cosa... hasta que de improviso, felizmente, una solitaria luz roja apareció ante mi como un faro en el anochecer.  
El cruce para introducirme a la ciudad. Tuve que obligarme a frenar con otro chirrido que dejo marcas de neumáticos en el suelo.  
Un violento giro a la derecha y salía ya como una exhalación del bosque. Tendría que serpentear alrededor de una docena de vecindarios para llegar a mi casa, pero al menos estaría alejado de cualquier arboleda grande.  
Era un largo rodeo, y ahora que el peligro había pasado, empezaba a sentir el dolor del brazo cubierto de surcos. Para cuando detuve el jaguar ante mi casa, también me sentía mareado. Pare bajo un farol y luego deje que el auto resbalara hasta la oscuridad situada más allá. No que nadie me viera tan alterado.  
¿Debería llamar a Corinne? ¿Llamar a las chicas? ¿Advertirles de que no salieran esta noche, que los bosques eran peligrosos? Pero ya lo sabían. Sakura-chan jamás permitiría que las chicas fuesen al bosque solas. Y Hinata montaría un buen número si alguien mencionaba siquiera la posibilidad de salir a la oscuridad; al fin y al cabo, ellas sabían lo extraño del accidente de auto, ¿verdad?  
Lo que realmente hacía falta era que algunos agentes fueran allí y retiraran el árbol. Pero no a oscuras. No era probable que nadie más fuese a usar aquella carretera solitaria esta noche, y enviar agentes allí seria... bueno, sería como entregárselos a esas cosas en bandeja. Llamaría a la policía para informar a primera hora de la mañana. Ellos enviarían a la gente apropiada allí para mover aquella cosa.  
Estaba oscuro, y era más tarde de lo que había imaginado. Probablemente debería llamar a Corinne, después de todo. Simplemente deseaba que mi cabeza se despejara de una vez. Los arañazos quemaban y ardían. Le resultaba difícil pensar. Quizá si tomaba solo un momento para respirar...  
Recosté mi cabeza en el volante. Y entonces la oscuridad me envolvió...

* * *

_Naruto_


	92. Una ayuda de misteriosa procedencia

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Ey!  
Desperté con la mente confusa, y me encontré tras el volante del auto de Hinata.  
- ¡Ey! ¡Despierta!  
Levante mi cabeza con el sonido de alguien que golpeaba la ventanilla.  
- ¡Sal del auto! ¿Me escuchas?  
- Y-ya voy.  
Salí a tropezones, casi olvidando cerrar el auto con llave, y luego hurgue a tientas mis bolsillos para buscar mi celular y guardar las llaves.  
- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunte desorientado y Corinne-san enarco una ceja - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
- Te esperare aquí, entra a tu casa y toma una ducha, véndate el brazo como puedas... y luego me acompañaras.  
- ¿Dónde iremos?  
- A curarte eso.  
Hurgue a tientas las llaves para abrir la puerta trasera. La casa estaba oscura; ero-sennin dormía. Conseguí subir a mi dormitorio y me desplome sobre mi cama sin siquiera quitarme los zapatos.  
Corinne-san...  
Me levante nuevamente. Luego de quince minutos la ducha me había despejado la cabeza, incluso aunque no hubiese hecho mucho por el dolor punzante del brazo. Al bajar y estar frente a Corinne nuevamente esta me puso su casco y me llevo hasta la casa de Sasuke.  
- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - le pregunte mientras bajaba y subías las escaleras de las puertas de entrada.  
- Ya te lo he dicho - utilizo un tono cabreado - te curare esas heridas. ¿Pensabas que tomándote una aspirina se te quitaría? ¡Idiota!  
La acompañe hasta la cocina, Chiyo-basama se mostró sorprendida y luego me saludo desde allí, subí a la habitación de Corinne- san y esta me indico que me sentara en su cama.  
Con los labios apretados, deshizo el vendaje que había colocado alrededor del brazo, todas las chicas se hubieran estremecido, Corinne solo frunció el ceño y fue por una maleta de manos. Los largos arañazos estaban claramente infectados y mucho.  
- Son venenosos, entonces, esas cosas.  
-Si - dijo lacónicamente - venenosos para el cuerpo y para la mente.  
- ¿Y crees que una de estas cosas puede meterse dentro de la gente?  
- Hmp... ¿Tú que crees? - respondió con tono arrogante y luego apretó mis heridas.  
- ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele! - dije y ella sonrió de medio lado.  
- Lo que hare ahora realmente te dolerá. Siéntete con la libertad de llorar, has lo que quieras.  
Se puso de pie y con una coleta se hizo una cola en el cabello.  
- Corinne-san... - se giró mientras abría su puerta - ¿qué te ha sucedido en los ojos?  
Puso los ojos en blanco. Fue a la cocina por un Té para no sé qué cosa, en ese tiempo me dedique a ver sus pertenencias en esa maleta de manos: tenía muchas cremas, aceites, algunas hierbas que jamás había visto en mi vida, insectos extraños, semillas, pastillas medicinales, y un líquido extraño y de dudosa procedencia en un frasco de vidrio...  
- Eso es sangre - aclaro mientras regresaba con una bandeja en las manos - y no querrás saber a qué se la he sacado.  
La deje apresuradamente en la maleta y Corinne me entrego un Té de color amarillento con hojas verdes.  
- Es una tisana - susurro como si se tratara de algún secreto profesional, y se arrodillo frente a mí para inspeccionar mi brazo.  
El té no era tan malo, aunque yo hubiese preferido una Coca-Cola, por un momento los ojos de Corinne se depositaron en mí como los de un halcón y entonces pensé en el cómo medicina y me las arregle para engullir la mitad antes de que me regañara.  
No sentía muchas ganas de discutir, había jugado en partidos de rugby con una clavícula rota, un esguince en la rodilla, un tobillo torcido, pero esto era diferente. El brazo parecía correr el peligro de estallar.  
- Parecen más marcas de dientes que de zarpas - índico mientras tomaba unos instrumentos de la bandeja, parecían recién hervidos.  
- ¿Que harás con eso? - pregunte espantado al ver que tomaba un cuchillito bien filoso.  
- Mantente tan quieto como puedas sobre esta toalla - me indico - Estas ya tienen una costra, pero es necesario abrirlas y quitarles el líquido y limpiarlas como es debido. Va a doler. Y ya te lo he dicho, puedes llorar si quieres.  
El drenaje y la limpieza fueron dolorosos al principio, pero conseguí soportarlo sin emitir ni un sonido, incluso le dedique una que otra sonrisa forzada cuando la sangre y el pus corrieron por el brazo. Las incisiones con la lanceta dolieron al principio, pero la liberación de la presión resulto agradable, y cuando las heridas quedaron libres de líquido y estuvieron limpias y luego tapadas con una compresa fría de hierbas, las sentí deliciosamente frescas y listas para curar como era debido.  
Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mis jeans.  
- ¿Tenten?  
- **_Pensábamos que tenías intención de venir aquí temprano esta mañana.  
_**- Lo hare, pero primero tengo que averiguar cómo.  
Sentía mi cabeza como si fuese del doble de mi tamaño habitual y el brazo al menos cuatro veces más grande, pero sin dolor.  
- **_¿Naruto? ¿Sigues ahí?  
_**- No estoy seguro. Anoche...  
Corinne negó con la cabeza, lo entendí de inmediato.  
- Cielos, ni siquiera recuerdo la mayor parte de la noche. Pero camino a casa... Oye, les contare cuando llegue ahí.  
- **_Está bien.  
_**- Si... mira... solo denme una hora, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré ahí en una hora.  
Corte la llamada y la mire.  
- ¿No pueden saberlo?  
- No - negó con la cabeza y se quitó la coleta.  
- ¿Porque? ¡Espera! ¿Porque has hecho esto por mí?  
- Porque... se me ha antojado ayudarte - se sentó en la cama y se desperezo.  
- ¿Solo por eso?  
- Así es.  
- Mira, yo no creo que seas como los demás dicen que eres... sé que no andas por ahí pensando en hacerle mal a la gente. Pero tienes que darme algún tipo  
de explicación del porque ellas no pueden saber... de estas cosas.  
- Porque no es de su incumbencia, y estarán bien mientras no sepan nada. De lo contrario...  
- ¿De lo contrario? - la mire desafiante y ella soltó algunas palabras en Francés y una risita tonta.  
- Les pasara algo que no les gustara, solo encárgate de que no vayan al bosque solas.  
- Corinne...  
- Solo avísale a la policía lo que ha sucedido. A Tete no le digas que te he ayudado, de hecho, no se lo digas a nadie.  
- Esta bien, pero... es Tenten. ¿Y tú como sabes que no tengo una de esas cosas... ya sabes... dentro mío?  
Sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, de solo pensar que podía tener un calamar en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.  
- Cree en mí, no la tienes.  
Levanto los hombros y luego se puso de pie en un salto.  
- ¿Que harás ahora?  
- Llevarte a tu casa para que tomes el auto de Hinata Hyuga y luego vayas a la casa de Sakurita. Intenta tomar otra ruta.  
- Ey, Corinne. ¿Qué ha pasado con esas cosas...? ¿Cómo es que no te ha pasado nada? ¿Cuantas eran y porque tenías un arma?  
- Bueno, ¿cómo empiezo? ¿Cuál quieres que responda primero? Respuesta número uno: esas cosas han desaparecido, ya no hay rastros – enumero con sus dedos - Respuesta numero dos: no me ha pasado nada porque soy una chicas lista. Respuesta número tres: eran siete y tengo un arma porque así lo quiero, ahora... ¿nos vamos?  
Camino hacia la puerta y le seguí el paso.  
Llegue a mi casa y mientras bajaba ella miro mi brazo.  
- Me lo tapare con la camisa, solo les diré a las chicas que me ha atacado algo... que no sé lo que era...  
- Solo no digas que me has visto Naruto. Ya, adiós. Tengo una cita importante.  
- Adiós...  
Y ella se marchó sin siquiera esperar un gracias, bueno... ahora debo ir a casa de Sakura por otra ruta y contarles lo que ha pasado.

* * *

_Naruto_


	93. El último día

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

Cuando por fin llegue a la casa de Sakura, eran más cerca de las once que de las diez. Pero las curaciones de Corinne me habían despejado el dolor, de hecho no sentía dolor ni nada, creo que el té también ayudo bastante. Cuando aparecí, las chicas me rodearon preocupadas.  
- Naruto, ¿qué sucedió?  
Les conté todo lo que podía recordar, obviamente saltándome la parte en que llegaba Corinne y hacia evaporar al bicho, a ocho en realidad. Cuando Tenten con los labios apretados quiso ver mi herida le quite el brazo y le dije que todo iba bien, que no había sido gran cosa.  
Fue mientras bajaba la manga de mi camisa cuando advertía que Ino me miraba fijamente. En especial, mi cuello. De improviso, soltó una risita de lo más insinuante y Hinata sonrió nerviosamente.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que encuentras divertido?  
- El insecto - dijo Hinata - . Te dio un chupetón Naruto-kun.  
- A menos que anoche hicieses algo más que no nos hayas contado - dijo Ino mientras me cerraba un ojo.  
Pude sentir como me ruborizaba mientras me subía más el cuello de la camisa.  
- Sí que se los conté, y fue el insecto. Tenía una especie de tentáculo con ventosas alrededor de mi cuello. ¡Intentaba estrangularme!  
- Ahora lo recuerdo - dijo Hinata mansamente -. Lo siento Naruto-kun.  
- Si, como no. Acaba de inventar a un insecto chupetón para encubrir sus hechos pervertidos - Dijo Ino mientras le daba un golpecito provocador a Tenten y ambas se echaban a reír.  
- Que he dicho que...  
- Ya, si lo sabemos. Solo bromeábamos.  
Sakura se acercó con una pomada de hierbas para la marca que la ventosa del tentáculo había dejado... y una para los nudillos rasguñados. Una vez que me las aplique en mi piel, me sentí tan bien que fui capaz de mirar tímidamente a Hinata, que me observaba con enormes ojos grises.  
- Sé que parece un chupetón. Lo vi en la mañana en el espejo. Y tengo otro más abajo, pero al menos el cuello de la camisa lo tapa.  
Lance un resoplido e introduje la mano bajo mi camisa para aplicarme más pomada. Las chicas rieron... y liberaron la tensión que todos habíamos estado sintiendo.  
Al poco rato subimos a la habitación de Sakura-chan. Sakura vio mi expresión e inmediatamente fue hacia mí y me hizo pasar con un abrazo.  
Hinata la siguió, más tímidamente.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Sakura.  
- Me siento estupendamente - le dije.  
- Bien, eso es estupendo. Chicas ahora saldré por algunas cosas, ¿me esperan aquí? - dijo Sakura repentinamente y todos nos quedamos mirándola.  
- Solo es un momento, volveré enseguida.  
Tomo su celular y salió de su habitación enseguida.  
- ¿Dónde va? - Dijo Tenten mientras ingresaba a la habitación.  
- Por unas cosas - Dijo Ino mientras comenzaba a ver la ropa de Sakura.  
Fue en ese se momento cuando comenzó a vibrar mi celular. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado ante el número que mostraba, pero respondí.  
- **_¿Naruto Uzumaki?  
_**- Sí.  
- **_Aguarde, por favor.  
_**Una voz nueva llego hasta mí.  
- **_¿Naruto Uzumaki?  
_**- Esto, sí, pero...  
- **_Le habla Hayama Shirakumo del cuartel de policía de Okutama. ¿Llamó esta mañana para informar de un árbol caído a medio camino en la carretera diecinueve del bosque?  
_**- Sí, soy yo...  
- **_Señor Uzumaki, no nos gustan las llamadas falsas de esta clase. No las aprobamos, de hecho. Malgastar el valioso tiempo de nuestros agentes y oficiales de policía, y además, da la casualidad de que es un delito hacer denuncias falsas a la policía. Si quisiera, señor Uzumaki, podría acusarlo por este delito y hacerle responder ante un juez. Lo cierto es que no veo que encuentra tan divertido al respeto.  
_**- Yo no estaba... ¡no encuentro que sea divertido! Oiga, anoche...  
Mi voz se apagó. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Anoche fui asaltado por un árbol y un insecto monstruoso? ¿Y da la casualidad que también yo estaba en el accidente de hace poco, y ah... los arboles atacaron al automóvil? Y una chica me salvo con su arma que estoy seguro que es ilegal… Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza añadió que el papá de Sakura-chan..., las palabras siguientes que oí me callaron.  
- **_De hecho, señor Uzumaki, según indica el Código del Distrito Nishitama, Okutama, sección 18.2-496, efectuar una denuncia falsa a la policía está penado como falta de Clase I. Podría encontrarse con un año de prisión o una multa de veinticinco mil dólares. ¿Encuentra eso divertido, señor Uzumaki?  
_**- Oiga, yo...  
- **_¿Tiene usted, de hecho, veinticinco mil dólares, señor Uzumaki?  
_**- No, pero...  
Aguarde a que me interrumpieran y entonces comprendí que no iba a suceder. Estaba abandonando terreno conocido para dentarme en regiones inexploradas. ¿Qué decir? ¿Los bichos con tentáculos quitaron el árbol; o tal vez se movió solo? ¿O tal vez Corinne-san lo quito, pero es una chica… las chicas no pueden hacer esas cosas? Absurdo.  
Finalmente, con voz chirriante conseguí decir:  
- Lamento que no encontraran el árbol. Quizá fue retirado de algún modo.  
- **_Quizá fue retirado de algún modo - repitió el policía son inflexión - .De hecho, es posible que de algún modo se trasladara de sitio igual que todas las señales de pare y de ceda el paso que desaparece de los cruces. ¿Le suena de algo eso, señor Uzumaki?  
_**- ¡No! - me sentí enrojecer intensamente -. Yo jamás movería ninguna clase de señal de tráfico.  
En estos instantes las chicas estaban ya apiñadas a mi alrededor, como si pudiesen ayudar mostrándose como un grupo. Tenten gesticulaba enérgicamente, y su expresión indignada dejaba claro que quería regañar personalmente al policía.  
- **_De hecho, señor Uzumaki_** - me interrumpió el policía Hayama -**_, llamamos al teléfono de su casa primero, puesto que es el teléfono que uso para efectuar la denuncia. Y su Padrino y tutor ha indicado que anoche no lo había visto en absoluto.  
_**Hice caso omiso de la vocecita que quería responder: ¿Es eso un crimen?  
- Eso fue porque me retrase a causa...  
- **_¿De un árbol autopropulsado, señor Uzumaki? A decir verdad, tuvimos otra llamada relacionada con su casa anoche. Un miembro de la vigilancia Vecinal informo de un auto sospechoso detenido aproximadamente frente a su casa. Según su Padrino y tutor, usted no tiene un auto sino una súper deportiva color anaranjada. Y hace muy poco ha tenido un accidente automovilístico dejando totalmente destrozado un automóvil ¿no es cierto, señor Uzumaki?  
_**Podía ver adónde iba a parar aquello y no me gustaba.  
- Si - me oí decir, mientras mi cerebro trabajaba desesperadamente en busca de una explicación plausible -. Intentamos evitar atropellar un zorro. Y...  
- **_Sin embargo informaron de un Jaguar totalmente nuevo detenido frente a su casa, lo bastante lejos del farol para... no llamar la atención. Un auto tan nuevo que no tenía placas de matrículas. ¿Es ese, de hecho, su auto, señor Uzumaki?  
_**- ¡No soy señor! - respondí, desesperado - Era el auto de mi amigo...  
- **_Y el nombre de su amigo es...  
_**Mire fijamente a Tenten, que me hacía gestos para que aguardara, evidentemente intentando pensar. Decir Neji Hyuga seria suicidio. La policía, justamente, sabía que Neji manejaba el día del accidente, e incluirlo directamente en otro traería problemas, la Familia Hyuga contra la policía... pero no había más opciones.  
Cerré los ojos y pronuncie las palabras que indicaba Tenten.  
- Neji Hyuga. Pero... ¿le dio el auto a su novia?  
Prima, prima. Sabía que finalizaba la frase de modo que sonaba como una pregunta, pero apenas podía entender lo que Tenten indicaba.  
- **_¿Me lo estás preguntando, Naruto-kun? Así que conducías el auto totalmente nuevo de la novia de tu amigo. ¿Y ella se llama?  
_**Un breve instante en que las chicas parecieron no ponerse de acuerdo y yo permanecí en el limbo. Pero entonces Ino levanto los brazos y Tenten se adelantó, señalándose a sí misma.  
- Tenten - respondí con voz débil.  
Oí la vacilación en mi propia voz y repetí, con voz ronca, pero con más convicción:  
- Tenten.  
Hinata susurraba ahora rápidamente en el oído de Tenten  
- **_¿Y el auto se adquirió dónde? ¿Señor Uzumaki?  
_**- Si - le respondí un segundo...  
Coloque el teléfono en la mano extendida de Tenten.  
- Aquí Tenten - dijo ella con soltura, en el tono de voz refinado y relajado.  
- **_Tenten, ¿ha escuchado la conversación hasta el momento?  
_**- Así es sargento. Si, lo he hecho. Pero he tomado la llamada para aclarar un leve mal entendido... Neji Hyuga si es mi novio, pero el auto no me lo ha regalado a mí, sino a su prima Hinata Hyuga, que también se encuentra en este momento. ¿Desea hablar con ella, sargento?  
- **_Por favor.  
_**Hubo otro intercambio... Hinata vacilante tomo la llamada.  
- ¿Hola?  
- **_Señorita Hyuga, ¿Le presto usted su auto al señor Uzumaki?  
_**- Lo hice.  
- **_Y ¿dónde está el señor..._** - se oyó el remover de papeles - **_Neji Hyuga, el propietario original del auto?  
_**No le está preguntando donde lo compro. Debe de saberlo  
- Neji ni-san esta es nuestra mansión en estos momentos - respondió Hinata, con una voz refinada e increíblemente imperturbable -. Cuando yo regrese ¿quiere que le diga que lo llame?  
- **_Eso sería sensato_** - respondió el policía Hayama con sequedad -. **_En la actualidad se adquieren muy pocos autos al contado, en especial Jaguars totalmente nuevos. También querría el número de su permiso de conducir, señorita. Y, de hecho, estaría muy interesado en hablar con el señor Hyuga cuando usted regrese a su mansión.  
_**- El señor Hyuga es mi padre, le diré a Neji ni-san que hable con usted - dijo Hinata, un tanto despacio, pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Tenten, y a continuación recito de memoria el número de su permiso de conducir.  
- Gracias - resupo lacónicamente el policía Hayama - Eso será todo por...  
- ¿Puedo añadir una cosa más? Naruto Uzumaki jamás en la vida quitaría señales de pare o ceda el paso. Es un conductor muy cuidadoso y fue delegado del curso en el Internado. Puede hablar con cualquiera de los profesores del Internado Konoha Daigaku Todai o incluso con la Directora si no está de vacaciones. Cualquiera de ellos le diría lo mismo.  
- **_Puede decirle de mi parte que no lo perderé de vista en el futuro. De hecho, podría ser una buena idea que se pasara por la oficina de policías hoy o mañana_** - dijo, y luego la comunicación se cortó.  
- ¿La novia de Neji? - estallo Tenten - ¿Y si él dice que no es cierto? ¿Cómo vamos a resolver eso?  
- No vamos a hacerlo - respondió Ino con sencillez desde atrás de Tenten - Neji-kun dirá que si - cerro un ojo.  
- ¿De verdad lo crees?  
- Claro que si - Dijo Hinata - yo le diré a Neji ni-san, le explicare todo lo que ha sucedido.  
- Se supone que tengo que pasar por la oficina de policías hoy o mañana, de todas maneras - dije e Ino respondió enseguida.  
- Pero no iras solo - dijo Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos - yo iré contigo. Puedes decir que soy tu novia... y Hinata puede ir ya que es la prima de Neji, no podemos hacerla pasar por tu novia ya que serían muchas coincidencias. Pero te gustaría eh... - me cerró un ojo y me dio un empujoncito.  
- De acuerdo - intervino Tenten -. En ese caso, ¿qué que vamos a hacer con... lo de los bichos?  
Disfrute del cálido alivio de ser creído. La conversación con el policía me había afectado más de lo que quería mostrar.  
- En ese caso formemos grupos de trabajo - dijo Ino -, y dividamos las tareas entre ellos. ¿Qué problemas hemos de considerar?  
Tenten conto los problemas con los dedos.  
- Un problema es Hana. Realmente creo que alguien debería intentar verla, como mínimo para tratar de descubrir si tiene algo extraño, y que explicación le damos a lo de sus ojos. Otro problema es Zuuto y ¿quién sabe quién más? Si Hana es... contagiosa de algún modo, podría habérselo pasado a alguna chica... o chico.  
- De acuerdo - dijo Ino -, y ¿qué más?  
- Alguien tiene que ponerse en contacto con Corinne-san. Intentar averiguar de ella cualquier cosa que sepa sobre la marcha de Sasuke-kun - dijo Hinata.  
- Bien, será mejor que Tenten esté en ese último equipo, ya que es la única que tiene probabilidades de que Corinne le dirija la palabra - dijo Ino.  
- Yo hare eso - dije y las tres me miraron dudosas.  
- Pero...  
- Ey, yo soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke, no es extraño que quiera preguntarle cosas. Además no sé si Corinne hablaría con Tenten ya que se ha olvidado hasta de su nombre.  
- Suena convincente - dijo Ino.  
- De acuerdo - repuso Tenten -. Así pues, Hinata, Neji y Naruto visitaran a Zuuto, y yo he Ino investigaremos y vigilaremos a Corinne, ya que ella igual ha tenido un cambio en sus ojos. Esta sumamente implicada en esto. ¿De acuerdo?  
- Bien, pero antes de cualquier cosa, quizás podrían pasar por casa de Zuuto. Naruto tiene una excusa para pasar por allí siempre que quiera: conoce a Zuuto. Y pueden aprovechar para comprobar cómo le va a Hana - sugirió Ino.  
Era un día despejado, con un sol caliente brillando en lo alto.  
A la luz del sol, a pesar del incordio de poca importancia que había sido la llamada del policía, todos nos sentíamos fuertes y capaces.  
- Sugiero que nos tomemos un pequeño tiempo, para investigar bien la situación, y ver sus comportamientos, también el de Corinne. Luego, cuando ya sepamos las cosas que debemos tomar en cuenta e importancia hay que visitarlas y descubrir el problema realmente - dije y todas rieron.  
- Tienes razón Naruto. Debemos prepararnos.  
Ninguna de ellas tenía la menor idea de que estaban a punto de tropezar con la peor pesadilla de sus vidas. Y que esas cosas como calamares con tentáculos podían meterse en el cuerpo de una persona y usarlas como títeres, como un recipiente de maldad.

* * *

_Naruto_


	94. Y aquí comienzan nuestras historias

**Solo les pido una cosa, mantengan la mente abierta a todo, no esperen nada de nadie... mucho menos de mi, para así no defraudarse. No quiero que lleguen aquí con esperanzas de que pase algo, y que luego no suceda nada en absoluto. Créanme, lo he visto miles de veces, y cada vez duele como la anterior, aún cuando lo esperamos de todos modos. Este es un Fic sobre Sasuke Uchiha, lo que pase en su vida amorosa que no las desespere, es un consejo a las fans de Sasusaku. Quizás encuentres un hermoso amor eterno entre ellos, uno epico, o quizás no. Las cosas no pasan siempre como lo planeamos, y aunque haya planeado el que Sakura se quede con Sasuke, cosa que admito desde ya, quizás pasen algunas cosas en el camino que los hagan cambiar para siempre, y que los separen... sin vuelta atrás. **

* * *

- ¡Corinne!  
Un viento helado azoto mis cabellos contra mi rostro, tirando de mi fino suéter. Hojas de roble se arremolinaron entre las hileras de lapidas de granito, y los arboles hacían entrechocar las ramas frenéticamente. Tenía las manos heladas, los labios y las mejillas entumecidas, pero me mantuve directamente de cara al aullante viento, gritándole:  
- ¡Corinne!  
Este tiempo era una exhibición del extraño clima de verano, estaba destinado a ahuyentarme. No funcionaria. No me creía la historia de Corinne queriendo ayudarnos, no lo haría. La idea de ella misma contra Sasuke despertaba en mi interior una furia abrazadora que ardía en oposición al viento. Si Corinne le había hecho algo a Sasuke, si Corinne le había hecho daño para que se fuera...  
- ¡Maldita seas, respóndeme! - chille a los árboles que bordeaban el cementerio.  
Una hoja seca de roble que parecía una marchita mano morena avanzo a saltitos hasta mi pie, pero no hubo respuesta. En lo alto, el cielo era gris como cristal, gris como las lapidas que me rodeaban. Sentí que la ira y la frustración me escocían en la garganta y hundí los hombros. Me había equivocado. Corinne no estaba aquí, después de todo; estaba sola con el viento que aullaba.  
Gire... y lance una exclamación ahogada.  
Estaba justo detrás de mí, tan cerca que sus ropas me rozaron cuando me di la vuelta. A aquella distancia, debería haber percibido la presencia de otra persona allí parada, debería haber notado siquiera el calor de su cuerpo o haberle oído. Pero Corinne, por supuesto, era diferente a cualquier persona.  
Cerré los puños.  
- ¿Donde esta Sasuke?  
Me adelante y la abofetee.  
No lo había pensado antes de hacerlo, y luego apenas pude creer que lo había hecho. Pero fue un bofetón potente y seco, dado con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo contra ella, y torció el rostro de Corinne hacia un lado. La mano me ardía. Me quede quieta, intentando calmar la respiración, y la observe con atención.  
Iba vestida como la había visto la primera vez, de negro. Botas blandas negras, jeans negros, y chaqueta de cuero. Y se parecía a una versión femenina de Sasuke. No comprendía como no me había fijado en ello antes.  
Tenía los mismos cabellos oscuros, la misma tez pálida, el mismo inquietante atractivo. Pero sus cabellos eran largos, hasta sus codos, los ojos eran de un gris opaco como el cielo nevoso, y su la boca era cruel.  
Volvió la cabeza lentamente para mirarme, y vi enrojecer la mejilla que había abofeteado.  
- No me mientas - dije con voz agitada. Sé quién eres. Se lo que eres. Y ahora Sasuke se ha marchado.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- ¡Sabes que sí!  
Corinne sonrió y a continuación apago su sonrisa instantáneamente.  
- Te lo advierto: si le has hecho daño...  
- Entonces, ¿qué? - repuso ella -. ¿Qué me harás, Sakura? ¿Qué puedes hacer contra mí?  
Me quede callada. Por primera vez, repare en que el viento se había apagado. El día se había vuelto sepulcralmente silencioso alrededor de ambas, como si estuviéramos inmóviles en el centro de algún gran círculo de maldad. Parecía como si todo, el cielo plomizo, los robles, el mismo suelo, estuviera conectado a ella, como si absorbiera energía de todo ello. Permanecía parada con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y los ojos insondables y llenos de extrañas luces.  
- No lo sé - musite- pero encontrare algo. Créeme.  
Ella rió de improviso, y mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Dios, era hermosa. Cualquier chico mataría por estar con ella. Guapa era una palabra demasiado pobre y gris. Como pude sospechar, la carcajada solo duro un instante, pero incluso cuando sus labios de un genuino carmesí se serenaron dejo un vestigio en sus ojos.  
- Te creo - respondió, relajándose, mientras paseaba la mirada por el cementerio.  
Luego volvió el rostro hacia mí y un negro como la medianoche tomo lugar en sus ojos.  
- Eres demasiado débil para Sasuke - dijo con una tranquilidad.  
Pensé en abofetearla nuevamente, pero no quería volver a tocarla.  
- Dime donde está.  
- Más tarde, tal vez...  
Corinne retiro su mano de sus cabellos, justo mientras advertía que ella usaba un anillo de oro con un emblema familiar.  
- Sasuke - siguió ella - es un estúpido. Cree que porque eres su novia, perdón, eras su novia, tenías fortaleza y eras fuerte. Pero se equivocó. Eres débil y te dejas influenciar fácilmente, jamás podrías hacer algo realmente valorable por Sasuke. Él es mucho para lo que puedes tolerar, y aguantar...  
La mire fijamente, sin comprender, sin gustarme el cambio del tema.  
- No sé de qué que hablas. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la ubicación de Sasuke ahora?  
- Hablo de que si no te alejas de Sasuke, algo terrible te puede suceder...  
Si lo comprendí entonces, y la cólera ascendió por mi garganta. Sentí una asfixiante sensación de horror y rechazo.  
- No.  
- ¿Por qué no? - susurro ella - ¿Por qué que no, Sakura?  
Los ojos oscuros de Corinne estaban llenos de un ardor y una intensidad que me mantenía paralizada, incapaz de desviar la mirada.  
- Pueden suceder cosas que te harían desear permanecer dormida toda tu vida. Eres bastante débil para soportar el rechazo de Sasuke, e incluso lo que está por venirse. ¿Por qué no simplemente alejarte, Sakura? Deja que eso te ayude a salvar lo que te queda...  
- No - dije, apartando violentamente los ojos de ella. No la miraría, no le permitiría hacerme eso. No le permitiría hacerme olvidar... hacerme olvidar...  
Había algo terriblemente importante que yo debía recordar. Corinne me estaba influenciando para hacer que lo olvidara, pero no le permitiría hacerme olvidar...  
- Y podrás vivir tranquila, con tus seres queridos.  
Las frías yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el costado de mi barbilla, deslizando mi cabeza hacia arriba.  
- Con todos tus seres queridos, sanos y salvos.  
Sentí una repentina punzada de dolor cuando los dedos de Corinne levantaron mi cabeza y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, entonces mi mente se aclaró.  
Hacerme olvidar... a Sasuke.  
Eso era lo que ella quería expulsar de mi mente. El recuerdo de Sasuke, de sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa, que siempre tenía tristeza asechando tras ella. Pero nada podía arrancar a Sasuke de mis pensamientos ya, no tras lo que habíamos compartido. Me aparte de Corinne, echando a un lado aquellas frías yemas, y la mire directamente a la cara.  
- Ya he encontrado lo que quiero - dije con brutalidad -. Y con quien quiero estar para siempre.  
Los ojos de Corinne se llenaron de oscuridad en forma de una fría cólera que barrió el aire entre ambas. Al mirar el interior de aquellos ojos, a mi mente acudió la imagen de una cobra a punto de atacar.  
- No seas tan estúpida como lo es Sasuke - dijo ella -. O tendré que tratarte del mismo modo.  
Ahora si estaba asustada. No podía evitarlo, no con el frio vertiéndose en mi interior, helándome los huesos. El viento volvía a alzarse, las ramas se agitaban.  
- Dime donde está, Corinne.  
- ¿En este momento? No lo sé.se. ¿Es que no puedes parar de pensar en el por un instante? ¡Piensa en ti, estúpida!  
- ¡No!  
Me estremecí, y los cabellos de Corinne le azotaron el rostro.  
- ¿Y esa es tu respuesta final hoy? Asegúrate de estar totalmente convencida de querer jugar a esto conmigo, Sakura. Las consecuencias no son ninguna tontería.  
- Estoy segura. - Tenia que detenerla antes de que volviera a adueñarse de mi miedo -. Y no puedes intimidarme, Corinne, ¿o no te has dado cuenta? En cuanto conocí a Sasuke, me he enamorado de él. Tú has perdido cualquier poder que pudieras haber tenido sobre él, él no te pertenece. Y yo te odio. Me repugnas. Y no hay nada que puedas hacerme, ya no.  
El rostro de ella se alteró, la sensualidad retorciéndose y congelándose, volviéndose cruel y tremendamente dura. Río, y su risotada resonó una y otra vez.  
- ¿Nada? - pregunto - Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa a ti y a los que amas. No tienes ni idea Sakura, de lo que puedo hacer. Pero lo averiguaras.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_


End file.
